When Wind Meets Earth
by PFC Rice Man
Summary: Kurotsuchi goes to Konoha as exchanged student, what will happen when she meets Naruto Uzumaki? This fic is a complete AU, OC sensei and main villain is a special guest.
1. Moving to Konoha

**A/N:** What's going on guys it's the Rice Man here! You all might know me as the guy behind Naruto's Lemon Adventures. I recently read a fic that pairs Naruto with Kurotsuchi called ''Love Your Enemy'' and I can say that has made me fall in love with this pairing. Honestly I think this pairing deserves it's own massive following because it is severely underrated and I hope my fic can help shine some light onto it. In my story however, Kurotsuchi will meet Naruto whenthey are both ten years old and we'll work from there. Here is my first chapter and I hope you enjoy. Also, this story will contain an OC sensei for Naruto and this is an AU.

* * *

 **Location: Iwagakure no Sato, Tsuchikage's office**

It was around seven in the evening and we are taken to the office of the most powerful shinobi in Iwagakure, or simply the Village Hidden in The Stones. The scene shifts to the interior of the office and we see the third Tsuchikage, Onoki sitting at his desk and beside him was his son Kitsuchi, a Jonin of the village and before the two of them was their precious daughter/granddaughter Kurotsuchi.

The expression she had on her face was one of anger and annoyance and here's why..

''What?! What do you mean you're sending me to live in Konoha?!'' Screamed the girl.

''Kurotsuchi, Iwa and Konoha have never really gotten along since our villagers were founded years ago. I am hoping this little exchange between us and Konoha will at least keep relations stable. Don't worry it won't be permanent it will be just until you've made Genin level.'' Kitsuchi explained to his daughter. He hated Konoha with a burning passion but he was glad the Tsuchikage was finally trying to do something about the strained relations between the two villages.

''That's right Kurotuschi dear, the Hokage will send his grandson here as well as a student of the Land of Earth just as you will be for the Land of Fire.'' Onoki said.

''Screw Konoha and their little proposal! Who cares we don't need to be friends with them they're nothing but a bunch of Iwa killing scum! I'd rather be dead than go to their crappy village!" Kurotsuchi protested.

The Tsuchikage wasn't in the mood to argue. ''YOU INSOLENT GIRL BE QUIET AND LISTEN! YOU'RE DOING THIS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs while using his Big Head Jutsu.

The force of his screams shook the whole room and was loud enough to scare Kurotsuchi causing her to fall on her butt shaking in fear. ''F-fine! I'll do it, but I won't like it!"

You don't have to like it dear, just deal with it. Who knows? You may like it later on.'' Onoki said with a smile, ''Kitsuchi, please hand her papers please.''

Complying Kitsuchi walks over to Kurotsuchi and hands her a folder containing her files that she was going to submit to Iwa's ninja academy. ''You and Chihiro give this to the Hokage when you get there. He'll know right away.''

Grabbing her enrollment papers Kurotsuchi proceeded to look at it. Her name was written in the middle of the folder and contained her papers for her to enroll at Konoha's ninja academy. Looking at Onoki she asked, ''So am I going as an Iwa or Konoha academy student?''

''Anyway you see fit dear. You could be an Iwa kunoichi living in Konoha and registered in their system but most likely you'll be wearing their headband.''

''Ugh, just what I need, living there is punishment enough but wearing their headband is just gross.'' Kurotsuchi groaned.

''At least you're a kunoichi regardless.'' Kitsuchi spoke up, ''When you graduate we will send you the Iwa shinobi outfit if you want or you can wear theirs.''

Kurotsuchi just sighed in defeat. ''So when do I go there again?'' She asked.

''You leave tomorrow morning dear, you will be brought there by my assistant Chihiro. After you've met with the Hokage you're on your own pretty much.'' Onoki explained.

''Yes, you should go get rest Kurotsuchi because you leave first thing in the morning.'' Kitsuchi added.

Nodding with a sigh Kurotsuchi left to get some rest.

''Kurotsuchi wait.'' Onoki said getting the girl's attention.

''What is it now gramps?''

''Who knows? You might also meet a guy you'll like there.'' The Tsuchikage teased with a perverted grin.

Kurotsuchi blushed and quickly left the room much to the amusement of the two older men. Now alone in the room the two men began talking.

''So you think this will really benefit us? I mean we do have the Hokage's grandson coming here as part of the exchange.'' Kitsuchi asked the elderly man.

''I'm sure, it's Hiruzen now so it should make the whole process of this exchange a whole lot easier and without me probably trying to attack the Yellow Flash in the face for what he did to us in the third war. And when you think about it Kumo, Suna and Kiri have been friendly with Konoha ever since they sent some of their shinobi there for the program.''

''If you say so Lord Tsuchikage. That traitorous bastard Deidara bombing us several weeks ago puts us in an even worse position.''

''You are right, it's also best for her safety as well.'' Onoki said

 **-Konoha Main Gate, next morning-**

As the sun rises across Konohagakure two eighteen year old Chunin guarding the main gate awake from their unauthorized slumber. These two are Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane and they've been on guard duty for twenty days straight.

''Ugh, Izumo wake up it's morning and time to begin another boring day as gate guards...'' Kotetsu groaned as he stretches himself.

He reaches over and places a hand on Izumo's shoulder prodding the man awake. ''Yo, fucking let me sleep will you?'' Izumo grumbled.

''Sure, then let Lord Hokage catch you and you'd be demoted to a Genin.'' Kotetsu shot back.

This served to wake Izumo almost instantly and the man quickly grabs his hygiene kit and began brushing his teeth, combing his hair and washing his face with a sink he made appear from God knows where.

''What the hell? Where'd that sink come from?!''

''What you see is a genjutsu Kotetsu ooooooo!'' Izumo said trying to be scary.

''Shut the hell up and hurry up, we got another day of writing down traffic. Ugh, we always get stuck doing this shit.''

 _5 minutes later.._

About a quarter mile out from the main gate we see the young Kurotsuchi and the Tsuchikage's secretary named Chihiro approaching the main gate. Chihiro looked to face the young girl and saw that she was dawning an annoyed expression on her face. ''What's wrong Kurostuchi? Aren't you excited to visit another village let alone live in one for a while?'' She asked the young kunoichi to be.

''No! I don't want to live in that poor excuse of a village. They're all murderers and deserve to be wiped out off the face of the Earth.'' Kurotsuchi shot back.

''Stop it, when are you going to understand that this is for our village's benefit? Do you not want us to at least be on friendly terms with Konoha or would you rather have the both of us hate each other forever and probably go to war again? You know we aren't in a position to fight another war Kurotsuchi, if another one broke out we would be annihilated. We've lost so many shinobi last time and we can't go through that again. Besides, think of it this way. You've already mastered your lava release correct?''

Kurotsuchi nods at Chihiro's question.

''Then you can add the element of fire to your disposal to make you even more awesome. Fire is probably the most powerful element and from what I've heard has some really good jutsu for it. So that's a benefit for you.'' Chihiro finished.

''And what other benefits are there huh?'' Kurotsuchi snorted.

''Besides being educated and taught in fire release techniques, you'll also be trained by the best academy out of the five great nations. Konoha is well known for producing excellent ninja and they're no doubt the best trained as well. So there's that.'' Chihiro explained.

Kurotsuchi's eyes turned into stars. _'She does have a point! I'm already awesome as it is but being trained by the best ninja...gross, I mean, being trained by Konoha's best is not too shabby at all. Learning fire release makes it even better too!'_

''Hey, we're here.'' Chihiro said snapping Kurotsuchi out of her thoughts, ''Huh?''

''I said we're here.''

Kurotsuchi looks towards her front and sees the main gate of Konohagakure, open and ready to accept whoever walks through them. She had to admit it gave off a friendly, warm and welcoming vibe which was something that she wasn't used to. The two Iwa ladies then enter the gate and walk up towards the small checkpoint where Izumo and Kotetsu were.

''Hi, may I see your identification, papers, all those goodies?'' Izumo asked with a warm smile.

Chihiro reaches for her I.D. and hands it to the Chunin. Looking at Kurotsuchi she raises her eyebrow prompting the young girl to hand Kotetsu her exchange papers. The two Chunin then take the time to look over the documents before nodding in satisfaction.

''So I presume this young lady is part of the exchange program between our villages?'' Izumo asked handing the two ladies their documents.

''Yes, young Kurotsuchi here will attend the academy.'' Chihiro replied with a smile.

''Just my luck...'' Kurotsuchi mumbled.

''Oh come on little lady! The Konoha ninja academy is the best! We have amazing instructors and the student body is quite diverse. as it is already! I think you'll meet some good kids your age you'd get along well with.'' Kotetsu inquired.

''Yeah, whatever you say.'' The soon to be kunoichi groaned before receiving a tap on the back of the head from Chihiro.

''Heh, excuse her behavior she isn't feeling well this morning gentlemen! Would you be so kind to escort us to see the Hokage?''

''Sure.'' Izumo said before clearing his throat, ''Oh ANBUUUUUUUUUUU!'' He shouted in a sing-song voice.

And like that two ANBU agents appeared before the four of them. ''Could you guys escort these ladies to see Lord Hokage? The little lady there is an exchange student from Iwagakure.'' Izumo explained.

The two ANBU nod before motioning the Iwa ladies to follow suit.

''Man, she is a mean girl!" Kotetsu said once they were out of hearing range.

''She's from Iwa so it makes sense why she's acting like that so give the kid a break Kotetsu.'' Izumo said in a bossy voice.

''Well I sure hope she doesn't end up...killing some kids from our village considering that some bad blood still exists between us and them.''

''I agree.'' Izumo concluded.

The two of them were left to sulk in depression as another day as gate guards begins.

 **-Hokage Tower-**

Chihiro, Kurotsuchi and the two ANBU are seen walking up the staircase towards the Hokage's office. After a few more minutes they finally approach the large double doors where the office is.

''Here we are, please go ahead and enter.'' One of the ANBU said.

''Thank for your escort.'' Chihiro said.

Nodding, the two ANBU then shunshin leaving the two ladies alone. Chihiro then bent down to where she was eye-level with Kurotsuchi. ''Now Kurotsuchi, I want you to be on your best behavior alright? For the love of Kami don't start anything with any of the young Konoha shinobi, don't pick fights and please don't insult the Hokage. That would be pretty bad since he knows the Tsuchikage's granddaughter is attending the shinobi exchange program.''

''I can't guarantee that Chihiro-san, my temper and arrogance gets the best of me sometimes so whatever I do you can blame the brats who pushed me.'' Kurotsuchi snorted.

''YOUNG LADY.'' Chihiro shouted as her eyes glow red sending waves of killer intent towards the little girl.

''Ung!''

''You're our representative for this program, since we are so low on shinobi we can only send you and you seriously better behave! Make Iwagakure look good you hear me? Most importantly, make Lord Tsuchikage look good.''

Kurotsuchi knew she was right, she can't screw up and now she had to throw away her hatred of Konoha aside if she wanted to even be a kunoichi. ''Fine, I understand Chihiro-san. I promise to behave.'' Kurotsuchi sighed with honesty in her words.

Chihiro smiled, maybe Kurotsuchi would pull through and get through the ninja academy without causing any problems. Getting up she balls her hand into a fist ready to knock on the door.''Ready Kurotsuchi? She asked turning to look at the girl.

''Yes.''

Chihiro then knock on the door three times as loud as she could. The two of them were greeted with silence before a voice spoke. ''Come in.''

Chihiro then grabs the door knob and turns it opening the door and they enter the office. Closing the door behind them Chihiro turns to face the Hokage and the two of them were greeted by an elderly man Kurotsuchi guessed was the same age as the Tsuchikage. He had a warm smile on his face and was smoking a pipe.

''Ah, are you the two lovely ladies from Iwagakure? I am Hiruzen Sarutobi and I am the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.'' He welcomed.

''Yes, I have brought young Kurotsuchi here to attend your academy as part of the Shinobi Exchange on behalf of the Tsuchikage.'' Chihiro explained.

Smiling, the Hokage looks at Kurotsuchi. The girl was a bit apprehensive but when she saw that his eyes had a look of calm and kindness in them she sighed in relief. ''Hm, and do you have your files? Any important documents you will need to enroll in our academy young Kurotsuchi?''

Nodding, Kurotsuchi takes her file out of her pack and walks up to the elderly man. Taking it from the girl Hiruzen then proceeds to look over her enrollment papers that came with the packet. Nodding in satisfaction he then places the papers on his desk. ''Well then, your grandfather must really want you to be part of the program. I'll gladly mail this to the academy headmaster and you will receive a letter in the mail that will confirm your acceptance.''

''Thank you Lord Hokage.'' Kurotsuchi said politely as she bows.

''Haha, no need for formalities young lady, today I'm feeling very jolly so just call me Hokage-sama okay?''

''Oh, okay Hokage-sama.'' Kurotsuchi chuckled.

''Ahem, now I will give you your address to the apartment complex you will live in with the other village exchange students. Don't worry about not being guarded because I have ANBU guarding the apartment 24/7 just in case anyone dares to try and attack children from other villages. Your safety is our utmost concern.'' Hiruzen said with a smile.

He then takes a pen and writes down the address to the complex before handing it to Kurotsuchi. ''There you go, that will be all. So do you have anything else to say before I send you off?''

''Nothing here for me to say Lord Hokage, thank you for having Kurotsuchi here in your village. I'm sure Lord Tsuchikage would be pleased.'' Chihiro said with a bow.

''No problem, will that be all?''

The two Iwa ladies shake their heads in response before Hiruzen dismissed them. They proceed to leave the tower and make their way towards the front entrance of the building. Chihiro bends down to Kurotsuchi's level to bid her farewell. ''Well Kurotsuchi, this is where I have to leave you dear. You going to be okay on your own?'' She questioned.

''Yeah yeah, I'm a big girl now so don't stress out. I'll find my way to the complex.'' Kurotsuchi answered with confidence.

''Good, be on your best behavior and we'll see you at graduation.''

Kissing her on the forehead Chihiro then waves good-bye before walking off and disappearing into the crowd. Kurotsuchi then looks at the paper with the address on it and begins making her way there.

 **-Apartment complex, 1 hour later-**

Kurotsuchi spent over an hour looking for her apartment complex but it was no easy task. She got lost five minutes after she began her search. _'Man! Konoha is no doubt the largest village of them all! I never got lost in Iwa like this before.'_

Walking into the door she shows the front desk receptionist her exchange papers and receives the key to her apartment. Thanking the receptionist she then makes her way up to the third floor where her apartment is.

''Let's see...C-1, C-2, Ah! Here is apartment C-3.''

Taking her key she unlocks the door and opens it. She was greeted to cool air to which she sighs in relief. 'Wow! The A.C. is already on!' She thought as she walks into the living room. Setting her pack on the desk in the kitchen she notices an envelope and a note on the table for her. Picking it up she opens the envelope and finds over $500,000 for food shopping and other necessities that she may need later on. Taking the note she reads it,

 ** _Dear Kurotsuchi,_**

 ** _This is a letter from me, Hiruzen Sarutobi and I just wanted to let you know I am glad that you have decided to attend the Konoha ninja academy on behalf of your grandfather Tsuchikage Onoki and the exchange program to help improve relations between our two nations. In the envelope if you haven't opened it yet contains enough ryo to last you the entire four years you will be in the academy. Please spend it wisely on things you will need such as food, clothes, hygiene, and cleaning products. Do not worry about bills because the power, water and other household utilities are free courtesy of me. Once again I thank you and welcome you to Konohagakure no Sato and I hope you enjoy your stay and your future career as an Iwa kunoichi in service to Konoha._**

 ** _-Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage_**

Smirking, Kurotsuchi puts the letter aside and opens her fridge to find it stocked up! ''Holy crap! The old man planned ahead huh?'', Looking into the fridge's shelves she spots several frozen meats, Sriracha sauce, frozen yogurt, dumpling recipes and various fruit juices. Peeking at the top of the fridge she spots two gallons of water and two 24-packs of water bottles stacked atop one another. Moving onwards towards the counter she sees cooking utensils placed neatly and orderly. Taking a chair she climbs onto the counter-top and opens up the shelves and sees various cooking ingredients such as salt, pepper and everything you would want.

''You know, maybe being here wouldn't be THAT bad..'' She whispered to herself.

She then proceeds to unpack her bag and takes out a fresh pair of clothes to shower. Thirty minutes later she exits the shower and jumps onto the couch in the living room.

''The couch feels nice, much better than those old ones back home.''

Deciding that sitting and laying would be boring she decided that she might as well go out and explore the village a little since it's better to know it now than later so she doesn't get lost. Getting up she then heads out the door and begins her self tour of the village.

 **-Konoha Streets-**

After over two hours of walking through the village and finding where the food, shinobi and clothing stores were she was starting to feel hungry and thought it would be a good idea to get some lunch. Checking her little watch she saw that it was around one in the afternoon. ''Hm, I wonder if this dump has any good places worth eating at.'' She said as she stops to take a quick look around. One stand catches her eye. A ramen stand that had a sign sporting the words 'Ichiraku Ramen!'. ''Well I guess ramen will do since it looks relatively friendly and cheap.'' She said to herself as she walks up to the shop.

Taking a seat she notices that the stand only had about twelve seats and was really small but had a really nice and friendly atmosphere to it. She spots a girl with brown hair who appeared to be a year older than her cleaning the dishes while an older man in his mid-thirties was seen prepping the broth for the noodles. She sat there silently before the girl spotted her.

''Hi! Welcome to Ichiraku ramen! What can I get you?'' The girl said in a very cheerful tone.

''Oh, um this is my first time here...actually this is my first time in this village so I don't really know what you have..'' Kurotsuchi replied.

''I think I can guess why you haven't been here before young lady. It's because you're in the shinobi exchange program right?'' The older man said without looking at her.

''Erm, yeah that's why. I'm from Iwagakure.''

''Iwa huh? Never met anyone from there before so it's a pleasure! I'm Teuchi and this fine little lady here is my daughter Ayame.'' Teuchi introduced with a bow.

''Nice to meet you!'' Ayame greeted.

''Kurotsuchi, likewise.''

''You know since it's your first time here I'll give you a free bowl on the house.'' Teuchi said as he dumps some ramen into the broth to cook.

''I mean, if you insist that is.'' Kurotsuchi shrugged.

''Hey it's on the house!''

''Oh fine. Thanks anyway.''

After about five minutes another person comes into the stall and takes a seat two stools away from Kurotsuchi. Looking out the corner of her eye she could make out a boy with spiky blonde hair about her age. Turning to face him completely she saw that he had blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks that made him look a bit feral.

''Oh! Daddy, Naruto is here!" Ayame shouted in glee.

''Get him his usual!'' Teuchi called out.

The blonde boy sat there with a huge smile on his face. Noticing the girl sitting close to him he turns his head and looks her way. The two lock eyes for a moment before Naruto gave her his trademark grin then turning away. There was something about the look in his eyes that got Kurotsuchi curious. While his eyes and smile displayed happiness Kurotsuchi saw a sense of loneliness and depression.

''Hiya! I'm Naruto! You can send the love letters later, nice to meet you!" The blonde greeted with his foxy grin as he looks back at her.

''Uh, yeah..'' She said as a bowl of ramen was placed in front of her, _'Oh dang, that actually looks really good!'_

''Enjoy!'' Ayame said before giving the blonde his bowl.

''Thanks Ayame!'' He shouted as he goes to devour his bowl in 2.5 seconds.

Kurotsuchi was taking her second bite when she looked at the boy and her eyes nearly rocketed out of her sockets. That blonde had already eaten twelve bowls while she was only on her second bite!

 _'Holy crap, how the heck does he do that? No human on earth can eat that fast!'_ She thought with a deadpan expression.

Another five minutes would go by and when Kurotsuchi got halfway through her bowl she turned and looked and saw over twenty more empty bowls stacked up beside the boy.

 _'This guy doesn't hold back when it comes to eating huh?_ '

Picking up the pace Kurotsuchi devours her bowl just as Naruto finished bowl number twenty-two. Burping he turns to look at the girl giving her a grin. ''I see you trying to eat as fast as me huh? Think you can do better?'' He asked.

Kurotsuchi just scoffed before a second bowl was placed in front of her. With the utmost efficiency she managed to devour it in five seconds much to Naruto's surprise.

''Haha! That was fast but not fast enough!'' Naruto said as another bowl was placed in front of him and to Kurotsuchi's surprise he ate it in literally a quarter of a millisecond.

''What the?!'' She said.

Setting the bowl down the blonde turns to face the girl with his supposed signature grin. ''Think you can top that girly?'' He questioned.

With a tic mark forming on her head she pounds on the counter and screams ''Third bowl! Now!"

''Here you go!" Teuchi said.

Grabbing the bowl and putting it against her face she proceeds to devour it at a speed that was considered inhuman that even Naruto was once again taken by surprise. _'I won't lose! Kurotsuchi always wins because I'm the best!'_

 _Two hours later.._

After over two hours having a ramen eating contest neither of them were aware of the two of them had eaten a total of one-hundred bowls each and now they were on their last bowls as their little stomachs were on the verge of exploding.

''I...I won't lose to you blondie.'' Kurotsuchi moaned as she takes her chopsticks and takes a bite of some ramen.

''Y..yeah sure...I'm a natu-*Burp*-ral at this..'' Naruto groaned as he tries to take one last bite but before he could put the ramen in his mouth his head slumps forward and lands on the counter. His body seemingly unconscious.

''Yes!'' Kurotsuchi shouted with her arms raised.

Teuchi and Ayame couldn't help but laughed at the two children.

''Aaaaaand I believe the winner is the young Iwa exchange student!'' Teuchi declared while Ayame applaud, ''Congrats! Looks like Naruto has a rival!''

''W-whatever...'' Kurotsuchi said as she devours her last bowl before she performs a hand seal for a technique that allows her full stomach to immediately digest all the food. ''There, all better, thanks for the food old guy!'' Kurotsuchi says as she takes off.

Checking her watch she saw that it was about five in the evening and decided to go look around for the training fields. After thirty minutes of searching she found the Third Training Field where she hoped she could practice some moves in peace away from the bustling village. She enters the field and the sight was quite nice compared to the Iwa training fields. It was in the middle of a small forest with a large river cutting through the middle of it that led to a lake a quarter mile away.

''Huh, I guess this place is somewhat nice.'' She said to herself before taking out a small scroll from her small pack and focuses some chakra into her hand. Placing it on the scroll a sword materializes and she unsheathes it and begins practicing some Kendo techniques for over a few hours before deciding to head back to her apartment.

 **-Shopping District of Konoha, the same night-**

It was around eight at night now and Kurotsuchi was walking the now semi quiet streets of Konoha. She was glad she was walking home at this time because during the day Konoha was jam packed with people moving around making it pretty challenging to walk the streets. Since it was eight now traffic had died down about 40% making travel much easier. She continued walking until she heard a huge commotion up the street and saw a mob of sorts doing what she believed was chasing someone.

''Huh, who pissed those guys off?'' She whispered to herself, ''Oh well, none of my business.''

She was about to turn the other direction when she heard what sounded like a child shout in pain, ''What the hell?'' She said before running towards the mob.

As she was approaching the mob she heard various sentences being said.

''Kill the demon!''

''You will pay for what you did all those years ago!''

''Time to die!''

She made her way directly behind the mob and spotted a mix of shinobi and villagers carrying various weapons such as pitchforks, katanas, kusarigamas and torches. Peaking through the gaps of their legs she saw someone familiar. It was that blonde Naruto kid from the ramen stand! The boy was in a fetal position cowering in fear before the mob. ''These idiots are picking on some kid? Well I'll show them who's boss!...Wait...I'll only cause a problem if I attack anyone from here..damn.'' She said to herself, ''Guess I'll just save the blondie and get out of here.''

With that Kurotsuchi then hops over the mob and lands in between them and the blonde holding her hand protectively in front of Naruto. Feeling the presence of someone looming over him Naruto opens his eyes and spots a person standing in front of him separating him from the mob with their hand held in front of him as if protecting him. _'It's that girl from the Ichiraku's!'_ He thought recognizing the girl

''Who the hell are you girl?'' One of the villagers asked.

''Why the heck are you picking on some kid? She replied.

''Don't protect that demon spawn! He destroyed our village years ago and now we will destroy him and avenge our fallen comrades!'' One of the shinobi yelled.

''You're all scum for picking on a defenseless kid. Especially you shinobi! You're supposed to protect your comrades not hurt them let alone a poor child!" Kurotsuchi spat before one of the Chunin charged forth with a katana ready to cut Kurotsuchi down.

 _''Oh man, just what I need.''_

Kurotsuchi took her katana and swung it with enough force to swat the Chunin's katana right out of his grip catching the man by surprise. ''What the?!'' He shouted before Kurotsuchi karate chopped his temple knocking him out cold. Chuckling in satisfaction she turns to face the crowd, ''So who's next?'' She said challenging the mob to try her.

Just as she said that two more Chunin charged towards her with kunai in hand and like the one before she effortlessly dodged all their attacks and proceeded to knock one of them out before choking the other out cold. Tossing his body aside two villagers came at her and she performed a roundhouse kick knocking them both backwards against the nearby dumpster. After several more minutes of asskicking Kurotsuchi had managed to beat the mob leaving them beaten into unconsciousness. Naruto was just staring at her in awe.

Cracking her neck and her knuckles she lets out a sigh of content. ''Now that was worth the work out!'' She declared before Naruto started speaking, ''Wow! That was so cool! I've never seen anyone kick butt like that! You are really good!'' The blonde declared.

Turning to face the boy she couldn't help but smirk, ''I only beat them because shinobi in your village are weak, that's why they got what they got by a ten-year old like me. I'm awesome and they suck end of story.'' She boasted, ''So what did you do to make all these people want to kill you?''

''Urm, well I never really did anything at all actually.'' He answered.

''Suuuuuuuuuure.'' Kurotsuchi snorted, ''Well it's getting late so you should head on home.'' She ordered as she handed him a handkerchief to clean off his bloody nose. ''Clean that blood off your face, you look like a mess.'' She ordered before she turns to hop over the rooftops. Just as she was about to hop Naruto reached out and grabbed her arm.

''Wait!''

Turning back Kurotsuchi shot an annoyed glare at the blonde boy. ''What?''

''W-what's your name?'' He asked.

 _''Should I tell him my name or shouldn't I? Oh fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I mean it's only polite.''_ She thought

''My name is Kurotsuchi.''

Smiling, Naruto gave her his trademark grin, ''I'm Naruto Uzumaki!'' He declared with a thumbs up.

''Um, you told me already at the ramen shop but whatever.'' She said before hopping away.

Naruto was left standing there in awe. ''She's cool...'' He mumbled to himself as a blush forms on his face.

He then begins walking home towards his apartment complex.

 **-Naruto's apartment complex-**

Naruto was making his way up the stairs of his apartment complex before coming up to his door. Reaching into his pocket he takes his keys and unlocks his door and enters it.

Unknown to him however that during his entire walk back to his apartment Kurotsuchi was watching him from the rooftops. Watching him enter his apartment she then turns to head to hers. There was only one thought going through her mind.

Why was she feeling very caring towards him?

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, I know it may not be perfect but it's a first chapter so there's always guaranteed to be flaws. So anyway, fave, follow, review and I'll see you next time. :D


	2. A Day Of Training

**A/N:** I'm grateful for the positive reviews that came within the hour of when this story was uploaded. For those who posted any reviews praising the work I will do everything I can to ensure a pleasant story for you all. To the review that asked whether Naruto will be on Team 10 or not, all I'll say is that his sensei is an OC.

Episode two: A day of training!

 **-Third Training Field, around 8 A.M.-**

On a bright Saturday morning on the third training field the serene scene on display to be admired by anyone around to take in it's beauty. Then the sounds of nature are interrupted by the sounds of what seems to be like someone training. The camera switches over to the field near the circular wooden targets where we see a one Naruto Uzumaki practices throwing his kunai at said circular targets.

Since before the crack of dawn young Naruto Uzumaki had been up practicing his moves for the upcoming school year at the academy. He was determined to be the best at throwing kunai. Walking over to take the kunai from off the target wood he then walks back to his previous throwing position. Taking one of the kunai he prepares to throw it, with a deep breath he hurls the kunai at the target and the knife embeds a few inches off the bull's-eye.

''Dang! Still not getting close!'' He grunted in frustration.

Taking his second one he takes a whole minute to get his aim good and hurls the kunai. This time the weapon getting an inch closer to the bull's-eye much to his pleasure. ''Yeah!" The blonde exclaimed jumping for joy, Taking his last two kunai knives he hurls them at the same time at the target and both find a mark on the wood though they were spread out farther away from the bull's eye.

Walking over to the target he was about to pull the kunai out before someone jumped out from behind the wooden pole like a jump scare.

''Hey blondie!" A girl shouted appearing as if from nowhere.

''Agh!" Naruto cried out as the surprise greeting made him fall on his butt.

''Whatcha doing?!'' The girl asked in a rather friendly tone that it was almost creepy.

Rubbing his sore butt Naruto looked up and saw someone he was hoping to see again. ''Kurotsuchi!'' The boy said as he jumps up to hug the girl but before he could even come close Kurotsuchi used the hilt of her sword to keep the blonde boy at bay.

''Aw come on!'' Naruto pouted before he gave up, ''Just wanted to hug you!''

''Heh, no one gets to hug me blondie so too bad.'' Kurotsuchi snorted before looking at the target, ''So what are you doing out here alone so early on this lovely Saturday morning? Don't you have friends to play with?'' She questioned.

''Erm, well to be honest, I don't have any friends.'' He answered.

''Then why not go out and make some?'' Kurotsuchi asked as she started to walk away.

''Um, well..uh...all the other kids avoid me...or their parents take them away as if to keep them away from me.'' Naruto said with a hint of sadness.

Turning around to look at the boy she saw his head lowered as if in shame, now sure she helped him yesterday from a psychopathic mob that attacked him but she gave it second thoughts and wanted it to be a one time thing and one time thing only. 'Gah! Why do I feel so caring towards him?!' She thought frantically.

While she was thinking Naruto's sad facial expressions turned into hope and happiness and he looked up towards Kurotsuchi. ''Hey! Let's be friends!'' He declared earning a face-vault from the girl.

''What!?'' Kurotsuchi asked in shock.

''Yeah! You heard me! Let's be best friends Kurotsuchi!''

Kurotsuchi just stared at the blonde like he was insane. _''Be friends with him? A Konoha brat?!''_

Several seconds of silence befalls the two children as the sounds of nature were the only things heard.

''Well?'' Naruto asked breaking the silence.

Kurotsuchi continued to stare at him for a few more minutes before her inner voice spoke. 'Well...to be honest he doesn't seem so bad. I mean, the boys in Iwa are all jerks but this one isn't, I see a lone boy in need of a friend so I guess I can play nice and befriend him. It would help to have a friend here so..'

''Sure.''

''What?''

''I said sure, you want to be friends? I guess I can be your first.'' Kurotsuchi repeated crossing her arms.

Overcame with joy Naruto reached out and enveloped the Iwa exchange student in a really tight embrace. ''Yay!, yay!, yay!'' Naruto shouted in pure joy.

''Hey! Let go that's too tight!" Kurotsuchi ordered.

Dropping the girl Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, ''Hehe, sorry! I get too excited sometimes that weird expressions come out!'' He chuckled.

''Um, sure whatever you say Naruto.'' Looking back at the wood target she took the kunai off of it and walked off a few feet to make some distance.

''Hey, what are you doing?'' Naruto asked.

''Let me show you how it's done blondie.'' Kurotsuchi said before tossing the first kunai straight at the target without even aiming. The projectile hits dead center on the bull's-eye.

''Wow! No way!'' Naruto exclaimed.

''If you think that's impressive watch this.'' Kurotsuchi then took the three kunai and placed them in between the spaces of her fingers looking like wolverine. She then tosses the three kunai and to Naruto's surprise all three kunai embed dead center of the target forming a pattern with the first one where you could draw a square with a marker if you traced the spaces between the knives.

''Woah! That was cool Kurotsuchi! Show me how to throw like that!" Naruto pleaded.

Placing a finger on her chin she goes into thought for several minutes before giving her answer. ''I guess so, but let me ask you this, why do you want to know how to throw kunai skillfully like me? Are you attending the ninja academy?''

''Yeah! It starts Monday so if you teach me I can be pretty good with kunai throwing and be ahead of the other students.'' Naruto spoke with excitement.

''I guess I can, but on one condition.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''What would that be?''

''You keep this between us, I don't want any Konoha brat but you learning from the best.'' She said sternly.

''My lips are sealed!" Naruto said placing his finger on his mouth and zipping it, ''By the way, why do you say Konoha brat? Aren't you from this village too?''

Kurotsuchi felt like throwing up at that. Her? From Konoha? Yeah right!

''No way! I'm from Iwagakure no Sato, the best of the five great villages and I'm here as part of the shinobi exchange between my village and here. And if you're wondering yes, I'm going to the academy too.''

''Great! We can be friends forever then!''

''Heh, if you say so blondie.'' Kurotsuchi snorted.

''Yeah yeah! Now teach me how to throw like you!'' Naruto beckoned.

''Uh uh uh, first I want to see your physical fitness.'' She said wiggling her finger.

''My what? Physical fitness?''

''Yeah, like push-ups, sit-ups and your two-mile run time because if you want to be a shinobi of this village you need to pass the PT test they administer the week before graduation.'' She said in a teacher like voice.

''Oh that's easy! I do those every day!'' He declared confidently.

''Oh really then? Let's see how good your push-ups are. Get into position now!'' She barked with authority.

''Alright alright!'' Naruto shouted in fear he assumes the front leaning rest position.

Bending down so she was sort of eye level with him she began to explain the Konoha ninja academy's PT test, that's if they had one that is.

''Alright blondie...''

''Call me Naruto!'' Naruto interrupted.

''Tch, alright then, Na-ru-to. You understand how the push-ups work right?'' She questioned earning a nod from the blonde, ''Good, because you will be timed for two minutes to see how many push-ups you can do and the required amount you need to do is at least forty-two. Think you got what it takes?''

''Hell yeah! Naruto Uzumaki can do anything!'' The blonde boy shouted full of confidence.

''Oh really? Then BEGIN!'' She screamed out at the top of her lungs.

''Oh god!'' Naruto cried out before he began his push-ups.

''1, 2, 3, 4, 5,..''

 _1 minute and 50 seconds later._

''Ten seconds!'' Kurotsuchi announced looking at her little watch, ''Five! Four! Three! Two! One! STOP!''

''Ugh! That was so painful..'' Naruto moaned falling face first onto the dirt, ''So...tired...can't...feel...arms..''

''Hahahahahahahahaha, that's pretty funny! You should be proud your arms are that tired because guess what Naruto? You did forty-three push-ups! So you passed the first part of the PT test congratulations!'' Kurotsuchi cheered.

''Wha..? I passed? Oh yeah! Let's get straight to the sit-ups then!" Naruto said as he gets into the starting position of said work-out. ''C'mon! Start timing me!"

''Alright then, I hope you're ready to run because after the sit-ups you're running right away without a break Naruto!'' She cackled evilly.

 _One hour later._

After a full hour of intense work-outs Naruto was a sweaty exhausted mess as we see the blonde laying on the ground near the river that cut through the middle of the training field catching his breath. ''Huff, huff, that was a fun time! So how did I do Kurotsuchi?'' He asked turning to look at the girl standing tall over him.

''Do you want my honest opinion? To be honest you..did pretty good actually. You needed like fifty-three sit-ups at the maximum to pass and you did fifty-five which is pretty good. For the two mile the required passing time is 15:54 at the maximum and you ran a 15:40, you're not bad Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi said patting him on the the forehead.

''Dang right I'm good! I'm a natural at this!

''Oh really? Want to see how I do then?''

''Psh, not as good as me I bet!''

''Oh? Then time me.''

 _45 minutes later._

To say Naruto was baffled was an understatement. After timing Kurotsuchi in the push-ups, sit-ups and two-mile run respectively Naruto was shocked beyond belief. She performed so good that she made the blonde look like utter crap. ''H-how are you so good at this?!'' The blonde shouted.

''It appears that I'm the natural in all this Naruto, not you you suck!" She giggled sticking her tongue out at him.

''Ugh, you did a total of ninety-five push-ups, one-hundred and two sit-ups and ran a 10:01 for your run...That's...AWESOME!'' Praised the blonde, ''How are you so good?''

''It's simple, just eat your vegetables and practice practice practice!'' She said.

''What the?! But I hate eating vegetables!''

''Then you won't be good as me.''

''Alright then, I can work hard to be as good as you through training! Believe it!"

''Exactly, I was just joking about the vegetable part, I'm so good at this because I've been training since I learn to walk.'' She said before looking up towards the sun, ''Well, judging by the position of the sun it's now eleven in the morning, I guess we can do some other forms of training if y...''

''No way! I'll just be beaten by you anyway because you're so good at this! You were meant to be a kunoichi!'' Naruto pouted.

''That is true, but if you have the heart and dedication you too can become a shinobi and from what I'm seeing you have those two qualities. I think you'll do fine in the academy.'' Kurotsuchi inquired.

''You think so?''

''Oh yeah, my hunches are always correct.''

Naruto was about to say something until a very, VERY loud growl was heard. Seems that both their stomachs were in dire need of filling. The drawn out growling making it seem that their stomachs were practically begging the words ''Feed me...'', The two of them then face each other and break out laughing as they fall over on their backs.

''Oh that's funny! I've never heard a stomach growl that loud in Iwa! This villages just seems to surprise me!'' Kurotsuchi got out between laughs.

''Hey! It's natural for my hungry stomach to do that! I swear it has a mind of it's own!" Naruto added.

Recovering from her laughter Kurotsuchi sat up before her laughter stops. ''Haha...so what do you say to some lunch blondie hm?''

''I guess.'' Naruto said as he began to sit up, ''How does ramen sound?''

''Nah, I nearly exploded from that little eat off we had and why ramen? Want me to beat you again? I have never seen anyone eat like you and yet I beat you at what I'd guess to be your own game.'' She teased.

''Hey! I was caught off guard and I was sleepy!'' Naruto protested.

''Pffft, whatever blondie. Let's just go get something to eat hm?~'' She said in a sing song voice.

''Lead the way then.''

 **-Aomori's BBQ & Steak eatery-**

''Mmmhmm! This BBQ is soooooooooooooooo delicious huh?'' She giggled in glee.

''I'd much rather eat ramen...'' Naruto mumbled taking a bite of his grilled steak.

''Oh come on! This is wayyyyyy better than ramen! I can eat this all day everyday!''

''And I can do the same with ramen.'' Naruto added.

The two of them were enjoying their meal and after paying they leave and go for a short walk around the village. As they were walking through the streets there was one thing that was occurring that was getting Kurotsuchi upset. A few villagers gave Naruto hateful looks while several of the villagers were whispering several hateful words towards him. However the thing that bugged her the most was how it didn't seem to bother the blonde boy.

''Hey, doesn't that bother you?'' She whispered in his ear.

''I'm used to it, just ignore these losers and they'll go away and be lame somewhere else.'' Naruto replied.

Deciding the drop the issue the two of them then continue their little walk for about a half hour later before stopping in front of a shinobi's weapon and clothing shop. ''Say Naruto, besides the kunai you had earlier do you have anything else?'' She asked inspecting the slowly rusted knives.

''Not really, I've had those two kunai since I was like five so, no I don't have anything else but those.'' He answered.

''Well you're in luck! Since we start the academy on Monday I feel pretty nice today and decided that I will get you some cool equipment.'' Kurotsuchi said in a cheerful tone.

''Wow! You really mean it?''

''Well, yeah I mean, we are friends after all...riiiiiiiight? Or is my generosity not enough for you?" She whimpered with puppy eyes.

''No no! I like your generosity! Come on let's go!'' Naruto said dragging her into the store which was called 'Shinobi Equipment and Wear'

Upon entering the shop Naruto and (Yes, even Kurotsuchi) were amazed at how much weapons and shinobi gear the store was packing for the Konoha ninjas. 'I gotta admit, it's even better than the one in Iwa. They've got everything any ninja would want.' She thought in awe as Naruto ran off to explore the shelves.

''This is awesome! What should we get? Oh! Can we get that kusarigama? Oh oh! How about those katana? Or maybe even that Daikyu yumi? No! Those naginata and yari look good! Gah! I simply cannot decide!''

Giggling at the boy's silliness Kurotsuchi walks up to a pair of sai and a tanto on display and hands it to him. ''Here, these are simple, yet easy to use weapons but if you become really good with them you'll be the number one buttkicker in all the land.''

''So cool! Oh! That kunai knife set looks really awesome!" Naruto pointed at several kunai displayed on the wall, ''Let's get these too!''

''Whatever you want, but try not to overspend...I'm broke as Kirigakure..'' She lied.

After buying the sai, tanto, kunai knife set Naruto decided to get something extra which was a pair of child size ANBU cargo pants with a chain hanging off the back pocket. They then walk up to the cashier who was surprisingly instead of some villager who would've strangled Naruto it was a girl with brown hair kept in two buns about their age if not a year older. Noticing the duo walking up to the counter she smiled and greeted them.

''Hi! I'm Tenten, what are you purchasing?'' The cheerful girl asked.

''These!'' Naruto shouted placing all his items on the counter.

''Okay, just let me scan them, get the total price and bag these for you.''

''Thanks!'' Naruto said before walking off to explore the store some more.

While she was scanning the tags on each item Tenten's curiosity got the best of her. She noticed that Kurotsuchi wasn't wearing the standard outfit she knew shinobi in Konoha wore. Kurotsuchi was wearing a red shirt that had a long sleeve on the left side while the right was sleeveless and red shorts that had a lapel over her right side with fishnet tights that screamed foreigner. ''Hey, you're not from Konoha are you?'' She questioned.

''Not really.'' Kurotsuchi answered.

''Well judging by the way you're dressed I presume you're from Earth country right? Iwagakure?''

''Uh, yeah but what's it to you?'' Kurotsuchi asked wondering where Tenten was going with this.

''It's just that..isn't there still bad blood between our villages after the last war? I mean, I'm surprised you even managed to get into the village without incident is all. Why are you here?''

''I'm here because my grandfather, the Tsuchikage sent me here as part of the shinobi exchange program to help improve our village's relations with one another. No more and no less.''

''Oh really? Are you attending the academy when the first years begin on Monday?''

''Pretty much.''

''That's awesome, I'm a year ahead of you guys and I must say the curriculum and instructors are very professional and top of the line. I think you'll love it there!''

''Yeah, I bet.'' Kurotsuchi scoffed before Naruto popped up out of nowhere, ''Hey are you girls done talking yet?!'' He shouted spooking the two girls.

''Naruto! You almost scared me all the way back to Iwa!'' Kurotsuchi growled before grabbing his nose between her index and middle finger and proceeds to squeeze it very hard and pull.

''Ow! I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please let me go!'' Naruto pleaded.

''Do it again and I'll tie you down and gut you like a fish!" Kurotsuchi ordered before releasing the blonde from her nose pinch of death, ''Here's your stuff.'' She said holding the bag of stuff towards him.

Reaching for the bag Naruto takes it from her whilst still rubbing his sore nose. ''Thanks Kuro-chan!''

''What? What did you call me?'' Kurotsuchi asked

''I called you Kuro-chan!''

Reaching her hand out she once again pinches his nose between her index and middle fingers before giving it a twist making the boy fall on his side, her grip remaining strong and the reaction was what she wanted.

''Gah! Ow! Stop that Kuro-cha..Ah!'' Naruto cried out.

''Call me that one more time and I'll swear I'll pull it off your face!'' Kurotsuchi snarled.

''Okay! Let me go now!"

She then releasing her grip in the poor blonde's nose leaving the boy to rub it again. ''So you got your stuff, ready to go now?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''Yeah, I guess.''

''Alright then, let's get going because we got more training!''

''Aw man!"

The two of them then exit out of the store after bidding farewell to Tenten and go for a little walk. Since it was around four in the evening there was still enough sunlight out for a few more hours of training.

''So Naruto, since I bought you a new kunai set, a tanto and a pair of sai. Oh and those cargo pants too maybe we can go train some more?'' Kurotsuchi said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

''Meh, actually I'm reeeeeeeally tired so I guess I'll...'' Naruto yawned before Kurotsuchi grabbed him by the collar of his button-up.

The look Kurotsuchi gave him was something out of a nightmare. She had her eyes wide open and they were replaced with flowing lava.

''Naruto...if you want to be a good shinobi then you should train...'' Kurotsuchi said in a voice that made Naruto shiver.

''Holy crap that's scary...Fine fine! I'll train! But you gotta promise to teach me something!''

Setting him down Kurotsuchi dusted him off, ''Good boy! And for what you want to learn is it how to improve on throwing your kunai? Because that is why I wanted to take you to train some more. I'm gonna make you a top shot with your projectiles.'' Kurotsuchi said with a confident smirk.

''Oh! Do you mean it? You will teach me?'' Naruto said with hope in his voice.

''Yeah why not?''

The two of them then head to the Shuriken/Kunai throwing field located ten minutes southeast of Konoha.

 **-Shuriken/Kunai throwing field-**

''Yeah! I did it!" Naruto declared as he jumps for joy. He had successfully hit three consecutive bull's-eye with his kunai.

Removing the kunai from the target Kurotsuchi walked over to him and patted his back, ''Well that's some great throwing blondie, now I got a new challenge for you.''

''What is it?'' Naruto asked.

''Place a kunai knife in between your fingers to you look like you have three claws on each hand.'' Kurotsuchi ordered as she demonstrates by doing the task herself, ''Like this.''

Doing what he was told Naruto placed a kunai in between his fingers.

''Alright, now try to top this!'' She then proceeded to hurl the six kunai, all six hitting the bull's-eye in close proximity to each other, ''Try to do that.'' She said giving the blonde a smirk.

''I can top that. Easy!'' Naruto said as he crosses his arms across his chest. Taking a deep breath he then clumsily flings his kunai at the target only for the projectiles to completely miss the target paper. The kunai flying all over the place landing on the grass. ''What?!'' Naruto screamed.

''Hahahahahahaha! Oh man that was funny!" Kurotsuchi laughed earning a glare from the blonde.

''Hey! Don't laugh!''

Ceasing her laughter Kurotsuchi walked over to retrieve the kunai and walks back towards Naruto. Handing him the kunai she goes to explain the fundamentals that Naruto wasn't implementing to get good throws. ''Here, when you throw kunai whether it's one or even six you need to steady your hand. Go and place six in between your fingers again like earlier.''

Doing what he was told Naruto then looks at Kurotsuchi for more instructions. ''Then what?'' He asked.

''Then take a few breaths and throw when you exhale.'' She explained.

Naruto takes a few deep breaths as instructed before Kurotsuchi continued her explanation, ''Now when you throw it don't just fling it like a madman because the way you did it made you look like a drunk Kumo ninja. You smoothly hurl it with a flick of the wrist and, well I'll let you see for yourself.''

Nodding, Naruto then readies himself for the throw, he takes several deep breaths before deeply exhales, opening his eyes he eyes the target. He then smoothly hurls the kunai and with a flick of his wrists he sends the kunai flying towards the target paper. Watching the knives fly he crosses his fingers with hope and to his surprise all six of the kunai strike the bull's-eye. ''Yeah! I did it! I did it!" He exclaimed jumping for joy.

Smiling that her instructions were successful she pats the happy boy in his back. ''Nice job, looks like you do have a brain and attention span after all.'' She chuckled.

''Thanks Kurotsuchi!'' Naruto said reaching out to hug the girl only for her to place her index and middle finger on his forehead halting his movement. ''Hey! Let me hug you!''

''No way, remember what I said? No one has the right to hug me!'' Kurotsuchi said in a bossy tone.

Pouting cutely, Naruto just turned his head the other direction, ''Fine!''

Smirking at the boy's misery Kurotsuchi draws her katana and his sai. ''Hey, heads up!'' She said tossing the weapons to him.

Looking up he catches the small weapons in each hand. ''Wow, almost caught me by surprise there.''

''Now are you ready to move on to the next part of your training this evening?'' She asked.

''Of course! But, what are we doing now?''

''I'm going to teach you how to fight with sai against an opponent armed with a sword. Sound cool?''

''Heck yeah! Let's fight!'' Naruto said as he charged forward with his sai pointed out.

As he comes close to the girl she uses the hilt of her sword to bat both his arms away leaving him open for attack. ''What the?'' Naruto gasped.

With her target opened for an attack she lunges forward and shoots the hilt of the sword outward striking the blonde boy in the bridge of his nose sending him stumbling backwards clutching said area. ''Ow! That hurt!'' He growled before Kurotsuchi appears behind him and trips him with a low sweep sending him falling on his back. Unsheathing her katana she holds the tip of the blade against his neck grinning in satisfaction. ''You didn't wait for me to say start Naruto.''

Groaning as she helps him up Naruto just pouted, ''Well maybe you should say something before I try to attack you!'' He snarled.

''Maybe you should stop being so impatient and let me give the signal to begin blondie. How about that?'' She retorted.

''Well maybe you should..um..''

''What? Got nothing to say hm?''

''Urm..I got a lot of things to say but I don't know what I should say!''

''Whatever, now let me teach you the basics of wielding the sai.''

 _1 hour later._

''And that's what the prongs here are for.'' She concluded.

''I see! So sai can be used well in pairs can function as projectiles and are good at disarming opponents?'' Naruto asked receiving a nod in response, ''That's awesome, so I can take on someone with a sword like yours and basically win?''

''If you know what you're doing because if you don't, well, you could die.''

''Oh...well then I won't lose to you then!"

''Feeling up for a little fight? Let's see if my lessons make a difference!"

The two of them jump back to create some space and Kurotsuchi would be the first one to attack first by rushing forward and unsheathes her katana. In response Naruto raises his sai and miraculously catches the blade of the katana in between the prongs of the them. Smirking he then attempts to twist the sai to try and disarm her but before he could do so Kurotsuchi released her grip on the handle letting the blade spin in the air for a split second from Naruto's wrist twist before shoving him away. Reaching for the handle she catches the blade in hand and brings the hilt down onto Naruto's head bonking him. Hard.

''Youch!'' Naruto cried out rubbing the sore forehead of his. Before he could say anything he felt a hand on his chest shove him on his ass. Looking up he saw Kurotsuchi standing before him with a victorious grin plastering her face.

''So you want to keep going? Or are you gonna be a good boy and surrender?'' She questioned.

''Hmph! Fine you win...again!'' He pouted.

''Good.''

Helping him up she helps dust him off before looking at her watch. ''Well it's almost seven now, want to continue training?''

''Sure I guess, but let's not do something physical. I'm already feeling...excited.''

''Excited? You mean exhausted.'' She corrected.

''Yeah, that's the word heh heh.''

Placing a finger on her chin she goes into thought on what they should do next. ''Well I've already helped you learn the fundamentals of throwing kunai correctly and that lesson on how to use sai, plus I pretty much beat you twice. How about I quiz you?''

''Quiz me? On what?'' Naruto gave her a confused look.

''Quiz you on what I taught you today like, again the fundamentals of throwing kunai and maybe on what the parts of sai are called so you can be familiar with them. They'll most likely quiz us on these things in the academy so this would be pretty helpful you know.'' Kurotsuchi explained..

''Alright then, ask away!'' Naruto said with confidence.

''Okay then, what is this part called?'' She asked pointing to the end of the handle.

''Oh, um that's...is it called the tsunamigeisha?'' He snickered.

Placing a hand on his face, she grabs his nose via her index and middle fingers and twists it violently.

''Ow! Alright! It's called the tsukagashira!" He screamed.

Satisfied with his answer she moves on to the next part. ''Alright, what is the most common use of the tsukagashira?''

''To bludgeon an opponent.''

''Good boy!'' She said pinching his cheeks making him groan.

''Now, what is this part called?'' She pointed at the very tip of the weapon.

''That's the saki and it's used for attacking with thrusts.''

''Great! And here I was thinking that you were a dumb blonde! You do pay attention!'' She praised.

After about an hour of quizzing her friend the sun had now set leaving the two of them sitting beside each other with a fire in front of them. Instead of heading home right away they decided to have a mini camp night and enjoy the sounds of the night that nature had to offer. Roasting atop the raging flames were several fish Naruto had caught while some mushroom's boil in a bucket below said fish.

 ***The rain stops OST begins playing***

The two of them sit in silence before Naruto decided to break the silence. ''Hey.''

''Yeah?''

''Do you think sitting back and relaxing by a fire while looking up at the stars is fun.?'' He asked.

Smiling at his question, she then thinks for a moment to come up with an answer. ''Well, it's nice I guess. Sometimes I like to think of the stars as like the sun. Heck, to be honest I actually find the amount that appear every night pretty cool and pleasant to look at. The world is huge that it man's existence is pretty insignificant compared to how vast the world is.'' She said.

''True, true, the world is so big!''

Another silence fills the air before Naruto reaches for a fish he caught and hands it to Kurotsuchi, smirking at the boy's hospitality she accepts the fish before taking a bite out of it. ''Wow Naruto, this is pretty good.'' She commented before taking another bite of it.

''Of course it's good! I made it!'' He declared with a puffed chest.

The two of them laughed and enjoyed their fish for the next half hour before Naruto decided to ask one questioned he was dying to ask her. Looking at the girl he sighs deeply.

''Kurotsuchi.''

''What is it?''

''Why did you help me that night?''

''You mean from the angry mob?''

''Yeah.''

Now Kurotsuchi was taken by surprise at the question, how should she answer it? Should she lie? Should she tell him the reason she helped him? Thinking long and hard for a minute she finally found the answer she wanted to give him. The truth. ''Because I didn't want to see you get hurt.''

Gasping at her answer Naruto felt the temperature in his cheeks rise, ''Because you..didn't want me to get hurt?'' He asked.

''Yeah, and because it's only a good deed to help someone in need am I right?'' She answered looking at him.

''But, you didn't even know me if not barely, we just had a ramen eat off and that was it.''

''So? It doesn't matter if I know you or not, I just don't like seeing people get hurt. If I left you who knows what they would've done to you? They could've beaten you, hung you or even gut you alive and I didn't want to see that because you don't deserve any of that crap these villagers give you.'' She said with compassion in her voice. Her guess was right all along, she did see happiness and joy in his eyes but deep down he was hurting.

Staring at the girl with wide-eyes Naruto felt tears trying their hardest to leave his eyes. ''Thank you.'' He said.

''Huh?'' Kurotsuchi asked confused.

''Thank you, for doing what you did, and for caring.'' He repeated, ''I promise when I get stronger I'll return the favor and protect you too!" He declared.

She then looked at him like he was a psycho. ''No way I can protect myself!

''Nope! I promise that I will protect you like you protect me! I never go back on my word!" He said with that grin of his.

''..'' She tried to say something but couldn't find the right words to get out, ''Well, that's real sweet of you Naruto.'' She said with small blush.

''You're welcome.''

''Huh?''

''You said thank you, I just said you're welcome.''

''Oh, heh heh.''

Looking at the boy and seeing that cheesy foxy grin of his she returned his smile. However, the quite moment was interrupted when both their stomachs groaned and growled so loud that it echoed across the small field. The two of them were left blushing in embarrassment and turned to look at each other. Maintaining their mini staredown for about thirty seconds they then break out into a fit of laughter.

They stayed like that for over a minute before stopping to catch their breaths. Hearing the sizzling of the mushrooms become more noticeable Naruto looked into the bucket to check them to see that they were about done. ''Try those mushrooms I got Kurotsuchi!'' Naruto said catching his breath.

Looking at the bucket containing the mushrooms Kurotsuchi gave them a look before pretending to throw up. ''Ew no! You probably picked the poisonous ones on purpose so you can give them to me huh?'' She said pointing a finger at him accusingly.

Baffled by her answer, Naruto carefully reached a hand into the boiling bucket and pulled out a mushroom. He then leans closer to Kurotsuchi and reaches for her mouth to try and put it in. ''You won't know until you try it! Now eat!'' He ordered.

''No! Get that thing away from me!'' Kurotsuchi giggled as she leans back trying to avoid the fungus.

 **-Streets of Konoha-**

Another two hours would pass before they decided to head home since it was getting rather late now. Dowsing the fire out the two of them are seen walking through the quiet streets and every now and then they would pass by a civilian or shinobi heading home from working the late shifts. They then approach where Kurotsuchi's apartment complex was and stopped at the front entrance.

''So, did you enjoy training today Naruto?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''Yeah, I totally did! Let's train again sometime!'' Naruto said giving her his trademark grin.

''Maybe, if I feel like training you that is.''

''Oh come on!''

''What? I'm just kidding! Of course we'll train again sometime.'' She chuckled. Looking at Naruto she gives him a smile that she rarely showed anyone, even her father and grandfather. ''Well, I guess this is where we say goodnight.'' She said.

''Yeah, it's really late so I'll see you later.''

''Later.''

The two of them then turn to go their separate ways. Opening the door to her building she heard Naruto call out to her. Turning to face him she saw that he was giving her a certain look.

''Yeah?''

''...''

''I didn't collect poison mushrooms because if I did I would be sick right now!''

''Yes you did.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''No I didn't.'' Naruto shot back.

''Did too.''

''Did not.''

''Did too.''

''Did not.''

''Did too.''

''Did not!''

''Did too!''

''Did not!''

''Did not.''

''Did too!"

''...Wait, I meant...''

''Ha! So you did pick poison ones? I see how it is!'' Kurotsuchi pointed at him accusingly.

''No way! I did not!" Naruto argued.

Giggling at the blonde Kurotsuchi just decided to give in. ''Oh fine, you didn't.''

''See? Told you!''

She then turned to enter her building before...

''Wait...again!'' Naruto shouted.

''Whaaaaaa?!'' Kurotsuchi whined.

''Are we friends?''

Kurotsuchi just snorted at his questioned, however she didn't want to give a sarcastic answer. She already knew what she was going to say. ''Yes, yes we are friends Naruto.''

''Best friends?!''

''Pffft, yeah, Whatever, good night Naruto.'' She giggled before walking into her building.

''Okay, good night.'' Naruto then walked back to his own apartment building.

 **-Kurotsuchi's apartment-**

Unlocking the door to her apartment Kurotsuchi hung her katana from a display on her wall and went into her room. Laying face down she then proceeded to doze off. She now understood why Naruto wanted a friend and it was because no one wanted to be. It hurt her inside that someone could be so lonely like him.

'You know, maybe being his friend isn't so bad after all..' She though to herself before sleep took over.

 **-Naruto's apartment-**

Naruto entered his apartment and set aside his bag containing the things Kurotsuchi had bought for him earlier that afternoon, he dashes into his room and dives onto his bed sighing in happiness. He lays on his back looking at the ceiling. A huge smile plastering his face. It wasn't a fake smile either to hide his loneliness and depression, it was a genuine smile displaying his happiness, a feeling he felt for once in his young life. He was happy that he finally had someone he was real friends with. A genuine, real friend. Not a moment too soon he knocked out snoring his little heart out.

* * *

 **And there you have it, another episode for the people who followed and left positive reviews. So I was wondering how many episodes I should have of Naruto and Kurotsuchi's academy days. I definitely don't want to drag it out so long is all. I hope you enjoyed it and tune in next time! Have a good night!**


	3. First day of class

Episode Three: First Day And Some More Training

 **-Naruto's Apartment Complex, 7:30 A.M.-**

Kurotsuchi is seen making her way towards Naruto's apartment building because today was an important day for them both, it was the day when the first years start their experience at the Konoha Ninja Academy! Despite not liking Konoha the young Iwa native was actually a bit excited to learn the basics of being a shinobi even if she was going to be in service to this village.

Several minutes later she makes her way to Naruto's building and ascends up the stairs and makes her way to his door. What was in taped to the door made her giggle. It was a plain white piece of drawing paper that said ''Naruto Uzumaki's ramen domain!'' with a chibi drawing of Naruto sporting his signature grin. Before she knocks the door she thought back to the events of yesterday.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Kurotsuchi exits her apartment and makes her way down to the main lobby, seeing several of the kids from other villages jumping for joy with some piece of paper in their hands she wondered if it was what she thought it was. Walking to the part of the wall that had the mailboxes on it she reaches for her key and unlocks her personal mailbox. Opening the lid she spots an envelope and reaches for it. Pulling said envelope out Kurotsuchi's eyes were replaced with stars when she saw who sent it.

 **Konohagakure Academy Committee**

Opening the letter Kurotsuchi read the contents of it and it contained a welcome note from the Academy as well as a brief letter from the headmaster of the school. The last thing included with it was a schedule of all the classes she will be taking in her first year.

''Heh, I can ace all these, already got my training from dad and gramps anyway so this crap should be easy!'' She snickered to herself before making her way out of the complex. She wanted to check on Naruto and see if he got the letter too.

 _30 minutes later..._

Naruto was busy eating his tenth cup of do it yourself ramen, today was already shaping up to be dang awesome! He was accepted into the ninja academy which was something he was praying for! Gulping down his last bit of noodles he is soon interrupted when a loud bang replaces the sounds of his slobbering that knocks him to the floor.

''Woah! That was loud!" Naruto cried out rubbing his ear.

''Hey open up Naruto!'' A familiar voice from the other side said.

''Kurotsuchi?'' Naruto questioned.

''No it's the first Hokage, of course it's me! Now open up!'' The girl ordered with an annoyed tone.

Getting up the blonde walks over to the door and opens it, the second he did Kurotsuchi came charging through inadvertently tackling the blonde to the floor. The two of them lay there for a second before they realize the position they ended up in. It looked as if Kurotsuchi was straddling Naruto and their faces were mere centimeters from apart.

''Uh, um.''

''Erm..''

The two then separate rubbing the backs of their heads in embarrassment while visible blushes were on their cheeks.

''S-sorry!'' They both said in unison.

''Anyway!'' Kurotsuchi shouted trying to kill the awkwardness, ''Take a look at this Naruto!'' She said handing him her acceptance letter and schedule.

''Wow! You got one too! Here, take a look at mine!'' Naruto shouted in excitement as he reached over to the table where his papers were.

The two of them were jumping in excitement as they found out that they have the same exact schedule. Well, Kurotsuchi pretended to not be happy about it but inside she was happy that she could be with Naruto all day, every day for four years straight. After that the two of them then went on a day long eating marathon and ate at literally all of Konoha's food places until they looked like they were about to explode.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

And now we are back to Kurotsuchi balling her hand into a fist to knock as loud as she could to wake up her blonde friend. She goes to bang on the door but instead of regular knocking she punched the door three times very very hard that the sheer loudness of the banging woke Naruto and sent him flying off of his bed.

''NARUTO WAKE UP!" A voice roared.

''Holy crap! What is that!?'' Naruto screamed as his blanket falls over his head covering it completely making him panic. ''Ah! It's got me! I can't see! Naruto is then left running around his room hysterically like a chicken without a head. ''Ahhhhhhh!''

Hearing the commotion going on inside Kurotsuchi takes her katana and slides it in between the doorway and the locking mechanism itself. She then tinkers with the mechanism for a second before the door slowly opens a bit. Smirking she then pushes the door open to see her friend moving around his living room and kitchen knocking a lamp over and knocking over his picture frames. His confused rampage would end when he collided face first with the bathroom door knocking him backwards onto the floor.

''Ugh, that hurt..'' Naruto groaned just as the blanket was pulled off of him giving the view of the world back much to his pleasure. ''I...I can see! I-CAN-FIGHT!'' Naruto declared standing on his two feet

''Stop being so loud, hurry up and get dressed because we got class!" Kurotsuchi ordered.

Turning around he spots his best friend tapping her feet, her face sporting a face that was like ''The fuck are you doing?''

''Oh hey Kurotsuchi! Didn't expect you to be here so early! What brings you here?'' Naruto questioned.

''Did you not hear me? I said we have class today! It's the first day of the academy for us!'' Kurotsuchi yelled doing her nose pinch of death on the boy.

''Ow! Well sorry I forgot! Now please let me go!'' Naruto whined. Letting the boy go Naruto ran into his room to get a change of clothes. ''There! All changed so let's get going!" He said before running out only to be stopped by Kurotsuchi who grabs him by his shirt.

''No way I'm letting you go without showering Naruto! Now get in the shower and clean up!'' She ordered.

''What? Why?! We need to get to class!'' He pouted.

''Class doesn't start until nine so you have enough time to shower!''

''What? Then why did you wake me up so early if it starts at that time?!''

''Because you need to learn how to not sleep in cause in the shinobi world when you're out there you won't get to sleep, especially on missions!" Kurotsuchi said in a matter of fact voice.

''Alright then! I'll go shower sheesh!''

 _30 minutes later..._

Kurotsuchi was busy raiding Naruto's fridge while he showered and what she found kept in both the fridge, shelves and yes, even the freezer were over three-hundred cups of microwavable ramen! ''Honestly is this all he ever eats?'' She thought with a sweatdrop. ''This guy needs to eat healthier or his physical capabilities as a shinobi are gonna stink!''

Closing the fridge door she hears Naruto exit out of the bathroom, turning to face the boy she was satisfied with what she saw. Her blonde friend looked squeaky clean! His dried up drool littering the corners of his mouth gone. ''Great job, one of the most important things a shinobi should worry about is his hygiene. So you ready to go? I was even nice enough to pack up your backpack for you.'' She said pointing to the pack on the table.

''Yep! Let's go!'' Naruto said picking up the pack and the two of them head off.

The two of them are seen making their way at the direction of the academy and soon enough they spot the large building coming into view. ''There it is! It's the ninja academy!'' Naruto shouted with glee as he took off running at a fast speed.

 _''What the? He barely passed his two-mile with me but when there's something that excites him he gets superhuman speed? Looks like I found a way to get him running faster.''_ She thought to herself as she looks up. The sight before her made her snort. She was looking up at the Hokage monument. Stopping for a second she takes the time to look at each individual face. When she got to the third one she scoffed at seeing that old Hiruzen guy up there but the person next to him made her cringe. It was the Fourth Hokage, the man responsible for killing her mother, the one she never got to meet a week after she was born during the Third Shinobi war. ''Bastard..Hope you're rotting in hell murderer.'' She growled before continuing after Naruto.

 **-Academy Courtyard-**

The two of them enter the academy courtyard to find it jam packed with first years. ''Holy crap that's a lot of Konoha brats.'' Kurotsuchi whispered to herself.

Naruto was busy scanning the courtyard for anything that caught his eye and he spotted a swing under a large tree that provided shade. Looking up at the sky he saw the sun shining brightly and the clear skies weren't doing anyone justice hiding the intense rays that were shining down on them. ''Kurotsuchi come on!"' Naruto said grabbing the girl by her hands and literally dragging her. ''Hey! Stop pulling my arm you're gonna rip it off!"

Stopping in front of the swing Naruto sits down on it and innocently swings his legs. ''Push!'' He ordered.

Kurotsuchi was just staring at him all confused, ''You want me to...WHAT!?''

''Push! I've never been pushed on a swing before so push!'' Naruto pleaded.

Kurotsuchi contemplated before nodding. Walking behind the boy she places her palms on his back. ''This will be the only time I push you got it?'' She growled.

''Yeah! Got it! Now push!''

Kurotsuchi complied and gave him one good shove sending him swinging at a good arc that had him about five feet above the ground. ''Yeah! Push harder!'' Naruto demanded.

''Pft, whatever.'' Kurotsuchi said as he swings back to her. Catching him with the palm of her hands she then gives him another shove and this time it had so much force behind it he nearly went sailing through the air. After slowing down Naruto got off the swing safe and sound.

''Woah! I almost went flying there! You are good at shoving Kurotsuchi!" The boy said cheerfully, ''Thanks for pushing me, it was loads of fun!"

''Don't mention it Naruto.''

''Look at the blonde hanging out with his Iwa girlfriend. Damn love-birds.'' A voice spoke out.

Turning to face the person behind the voice they spot a boy who had brown, shoulder-length hair that hung about his face and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark, baggy outfit with a hooded red and black jacket and the most noticeable feature was that he had a senbon in his mouth. Taking a second to hear what the boy had just said it took all of Kurotsuchi's power to hold back from attacking the kid.

''What?! Did you just call us love-birds? We're only friends!'' She shouted in anger.

''Yeah, you heard me girly, I called you and that blonde kid love-birds. Got a problem with that Iwa girl? Go back to your village.'' The boy spat.

''You wanna fight Leaf underling? And I'd rather be an Iwa girl than some Konoha punk with a bad haircut! Let's go!'' Kurotsuchi reached for her katana when Naruto stepped in front of her. ''Hey! Get out of my way Naruto! I'm going to teach this kid a lesson!''

The commotion the two of them were causing caught the attention of the other first years who were now observing the exchange.

''Kurotsuchi, please don't. I don't want you to get in trouble for fighting, so please back off and let it go.'' Naruto spoke softly

''Well, ain't that cute? The blonde kid is trying to save his Iwa girlfriend from getting in trouble for hitting me, it's so romantic.'' The boy snickered.

Kurotsuchi looked at her friend in the eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. He really didn't want her to get in trouble, letting go of the katana's handle she makes a pouty face, ''Hmph, fine then Naruto you win this time.'' She then proceeded to walk back to where the swing was and sat under the tree.

Turning to face the boy Naruto just gives him a glare before walking off.

''Tch, losers.'' The boy said before walking elsewhere.

Naruto walked over to where Kurotsuchi went and sat beside her at the base of the tree. ''Kurotsuchi what were you thinking? Trying to get in trouble the first day and before class even started? Heck, before we even meet our instructors?!''

Looking at the blonde, Kurotsuchi was going to answer before another voice spoke cutting her off. ''Hey you two, don't mind that guy, he's always a wise-cracking jerk.''

Turning to look at the person Kurotsuchi and Naruto were greeted to the sight of the sweetest and friendliest looking girl they have ever seen. She had long, jet black hair that went down all the way to her lower back and she had brown eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt and jean shorts. All in all she was the type of girl everyone would consider the pretty girl type.

''Who are you?'' Kurotsuchi asked wondering why she was invading their personal space.

''Oh, sorry where are my manners? My name is Yukari Nishizumi!'' She introduced in a cheerful tone.

''I'm Naruto Uzumaki!'' The blonde declared.

''Nice to meet you Naruto.'' Yukari giggled before looking at Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi was hesitant to introduce herself, just when she almost got into a fight with a Konoha brat another one comes along and tries to talk to her. Deciding that the girl was harmless she sighed before speaking, ''Kurotsuchi, nice to meet you, so who was that wise-cracking asshole? I want to know his name so I can remember to kick his ass later.'' Kurotsuchi questioned

''Oh, that was Genma Shiranui and don't mind his attitude, just ignore him. So, why are you two sitting here by yourselves? Why don't you come and join the rest of us? The instructors are about to come out and get us.'' The girl said invitingly.

''I just like being alone with my blonde friend over here. I'm not much of the social type.'' Kurotsuchi spoke.

''Not much of a social type but you have the blonde boy as a friend? Seems like you're somewhat social.''

''Shut up!'' Kurotsuchi yelled.

''Oh come on Kurotsuchi! Let's go over and makes some more friends!'' Naruto got up to run over to the group of kids in the middle of the courtyard at an inhumane speed.

Yukari gave Naruto an exasperated look as if he was a psycho, ''Is your friend always like that? Loud and high speed?''

''Oh yeah, and I have to deal with him all the time...ugh.'' Kurotsuchi complained slapping herself in the face as she and Yukari walk after Naruto.

After a half hour of waiting the door to the academy opened and out stepped several instructors that Kurotsuchi assumed were all Chunin rank. ''Alright everyone! Settle down so we can get you your instructors!'' A Chunin with brown hair kept in a ponytail said. Seeing the students settle down he nods in satisfaction. ''Alright then, I am Iruka Umino, all who have me as their instructor form a straight line in front of me while doing so in an orderly fashion.'' He instructed.

However, his instructions fell on deaf ears as all the students who will be under his teaching all stampeded towards him like a bunch of psychotic wildebeests. ''Hey I said st...Agh!'' Iruka screamed in pain as he was trampled over by the students. After his class went into the building the other Chunin ran over to check on his well-being.

''Iruka!"

''Are you okay?''

Iruka was unable to answer, one particular first year had stepped on his throat. ''Ugh...ugh...agh...that girl has a strong foot...ugh...''

 **-Classroom #250-**

We see the entirety of Iruka's class sitting across the room chitchatting their little hearts out. In the back row we see Naruto and Kurotsuchi making small talk away from everyone else.

''So, Naruto I have been dying to ask you something if you don't mind.'' Kurotsuchi asked

''What? I can't hear you!'' Naruto said as the sounds of everyone talking drowned out Kurotsuchi's voice.

''I said I've been dying to ask you something if you don't mind!'' She repeated

''Whaaaat!?'' Naruto said holding his hand next to his ear

''I SAID...never mind.''

''OKAY!''

The door to the classroom opened catching the students by surprise in walked Iruka with a neck brace and crutches. He slowly tings his way towards his desk to face the front of the room, making his way to the desk he somehow tripped and fell over a broken heap. Groaning in pain Iruka's misfortune was providing some great entertainment for Naruto and Kurotsuchi. Taking a few minutes to get back on his two feet Iruka finally manages to get back up and takes a seat behind the desk. Setting his crutches aside he reaches for the clipboard on the desk and proceeds to go over the names of the students in the class.

''Ahem, hello class. I am Iruka Umino and I will be your instructor here for your entire four years here. Right now I will call attendance to see if everyone is here or if we're missing someone. Alright, first up is Shino Aburame.''

''...''

''Absent.''

''!''

''Choji Akimichi.''

''Munch...munch..''

''Absent.''

 _A few names later.._

''Sakura Haruno.''

''Chya!''

After going through a few more names Iruka had called out Kurotsuchi's. ''Kurotsuchi Kamizuru.''

''I'm here.'' The Iwa girl said enthusiastically.

''Sasuke Uchiha.''

''Hn...''

''And now we come to the last student on the roster. Do we have a Naruto Uzumaki here?'' Iruka asked looking at his students.

''I'm here sensei!'' Naruto shouted out with both his hands raised high.

''Ah, there you are. That spiky, blonde hair should help me recognize you.'' Iruka said placing the clipboard on the desk. ''Anyways, once again I am Iruka Umino and I will be your Chunin instructor for your entire four years here. I hope you take the lessons and lectures from me seriously if you wish to become shinobi of the leaf whether you're a native here or an exchange student from the village exchange program.''

Kurotsuchi gave a cocky smirk when she heard that.

''In return I also hope to learn a great deal from each and every one of you. I promise I will do everything in my power to give you a positive learning experience here and I hope you all in return make the best of it. Now, since our first period is the fundamentals of taijutsu let us go over a basics of it shall we?'' Iruka said as he struggles to get up from the desk. With both crutches under each arm he makes his way towards the board and picks up a piece of chalk though not without visible struggle.

''Alright, first lesson in basic taijutsu is..''

Iruka was interrupted when two spitballs were shot at him striking him on the head. Turning around he saw a certain duo snickering their butts off with a straw each of their hands. He turned around to berate them only for the two of them to fling a barrage of spitballs hitting him in various places such as the face, throat, chest. Then a spitball the size of a fist delivered the coup de grace by hitting him in...his ballsack. ''Yoooooooooouch!'' Iruka cried out in pain as he collapses on his knees whilst clutching his mini-mes a twitching mess.

 _Period 6.._

After a painful day involving things being thrown at him, rude and indecent noises being made when he was giving his lectures Iruka led his classroom out to the sparring field and track where they will do a few sparring matches and races using the basic taijutsu that Iruka had instructed them on.

''Alright you youngsters, last period begins and as you all know we will have a few sparring matches and some PT involved. So everyone find a buddy.'' Iruka instructed.

Yukari wanted to have a three-man group with Naruto and Kurotsuchi but she ended up being chosen by a girl who had pink hair and sounded like a howler monkey. Genma ended up being paired with some guy that had a dog riding on his head that Naruto found to be very obnoxious.

After several minutes all the students had chosen a buddy, nodding Iruka then continued his instructions. ''Alright, you see those tracks there?'' He asked earning nods from the youngsters. ''First I will have you race against your buddy if it behooves you, think of it as a little competition to build some camaraderie.''

Both Naruto and Kurotsuchi's eyes were replaced with bright yellow stars.

''Oh yeah! I get to beat Kurotsuchi now!"

''Hell yeah! I get to whoop Naruto's ass again!"

The two of them were then ordered to take their positions at the starting line.

''Are you two ready?''

Both of them nodded.

''Then on 3...2...1...Begin!"

Naruto and Kurotsuchi took off from the starting position in full on sprints and in the beginning Kurotsuchi had pretty much left Naruto in the dust and it seemed that the race would be in her favor. However, when they hit the middle of the track Kurotsuchi decided to feign fatigue.

''Ugh! The sun's heat is just too much...Not...much...oxygen..too...tired...to...continue..'' She moaned before pretending to faint just as Naruto zoomed past her.

''Aha! You're tired so it looks like I'm going to win this race and finally beat you at something!" Naruto declared, his voice getting quieter as he runs further away.

''Yeah in your dreams blondie.'' Kurotsuchi thought before a smirk plastered her face.

Naruto continued his running and saw the finish line within his grasp. At the finish line he saw his classmates cheering, some for him and some against him.

''Go blonde guy!''

''I hope you trip!''

''...''

''Run for your life!''

''Hn..''

''It would be such a drag if you had to drag yourself to the finish line.''

Hearing the cheering of his classmates Naruto picked up his speed and just when he was two meters away from the finish line...

 ***Swish!***

Kurotsuchi had zoomed right past Naruto with enough speed to send the boy spinning like a top and was sent careening into Iruka knocking the two of them over.

Bringing her sprint to a halt Kurotsuchi raised her hands into the air basking in the silence of victory.

''Woah, how did she move that fast?''

''She's awesome!"

''Yeah right, Sasuke-kun can beat her..''

Turning to face her classmates she spots Naruto laying on the floor, walking over to her friend she bends over and picks him up by his collar. The poor blonde had swirls for eyes. ''Heh, that's what happens when you act so cocky Naruto! You still got a long way to go before you can beat me in a race!'' Kurotsuchi teased.

 _1 hour later.._

After doing their sparring matches and a few more races the final bell rang and Iruka had dismissed his class for the day. Making their way out of the courtyard they then head towards the Ichiraku Ramen stand much to Kurotsuchi's dismay. ''Can we go eat something else Naruto? You realize how unhealthy ramen is?! Let's go to my house so I can cook some good food.'' She said.

Naruto just waved her off, ''I don't care! Ramen is the food of the Gods! So heavenly and tasty!''

''Yeah, sure it's tasty but if you keep eating it your whole life guess what's gonna happen?''

''What?''

Kurotsuchi then grabbed Naruto by his collar, pulling him in close where their faces were inches away. Naruto was taken by surprise and when he looked at his friend he saw that all too familiar evil, scary look in her eyes. It was the look of death.

''You'll die...'' Kurotsuchi whispered in a sinister voice, her eyes a glowing an evil red.

''Oh god...'' Naruto spoke in fear at the frightening sight, ''Fine! You go ahead and cook!'' Naruto pouted.

Releasing the blonde from her grip she then pinches his cheek. ''Good!'' She exclaimed before grabbing him by the nose via her nose pinch of death and drags him through the streets.

 **-Kurotsuchi's apartment-**

After nearly twenty minutes of walking for Kurotsuchi and dragging for Naruto they had arrived at her apartment complex. Heading through the front door Naruto was wondering what she had in store for lunch.

''Hey Kurotsuchi, what are you going to cook for us?'' He wondered.

''You'll see when I finish.'' She said

''I'm sure it's good! I can't wait to taste!''

'''That's a good boy!" Kurotsuchi said before they make their way into her apartment.

Entering her apartment she then heads straight for the kitchen. ''Make yourself at home Naruto, I'll go cook. Oh, and don't be too loud or else you'll regret it because I need to concentrate.'' She teased before taking out several cooking tools and begins cooking for her friend.

Naruto took a seat on the couch and admires how nice her apartment is compared to his. Her place was neat and orderly and he saw several mounted katanas and wakizashis on display in the living room. She had a nice HD T.V., spotting a blockbuster bag set on the table he looks into it and spots several Princess Gale movies in the bag. ''That's awesome, never seen one of these movies before!''

He then turns his attention to a table set at the corner of the room and what he saw sprawled across the table made him curious. He saw several frames that had pictures of Kurotsuchi. Getting up from the couch he makes his way over to the table.

Picking up one of the picture frames he saw a two year old Kurotsuchi being carried by a man who he assumed was her dad. Smiling, he sets it down and picks up another one. This one had a picture of Kurotsuchi in what it appeared to be the type of picture you'd put in a yearbook. He saw a smile on her face that he never saw before and he admits that the smile made her really cute. Her pink eyes in the picture sporting a look of happiness. ''Her eyes make her really pretty.'' Naruto said to himself setting the picture down and picks up the last one, this one was a picture of Kurotsuchi and her dad and a short old guy Naruto assumed was her grandpa. ''I wish I had pictures like this.'' He thought sadly setting the picture down.

Walking towards the kitchen he saw Kurotsuchi preparing what looks like salmon and shrimp and some type of salad, watching her cook he saw that she seemed to know what she was doing and before he could ask when it would be done both of their stomachs growled that one very loud growl that it usually made. Both froze and gave each other a look before laughing.

''So when is it going to be done Kurotsuchi?'' Naruto asked.

''Hey! You can't rush art!" She said.

''But I'm hungryyyyyyyyyy.'' Complained Naruto.

''Then be quiet and go lay on the couch because this will take at least another half hour if not an hour!'' Kurotsuchi ordered with authority.

''Fine!''

Naruto then goes to lay on the couch and as he does he hears the satisfying sound of the fish and shrimp sizzling in a pan. ''Man, I'm so hungry.'' He murmured before he dozed off.

Kurotsuchi places a few more salmon and shrimp tempura in the pan increasing the sizzling noise the oil was giving as it was frying the food. She then walks to the table and takes some uncooked ramen noodles, yeah sure she didn't like that Naruto ate ramen all the damn time but she wanted to try her hands on cooking it and seeing what he would think about it. Reaching into the cabinet she takes out a large pot and fills it up with water before putting it on the stove. Turning on the burner she then leaves the water to boil before heading back to the table.

 _One hour later..._

After over an hour of cooking, slicing and dicing cooking ingredients Kurotsuchi had finally finished making the ramen, her shrimp tempura and her pan-fried salmon she places the plates with the food neatly on the table. She gets up to sit on the counter and eyes her table carefully before nodding in satisfaction. Getting off the counter she then walks over to the couch where Naruto was napping. Spotting her sleeping friend she tries to prod him awake.

''Mmm, I want to eat ramen while riding a pony...'' The blonde said sleepily.

Kurotsuchi almost went into a fit of laughter at hearing that. Seeing her friend only stir in his sleep she then decided to take drastic measures. Walking over behind the couch she places her hands under the it. With an evil smirk she then proceeds to flip the couch over sending Naruto flying off and landing on the floor hard. The force of his landing enough to wake him up almost instantly.

''Ow!'' Naruto cried out.

''Wake up Naruto!'' She screamed in his ear.

''Agh! My ears!''

''Lunch is ready! So come and get it!"

''Lunch? Where?''

''On the table? Where else.'' Kurotsuchi said annoyed as she walks over to take a seat with Naruto following suit.

Naruto had a look of pure glee on his face, all the food seemed so good! Boy he couldn't wait to put all that in his stomach!

''Wow Kurotsuchi you cooked all this?''

''Of course, who else? So if you have nothing else to say dig in!''

''Okay!"

 _30 minutes later.._

After a quite dinner of pan-fried salmon, shrimp tempura and a bit of miso soup Naruto was purely satisfied by such a meal. Kurotsuchi just watched her friend eat enjoy her cooking with a smile. Taking his last bite of fried salmon and yes, even the salad Kurotsuchi prepared he gives out a loud burp signaling his satisfaction.

''Ah, that was really good Kurotsuchi! Thanks!'' He said happily.

''You better not tell anyone that I cooked for you or this will be the last time I do it.'' She pouted crossing her arms.

Hearing that, Naruto had to ask this one question that just popped in his head. ''Now I'm a bit curious Kurotsuchi, why did you cook for me?''

Blushing at the question she tried to pick her words carefully before answering him. ''I've said it already, I care about you Naruto. That's all.'' She said.

''And I appreciate it, I really do. No one has ever cooked for me..'' Naruto said with his trademark grin, ''So Kurotsuchi?''

''What is it?''

''I'm a bit curious about you, we're friends but I barely know anything about you!''

''And there's a lot of things about me that I won't tell you.'' She teased.

''Oh come on! Can I at least ask you some questions?''

''Mmm, I guess, but you can only ask two for now.''

''Great! So let's see...when is your birthday?''

''September 6th, what about yours?

''Oh wow, it's less than a week away! My birthday is...October 10th..'' He answered sadly.

Kurotsuchi didn't miss the hint of sadness in his voice but decided not to question it. ''One more question.''

''Let's see...what is your dream for the future?'' He asked with a smile.

''There's only one answer to that Naruto, I want to be the next Tsuchikage. The most awesome out of all the Kage. I'm gonna take that title away from my gramps!'' Kurotsuchi declared with a smug grin.

''Oh! That's similar to me because I want to be Hokage and the greatest one at that!"

''Bahahahaha! I don't doubt you for a second but mark my words that I will become a Kage before you!''

''Oh yeah? I bet I'll be Hokage before you become Tsuchikage!''

''Pffft, whatever Naruto. Now settle down because right now we're going to have seconds.'' She said getting up to fetch the ramen, placing it in the boiling water inside the large pot from earlier.

''I didn't know you cooked ramen Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto said.

''I don't, but I wanted to try it out and see if you like it. I mean, you loved my pan-fried salmon and shrimp tempura so let's see if you like my ramen.''

After eating some ramen and to Kurotsuchi's relief Naruto found her homemade noodle to be delicious. Checking the clock on her kitchen wall she saw that it was almost five in the evening. So she decided to spend the rest of the day training.

''Say Naruto, how about some training?'' She asked.

''What kind of training?''

''I've already taught you the fundamentals of kunai throwing and how to use your sai so...I think this time I'll teach you a martial art.''

''So cool! A martial art? Which one?''

''You'll have to wait and see when we get to the training field.''

 **-Third Training Field, 3 hours later-**

''Oof!'' Naruto grunted as he was knocked on his ass.

''You got to stop letting your guard down Naruto, otherwise your enemies will take you out.'' Kurotsuchi said in a lecture voice.

''You're just so fast though! No way I can keep up with your speed.''

''Just, get up Naruto. Jujutsu and Taekwondo take hard work to master, remember what I said about you? You have dedication and you work hard all the time. So do the same for these taijutsu styles and you'll be good. I promise.'' She explained helping her friend up. ''Now Naruto, what do you think you can do if an opponent comes charging you either with or without a weapon?''

''Well, I can try to shoulder throw you right?''

''Right, but you can't just reach your hands out and shoulder throw them because you gotta time it right. Now come charging at me like you have a katana.''

Doing what he was told Naruto charges Kurotsuchi like he had a katana in his hands, coming within reach Naruto 'slashes' with his imaginary katana only for Kurotsuchi to grab his wrists before giving it a good twist disarming him had there been a real weapon in hand. She then proceeds to shoulder throw him and places her foot on his throat hard making him tap out.

''I give, I give!'' Naruto cried out.

''Good boy.'' Kurotsuchi said letting him go.

''What else can we do with Jujutsu and Taekwondo?'' Naruto asked dusting himself off.

''Well, we've been doing it for over an hour and you seem to be getting the basics for each down, how about a spar?''

''Okay! This time I'm sure I can beat you!"

''Heh, go ahead and try.''

The two of them then get into position and turn to face each other.

''Ready? First to pin the other down for three seconds wins the spar so I want you to come at me with everything you got. Oh, and don't be soft just because I'm a girl.'' Kurotsuchi said receiving a nod.

''Begin!"

Kurotsuchi lunges forward and goes in for a mach speed punch and to her surprise Naruto managed to dodge it quickly. _''Damn, I didn't expect that, looks like my lessons do make a difference.''_

After her first miss she is greeted with a roundhouse kick that she effortlessly blocks it with her forearm but the force of the kick nearly knocks her over. Naruto then follows up with an uppercut only for Kurotsuchi to catch the punch with her free hand she then maneuvers her hand in a way that sends the blonde spinning to the ground.

''Woah!'' Naruto cried out as he lands on the ground with a thud. Kurotsuchi then follows up with a downwards hook kick only for Naruto to catch it. ''Gotcha!''

Naruto then pulls her down onto the ground next to him and goes to straddle her. He then reaches his hands downwards and goes to choke her while applying his weight against her to pin her down. Kurotsuchi was unable to do anything since her arms were pressed against her chest via his legs.

''I win this time!'' Naruto said with glee.

''One!''

''Two!''

''Thr...''

Before Naruto could count three Kurotsuchi managed to summon the strength to kick her leg upwards hitting Naruto in the back of his head.

''Ow!'' Naruto cried out releasing the girl from his clutches. Kurotsuchi then moves her arms from under his legs and quickly shoves his hands out of the way creating an opening where she flips him over and straddles him.

''What the?'' Naruto shouted in surprise as he ends up being pinned. Kurotsuchi then follows through by reaching for his arm and putting him in an arm lock with one of her legs wrapped around his chest effectively pinning him and leaving him at her mercy.

''One!''

''Dang it!''

''Two!''

''I...CAN'T...LOSE!"

''Three!''

Releasing Naruto from her arm lock she jumps into the air basking in her victory. ''Yeah! Kurotsuchi wins!'' She declared in happily.

''Aw man! I thought I had you!'' Naruto complained as he gets up.

''I admit Naruto, you almost had me there but it's going to be a while before you can beat me.''

''And I'll train every day then so I can get better!''

''That's exactly what we're going to do when class is over, train and train until we can't walk anymore!''

''That sounds awesome!''

After that they then went home since it was getting very late. After walking to Kurotsuchi's apartment complex they bid each other goodnight.

 **-Kurotsuchi's apartment, 1 week time skip-**

After a week of boring lectures, messing with Iruka and training after school the two of them have grown quite close. Today was a special day however. It was Kurotsuchi's birthday and she is seen sitting on her couch in the living room. A bored look on her face.

The day went by slow and was very boring for Kurotsuchi, when she went to get Naruto for school she knocked on the door for a good twenty minutes and after getting no answer she then resorted to using her katana she broke into his apartment and found that he wasn't home. She then went to look for him for ten minutes before deciding to head to school without him. After school she went to check his apartment again and he still wasn't there so she just went home for the afternoon.

 _''I wonder where he went..''_ She thought to herself with a frown.

She was sitting in the living room thinking about where her blonde friend went and she was starting to get worried about him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Getting up she walks to the door and opens it and the sight before her made her eyes go wide. There was Naruto, standing there with several things in his hands.

''H-h-happy b-birthday Kurotsuchi.'' He said shyly as he hands her a bouquet of flowers, a heart-shaped box of chocolate and a small teddy bear with a Konoha headband on it with a birthday card tucked in under it's arm and a balloon with best friends forever on it.

Her eyes widened at the sight, now she knew why Naruto went missing, he went out and bought these for her! ''N-Naruto..'' She tried to speak but the happiness she was feeling was preventing her from doing so.

''Th-this is for you Kurotsuchi. For being my best friend, playing with me, training me and spending time with me every day.'' Naruto explained handing her the gifts.

''I-I don't know what to say Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi said as a blush forms on her face. To say she was flustered was an understatement, sure she had birthdays with her dad and grandpa but she never really liked getting gifts and for Naruto to go out of his way to buy her all these things made her feel happy. The happiest she ever felt in her life.

''Can I..come in?'' Naruto asked receiving a nod from Kurotsuchi.

While Kurotsuchi went to set the gifts down on the table in the living room Naruto went straight for the kitchen and takes of his backpack off and places it on the table. He then takes out a cake and places an '11' candle on it.

Kurotsuchi was marveling over the gifts that Naruto had gotten her. Taking the heart-shaped box she opens it and finds even heart-shaped chocolate in it. Taking one she smiles before taking a bite out of it.

''Kurotsuchi.''

''Yes Naruto?'' She asked turning around.

''Happy birthday!'' He shouted.

''Oh, wow...'' She mumbled. The cake Naruto got was very delicious looking, it had red frosting on it and black sprinkles with the words. ''Happy Birthday Kurotsuchi!'' The frosting that was artistically formed what appeared to be a chibi Kurotsuchi with a smile.

''Come on! Make a wish and blow out the candle!'' Naruto said motioning for her to come over.

Kurotsuchi walks over and takes a seat next to Naruto, closing her eyes she takes a few moments to make her wish and then takes a big breath in. She then blows out the flame on the candle leaving the wick to smoke.

''Yay! So what did you wish for?'' Naruto asked.

''You never tell people what you wish for!'' Kurotsuchi shot back.

''Oh, alright then, let's dig in!'' Naruto handed her a plastic fork and the two of them spent the entire afternoon eating the cake.

''You know, you didn't have to do this for me.''

''I wanted too! You're my friend and I do this for them!''

''Alright then, fine by me.''

After a whole afternoon of eating cake and some quizzing on what she had taught him so far Naruto bid farewell to Kurotsuchi and went home for the night. Kurotsuchi then goes to clean off the table and puts the left overs in the fridge and before she went to bed she saw something that caught her eye, the little teddy bear she got from him had a card on it, walking over to the bear she retrieves the card from it's grasp and looks at it.

 _ **From: Naruto**_

 _ **To: Kurotsuchi**_

Smiling, she then opens it.

 _ **Dear Kurotsuchi,**_

 _ **I don't really know what to write here so I just wanted to wish your special day to be full of joy and fun! You are the most precious person to me and I just wanted to let you know that. Well, I have nothing else to say except I hope you enjoyed spending your birthday with me.**_

 _ **-Your favorite knucklehead, Naruto A.K.A. ''Blondie''**_

 ** _P.S.: The flowers aren't store bought, I picked them from the forest outside the village._**

Kurotsuchi was at a lost for words. _''He..he thinks I'm precious?''_ She thought with a shocked expression before smiling. She then walks into her bedroom and sets the card under her pillow. Changing into her sleeping clothes she jumps into bed.

''Thank you Naruto.'' She whispered to herself before falling asleep. A smile visible on her face.


	4. Meeting Sensei

Episode four: Meeting Sensei

 **-Class #250, October 9th-**

It's been a little over a month since Kurotsuchi's birthday and ever since then the two of them have become pretty much inseparable. There wouldn't be a second where you'd see Naruto without Kurotsuchi or Kurotsuchi without Naruto. Those two had become the best of friends in the short time they've known each other. ''Partners in crime'' Iruka would put it as they're pranks and antics have grown on him but yet were annoying as all hell!

And now here we are in the ninja academy and it's just another day in Iruka's class enduring another one of his boring lectures and this time we see him teaching Konoha History to the class. So to past the time what better way to do it then mess with Iruka? He was supposed to give a lesson on the battle of Kanabi bridge but since he had an Iwa native in here he decided to talk about the initial first battle between Konoha and Kumo.

''Okay, so during the initial Kumo offensive into Yugakure they managed to break through the defenses of the local military forces before nearly pushing into the northeastern border of our country. In response we sent two divisions to deal with the threat and when both forces met the first battle for control of Yu began. Does anyone know what happened in the very first battle we had with Kumo there? It involved the Fourth Hokage and...''

Seeing his class doze off with some students just sleeping while some were doodling on their papers he just sighed before continuing. ''Anyway...let's move on to the next lesson...''

 _4 hours later..._

After a another stressful day of teaching his class Iruka now brought them to the outside field where the final class which consisted of sparring matches and PT was always held. If the previous five classes didn't catch his student's attention then maybe this would!

''Everyone take a seat now, I have something that may catch your attention!'' Iruka ordered. Watching the students all take seats orderly in front of him he nods knowing that he had gotten their attention. ''Great, I want to say that instead of normal sparring matches that we normally do I've decided to have a tournament for today!''

''Oooooo.''

''That's fun!''

''Hn.''

''Yahoo!''

''Chya!''

''What a drag...''

Hearing the various reactions from his students he then proceeds to read through the clipboard he was carrying which contained the match-ups. ''Settle down everyone! Now, here is the list of who will be fighting who in this tournament and the first fight is...Naruto Uzumaki vs. Genma Shiranui!''

Naruto was jumping joyously, finally he can show how good he was to the class!

''Go beat him Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi said patting him on the back.

''You know I will! We've been training for a month now so I should be good!" He said before walking off to the ring. ''Yeah! Watch me show you who's boss!'' Naruto declared to the class.

Then from the crowd emerged Genma who had a smug expression on his face. ''Psh, I gotta fight that blonde nuisance? Oh well, this should be easy.''

Genma then walks up to the ring and the two students stare each other down.

''So, you ready to lose senbon mouth guy?!'' Naruto exclaimed.

''I think you're the one going down blondie. Gonna try and get me back for insulting your Iwa girlfriend?''

''Hey! She's not my girlfriend! She's my best friend and that's all!''

''Whatever, you gonna keep stalling this fight to avoid getting embarrassed or are we gonna start?'' Genma quipped.

Iruka however was getting annoyed at their exchange. ''Hey! The only reason you haven't started fighting yet is because you both keep talking which means I can't give the go to start!'' The irritated Chunin yelled.

''Sorry sensei.'' The two boys apologized bowing.

Acknowledging their apologies he goes to continue explaining. ''Apology accepted you two, now moving on. There are a few rules I want you to be aware of. Number one is no weapons allowed, this is a strictly taijutsu match and only the school taijutsu we've been teaching you or any taijutsu style you have can be used. Rule number two is that the matches will be won by either landing three consecutive hits or knock out. Those are pretty much the only rules actually so are you two ready to begin?''

The two boys nod and Iruka begins giving the countdown to begin.

''Then on 3...2...1...Fight!'' Iruka shouted

Genma would be the first to attack and he lunged forward to try and land a punch aimed at Naruto's face. The attack would fail however when Naruto just caught the punch with his palm. Taken by surprise Genma tries to go in for a swing with his free hand trying to get Naruto dead in the face and like his first attack it misses as Naruto just moves his head to the side completely avoiding it.

''Tch, you're pretty good for a blonde punk.'' Genma said.

He would try to perform a kick but again, Naruto just effortlessly catches the foot and goes to get Genma into a maneuver that sends him tumbling to the ground landing on his knees. ''What the hell?''

Naruto goes to deliver a shove that sends Genma falling backwards. Following suit Naruto quickly mounts the long haired boy. Putting his weight on Genma's body and pinning his arms against his chest Naruto goes in for a sleeve choke to try and choke the boy unconscious but Genma shoots his elbow upwards and strikes Naruto dead on in the chin.

''One point for Genma!'' Iruka called out.

''Damn!'' Naruto grunted before going in for a combination attack hoping to land some hits on Genma. Shooting his leg out he goes in for a roundhouse kick. His attack would fall short when the brown-haired boy catches the the attack with his palm and before Naruto can try to get his leg free Genma twists his leg and puts him on the ground and delivers an elbow strike to Naruto's chest. The force of the attack making the blonde boy cry out in pain.

''Two points for Genma!"

Growling in anger Naruto gets back up and gets back into the starting position. The two boys face each other once again.

''You should just give up blondie, you're not winning this.'' Genma said rudely.

''I'm gonna win, just you watch.'' Naruto declared.

''Naruto you can do it!'' Kurotsuchi called out from the bleachers.

Turning to face his best friend Naruto gives her a smile, looking back at Genma he gets into a taekwondo stance that had Genma guessing.

 _''Great, a stance I've never seen before.''_ He thought.

''Are you two ready?'' Iruka asked receiving a nod from the two boys, ''Fight!''

Just as Iruka gave the signal Genma attempted to go in for a hay-maker with his fist coming mere inches away from colliding with Naruto's and to his surprise, Naruto just moved his head sideways at a very fast speed. Genma did not anticipate what happened next when Naruto jumped forward and performs a double turn kick hitting Genma twice in the thigh.

''DAMN IT!'' Genma shouted out and before he could do anything Naruto followed up with a reverse hook kick that connects with his jawline. The force of the kick knocking the senbon out of his mouth and sending him spinning to the ground in pain.

''Stop stop!'' Iruka called out running over to the grounded Genma. ''Genma can you get up?''

''Urgh, yeah sensei, just took a hit to my jaw is all.'' Genma said rubbing his sore jaw.

Helping Genma up Iruka walks over to Naruto and takes his hand raising it into the air. ''The winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki! An incredible display of a three combo attack! Good job Naruto!''

''Yeah! Yeah! I did it!'' Naruto shouted in joy. His joyful jumping would be interrupted when Genma walked over to him still rubbing his sore chin. ''Yo, blondie.''

Turning to face the brown-haired boy Naruto just gave him his trademark grin. ''Pretty awesome huh?''

''Oh yeah, I've never seen that taijutsu style before, totally caught me off guard. Mind teaching that to me sometime?''

''Sure! I'd be happy to teach it to you!''

''Cool, cool.''

Genma then reaches his hand out, knowing what he was doing Naruto reached out with his own hand and the two boys shook. Genma now had some new-found respect for the blonde kid he gave a hard time to the past month. He walks over to where his senbon landed on the ground and after wiping it off puts it back in his mouth, ''Heh, maybe that guy isn't so bad.''

The sportsmanship shown with the two boys had the other students applauding. Well most of them.

''That was awesome!"

''Hn.''

''Chya! Sasuke-kun can take that ugly blonde!"

''...''

''Yahoo! Can't wait for our turn Akamaru!''

''What a drag..''

''Alright you guys, settle down now. We are going to begin the next match. So please, can Kurotsuchi Kamizuru and Sasuke Uchiha step up to the ring?'' Iruka instructed.

''Hn.''

''This'll be a piece of cake.''

''Chya! Kick her ass Sasuke-kun!''

''Rip his heart out Kurotsuchi!''

Kurotsuchi and Sasuke make their way to the ring and stand facing each other and Sasuke, being the Uchi-ass he is was feeling quite cocky and before Iruka could tell them to start he lunged forward and tried to land a punch to Kurotsuchi's throat only for the Iwa girl to catch the fist with no problem. ''What the heck are you doing Uchiha?'' Kurotsuchi growled annoyed.

''Sasuke! I did not tell you to start!'' An aggravated Iruka shouted. ''Get back to your side of the ring now!''

''Hn..'' Was all the dark-haired boy said as he stepped back to his side of the ring.

''Next unauthorized attack will get you disqualified Sasuke, now are you ready?''

Sasuke only nods. Turning to Kurotsuchi she nods as well. ''Alright, fight!''

Sasuke lunges forward to deliver a right hook at Kurotsuchi but the girl effortlessly grabs his arm and proceeds to shoulder throw him. With her opponent on the ground Kurotsuchi then proceeds to straddle him pinning his arms against his chest with one knee. With the Uchiha pinned and hopeless Kurotsuchi then performs a cross collar choke.

''SASUKE-KUN!" A pink-haired circus freak called out in dismay.

''Urgh! Get off me Iwa girl!'' Sasuke grunted.

Kurotsuchi only applies more pressure into the choke and in about ten seconds Sasuke is choked into unconsciousness.

''Kurotsuchi get off!'' Iruka ordered.

Doing as she was told the girl releases the Uchiha from her grasp. Standing up beside Iruka she just smirks in satisfaction, oh how good it felt to beat someone that was an Uchiha.

''The winner of this match is Kurotsuchi, our exchange student from Iwagakure!'' Iruka announced.

''She cheated!'' The pink-haired monkey called out.

''Not even Sakura, Kurotsuchi was just better in every way.'' Naruto corrected earning a glare from the girl.

''SAKURA! Settle down will you?'' Iruka ordered sternly.

''Y-yes sensei.''

Sasuke was infuriated, he not only lost, but he lost to a girl! And an Iwa exchange student at that! Getting up and dusting himself off he just walks back to the bleachers in pure frustration.

 _One hour later.._

An hour had passed and the tournament saw various wins, handshakes and an angry pink-haired girl. A fat kid named Choji Akimichi went up against a girl with platinum blonde hair named Ino Yamanaka and the chubby boy won when Ino tried to punch him in the stomach only for said body part to absorb the blow and sent the girl's fist flying back at her face hitting it and knocking herself out instantly. Another fight saw a shy girl named Hinata Hyuga go up against a boy named Shikamaru Nara and it was no surprise that the Shikamaru kid just complained about what a drag it was to fight before quitting and going back to the bleachers. The last fight of the first round saw Yukari Nishizumi fight against Sakura Haruno the pink-haired girl and the match ended just as it started when Yukari took Sakura with a leg sweep and the pinkette somehow knocked out from the landing.

The semi-finals saw Yukari, Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Hinata fighting it out with Yukari taking on Kurotsuchi and Hinata taking Naruto. Long story short, Yukari lost three to one while Hinata just stuttered and fainted. Now we move on to the final fight of the tournament.

Iruka walks in the middle of the ring with a big smile on his face. ''So far students this tournament has been fun, we've seen all kinds of matches and whether it was close or one-sided they were all excellent to watch. I'm happy to see my taijutsu lessons be implemented perfectly. Now on to the final match today, Naruto Uzumaki and Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, will you two please step forward? The two students in question get off from their seats on the bleachers and walk up to the ring, both sporting big grins on their faces.

''Alright you two, congratulations on making it to the finals. Remember the rules, no foul play, no weapons and have fun!''

Nodding, the two kids get into their respective positions. Naruto taking a taekwondo stance while Kurotsuchi takes a jujutsu stance.

''If you're both ready, begin now!'' Iruka shouted.

Kurotsuchi attacked first with a low sweep that almost caught Naruto off guard, the blonde however just jumped and shot his fist out hoping to land a blow on Kurotsuchi but the Iwa girl just raised her hand up and caught the attack. Shoving Naruto away Kurotsuchi follows up with a hurricane kick which was something he didn't even learn from the girl. The unknown attack had Naruto jumping back and he narrowly avoided taking a kick to the face that most likely would've knocked him out of the fight. Raising his arm in defense of the final kick he manages to block it and pulls Kurotsuchi in taking her by surprise. Reaching for her hands he grabs both of them and pins them against the small of her back leaving her completely defenseless.

 _''Damn! He's got me pinned!"_

Naruto then maneuvers himself behind Kurotsuchi and goes to apply a rear naked choke on his friend and succeeds in getting her into the move.

' _'Dammit!_ ''

 _''Ha! Got her!''_

Naruto then applies pressure into the choke and the girl can feel her neck being squeezed pretty hard. She struggles to break free only for Naruto to increase the pressure making everything more difficult for her. After about thirty seconds of struggling Kurotsuchi then catches Naruto by surprise by spinning her body in such a way that Naruto's chokehold is broken through.

''What the heck?''

Still surprised by the sudden spin Naruto failed to see Kurotsuchi go in for a double roundhouse kick hitting Naruto twice in the side.

''Aw man!''

''Gotcha Naruto!''

''Two points for Kurotsuchi!'' Iruka announced, ''Good move!''

''Oh man! Why are you good Kurotsuchi?!'' Naruto pouted as he gets into position to prepare for the next round.

''Because Naruto, I'm a natural.'' Kurotsuchi answered.

'Alright you two, two to zero right now. Fight!''

Naruto and Kurotsuchi then charge straight at each other with Naruto throwing a high speed punch while Kurotsuchi goes in for a speedy forward kick and both attacks intercept. The two of them are locked in a test of strength and thanks to Naruto being male. (No sexism intended because males usually have more muscle mass than females.) He was able to shove Kurotsuchi's foot away creating an opening. With that opening Naruto then launches a flurry of punches with most punches being dodged by the girl.

Naruto continues his assault and the amount of punches he was throwing eventually found it's way through Kurotsuchi's defense and he manages to land one hit.

''Okay Naruto stop!'' Iruka called out only for Naruto to continue throwing punches at his friend.

Kurotsuchi just kept her guard up as Naruto didn't seem to show signs on stopping his onslaught. She tries to go in for a punch to get the winning point but Naruto did a spinning hook kick and manages to score another hit on his friend striking her in the thigh.

''Alright two points for Naruto!"

''Yeah! I got you Kurotsuchi!'' Naruto said as they both go back into the starting position.

''You sure did Naruto, but I'm going to win this match.'' Kurotsuchi said in a sweet but intimidating voice. _''Dammit! He's getting the hang of taekwondo and jujutsu!''_

The two of them get into the starting position and assume their respective fighting stances.

''I'm impressed you two, this is easily the best match in the tournament. Next point wins. You two ready?''

''Yes sensei.'' They answered in unison

''Then begin!''

Instead of charging each other like they normally do Naruto and Kurotsuchi just jumped back to create some distance in between them. Without any warning they both go running towards each other at full sprint and when they came within arm's reach of each other Naruto threw a punch while Kurotsuchi shot her foot in a jumping front kick that sends her flying straight.

 **[Slow motion sequence]**

The two of them are slowly inching towards each other with high hopes that their respective moves would be able to hit the other first therefore earning them the point that was needed to win the match. Then Naruto and Kurotsuchi's fist and kick were coming closer, and closer about to impact each other in the face.

 _''I win!''_

 _''Sorry Naruto, this match goes to me.''_

 **[End slow motion sequence]**

 **BAM!**

Naruto and Kurotsuchi's faces were met by a punch and kick respectively and the attacks sends them both flying backwards from the attacks and they land on the ground with a thud. Their bodies remained motionless for a few minutes before Kurotsuchi stirs, she attempts to get up on her feet but the force of Naruto's punch had done a lot on her and she falls onto her knees. Naruto wasn't fairing any better at the kick connected with his nose giving him a nosebleed. He tries to get up but just couldn't. The two of them on their knees looking at each other with smirks plastering their faces.

''Wow!''

''Chya! If that was Sasuke he would've won!''

''What a drag...''

''Yahoo!''

They then try hard to get up again only for Iruka to step in between them. ''That's enough you two, you both hit each other at the same time.'' He said as he helps them both up and has them stand in front of him. They turn to each other with smirks that said ''I definitely kicked your ass.''

''This match is a draw!'' The Chunin exclaimed. ''Good match you two, seriously, that was good. You both earned a passing grade for the quarter for such a spectacular match.''

Smiling at the praise their sensei was giving them they bow in respect before turning to each other. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment before reaching their hands outward.

''Good match Kurotsuchi!''

''Pft, whatever you say Naruto.''

They then shake hands and the display of sportsmanship the other students were witnessing got them cheering accompanied with a round of applause.

''Wow that was cool!''

''...''

''Chya! If Sasuke was fighting it would've been better!"

''Well, I guess it wasn't that much of a drag..''

After the tournament Iruka dismissed his class for the day and to celebrate the tie they had Naruto and Kurotsuchi decided to get some BBQ and a lot of ramen. After that they went to the training field to try and out shoot each other in kunai throwing and to Kurotsuchi's surprise Naruto managed to match her throw for throw. Surprised nonetheless Kurotsuchi was glad that her teachings were having a strong and positive effect on her friend. They then spent the rest of the day at the field before heading home for the night.

 **-Naruto's apartment complex, October 10th-**

* * *

 **Mini Flashback**

Naruto ran straight home after having class that day, after they left class that day Kurotsuchi wanted to take him out to celebrate his eleventh birthday but Naruto wanted to run home first to prepare.

''Hey Naruto, let's go do something fun for your birthday!'' Kurotsuchi said

''Okay! Let me run home first to get some things okay?''

''Sure, I'll come by later after taking care of a few things.''

Okay! See you later!''

They then parted ways. This Friday was going to be full of fun!

 **Flashback end**

* * *

So here we are with Naruto in his apartment gathering some things and putting them in a bag, Kurotsuchi had told him that she wanted to take him hiking to spend some time to themselves, excited at experiencing something new Naruto was quickly packing his bag when he heard some loud banging on the door. Spooked by the sudden noise Naruto walked up to the door.

''Who is it?'' He asked.

No response...

Shrugging, he goes to open it.

''Kurotsuchi?''

Just as he opened the door several people charge through it tackling him to the the floor. Before Naruto could assess the situation he is met with a flurry of punches to the face, being stomped on and kicked before he is picked up by the collar of his shirt and thrown across the living room. The throw sent him flying into the coffee table in his living room shattering the glass.

''AGH!'' He cried out as one hand holds his bleeding nose while the other clutches his stomach. Looking up he spots about five to ten people in his apartment, some villagers and some shinobi of the village.

''Today is a special day for you demon!'' One of the shinobi snarled. ''I hope you're ready because we so have the perfect present for you!''

The man walks up to the frightened boy who can only attempt to crawl away from him only to back up against the wall.

''L-leave me alone!" Naruto screamed out as he is dragged out of his apartment.

''K-KUROTSUCHI!''

 _Several hours later, that evening._

Kurotsuchi is seen walking through the streets heading straight to Naruto's apartment and in her hands were grocery bags which contained various ingredients that she wanted to try making for Naruto. After trying her hand at making her own ramen recipe that she was satisfied with she wanted to take him out hiking on the Hokage monument even though her most hated person's head was carved into the rock.

Several minutes later she makes her way to Naruto's building and ascends the stairs. Getting up to the floor where his apartment was she makes her way to his door only to find it open.

''What the hell?''

Walking into the apartment she finds the living room trashed. Setting her bag down she walks over to the living room the find the coffee table completely smashed. ''What the heck happened?''

She searched the rest of the house and found no sign of Naruto. ''It...it looks like there was as struggle here..no..please don't let it be..''

Dashing out of the house she begins searching around the village in search of her friend. Hoping what she thought was happening wasn't true.

 **-Konoha Red Light District-**

Despite searching for a her friend around the entire village for almost a few hours and coming up short she wasn't about to quit. She went through every district in the city except the cursed red light district. Being the only one she hadn't checked she was hoping that she'd find Naruto here. It was around eight at night now so the streets were mostly empty. A villager or shinobi would walk by her every now and then.

Running through the streets she checked every street corner, any alleyway she could find but still came up short. Stopping in front of an old liquor store to catch her breath she swore she hear what sounded like someone crying. Her heart beating hard she slowly followed the sounds of the noise and eventually it led her to an alleyway that she must've missed. She walks into the alley and the sounds of whoever it was crying was getting louder and when she reached the end of it and spotted a familiar head of spiky, blonde hair.

Her heart broke instantly recognizing who it is. It was Naruto, beaten to a pulp, one black eye, busted lips with the blood dried up making him look more grotesque and his shirt torn in places where she could see several bruises on his chest and a kunai still embedded in his gut.

''N-Naruto!'' She screamed as she bent down next to him.

''Get away from me!'' Naruto screamed out as he tried to crawl away.

Kurotsuchi caught a glimpse of his eyes. The look on them made her almost cry. They were full of fear. ''Naruto it's me! You're best friend Kurotsuchi!'' She shouted trying to calm him down. ''There's nothing to be afraid of.''

Realizing who it was Naruto's fear dissipated and relief replaced it as he reached his arm out and embraced Kurotsuchi in a hug and began crying into her shoulder.

''I-it hurts Kurotsuchi...it hurts so much.'' He began to cry.

Placing a hand on in his hair she began to gently stroke it while speaking softly into his ear.

''There there, I'm here Naruto, you don't have to be scared, your best friend is here..'' She cooed.

''B-but Kurotsuchi...it hurts, I never did anything, no one wants me around...''

''Stop it! Don't ever say that Naruto! You're wanted do you know that? You know who wants you around? Me, I've enjoyed being around you since the beginning. We've been through a lot of things this past month. Please don't cry..you ..have me..''

Looking up from her chest Naruto looks into her eyes and he saw tears in them. ''R-really? You really enjoy being around me?''

''Of course! If I didn't I wouldn't have been hanging out with you and training you everyday! You're...special to me.'' She explained trying to fight back her tears, she didn't want to appear emotional when her friend, BEST friend needed her comfort. ''Those pricks...''

''''K-Kurotsuchi..'' He whispered before crying into her chest again.

Kurotsuchi then pulled her friend closer to her and gave him another hug, a hug that showed that she truly care for him, a hug she had never given anyone before. Despite the fact that he was from a village that she hated in the beginning she made a choice. Be this boy's friend or be alone. She contemplated the decision because the last boy that she was very close to betrayed her village. When she got her surprise birthday present from Naruto the month before she decided right then and there that this boy, the one crying in her arms right now was worth it. The last boy she was so close too never did anything like that for her except bomb her village before abandoning her.

The two of them continue the embrace until Kurotsuchi heard Naruto's crying cease, moving herself back a little she looked down and saw that he had cried himself to sleep. Smiling she then carries him on her back and walks him out of the dreaded, dark alleyway and makes her way to the hospital.

 **-Kurotsuchi's apartment-**

The lock to Kurotsuchi's apartment jiggles a bit and a second later the door is kicked open, Kurotsuchi then walks in with her friend riding on her back and walks into her room and gently places Naruto on her bed. While she had taken him to the hospital to get him patched up the receptionist refused to have him treated and kicked them both out since they didn't have any medical treatment for 'evil children' like him or so they claimed.

''Those assholes..'' She growled to herself as she walks over to her dresser mirror and opens one of the drawers. Reaching into it she pulls out a medical kit and quickly rushes over to grab the chair from the desk on the opposite end of the room and quickly places it next to her bed. She then sits down and opens the medical kit taking out several odorless field towels and begins cleaning his face which had dried blood on it. Gently pulling out the kunai she then takes off his torn shirt and spots the kunai wound had...already begun to...heal?

''What the..how is this happening? Is it some kekkei genkai are something?'' She thought in awe at how Naruto's wounds seemed to be healing at a superhuman rate. Ignoring it she cleans off the dried blood regardless before focusing on his black eye. She walks to her fridge and gets some ice from it and wraps them in a towel. Back in the room she gently, ever so gently places it on his eye making him wince in his sleep.

Before she finishes she takes one more field towel and begins wiping off the remainder of the dry blood that she had missed before he was completely cleaned off. Closing the med-kit she then sits back against her chair sighing.

''I'm glad he isn't in a life-threatening condition.'' She then reaches her hand out and caresses his cheek, inadvertently rubbing her finger against his whisker marks. Leaning forward and laying her head on the bed she then begins to slowly fall asleep.

''Naruto..I promise I won't let anything happen to you..'' She said to herself before falling asleep.

 _The next morning.._

* * *

 **[Dream sequence]**

 _''Kill the demon brat!''_

 _''Yes! This time we will finally avenge our fallen comrades!''_

 _''Hurry! Kill him before any ANBU arrive!''_

 _Naruto was shoved against a wall with a hand on his throat choking the life out of him._

 _''L-let me go!'' The boy pleaded._

 _''Yeah right! You think we'll just let a demon brat like you roam freely through our village any longer huh?! You'll probably just bide your time planning a way to destroy our village in one blow right?! Am I right demon?'' A Chunin spat in pure disgust while holding a kunai knife at the boy's heart._

 _''W-what are you talking about? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Naruto shouted back._

 _''Aw, is the demon boy trying to play innocent? Well you know what? I've had enough of your shit!'' The Chunin growled before shoving his kunai straight through Naruto's heart ending the boy's life._

 **[End dream sequence]**

* * *

''Agh!"

Naruto then sat up gasping in shock, a massive headache throbbing in his head.

''Wah!...'' Naruto looked around and saw that he wasn't in his room or...dead? ''Oh...it was just a dream..'' He said to himself when he noticed someone sleeping with their head on the bed beside him. ''Kurotsuchi..''

Naruto then remembered the event from the previous night..he had went home, packed his bag to go on a small hiking trip with his best friend, they attacked him, they took him from his house and brought him into an alleyway where they beat the ever living shit out of him.

 _''Why...why do they do this to me..''_ He thought to himself. Feeling his lip and his eye he didn't feel pain or any bruises, they were gone! ''Woah, how did I heal so fast?''

Just then Kurotsuchi lifted her head up, rubbing her eyes she gasps when she sees that Naruto is awake and reaches out getting him in a hug. ''I'm glad you're okay!"

''You found me? How?''

''Of course I did blondie, I spent the whole evening looking for you after I saw your apartment.'' Explained Kurotsuchi as they separate. ''I swear, next time they try to attack my knucklehead they're gonna deal with me, Kurotsuchi!'' She declared.

Naruto was so glad that Kurotsuchi had found him, what would've happened if he tried to go home on his own? Most likely another mob would've attacked him and might have even killed him this time considering he had already taken quite a beating.

''I tried to take you to the hospital but those jerks refused to take you in, they acted as if you're a demon or something that they hated and feared.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Oh...well, I'm not surprised, everyone treats me like that except the Hokage and you.''

''I..I don't know why they do that to you Naruto, but don't let it get to you okay? Remember you always have me with you. I..I promise I'll never, under any circumstances leave your side. You're my most precious person.'' She spoke in a sweet voice.

Naruto looked at her with a blush on his face. ''You're my most precious person too Kurotsuchi, and I promise to protect you too.''

Hearing his words Kurotsuchi gave him a smile before noticing his black eye and busted lip healed. ''Wait a minute! How did those heal already?!''

''Huh? Oh, I don't know heh heh. Guess I'm just awesome like that!'' Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

''Huh, well, alright then I'll go and make you breakfast okay?''

''Okay!''

20 minutes later Kurotsuchi walked in with a tray filled with some of the most delicious looking breakfast Naruto had ever seen! She had made scrambled eggs, some bacon, pancakes with syrup, some hashbrowns completed with a bowl of Raisin Bran and a cup of pulp free orange juice.

''Wow! This looks really good Kurotsuchi!''

''Eat!''

''Fine!"

Naruto then devoured his breakfast at his normally inhumane speed much to Kurotsuchi's joy, in 2.5 seconds the whole tray was empty.

''Burp! Ah! That hit the spot!'' Naruto said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. ''I'll get it.'' Kurotsuchi got up from her chair and went to check who it was and to her surprise it was Hiruzen Sarutobi.

''Ah. Kurotsuchi, how are you this morning?'' The old man said with a warm smile.

''Oh! Um...Lord Hokage..I'm...good.'' The nervous girl replied. _''Damn!''_

''Is young Naruto here? I went to check his apartment and found it unlocked and..a bit messy.''

''Y-yes, he's here.''

''Ah, may I come in?''

''Of course, please come in, he's in my room.''

Hiruzen then walks into the room and spots our favorite blonde boy just laying there rubbing his fat belly.

''Good morning Naruto.'' Hiruzen greeted taking off his Hokage's hat.

''Why hello old man!'' The blonde greeted back. Kurotsuchi was shocked, Naruto talks to the Hokage like that?!

''Hey! I'm not old! I'm just super wise is all!'' Hiruzen protested.

''Sure you are! Old man!"

''Naruto!"

Kurotsuchi found their antics hilarious as she grabs another chair and places it next to hers for Hiruzen to sit on.

Together the three of them chat for the next hour and eventually the topic changed to..the dreadful events of last night. Naruto had explained what had happened from being abducted from his apartment and taken to an alleyway to get beaten to a bloody pulp to Kurotsuchi finding him and taking him to the hospital only to be denied before ending up at her apartment.

Hiruzen was furious at what his villagers and shinobi were doing, he had never known about this and hearing it from the boy himself only made his rage intensify. ''Damn! Those scum..of all people The fact that shinobi were apart of it makes me even angrier!"

''I-I really don't understand why they do this to him Lord Hokage. I really don't, but I have here a kunai which I hope contains the finger print of the one responsible.'' Kurotsuchi said handing the Hokage the weapon.

''Yeah old man, you should punish everyone who was involved! Kick them out of the village!'' Naruto ordered.

He places a hand on each their heads giving them a warm smile. ''Now now Naruto, no need to do such a thing, I'll get to the bottom of this so you leave it to me alright? And no bossing me around!''

''Hey! I'm so awesome that even the Hokage has to do what I say!''

''Naruto! Stop being so annoying!'' Kurotsuchi said giving him her nose pinch of death.

''Ow ow! Okay I'm sorry sheesh!''

''That's my knucklehead.'' Kurotsuchi said sweetly releasing him from her death pinch.

''Haha, you two are really quite the duo you know that?'' Hiruzen laughed. ''Now, don't you two have school today?''

''It's Saturday old man.'' The two said in unison.

''Oh right, I forgot.''

''See? You are old!''

''Am not!''

After that the Hokage left to head back to his office after wishing Naruto a late happy birthday to finish the dreaded paperwork of his. The two of them decided to head out and do that hiking trip that Kurotsuchi had originally planned. To Kurotsuchi's relief they made it to the the hiking area without incident and the day was fun for them. Despite hiking all the way up to Fourth's head that Kurotsuchi hated so much she let it go because she didn't want to upset her friend by bashing his hero.

''It's a beautiful view isn't Kurotsuchi?'' Naruto asked as they both look on from the Fourth's head.

''Yeah, it really is. Does this spot really put you at ease Naruto?''

''Honestly...it does. I don't know why.''

Feeling the animosity within her subside, she really decided that she couldn't say anything rude to kill the moment, her friendship with the blonde was just too precious for her to destroy and without him she would be lonely again. ''Well I'm glad you have a special spot, because if you like it then I like it.'' She said sincerely.

''That's great!''

The two of them then continue looking into the distance land, they spent the whole day just sitting there enjoying each other's company. Needless to say when they went home they did not encounter any hostility or were met with glares. Thank Kami.

''Happy birthday Naruto.''

XXXXXX

 **Seven month time skip, conclusion of year one.**

Naruto and Kurotsuchi are seen doing another sparring match at the third training field. Good news was that Hiruzen had found the culprit responsible for assembling that mob and the man was thrown in jail for the rest of life. The past seven months following that dreaded incident were some of the best in Naruto's life, not only had the villagers seem to not attack him even when he was alone his one-on-one training with Kurotsuchi saw huge progress thanks to Lord Hokage having the ANBU who did not hate Naruto watch over him 24/7. One particular female ANBU with long, untamed raven hair had a huge interest in the two of them. Aside from that Naruto was getting superb in the arts of jujutsu and taekwondo to where he was nearly able to beat Kurotsuchi in very close matches.

In addition to the positives Genma had befriended to two and the three have grown quite close. Kurotsuchi however, was skeptical in the beginning but upon seeing that Genma was no longer a prick she figured he was cool.

''You're good Naruto..no you're getting excellent at jujutsu and taekwondo. I'm really proud of your progress.'' Kurotsuchi said with a smile.

''I'm only good because of you Kuro-chan.''

Kurotsuchi then pinches him on the nose and proceeds to pull it hard.

''Ow!''

''I said never call me that!" Kurotsuchi growled pretending to be angry.

''Sorry sorry!''

 **One year later, end of second year.**

I'll hit the stupid target!'' Naruto shouted as he hurls several kunai and to his and Kurotsuchi's pleasure they all hit the target dead center. ''I did it! I did it!'' Naruto exclaimed jumping for joy.

''I'm proud! My lessons really do make a difference!" Kurotsuchi was patting him on the back.

''I bet I can outdo you in kunai throwing!'' Naruto said smugly.

''Oh yeah? Let's see you try!"

After spending the whole day throwing kunai to try and trying to outdo the other Naruto was able to match her throw for throw!

''Well look at that Naruto, your kunai throwing is easily good as mine, I'm glad, seriously without me you would suck!" She teased.

''I know that, I'm thankful for the training you've been putting me through.'' Naruto said putting his arm around her shoulder only for his arm to be swatted away.

''Hey! Don't do that!

''Why!?''

''Because I said so!''

''Fine!''

XXXXXX

 **End of year three.**

''Come on! Show me your inner warrior!'' Kurotsuchi shouted as she and Naruto dash towards each other. Kurotsuchi attempts to swing her katana hoping to get her friend but Naruto brings his sai up and catches the blade with one of the prongs.

''Gotcha!'' Naruto declared twisting his sai disarming her in the process.

''Dammit!" Kurotsuchi grunted in annoyance.

''Now I win this match!"

Naruto thrusts his sai forward hoping to land a hit on the girl only for her to move her hands around the sai and grabs both of his wrists. Twisting it she disarms him and shoulder throws him without trouble. With him on the ground she rushes over to pick up her katana. Turning back to face the downed Naruto she thrusted the sword downward aimed at his face only for him to unsheathe his ninjato and manages to intercept the blade.

''Nice move Naruto. But not nice enough!" Kurotsuchi said as she manages to swipe the blade away leaving him open once more.

Before the blade could hit him in the face Naruto rolls out of the way and gets on his knees causing her katana to embed into the ground. With Kurotsuchi's side exposed and her sword stuck in the dirt Naruto performs a roundhouse kick hitting Kurotsuchi in the side of the head making her stagger sideways.

He follows up by shoving her in to the ground leaving her defenseless.

 _''Dammit! I won't lose!''_

''I win!'' Naruto exclaimed bringing his sword down once more.

Kurotsuchi however just rolled out of the way and delivered a hard uppercut sending Naruto flying backwards while inadvertently dropping his ninjato.

''Fuck!''

''You fell for the same old trick every time Naruto.'' Instead of going in for an attack Kurotsuchi decided to play nice and wait for Naruto to get up.

''Damn, that hurt.'' Naruto said getting back with his ninjato in hand. Standing up on his two feet Naruto and Kurotsuchi then give each other glares. The match so far had been dead even between them and they knew they had to finish it, right here, right now.

They both then charge towards each other in full springs with their swords ready to swing at the other.

''You're going down Kurotsuchi!''

''You lose Naruto!"

 ***Clang***

Several hours later the duo is seen laying on the grass, the match had dragged out for so long that they had become too exhausted to continue.

''Man, I didn't expect you to get this good.'' Kurotsuchi turned to face her friend.

''Hey, I did learn from the best right?'' Naruto said with a smile.

''You're right, I did teach you after all.''

''So I guess in sword fighting we are evenly matched?''

''I wouldn't say so, more like I'm a few feet ahead of you still.''

''Hey! I'm dead even with you c'mon!''

''Sorry Naruto, you have to actually beat me in a match!''

''Man!"

XXXXXX

 **After graduation, the next year.**

''I'm great at kunai marksmanship, I am proficient in using my sai and sword fighting and most importantly, I can defend myself. I've graduated from the ninja academy and it's all thanks to you Kurotsuchi.''

Naruto and Kurotsuchi are seen sitting next to each other on atop the Hokage monument looking off into the beautiful sunset that plagued the sky. Orange and bright. Over the past year Kurotsuchi had learned that Naruto's parents had died during the Kyuubi's attack and felt her heart break, but seeing that he didn't let such a tragedy get to him and how he remained his usual, goofy self made her smile. As the days, weeks, months and years went by Naruto had fallen in love with his best friend though he never said anything because she'd probably pinch his nose and pull it off! Kurotsuchi however was in the same boat. His goofy, happy go lucky personality, his new found confidence and his caring attitudes towards her..well she liked him that's what she tells her self! She was a tough girl after all and she wanted to appear that way!

She had trained him, played with him, spent time with him every single day for the past four years. Something Kurotsuchi hadn't done for any boy she knew back home. The other positive things was that for Kurotsuchi, she graduated at the top of the class and was the only exchange student to do so while Naruto was second place, followed by Genma, Yukari and then Sasuke much to the Uchiha's chagrin and when they performed the clone technique for the final exam Naruto had accidentally created over one-hundred clones discovering the shadow clone jutsu much to Iruka's shock.

Now in regards to their appearances they changed too now at age fourteen Naruto was 5'6'' and had a slightly muscular body that was normal for boys his age. His outfit consisted of an orange and black combat jacket that had shoulder pockets with velcro on them. His left side had the kanji for fire while on his right arm-sleeve had the leaf symbol attached to it as a patch and orange cargo pants. He had his Konoha headband tied to his forehead and his hair appeared a bit wilder as well making him look more feral. Kurotsuchi now stood at 5'3'', her breasts had developed to Naruto's pleasure and she now dawned a Konoha headband as well. Her outfit that showed she was from Iwa remained the same.

They both would never admit it or even dare say anything at all about it but, they both found each other very attractive. Naruto found her now more womanly voice and slender but curvy figure sexy while Kurotsuchi found his new found deep voice bit of a turn on.

''Aside from all those things can protect you now Kurotsuchi as you've protected me.'' Naruto looked at her and gave his trademark foxy grin.

''I tell you, the past four years have been the best time of my life Naruto. I can't believe I was thinking about not being your friend in the beginning and I'm glad I did, I really mean that.'' Kurotsuchi said returning his smile.

Naruto then turns to face the Iwa girl and grabs both her hands. The look he was giving her made her blush furiously. ''Kurotsuchi, I really appreciate everything you've done, you're easily my most special person and..I have to tell you something really important.''

''W-what?'' She said nervously. _''Special? In...what way?''_

''I...I...''

''Y-you what?''

Sparkles were appearing all around them. Butterflies in both their stomachs with massive blushes plastering their faces.

''I...''

''Yo! What's up love-birds!?'' A voice shouted completely killing the moment.

''Genma!'' Naruto shouted as the two separate. Genma had jumped in between them and was seen laughing at their shyness especially Kurotsuchi's since she never acted like that. His appearance didn't change at all except he looked more mature and had his Konoha bandana backwards. That damn senbon still in his mouth.

''What are you doing here? And we are just best friends!'' Kurotsuchi gave him a death glare.

''Fine, fine, you're best friends. I just came here to tell you that Iruka sensei wants us to come back to his class in a week because he's announcing our teams. Don't be late...love-birds.'' He explained before running off.

''Yeah, whatev..I SAID WE'RE JUST BEST FRIENDS!''

''Yeah! Best friends!'' Naruto added before they both take off after the brown-haired teen.

As they run off after Genma a figure emerges from bushes smoking a pipe. Hiruzen Sarutobi, our beloved Third Hokage was watching the entire exchange. ''Okay, that's honestly cute. I hope Onoki doesn't mind hehe, it's only a matter of time!''

 **-Classroom #250, a week later-**

Our beloved Genin from class 250 are seen relaxing and having conversations about various topics, they had arrived an hour before but Iruka was still missing so they decided fuck it, let's just talk our happy Genin butts off until then.

In the back row we see Naruto, Kurotuschi, Genma and Yukari sitting together. They were discussing how their Jonin sensei would be like. Would he/she like them? Oh it was very nerve-wracking!

Just then Iruka walked in prompting the students to go silent. He had a very warm smile on his face and walking up to the desk he began speaking. ''Ahem, hello Genin!''

''Hello sensei!'' They class greeted.

''I bet you're all excited to get you're teams now huh?''

''Oh yeah!''

''Then here it is! The list of all the teams that have been assembled!'' Iruka exclaimed holding the piece of paper high for the class to see. ''If there isn't anything you wish to say then we shall begin!"

Iruka cracks his fingers and neck before continuing. ''Alright, the first team is...

''Sasuke Uchiha.''

''Hn.''

''Ino Yamanaka.''

''Yeeeeeessss!''

''And finally...Sakura Haruno!''

''Chya! True love conquers all!''

However, the platinum blonde and pinkette then glared at each other.

''Sasuke-kun is mine billboard brow!''

''Shut up pig! He has a thing for pinkettes!''

''Oh fuck me..'' Sasuke murmured in horror.

''BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!'' Iruka screamed making everyone shiver in fear. ''Shut up and listen. You're team seven and your Jonin sensei will meet you in the cafeteria. Moving on! Next team is...

''Kiba Inuzuka.'

''Yahoo! Bark!''

''Hinata Hyuga.''

''And Choji Akimichi. You're sensei is one of our most experienced shinobi out there and you will meet him in the courtyard.''

''Yes sensei.'' Kiba and Hinata answered while Choji just kept stuffing his fat face.

Nodding, he continued on. ''Okay. the third team now is...''

''Yukari Nishizumi.''

''Shino Aburame.''

''...''

''And Shikamaru Nara!''

''What a drag...being a ninja is so troublesome..'' The pineapple shaped haired boy complained.

''You acting like that while on a mission and getting your teammates killed because of your superb laziness would be a drag and more so troublesome. Anyway, You're sensei is the top genjutsu user in our village and you will meet her at the tracks behind the school.'' Explained the Chunin.

Iruka announced the rest of the teams and after a half hour it all narrowed down to three particular Genin. Eyeing them with interest Iruka then proceeded to call out the final team.

''Finally, the final team assembled consists of the following three. Naruto Uzumaki.''

 _''Believe it!''_

''Genma Shiranui.''

 _''Not bad, not bad.''_

The two boys then fist bump.

Kurotsuchi was gripping the edges of her chair. _''If I somehow don't end up with my Naruto I'll...''_

''And finally...Kurotsuchi Kamizuru! Congratulations you three!'' Iruka declared with a thumbs up.

''YES!'' Kurotsuchi screamed out. ''We're together!" She grabs Naruto and hugs him while rubbing her cheeks against his much to his embarrassment and Genma's enjoyment.

''Since you're the top three students of this class you have been requested by easily the best Jonin we have. You will meet her here after class.'' Iruka explained, ''Now, dismissed!"

 _One hour later.._

Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma have been waiting for quite some time. Every other team had already left to meet their senseis and are probably off doing bad ass missions except them.

''This is taking way too long, by the time sensei gets here we've been done with twenty A-ranked missions.'' Genma grumbled.

''I know right? This is boring..'' Naruto added.

''Well, Konoha shinobi are such losers. Hehehehe.'' Kurotsuchi snickered earning glares from her teammates.

''Uh uh! You're an Iwa girl in service to Konoha and by that logic you're a shinobi of this village therefore making you a loser too!'' Naruto laughed earning a nod from Genma. ''Burn!''

''Care to repeat that Naruto?'' Kurosuchi said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Reaching with her hand she then gets him in her infamous nose pinch of death.

''Ow ow! Sorry!'' The blonde cried out, ''Help me Genma!''

''I'd rather not.'' Genma then laid back against his chair.

''Take that back Naruto!''

As the two of them struggles for control of his nose the door to the class opened. In walked a young woman and spotting her students messing around she just smiles. ''Well, this is my team? How amusing.''

Hearing the voice the three Genin turn to face the person behind it. Standing before them was a very beautiful young woman who easily not a day older than 22 years old. She had long, raven hair that was kept untamed and fell past her shoulders with long parted bangs framing both sides of her face with a long one between her eyes. She was wearing the standard Konoha Jonin vest with a Konoha bandana similar to Genma's (except she was wearing it correctly showing off the leaf symbol), adding to the look she wore jet black ANBU cargo pants with a kunai holster on her left leg while her footwear consisted of black ANBU combat boots. Strapped to her belt was a wakizashi. Completing her look she wore a black t-shirt under her vest and had knee and elbow pads on and on her hands were gloves with steel plates on the dorsal sides of the hands. The three Genin thought she looked very experienced and well, just plain bad ass.

While Kurotsuchi and Genma were eyeing their sensei Naruto was staring at her, he swore he had seen her before.

''How's it going dobes and dobette?'' She greeted before a sadistic grin appeared on her face. ''I'm your Jonin sensei, Mako Uchiha.''


	5. B-Rank Mission! Heading to Yugakure!

Episode five: B-Ranked Mission: Yugakure Mystery Killer

''How's it going dobes and dobette?'' Mako said as a sadistic grin appeared on her face. ''I'm your Jonin sensei, Mako Uchiha.''

The three Genin were staring at their sensei with interest, shock and fear.

 _''Woah! She's an Uchiha like Sasuke-teme?''_

 _''Another Uchiha huh? Hope she isn't anything like that douchebag.''_

 _''Well this is interesting.''_

The three Genin then get up from their seats and get up to bow before their sensei wanting to appear polite and respectful. ''Good morning sensei!'' The three of them said in unison.

Laughing at her Genin, Mako walks up to them. She places her index and thumb on her chin and looks at them as if analyzing them. ''You three seem promising, let's head to the roof so we can get to know each other better alright?'' She said before leading them out of the classroom.

 **-Academy rooftop-**

Up on the rooftop we see Mako sitting in front of her students on a guardrail while the Genin sit on the ground. The three of them slightly nervous.

''So for the introduction I just want to know simple things about you like your dreams, favorite or least favorite foods, hobbies and all those things. I'll go first, my name is Mako Uchiha from the Uchiha clan which I'm sure you know of. I'm 22 years old, I have a lot of things I like but there are also a lot of things I dislike. I like to eat rice balls and crab sticks. I dislike backstabbers and those who can't keep their promises. I was a prodigy with my ninja academy class and...let's see...hm..oh! I'm a veteran from the last war and I was in the ANBU and was offered a position to be a Jonin instructor so I accepted. Since you three are my first Genin I know this will be quite an adventure. Alright now, you, young man with the senbon in his mouth. Your turn.'' Mako said pointing at Genma.

''I don't think there's a lot for me to say sensei except my name is Genma Shiranui, I like to eat pumpkin broth and I absolutely hate spinach because it is the death God's food. My dream is to become one of the Hokage's elite guard and my hobby is traveling. That's about it.'' The brown-haired boy explained.

Satisfied with his introduction Mako then looks at Kurotsuchi. ''And you? The young lady?''

''I'm Kurotsuchi Kamizuru and I'm an exchange student from Iwa because my grandpa wanted to try and improve relations between Iwa and Konoha. I like to eat dried noodles and my least favorite food is steamed vegetables. My dream is to become the Fourth Tsuchikage after my grandpa!'' Explained Kurotsuchi with a smirk.

''I see, I see, now with the last one, you there, young man with the spiky blonde hair?'' Mako was eyeing Naruto with interest.

The blonde teen then stood up with his chest puffed out. ''Aaaaaaalright! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like to eat pork ramen all day everyday! I like to spar in taijutsu with Kurotsuchi. My dream is...to become the greatest Hokage Konoha had ever seen! That way those who look down on me will acknowledge me like I'm someone important!"

 _''And I don't doubt you for a second there. He...is like his identical twin.''_ Mako thought with a smile. Nodding at his introduction Mako then eyes her students one at a time _. ''So we have an inspiring Hokage, the next Tsuchikage and a young man who wants to be one of the Hokage's elite guards.. I think I have a promising team, easily the best one this generation.''_

''Alright, pleased you meet you three, well, there actually isn't anything I want to do today except give one last explanation. You guys know how the ninja rank system works right?'' Mako questioned earning nods in response. ''Great, because missions work the same as well, D is the lowest ranked and those are so boring!, next is C, B, and then A. Now as a guess, I'll assume that the other Jonin and their Genin are one some lame D-ranked mission as we speak. When I was in ANBU my specialty was assassination, unconventional warfare, raids and direct action. So because of my specialty we are going on missions that involved things like this, how's that sound?'' Mako explained.

The Genin were seen jumping for joy. Now that's a ninja's life right there!

''Oh yeah!''

''Not bad! Not bad!''

''Awesome!''

Mako giggled at her student's antics. ''This is going to be a seriously interesting adventure indeed. Well then, I'll meet you three tomorrow at the front door of the Hokage's tower at eight in the morning. There the old geezer will assign us our very first mission and I recommend to pack a few days worth of supplies just in case. Until then you guys take the day off.'' Mako said before she shunshins away in a flock of ravens.

''What the?! What technique was that?'' Naruto asked appalled by how awesome the technique looked.

''It looks like a shunshin, pretty advanced technique and Makos sensei has her own variant!?'' Kurotsuchi explained in a shocked manner.

''Well, I guess I'll go home and get some sleep.'' Genma yawned.

''Lazy, whatever I guess I'll do the same then so see you Naruto!'' Kurotsuchi then took off leaving the two boys in the dust.

''Yaaaaaawn, good night Genma.'' Naruto said as he literally goes to sleep on the rooftop.

''Uh, you're going to sleep on the...never mind.'' Genma groaned before walking off.

 **-Naruto's apartment complex, next morning-**

 _RIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIING!_

The annoying sound of Naruto's alarm clock wakes up our young Genin. Growling in anger he takes a sai from under his pillow and tosses it at the clock pinning it against the wall and breaking it. Sitting up Naruto rubs his eyes as he yawns before he gets off the bed and opens his dresser to take out a fresh pair of clothes. He then exits his room and just as soon as he walks out.

''GOOD MORNING NARUTO!''

''YO! NARUTO!''

''Ahhhh!"

The sudden outburst had caught Naruto off guard and fully awoke him from the sheer volume of it. A half hour before he woke up Kurotsuchi and Genma had broken into his apartment and waited for him to get up to surprise him.

Sitting back up and rubbing the back of his head he looks up to see his two friends on his couch eating his bags of chips and drinking his sodas. ''Hey, why are you guys in my house?! It's polite to knock you know!''

''Uh uh Naruto, when it involves me those rules don't apply. Thanks for the snacks by the way!'' Kurotsuchi said in a dangerously cute voice.

''Yeah, you definitely know how to pick out some great junk food.'' Genma took a sip from a Mountain Dew can before taking a Cheeto frie and eating it.

''Bah! Whatever! I'll go shower and we'll head out to meet Mako sensei.'' Naruto grumbled as he heads into the shower to freshen up.

After getting out the shower Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma left to meet Mako at the entrance to the Hokage tower with each of them carrying a Konoha assault pack which contained a few days worth of supplies. Arriving at said tower they see Mako leaning against the wall eating some rice balls.

''How's my Genin doing this morning?'' Mako asked with her mouth full.

''Eh, could be better sensei.'' Naruto answered with his head drooping.

''Why? What's got you down Naruto?''

''Oh haha, nothing!''

''Me and Genma snuck into his apartment and scared the ever living crap out of him.'' Kurotsuchi explained.

''I see, next time let me join in on the fun too! So you guys ready to get our mission?''

''Yes we are sensei.'' Genma said.

''Alright then, let's go see Lord Hokage.''

The three of them enter the tower and see the secretary working on some paperwork. Looking up she smiles and greets the four ninja's and tells them that Hiruzen is expecting them. Thanking her they then climb up the dreaded staircase and after twenty minutes of what seemed like endless climbing they finally arrived at the door to his office.

Knocking on the door they hear someone say ''Come in.'' Turning the knob Mako enters first followed by Kurotsuchi, Naruto and then Genma and all stand next to each other in front of the Hokage.

''Ah, Mako how are you today?'' The old man quipped while taking a puff from his pipe.

''I am doing good Lord Hokage.'' Mako answered bowing.

''I presume you are here for the mission that we asked you to take?''

''Yes, I've brought my students here as well.''

Taking his eyes off Mako he then looks at the Genin. My did they grow up in the last four years. ''Hello Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Genma. How are you three doing today?'' He asked with a smile.

''Very good Hokage-sama, we're glad to be shinobi of this village.'' Naruto answered.

''Even if I'm in service to Konoha, it still feels great to be a kunoichi.'' Kurotsuchi added.

''Heh heh, I'm glad to hear that Kurotsuchi! By the way your grandfather had sent word that he's so proud of you for graduating.'' Hiruzen said.

''Well, he shouldn't be surprised, I mean I am a prodigy.'' Kurotsuchi boasted shrugging her shoulders.

''Anyway, what mission did you want us to take Hokage-sama?'' Genma questioned.

''I'm glad you asked Genma, but first I want to say this. Normally I would've given you a D-ranked mission since you're fresh Genin but since your sensei is a combat specialist and the most experienced and how you three were recommended to be front line ninja while the other teams are more in the support role you will be taking on mainly B and occasionally A-ranked missions for those reasons to assist in gaining experience in that fields.''

''Wow, that's pretty cool but isn't that dangerous?'' Naruto asked.

Genma and Kurotsuchi nodded in agreement.

''Yes it is Naruto, but as I've just said Mako is the most experienced kunoichi we have. Back on topic I want you three to know that B and A-ranked missions really are that dangerous but considering that you're the top three students in your class I'm sure you won't have difficulty when you have Mako taking care of you guys. She's really good I promise you that.'' Hiruzen explained.

''The best Jonin out of them all so you guys are safe with me.'' Mako chuckled.

Hiruzen smiled before continuing. ''I've decided that your first mission is to deal with a series of murders that have been occurring in Yugakure. Their leader had requested we send a team to investigate these murders and track down the killer or killers. Your orders from me are to either capture or kill the perpetrator. Mind you however, that whoever it is is a veteran from the last war and is rumored to be a high-leveled Kumo Jonin. This will be a B-ranked mission accordingly.''

Mako narrowed her eyes at this. ''When are we leaving for this mission Lord Hokage?''

''I recommend leaving in an hour or so because three mutilated bodies were found just two days ago and the killer was sighted yesterday. I am going to ask you three this question, yes I assigned this mission to you but you don't have to take it. Are you four feeling up to this mission?''

Mako nods before turning to look at her Genin and saw that they were huddled up.

''You guys up for this? Something where we can prove our skills!" Naruto whispered.

''Of course! No way I'm doing D-ranked missions, B or A-ranked ones bring out the adrenaline!'' Kurotsuchi inquired.

''Tell me about it, I mean come on! We're the top three students this year and not to mention Mako-sensei is the best from her generation so this should make everything go smoother.'' Genma added.

The three discuss for another minute before separating. Turning to Mako they give her confident smirks before turning to face Hiruzen. ''We're definitely taking this Hokage-sama, as a chance to prove ourselves and for us to develop as ninja.'' Naruto said.

''I see.'' Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe. ''Then you are officially assigned to take this mission. It's estimated duration is three days to a week long and judging by those packs you've already prepared. Talk about high speed. If there isn't anything else you three are dismissed.''

Bidding Hiruzen farewell team Mako leave the Hokage office. Heading down the stairs Mako turns to face her three Genin. ''You guys can rest for the next hour, I'm not leaving right away so go ahead, take the hour to rest and after that meet me at the main gate okay?'' She said.

''But sensei I'm just dying to go on this mission right now!" Naruto pouted.

''Hey Naruto! You can't just charge into a mission without getting proper rest.'' Kurotsuchi scolded.

''Meh, I don't really care but if Mako sensei insists that we rest for the hour then I have no problem with it.'' Genma said.

''Then I guess it's settled, rest for the hour and meet me at the gate. Later kiddos.'' Mako said before she shunshins once again via a flock of ravens.

''Man! I don't feel like resting! I'm going to wait at the gate for an hour.'' Naruto quipped.

''Then don't come crying to any of us if you tire out when we head to Yugakure.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''I ain't carrying him if he does.'' Genma added before they all exit the tower and go their separate ways.

 **-On the road to Yugakure-**

After resting for an hour the Genin had met up with Mako at the main gate and embarked on their journey to Yugakure. The walk there however would not be taken lightly by Naruto who was bored as all hell.

''Man! This is so boring! Let's run there already!'' The blonde exclaimed.

Naruto attempts to take off only for Kurotsuchi to grab him by his jacket and pulls him back enough to where he falls on his ass. ''Will you relax Naruto? Time is of the essence, I wouldn't want to arrive at our destination all tired and sweaty.''

''But we'll get there faster!''

''Yeah, and then the killer will be able to kill us all faster because we're too tired to fight him. I swear you never use your brain sometimes.'' Kurotsuchi shook her at her best friend's antics. She loves Naruto, she really does but he can be a pain in the ass sometimes.

''She has a point Naruto. I'm not letting whoever is killing people in Yu get the jump on us.'' Genma said.

''Man, I guess you guys are right.''

''That's my knucklehead.'' Kurotsuchi said sweetly punching his cheeks.

''Hey that tickles!"

Mako was watching the whole exchange with amusement. Boy did those two get along well, pretty well too. _''Hm, I wonder if I can get these two together..''_

After the brief exchange they continue on their merry way. The walk was quiet for over an hour before Genma decided to break the silence. ''Say Mako sensei, are there ninja in Yugakure?

''There used to be ninja, but after the third shinobi war ended they decided that they never wanted to be a ninja village again and so now they are a peaceful and prosperous village instead that also functions as a popular tourist site.'' The Jonin explained.

''I remember hearing something about that, what role did they play in the war?'' Kurotsuchi asked out of curiosity.

''They didn't really play much, when Kumo invaded them they steamrolled the Yu shinobi easily. Konoha came in, pushed back the Kumo ninja force and Yu was free but had no ninja left which is the reason they decided to cease being a ninja village. I know, I was there fighting Kumo at the age of eight.'' Mako concluded.

''Sucks for them then.'' Snorted the Iwa girl until she heard what Mako said. ''Wait, didn't you say were in the war sensei!?''

''Oh yes, it wasn't common for children during the war to be rushed through the academy and thrown into combat. Sure I survived but..my teammates didn't..they were killed by a certain man. A man that I will kill to avenge them.''

''O-oh, sorry about your losses sensei.'' Kurotsuchi apologized.

Placing a hand on the Iwa girl's head and rubs it playfully. ''Don't apologize for it, there wasn't anything you can do about it.''

''Hey I see the border!'' Naruto shouted pointing to a sign that read;

 ** _Now exiting fire country, continue on for three miles to Yu._**

''Finally, I was getting tired of walking.'' Kurotsuchi complained.

''Don't stop now dobes and dobette, we're nearly there!'' Mako exclaimed.

Another few, long hours would pass until they finally reached the village of Yugakure no Sato and upon arriving they were met with the local police force and after giving them the document containing the mission request they were allowed to proceed. The time now was around three in the afternoon.

The small village of Yu was something that they didn't expect, for a small village it was quite lively. The inhabitants were going about their business and the various shopkeepers selling their merchandise. All in all the four Konoha shinobi thought it was quite nice.

''I haven't been here in years.'' Mako said, ''Since we're here we should probably find a small motel first you guys.''

''I agree, I could use some time to rest since we've been walking for hours on end.'' Said Kurotsuchi with a yawn.

''I guess I can work with that.'' Genma added.

''Finally! Let's get some rest!" Naruto exclaimed.

The four of them then spend the next half hour looking for a motel and find a relatively small but nice looking one in the center of town. Walking in they check in with the receptionist and got two rooms, One for the boys and one for the ladies.

''Alright, we'll take a few hours to rest and then head out to try and gather as much information as we can about this killer. Ask every person you see okay?'' Mako said earning nods from the Genin, ''Alrighty then, we'll be seeing you in a few hours.'' Mako and Kurotsuchi then walked off to find their room leaving the two boys alone.

''Let's go find the room.'' Naruto said.

''Whatever man.'' A bored Genma said.

The two boys then walk up to Room 33, putting the key into the lock Naruto opens the door and enter it with Genma following close. Taking off their packs they toss it on their beds and jump on it. Sighing in content Naruto grabs a pillow and rests his head on it.

''This bed feels so comfortable right Genma?'' Naruto said.

''I guess so, I'm honestly just waiting for some action. So how do you think the killer is like? Must be some psychotic douche to be committing murders here, I mean the people seem really friendly so I don't know what he or she would murder them for.''

''There's always a couple, a couple crazy ones.''

''Yeah, I guess I can agree with that.''

 **-Room #45-**

Kurotsuchi and Mako enter their room and jump on the bed relishing in the soft feeling of it.

''This feels so good sensei!'' Kurotsuchi said grabbing a pillow and cuddling it.

''As much as I like it myself remember that as we're out in the field we won't be having a lot of this, so enjoy it while you can.'' Mako said laying face down with her face in the pillow.

Kurotsuchi then turned to face Mako. ''So sensei?''

''Hm?''

''What if the killer is too tough for us to handle?''

Mako gave the Iwa girl a comforting smile. ''Don't worry about a thing Kurotsuchi, you and the boys have me. Nothing is gonna happen to you as long as I'm around.''

''Oh, okay then sensei.'' Kurotsuchi then closed her eyes and soon she fell asleep.

 _''At least I hope so...I hope whoever the killer isn't who I think it is..''_ Mako thought before taking a nap.

 _A few hours later.._

After taking naps the team was well rested and ready to conduct their information gathering. Since it is around 7 in the evening they decided that to get as much information as possible they will split up into two man teams. Mako had Genma and Naruto will have Kurotsuchi.

''Alright you two, Genma and I will check out the whole village and ask everyone we come across for information. Naruto and Kurotsuchi, you two check out the forest east of here.''

''Yes sensei.'' The two Genin nodded.

''They'll be fine sensei.'' Genma said.

Mako smiled at her students before bending down in front of Naruto and Kurotsuchi. ''I can see the confidence in your eyes you two, I really do. I believe in you too but if, IF you should run into the killer please don't do anything reckless, I don't anything to happen to any of my Genin.'' Mako said with a smile.

''You don't have to worry about a thing sensei! When me and Kurotsuchi are around nothing bad happens!" Naruto quipped getting a giggle from his best friend.

''I don't doubt you for a minute Naruto. Well, I guess we should start the mission everyone. Here you two.'' Mako hands Naruto and Kurotsuchi a map of the forest with circles drawn over certain areas.

''What's this sensei?'' Kurotsuchi asked out of curiosity.

''It has the locations of where the bodies of the victims have been found, I'm sending you and Naruto there just to investigate each area for anything like hair samples, fingerprints, footprints, heck even bodily fluids that the killer might have forgotten to get rid of. I mean sure that doesn't sound a whole lot of sense but it's still worth a shot.''

''Alright then, let's get going Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi grabbed Naruto by the ear and dragged him off.

Watching Kurotsuchi drag Naruto away Mako had to ask one thing. Turning to face Genma she asked. ''So like, what's the relationship here?''

''Can't tell you sensei.'' Genma was using his senbon as a toothpick.

''That's messed up.'' Mako complained before they walk the other direction.

The two of them then head towards the busy shopping center but unknown to them however, there was a large, muscular figure lurking within the shadows of a nearby alleyway. The figure then walks off into the direction where Naruto and Kurotsuchi headed..

XXXXXX

''Excuse me sir, do you have any information regarding the murderer that's been lurking around here?'' Genma asked an elderly shopkeeper.

''I'm sorry sonny, the most I can tell you is that he is rumored to be from Kumogakure and a veteran from the last war. There really isn't much known about him.'' The shopkeeper explained, his voice a bit shaky. ''Please, if there isn't anything you need from me I'd like to be left alone son.''

''Aw damn, anyways thank you sir.'' Genma then walked back to Mako and shook his head.

''This is more difficult than I thought. What good is this if we can't even get a description of this guy?'' Mako groaned as they've asked about thirty people already.

''Honestly sensei, it could just be a hoax. I mean, what if the mutilated bodies were just made up and the killer some lore?''

''It's not a hoax Genma, it's definitely real. That old man seemed genuinely spooked about something.''

''You're right, but it's not like that the killer would go after you if you mention him or something, if anything I'd wager that he'd come after us since we're shinobi meaning we, by that logic are obstacles in his killing spree.''

The two of them continue to look around, since it was getting dark the villagers were afraid to even stay out after sun down so they knew they had to hurry up and finish their daily tasks.

 **-In the surrounding forest-**

In the eerie forest on the outskirts of the village, Naruto and Kurotsuchi have already checked out most of the areas where the bodies were found they, like Mako and Genma came up short, no clues, no hair samples, nothing.

At the moment they are seen walking down a small path before sitting down beside a large tree. ''This is so boring!" An annoyed Kurotsuchi grunted, ''We've searched almost everywhere and haven't got a clue about the killer. I'm starting to think those dead villagers committed suicide instead.''

''Hey, that's messed up!'' Naruto said.

''Meh, you know how I am.'' Kurotsuchi tried to look innocent and before Naruto could say something else their stomachs growled. Loud. ''And...I'm hungry.'' Kurotsuchi said with her head drooping.

Seeing his friend sulking Naruto then reaches into his pocket and takes out something, reaching out to Kurotsuchi he places it in her lap.

Feeling something land on her lap Kurotsuch looks and spots a chocolate bar. ''Naruto did you give this to me?'' She asked looking at her best friend.

''Of course I did, it's not like a bird dropped it for you heh heh, it's my last one but since you're hungry you can have it Kurotsuchi.'' The blonde smiled.

As sweet as Kurotsuchi thought it was for him to do that she felt like Naruto needed the energy even though he already had endless amounts of it. ''Here, you eat it.'' She said handing him the chocolate bar.

''Huh? No no, I want you to have Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto insisted pushing the bar back towards her.

''No! You're the hungrier one here so eat!''

''I am not that hungry so you eat!''

''Yes you are! And you eat it!"

''I am not hungry!''

The two of them get into a competition of pushing the bar back at the other.

''Yes you are!''

''I am not!''

''Are to!''

''Are not!''

''Are to!''

''Are not!"

''Are to!''

''Are not!''

''Are not.''

''Are too!...erm, wait, I mean...''

''Aha! So you are the hungrier one!" Kurotsuchi pointed her finger accusingly at him. Taking the chocolate bar she then proceeds to take the wrapper off and stuff the damn thing into his mouth. ''Now eat!''

''Ack, emmpphhh! No!'' Naruto's voice was muffled as the bar was forcibly shoved into his mouth.

''Eat it!'' Kurotsuchi then placed one hand on the top of his head and another at the bottom of his chin and proceeded to force him to chew the bar enough for him to swallow much to his annoyance.

''Gah! Urg!''

''That's a good boy, now swallow!"

Deciding to do what he was told Naruto proceeded to swallow the chewed up bar. Seeing the contents of his mouth go down his throat Kurotsuchi then released him from her clutches poking his cheek. ''There's a good boy.'' She cooed.

Naruto was holding his throat as if he was choking on something, sitting up he gives Kurotsuchi a death glare. ''You know, you didn't have to force me to eat it!'' He growled.

''Maybe next time when a girl wants you to eat you eat and not argue!"

''Whatever!'' Naruto pouted and turned to look the other direction.

Knowing it would be pointless to argue Kurotsuchi took out the map of the forest that Mako had given, after looking over the all the checks she had put showing where they had already looked she noticed that there was one marked area that they still haven't explored.

''Hey Naruto, I think we missed a spot.'' She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

''What? Really? I swear we checked the areas Mako sensei marked out for us.''

''Not really, there is..okay that is going to suck.''

''What? What is going to suck?''

Putting the map down on her lap she looks at Naruto before showing him the map. Pointing at the specific spot they hadn't check Naruto's face turned white.

''A..a graveyard?!'' The blonde shouted.

''Heck yeah a graveyard! That sounds so fun!" Kurotsuchi said with joy.

''H-how is that fun? What if the dead comes back and eat us?!''

''Pfft, there's no such things as zombies!''

''Fine! Then you lead the way! Don't come running to me if the zombies get you!'' Naruto held his arms out as trying to get Kurotsuchi to lead.

''Such a gentleman, now come on we have a graveyard to check.'' Kurotsuchi then grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and dragged him in the direction where the graveyard was located.

As Kurotsuchi leads Naruto to the graveyard the same figure from before appeared on the tree tops as if stalking them.

''Ah, this will be fun. The Tsuchikage's granddaughter with a Konoha ninja? Now that's quite interesting. Hope the old bastard doesn't mind me playing around with her.'' The figure sneered before stalking the two Genin.

 **-Back with Genma and Mako, same time-**

Despite their continued search for as much information as possible on the mystery killer Mako and Genma still came short-handed. Frustrated they then take a seat on a bench in front of a small shop.

''This is seriously annoying, we've asked every single person we saw and yet we still come up short-handed, this is bullshit.'' Mako complained.

''Tell me about it sensei, this is boring, we might as well call it a night.'' Genma suggested as he uses his senbon as a toothpick.

''According to my watch it's almost 8:30, yeah let's go find the other two.'' Mako and Genma get up from the bench and walk off in the direction of the forest.

Just then a thought struck Mako as hard as Guy's dynamic entry. ''Hold on Genma.''

Taking out the scroll containing the mission details Mako looks over it and finds something that she had missed. Besides containing the missions objectives and the map that she gave Naruto and Kurotsuchi of the forest where the murders have happened she spotted something in parentheses at the bottom.

 _(Local medical office has a survivor from a recent attack. Meet with patient because they may be able to provide a lead.)_

Genma, wondering why Mako was looking over the scroll leaned over and spotted the sentence written in parentheses. ''Wow, I can't believe I miss that.'' The brown-haired boy mentally slapped himself.

''We'll find the other two after we pay this survivor a visit. Let's get going quickly.'' Mako ordered and the two were off.

Walking through the empty streets of the village they had found the local medical office and explaining that they were on a mission to get the killer to the receptionist they then are escorted to the room where the patient is being treated.

''He's in here. Be careful though he's a bit jumpy after...you know.'' The nurse who escorted them said.

''We understand, thank you.'' Mako said.

Nodding the nurse opens the door allowing Mako and Genma to enter it. The nurse closes the door and the two look at where the bed is. On the bed they spotted a teenage boy who was about 15 years old. He had brown eyes and a shock of spiky black hair.

''Who...who's there?'' The boy asked hearing the two shinobi approach him.

''Hi, I'm Mako Uchiha. I'm a Jonin from Konohagakure no Sato and this is Genma Shiranui one of my Genin.''

''Yo.'' Genma greeted.

''I'm..Yahiko Myojin. So..why are Konoha shinobi visiting me if I may ask?'' The injured boy asked weakly.

''Well, this may not be a good thing for you to hear but..we're here to find the killer who attacked you as we had a note that said there was a survivor. I'll assume you're the one?'' Mako inquired.

Yahiko sighed before continuing. ''Y-yes..what about it?''

''We..need to ask..did you managed to see what he looked like?'' Mako said as calmly as she could.

''I'd rather sleep.'' Yahiko grunted before turning to his side facing away from the shinobi. ''Please leave, I do not want to talk about it.''

Groaning at the boy's refusal to answer Genma walked up and placed a hand on Yahiko's shoulder.

''Hey what are you doing Genma?''

Genma then pulls Yahiko and puts him on his back to where he can face the two Konoha ninjas.

''You're telling us kid. We're gonna get this killer now tell us.'' Genma growled.

''Or else what?'' Yahiko retorted.

Reaching into his kunai pouch Genma takes out a knife and places it against the boy's throat. ''You really want to know?''

''Genma!'' Mako was about to defuse the situation but was stopped when Yahiko gave out a big sigh.

''Fine, I'll tell you..what he looked like, now take that kunai off my throat.''

Complying, Genma spins the knife around his finger via the grip and places it back into his pouch.

Mako gave the boy a slight glare. ''Speak up.''

 **-In the forest, with Kurotsuchi and Naruto-**

''Kurotsuchi it's dark and I'm scared!'' Naruto complained. The two of them have been searching for the graveyard since dusk and yet they haven't even found jack yet.

Turning to face her friend she grabs his cheek and pinches it. ''Awwwwww, is wittle Nawuto afwaid of the dark?'' Kurotsuchi teased.

''I am not afraid of the dark! Naruto Uzumaki isn't afraid of anyone or anything!" Naruto declared trying to look brave.

 ***Snap!***

''Eeeeep!'' Naruto squealed and he quickly hid behind Kurotsuchi.

The Iwa girl just gave the blonde a look of amusement. ''You're such a scaredy-cat you know that? How are you gonna protect me if you're scared of a twig snapping?''

''I said I'm not scared! I was caught off guard!"

''Uh huh, come on scaredy-cat, we have a graveyard to find and investigate.''

''O-okay! Lead the way.''

Taking his hand Kurotsuchi then leads him through a bundle of trees and brushes before coming into an opening. Spotting what looks to be a structure up ahead Kurotsuchi squints her eyes to see better.

''Hey, look! There's a structure of sorts there.'' Kurotsuchi moved out from in front of Naruto and pointed at the structure.

''Huh? What's that?'' He asked.

''I don't know, it's too dark to see so let's check it out.''

The two walk closer to the structure and discover it to be a small shrine. ''Oh dang, a shrine in the middle of the woods? That's odd. Wait..look over there Naruto!'' Kurotsuchi pointed to their left and to their pleasure..well Kurotsuchi's pleasure and Naruto's chagrin they spotted a small yard sized area filled with tombstones. In the middle of it all was a small mausoleum with a samurai sculpture on it.

''Oh hell no! I'm outta here you can stay here and investigate on your own bye!" Naruto then attempted to run away only for Kurotsuchi to grab him by the hand.

''You're not going anywhere! We have a mission to do, if you leave I'll let Mako sensei and Lord Hokage know you abandoned us. Want to get in trouble for insubordination or going AWOL?'' Kurotsuchi scolded the blonde.

''You wouldn't dare!" Naruto pointed his finger at Kurotsuchi.

''Oh I would!'' Kurotsuchi gave him an evil smirk. ''Now if you're done being a baby can we explore the graveyard?''

''F-fine!'' Naruto crossed his arms and pouted cutely.

 _''Oh my gosh! He is so cute when he pouts!''_ Kurotsuchi thought to herself before dragging his ass into the graveyard. ''Let's explore that mausoleum!''

''Wait!"

''Huh? What is it now?"

Turning to face the blonde she saw that he was legitimately scared, his eyes were slightly wide. ''I...I have phasmophobia!"

''Oh...'' Was all Kurotsuchi said before Naruto continued to speak.

''Yeah..I..I am actually afraid of this place because I'm worried about evil spirits coming around and doing bad things to us..''

Kurotsuchi gave him a look of sympathy, the same look she only gave when it came to him. ''How come you never told me this? We would've been in town while Mako sensei and Genma take care of this place.''

''Well, I didn't want to seem like a wimp to you..that's all.'' Naruto then looked down in shame. He wanted to appear brave in front of his crush but damn, when it comes to phasmophobia it really terrifies him.

''Naruto.'' Kurtosuchi her index finger on his chin prompting him to look up. ''You know you don't have to be brave for me right? I mean, how can you win me over if you keep putting yourself down and pretending to be someone you're not? Be confident and yourself because that's what Naruto is about right?'' She said with a wink.

Naruto gave her a small smile before noticing what she had also said, ''Wait what?'' His cheeks were slightly red but thanks to it being nighttime Kurotsuchi couldn't see it.

''Nothing! Let's go to that mausoleum!" Kurotsuchi then took his hand and they were off.

''Oh god! Anything but that!" Naruto protested to no avail.

 **-Yahiko's hospital room, same time-**

''He...is something out of a nightmare..'' Yahiko began to explain.

''Go on.'' Mako said.

Genma had taken out a notepad from a pocket on his coat and had a pencil in hand.

''...I only managed to catch a quick glimpse of him but...I did manage to make out a few things. He..had wavy white hair..and he wore a tan kimono..with a red scarf..''

Hearing the boy's description of the killer was sending shivers down Mako's spine. _''No way...it can't be...''_

''Is..there anything else?''

''He also..had black boots on, a black straw hat.. that's all I know.'' Yahiko said before turning to face the other direction. Before He could continue to speak Mako had grabbed Genma and dashed out of the room leaving Yahiko alone.

Turning to look behind him he saw that the two Konoha shinobi have already left. ''Hmph, fucking Konoha.''

Outside of the building we see Mako and Genma running and jumping through buildings. Genma was very confused as to why Mako had rushed out of there right when they got the killer's description.

''Sensei what's up? Why the rush?''

''No time Genma, we need to find Naruto and Kurotsuchi now!''

 _''Man..what's gotten into her..''_ Genma thought to himself.

XXXXXX

''Wow! This mausoleum is cool!'' Exclaimed an excited Naruto who was busy marveling over the interior of the structure. ''Look at these coffins!''

''Naruto keep it down and don't be loud! Don't be so disrespectful!" An annoyed Kurotsuchi said rubbing her temple. She thought exploring the mausoleum was going to be fun but the moment they entered the structure Naruto was taken by surprise by the nice design on the interior and his supposed phasmophobia was all but gone.

''Oh, sorry!'' Naruto whispered.

''Yeah..whatever Naruto, if you're done exploring and messing with the coffins then we should go because I was hoping we'd find something here and we didn't!"

Kurotsuchi then took Naruto by the hand and the two teens exit the mausoleum. Since they've come up really short on clues and evidence Kurotsuchi decided to head back to their motel.

''It's really late now, let's go back because I'm sure Mako sensei and Genma are waiting for us.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Alright, let's hurry up and get out of here.'' Naruto agreed.

Naruto grabs Kurotsuchi's hand and then proceed to exit the mausoleum. However the moment they entered Kurotsuchi sensed a presence.

''Naruto wait.''

''Huh? What's wrong?''

Closing her eyes Kurotsuchi listens intently. Despite sensing a presence all she heard was the crickets chirping, owls hooting and bugs buzzing until...

''Watch out!"

Kurotsuchi tackles Naruto to the ground barely, just barely dodging an onslaught of shuriken which harmlessly flew past them.

''Gah! What's going on?'' Naruto exclaimed in confusion.

Then another barrage of shuriken come flying from the tree tops.

''More! Move it!" Kurotsuchi and Naruto both jump out of the way allowing the projectiles to embed in the dirt where they just were.

Landing several feet away Kurotsuchi and Naruto draw their katana and ninjato respectively, they then stand back to back holding their swords in a defensive stance.

''Alright who's there! Show yourselves!'' Kurotsuchi ordered.

Their only response was silence before a figure shunshins in behind them via a lightning strike. Taken by surprise at the loud noise the two teenagers jump away a few feet. Turning to face the figure they see an incredibly tall man. About 6'4'', had on a black straw hat, a tan kimono. The teens couldn't make out his face since he was looking down at the ground.

''Alright you! Who are you and what do you want?'' Kurotsuchi said.

The man slowly raises his head to look at the two teenagers. Eyeing each of them he only dawns a wicked smile on his face.

XXXXXX

Now reaching the end of the village Mako and Genma continue to make their way towards the forest hoping that Naruto and Kurotsuchi are unharmed. Genma however was still wondering why Mako was in such a hurry. He tried asking earlier but didn't get an answer.

''Sensei please, what's wrong? Why the sudden rush to get the other two?'' He attempted to ask again.

''...It's...they're in danger.'' Mako said.

''Huh? From who? How?''

''Did you hear what Yahiko said?''

Reaching into his pocket he unfolds the paper that had the killer's description in hit. Looking it over he nods before putting the paper away. ''The thing that got me worried was when the kid said the killer wears a red scarf and a tan kimono with white, wavy hair you started acting weird. What's up sensei?'' Genma asked.

''The killer...his name is...Udo Jin-e..'' Mako said making Genma go wide-eyed.

''Wait...Udo Jin-e..you mean THE Udo Jin-e who was Kumogakure's most bloodthirsty and skilled in kenjutsu? The one that..''

''Yes..the man who killed my two teammates during the last war..''

''I've heard stories about a certain Kumo ninja who also single-handedly slaughtered an entire Konoha battalion in less than a minute...is it that same guy?''

''...There's no time Genma, we have to hurry up and get to Naruto and Kurotsuchi!'' Mako ordered and the two of them pick up their speed.

XXXXXX

''Heh heh heh..well what do we have here? A Konoha Genin with an Iwa Genin wearing a Konoha headband? What an interesting scenario considering that little girl is the Tsuchikage's granddaughter.'' The man cackled.

The two teens then eye the man suspiciously, one thing that they noticed was his headhand. It had the symbol for Kumagakure no Sato. '

''Judging by your headband I assume you're from Kumo right? And the murderer that's been plaguing Yu?'' Kurotsuchi inquired.

''Ah, why am I not surprised? Very good, but yet simple deduction. I expected nothing less from the Tsuchikage's granddaughter.'' Said the man.

''Urg, just what are you murdering people in Yu for anyway? You sick fuck!'' Naruto shouted in anger.

''Heh heh, if you have something to say to me then you two should say it with your swords. Oh but...where are my manners? I'm Udo Jin-e, the murderer of Yu. Or better yet, Kumo's nightmare warrior.'' Jin-e chuckled sadistically.

 _''So..this is the killer? This...what's this feeling I have?''_ Kurotsuchi thought to herself.

 _''He..he..he definitely isn't a pushover. I can sense his strength..''_ Naruto thought.

The two teens turn to face each other, giving a nod they both charge Jin-e. The man could only smirk at the foolishness of the teens who dare to attack him.

''Take this!" Naruto shouted out as he and Kurotsuchi bring their blades down only for Jin-e to catch both of theirs in between his fingers.

''Huh?!''

''No way!"

''Hmhm..foolish Genin. If you're so eager to die then just say so.'' Jin-e said before he spins and tosses the two Genin away sending them flying into a tree.

''Gah!''

''Ah!''

The two teens impact the tree stump knocking the wind out of them, falling to the ground they lay there before attempting to get up.

''Is that all you got freak?'' Kurotsuchi said trying to provoke Jin-e. ''You're messing with the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha! Don't think this fight is a synch for you!"

''Ugh, yeah. You may be a Jonin but you're beatable! We'll find a way to take you down!'' Naruto declared.

''Oh? You really think you can defeat someone of my skill level? You're both awfully brave I give you that. Worthy of my respect.'' Jin-e chuckled before he lunges forward with his hand on his katana's grip. ''But sadly, respect isn't enough for me to spare even children.''

Looking at Naruto, Kurotsuchi gives him a confident smile before she lunges forward and swings her katana horizontally and both her's and Jin-e's swords meet in a clash of steel. Being larger, Jin-e uses his greater height and strength to try and force his katana downwards onto Kurotsuchi's face. Seeing what the man was doing Kurotsuchi quickly shoots her foot forward striking Jin-e in the gut with enough force to make him grimace in pain and send him stumbling backwards.

Seeing the man stumble backwards Naruto takes the opportunity to rush forward, reaching for his ninjato he places a foot on Kurotsuchi's back and jumps forward with his ninjato held high above his head. Still recovering from Kurotsuchi's kick Jin-e could only look up as Naruto came down on him. However the Kumo Jonin manages to bring his katana upwards and intercepts Naruto's attack.

''Heh heh, very good for mere Genin, impressive but you'll need more than that if you're going to defeat me!'' Jin-e said before shooting his head outward and manages to headbutt Naruto in the chin knocking him away. ''Now it's my turn!" Jin-e shouted in glee as he jumps upwards to try and impale Naruto with his katana and before he could attempt the move Kurotsuchi suddenly appears in between him and Naruto.

Performing a hand seal she then inhales. ''Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique!''

''What the hell? Jin-e cried out as he maneuvers out of the way barely dodging the attack only for Kurotsuchi to deliver a roundhouse kick straight into his ribs enough to knock him away. Turning to face Naruto who was still cringing in pain from Jin-e's earlier attack catches him and the two of them land safely on the ground.

''Are you okay Naruto?'' The Iwa teen asked obviously worried.

''Yeah, I'm fine it's nothing.'' Naruto reassured rubbing his chin, ''By the way Kurotsuchi what jutsu was that? I've never seen you use it before."

''That's my quicklime jutsu, it's used to trap an opponent.'' She explained.

The two teens then turn to face Jin-e who was on one knee rubbing his sore ribs. Looking up he gives the teens an amused look before laughing maniacally.

''Hahahaha! That's seriously what I'd expect from the Tsuchikage's granddaughter! But don't think you'll be able to pull off such a feat again. Looking down Jin-e then observes Kurotsuchi's strange technique. _''Huh, I've never seen this technique before but judging by the looks of it it functions as some cement like substance. Must be a restraining type of technique.''_ Jin-e thought to himself.

He then performs a series of handseals which doesn't go unnoticed by the Genin. However instead of performing a jutsu he just picks up his katana and stands tall. ''So, you two going to come at me with everything you got or are you just going to stand there and be easy targets for me?''

''Shut up! You're going down!" Naruto exclaimed before performing a hand seal. ''Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Activating the jutsu Naruto created a whole circle worth of clones surrounding Jin-e, grinning in amusement Jin-e could only chuckle. ''Heh heh, you think shadow clones are going to be a challenge to me kid?''

''Take this!" All the clones shouted before drawing their ninjatos and jumping the man. Jin-e doesn't make an attempt to move and sports a demonic grin on his face. Raising his katana he was about to perform a spinning attack with the sword until he looked at Kurotsuchi performing another series of hand seals.

''Now what is she doing?'' Jin-e said to himself in frustration.

''Water style: Water trumpet!"

Seeing the Iwa teen spew water from her mouth at the ground where the quicklime had harden Jin-e's eyes widen in shock when the dried substance seemed to expand and tries to jump away only for the Naruto clones to dogpile him pinning him to the ground.

''Gah! Goddammit!" Jin-e cries out in frustration as the quicklime molds around his feet effectively trapping him.

''Got him!" Kurotsuchi shouted in glee. ''Your move Naruto!"

''On it! Take this!" Naruto then rushes towards the trapped Jin-e who was unable to bring his sword arm up due to being pinned by a few shadow clones. Looking back at the real Naruto he can only look on as he comes closer with his two sai in hand. Jumping upwards he then plunges downwards with his sai pointed directly down. His targets were Jin-e's eyes.

''Good night freak!"

Jin-e closes his eyes and again summons the strength to swing his body back and forth sending all the clones flying off of him and crashing onto the ground dispelling them. With his hands free he brings his katana in upwards and the sword gets caught in between the prongs of Naruto's sai. ''Dammit! So close!" Naruto thought to himself before looking at Jin-e and saw that his eyes were still closed.

''Almost got me there boy.'' Jin-e chuckled.

''Ugh, Kurotsuchi! Hurry and attack while I hold his katana with the sai!" Naruto shouted.

''Okay!" Kurotsuchi then takes her katana and begins charging straight at the Kumo Jonin. Her sword pointed outwards which was intended to stab the man in the heart.

Hearing the girl's footsteps coming closer he uses his superior physical strength to swat Naruto backwards dropping his sai in the process.

''Agh, dammit.'' Naruto thought as he lands on the ground.

''I've got you Jin-e!'' Kurotsuchi shouted as she comes closer to the man. ''You're done!"

Just as the Iwa girl's katana comes within a few feet of the man he quickly opens his eyes as wide as he could.

''Ninja Art: Shin no Ippo!''

At the same time Naruto is seen on one knee with his ninjato stabbed into the ground for leverage. Looking over where Jin-e and Kurotsuchi were he noticed that Kurotsuchi appeared to be frozen in place. '''Kurotsuchi?'' Naruto called out. His only response was Kurotsuchi seemingly attempting to move but unsuccessfully with her sword just grazing Jin-e's chest. ''Kurotsuchi?! What's going on!?''

''I...I can't...move.'' Kurotsuchi said with obvious fear in her voice.

''K-Kurotsuchi? What did you do to her?!'' Naruto shouted in anger.

''Haha, I performed my special technique, the Shin no Ippo or, One side of the soul technique. I gathered chakra in my eyes and sent an illusion straight at her paralyzing her where she stands.'' Jin-e snickered before he tugs his legs up with enough force to break through the quicklime. Once he was free he proceeds to backhand Kurotsuchi right in the face sending the girl flying back.

''Ah!'' Kurotsuchi cried out in pain.

''Kurotsuchi!" Naruto jumped forward and caught his best friend and gently. Jumping over to a tree he gently sits her down by the stump. ''Are you okay?''

''Y...yeah...I...just can't..move my body is all.'' Kurotsuchi said weakly.

Nodding, he gets up on two feet with his ninjato in hand. Turning to face Jin-e Naruto sends a glare his way.

''Oh? Are you mad that I paralyzed your girlfriend? It's too bad though, if I were to be honest you two do make quite a team. However, since she's out of the equation you're going to be in for a truly difficult time boy.'' Jin-e said with a devilish grin on his face. Taking his katana he gets into a combat stance prompting Naruto to do the same.

Naruto then looks at Kurotsuchi who only gives him a small smile. ''Naruto..remember our kenjutsu training.''

Nodding he then turns to face Jin-e again.

''Come on kid, fight me and show me what you've got.'' The man said.

''Shut up.'' Naruto replied as the two swordsman charge forth with their blades held in front of each other. The two of them then swing their swords horizontally. The two swords collide in a clash of steel that echoes throughout the graveyard. Jin-e would go in for a downward strike only for Naruto to roll around him and performs a hurricane kick catching the man by surprise.

The kick strikes Jin-e several times sending him stumbling sideways into a headstone smashing through it. _'_

 _'Damn.''_ Jin-e thought to himself in annoyance.

Recovering from the blow Jin-e performs a spin attack which makes Naruto jump back to avoid being decapitated. Halting his spin he thrusts his sword forward in a stance that Naruto had seen Kurotsuch perform before in one of their sparring matches.

 _''One-handed thrust just like Kurotsuchi.''_

Naruto moves his head sideways avoiding his eye's becoming a kabob.

 _''Next move is a forward diagonal slash.''_

Jin-e performs said move only for Naruto to jumps sideways dodging the attack.

 _''Lastly, a straight cut down, break the stance!"_

Naruto flips his ninjato over and shoots the hilt upwards hitting Jin-e's katana. The force of the move sends Jin-e's sword and arm flying upwards completely breaking his stance making him reel backwards. ''Ugh, what the hell?''

 _''Then go in for the attack!"_

Naruto then points his ninjato outwards aiming at Jin-e's heart.

 _''That's it Naruto! You got him!"_ Kurotsuchi thought with a hopeful smile.

''Heh, good move.'' Jin-e smirks evilly before reaching into his kimono and pulls out a wakizashi. Pointing the blade at Naruto the blonde fails to notice the sidearm and it stabs into his shoulder.

''Gah!'' Naruto cried out stumbling to the ground clutching his bleeding shoulder.

''No Naruto!" Kurotsuchi shouted.

XXXXXX

''Naruto! Kurotsuchi! Where are you?!'' Genma shouted with his hands cupping his mouth amplifying his voice, ''Where the hell could they be?!''

''We've got to hurry now or they're dead! I sense something wrong!" Mako quipped.

''And we're gonna make it sensei.'' Genma added before they run through the forest at a faster pace.

XXXXXX

''Urg...fuck..'' Naruto whispered in pain as he attempts to get back up.

Jin-e, seeing the boy's struggle to get up only smiles in satisfaction. ''That was impressive swordsmanship boy, but it wasn't enough to beat me. I don't think you're even going to live to see tomorrow.''

''Grr..Shut the fuck up!'' Naruto screamed in pure anger.

''Such a bothersome boy.'' Jin-e then turns to look at Kurotsuchi and locks eyes with her. Performing a hand seal he closes his eyes for a moment before performing his technique.

''Ninja Art: Hyogi Spell!" Jin-e whispered sending an illusion straight into Kurotsuchi's eyes. The girl going wide-eyed and gasping.

''N-N-Naru...to.'' Kurotsuchi said weakly as she reaches for her neck. Her mouth wide open as if begging for air.

''What the? What did you do to Kurotsuchi!?'' Naruto questioned in rage.

''Hmhm, I've casted the Hyogi spell on her. It's a variant of the Shin no Ippo which paralyzes her lungs. I'll let you in on a little secret kid, there are three ways to defeat this jutsu. First is for the victim to be able to break through this if they have a very strong shinobi spirit. Second is if you can dispel it with your own use of the jutsu. Last is for you to kill me.'' Jin-e explained.

Naruto then gripped the handle on his ninjato with so much pressure that his hand was shaking. Standing up Naruto charges forth at the Kumo ninja and swings but due to his wounded shoulder his swing was easily dodged by Jin-e.

''Are you going to let her die without lifting a finger? Death by suffocation is really pretty I must say.'' Jin-e cackled.

Moving to the side Jin-e then grabs Naruto by the shoulder and inserts a finger into the bleeding wound.

''Agh!'' Naruto screams in pain as Jin-e inserts his finger deeper into the wound spilling more blood. The Kumo Jonin then headbutts Naruto in the face sending him flying backwards and charges forth.

Seeing this Naruto attempts to raise his ninjato to protect himself but Jin-e swings his katana with enough force to knock the blade out of Naruto's hands. With the blonde disarmed Jin-e then kicks him hard in the staomch enough to where he lands on his butt.

''Fuck..that hurt.'' Naruto muttered holding his shoulder and stomach respectively. Feeling a shadow loom over him Naruto looks up and sees Jin-e with his sword raised high above his head.

''Boy, before I kill you I must say, you are very skilled, however, when you and your friend crossed my path you signed your death warrant. Any last words?''

Kurotsuchi, still holding her throat stared fearfully at Naruto who was now laying helplessly before Jin-e. ''Naruto...n-no..'' She said weakly.

Naruto could only chuckle at the man. Gathering up some spit in his mouth he spits the glob in Jin-e's face. ''Fuck you and burn in hell.'' He says before closing his eyes.

''Hm, a pity.'' Jin-e said as he brings his katana down intent on slicing Naruto's head in half.

''Die."

''NARUTO!'' Kurotsuchi cried out in tears as falls forward stopping herself from hitting the ground hands. The Hyogi spell breaking due to an unknown source.

 ***Clang!***

Jin-e's katana was a fraction of a millimeter away from killing Naruto when suddenly it was knocked out of his grip. A senbon being the cause.

''What the?!'' Jin-e muttered in surprise before turning to face his left and just as he does the handle of a wakizashi comes flying straight into his face breaking his nose.

''Ugh!'' Jin-e's nose was broken from the impact and he was sent stumbling backwards from the force of the hit.

Two figures land in between Jin-e and the two Genin, the moonlight shines on them revealing Mako and Genma.

''You guys alright?'' Genma asked as he bends down next to Naruto.

''M-Mako sensei..Genma!" Kurotsuchi said weakly with a smile.

Opening his eyes, Naruto gasps in happiness. ''You guys made it..''

''Gr.. What the hell!?'' Jin-e places a hand over his broken nose and looks up at Naruto and spots Mako standing protectively in front of his kills. Jin-e's pain quickly turns into glee.

''Udo Jin-e, we meet again.'' Mako said coldly.

''Well well, if it isn't Mako Uchiha. Heh heh, it's been what? Fourteen years? I was hoping to meet you in combat again.'' Jin-e laughed as he puts his broken nose back into place with a sickening crack.

''Genma, take care of Naruto and Kurotsuchi. I'll take this man down.'' Mako ordered getting a nod from the brown-haired teen. Picking Naruto up he makes his way over to Kurotsuchi and sets the blonde down gently.

''You okay Kurotsuchi?'' Genma asked his teammate.

''Y-yeah..we need to patch Naruto up now. Don't worry about me.'' Kurotuchi said.

''Right.''

Looking at Kurotsuchi now able to move Jin-e could only explain how the Hyogi spell was broken. Mako Uchiha had used her Sharingan to copy the technique. Picking up his katana he holds it in front of him. ''So..the true battle now begins! Welcome back to the third shinobi world war. Mako Uchiha AKA Konoha's Mistress Of All Five Elements.

Mako and Jin-e then lunge forward at each other. The camera then pans up to the sky as the sounds of clashing steel is heard.


	6. A Battle Of Old Enemies

Episode six: Mako Uchiha vs. Udo Jin-e, a battle of old enemies

Looking at Kurotsuchi now able to move Jin-e could only explain how the Hyogi spell was broken. Mako Uchiha had used her Sharingan to copy the technique. Picking up his katana he holds it in front of him in an attack position. ''So..the true battle now begins! Welcome back to the third shinobi world war. Mako Uchiha, Konoha's Warbeast! I must say Genin, your sensei is quite famous in our bingo book.'' The Kumo Jonin laughed. ''Sorry Mako, but this is going to be our fight.''

Turning to face the Genin who were busy tending to whatever injuries they had he performs the Shin no Ippo on them stopping them in their tracks.

''Urg..what the...'' Genma groaned as he struggles to move.

''Not this again...'' Kurotsuchi grunted.

''Fuck..'' Naruto said.

Glancing at her Genin Mako goes to activate her sharingan but before she could she feels a blade pressed against the back of her neck.

''Don't try anything Mako, perform the sharingan and I'll just shunshin over there and kill all your students right in front of you. Your attention will be one-hundred percent focused on me, I've used the regular Shin no Ippo merely paralyzing where they stand. Now, let's fight like we did in the last war.'' Jin-e said coldly.

Mako attempts to perform a 180 degree spin attack on the Kumo ninja only for the man to jump back dodging the attack completely. Then they both rush forwards and exchange blows at an insane pace that her Genin weren't able to keep up with her. Blow for blow were they able to match each other sending the sounds of steel colliding with steel echoing throughout the graveyard.

''Mako sensei..is good.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Tell me about it.'' Naruto seconded.

''I've never seen kenjutsu on such scale before.'' Genma quipped.

The incredible sight of two Jonin, masters of kenjutsu and two war veterans from opposing nations fighting was something out of this world.

The two Jonin continue to exchange blows and were still unsuccessful at landing a hit on the other. Jin-e however decided to play dirty and took out his own wakizashi. Kicking Mako away creating some distance between them he then goes in for a high speed spin attack. The velocity of the attack sends him flying straight towards Mako.

''That move is not new to me Jin-e.'' Mako said as the Kumo Jonin comes within reach of her. She quickly jumps into the air with a very elegant looking spin and comes back down. Sticking her leg out she then pins the wakizashi to the dirt which inadvertently sends Jin-e slouching forward in an awkward position.

''Grah, dammit.'' Jin-e thought in frustration as Mako uses her free hand to reach out and grab his katana.

With a quick twist of her wrists she successfully disarms the Kumo Jonin leaving him completely defenseless. Stabbing his katana into the ground she then shoots her knee out and strikes Jin-e dead on the chin with enough force to send him flying upwards.

''Gah!'' Jin-e cried out in pain as he lands on the ground with a thud.

Clutching his chin he looks up and sees Mako descending upon him with her wakizashi pointed downwards ready to impale his heart. Rolling out of the way he manages to avoid death and quickly gets back on his feet. Performing a hand seal he quickly closes his eyes and then opens them.

''Ninja art: Shin no Ippo!'' He shouts hoping to catch Mako in the paralysis jutsu.

The attack goes flying at Mako and before she could react the jutsu manages to paralyze her, taking the opportunity Jin-e dashes for his katana and lunges for the Uchiha prodigy.

''I've got you Mako!" Jin-e shouts in glee as he swings his katan horiozontally hoping to bisect the Kunoichi.

''In your dreams.'' Mako said under her breath as she activates her sharingan and in an instant the Shin no ippo casted on her is broken through. ''Don't think so!"

With the technique broken through Mako swings her wakizashi and intercepts Jin-e's attack. The two Jonin become locked in a test of strength as they struggle to overpower each other.

 _''Such strength, I know I can't beat him alone. He's more experienced than me I've got to get them out of the Shin no Ippo.''_ Mako thought through gritted teeth.

 _''Huh, for someone of smaller stature she possesses immense physical strength.''_ Jin-e thought with a grin.

A few more minutes would go by and neither were still able to gain the advantage. Mako then reaches for her tanto blade which was strapped to her right leg and quickly takes the blade out and at such a fast speed flings it at Jin-e catching the man in upper thigh drawing his blood.

''Urgh.'' Jin-e grimaced in pain clutching the wound with his free hand.

With the split second opening she created, Mako glances at her Genin from the corner of her eye and activates her sharingan only for Jin-e to recover from his earlier wound and grabs Mako by the throat.

''Ah!'' Mako cried out as Jin-e proceeds to punch her in the gut several times before taking his katana and slices her in the chest leaving a gash which goes down from her shoulder to her navel. Ignoring the pain She continuously attempts to pry herself free from his grasps but was unable to due to his incredibly strong grip.

''Take this warbeast!" Jin-e then holds Mako out in front of him enough to where he can kick her dead in the gut sending her flying away a few meters and landing hard on the ground with a thud knocking the wind out of her.

Jin-e, again clutching his wound laughs at the beaten Mako laying on her back having taken several powerful blows from the Kumo man. ''Still the pathetic and scared little girl from fourteen years ago Mako. No way you will win this battle so get ready to say hello to your teammates.''

Raising his katana he steps forward ready to charge Mako and finish her off before she can get up. ''I'VE WON THIS.'' He shouts in glee.

''Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique!"

''What?"' Jin-e looks out the corner of his eye and spots that same technique from the Iwa Genin making it's way towards him. ''This again.''

Jumping into the air he effortlessly dodges the attack. ''Nice try girl but the same jutsu won't work on me twice!"

Just as he said that Genma appeared behind him. Sensing the boy's presence Jin-e swings his sword around behind him only for Genma to spit a senbon from his mouth aimed at the man's scarf. The senbon pierces through the scarf and the force of which Genma had fired the senbon sends Jin-e flying down to the ground.

''What the fuck!?''

Colliding with the ground Jin-e attempts to quickly get back up on his feet only to be pulled back down. Looking to his side he sees his scarf pinned into the ground, the senbon being the reason he couldn't get up.

''Grr, I'm so killing you brats!" Jin-e shouted in irritation. Taking his katana he cuts through his scarf and as he gets back on his two feet Naruto comes flying in with a flurry of swings with his ninjato. ''Tch, pesky blonde boy.''

Naruto and Jin-e engage each other and just like his brief fight with Mako Naruto matches him move for move. Too focused on the blonde Jin-e parries an attack from Naruto which creates an opening in his defense and before he could thrust his katana forward the blade was intercepted by Kurotsuchi's katana.

''Grrr, the Iwa brat.''

Jin-e, seeing this go nowhere forces his katana upwards and seeing this Naruto and Kurotsuchi quickly jump up and place their feet on the Kumo Jonin's katana which inadvertently sends them flying away like a catapult. Controlling their landing they land beside Mako who was currently being helped up by Genma.

''Well that looks fun.'' Genma joked.

''Why not try it out for yourself?'' Kurotsuchi said as they and a now recovered Mako get up and stand tall with their weapons held in front of them protectively facing Jin-e.

Jin-e just eye the Konoha shinobi with an amused grin. ''So, you three got free from the Shin ni Ippo? I guess I should've known that Mako would succeed in breaking it. Oh well, it's no matter. The more the merrier!" Jin-e declared.

''Everybody, Manji formation.'' Mako ordered giving the man a death glare.

Complying with their sensei's orders the three Genin then stand in front of their sensei in a defensive formation.

''Oh, that little formation of yours takes me back. Remember that night Mako?'' Jin-e said in an almost teasing like voice.

Mako's eyes went wide hearing the Kumo ninja say those words.

''What..what is he talking about sensei?'' Kurotsuchi asked noticing the thousand-yard stare look Mako was giving.

''Sensei?'' Naruto said looking at the Jonin.

* * *

 **FlashBack**

 **Third Shinobi World War, 14 years ago.**

The camera's view changes to a small forested area in Yugakure. The area is quite except the sounds of nocturnal animals making so much noise that it would almost sound like music to anyone when suddenly four figures are seen hopping through the tree tops. This is Kushina Uzumaki's team consisting of an eight-year old Mako Uchiha, a male named Ken who was around twelve and the other female of the team was a girl named Asuka. Accompanying them was one of the best medic nins Konoha's medical team had to offer. His name was Takeda Takahashi who was a Jonin.

In short, Mako and her Genin team were instructed to escort Takeda to a Konoha military compound where they are short on medics, since Kushina was pregnant she was unable to lead her Genin team and has intrusted Mako as the temporary leader due to her possessing a natural skills for one.

''Mako, we've been hopping for a few hours, we're not going to make it to the rendezvous point anytime soon.'' Ken said out of breath.

''Yeah, we might as well take a break because we need to energy. I don't want any Kumo shinobi to get us while we're tired. So let's rest for a bit.'' Asuka said.

''I agree with your teammates Mako, let's rest okay?'' The Jonin medic nin said.

Sighing in defeat, the four Konoha shinobi jump into a small clearing, turning to face her teammates and the medic they're suppose to escort Mako gives them all a look. ''Alright, Ken, Asuka, you guys win. We'll rest for tonight.'' Mako said as they all set up a small fires and their sleeping bags.

''I'll take first watch.'' Mako volunteered.

After setting up the fire and their sleeping bags the four of them decided to eat some of the MREs in their packs. All goes well when suddenly the sound of a twig snapping catches the attention of Mako.

''Guys wait...do your hear that?'' Mako said.

Stopping what they were doing the others perk their ears up listening intently to their surroundings. Their was one thing that was very obvious. The animals have stopped singing their nocturnal tunes.

''What the heck? Why is it so quiet all of a sudden?'' Ken asked.

''I don't know...I get the feeling that we're being watched.'' Asuka said drawing a kunai.

''Shit...maybe we should've kept on going.'' Takeda said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

''Sh!'' Mako shushed the others before listening again. ''Look out!"

Turning around the three Genin spot in the darkness several shuriken and kunai flying their way and with extreme skill they all block the projectiles. The weapons swatted away like nothing.

''Alright, who the hell is attacking?! Show yourselves!" Mako said as she and her teammates get into a Manji formation around Takeda.

The surrounding area was eerily quite except a few breezes that would blow. Several minutes would pass until a figure shunshins in front of the Konoha ninjas via lightning strike frightening them. As the smoke from the lightning's impact on the ground subsided the four of them spotted a figure standing before them. A tall man about 6'4'', black straw hat, the standard Kumo Jonin vest and wavy hair.

''Who are you?!" Mako shouted angrily.

''Hmhmhmhm. Watch your tone little girl and speak to older and higher ranked ninja with respect.'' The man cackled. ''I hope you realize who you're dealing with too.''

''Dear god...It's...him.'' Takeda said with fear in his voice.

''Huh? Who is he Takeda sensei?'' Mako questioned.

Before Takeda could answer Jin-e draws his katana and charges forth towards the Konoha ninja. Reacting quickly the three Genin dash towards the Jonin and intercepts a swing of Jin-e katana with their kunai knives. Mako ducks and spins under Jin-e's sword and tries to bring her kunai to stab into Jin-e's stomach only for the man to quickly let go of his katana and backhands her away before making quick work of her teammates with a roundhouse kick.

''Ah! Dang it!" Mako cried out in pain rubbing her sore cheeks.

''Gah!" Ken and Asuka yelped.

''Mako! Ken! Asuka!'' Takeda cried out and upon recovering from the hits they took the three Genin turn to see Jin-e holding Takeda hostage. The katana pressed against his throat.

''Make one move Genin and I'll slit this medic's throat and let him bleed out like a pig. This medic is coming with me. He doesn't have to die.'' Jin-e snarled with an evil look in his eyes.

''J-just let him take me children, worry about yourselves.'' Takeda said hoping to persuade the Genin to abandon him so they could save themselves.

The three Genin gave each other worried looks except Mako who had a look of pure anger and determination plastering her face. She and her team were ordered to escort Takeda to a Konoha military camp that was short on medics and had severely wounded shinobi in need of treatment. While her teammates were thinking of fleeing, Mako was thinking of fighting Jin-e to save Takeda which in turn saves multiple lives of wounded Konoha shinobi.

''Mako?'' Asuka asked noticing the Uchiha girl just standing there.

''We're not leaving Takeda sensei behind, we have a mission and we're going to finish it. Dead or alive.'' Mako stated with determination in her voice.

''But Mako! We can't take him!'' Ken protested.

''Fine, you guys can leave if you want but I'm staying here. I'm not abandoning a comrade no matter the odds.'' The Uchiha girl said before turning her attention back to Jin-e.

''Wha..What are you doing Mako? Get out of here! That's an order! Listen to your superiors!" Takeda shouted.

''Heh heh, he's right little girl, listen to your superiors.'' Jin-e mocked before closing his eyes momentarily. After a few seconds places his katana in front of Takeda in a way that allows the medic to see his reflection.

''Ninja art: Hyogi spell!"

Takeda tried to speak only for him to slowly reach up with his hands placing them on his throat as if gasping for air. ''K-kids...'' He muttered in what sounded like pain.

''What the? What did you do to him!'' Asuka questioned in rage.

''I casted a jutsu where I paralyzed his lungs, so you Genin can try to save him by killing me, but then again you can risk dying yourselves considering you're just Genin going up against a Jonin like me. Either way you lose hahahahaha!" Jin-e cackled evilly before tossing Takeda aside like he was a piece of trash.

''Shut up you freak!" Mako, Asuka and Ken charge towards the Kumo man with their kunai ready to save the medic nin.

The view then goes dark and we hear the sounds of Asuka and Ken screaming in terror.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

''Mako sensei? You there?'' Naruto said trying to snap his teacher out of her apparent daze.

''Naruto, that look she has..I think it's the thousand-yard stare.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Sensei!'' Genma shouted as he goes to shake Mako trying to snap her out of her stare to no avail.

Jin-e could only laugh evilly at the scene. ''Aw, did I bring back painful memories Mako? I thought the stories of you becoming one of Konoha's strongest Jonin were true. Look's like I was wrong. You're still the same scared little girl who would let a memory like that faithful night hinder your performance in battle. I'm sure by now you know the world of shinobi is unforgivable.''

The three Genin then turn to face Jin-e.

''Alright, what are you talking about asshole?'' Kurotsuchi demanded.

''Hahaha! I'm just merely reminded your sensei of our first run in years ago and by the looks of it she's letting the emotions that come with those memories get the best of her.'' Jin-e explained.

''Grrr..Mako sensei! Snap out of it!'' Kurotsuchi said getting in the Uchiha's face.

This finally snapped Mako out of her daze, shaking her head she places a hand on her head. ''What the..what happened?'' The Jonin asked confused.

Before Naruto could explain Jin-e performs a series of hand seals with sufficient speed. Seeing this Mako activates her sharingan and quickly moves in front of her Genin as if to protect them.

''Huh? Sensei?'' The Genin asked in confusion, they then see their Jonin performing hand seals in sync with Jin-e.

''What's with sensei's eyes?'' Naruto asked confused.

Seeing the sharingan user's eyes Jin-e just smirks as the two veterans perform the hand seals in unison. Completing the seals they both take their swords and finish it off with the final hand seal.

Then what the Genin saw surprised them. Both their blades become enveloped in lightning looking as if they were actually made of the element.

''Woah..that's cool.'' Naruto said.

''Mako sensei can use lightning?!'' Kurotsuchi exclaimed in surprise.

''Looks like.'' Genma added.

''I need you guys to help me, I won't give you specific orders because Jin-e will be able to dodge any attack you throw at him. So attack him when you three see an opportunity.'' Mako said earning nods from her students.

''Ready to settle the score Mako? Because I sense a strong desire to kill from you.'' Jin-e mocked.

''Shut up, by the end of the night you'll be dead.'' Mako said coldly.

''Hmhm, hahahahaha! There's no point in using my shin no ippo or hyogi spell because you'll just copy it with that sharingan of yours.'' Jin-e said.

''Then if you're so eager to die then hurry up and prepare for death.'' Mako growled.

The two of them then rush forwards with their lightning infused blades. The two Jonin come within arm's reach of each other and exchange blows. The sounds of their lightning infused blades colliding with the sounds of metal combined with static echoing throughout the area.

The three Genin watch on as the two war veterans continue to exchange blows at a speed that matches the Gods.

''We need to find an opening to help Mako sensei.'' Kurotsuchi said performing a series of hand seals with Genma following suit.

''Yeah right! With the speed they're going at it that'll be nearly impossible.''

Genma was seen performing a hand seal for a fire jutsu. Placing his index and middle finger close to his mouth. Meanwhile Mako dodges a horizontal swing from Jin-e and spins around to where she can see her Genin. Seeing Genma's position she quickly lunges forward and delivers a powerful knee strike at a near superhuman speed hitting Jin-e straight in the gut.

''Ugh!" Jin-e cried out from the sudden attack knocking back closer towards the Genin.

''Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!"

''Lava release: Ash stone seal!''

''Grrr, what the!?'' Jin-e turned to see a large ball of flames and some weird substance coming his way. Still recovering from the knee strike from Mako he weakly leaps to the side to avoid the ash stone sealing jutsu but unable to dodge the fire ball attack. The fire had burned his left arm. ''Agh, dammit.''

Jin-e gets on one knee clutching his burnt arm, Luckily for him it wasn't his sword wielding arm. Looking up he sees Kurotsuchi and Naruto charging him with their swords in hand.

''Take this freak!" Kurotsuchi performs a diagonal swing while Naruto goes in for a horizontal one.

Responding, Jin-e manages to raise his good arm and block the attacks with both his swords. He follows up with a spin maneuver that sends the two jumping away to avoid losing their heads.

''You Genin are so annoying, if only your sensei wasn't here I'd dispatch you three easily.'' The man boasted sensing a presence behind him. Turning around he spots Genma in the air with his tanto blade.

''I got you!" Genma declared. Jin-e goes to raise his katana to intercept the blow but two sword handles strike him in the side.

Grunting in pain Jin-e was unable to recover enough when Mako ran up to him and delivered a hard punch to his face knocking the man on his ass.

''Nice!''

''We got him!'' Kurotsuchi and Naruto exclaimed in joy while Genma just shrugs.

Sitting up, Jin-e groans in pain while rubbing the part of his face where Mako's fist connected. ''Damn, that really hurt but felt so good.'' Jin-e muttered through gritted teeth. Now standing up the Kumo Jonin takes his katana and holds it in a way where he can see his reflection.

''It seems that your teamwork easily overwhelms my sheer battlefield experience Mako Uchiha. Since I most likely can't overcome the flawless teamwork of you four I'll have to resort to my secret use of the Shin no Ippo.''

Looking into his reflection in his sword he then casts the jutsu on himself. The flashing light that appears from Jin-e's sword temporarily blinds our characters as they hold their hands in front of their eyes. After about a minute the blinding light finally subsides giving our characters a clear view of Jin-e. They all look at him with surprised looks. Jin-e was much more muscular than before.

''What the hell?'' Kurotsuchi said out loud.

Hearing the girl's reaction, Jin-e just sports a wicked smile on his face. Taking his katana he walks up to a tombstone, turning the sword to it's blunt end he then swings down onto the tombstone completely obliterating it.

''I am unbeatable! I am invincible! I...am the strongest ever..'' Jin-e declared holding his sword in an attack stance. ''Are you surprised Mako? This is the hidden use for the Shin no Ippo, by casting an illusion on myself I increased my physical strength and speed maximizing my full potential.''

Mako just gives Jin-e a cold look. Sheathing her wakizashi she performs a few hand seals before she raises her right hand up, placing her other hand on the wrist she turns to look over her shoulder. ''You three stay behind me. With that little trick of his he's way too dangerous for you. Let me finish this fight.''

Turning her head back to look at Jin-e she gives him one final glare. ''Hurry up and prepare for death.'' She said.

Jin-e took notice of her stance, going wide-eyed he knew what jutsu she was going to use. _''That stance...it's the lightning blade technique. I've heard stories of a certain Konoha Jonin who mastered this technique and I wouldn't have guessed that it was her. She is a true prodigy. I have only one chance at getting her which is to dodge the incoming attack...but can I do it? I can! My reaction speeds are superhuman so if I can dodge it by a fraction of a second..that's all I need. With this technique the user will be able to fly straight at their target at a very fast speed. And with her rumored speed she can match the Gods..''_ Jin-e thought in fear.

What the Genin saw next completely surprised them. In a split second Mako had gathered up a huge supply of chakra into her hand forming a concentrated ball of electricity to flow from her palm.

''Woah! What the heck is that?'' Naruto asked.

''Her..chakra is so strong it's visible!" Kurotsuchi thought in awe.

''Well...this is unexpected.'' Genma muttered.

''Lightning blade.'' Mako said as the attack continues to roar to life.

Jin-e only grinned in amusement. 'Heh heh, looks like Mako knows the lightning blade technique. Well then, I guess I'll use my lightning sword technique in return.'' Performing a hand seal Jin-e's katana then becomes enveloped in lightning. ''Let's finish this! Too bad your friends won't be here to see you die!''

''Shut the fuck up.'' Mako said.

 _''Mako sensei, we believe in you.''_ The Genin thought.

The two veterans then charge straight for each other. Jin-e holding his lightning sword in front of him while Mako had her lightning blade imbued hand extended and locked in front of her.

* * *

Mako is seen on her knees, beaten and bruised with blood trickling out of her mouth. She looks up and we see Jin-e with her two teammates and Takeda kneeling before him, Ken and Asuka had large gashes across their chests while Takeda was unharmed.

Jin-e unsheathes his katana and holds it against Ken's neck making the boy flinch. ''You and your friends should've just run away girl. Now look at the situation you're in.''

''Mako...get out of here..'' Ken said weakly.

''Get yourself out of here to safety..'' Asuka managed to say before coughing up blood.

Takeda, seeing the wounded Mako in front of him only gives her a warm smile. ''Just go...Mako...don't worry..''

''No...I won't leave you..'' Mako said as she tries to get up but the wound on her shoulder prevents her from getting up.

''Aw, that devotion to your comrades is cute. I said you should run away but..since you don't know how to listen..'' Jin-e then raised his katana in a way that if he were to swing he could easily decapitate the three Konoha ninja before him.

''Say goodbye.''

Mako tries in vain to get up to save her comrades but it was too late.

''Gah!''

''Agh!"

''Arggh!''

''NOOOOOO!'' Mako cried out as her comrades were sliced to death right in front of her.

Jin-e's voice is heard laughing in the background as the sounds of Ken, Asuka and Takeda screaming in pure agony fills the air.

* * *

The two Jonin zoom towards each other at a fast speed. Both having looks in their eyes reminiscent of killers. The two of them then come within arm's reach of each other. Mako pushes her lightning bladed hand forward for Jin-e's heart and seeing this Jin-e quickly sucks his belly in narrowly avoiding impalement.

With the attack successfully evaded he goes to bring his sword down to slice Mako in the head.

''I've won this battle Mako!" Jin-e declared victoriously.

* * *

 _The next morning.._

Mako was seen in a fetal position laying against a tree crying her eyes out. Several feet from her position lay the dismembered corpses of Ken, Asuka and Takeda. The blood staining the ground a sickening red which shined with the sun's bright rays.

While she was crying hard she senses a presence from above. However, she was too weak and tired to try and fight off any potential danger that may come her way now. Just then four figures land in the opening.

''Oh my god..What the heck happened?'' A woman with spiky, untamed brown hair and red, fang-like markings on her cheek asked in shock. Beside her was a large dog.

''This...is...frightening to see..'' Another figure said. This one was a man with spiky red hair and was a plump.

A third person, a man with spiky, blonde hair slowly walks up to the corpses. Kneeling down he places a hand on one of the bodies. ''These two...are from Kushina's team..'' The figure said before the woman's dog lifts his head up sniffing.

''Kuromaru? What do you smell?'' The womana asked before sniffing the air herself. ''We've got company.''

The two men draw their kunai and assume a defensive stance. Kuromaru, the woman's dog runs towards the tree where Mako was laying. Seeing the wounded girl he whimpers.

''Kuromaru what's wrong?'' Asked the woman as she and the men run over.

''Who is it? Who's scent is it?'' The plump man asked joined by the blonde haired man.

Seeing the wounded girl the blonde man quickly scooped up Mako. ''It's Mako Uchiha!''

''What? She survived this? Let's head straight for the medical compound right away!" The woman declared before they hop away.

''We'll get an ANBU team to retrieve the bodies, right now Mako needs medical attention.'' The plump man said.

Opening her eyes Mako sees her rescuers. ''Minato..Tsume...Choza sensei...'' She said weakly before falling asleep in Minato's arms.

* * *

I've won this fight Mako!'' Jin-e declared victoriously bringing the sword down to slice Mako's head in half but as soon as his blade connects with the Uchiha she turns into a flock of ravens.

''What the!?'' The Kumo Jonin shouted in confusion before a shadow looms above him. Looking up he spots Mako coming down with her lightning blade infused hand pointed straight at him.

''Die!" Mako shouted shoving the lightning blade straight through his chest. The sound of blood splattering being heard.

''Ugh...'' Jin-e said weakly as he coughs up blood. The precious red liquid splattering all over Mako's face.

''This...is...for Ken...for Asuka...and for Takeda sensei..you die here you murderous ogre..'' Mako said with coldness in her voice.

The three Genin just stare at the two veterans. Jin-e, Kumo's nightmare warrior was defeated by their sensei.

''She..beat him.'' Naruto got out still surprised.

''That's.. awesome.'' Kurotsuchi added.

''Well..I'm surprised myself..'' Genma said with a shocked expression.

''Heh...why are you three surprised...your...Jonin is...a prodigy after all..'' Jin-e said before Mako pulls her hand out of Jin-e's chest letting the large man fall over with an earth shattering thud, a hole visible in his chest where his heart would be.

''Those flock of ravens you saw..was the result of my unique shunshin. I can perform a hand seal where if you hit me I automatically turn into said flock leaving you open for an attack. No way you can copy this technique or see right through it.'' Mako said looking at Jin-e who only smirks.

''To think...that Kumo's nightmare warrior...falls to Konoha's warbeast..I must say...that's an accomplishment in my book...for me...I'll see you in hell...Mako..Uchiha...aka...Konoha's...warbeast..'' Jin-e then takes his last breath before going limp as the blood from his wound seeps through his body staining the ground.

With that the three Genin then walk up to Mako who kneeled down and scooped up Jin-e's blade, tears flow through her eyes sobbing as she held the very blade that took her comrades' lives.

''Mako sensei?'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Yes..Kurotsuchi?'' Mako said between sobs.

''What...happened between you and him?''

Wiping the tears from her eyes Mako only gives the young Iwa girl a warming smile. ''It's nothing Kurotsuchi, just bad memories is all.'' The Jonin said earning an unsure nod from Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi and her teammates decided not to say anymore. If it was a personal thing they wouldn't but in on it. The four of them then turn to look at Jin-e's corpse. His face sporting an evil smile with a trickle of blood in the corner of his mouth.

''So what do we do now sensei?'' Naruto asked as the breeze picks up speed and intensity.

 _The following morning.._

After contacting the Yu police force the four Konoha shinobi assist in bringing Jin-e's body to the morgue, after many thanks from the police the four of them are seen back at the graveyard. Since her comrades had died in Yu those years ago Mako decided to take her team to visit the graves of her comrades to pay their respects. Currently they were looking at three headstones before them.

 ** _Here lies Ken Sugimori, Asuka Kizama, and Takeda Takahashi._**

 ** _Three brave shinobi from Konohagakure no Sato who gave their lives to protect and liberate Yu from Kumo's invasion._**

 ** _The people of Yu are truly grateful for your sacrifice and you will never be forgotten._**

''So...they're buried here huh sensei?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''Yes, we didn't have the time to get their bodies back home because Kumo ninja were infamous for attacking medical supply lines and everything of that nature.'' Mako answered with a frown.

''So...what now? We've got Jin-e taken care of, we aren't scheduled to return to Konoha until tomorrow.'' Naruto said.

''Then we'll just have to wait it out until tomorrow I guess.'' Genma said using his senbon as a toothpick.

''You're right. Let's go back to the hotel and rest.'' Mako ordered as they begin to walk away. Mako stops however and turns to look at her comrades' graves. She walks up to them and takes out a scroll. Gathering some chakra into her hands she unseals a bouquet of flowers and gently places it on Asuka's grave in the middle.

''I hope to see you guys in heaven some day.'' Mako said holding a cry. Getting up, she then walks back to join her Genin as they walk into the sunrise.


	7. Mako's Special Training

Episode seven: Some training, Old Faces, and Naruto's Surprise

It's been over a week since Team Eleven had returned from their mission to Yugakure to track down the mysterious killer who has been murdering the people of the village. Since they were dealing with an A-rank opponent and defeating them Hiruzen had given them the respective for pay said mission and had allowed our team to rest up as long as they needed to.

As the sun rises it's bright light shines through the window in Kurotsuchi's room, the light hits her in the face automatically waking her up.

Growling in annoyance, Kurotsuchi gets off her bed and walks over to her dresser. Taking out a fresh shirt, mesh leggings and panties she grabs her towel and heads off to the shower. Exiting the shower Kurotsuchi hears a knock at the door.

''I wonder who that is.'' She thought as she walks over and opens to door to find no one there. Grumbling in annoyance she turns to head back into her apartment but spots a sticky note on her door. Taking it off she reads it.

 ** _Meet me at the third training field at 9:30, eat a good breakfast and come dressed in your usual kunoichi attire. We're gonna have some fun today!_**

 ** _-Mako sensei_**

 _''Huh, I wonder what sensei wants with us so early in the morning.''_ Kurotsuchi then heads back into her apartment to prepare a breakfast before heading out.

 **-Third training field-**

After eating her breakfast Kurotsuchi had now arrived at said training field and spotted Naruto and Genma sitting on a large boulder near the trees.

''Hi guys.'' She greeted with a yawn.

''Good morning Kurotsuchi.'' An obviously tired Naruto greeted back.

''Yeah, morning.'' Genma said using his senbon to pick his teeth.

Checking her little watch Kurotsuchi saw that it was only 9:01. Since Mako probably wouldn't be there until 9:30 the three of them decided to take a little nap at the base of the boulder except Naruto who was sleeping upside down from the tree branch above the boulder.

After almost a half hour of napping a raven was seen landing next to Naruto's feet as he hung upside down from the branch. The raven hops it's way to his foot and begin pecking it rather hard. Hard enough for it to hurt and wake the blonde teenager up.

''Gah!'' Naruto cried out as he lands on top of Kurotsuchi.

''Ow!" Kurotsuchi yelled out.

''Ugh, my head, my feet..'' Naruto lifted his head up and in front of his face was Kurotsuchi. The two teens were mere inches apart and were left blushing messes. The position they were in wasn't doing the situation any justice either. It was the missionary position.

The two teens laid there until a figure appeared behind them via a flock of ravens.

''Aw, look at you two!" The revealed Mako said in a teasing voice.

Naruto was about to say something when suddenly Kurotsuchi's face went completely red and she proceeded to push him off her. Getting up she dusts herself off and helps Naruto up.

''Nothing was going on Mako sensei!" Kurotsuchi protested.

''I beg to differ.'' Genma said as he walked up having seen the whole scene.

''Yeah, whatever you say kiddos.'' Mako said before taking out a small notebook.

''So..what did you want to see us for this morning Mako sensei?'' Naruto asked.

''Well, we've literally been resting for a week and since we'll have a few more days until our next mission I've decided to give you three a bit of training like a sensei should be doing.'' Mako said with a sickeningly sweet smile plastering her face.

The three Genin were excited hearing this.

''Oh! What kind of training sensei?'' Naruto questioned.

''First is something simple and I should've covered this with you before too. I'm going to see what your chakra affinities are.'' Mako explained.

''But sensei, I already know mine's. I have water, earth and my lava kekkei genkai.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''And I have wind and fire.'' Genma added.

Mako, Kurotsuchi and Genma then turn to face Naruto with questioning looks.

''And what about you Naruto?'' Mako asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Oh...um...I...I don't know.'' Naruto said looking disappointed.

''It's not a problem Naruto. Here, I have these to help you.'' Mako reached into her back pocket and took out several pieces of paper and handed it to Naruto.

''What are these papers for sensei?'' Naruto asked confused.

''I know what those are, those papers are designed to be infused with your chakra and it can literally tell you what affinities you have.'' Kurotsuchi explained.

''That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement taking the small stack of papers from Mako.

''So...what do I do?''

''Kurotsuchi could you explain?'' Mako said.

''Alright Naruto listen carefully okay because I'm not going to repeat myself.'' Kurotsuchi said in a teacher voice.

''Fine. You have my full attention.'' Naruto said.

''Good boy. Now listen, as Mako sensei said these papers are designed to be infused with your chakra and it will let you know what chakra affinity you have. You understand the concept of said subject right?''

''Um, I think I do. It's like what element you're able to use right?'' Naruto answered.

''That's right. For example I can use water style, earth and lava easily because I have affinities for those. For other elements like wind, fire and lightning it's going to be hard because I don't have affinities for those. Genma can use fire and wind jutsu rather easily while Mako sensei..um..what can you use sensei?'' Kurotsuchi asked turning to face the Jonin.

''I can use all five elements.'' Mako said with a smirk.

''WHAT?!'' The three Genin screamed in pure shock.

''How?! How can you use all the elements?!" Genma asked.

''Yeah! How?!'' Naruto quipped.

''Hey, settle down you guys. Let me explain real quick. Now Naruto, you heard Kurotsuchi say she can use lava release right?'' Mako asked earning a nod from said Genin. ''Do you know why?''

''Oh! Is it because she has a kekkei genkai or whatever?'' Naruto said.

''That's right, have you heard of dojutsu?''

''A what?" Naruto asked.

''A dojutsu, it's kind of like a kekkei genkai but with your eye. Dojutsu are special ninja abilities. Do you guys remember how I freed you from Jin-e's shin no ippo jutsu?'' Mako asked earning nods from the three. ''Look at this.''

Mako then closes her eyes for a second and when she opened them her usual onyx eyes were replaced with crimson red ones.

''Ooooh! I caught a glimpse of those during the fight. That's cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

''You're damn right it's cool.'' Mako said before deactivating her sharingan. ''I have a kekkei genkai that's unique among members of the Uchiha clan and it's the sharingan eye.''

''I've heard of that word somewhere before..'' Kurotsuchi said scratching her chin.

''Getting a little off topic there sensei, weren't we focusing on the elemental jutsus?'' Genma spoke up.

''Oh right, as Kurotsuchi said her kekkei genkai is the ability to use lava release.'' Mako explained.

''By the way Naruto kekkei genkai is a bloodline trait meaning you can't learn it or copy it.'' Kurotsuchi lectured.

''That's right Naruto, Kurotsuchi could you show off some of your lava release techniques for us?'' Mako asked.

''Okay sensei.'' Kurotsuchi then performed a series of hand seals and takes a big breath in. ''Lava release: Quicklime Congealing Technique!" Kurotsuchi then fires out the sticky substance from her mouth and the quicklime quickly envelops several trees in the woodline.

''I've seen that technique being used when we were fighting Jin-e, so no one can learn this? Only you can perform it Kurotsuchi?'' Naruto asked as he jots this information down in a notebook he got from who knows where.

''Yep, I'm such a badass.'' Gloated the Iwa teen.

''Not even! I'm more badass than you!'' Naruto pointed at Kurotsuchi accusingly.

''No I'm more badass!'' Kurotsuchi shot back.

''Are not!''

''Are to!''

''Are not!''

''Are to!''

''Are not!''

Genma and Mako just watched the exchange with deadpan expressions, everytime Naruto would say 'are not' they would look at him, with Kurotsuchi when she spoke they would turn and face her.

''Are to!''

''Are not!''

Mako is then seen eating a bag of Cheetos enjoying the little show while Genma just played around with the senbon in his mouth.

''Are to!''

''Are not!''

''Are not.''

''Are to!...Erm..wait I mean I'm more..''

''Ha! So you admitted that I'm more badass!" Kurotsuchi pointed a finger at Naruto. A tic mark visible on her head.

''No I didn't!'' The blonde teen protested.

''Yes you did!''

''Did not!"

''Did not.''

''Did to!...erm wait..''

''You know, every time we argue you should give in because you won't beat me in one.'' Kurotsuchi said leaning herself against Naruto and pinching his cheek.

''Hey stop it!" Naruto said annoyed.

I don't think so.'' Kurotsuchi then grabbed Naruto in her infamous nose pinch of death.

''Gah!"

Mako then walked up and pushed the two Genin away from each other defusing the situtation. ''Alright you two, that's enough we have training to do.'' She laughed.

''Yes sensei.'' The Iwa girl and Konoha boy said.

The four of them then move over towards the small stream that was cutting through the middle of the training field.

''Mako sensei what are we going to do?'' Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Turning to face her students she gives them a smirk. ''Well Naruto, before we can figure out what affinity you have and learn any jutsu that will benefit you three I'm going to teach you this.'' Mako pointed towards the stream.

''Teach us what sensei?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''I'm going to teach you three how...to walk on water.'' Mako declared with a grin.

''Wow! That actually sounds cool!'' Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

''Walking on water huh? I've already practiced some of that at home in Iwa before I came here.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''It does sound interesting Mako sensei.'' Genma added.

''Oh? You've practiced this back in Iwa? Then let's demonstrate for Naruto then.'' Mako and Kurotsuchi then walk over to the water's edge. Performing a hand seal they gather chakra into the soles of their feet and after getting just the right amount they proceed to walk over into the water.

When they place their feet on the surface, instead of falling they, to Naruto's surprise and Genma's entertainment walk over the surface of the water without falling.

''Pretty cool huh?'' Mako said turning to face the boys. ''Genma let's see what your chakra control is about.''

''Got it sensei.'' Genma then performs the hand seal and proceeds to walk over the water too. Walking over to the girls he turns and gives Naruto a smirk. ''Well come on! Join us Naruto.''

''Alright!'' Naruto performs said hand seal gathering the necessary amount of chakra into his feet. He then walks over to the water's edge and places his foot on the surface.

''You think he'll get it guys?" Mako asked both Genma and Kurotsuchi.

''I know he will, I did train him when we were younger.'' Kurotsuchi said with a proud smirk.

''I would guess so too. He is determined.'' Genma said getting a nod from Kurotsuchi.

As Naruto slowly moves his foot over the surface of the water he closes his eyes praying to the death God that he doesn't sink into the stream's depths. Gently placing his foot onto the surface he opens his eyes and too his surprise, his foot was on the surface like it felt when he stood on the ground! Grinning his signature grin he moves his other foot onto the surface of the stream and to the cheers of his team he now stood tall and proud on the surface of the water.

''Wow! I got it on my first try!" He shouted in glee.

''Good job Naruto! Looks like your chakra control is good.'' Mako congratulated.

''That's my knucklehead!'' Kurotsuchi exclaimed with a smile.

''Nice one.'' Genma said.

They all then jump for joy at Naruto's first attempt to walk on water until...

''Bwah!" All four of them then sink into the water.

 _30 minutes later._

After getting out of the stream and drying up Mako is now seen teaching our Genin some lessons. Somehow there were three desks for the Genin and Mako was seen with a yardstick and a chalkboard. Where these came from is beyond even me.

''So you three, when it comes to match ups between the five elements which is stronger than which?'' Mako questioned in a lecturer's voice. ''Yes Kurotsuchi?''

''Well, fire beats wind, wind beats lightning, lightning beats earth, earth beats water and water, well it's obvious water beats fire.'' Kurotsuchi answered.

''Exactly right, just what I expected from the Tsuchikage's granddaughter.'' Mako makes the chalkboard and desks disappear and the four of them head to a small opening where Mako wants to conduct their training. ''So right now I'm going to teach you jutsu that will benefit whatever affinity you have. First I'll teach Naruto the jutsu my sensei's husband taught to me during the war.''

''Ooooh! What jutsu would that be Mako-sensei?'' Naruto asked excitedly.

''I'll show you guys.'' Mako then held her hand out with the palm exposed and in a split second the Genin were once again, caught by surprise when Mako formed what appeared to be a rotating ball of chakra in the palm of her hand.

''Woah! That's really cool!" An excited Naruto exclaimed.

''What the..how is that possible?" A visibly shocked Kurotsuchi said.

''Well, this is new huh.'' Genma said casually.

''Now watch this.'' Mako then turned to face a large boulder several meters away from them. She then charges towards said boulder and shoves the spiraling chakra ball into it. The attack seemingly grinds into the rock until it completely breaks sending fragments of it flying in every direction. Nodding in satisfaction Mako dispels the technique and turns to face her students. ''So what do you think?"

The three Genin were still wide-eyed with shock at how easily the strange jutsu had destroyed the boulder. Seeing her Genin with those shocked expressions on her face Mako couldn't help but giggle. ''Earth to Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Genma? You guys there?'' Mako was waving her hand in front of each their faces.

Shaking their heads the three Genin then peppered the Jonin with questions as they all grabbed her by the collar of her vest and began shaking her violently.

''Mako-sensei teach that Jutsu to me now!" Naruto barked.

''Yeah what knucklehead said!" Kurotsuchi added.

''Teach this to us now!" Genma yelled.

''Hey relax you three stop shaking me!'' Mako ordered getting the three of them to let her go. Dusting herself off she then goes into teacher mode. ''Now now you three, first I want to teach this jutsu to Naruto since my sensei and her husband wanted me to teach it to him when he's old enough.''

''No fair!" Kurotsuchi pouted cutely.

''Oh well, I bet there's a ton of other jutsu you can teach me.'' Genma's usually calm and stoic voice spoke.

''Hell yeah! Let's start right away sensei!" Naruto practically dragged Mako off into the distance leaving Genma and Kurotsuchi sweatdropping.

''He's always full of energy is he?'' Genma asked the Iwa girl.

''Always has since the day I met him.'' Kurotsuchi snorted.

 **-Elsewhere in the training field-**

''Alright sensei! Why did your sensei want you to teach me that jutsu?!'' Naruto asked barely unable to contain his excitement.

''Relax for a second Naruto and let me explain. First off, her husband basically invented the jutsu and it took him three years to master it. Before they died they kind of made a bet with me. I told them that I can get you to master this jutsu in less time than her husband did.''

''You made a bet with dead people!?'' A horrified Naruto screamed.

''No!'' Mako then bonked him on the side of the head.

''Ow!"

''I just said it Naruto, before they died we kind of made a bet on the time it takes you to master this jutsu. Now here.'' Mako took out a scroll and unfurled it. Placing some chakra into her hand she then places it on the scroll unsealing a whole cooler.

''What's the cooler for?'' A now confused Naruto asked.

Opening the cooler Naruto saw that it contained water balloons. Picking one up Mako hands the balloon to Naruto. ''Here.''

''Uh, what's this have to do with that jutsu?''

''This is the first step to learning it. This is one of the hardest jutsu to learn and it's an A-ranked one. This jutsu took the Fourth Hokage three whole years to learn it.'' Mako said with a smirk.

''What?! So you mean your sensei was the wife of the Fourth Hokage and they are the ones who wanted you to teach this to me?!'' Naruto exclaimed.

''That's right.'' Mako chuckled. ''So this jutsu is called the rasengan. It takes extremely refined chakra control to master which is something few shinobi have but with you I'm sure you can do it.'' The Jonin explained.

''Wow you think so?''

''Mmhm. Now let's get started on the first lesson to learning the rasengan. With this water balloon I want you to spin chakra into the palm of your hand. If the ball bursts it means you've pretty much mastered step one. Here, watch me.'' Mako then takes a water balloon into the palm of her hand and holds out for Naruto to see.

She then spins the chakra around in her palm making the water in the balloon churn in a controlled fashion and after about a minute the balloon bursts gently. ''See that? That's what I want to see Naruto.''

Nodding, Naruto then gathers chakra into his hand and he was greeted with the water in his balloon slowly, but surely churning. ''Come on! Pop!"

Mako just watched Naruto in amusement as he tried his hardest to get the water balloon to pop and after several minutes he couldn't get the result.

''Man!" Naruto grumbled in frustration as he tossed the water balloon away hitting a tree. ''I quit!''

From the brush emerged Kurotsuchi and Genma, who were watching the whole thing,.Kurotsuchi, seeing her best friend quit like that made her upset. ''Naruto!''

''Huh? Oh, hi Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto said scratching the back of his head nervously.

''Is the Naruto I know being a quitter right now? Hm? What did I say about quitters?'' Kurotsuchi said in a lecture voice with her hands on her hips.

''Yeah, what did she say about quitters?'' Mako said with a raised eyebrow. She was quite interested in the relationship between the two.

''Well, Kurotsuchi said she doesn't like quitters is all.'' Naruto said.

''Exactly. Now keep working on that jutsu until you master it. Show the Fourth Hokage you're better than him.'' Kurotsuchi encouraged.

''Fine fine.'' Naruto reached into the cooler and picked up another water balloon and began working on spiraling his chakra in his palm.

Mako, deciding that focusing only on Naruto would hurt the other two decided to go back to where the stream was to teach Genma and Kurotsuchi several jutsu that will benefit their affinities. ''Okay Naruto, while you work on that I'll go and teach Genma and Kurotsuchi jutsu that will work with whatever their affinities are okay? While we're gone I want you to keep practicing and if you're able to get that balloon to pop you go and do it to the other balloons and pop them all got it?" Mako said before turning her head back. ''Oh, and don't forget that special paper I gave you. To find out your chakra affinities simply place them in the palm of your hand.''

''You can count on me sensei!" Naruto exclaimed before the balloon in his hand, to everyone's surprise popped.

Naruto turned to face Mako and saw that the Uchiha Jonin had a surprised look on her face while his teammates gave him raised eyebrows.

 _''No way! Even I wasn't able to get the balloon to pop in one go! It took me like ten tries!"_

''Ha! I knew I was awesome!" Naruto then picked up another water balloon and after spinning his chakra into his palm for about a minute the balloon popped just like the one before it. ''Oh yeah! I'm gonna master this jutsu in no time!"

Kurtsuchi just snorted at her best friend's antics. ''Well he is unpredictable sensei. Let's leave him be and come back later to see what his progress is because I'm dying to learn some water jutsu from you.'' The Iwa girl said.

''And I'm interested in learning some awesome fire jutsu.'' Genma added.

Nodding, Mako then took out another scroll from her pack and channeled chakra into her hands unsealing another cooler. Opening it we see that it contained some rubber balls. ''Naruto, when you finish popping all the water balloons I want you to do the same with these rubber balls got it? The purpose with these is to have you use more dense chakra at a greater volume to pop it.''

''You got it sensei!" Naruto then continued to work on spiraling his chakra popping another water balloon.

''Okay you two, let's leave Naruto alone to train.'' Mako said leading the other two away.

four hours later..

''Alright, once again Kurotsuchi perform the hand seals and perform the jutsu on me.'' Mako explained as the Iwa girl performed said hand seals.

''Water style: Water prison jutsu!" Kurotsuchi said and Mako was quickly surrounded by a sphere of water that traps her. Giving Kurotsuchi a thumbs up Kurotsuchi then pulls her hand out of the water prison and the jutsu dispels.

''Damn, for a simple jutsu it sure takes a lot out of you.'' Kurotsuchi panted.

''But at least you've mastered it fairly easily Kurotsuchi. Good work.'' Mako said before turning to face Genma who was also tired from the jutsu she was teaching him. ''Your turn Genma.''

''Yes sensei..'' A visibly tired Genma said. Performing several hand seals he places his index and middle finger in front of his mouth and took a big breath in. ''Fire style: Fire blast jutsu!'' Genma takes a big breath out and from the tips of his fingers a massive stream of flames materializes into the kanji for big (大) and heads straight for his set of targets completely engulfing them until they were reduced to ashes.

''Damn..so much chakra for that jutsu.'' Genma said.

Nodding in satisfaction Mako then helps the two Genin up. ''Well, looks like you both have done very well in mastering the jutsu I've taught you both. Genma, remember that the fire blast and the flame charge jutsu will drain a lot out of you but if you keep practicing you'll be able to handle it in no time.'' She then turned to face Kurotsuchi. ''And for you Kurotsuchi it's the same thing. Practice the water prison and water bubble jutsu you're definitely going to be great at capturing the enemy.''

''The ash stone stealing, quicklime and now the water bubble and water prison. You're right sensei, I think I'll get good at capturing.'' Kurotsuchi said with a smile.

''That's right. Now let's go check on Naruto.'' Mako said as the three of them walk back to the small clearing where Naruto was when..

 _ **BOOM!**_

''What the crap was that?!'' Kurotsuchi exclaimed in shock.

The three of them then run into the small clearing and spot Naruto. Looking at the palm of his hand they saw that he had a spiraling ball of chakra in his hands.

''Yeah! I got it!" Naruto exclaimed in happiness before rushing forward towards a large tree and completely obliterating it with the rasengan.

''No way..'' Mako said wide-eyed. _''It took me two years to master that and he did it in the span of a few hours!?''_

 _''So he mastered a jutsu invented by a Kage? Well, I guess I'm not surprised, it is Naruto after all.''_ Kurotsuchi thought with a smirk.

 _''What a surprise. I'm glad I didn't remain an asshole otherwise he would've shoved that jutsu right in my face.''_ Genma thought.

''Man, that takes me back.'' Mako thought as she continued to watch Naruto use the rasengan.

* * *

 **Mini-Flashback**

 **14 years ago**

The scene switches over as we now see two figures standing near the stream of the third training field. The figures are revealed to be an eight-year old Mako Uchiha standing in front of another figure.

''The first step in mastering this jutsu is to use these water balloon.'' A tall, spiky-haired Jonin explained to the young Uchiha girl. ''First you'll have to spin your chakra into your palm in multiple directions. Here like this.''

The man then takes a water balloon and holds it. He begins spinning chakra into his hand and soon enough the balloon bursts. ''Like that Mako. Do what I just did and you'll be one step closer to mastering the rasengan.''

''You got it Minato-sensei!'' Mako then picks up a water balloon and just like Minato she spins chakra into her hand and the results were satisfactory with the balloon popping. ''Yeah! I did it!" Mako said jumping in joy.

''Great job Mako.'' Minato then makes two coolers appear next to him. ''You see this cooler here? It has more of those water balloons and with these I want you to do what you just did and pop all of them. After that we'll move on with those rubber balls for step two and remember that since this jutsu doesn't require any additional chakra to sustain it so you can use this as much as you want.'' Minato explained.

''Got it Minato-sensei!"

 **Mini-Flashback end**

* * *

''RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted out as he flew towards a cluster of trees and completely obliterated them with the technique.

 _''I'm not surprised one bit. I had to use shadow clones to master this and this boy did it without clones.''_ Mako thought with a smile.

''Woo! This jutsu is freaking cool! Oh hi Mako-sensei! Kurotsuchi! Genma! How did your training go?'' Naruto said spotting his comrades walking towards him.

''Naruto, how did you master the rasengan so easily?'' Mako asked.

''It was a lot easier than I expected! I did what you told me to do with the balloons and rubber balls then after that I pretty much got the right chakra density and volume. With that the rubber balls were a synch to pop then I combined steps one and two and well, here it is!'' Naruto then forms a rasengan in his hand with relative ease.

''That's my Naruto! You're _starting_ to become a good shinobi.'' Kurotsuchi said in a teasing tone while pinching his cheek.

''Ow! Let go of my cheek Kuro-chan Ow!'' Naruto cried out.

''What did I say? Never call me Kuro-chan.'' Kurotsuchi said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

''Okay I'm sorry!" Naruto said.

Mako, as usual was watching the exchange between the two with amusement. _''Kind of reminds me of Minato and Kushina-sensei except Kurotsuchi doesn't beat Naruto to a pulp.''_ Mako thought with a smile.

''Anytime now you two.'' Genma laughed.

''Fine, but next time I'm gonna pull his nose off.'' Kurotsuchi said letting her best friend go.

''Damn, you have such a strong pinch.'' Naruto mumbled rubbing his cheek.

''Well, if you two are done flirting let's go grab some lunch. I brought some MREs if you'd like? If not we can go back to the village.'' Mako said.

''I've never tried an MRE before so sure, whattya two think?'' Naruto said.

''I'll take the MRE.'' Kurotsuchi shrugged.

''Same.'' Genma said.

Nodding, Mako walks over to grab her assault pack which was resting against a small rock and unzips it. She reaches into it and takes out four MRE bags and tosses three of them to her Genin who catches them. ''Now I remembered what you guys like to eat from our little introductions on the roof so I made sure to find the right MRE for each of you.'' Mako said as she walked back towards her Genin with her own MRE in hand. ''Well? Let's eat!"

The four of them sit on the grass next to each other and begin digging into their respective MREs. Naruto got pork miso ramen with a beef jerky while Kurotsuchi got dried noodles and some skittles plus a snack bread. Genma got beef taco with jalapeno cheese spread and for Mako she had Asian style fried rice with vegetables and a fruit cake.

''Huh? What's this thing?'' Naruto asked holding something that looked like a Ziploc bag.

''That's your flameless ration heater Naruto, to work it you need to pour water into the bag and place your entree into it.'' Kurotsuchi explained.

Nodding, Naruto then walks over to the stream and dunks the heater into it, getting just the right amount in he then places his entree and listens intently as it sizzles.

''That's pretty cool. Say Mako-sensei do shinobi in the field eat this?'' Naruto questioned.

''That's right, when we don't have access to a DFAC (Dining Facility) we pack some of those for us. I'd much rather eat at a DFAC though. Oh, it comes with toilet paper too.'' Mako explained in a lecture voice.

''Toilet paper?'' Genma said reaching into his MRE bag and pulling out said essential. ''Neat, but then that means we have to crap in the dirt.''

''Well Genma, shinobi are usually out in the field right? So don't complain.'' Kurotsuchi scolded.

''Meh.'' Was all Genma could say.

''Oh, I forgot Naruto, did you use those papers that can tell you what your affinity is?'' Mako asked.

''Yes I did, it wrinkled and some static came out. I know the static means I have a lightning affinity but what does the wrinkled one mean?'' Naruto answered.

''Interesting, you have both lightning and wind which is super rare around here.'' Mako said with a smile.

The four of them continue eating and chatting before they finished their MREs. Since it was around one in the afternoon now Mako decided to do a bit more training before calling it a day and now they were standing by the stream.

''So what do you guys want to learn now?'' The Jonin asked. ''From what I've seen, Kurotsuchi and Genma you two have no difficulty learning advanced jutsu like what I've taught you and Naruto has no problem with his chakra.''

''Well, considering we've learned two new jutsu and Naruto learned that crazy looking one from you..how about some kenjutsu sparring?'' Kurotsuchi inquired.

''Oh yeah, I forgot that you wield a wakizashi sensei. I'd like to try my hands on taking you on!'' Naruto quipped.

''You'd better be careful Naruto, remember when we watched sensei take on that Kumo asshole? Did you see how fast she can swing?'' Genma said.

''Duh, but I don't care! I like fighting tougher opponents!'' Naruto declared.

''Mmmm, you sure about that Naruto? Genma isn't wrong you know. I'm the number one kenjutsu user in Konoha.'' Mako said sticking her tongue out at the blonde.

''Yeah I'm sure! C'mon let's go!'' Naruto said as he unsheathes his ninjato.

''Alright then, Genma, Kurotsuchi you two keep tabs on how many hits each of us land on the other.'' Mako instructed.

The two in question then step to the side with Genma watching Mako and Kurotsuchi watching Naruto.

''Both sides ready?'' Genma asked.

Both Naruto and Mako nod, the two of them stand ready with their blades drawn.

''Then beg..''

Before Genma could give the signal four figures emerge from the brush.

''Oh, hey Mako I didn't expect to see you and your team here.'' A voice that sounded incredibly bored spoke out.

Turning to face the sound of the voice our characters spot another Jonin with spiky-silver hair, a mask and wearing the same outfit as Mako. The most noticeable feature being that his left eye was scarred as if someone had slashed it and it was partially closed. Behind him were three familiar faces that Naruto, Kurotsuchi, and Genma found annoying from the academy. Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.

''What do you want Kakashi?'' Mako asked rolling her eyes.

''I was just in the neighborhood walking down the path of life when I came across you just now. Me and my team were about to use this field to train.'' Kakashi explained.

''Hn, hello oba-chan.'' Sasuke greeted.

''Hello Sasuke-kun.'' Mako greeted back with a smile.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi were shocked at hearing this. Did Sasuke just call sensei oba?!

''YOU'RE HIS AUNT!?'' The two of the shouted while pointing at Mako accusingly.

''Hehe, yeah I am.'' Mako answered nervously.

The two Genin then calm down and it would be Kurotsuchi who spoke. ''We know you're an Uchiha and all but we didn't expect you to be like his aunt or something.''

Sasuke then turned to look at Kurotsuchi. Oh he remembered her alright. The Iwa girl who whooped his ass on year one relatively easy. He was an Uchiha dammit! No one can defeat them!

Kakashi, who was smirking in amusement gave Kurotsuchi a look that seemed to give off a slightly hateful vibe. _''So there was an Iwa kid in this year's class? The Tsuchikage's granddaughter.''_ Kakashi thought with a glare before looking over to Naruto. _''And that's...I'm not surprised he managed to survive the villager's hate. He is like his identical twin after all.''_

Just then Sakura and Ino pointed fingers at Kurotsuchi accusingly. ''YOU! YOU'RE THE IWA GIRL WHO CHEATED DURING YOUR SPAR WITH SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed.

''So what pinky? I won fair and square.'' Kurotsuchi snorted.

''No you didn't! You cheated!" Ino shouted angrily.

''God shut up Inoying!'' Kurotsuchi said placing her fingers in her ears in an attempt to block out the voices of the two girls.

''WHAT DID YOU SAY!?'' Ino screamed as she attempted to charge Kurotscuchi but Kakashi stopped her.

''Ino stop it.'' The masked Jonin said before turning to face Mako. ''So, since we're here as well Mako how about we have our Genin spar since they appear to have history? I want to see how good you are as well.''

Turning to face her students she gives them a smirk. ''What do you three say? Up for some spars with Kakashi and his team?''

The three Genin look at each other. Oh boy, would it feel good to whoop ass again. ''Hell yeah sensei.'' They all responded.

''Great, Naruto you take Sasuke, Kurtosuchi you take Sakura and Genma gets Ino.'' Mako said.

''Man, this takes me back.'' Naruto said giving Sasuke a grin.

''Alright then, it's settled. Naruto and Sasuke will fight first.'' Kakashi nodded.

''Kick his ass Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi and Genma whispered into Naruto's ear.

''I will.'' Naruto said back before taking his position in front Sasuke.

The rest of them then move to the side and already Ino and Sakura were cheering like psychotic fan-girls.

''Beat him up Sasuke-kun!"

''Rip his heart out!"

''So...fucking...annoying!" Sasuke said under his breath.

''Alright, number one rule here. There are no rules. I want you two to go at it with the intention to kill. The match will end when either one is too beaten to continue or one forfeits. Is that clear?'' Kakashi announced.

 _''Just what are you trying Kakashi?''_ Mako thought with a glare.

''Hn.''

''Loud and clear.''

''Then..begin!''

With the signal Sasuke charges straight for Naruto going in for a spinning kick only for the blonde to effortlessly catch his foot with his hand.

''Easy.'' Naruto said before performing a maneuver that twists Sasuke's body to the ground leaving him open. ''Got you.''

Naruto was about to go in for a strike only to see a sadistic grin plastering the Uchiha's face.

''I think I'm the one who's got you.'' Sasuke sneered before pulling out a black egg from his pouch and tossing it at Naruto.

The egg connected and shatters sending broken glass shards into the blonde's face.

''Gah!'' Naruto cried out as he lets go and rubs his eyes in pain.

''Naruto!'' Kurotsuchi shouted out. She attempts to get up to see if he was okay only for Mako to hold her back.

''Kurotsuchi don't. He's okay.'' Mako reassured.

''But he just had glass thrown into his face!" Kurotsuchi protested.

''I know, but it's Naruto we're talking about.'' Mako gave her a smile letting her know that it was okay. ''Trust me.''

Nodding, Kurotsuchi sits back down and looks to Genma who nods.

''Fuck! Fuck!'' Naruto shouted out in obvious pain as the glass shards cut into his face.

''THAT'S RIGHT SASUKE-KUN!''

''YEAH! BEAT HIM UP!"

Sakura and Ino just continued to cheer for their precious Sasuke who by now threw an uppercut straight at Naruto sending the blonde falling on his back.

''Gah!'' Naruto cried out as he hit the ground.

Sasuke drew a kunai knife and charged straight at Naruto with the intention of shoving the weapon straight through his heart.

 _''Get up Naruto, get up!"_ Kurotsuchi thought with obvious worry.

 _''Huh, so much for being his son.''_ Kakashi thought with disappointment.

''Take this!" Sasuke shouted as he plunged the blade downwards.

Ceasing his rubbing, Naruto manages to open his eyes and to everyone's surprise Naruto's eyes were just fine but his face had several bloody spots on his face. Kicking his foot up he delivers a powerful kick straight at Sasuke's jaw sending the Uchiha stumbling to the ground clutching his chin. Quickly getting to his feet he draws his two sai goes to bring his them down trying to impale Sasuke but the Uchiha manages to roll out of the way. However the fight would end when Sasuke attempts to get up only for Naruto to toss his sai pinning the Uchiha to the ground.

''What the fuck!?'' An obviously angry Sasuke growled as he attempted to free himself.

Naruto walks over and unsheathes his ninjato placing it against Sasuke's throat. ''Using black eggs to disable your opponent for a kill? Smart, but it shows you can't fight me on equal terms Sasuke if you have to get me when I'm incapacitated.'' Naruto said.

Mako and Kakashi look at each other and nod.

''Alright, Naruto wins this match.'' Kakashi announced as he walks in between the two Genin.

Nodding, Naruto unpins Sasuke and sheathes his ninjato and goes to walk back to where his team was.

''You okay Naruto?'' Kurotsuchi asked taking out an alcohol wipe and goes to clean off the blood on his face.

''Yeah, it just stings a bit is all.'' Naruto reassured.

''YOU CHEATED YOU BLONDE ASSHOLE!"

''YEAH! SASUKE WAS OBVIOUSLY THE SMARTER ONE USING THAT BLACK EGG.''

 _''Dear Kami, so damn annoying!''_ Sasuke thought as he is helped up by Kakashi.

''It's not cheating pinky and Inoying. Naruto is just better that's all.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Oh, defending your boyfriend huh? That's typical coming from the Iwa girl!" Sakura shot back.

''I'm actually focused on my kunoichi career, even if I'm from Iwa I'm glad I came here because I've never met anyone as kind as Naruto. Oh and we're just best friends. So shut your whore mouth.'' The Iwa girl retorted.

''Shove a stone up your-''

''Okay, that's enough Sakura.'' Kakashi said shutting the pink girl up. ''You want to fight her? Then get into position.''

Sakura then gets up and stands ready to fight Kurotsuchi who also walks up.

''She's got this in the bag.'' Naruto commented.

''Definitely.'' Genma said.

 _30 minutes later._

''Well, that about sums it up. Your Genin totally outdo mine and now I remember why you are the best Jonin from our class.'' A bruised and beaten to a pulp Kakashi chuckled carrying an unconscious Sakura while Sasuke and a battered Ino stood on either side of him.

''Because I actually take my duty as Jonin seriously Kakashi. Lazy ass.'' Mako snorted. ''Also, next time you might want to rethink getting into a spar with me.''

''That is true, but if the two girls actually put in dedication maybe they'd be on Sasuke's level.'' Kakashi said as he turns to walk away. ''Ino, Sasuke, come on.''

Team Mako then watch the four of them walk away.

''Damn sensei, I knew were you awesome but I didn't expect you'd be that good.'' Naruto commented as he recalled how badly Mako had beaten the silver-haired Jonin.

''Yeah, I mean, you literally took him down without a problem! He didn't even come close to landing hits!" Kurotsuchi added.

''Ha, Ino was too easy, all I did was trip her!" Genma laughed. ''How did she get all those bruises?''

''All I did was pinch Sakura's pressure point and BAM! She knocks right out. That girl.'' Kurotsuchi giggled.

Checking her watch, Mako saw that it was now almost six in the evening. ''So, you guys want to call it a day?''

''Considering we've learned several jutsu from you and whooped that team's ass. I think we're good.'' Kurotsuchi said earning sounds of agreements from Naruto and Genma.

''Alright then. Until tomorrow. Same place, same time.'' Mako said as she shunshins away via her signature raven flock.

''I'm pooped.'' Genma said stretching. ''I'm headed home so you two have fun!'' The brown-haired teen then ran off leaving the two alone.

''I think I'll head home too, see ya tomorrow Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Oh, okay. I was wondering if you'd like to go do something Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto said with a hint of sadness.

Hearing the tone in his voice she turned and saw that he was sulking. Despite how much she wanted to spend time with Naruto she really wanted to head home to rest. ''Alright then Naruto, how about this? Just let me go home and rest for a few hours and come around..I'd say eight. Sound good?'' Kurotsuchi said with a smile.

''Okay! I'll find something cool for us to do!" Naruto said excitedly.

Kurotsuchi nodded and then proceeded to walk away with her assault pack hanging off her left arm. ''By the way Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi said coming to a halt.

''Yeah?''

''Are you technically asking me out on a date?''

Naruto went bright red hearing this. ''Um..uh...whatever gave you that idea?!'' The now nervous blonde asked.

Turning around, Kurotsuchi sticks her tongue out at him. ''Silly, I'm just teasing you.'' She said easing his nerves.

Sighing in relief Naruto watched as Kurotsuchi walked away but not before stopping again. ''You know, I wouldn't mind if you did ask me on a date Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi said giving him a wink and sticking her tongue out at him.

 _''Gah! It's not a date it's not a date!"_ Naruto thought frantically as he watched Kurotsuchi walk off.

 **-Kurotsuchi's apartment complex-**

Kurotsuchi is seen sweeping the floor in her apartment, having discarded her usual Iwa kunoichi outfit she now wore a gray t-shirt with the kanji for stone on the back of it and black shorts that stopped at her upper thigh with her usual mesh leggings on. As she continued cleaning there was a knock at the door.

''Coming.'' She answered setting the broom aside. Walking to the door she opens it and there stood Naruto who was wearing a sweater with what she saw was a white t-shirt underneath it and he wore sweatpants.

''Hi Kurotsuchi!'' The blonde greeted.

''Hi Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi looked back at the clock in her living room and saw that it was close to 7:30. ''It's not eight yet.'' She said smiling.

''I like to be early anyway! Now come on! I've got it all set up already.''

''Hold your horses blondie." Kurotsuchi walked over to put on her ninja sandals. She then walks out of her apartment and locks the door. ''What are we doing by the way?''

''It's a surprise!'' Naruto then practically dragged Kurotsuchi out of her apartment and took off.

''Ah! Slow down!"

 **-In the forest several miles away from Konoha-**

After about thirty-minutes of dragging Kurotsuchi through the woods they finally arrived at the spot where Naruto planned on taking her.

''We're here!" Naruto said letting the girl go and the sight before her was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. Before them was a small waterfall leading to a small pond. The water seemed to glisten and sparkle from the moonlight and the temperature of the water gave the area cool air. The lush vegetation gently swaying with the breeze.

''So what do you think?'' Naruto asked.

''It's...beautiful Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi managed to say.

''I'd knew you like it! Come over here!'' Naruto led her to a small picnic area that was at the base of the waterfall.

The spot had a blanket laid out and a picnic basket with it's contents spread out neatly. The both of them sit on the picnic blanket and the first thing Naruto did was open up the medium-sized pot he had brought. Taking a ladle he scoops up the soup that was inside and poured it in a bowl for her. Handing it to Kurotsuchi she takes it felt that it was warm and took a whiff of it. It smelled so good!''

''Naruto, did you make this?'' She asked with a smile.

''I sure did! It's my special Tonjiru! Go and have a taste!'' Naruto said handing her a plastic spoon.

Taking the spoon from the blonde she scoops up a spoonful of the Tonjiru and sips it up. Her eyes then went wide from how tasty it was! ''Wow Naruto, this is...so good!''

''I'm glad you like it!'' Naruto then reached for a plastic container and opened it revealing smoked salmon. Taking another container he opens that one to reveal rice balls. ''Try my smoked salmon and rice balls!''

Setting the bowl down Kurotsuchi does what she was told and picks up a rice ball and salmon. Putting the food into her mouth her tastebuds were sent to absolute bliss! She'd thought her cooking was good but Naruto's was just as good as her if not..dare she say it better. ''You didn't have to do any of this for me you know.''

''Remember when you cooked for me? I wanted to do something like that for you too.'' Naruto said making Kurotsuchi smile.

''And you're such a good cook Naruto. How come you never showed this side of you to me?'' Kurotsuchi asked as she finished chewing her food.

Oh, uh I think I picked it up from you actually.'' Naruto said scratching the back of his head nervously.

''So you're saying you copied me!?'' Kurotsuchi pointed a finger at him accusingly.

''Did not!" Naruto exclaimed defensively.

''Did too!"

''Did not!"

''Did too!''

''Did not!"

''Did too!''

The two of them were unaware that their faces were getting closer inch by inch and before they could continue their little argument their noses touched. They both stopped speaking and froze in place as they felt the warmth of the other's nose touching their own. Separating they scratch their heads in embarrassment as they blush.

''Uh...Did not..'' Naruto said nervously.

''Did too..'' Kurotsuchi said blushing.

The two of them sit there in awkward silence until Naruto picked up some wasabi and offered it to Kurotsuchi for her salmon. ''Wasabi?''

''Sure.'' Kurotsuchi held her salmon out for Naruto to put some wasabi on it and as he goes squeeze the little container Kurotsuchi quickly reaches with her free hand and grabs the container.

''What the?'' A confused Naruto said and before he knew it Kurotsuchi smothered some wasabi on his face, most noticeably his cheek covering his whisker marks. ''Hey!"

''Sorry, I couldn't resist!'' Kurotsuchi said playfully handing him a napkin.

''Ha, very funny.'' Naruto grumbled as he cleaned himself up.

After settling down and eating their food the two best friends then lay there staring at the stars. Something they really enjoyed doing with each other.

''It's been awhile since we've looked at the stars together huh?'' Kurotsuchi said breaking the silence.

''Yes it has, when was the last time we did it? At the end of year three?'' Naruto asked.

''I believe so.''

The two of them continued to stay like that until a powerful, cold wind blew through the area.

''Brrr! That was the coldest wind ever! I'm freezing!'' Kurotsuchi said as she sat up and hugged herself trying to keep warm.

Naruto looked at her seeing the Iwa girl hugging herself. ''You know, you look kind of cute when you're shivering from the cold.'' He teased.

Kurotsuchi, despite still shivering gave him her lava eye death stare. ''So...you think I look cute when I'm a Kurosicle?'' She said evilly.

Naruto's teasing halted when he saw that evil look in her eyes. ''Oh shit...um...no that's not what I meant! I um...uh..you're not cute..Wait! I mean..um...'' Naruto tried to articulate his words but was unsuccessful.

''So you think I'm cute or not?!'' Kurotsuchi yelled.

''Of course I do! I think you're very cute!'' Naruto said holding his hands up in defense.

''Good, because when you stutter like that I find it really cute. I always found you cute actually.'' Kurotsuchi winked at him.

''No one likes stutterers.'' Naruto said before picking up on what she also said. ''Wait...what?''

''Nothing!"

Kurotsuchi then sits back and hugs herself again still cold from the breeze. Seeing her Naruto takes off his sweater hands it to her.

''Here, it's quite chilly, I wouldn't want you to turn into a Kurosicle.'' The blonde teen said.

Kurotsuchi looked at the sweater and then him. ''No no, you need it more than me Naruto.'' She pushed the sweater back towards him.

''I insist.'' Naruto quipped pushing the sweater back towards her.

''Nope, you keep it.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''You need it.''

''I don't.''

''You do.''

''I don't.''

''You do.''

''I don't.''

''You do!''

''I don't.''

''You do!''

''You do.''

''I don't!...erm...wait..''

''Aha! So you don't need your sweater then huh? Fine then, let me keep warm!" Kurotsuchi took the sweater from Naruto and put it on. Naruto however, was glad that she had an extra layer of clothes on just in case that cold wind blew again.

''Ah..so warm.'' Kurotsuchi said as she goes to lay down.

''See? You did need it!'' Naruto accused.

''Maybe I do.''

Naruto then lays down beside her and the two continue to gaze up at the stars.

''So Naruto..I have a question.'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''Yeah? What would that be?''

''Do you have..a crush on anyone?'' She asked trying to hide her blush by looking the other way.

Caught completely off guard Naruto began stuttering once again. ''Uh...um don't ask such things!"

Kurotsuchi reached over and pinched his cheek. ''Awwww, is Nawuto afwaid of telling his best frwiend who he has a cwush on?'' She teased.

''I don't have one!" Naruto shouted.

''Fine, I believe you.'' Kurotsuchi let go of his cheek though she didn't really believe him.

''God!...so...who do you have a crush on?''

''Don't ask such things!'' Kurotsuchi went red and then grabbed him in her infamous nose pinch of death.

''Ow!''

The sounds of Naruto and Kurotsuchi struggling for control of his nose would ensue for a half hour before they fell asleep. The sounds of their snoring and the wonderful music the wildlife was producing echoed throughout the night.

 _The next morning._

''Naruto! You there!'' Mako said as she knocked on his apartment door but got no response.

''Weird, usually Naruto is always running to the door, Kurotsuchi isn't home either.'' Genma who was leaning against the wall next to the door said. ''Maybe they're sparring?''

''I already checked all the training fields and didn't find them.'' Mako said.

The two of them then hop off into the distance to continue their search for the two.

 **-Picnic area, 30 minutes later-**

As the birds chirped their morning tunes the camera shifts back to the waterfall where Naruto and Kurotsuchi had had the little picnic the night before. We see the two of them sleeping...in a rather affectionate position. Naruto was sleeping with his chest on Kurotsuchi's back with his arm wrapped around her waist in the spoon position.

''Mm, Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto said in his sleep as he tightens his embraced.

Kurotsuchi then stirs in her sleep and turns her body around to where their faces were centimeters apart and noses touching. Kurotsuchi then involuntarily places a hand on Naruto's cheek before nuzzling her cheeks against his earning sleeping moans of pleasure from the blonde.

''Heh heh, you feel soft.'' Naruto said quitely as Kurotsuchi then rests her head on his chest

Then two shadows loom over them.

''Oh, so this is where they've been.'' The revealed Mako said trying to hold back a giggle.

''Yep, looks like sensei.'' Genma chuckled.

'Should we wake them up?''

Shaking her head Mako just smirks. ''They'll wake up in five...four...three...two...one...''

On cue the Kurotsuchi would be the first one to wake. Opening her eyes she yawns and looks up and was greeted by Naruto's sleeping face. The closeness her face was to his made her turn bright red.

''Morning Kurotsuchi.'' Mako said alerting the Iwa girl to her sensei's presence.

''Mako-sensei!" Kurotsuchi said jumping up from Naruto's embrace inadvertently waking him in the process.

''Yawn, good morning Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto said rubbing his eyes. ''Oh, hey Mako-sensei, Genma, how's your morning?'' The blonde asked casually.

''Oh, we were just in the neighborhood when we happened to find you and Kurotsuchi...cuddling.'' Mako said trying her hardest not to giggle.

''That's right.'' Genma added.

The two teenagers turned red, they then noticed the sadistic grin plastered on Mako's face and that grin told them that she had something planned for them.

''Mako-sensei, why are you grinning like that?'' Naruto asked.

''Yeah, it's almost scary the way you're smiling.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Tell me about it.'' Genma quipped.

All three Genin stared at their teacher nervously before she gave her answer.

Mako closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again and looked at Naruto.

''Well, I've decided that since you three did excellent in our first training session I decided that we are going to be doing some more hardcore training for the next few months because I want to truly see how much you three can grow. I'm preparing you for something.'' The Uchiha woman declared.


	8. New Faces

Episode Eight: Meeting New Faces

 ***Four month time skip***

It's another bright and early Monday morning in Konohagakure, it's been approximately four months since Mako had decided to implement a rough training regime for her Genin in order to prepare them for something that was coming up very soon. Though they pestered her endlessly on what was coming but she declined to tell them until she felt they earned the right to know.

Now we see the Uchiha woman standing in the middle of the third training field all by herself. She looks around as if searching for something and nods in approval. Today was their final day of a four month long training regime and she wanted to test her Genin's ability to work as a team as a final test and despite their teamwork being flawless she thought it would've been some good training regardless.

 _''Well well, they've done a good job in hiding. Let's see if they have what it takes to take the bells.''_ Thought the Jonin as she hears something behind her. Turning around she spots a flurry of shuriken flying her way and with great speed and precision she catches them all through the hole in the middle with her fingers. ''Nice try Genma, nice try.'' She called out.

 _''Goddammit! What did I expect she's a Jonin!''_ The brown-haired boy mentally slapped himself.

What happened next took Genma by surprise as Mako then flings the shuriken in the direction he was in sending them his way.

''Ah crap.'' Genma said to himself as he hops to another tree to avoid getting riddled with the projectiles.

 _''He dodged them, his reaction time has improved.''_ Mako thought before hearing footsteps behind her. Turning around she spots Kurotsuchi and Naruto coming at her with their katana and ninjato drawn, ready for the kill.

''Take this sensei!" The two Genin shouted in unison as they perform jump attacks hoping to get her.

Seeing this, Mako raises her hands up and catches both their swords with her hand much to the shock of the two teenagers. ''I like the synergy you two have together but it's going to take more than that to beat me.'' Mako chuckled only to be caught off guard when Kurotsuchi spins performs a forward kick striking Mako square in the face making her stagger backwards while letting go of their swords.

 _''I should've seen that coming from you.''_ Mako thought before blocking another kick from the Iwa teen. She then grabs the girl and hurls her several feet away creating some distance between them.

Naruto then reaches forward and grabs Mako on the forearm and attempts to shoulder throw her only for the Jonin to perform a maneuver that allows her to shoulder throw the blonde instead taking him completely by surprise. With him on the ground Mako draws several kunai knives and stabs them into the ground effectively pinning the him.

''Oh come on!'' Naruto shouted in annoyance.

Mako just smirks in accomplishment but before she could turn her attention back to Kurotsuchi Genma had appeared behind her with two kunai knives drawn. As Naruto breaks free he quickly picks up his ninjato and the two teens charge towards the Uchiha Jonin. Reacting quickly Mako reaches for her wakizashi and a kunai knife and expertly intercept the blades the two teens were holding and quickly shoves them to where they were positioned in front of her.

''Now boys, it's not nice to gang up on a lady let alone hit one with a sword or kunai.'' Mako teased before going in for a flurry of swings.

The two teens tried their best to intercept each swing but thanks to Mako's greater physical prowess she had swatted the kunai and ninjato out of their hands and cornered them against a tree.

''You're cornered.'' Mako said as she raises her wakizashi high above her head, her grin dissipating when she saw the boys grin.

''Speak for yourself sensei.'' Naruto said in a teasing manner.

Just then the earth in front of them begins to rise separating the two and out comes Kurotsuchi who appears and delivers a powerful punch to Mako's chest sending the Jonin flying back several feet.

 _''Damn, that's quite the punch.''_ Mako thought through clenched teeth as she strikes a tree.

She falls on her butt and feels the presence of her three Genin looming over her. Looking up she sees Kurotsuchi holding two bells in her hand. ''Well sensei, looks like the students win.'' The Iwa girl said as the Jonin gets back on her feet.

''Well Kurotsuchi, I'm impressed. Good job using the Hiding Like A Mole technique.'' Mako then looks at Genma and Naruto. ''And you two work well together. So I'm assuming you all understood what the purpose of this test was correct?''

''Teamwork, it wasn't hard to figure out at all sensei.'' Naruto answered.

''I'm not surprised you figured it out you three. I expected this from the top three Genin of class two-fifty.'' Mako praised earning smiles from her students. ''So you guys want to get some lunch?''

''Sure sensei, after a fun training session we could use some grub.'' Said Genma.

The four of them then leave to head back to the village to enjoy some teacher-student time together.

 **-Konoha Main Gate, same time-**

As usual for them we see the now Tokubetsu Jonin Izumo and Kotetsu, both now twenty-two years old sitting at the guard station in their fortieth shift in a row. The day for them was the same old same old, sit there, do nothing but watch who comes through the gate and as always, nothing exciting happened on the job.

''Izumo man, will we ever get out of this? I'm tired of us being the only gate guards.'' Complained Kotetsu.

Izumo just sighed resting his head on the desk. ''Just deal with Kotetsu, we're shinobi who specialize in guard details so there's no way out of this. Deal with it.''

Kotetsu knew that his best friend was right and just growled in annoyance.

Izumo just sighs before staring blanky in front of him when he notices a large group of people walk in through the main gate. The thing that caught his attention was that these weren't people from Konoha, he noticed they appeared to all be Genin from the other villages. He saw some that were wearing the red shinobi outfit of Iwa, some had the signature white headband of Kumo while some looked to be carrying swords and wearing blue shinobi outfits and some wearing the attire of Suna.

 _''It's that time of year already isn't it? Bye bye gate guard duty.''_ Izumo thought with a smirk.

 **-Golden Dragon Restaurant-**

After heading back into the village Mako had decided to treat her Genin to a nice, hearty lunch at the well-known and liked restaurant the Golden Dragon. Currently they were all devouring the large special consisting of dried noodles, miso soup, and dango courtesy of Mako.

''Wow sensei, this place has some of the best food I've ever tasted!" Naruto exclaimed in pure joy as he was devouring some tempura.

''I'm glad you like it Naruto, go on there's plenty enough to go around.'' Said the Jonin.

Kurotsuchi was currently seen eating her favorite dish of fried noodles with a lot of seasoning on it. ''Wow, Iwa has some good food but Konoha's easily tops it!''

Genma, who had already finished his plate was seen using his senbon as a toothpick as usual. ''Ah, great food.''

Mako smiles contently seeing her Genin enjoying themselves. Her smiled would rescind when she remembered the meeting she and the other Jonin had just two weeks ago. During the last four months the Uchiha Jonin had pushed her students even harder than ever when they weren't on missions. The reason for this was for the upcoming event that will occur in just next week.

Sighing, she decided to tell her students about the event.

''Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Genma.''

The three Genin stopped what they were doing and looked at their sensei. ''Yes sensei?''

''Do you guys know what's coming up next week?'' Mako asked.

The Genin then go into a deep thought for several minutes before shaking their heads no. ''No sensei I don't think any of us know, what's coming up?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

A large confident smirk then plasters the Jonin's face. ''Then listen carefully you three. Next week, all the five great shinobi villages will gather their Genin in a test. A test to see which one of those Genin have the qualities...to become Chunin.'' Explained the Jonin.

Hearing this the three of them look at each other with knowing smirks on their faces.

''Wait, you mean that this event will see that we are promoted to Chunin?'' Genma questioned.

''That's right, the Chunin exams. It's held twice every year and next week you three have the chance to prove to me and the Lord Hokage how much you've developed since this team formed. That is if you want to.'' The Jonin continued.

The three Genin just stared at Mako with a look of mixed excitement and nervousness, in one week, just one week, they can prove themselves to the world and earn the right to be called Chunin and further advance their careers.

''Huddle.'' Kurotsuchi said and the three of them huddle together making Mako raise an eyebrow.

''No shit we're obviously going to take the exams, I mean come on! When we pass this we are one step closer to being Kage!" Kurotsuchi whispered earning nods from her teammates.

''Hell yeah! I'm in if you're both in.'' Naruto said.

''Obviously Naruto! What about you Genma?'' Kurtosuchi said facing the brown-haired boy.

''Hell yes, I get one step closer to becoming the Hokage's elite guard so I'm definitely in.'' Genma said nodding.

Separating, the three of them face Mako with looks of confidence.

''Well?'' Mako asked.

Kurotsuchi would be the one to speak on behalf of her teammates. ''Of course we'll take it sensei. This is another step in our careers as shinobi since I'll be one step closer to becoming Tsuchikage.''

''And I'll be one step closer to becoming Hokage.'' Naruto spoke up.

''And I'll be one step closer to becoming the Hokage's elite guard.'' Genma said nodding at Naruto.

Kurotsuchi smiled at her teammates before continuing. ''We've been through a lot since this team formed, we'll show the other Jonin and Genin the result of your training and make you proud sensei.'' Concluded Kurotsuchi.

Mako closes her eyes and looks down onto the table. A big grin forms on her face as she begins to chuckle. ''I know you'll have what it takes to pass this you guys.'' She then reaches into her pouch and pulls out what looks like three slips of paper. ''Here, these are entrance papers, I want you three to read it over and sign it when you're done. I'll take it to Lord Hokage and you'll officially be registered to take the exams.'' She said handing the papers over.

After getting their own piece of paper the three of them take a moment to read it over, after that they all nod with smiles. Taking out a pen Mako hands it to Kurotsuchi who signs her paper before handing the pen to Naruto and Genma.

Handing the pieces of paper to their sensei the three Genin nod. ''We'll make you proud sensei, believe in us just as we believe in you.'' The three of them said in unison.

''I do believe in you. Since we've been training hard the past four months I want you three to rest for the week and meet me in front of the big testing room at the academy on the third floor on May 1st at exactly 12:00 PM.'' Said Mako.

The four of them then continue to spend another the rest of the afternoon before parting ways with Mako heading straight towards the Hokage tower and Genma going for a walk to buy some things for his mother. That leaves us with Naruto and Kurotsuchi who are now seen walking down a fenced alleyway as a shortcut back to her place.

''Oh boy! I'm really excited Kurotsuchi! To think we'll be Chunin after this exam is over!'' Said an excited Naruto.

''Tell me about it, I can't wait to take the title of Tsuchikage from my old man.'' Kurotsuchi said smug grin.

The two of them continued their walk until they saw three figures sitting on a bench under a large tree, three people they've never seen before.

''Hey, who's that?'' Naruto asked pointing at the three figures.

''Let's go check then.'' Said Kurotsuchi as the two walk closer to the three unknown persons as the two sides notice each other.

When they got close to them they saw three teenagers around the same age as them. One was a young man who had a sword of sorts strapped to his back and had short, tuffy blue hair with dark eyes. One thing they noticed about him was that he had pointed, shark-like teeth and was really short. Lastly, he wore square, black-rimmed glasses, camouflage patterned pants and ear protectors.

The person next to him was another male who was about the same height as Naruto and had pale skin, golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his wore a light blue long-sleeved shirt and gray pants. The one thing the two noticed with him was that he was carrying a bamboo jug and a pipe.

The last person they looked at was the only female of the three. She had very, very long auburn hair that went all the way down to her ankles that was left united. She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue blouse and cyan booty shorts. Kurotsuchi noticed that she had four bangs in front of her face. Two short ones, one covering her eye and two longer ones that fell down to her cleavage.

The thing that Naruto and Kurotsuchi noticed besides their appearances was that they were sporting the headbands of Kirigakure.

''Oh look, it's a few locals. How do you do?'' The auburn-haired girl greeted.

''Not bad, what are you Kiri shinobi doing in our village? You here to take the Chunin exams?'' Questioned Naruto.

''Yeah, that's right.'' The Kiri boy with glasses answered showing his entrance papers to the two.

''Right on point.'' The boy with the pipe said before blowing into his pipe.

Kurotsuchi would be the one to speak this time. ''You guys seem like reasonable people. I'm Kurotsuchi Kamizuru and this blonde guy here is my best friend Naruto Uzumaki.''

''Hey.'' Greeted Naruto earning sounds of acknowledgement from the three Kiri Genin.

''Well then, if we're going to introduce ourselves I'll start, my name is Mei Terumi.'' Said the girl.

''And I'm Utakata Tsuchigumo. A pleasure.''

''I'm Chojuro Kawasaki, pleased to meet you two.'' The boy with the glasses said.

''Likewise, now what are you three doing here by yourselves? Isn't your Jonin sensei with you?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''No, all the Genin that arrived with us came here without their senseis, they apparently will join us later in the exams.'' Mei inquired before eyeing Kurotsuchi noticing her red outfit and brown vest. ''By the way Kurotsuchi, you wouldn't happen to be from Iwa would you?''

Kurotsuchi, noticing Mei's question raised an eyebrow, ''Yeah, why do you ask?''

''It's because I thought Konoha and Iwa still hated each other from the last war and I'm quite surprised to see you here especially with a Konoha Genin let alone wearing the headband.'' Said the Kiri kunoichi.

''I'm part of the Shinobi Exchange Between Village program, my grandfather who is the Tsuchikage sent me here four years ago but what's it to you?'' Kurotsuchi asked a bit defensively.

''If you're wondering if I'm trying to pick a fight with you I'm not, I know Kiri and Iwa still have ill feelings towards each other but I don't care about that. So, could you guys show me and the boys around?'' Asked Mei.

''Erm, sure I guess, if Naruto wants to that is.'' Kurotsuchi looked at Naruto as if asking his permission. His only answer was a shrug. ''Alright then, follow us.''

 **-Konoha shopping district-**

While they were giving the Kiri Genin a tour of the village they had met up with Genma who decided to join the group since he had finished errands for his mom and now they are seen concluding their tour by showing the Kiri Genin the shopping district.

''And here is the best weapon's shop in the entire village.'' Concluded Naruto as the five of them stood in front of the Shinobi equipment and wear super store.

''Wow! That's pretty cool, back in Kiri our stores just sell beheading swords and all these poison-tipped claws. It's cool but it gets very bland after a while.'' Chojuro said.

''I agree, that's why I only use kunai and shuriken, I hate using those beheading swords because they're too heavy and in close-quarters combat a bit overkill if you ask me.'' Said Utakata as he blows into his pipe.

''Well, we appreciate the tour you guys, we'll be heading off now, toodle-loo!" Said Mei as she, Chojuro and Utakata walk off before vanishing into the crowd.

Waving good-bye Kurotsuchi, Naruto and Genma then turn to walk the other way.

''So what did you guys think of them?'' Asked Naruto.

''They don't seem too bad, but ill-feelings still exist between Iwa and Kiri.'' Kurotsuchi said. ''Oh well, I had no reason to attack them so whatever.''

''My dad was nearly killed by Kiri shinobi in the last war, so I don't know how I should feel really. I'm not saying I hate those three, they seem really nice but I guess we'll get to know them later before I make my final judgement.'' Genma said.

The three of them continue walking until they came to a corner, turning the corner Naruto bumps into a red bag of something with enough force to send him stumbling back only to be caught by Kurotsuchi.

''You alright?'' Asked the Iwa girl.

''Yeah, I'm alright.'' Naruto said rubbing his nose.

''Hey!" The person Naruto bumped into yelled as they turned around revealing a girl with layered, minty-green hair with an orange clip in it. Her skin was tanned and she wore a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath it with a white armlets and a white apron skirt and had her headband wrapped around her right arm.''Watch where you're going blondie!" The girl yelled.

''Busted.'' Genma whispered to Kurotsuchi who only snickers.

''Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to! I just didn't see you there!" Naruto said holding his hands up defensively.

''You'd better be sorry.'' Said the mint-haired girl.

''Hey Fu, this is our first time in Konoha so don't go around yelling at the people here.'' Another voice spoke out.

Turning around the Konoha Genin saw another girl walk up to them. She was wearing a red bomber jacket and had red hair that had two long bangs framing each side of her face with a single one coming down in between her eyes. The thing Team Mako noticed about her was that she appeared to have stitch markings across her face that went across the bridge of her nose and her headband was worn like a scarf which had an arrow pointed downwards as the symbol minus the point.

''Oh! Hey Bina-Chan! I didn't see you there! I wasn't yelling at this blonde guy here, well, I was but it was because he bumped into me.'' Said Fu the mint-haired girl.

''Psh, sure you were. Anyway, sorry for my teammates outburst, she can be a little mean.'' Said Bina shaking her head.

''I am not mean!" Fu protested.

''Yes you are Fu.'' Bina retorted before pulling Fu by the straps of the red bag that was on her back. ''Sorry for the trouble, see you!'' The red head then took off while dragging Fu off.

The three of them sweatdrop at the two girls' antics, well mostly Bina, the red head girl with the stitches on her face.

''What village were they from?'' Naruto asked.

''I managed to catch a glimpse of the symbol on their headbands, they're from Takigakure to the northwest.''

''I see, well it's five in the evening now so what do you guys want to do? I'm starving, we've haven't eaten anything since lunch.'' Naruto quipped.

''I guess, what do you have in mind Naruto? And don't take me and Genma out to eat ramen again!" Kurotsuchi said in a bossy voice.

''Huh!? Why!?''

''Because ramen is not healthy! I'm your best friend and I know what's best for you!" Kurotsuchi said. _''Like me.''_

Crossing his arms Naruto pouts cutely turning around. ''I know what's best for me!'' He shouted. _''Like you.''_

 _''And I know what's best for the two of you. Each other.''_ Genma thought with a smile.

Naruto was about to speak more before another voice interuppted their thoughts...accompanied by the sounds of what they thought was a stampede.

''OUT OF THE WAY OUT OF THE WAY!''

''What the heck was that?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

Turning to their left they spotted a girl running towards them at such a speed that they didn't have enough time to react as the girl went crashing into Naruto toppling him to the ground casuing a huge dust cloud to scatter.

''Agh! That hurt!'' Cried out Naruto.

''Woah! What's going on here?'' Genma shouted as the dust cloud clears.

As the dust cloud clears completely Kurotsuchi and Genma see Naruto on the floor and in front of him was a dark-skinned girl who was coughing, she had light grary hair that was pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face and she wore what appeared to be formal clothes that consisted of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and a skirt. She had long earrings and had a the headband for Kumogakure tied to her forehead. After she ceased her coughing it's revealed that she has green eyes.

''Cough cough, watch where you're going Kumo girl!" Kurotsuchi shouted in annoyance as she helped Naruto back to his feet.

''Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'' The girl said as she got up and began to bow in respect to the three Konoha Genin.

''You alright man?'' Genma said placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

''Yeah, just got knocked down is all.'' Said Naruto with his trademark grin before turning to face the girl who was still apologizing. ''What's gotten you so worked up that you were running so fast?''

Hearing the blonde speak she stopped her bowing. ''Oh! I just panicked because I don't know where my teammates went. Oh my name is Mabui and I'm from Kumogakure!'' Said the girl holding her hand out.

''Naruto Uzumaki, obviously from here.'' Naruto greeted back shaking the girl's hand.

''Genma Shiranui.'' Genma and Mabui shook hands before the girl looked at Kurotsuchi.

Shrugging, Kurotsuchi held her hands out and the two girls shook hands. ''I'm Kurotsuchi Kamizuru. You might notice that I'm wearing the outfit of Iwa kunoichi but that's because I actually am from Iwa. It's just that I was sent here as part of the Shinobi Exchange Between Villages.''

''Oh! That's so cool! Nice to meet you Kurotsuchi! Naruto! Genma!" Said the Mabui excitedly as she shakes all their hands again.

''Mabui! There you are.'' Shouted out another female's voice.

Hearing her name being called Mabui turns and sees two blonde girls walking up to her and our characters. ''Yugito! Samui! I thought I lost you guys!" Mabui exclaimed before enveloping her two teammates in a group hug.

''Hey! Let go! You're the one who ran off!'' Yugito said barely able to breath due to the amount of force Mabui was hugging her with.

''L-let go!'' Samui cried out.

''Oh! So sorry girls!" Mabui then let her teammates go and our characters were able to get a better look at them.

The first girl had long, straight blonde hair that was tied into a long pony-tail. She had dark eyes and had red lipstick on. Her outfit consisted of short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants with a cloud design on them.

The other girl had fair-skin with a curvaceous figure. She had blue eyes and her hair was in an asymmetrical bob cut style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. The one thing that caught Team Mako's attention, particularly the boys was that she wore a low-cut outfit which showed off her sizeable cleavage.

Naruto and Genma were trying their hardest not to stare which didn't go unnoticed by Kurotsuchi who bops them on the head really hard.

''Ow! Why'd you do that Kurotsuchi?!'' Genma asked rubbing the lump forming on his head.

''Yeah! What did we do?'' Naruto asked.

''Perverts!" Kurotsuchi growled, _''Dammit! She's got some melons and Naruto was looking! Now I have the urge to stuff my bra!"_ Thought the Iwa teen in embarrassment as she places her hand on her vest where her breasts would be. She then looks at Naruto with a blush.

 _''Shit! I think Kurotsuchi caught me staring! Oh no, she hates me now!"_ Thought a panicking Naruto as he locks eyes with Kurotsuchi, a blush visible.

When they both saw that they were looking at one another they blushed even redder before looking away knowing what the other was thinking.

Anyway, back to the girl she had mesh shirt underneath her top and a short skirt with wore high boots. Lastly, she had a tanto blade strapped to her back horizontially.

''Guys this is Yugito and Samui, we're all from Kumogakure!'' Mabui said introducing her teammates.

''Hey.'' Yugito greeted.

''How do you do?'' Samui said in a stoic voice.

''Yugito and Samui, this is Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma!'' Mabui said excitedly.

''It's a pleasure to meet you all but, we have to go and find our Jonin sensei who wants to get in some last minute training before the exams. See you guys around. Let's go Mabui and try not to get lost again.'' Yugito said walking away with Samui behind.

''So you three are in the Chunin exams as well? Mabui asked.

''Yeah we are, why do you ask?'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Just want to know, oh boy this will be fun! I'll see you guys then!'' Mabui quipped before turning around, ''Hey girls wait up!'' She ran off after her teammates.

Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma were left a bit exasperated. Here Kurotsuchi and Genma thought Naruto had endless amounts of energy but the Kumo girl Mabiu seems...bubbly and more energetic than their blonde teammate.

''Well, we should get going, it's dinner time so let's go grab a bite.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Fine by me.'' Said Genma with a shrug.

''Alright, ramen time!" Naruto exclaimed before Kurotsuchi caught him in her nose pinch of death.

''No ramen!''

''Ow!"

 **-Hokage's office, same time-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, our beloved Hokage is seen sitting in his chair looking over some paperwork, the room was empty when suddenly several Jonin shunshin into the room. Among then was Kakashi Hatake, Mako Uchiha, a woman with long black hair and red-eyes wearing an outfit that resembled bandages. The man next to her was wearing the traditional Jonin vest and had brown eyes, olive skin and short spiky hair with a beard.

Looking up he takes a puff from his pipe before smiling. ''Ah, there you all are, I was thinking you weren't going to show up.''

''Well, I was going to show up fashionably late but I decided to diverge from the path to life.'' Said Kakashi.

Mako just snorted at the silver-haired Jonin. ''Sure, you only showed up on time because Lord Hokage summoned us.''

''Hey...it's true.'' Protested the masked Jonin.

''Alright you two, let's get on with why we're here.'' Said the red-eyed woman before looking at Hiruzen, ''Whenever you're ready Lord Hokage.''

Hiruzen nods before continuing. ''Alright, you all know why you're here. In one week the Chunin exams will begin and I want to know if you four will be put your Genin in this. If you are announce them hand me their entrance papers. So who will be up first?''

''I will.'' Kakashi said walking up. ''I lead team seven. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka. Now I, Kakashi Hatake recommend all three.''

Nodding, Hiruzen then looks at the Jonin kunoichi with red-eyes. ''Kurenai?''

Kurenai then walks up. ''I lead team eight. Yukari Nishizumi, Shino Aburame, and Shikamaru Nara. Now I, Kurenai Yuhi recommend all three for the exams.''

Hiruzen then looks at the male Jonin with spiky hair. ''You son?''

The man walks up just like the two Jonin before him. ''I'm in charge of team ten. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Choji Akimichi. Now I, Asuma Sarutobi recommend all three.''

''Alright then, and you Mako?'' Hiruzen said looking at the Uchiha Jonin,

With a confident smirk Mako steps up. ''I lead team eleven. Naruto Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, and Genma Shiranui. Now I, Mako Uchiha recommend all three.'' She concluded with a proud smirk as images of her three students appear beside her.

The other Jonin in the room began talking amongst themselves in pure disbelief.

''No way, the rookies are in?'' One Jonin asked.

''You guys remember a few years back when they entered rookies? Didn't end so well did it?'' Said another.

Hearing the conversation Hiruzen raises his hand prompting the Jonin to silence. ''Now now, I'm sure you're all surprised that the rookies are entering this exam. I assure you however that this particular group of nine, especially Mako's team will have no problem overcoming the difficulties of this exam.''

''Are you guys sure?'' A voice spoke up.

Turning around the four Jonin spot Iruka walking out from the crowd. ''Those names that were just called, I taught them all when they were in the academy so I know their capabilities. You guys should reconsider.'' Said the Chunin.

Mako only shook her head in response. ''You aren't their teacher anymore, they're ours now and we've helped them increase their skill so I'm pretty sure they'll all make it through. Especially my team so relax Iruka.''

''But Mako!''

''Enough Iruka, settle down.'' Hiruzen shouted diffusing the situation. ''Now, since they've all recommended their Genin for the exams there is no backing out. If there isn't anything everyone else here wants to add then you're all dismissed. Tell your Genin to go to the big testing room on the third floor of the academy at 12 PM sharp.'' Hiruzen concluded.

The Jonin all walk out through the door and before she could leave Mako was stopped by Kakashi.

''So Mako, want to have a spar? We'll make a wager to make it more interesting.'' The silver-haired Jonin asked

''Um, no. Go away and jack off to your porn.'' Mako snorted before she shunshins leaving a sweatdropping Kakashi by himself.

''Hey..I don't do that while reading..'' He said to himself.

 _One week later, third floor of ninja academy._

The camera shows the ninja academy, the one where our beloved Genin Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma attended together as it shows them walking down the corridor on the third floor of the building. At the end of the hallway they spot a figure, the figure being Mako Uchiha, their Jonin sensei and mentor.

''Morning you three.'' Greeted Mako.

''Morning sensei.'' The three Genin said back.

The four of them look at each other in a moment of silence and it would be Mako who would speak.

''I'm proud of you guys. You've been good to me since this team formed and I couldn't have asked for a better team. Each one of you have a special quality about you that even I admire.'' Mako said earning smiles from the three.

She the turns to look at Genma.

''Genma Shiranui. You may act uncaring and cold towards others but when Naruto and Kurotsuchi's lives are on the line you do not hesitate to come to their aid, you've proven to me that you're willing to help anyone, no matter where they are from. Your skills in fire release far exceeds my expectations. I truly believe you'll become a great guard for Naruto when he's Hokage.''

Genma smiles a big smile before nodding.

''You, Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, the honorable granddaughter of the third Tsuchikage. I expected greatness from you and you did not disappoint. Despite you being a prodigy you did not let your natural talent bring the arrogance out of you. You willingly helped Naruto when he was in need and even with that tough girl attitude you have you're very soft and sweet. When you felt like it that is. There's no doubt you'll become the fourth Tsuchikage.''

Smiling, Kurotsuchi nods before Mako turns her attention to Naruto.

''And you, Naruto Uzumaki, you've shown me and the others that you have an unbreakable spirit, you're determination is strong, the strongest of anyone I know and you absolutely do not quit. You keep going until you achieve your goal and taking this exams, despite the difficulties it presents proves to me that you are willing to face and overcome any challenge that comes your way. I know you'll become the fifth Hokage. Other Jonin have their star pupils but to me, you're all my star pupils.''

Returning the smile Mako continues, ''Today is a very important day for you. Just beyond this door will be the most challenging thing you have ever done in your life, should you triumph, no, I mean when you triumph you will become a true shinobi, Chunin of Konohagakure. Are you three ready?'''

Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma all look at each other with smiles and looks of confidence. ''We are sensei, thank you for everything you've taught us. Have faith that we will pass this exam as we have faith in you as our Jonin sensei.'' Said Kurotsuchi.

Mako, touched by the words her Iwa student spoke walked over to her students and they all share a group hug. ''Good luck.'' She whispered.

Stepping to the side the three of them places their hands on the door. Looking at Mako she gives them a nod. Looking at each other they all nod in approval before opening the door.

''Holy crap, I didn't expect...this much people.'' Kurotsuchi said nervously as the camera reveals a mass of Genin sitting throughout the room.

 _''Goddamn, what's this? A summit or an exam?''_ Genma thought swallowing.

''This seems fun.'' Naruto said to himself before several familar people walked over.

''Well look at that, it's the Konoha Genin we encountered last week. How's it going?'' A certain auburn-haired girl said.

''Oh, hey Mei.'' Kurotsuchi greeted.

''Hi guys.'' Chojuro said.

''Hey.'' Said Utakata.

''Oh my god! It's Naruto, Kurotsuchi, and Genma! How's it going guys!'' Mabui said running over.

''Um, hey.'' Naruto said.

''Dammit Mabui, stop being so hyperactive.'' Yugito complained as she and Samui walked over. ''Oh, it's you three.''

Kurotsuchi was about to greet the Kumo kunoichi back when suddenly another voice spoke up.

''Hey! It's the blonde guy that bumped into me!" The revealed Fu said as she walks over and begins poking Naruto in the arm like a curious baby.

''Hey stop it!" Naruto quipped.

A familiar bomber jacket wearing female came walking up beside Fu. ''Tch, stop being so annoying Fu, sorry about that.'' The revealed Bina said rubbing her temple.

''Oh heh heh it's no problem.'' Naruto said as Fu was pulled off of him by Bina

 _''Huh, sure looks like an interesting group of people. I think I'm gonna like all these guys.''_ Genma thought with a smirk.

Just then a group of Jonin shunshin in front of the room catching every Genin by surprise. All the older shinobi looking at the group of candidates with intimidating looks.

''Alright you maggots listen up!'' I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor for the first part of the Chunin exams.'' The tallest Jonin of the group, a scarred man with a trench coat yelled.


	9. The Chunin Exams Begin

Episode Nine: The Chunin Exams

''Alright you maggots listen up!'' The man in the center of the group shouted out.

The man's booming voice, tall and imposing figure combined with his intimidating glare made every single Genin inside the room freeze in fear. Seeing everyone in the room shutting up and giving him their full attention he smirks.

''Good, now that I have your attenion listen up. I am Ibiki Morino, I'll be the proctor for this session of the exams. First everyone hand over your paperwork and you'll receive a number which will determine where you will sit in the room.'' Ibiki explained holding a small paper with the number one on it. ''After you're all seated we will begin the written portion of the exam.''

Naruto sweatdropped hearing this, ''A written test? Son of a bitch..'' He muttered.

 _30 minutes later._

After everyone in the room was seated we see Naruto sitting in the middle row, Kurotsuchi sitting three rows behind him and Genma seated on the right side of the room in the same row as Kurotsuchi. Having explained the rules the Genin were now seen doing the test.

Naruto, despite not being the best at written tests put on a tough demeanor. _''Psh, I wasn't that bad at written tests when I was a student so I'll just take my time and answer the ones I can do.''_

Genma wasn't faring any better as he was rubbing his temple at how advanced the questions were. _''You've gotta be kidding me, how are Genin supposed to figure this shit out? This is Jonin level material.''_

Kurotsuchi was looking over the questions on the test paper and she was mentally swearing at how difficult the questions were. Sure she was a smart girl but this, this was too advanced even for her. _''This is ridiculous, why are they giving us such advanced stuff? There's no way in hell Genma and Naruto can answer these, hell I can barely do it!''_

They continued on for another ten minutes before Naruto decided to do the unthinkable...

 _''Man, this is so difficult, how do they expect us to answer this?!''_ Thought a frantic Kurotsuchi, then a thought hit her. _''Hold on a second...that Ibiki guy said that anyone foolish enough to let themselves be caught cheating doesn't deserve to be here...foolish enough to let themselves be caught...Wait..I got it! He's not forbidding it, he wants us to cheat and not get caught. I got it now, we're being tested on our ability to gather information. Quite clever. I wonder if Naruto and Genma figured it out yet.''_

Looking around the room she manages to see Genma out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was actually writing down some answers on his test paper. Nodding in satisfaction he takes out a small piece of paper in his coat pocket and unfurls it. She then sees him copying down the answers on his test paper and rolls it up again. Sticking it to his senbon he looks around the room and spots Kurotsuchi, the two wave at each other and with a nod Genma places the senbon in his mouth with the paper attached to it and aims it at Kurotsuchi and spits it at her. The senbon lands directly in front of her and she smirks in satisfaction.

Opening up the paper she saw all the answers as well as a post scriptum.

 _''Toss this senbon over to Naruto when you're done.''_

Looking back at Genma she nods before jotting the answers for herself down.

Naruto, who was busy trying to figure out all the answers was taking by surprise when the senbon landed in front of him that he almost screamed.

 _''What the fuck!? Oh wait, Genma is the only person I know who would send messages attached to senbon, let's see what's up.''_ Naruto then opens it and sees nine answers on it. _''Hell yeah!''_

He then noticed Kurotsuchi's hand writing written at the bottom portion of the paper.

 _''Here you go, Genma had found the answers._

The note was then followed by a chibi Kurotsuchi's head winking.

 _''Wow, I really should thank them later.''_ Naruto then proceeds to jot all the answers down.

 _30 minutes later._

After the hour to take the test had past Ibiki had asked which of the Genin did not want to take the tenth question. The twist however was that if they chose to not answer the question they would fail on the spot and dismissed. If they chose to answer it but got it wrong, not only would they fail, they would be barred from taking the Chunin exams ever again.

Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma obviously chose to take the question despite the risk of answering it wrong. Team Kakashi, team Kurenai and Team Asuma all chose to take the question as well as the teams from Kumo, Kiri, and Taki.

After all who didn't want to take the question were dismissed Ibiki had revealed that there never was a tenth question, well a written one at least as the so-called tenth question's answer was them choosing to stay. After that he briefly explained why he implemented the strict rules and how that the test was designed to specifically encourage the Genin to cheat when suddenly..

 ***GLASS BREAKING***

''What the hell is this?!'' Naruto exclaimed in shock.

''What in the world?'' Kurotsuchi thought.

''This isn't part of the test is it!?'' Exclaimed Genma.

When the mass of something hit the center of the room two hands popped out and tossed two kunai into the ceiling and out comes a woman with purple hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail, she wore a tan trench coat and wore a mesh shirt and leggings with an orange skirt. Completing her look she wore ANBU shin guards and behind her was a sign that read; **'The Second Exam Proctor: The Great Anko Mitarashi'**

''Heads up boys and girls it's no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test!? GOOD! LET'S GO FOLLOW ME!" The woman screamed out at the top of her lungs.

The classroom however, was left in a state of prue shock, confusion and in team Mako's case, annoyance with a mix of excitement.

 _''Oh great..I thought I was loud...''_ Thought Naruto with a sweatdrop.

 _''Another screaming nutcase? Naruto is the only nutcase I'll need.''_ Kurotsuchi thought with a deadpan expression.

 _''For the love of...whatever.''_ Genma thought shaking his head.

The silence of the room would be killed by Ibiki who, from behind the curtain Anko had came in told her she was early...again causing her to face-vault. After she got back on her feet she eyes the room before smirking.

''Ibiki, you really let all these Genin pass? Softy.'' She said teasingly.

Ibii shook his head before he continued to speak. ''No, this year's group is the strongest we've had. Out of one-hundred teams we have forty-four remaining.''

''Tch, trust me, when I'm through with them more than half will be gone.'' Anko snorted.

 _''More than half?''_ Thought Kurotsuchi.

''Alright, you guys have had it easy this far. Tomorrow we will begin the second part of the exam and your Jonin will tell you where to meet me, dismissed. ~'' Anko said in a sing-song voice.

 **-Kurotsuchi's apartment, the following evening-**

After being dismissed from the weird proctor known as Anko Mitarashi the team had left to meet Mako at her place where she cooked up a victory feast for them. After talking about the written exam and how it was always designed to encourage cheating they all have an afternoon of fun and laughing.

Now we are at Kurotsuchi's apartment where we see Naruto and Kurotsuchi laying on the couch together and the way they were laying was that their heads were beside each other as their legs hung off each end of the couch.

''So, are you ready for tomorrow Kurotsuchi?'' Naruto asked.

''You know I am, this forest of death doesn't sound too bad if you're not prepared for it.'' Said Kurotsuchi.

''You sure? The way Mako sensei described it sounded really scary, you remember what she told us when she went through it? She said she watched some Genin from Suna get eaten by some big snake!'' Said Naruto in mock fear.

''Awww, is wittle Nawuto afwaid of some snakes?'' Kurotsuchi cooed as she reached her hand up and pinched his cheeks much to his annoyance.

''Owwwwww let me go!" Naruto said brushing her fingers away. He then gets up and walks over to the table in her kitchen to take a seat.

''Hey! I'm not done pinching you yet!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed as she gets up herself and walks over to join Naruto.

''Too bad, next time I'm gonna pinch your cheeks!'' Naruto said.

''Whatever.'' Snorted Kurotsuchi.

They both then look at each other and the moment when blue met pink, they instantly got lost in each other's eyes.

''You know, I always feel like whenever I have a bad day I can look into them and feel calm and happy.'' Naruto thought with a blush.

''His eyes are so beautiful, it's like an ocean wave calmly swaying with the breeze.'' Kurotsuchi thought also blushing.

''You know Kurotsuchi, when you smile the sun shines.'' Naruto said totally unaware of what was coming out of his mouth.

Caught by surprise by his compliment Kurotsuchi had to look the other way to hide the massive blush that plastered her face.

Noticing his best friend turning the other way Naruto tilted his head in confusion. ''Kurotsuchi?''

Kurotsuchi's face had a small smile that looked like she was about to cry but in reality she was feeling all giddy inside. ''Oh my god...did he really just say that?! Oh my heart.'' She thought.

''Um, Kurotsuchi?'' The still confused Naruto asked.

Taking a deep breath in Kurotsuchi turned around to face her best friend and opened her mouth to speak. ''You know Naruto, you always have a way with words, I think you can charm any girl you want...wait, don't charm any other girl but me!" Kurotsuchi shouted with a blush.

''Wait, what?" Naruto asked as he was registering what she just said.

''I said don't charm any other girl because how are you going to win my heart if you do that!?" Repeated Kurotsuchi, she clapsed her hands over her mouth when she realized what she said.

Now it was Naruto's turn to turn the other and he was now reduced to a blushing mess. ''Wait, she said she doesn't want me to charm any other girl..does that mean...no it can't be..'' Thought a blushing Naruto.

Kurotsuchi, like Naruto before her was staring at her best friend confused for a few minutes before deciding to do something about it. She reaches a finger over the table and pokes Naruto and thankfully it got his attention.

''Hey Kurotsuchi! You know I'm ticklish!'' Exclaimed Naruto.

''Oh, you just had to go and remind me huh Naruto?'' Kurotsuchi said with a sadistic grin. She raises her other finger at him.

''What...what are you doing?'' Asked a now nervous Naruto.

''This.'' Kurotsuchi then leaped over the table and tackled Naruto to the ground tickling him with extreme effeciency.

''Ahahahahah stop it! It tickles!" Naruto got out between laughs.

''Not until you admit that I'm the best!'' Kurotsuchi ordered.

''No! I would never say that because I'm the best!" Naruto then decided that since she wasn't going to let him go anytime soon he decided to fight back and shot his fingers up tickling her in return.

Thankfully she was ticklish as well and halting her attack she was now reduced to a laughing mess. ''Ah Naruto! Stop that!" She laughed.

''No! Not until you stop tickling me!" Naruto said as she fell off of him.

Getting up he then goes to position himself on top of her only for the Iwa girl to jump up and tackle him once again to the floor. They roll around for a bit before they come to a halt and they immediately stopped their tickling attacks on each other when they noticed the position they were in. Once again, it was the missionary position.

The two of them just stared at each other with blushed faces before Naruto moved himself from on top of her. ''S-sorry Kurotsuchi! I didn't mean to do that!" Naruto frantically said. ''It felt really nice though..''

''N-no problem Naruto..'' Kurotsuchi said. ''I really liked it though, it felt right...''

''I-I'll head on home now, let's make sure to get a good night's rest for tomorrow.'' Naruto said getting his jacket.

''Yeah...you too. Good night Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi got up and walked him over to the door.

''Good night Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto said before walking out.

Kurotsuchi the gently closes the door and rests her back against it while holding the area of her chest where her heart would be. ''Oh man, that was...tense..'' Kurotsuchi whispered to herself.

On the other side of the door we see Naruto doing the same exact thing she was. ''Holy crap...that was nerve-wracking...'' He said to himself before walking off.

On Kurotsuchi's side of the door we see her walking over to her bedroom and jumps on her bed. She looks at the ceiling for a few minutes before sleep took over her body.

 **-Forty-fourth training ground-**

''This, this is the next test?" Kurotsuchi asked as Naruto and Genma were staring at the forest with nervous expressions.

Anko, seeing the nervousness of all the Genin smirked sadistically. ''I see you're all nervous, it's okay because every one should be. This is the forest of death everyone and soon enough you're going to find out why.''

Sakura, who's team was next to Naruto's placed her hands on her hips and began shaking it in an idiotic manner. ''Nya, they call it the forest of death and soon enough you're going to find out why.'' She said mocking the proctor much to everyone else's annoyance. ''Do your worst because Sasuke-kun can handle anything you throw at him!"

Anko, smirking sadistically threw a kunai at Sakura's cheek cutting slightly before she shunshins right behind the girl making her squeal in terror. ''Aw, you think your Sasuke is too good for this place? Well can you handle this?'' Anko then licks the blood that was trickling from the pinkette's wound making her shiver in fear. ''You know, little girls like you are the ones who never make out of this place alive.''

Sakura then shrieked in pure terror before she passed out cold. Grunting in annoyance Sasuke and Ino ick her up and carry her over to a tree.

Giggling in amusement Anko then turned to face the rest of the Genin. ''Alright kids listen up! Once again this place is called the forest of death and the second portion of the Chunin exams will take place here. This time all teams will be given these two scrolls. An earth and a heaven's scroll.'' Explained the Jonin holding said scrolls for all to see.

''Scrolls? What for?'' Yukari, who's team was standing beside Naruto's asked out of curiousity.

''It's simple young lady, this test will be...an anything goes battle.'' Anko declared with a smirk. ''Your objective is to collect each scroll and there is a tower that's in the center of this forest and you have to make it there within five days WITH both the earth and heaven scroll in your possessions and all teammates alive and in conclusion this is designed as a survival test.

''FIVE DAYS?! WHAT DO WE DO FOR FOOD?!'' Choji Akimichi, the fat-ass Genin asked in disbelief.

Kiba just face-palmed at his teammates antics. ''That's why it's called a survival test you forever hungry bastard.'' Snorted the Inuzuka.

''Mmm, grr.'' Choji growled.

''Settle down everyone, before we I hand out the scrolls I want to give you these first.'' Another Jonin walked up to Anko and handed her a stack of papers. ''These are consent forms and you HAVE to sign it before you do this test.''

''A consent form? For what?'' Asked Mei who emerged from the crowd with Utakata and Chojuro.

''Heh, let me just say that this is basically giving the Chunin Exam committee permission to send you into the forest and they won't be responsible if you get killed.'' Laughed the Jonin.

 _''Ah great, just what I need.''_ Thought Mei with a sweatdrop.

''Alright, if there isn't anything you want to say walk up to me and the other Jonin and we'll hand you a scroll.'' Anko ordered.

After every team was given a scroll they all scattered to discuss battle plans on how to achieve the one that they needed, currently we see Naruto, Kurotsuchi, and Genma sitting under a tree.

''Man, five days in this crazy place. Seems fun.'' Inquired Kurotsuchi.

''Sure is, well at least it's five days with you guys!" Said Naruto in excitement.

''Wonder who's gonna try and pick a fight with us while we're in there. I hope it's freaking Sasuke, you two kicked his ass before so I'm dying to get my turn.'' Genma said cracking his knuckles.

''Oh trust me, you'll get your turn bro.'' Naruto said.

Just then a voice called out to them, looking in the direction of the voice they spotted Mei and her team, Fu and Bina-chan from Takigakure and the team from Kumo.

''Oh, hey everyone.'' Naruto greeted.

''What's up Konoha Genin!?'' Bina-chan said with a shark-like grin.

 _''Holy crap, definitely not picking a fight with her in there.''_ Thought Genma.

''You! I'm still going to bother you for bumping into me!" Exclaimed Fu as she walked over to Naruto and began poking his arm repeatedly much to his chagrin.

''Awe come on! Stop that!" Naruto said before turning to face his female teammate. ''Kurotsuchi help me!"

Kurotsuchi just shook her head at her best friend's pleads for help. ''Sorry, you never bump into a lady like that so you're gonna have to pay the price Naruto.''

Realizing that Fu won't be stopping her poking anytime soon Naruto just pouts before looking the other way much to the enjoyment of everyone else.

''Oh this is so going to be fun! I wonder how we're going to get the scroll we need? By the way what scrolls did you guys get? Come on! TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!" Mabui exclaimed getting all in Kurotsuchi's face before Yugito placed her hand over the girl's mouth making her voice all muffled.

''Hehe, sorry about that everyone, Mabui is always so bubbly.'' Yugito said.

''Bubbly, bubbly and irritating at times.'' Samui said stoically.

''Ahem, attention all teams, the test will begin in ten minutes so please pick a gate.'' Anko's voice spoke out in a jutsu that made her sound like she was using a megaphone.

''Okay! We'll be seeing you in the forest everyone!'' Mabui then took off running amidst a dust cloud.

''Oh man, will she ever slow down?'' Yugito asked looking at Samui who only shrugs. The two Kumo blonde's then walk off after their teammate.

''You'd best pray I don't see you in there blondie.'' Fu said as she delivers one last good and hard poke to Naruto's arm.

''Hey!" The blonde said.

''See you around blondie, pink eyes and senbon mouth guy.'' Bina said with a wave before leaving with Fu.

''And I guess we'll be going too, see you guys in there, maybe.'' Mei said with a wink before turning to leave.

''Good luck you guys.'' Chojuro said with a smile.

''Yes, see you in there.'' Utakata said before he and Chojuro walk after Mei.

Now that they were left alone there was nothing left to do except for them to pick a gate to enter the forest through.

''Let's go with gate number eleven.'' Naruto said as they make their way towards it.

After making their way to the gate they begin to stretch and before they knew it, Anko's voice came up through the jutsu that amplified her voice.

''GO!"

Just as she said that all the gates open up and immediately every Genin team dashed straight through it except team eleven. The three of them casually walked through the open gate and with Naruto in the lead he pumps his fist up and the three of them had looks of excitement plastering their faces.

''Kurotsuchi, Genma, let's show these other teams that we like to get wet, wild and do dirty dirty things.'' Declared the blonde.

''And so our first hunting season begins.'' Kurotsuchi added with a smug grin.

''I almost feel bad for the other teams, keyword almost.'' Genma said before they leap into the tree tops.

Elsewhere we see three cloaked figures leap over the fence into the forest from another area. They all wore strawhats and had cloaks with red clouds on them. One of them appeared to have long, blonde hair that he wore into a half ponytail. His eyes appeared to be slanted and were blue. The most noticeable feature was his front bang was concealing what appeared to be a scope of sorts.

The other figure was another man that had onyx eyes, his hair was jet-black and pulled into a low ponytail with bangs that framed his face.

Finally the third figure was a..man? A man who appeared to be very muscular and tall, about 6'3'', he had blue-grey skin and small, white round eyes and seemed to be carrying a sword wrapped in bandage on his back.

''Deidara, remember our first target is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Kisame you go after the Rokubi Jinchuuriki. The black-haired man ordered.

''Alright, then what are you going to do Tobi?'' Questioned the blue-skinned man.

''I will be on standby if you need help.'' Said the masked-man as he disappears using some vortex -ike jutsu.

Nodding, the blue-skinned man leaped into the forest leaving the Deidara and Itachi alone.

''Un, whatever you say Tobi.'' The blonde teen said before he continues to leap deeper into the forest. _''I hope you'll be happy to see me again Kurotsuchi, I'm looking forward to seeing you again.''_ Thought Deidara with an evil grin.

 **-Hokage's office, same time-**

Mako Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi were seen sitting down before Hiruzen. The four of them were called suddenly alongside several other Jonin for an urgent meeting. Taking a puff from his pipe he then began to speak.

''You're all wondering why I called you here so urgently no?'' The old man asked.

''Yes, what have you called us for Lord Hokage?'' Mako asked.

Hiruzen then takes a few puffs from his pipe before he took a deep sigh and the Jonin in the room noticed her nervousness.

''Lord Hokage is something bothering you?'' Kakashi asked with concern in his voice.

Looking at the ground Hiruzen sighs once more before looking at the Jonin. ''Have any of you noticed anything unique this year?''

The Jonin in the room began to talk amongst themselves.

''Anyone know what he is talking about?'' A Jonin asked.

''No, do you?'' Another said.

''No, I don't.'' A third one said.

Mako, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma were seen discussing what made this year's exam unique and couldn't figure out what it was and Kurenai would be the one to ask.

''Lord Hokage, what makes this year's exam unique?'' The red-eyed Jonin asked.

''I'm glad you asked.'' Hiruzen then put his hands together close to his mouth. ''This year, we have the Jinchuuriki's from Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, and the one from Taki as well as ours participating.''

The Jonin widened their eyes in surprise hearing this. Did this mean all the Jinchuuriki's were participating?!

''Wait, are you serious?!'' Asuma asked visibly shocked.

Hiruzen sighed before continuing. ''I am, and even with how unique this is there is one thing that is heavily concering me because of said reason, do any of you know a group called...the Akatsuki?''


	10. Naruto's Dark Secret

Episode Ten: Naruto's Dark Secret

''Lord Hokage, what makes this year's exam unique?'' Kurenai asked.

''I'm glad you asked.'' Hiruzen then put his hands together close to his mouth. ''This year, we have the Jinchuuriki's from Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, and the one from Taki as well as ours participating.''

The Jonin widened their eyes in surprise hearing this. Did this mean all the current living Jinchuuriki's were participating?!

''Wait, are you serious?!'' Asuma asked visibly shocked.

Hiruzen sighed before continuing. ''I am, and even with how unique this is there is one thing that is heavily concerning me because of said reason, do any of you know a group called...the Akatsuki?''

Everyone in the room went silent hearing this. Some were confused as to what the Akatsuki was while select individuals like Mako went wide-eyed.

''The..the Akatsuki?'' Kurenai asked.

''Yes, the Akatsuki. Do any of you know who they are?'' Hiruzen asked.

The group once again discuss among themselves.

''Akatsuki? Never heard of it'' Said a Jonin.

''Me neither, could this be a bad thing?'' Another one said.

''I would believe so, Lord Hokage doesn't seem to happy about it.''

Hiruzen then raises his hand prompting the Jonin to silence. ''Now, as I was saying everyone, the reason I am so nervous is because since we have Jinchuuriki in the exam this year I am afraid that the Akatsuki might infiltrate it. You see, the Akatsuki is a group formed during the last war I believe and they are headed by a man who I believe was a student of the legendary Sannin Jiraiya and is comprised of S-ranked shinobi.''

''What?! You can't be serious.'' A Jonin shouted from the back of the room.

''Sadly, I am. Jiraiya's spy network as collected enough information about what we assume would be their goal and the reason they might try to interfere in the exam.'' Hiruzen explained.

''But why would they want to interfere?'' Asuma questioned.

''It's because all the Jinchuuriki are participating and their goal is to extract the tailed-beasts from the containers and destroy the five great villages with them, at least that's what Jiraiya had told me.'' Hiruzen concluded.

The thought of extracting the tailed-beasts to destroy every village was unimaginable. Now the Jonin understood why this was urgent.

''Have you told the other Kage yet?'' Kakashi said with a serious tone.

''Yes, I have sent word to them via my summons. As a precaution I want you four to head to the forest of death after this meeting is over and meet up with Anko. Explain to her the situation and we'll have ANBU patrolling the fence of the training ground while you four head into the forest. Your orders are to watch over every single Jinchuuriki to make sure that they are safe.'' Hiruzen then tossed a folder to the four Jonin which was caught by Mako.

''What is this Lord Hokage?'' Mako asked curiously.

''Inside that folder contains the ID photos of the Jinchuuriki from each village so you know who to watch over. You all already know Naruto.'' Hiruzen said.

Opening the folder the Mako, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma see the pictures of the Jinchuuriki and no surprise Naruto was in there. The other pictures were of Fu, Utakata, Yugito ,and a red-headed Genin from Sunagakure named Gaara.

The four Jonin look at each other before looking back at Hiruzen. ''So you said you wanted us to leave as soon as this meeting is over?'' Mako asked.

''Yes, there isn't anything left for me to say except everyone else but these four are to patrol the fence around the training ground alongside the ANBU. Dismissed.'' Hiruzen said.

As all the Jonin within the room turn to leave Hiruzen had asked Mako to stop so he could say one last thing to her.

''You guys go ahead, this will take a minute.'' Mako then turned to walk over to Hiruzen who had a very serious look on his face.

''Mako, there's another thing I'm worried about too besides the Jinchuuriki and Naruto being in danger.'' Hiruzen said.

Nodding, Mako took in a deep breath before she said her part. ''I know, since he left the village when I was younger to join the Akatsuki there's no doubt in my mind that he would probably be there. Don't worry Lord Hokage, if I come face to face with him I'll do everything in my power to bring him to justice.'' The Uchiha Jonin said with determination.

''I know you will, but don't think you can handle it alone. The Akatsuki's S-ranked shinobi are very powerful so don't be afraid to call for help.'' The old man said.

Nodding, Mako then leaves the office and with the other three Jonin they shunshin to the forest of death.

 **-Forest of death-**

After hopping through the trees for several hours our Genin of team eleven are now seen sitting in a small clearing surrounded by trees. In front of them was a small fire and over it they were roasting some snakes that Kurotsuchi had caught for them.

''Any of you ever tried snake before?'' Kurotsuchi asked her teammates.

''Never, all I ever eat is pumpkin soup.'' Genma said with a shrug.

''Ew! That's gross how can you eat pumpkin soup? Pumpkin is so nasty!" Naruto said pretending to gag.

''Hey! Pumpkin soup is the best unlike ramen!" Genma shot back starting an argument between the two much to Kurotsuchi's delight.

''Ramen rules and pumpkin soup drools end of story!" Naruto retorted.

Genma, knowing that it would be futile to win an argument against Naruto decided to back off. ''Alright, you win Naruto. Ramen is the best.''

Naruto, hearing his friend admitting defeat jumped to his feet and pumped his fists into the air victoriously. ''Yeah! Told ya! Ramen is the best ya know!"

''Quiet down Naruto!" Kurotsuchi grabbed him by the cheeks and pulled on them making the blonde cry out in pain.

''Ow! Stop it! Genma help!'' Pleaded Naruto.

''Sorry, you got yourself into that mess you can get yourself out.'' Genma said as he goes to lay on his back.

Left defenseless Naruto can only sit there and take the pulling pinches.

However, they were unaware that in the treetops above them they were being watched by three Genin, we see that they wore the headband for Kusagakure.

''Hey, isn't she the Tsuchikage's granddaughter?'' One of the Kusa Genin asked.

''Yep, there's no doubt about it.'' The second one said.

''She's quite a babe too, I mean damn. What do you guys say we take the other two out and take her with us?'' The third one quipped.

''You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. After what they did to our country during the last war this will be good payback.'' The supposed ring leader of the group said as they all draw their kunai.

"Kurotsuchi, please let me go I'm sorry.'' Naruto pleaded with puppy dog eyes and anime tears.

 _''Oh god, why is he doing that? It makes him more cute than he normally is! Fine, I'll let him go.''_ Thought Kurotsuchi, ''Okay Naruto, I'll let you go.''

Letting her best friend go Naruto rubbed the area where the fingers had pinched his skin into submission. ''Well it was about time, I thought you were going to pinch my skin so hard that it would've come off!" Naruto said annoyed.

''Um, Naruto...you should stop talking.'' Said Genma

''You know what? Maybe I should.'' Kurotsuchi said as she prepared to pinch him again before the three of them noticed a leaf slowly falling in front of them. Looking up they spot three figures descending down upon them.

''We got company!" Kurotsuchi shouted as they all jump out of the way.

''Dammit, we almost had them!" Growled one of the attackers as they land.

''Well it was your idea to leap on them instead of attacking front the shadows!'' Snarled another one.

''Shut the fuck up!" The ring leader shouted back.

Team eleven looked at their attackers and saw that they were wearing brown clothes and had the headband with the symbol for Kusagakure on it. Seeing the three Kusa Genin argue Naruto whistles at them grabbing their attention.

''What the hell do you three Kusa Genin want with us?"

''Tch, goddamn Konoha Genin. Give us the girl, your scroll and maybe we'll let you two live.'' The leader ordered.

''Oh yeah, as if we'll let you have our scroll and desperate to get a girl that you have to capture one? Fucking Kusa shinobi are jokes.'' Kurotsuchi said, ''Let's take these guys down you guys.''

''You got it.'' Naruto said drawing his sai.

''Guess I can use that wind claw jutsu sensei taught me.'' Genma said with a smirk as he raises his hands and two claws made out of wind formed on each knuckle.

''If you punks wish to die so be it, once we kill you we'll be taking the girl.'' The leader of the Kusa team snarled.

''Don't even think about it.'' Naruto said as he, Kurotsuchi and Genma charge straight at the Kusa Genin and the two sides exchange blows.

Genma would swing his wind claws downwards in an effort to sweep his opponent off his feet but his opponent effortlessly jumped over it and goes to perform a downward slash with his kunai knife. Genma reacts by looking upwards and firing his senbon from his mouth and the needle strikes the Kusa Genin in the gut and with enough force to send him crashing into a nearby tree trunk effectively pinning him against it.

''Urgh! What the fuck! I've never seen anyone use senbon like that before.'' The Kusa Genin howled in pain as Genma then rushes towards the helpless Kusa Genin and his head is sliced clean off his body.

Taking a cloth out of his coat's pocket Genma wipes the blood that had splattered on his hand and shrugs. ''Meh, I wanted a challenge.'' He then turns to find his two teammates engaging their targets so he decided to stand by and watch them subdue the other two.

Naruto brings his ninjato in a thrust hoping to get his heart only for the Genin to jump back and hurl several shuriken at him hoping to catch the blonde off guard.

 _''Man this is textbook academy shit.''_ Naruto thought with a grin before swinging his ninjato swatting the projectiles away. He then follows through with a diagonal slash and manages to slice the Genin's arm off.

With his arm reduced to a stump the Kusa Genin screams hysterically in pain as he watches the blood spurt and his screams would be silenced when Naruto thrusts his sword through his heart. Kicking the corpse off his sword Naruto sheathes it and turns to watch Kurotsuchi deal with her opponent only to be greeted by her face.

''So how did your fight go?'' A widely grinning Kurotsuchi said as her face was mere inches away from Naruto.

''Holy crap! You scared the blonde out of me Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto said holding a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

''Do you always have to get scared of me? Wait, don't tell me you're scared of my face!'' Kurotsuchi said accusingly.

''No you just caught me by surprise is all!" Naruto said.

''No, you think my face is ugly that's why you got scared. I see how it is Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi said feigning sadness, ''That's it huh? Am I not pretty?'' Kurotsuchi then covered her eyes and walked over to Genma and pretended to cry on his shoulder.

Genma, seeing what Kurotsuchi was doing decided to play along and he gently rubbed her back. ''There, there Kurotsuchi it's okay.'' Genma cooed into her ear before looking at Naruto with a teasing grin.

Naruto nearly lost it at that. Here was the girl he loves clinging onto his friend and crying into his shoulder! _"Kurotsuchi should be crying on my shoulder!"_ He thought with flames for eyes.

''I'm sorry Kurotsuchi! Please don't be mad at me! I think you're very pretty, no I mean beautiful!" Naruto said placing his hands on Kurotsuchi's shoulder.

Hearing his words Kurotsuchi's eyed widened at his compliment. She lifted her head off of Genma's shoulder and turned to look at the blonde with a faint blush on her cheeks. ''Y-you really think so? You're not just blabbering nonsense like you always do are you?'' She asked. Sure she loves Naruto and knew him for four years already but she had never heard him say anything like that to her. _''He thinks I'm beautiful!"_

''Of course! I never lie! I always found you very beautiful." Naruto declared with his trademark grin.

''And if you do lie to a woman they'll kill you.'' Genma whispered into his ear making the blonde sweatdrop.

Having been at a lost for words Kurotsuchi only blushed. ''Thanks Naruto, if anything I always found you handsome.'' Kurotsuchi said returning his compliment.

Naruto and Genma heard the very words that just came out of her mouth and Naruto was left a flustered mess while Genma was giggling to himself.

''You really mean that? Even with these whisker-like birthmarks on my face?'' Asked Naruto.

''Of course, you're my best friend so I should be saying nice things to you.'' Kurotsuchi said sticking her tongue out.

 _''She thinks I'm handsome!"_

 _''Best friends my butt.''_ Genma thought to himself, ''So how did you beat your guy Kurotsuchi?''

''Oh I broke his neck. Easy.'' Kurotsuchi said with a shrug before presenting a scroll. ''They had just what we needed, a heaven scroll.''

''Awesome, let's get going.'' Genma said.

Naruto, who was still a flustered mess failed to notice Genma and Kurotsuchi leaping onto the tree tops leaving him by himself.

''If your'e going to just stand there Naruto me and Genma might as well leave you for the bears and we enjoy eating these snakes.'' Kurotsuchi's voice shouted from above.

''Yeah, you'd better hurry up and get up here or you'll have nothing to eat.'' Genma said holding his snake on a stick for Naruto to see.

Looking up he sees his two teammates leaping off into the distance. ''Hey! Wait for me!"

Naruto then leaps up and takes off after his teammates. The quiet, empty scene of the opening then transitions into evening turning the once green clearing into a dreary orange just like the evening sky.

A figure with blonde hair then leaps into the clearing where the fire was and bends over it and gently picks up some of the dirt and sniffs it.

''Un, looks like they were here and I just missed them.'' The now revealed Deidara inquired. Standing up he then holds his hand out and the mouth on his palm begins churning something and out of it comes several small spider things made out of what appears to be like clay.

Watching the little clay spider things crawl off north he smirks in satisfaction before snapping his finger. The clay bird that he was riding then swooped down and he jumps onto his back before heading upwards.

''Un, I'm getting close to you Kurotsuchi. I hope you don't mind me taking your Jinchuuriki friend away from you.'' Deidara said with an evil grin.

 **-Entrace to the forest of death, the same time-**

''Ah! Nothing can satisfy my hunger like some green bean soup and dango!'' A gleeful Anko said as she devoured said food items. She takes a bite out of the last piece of dango on the stick and tosses it blindly to her right hitting a tree and it is revealed that she had made a perfect Konoha symbol on it.

''There, a perfect Konoha symbol.'' She said with her mouth full. She then gulps down the last of her green bean soup before four figures shunshin in front of her. Opening one eye she sees Asuma, Kakashi and her two best friends Mako and Kurenai standing before her. ''Huh? What are you guys doing here?'' Asked the purple-haired Jonin.

''Read this right now. It's from Lord Hokage.''' Mako said reaching up to hand a piece of paper to her.

Taking it from Mako Anko opens it up and reads what was written inside. She then gasps in shock with wide-eyes. ''You gotta be fucking kidding me? Almost all of the Jinchuuriki are participating as we speak? I mean, I know Naruto but seriously?'' Anko asked looking at the Uchiha.

''No, I'm not kidding you and that's why we're here, we need to head into the forest now and make sure all the Jinchuuriki are safe. Who knows what happens if the Akatsuki get their hands on even one.'' Explained Mako.

''That's right, especially Naruto. Since he contains the most powerful of the tailed-beasts he's easily the prime target.'' Kakashi said.

''And considering that the Akatsuki have S-ranked shinobi we better be careful too.'' Asuma inquired.

''It's not that they're S-ranked that we need to be careful Asuma, the fact that we don't know anyone in the organization we have no idea of their capabilities. This is seriously some dangerous stuff.'' Kurenai said nervously.

Anko's face scrunched up in annoyance, what are the chances the Jinchuuriki would participate in the exam all at the same time and now an organization of S-ranked shinobi are after them? ''So what am I supposed to do?''

''Lord Hokage wants you to join us and watch over the Jinchuuriki. There's already ANBU and more Jonin watching over every inch of the fence so let's get going.'' Mako said as they all leap into the forest of death.

Kakashi had chosen to watch over Fu, Mako had chosen to watch over Naruto, Kurenai went after Gaara and Asuma went to watch over Utakata and Anko decided to go watch Yugito.

''We're gonna have a hard time finding them in this place, look at how freaking huge it is!" Said Kakashi.

''Meh, I've been here plenty of times.'' Anko snorted.

''Not a problem for me, wait a minute everyone.'' Mako ordered and they all land beside a small stream.

''What is it Mako?'' Kurenai asked curiously.

''Just a second.'' Mako then bit her finger and performed a series of hand seals. She then opens up her palm and slams it onto the floor. ''Summoning jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke appears where Mako placed her hand on the ground and when it cleared we see four wolves appear before them.

''You're a wolf summoner?!'' Exclaimed Kakashi.

''Yeah, so what Bakashi?'' Mako said before looking at the wolves.

''What is it you need us for master Mako?'' One of the wolves who had a scarred right eye and a Konoha bandana asked.

''I want you four to help us track the Jinchuuriki, here.'' Mako then took out the folder that had the pictures of each Jinchuuriki and showed it to the wolves before handing each one to her colleagues, ''Here's how they look like, me and Jun will go for Naruto. Anko you take Haruka and look for Yugito. Asuma you can look for Utakata with Taiki, Kurenai you take Matsuyoshi and go after Gaara and Kakashi, you'll have Rina to help you look for Fu. Let's start searching.'' The four Jonin and their wolf companions then leap in several directions.

 **-Inside forest of death, two hours later-**

It's been several hours since their confrontation with the Genin team from Kusagakure team eleven is now seen resting in the a large, hollow tree stump with a small fire going with two rabbits roasting over it. After a long day they decided to call it a night.

''Man it's been a weird first day!'' Naruto said with a big yawn.

''Weird? How so?'' Genma asked as he tends to the rabbits.

''We met only one team but they had the scroll we needed but then after that we didn't run into anyone else.''

''Maybe everyone knows not to mess with team eleven so they all decided to avoid us?'' Kurotsuchi inquired.

Naruto just chuckled at Kurotsuchi's words. ''Maybe, we're the top three students from our class so I bet the others let the fear spread.''

''I agree with that statement.'' Genma said before hearing the rabbits hissing, ''Oh, I think they're done.''

Both Genma and Kurotsuchi reached for a rabbit leaving Naruto with nothing to eat.

''Hey what about me?!'' Complained the blonde.

Genma just took bites out of his rabbit while Kurotsuchi was busy cutting out pieces of meat with a kunai. ''Sorry Naruto, me and Genma did catch them for ourselves not you!" Kurotsuchi stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

Pouting, Naruto looked away as to not watch the other two enjoy their dinner. Seeing her best friend pouting Kurotsuchi smiled sweetly, she then gets up and walks over to sit next to the blonde while Genma eyes them with amusement.

''Here.''

Turning around Naruto sees Kurotsuchi holding a piece of rabbit meat close to his face, a small but tender smile visible on her face and what Naruto swore was a small blush on her cheeks. ''Kurotsuchi? What are you doing?''

''Feeding my best friend of course.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Y-you don't have to, I can get my own rabbit.'' Naruto said getting up only to be pulled back down by the Iwa girl. ''Hey I want to hunt my own rabbit!"

''I'm feeding you and you're feeding me. Now eat!" Kurotsuchi shouted in a bossy manner.

''Fine!" Naruto opened his mouth to let Kurotsuchi place the meat in it but Kurotsuchi decided to smear the rabbit meat all over his cheeks making him rear back. ''Hey! You got grease all over my face!"

''Oopsies, how clumsy of me.'' Kurotsuchi said feigning innocence.

''You did that on purpose.'' Naruto said before taking the meat and devouring it in one bite.

''Maybe, maybe not. Your turn to feed me.'' Kurotsuchi said giving him the whole rabbit.

''If you want.'' Naruto then slowly moved the meat closer to Kurotsuchi's mouth and at the last second smeared the meat across her chin catching her by surprise like she did to him.

''Hey!" Kurotsuchi shouted in surprise.

''Oopsies, how clumsy of me.'' Naruto chuckled before putting the food into her mouth.

''You did that on purpose did you Naruto?'' Kurotsuchi exclaimed while pointing a finger at him accusingly.

''Well...you did do it to me first so I thought that I'd get a little payback.'' Said Naruto grinning.

''He's got a point Kurotsuchi.'' Added Genma who smiles at the exchange.

Naruto was right, she did smear his cheek first so she decided to let it slide this time...but first she had to get him back again. ''Alright Naruto, it's my turn to feed you so give me the rabbit.''

Handing over the rabbit Naruto once again opens his mouth to allow the meat she had in her hands to enter. He then saw an evil grin plaster her face and before he could react Kurotsuchi took the whole rabbit and shoved it into his face.

''Mph! Hmey!'' Naruto's muffled voice of distress called out as the rabbit was forced upon him.

''You think I'd actually let you win? Well you're wrong Naruto!" Kurotsuchi said in a sickeningly sweet voice as she continued to stuff his face full of rabbit.

Genma laughed at the entire thing but his laughter would cease when he looked in between them he saw something crawling up to them and leap into the air headed for Naruto.

''What the? Look out!'' Genma then jumped forward and tackled his teammates out of the way of the unknown object as it leaps over them and hits the wall of the stump causing it to explode.

The sound of the explosion caught Naruto and Kurotsuchi by surprise.

''What the fuck what that?!'' Naruto exclaimed as he and Kurotsuchi sit up.

''Was that an explosion?!'' Kurotsuchi asked confused.

''Yeah, but I have no idea what that was, it looked like a small spider of sorts.'' Genma said rubbing his side.

The three of them get up and walk over to where the clay spider had exploded only to find it partially destroyed.

 _''Wait a minute...that's...''_ Kurotsuchi's thoughts were interrupted when she heard felt a presence loom over them. Looking up she sees multiple clay spiders falling down on them.

''Earth style: Rock shelter!" Just like that a shelter made of rock emerged around them as the clay spiders fall on them and explode but thanks to the rock shelter the three of them were left relatively unharmed.

''Damn, who the hell is attacking?'' Naruto said.

''No idea, but they definitely picked the wrong team.'' Genma added.

 _''I...I know who it is...there's only one person I know who uses explosive clay."_ Kurotsuchi thought with a worried look.

After about a minute the onslaught of clay spiders cease. Releasing the jutsu the three of them look around to find the culprit but saw no one.

''Okay, they attack us but they run away?'' A now annoyed Naruto said.

''I don't think so, I feel they're still around.'' Genma inquired.

''Man, just our luck.'' Kurotuschi whispered to himself.

The area remained silent for another few minutes before a large shadow looms over them, looking up they see what appeared to be a bird slowly descending upon, the weird thing about it was that it appeared to be made of...clay?

''No way..'' Kurotsuchi said in shock as she noticed the person riding on the bird.

''Well well, how's it going...Kurotsuchi.'' The now revealed Deidara sneered. ''It's been a while, I've missed you un."

''Deidara...''

Naruto and Genma were confused as to what was going on.

''Deidara? Who's this guy?!'' Naruto growled. ''How do you know Kurotsuchi?''

Noticing the headband on his forehead Naruto saw that he was a shinobi from Iwagakure, but the thing that caught his attention was that the symbol appeared to be scratched out.

''Who the fuck are you and what do you want?'' Genma shouted angrily.

''Shut up Konoha brat, un, I'm here for one thing and one thing only. Kurotsuchi could you be a good girl and hand over that one over there? I need to bring him to my leader.'' Deidara said pointing at Naruto.

''And what could you possibly want with him you traitor?'' Kurotsuchi said as she and Genma stood protectively in front of their friend.

Deidara's face now sported a maniacal grin on his face. ''Oh, I guess you don't know his secret do you? After all you are his best friend."

''Wh-what are you talking about?'' Kurotsuchi asked placing her hand on her katana.

''Un, so you haven't told her yet brat? Afraid that she will hate you if you told her your darkest secret?'' Deidara inquired while eyeing Naruto who only looks at him with hatred.

''Just what the hell are you talking about asshole? What secret? I have nothing to hide from Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto said defensively.

*Sigh*

''Look like I'll be the one to do it. You fucking demon brat.'' Deidara sneered.

 _''D-demon? What are you talking about?''_ Naruto asked nervously.

 _''Demon? What's this idiot blabbering about?''_ Genma throught with teeth gritted.

 _''He...he can't be talking about..that...could he?''_ Kurotsuchi thought.

''You know what, I'll just be blunt about it since you're all too naive to figure it out. Naruto Uzumaki, have you ever wondered why you were shunned by your village?

Going wide-eyed at his statement Naruto went to reach for his ninjato. ''Wh-what do you care and how do you know?''

''There's a simple answer to that un.'' Deidara said before the most evil grin the three of them had ever seen formed on his face. ''YOU ARE THE KYUUBI'S CONTAINER.'' The former Iwa nin declared.

Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma became frozen in pure shock at what Deidara had just said.

 _''W-what...I'm...the Kyuubi...?''_ Naruto thought with a look that conveyed his fear.

 _''Naruto...you're the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki...?''_ Kurotsuchi thought with a sad look on her face.

 _''There's no way! The fourth Hokage killed it!"_ Genma thought with a shocked expression.

Deidara only laughed evilly at the shocked state the three Genin were in.

''But...the fourth Hokage killed it...'' Naruto said.

''Oh no, that's what they taught you guys in the academy huh? Typical of Konoha to spread lies, that's what they were always good at doing.'' Deidara snickered, ''Have you always wondered why your healing factor is near super-human? Have you always wondered why you possess endless stamina? Those are all the Kyuubi's doing.'' Deidara said before noticing the look on Kurotsuchi's face.

''Un, look at your friends, go on, look at their faces.'' Deidara said pointing at the two in question.

Looking at his teammates Naruto saw that they had looks of complete shock with a hint of what he perceived to be anger _. ''No! Those looks are what the villagers used to give me!"_ Naruto thought to himself before Deidara continued.

''Awe, what's wrong Naruto? Worried that your beloved Kurotsuchi hates your guts now?'' Teased the blonde Iwa nin.

Before Naruto or Genma could say anything it would be Kurotsuchi who would speak. ''Shut the fuck up and leave Naruto alone!"

Kurotsuchi's words only served to amuse Deidara. ''Isn't that cute, you're calling each other by first names? Why defend the Jinchuuriki Kurotsuchi? You love him? I thought you loved me un.'' Deidara said evilly.

''Shut the fuck up Deidara!'' It was right there that Kurotsuchi lost it. She unsheathed her katana and charge towards the ex-Iwa nin and when she came within striking distance she swung her katana aiming straight for his head but the sword was effortlessly caught by blonde Iwa nin who maneuvers the sword out of her grip and into his before placing a hand on her neck catching her.

''Agh!'' Kurotsuchi screamed out in pain when she felt Deidara apply pressure.

''Kurotsuchi! Let her go!" Genma drew a kunai knife and leaped towards Deidara but was effortlessly swatted away. The blow sending him crashing into a tree trunk with enough force to stun him momentarily.

''Gah! Fuck!" Genma cried out in pain.

Deidara snickered at the brown-haired teen's pain before looking at Naruto who was looking down as if to hide his shame. ''Un, I was hoping you'd come with me willingly, but since your friends attacked me I guess I'll get rid of them first before taking you to your new home.'' Deidara then takes Kurotsuchi's katana and looks at it for a moment. ''Look at that, it's your mom's isn't it?''

Deidara then pointed the sword into Kurotsuchi's thigh and slowly forced it into her body. The feeling of the sharp blade cutting into her made her scream in pain, pain she had never felt before.

''Ahhhh!'' Kurotsuchi's cries were so full of pain that Genma and Naruto had to cover their ears to avoid hearing it.

''You fucking bastard let her go!" A now angry Genma shouted.

Naruto then suddenly felt an unknown energy build up within him, it was so powerful it even made Deidara halt his torture of Kurotsuchi..

Despite the pain she was in Kurotsuchi along with Genma and Deidara looked at Naruto and saw what appeared to be orange chakra flaring around him and he appeared to be...on all fours?

 _''N-Naruto?''_ Kurotsuchi thought despite the pain she was in. She noticed that his nails appeared to be growing sharper..and his hair was getting wilder.

 _''Is that..no way..''_ Genma thought with a look of fear.

 _''So, it wants to come out and play un?''_ Deidara thought smiling as the Naruto was now completely surrounded by the orange chakra.

''Let her go...'' Naruto's voice change sent shivers down the spines of his two teammates. It sounded like a demonic growl, ''Because if you don't...'' Naruto then stood up with his body slightly hunched in a way that was beast like then looked up and eyed Deidara, his eyes were now red and his pupils were slits, the whisker marks on his face was more defined and his canine's were elongated. ''I'm gonna kill you..''


	11. The Truth

**A/N:** It's been a long time since I've even watched the anime and quite frankly I don't remember any of Deidara's technique besides explosive clay so this fight may not be the most accurate in terms to what he uses but I will try my best.

* * *

Episode Eleven: The Truth

''You fucking bastard let her go!" A now angry Genma shouted.

Naruto then suddenly felt an unknown energy build up within him, it was so powerful it even made Deidara halt his torture of Kurotsuchi.

Despite the pain she was in Kurotsuchi, along with Genma and Deidara looked at Naruto and saw what appeared to be orange chakra flaring around him and he appeared to be...on all fours?

''N-Naruto?'' Kurotsuchi thought despite the pain she was in. She noticed that his nails appeared to be growing sharper..and his hair was getting wilder.

 _''Is that..no way..''_ Genma thought with a look of fear.

 _''So, it wants to come out and play un?''_ Deidara thought smiling as the Naruto was now completely surrounded by the orange chakra.

''Let her go...'' Naruto's voice change sent shivers down the spines of his two teammates. It sounded like a demonic growl, ''Because if you don't...'' Naruto then stood up with his body slightly hunched in a way that was beast-like then looked up and eyed Deidara, his eyes were now red and his pupils were slits, the whisker marks on his face was more defined and his canine's were elongated. ''I'm gonna kill you..''

 **-Forest of Death-**

Mako Uchiha was currently seen hopping through the trees with her wolf summon Jun by her side. For a few hours they have been on the trail of Naruto's scent before Jun would come to a halt.

''Mako wait.'' The wolf said.

Coming to a halt, the Jonin looks to the wolf with a questioning look. ''What is it Jun?''

Jun then raises his head up and begins to sniff the air. ''Do you sense what I smell?'' The wolf said.

Looking up into the night sky Mako closed her eyes for a moment as a gentle breeze blows through the forest. Opening her eyes we see a look of worry in them. ''Naruto...'' Mako said.

''Yes, I believe it's happening too.'' Jun said.

''We have to hurry.'' Mako and Jun then leap across the forest.

XXXXXX

''Un, so the Kyuubi has come out to play, let's see what you're made of brat.'' Deidara said before tossing Kurotsuchi aside like trash.

Naruto then ran forward on all fours and leaps straight at the blonde Iwa nin with his arm reared up for a swipe. Deidara raises his own hand up and effortlessly catches Naruto's hand and quickly goes to shove an clay spider right into his face but the Kyuubi container quickly delivers a punch with his free hand striking the Akatsuki member straight in the gut sending him flying into the trunk of the massive tree.

''Ung! Damn that hurt.'' Deidara said as he slowly gets up. ''Un, I would expect this from the Kyuubi, it is the most powerful of the tailed-beasts.'' The blonde Iwa nin then fires several clay spiders at Naruto hoping that the sheer numbers of the explosives would overrun him.

Naruto just stands there as the spiders crawl all over him before they completely cover his body.

''Take this!" Deidara smiled maniacally hoping to see Naruto get killed from the explosion but his smiled disappeared when a vortex of the Kyuubi's chakra spiraled around the blonde Kyuubi container sending the spiders flying in every direction allowing them to detonate harmlessly away from him and his teammates.

''Un, this is going to be more difficult than I thought.'' Deidara said before charing head on towards the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Deidara makes a few more clay spiders only this time they were a bit larger and sends them crawling straight at Naruto, the blonde Jinchuuriki saw this and with sheer ferocity swings his claws and slices them into tiny little pieces, little explosions following just a second after. The two blondes then come within arm's reach of each other and Deidara goes to draw a kunai knife and brings it upwards hoping to strike the Jinchuuriki in his pressure point to at least knock him out but Naruto's reaction time, thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra was enhanced and the Jinchuuriki moves his head to the side and quickly swings his claws at Deidara's face striking the Akatsuki member. Grunting in pain Deidara was sent flying sideways from the force of the hit.

Kurotsuchi and Genma were watching the fight between the two blondes with shocked expressions on their faces. Kurotsuchi especially was at a loss for words.

 _''That's...that's not the Naruto I know...''_ Thought the Iwa girl.

 _''I've never seen Naruto fight so viciously...''_ Genma thought as he and Kurotsuchi watched the two blondes fight.

Grunting in pain Deidara gets up and goes to create some more clay spiders but Naruto was already on him and manages to catch the Akatsuki member and places a clawed hand on his throat while the other was pinning his hands against his chest in a way that he was unable to defend himself.

''Urgh! Un, I should've known better, I guess us blondes are dumb huh Naruto?'' Deidara sneered looking straight into Naruto's eyes but the Genin's only course of action was to deliver a powerful punch with enough force to knock several of the Akatsuki's teeth out.

''Gwah!'' Deidara cried out as he was sent to the floor, the force of the punch having done a lot on him and realizing that it would be futile to try and continue to fight Naruto he tries to get up but was once again shoved to the ground.

Naruto was about to deliver a fatal punch when suddenly he froze in place, his eyes grew wide and he had a look of confusion on his face.

Kurotsuchi and Genma looked on as they watched Naruto freeze in place and after a few seconds of silence the chakra around Naruto disappears and his hair, eyes, nails and teeth to normal. Groaning in exhaustion, Naruto collapses to the ground unconscious.

''Naruto!'' Shouted both Kurotsuchi and Genma as they run over to check on their teammate.

''Is he okay?'' Genma asked.

''Yeah, he's just unconscious.'' Kurotsuchi said before turning to look where Deidara was but the blonde Akatsuki nin was missing.

Suddenly a shadow appeared above them, looking up Kurotsuchi and Genma saw Deidara on his clay bird and preparing what looked like a bomb of sorts.

''Un, I think I'll just get rid of you three. Sorry Kurotsuchi but as much as I'd like to stick around and catch up on old times I'm afraid you die here.'' Deidara sneered before tossing the round clay bomb over the bird. ''See you all in hell un.''

''Shit!'' Kurotsuchi and Genma huddled over Naruto. ''Earth style: Rock shelter!" A shelter made of rock appeared around the Genin as the bomb descended upon them.

Deidara watched as the bomb descended upon them with a wicked grin when suddenly he saw what appeared to be a spiral void appear in the center of his bomb.

 _''What the fuck is that?''_ Deidara thought in wonder as he watched the spiral void continuously expand. He then went wide-eyed when the bomb appeared to be sucked into the spiral void and then...

''Kamui!"

It was gone.

 _''What the?!''_ Deidara thought in pure rage.

At the same time Kurotsuchi, Genma and the unconscious Naruto awaited their demise from the bomb only for nothing to happen.

 _''What the? Where's the explosion?''_ Kurotsuchi thought.

Dispelling the rock shelter jutsu Kurotsuchi and Genma look into the sky only to see Deidara hovering above.

Suddenly, several fire dragons appeared from under the forest canopy and one struck the bird partially searing it's wing. _''Who the fuck is attacking?!''_ Deidara thought in anger, ''I've gotta get outta here un!" Deidara then maneuvered the bird south and flew away but not before a figure appeared behind him, feeling a presence he turns and spots Mako taking in a deep breath.

''Fire Release: Majestic Destroyer Flame!" Mako then expelled an immense blast of fire from her mouth blowing it straight at Deidara's face.

''Arrrrgh!" Deidara cried out as the right side of his face became severely burnt. He then prods the bird to pick up speed and within a few seconds he flies off into the horizon.

Falling back down to where her Genin were Mako quickly rushes over to check on the three Genin. ''Are you three okay?'' The Jonin asked.

''Yeah, we are, just...Naruto...'' Kurotsuchi's voice almost broke but she stayed strong trying to fight back her emotions. ''Naruto...he.''

''I know..I know Kurotsuchi.'' Mako said patting the girl on her back.

''I've...I've never seen anything like that.'' Genma said with a shaky voice.

Mako picks up Naruto and places him on Jun's back. ''You sure you can carry him?'' Mako asked the wolf.

''Yeah, I've carried heavier.'' Said the wolf summon.

After a few minutes of tending to Kurotsuchi's injury the shinobi and the Jun hop through the trees in the direction of a large tower that looms over the forest canopy.

 **-Elsewhere in the forest of death-**

''Hurry! Let's try and make it to the tower before dawn!" Mei ordered her two teammates Chojuro and Utakata who were following close behind.

''How much longer Mei?'' Asked Utakata.

''It shouldn't be that long, a couple of miles I guess.'' Said the kunoichi.

''My feet are sore.. let's take a few minutes to relax.'' Complained Chojuro.

''Stop being such a wuss and come on!" An irritated Mei barked.

''Whyyyy? I'm so sore!"

''Grrrrr, fine! Let's take a few minutes to rest!" Mei said in annoyance.

The three Kiri Genin then land beside a stream but the moment they land the water from the stream rose and flew straight at them shaped like a shark.

''Water style: Shark bomb!" A voice called out.

''What the?!'' The three of them leap out of the way just narrowly avoiding the technique.

''Who the fuck is attacking us?! Show yourselves!" Mei growled.

Then a figure emerged from the water manifesting into a man with blue skin with round, white eyes.

''Ah, Utakata, it's a pleasure to meet a fellow shinobi from Kiri and the Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi as well.'' Said the revealed Kisame.

''K-Kisame Hoshigaki...Monster of Kiri...'' The three of them said in obvious fear.

''No time to talk, just come with me Utakata and your friends don't have to die.'' Kisame said while gripping the handle to his sword.

''Tch, you're not getting your hands on Utakata you shark-skinned fucker!" Mei shouted.

''Mei! We can't fight this guy he's too experienced!'' Chojuro protested.

''He's right Mei, let's just get the hell out of here.'' Utakata said placing a hand on his teammate's shoulder.

''No, I'm not running, if you two want to run go ahead and be cowards. This is our chance to confront the biggest traitor of our village.'' Mei said as she performs several hand seals. ''Water style: Water dragon bullet!"

Next to Kisame a large amount of water begin to spiral into the air and slowly it formed into the shape of a dragon. Smirking in amusement Kisame holds his hand out with the palm pointing towards the water dragon and when the dragon collide's with his hand it disperses harmlessly around him much to the shock of the three Kiri Genin, especially Mei.

 _''What!?''_ Mei thought.

''Heh heh, you think a little jutsu like that is going to harm me? I'll show you how to use water style.'' Kisame then performs his own series of hand seals. ''Water style: Exploding water shockwave!''

Then a massive wave comes flying out of the stream heading straight for the Genin.

''Scatter!'' Mei ordered but they were suddenly grabbed and held into place by Kisame water clones.

''You've got to be kidding me!" Chojuro said as he struggles to break free.

''Damn!" Utakata screamed and the three of them were helpless as the massive wave came crashing down on them.

Kisame, who was riding the wave grinned in glee as the wave came closer and closer to engulfing the three of them. ''This fight is mine!'' Kisame said in glee and as the wave came within feet of crashing onto them a figure quickly struck the clones effectively dispelling them before scooping up the three Genin and taking off with them.

The wave crashes down onto where the Genin were sending water flooding throughout the surrounding area. Several minutes later the waves would die down and Kisame noticed that the three of them were gone.

''Well, looks like someone came and intervened. Better report to Tobi.'' Kisame said before disappearing into the night.

The quiet night next to the small lake within the forest of death was interrupted when a figure shunshins by the bank of the lake. The figure is revealed to be Asuma Sarutobi, one of Konoha's elite and next to him were the three Kiri Genin Mei, Chojuro and Utakata.

''You guys okay?'' Asuma asked.

''Y-yeah, thanks for saving us Konoha sensei.'' Chojuro said between coughs.

''Yes, thank you very much.'' Utakata said.

''Th-thanks, but I wanted to fight him..'' Mei said with a hint of gratitude and annoyance. _''Damn! I wanted to take down the biggest traitor in Kiri history!"_

''No, he's way too advanced for you three to take on and I'm not going to risk you Utakata since you're a Jinchuuriki. Let's hurry on towards the tower, you guys do have the earth and heaven scroll right?'' Asuma asked and the response he got was Mei taking out both from her pouch and showing it to him.

Nodding, the four of them then make their way towards the tower safely.

 **-Medical ward, Tower at the 44th training ground-**

Inside the medical ward of the tower we see Mako, Kurotsuchi and Genma sitting beside an unconscious Naruto, it's been four days since their encounter with the Akatsuki nin Deidara and when they saw first hand to power the Kyuubi.

''He's...he's been out for four days straight..'' Kurotsuchi said worried.

''I know, that encounter really took a toll on him.'' Genma said.

Mako gently pats both of them on the shoulder while giving them a comforting smile. ''It's okay you two, he's fine and I'm sure he'll come around in a bit.''

Just then a figure shunshins into the room, turning around they see Hiruzen, the third Hokage standing before them. ''How is he?'' Hiruzen asked walking over to the bed where Naruto was.

''He's fine Lord Hokage, he's just exhausted is all but he should be feeling good when he wakes up.'' Explained Genma.

''Yeah, considering how energetic he is I bet he'll go back to being his normal self.'' Mako added.

''I'm glad, I was afraid the seal would've failed and the Kyuubi would've unleashed. I don't even want to think of the hell that would've ensued.'' Hiruzen said taking a puff from his pipe.

''Why Lord Hokage?''

''Hm?

''Why..'' The voice asking the question was Kurotsuchi who appeared to have tears forming in her eyes.

''What do you mean Kurotsuchi?'' Hiruzen asked.

''Why...why does Naruto have to bear such a heavy burden?'' Kurotsuchi's voice was cracking.

''You mean...''

Hiruzen was interrupted when Naruto began stirring. He sits up and opens his eyes to be greeted by the face of Mako, Genma, Hiruzen and Kurotsuchi.

''Hey guys! Urgh, damn my sides.''

''Hey, welcome back dobe.'' Mako said placing a hand on his shoulder.

''What's up Naruto.'' Genma said.

''Hey guys! Aw man, my sides!" Naruto said rubbing the mentioned area.

Naruto, we need to talk.'' Hiruzen said in a stern voice. Despite not wanting to kill the fluffy moment he had to tell Naruto the truth now.

''Hm? About what old man?'

''We need to talk about who is inside you.'' Hiruzen's voice made Naruto feel nervous, he knew what he was going to bring up.

''Lord Hokage, do you think it's the right time to tell him?'' Mako asked.

''Yes, from what your wolf summon had told the Akatsuki member they encountered revealed to him the Kyuubi being within him.''

' _'So...it's true, Naruto really is the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki.''_ Kurotsuchi thought to her self in sadness.

 _''That's what that was then..''_ Genma thought.

Looking at Mako Hiruzen nods to her before speaking,''Fourteen years ago, Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi. During the attack many shinobi sacrificed their lives to try and slay the beast.'' Hiruzen explained, ''You can even ask your sensei, me and her were there.''

''S-sensei was there and she fought the Kyuubi?'' Genma and Kurotsuchi asked in disbelief.

''Yeah, I was there..'' Mako said, ''I just don't like to talk about it is all.''

''And I'm sure you were taught in your history classes that the fourth Hokage killed it correct?'' Hiruzen asked the Genin who nod in response.

''It's a lie, I passed on a law that forbids the truth about the Kyuubi, the truth is when all hope seemed lost the fourth Hokage used the Reaper's Death Seal Jutsu on the beast but there was a drawback, he needed an infant child to seal the beast into.'' Hiruzen said looking at Naruto who was looking at him with realization in his eyes.

''You...you mean...'' Naruto's suspicion was correct. He was that child.

"Yes Naruto, you are the infant who the fourth Hokage chose to seal the Kyuubi, the most powerful of all the tailed-beasts into your body.'' Hiruzen concluded.

Naruto looked at his comrades and saw their responses. Genma just placed a hand on his forehead rubbing it while Mako,who already knew the truth looked at him with a frown and nodded. He then looked at Kurotsuchi who had her head down hiding her facial expressions from the other four.

''Kurotsuchi?'' Naruto asked.

Kurotsuchi just stayed that way for a minute before she finally spoke. ''Genma, Hokage-sama, Mako...can..you ...give me a minute?'' Said the Iwa girl.

The three of them nod before they up and left the room leaving Naruto alone with Kurotsuchi. Seeing Kurotsuchi still sulking Naruto knew he had to break the ice.

''K-Kurotsuchi? I...I understand if you hate me like the villagers, I understand...I'm just a de..mon..'' Naruto was caught off guard when Kurotsuchi leaped onto the bed and embraced him. Caught off guard by her sudden embrace Naruto's cheeks turned red from how tighter she was hugging him and the fact that she was resting her head into his shoulder.

Then what happened next made Naruto frown, he heard her beginning to sob and soon he felt warm tears on his shoulder. For the first time since they've met Kurotsuchi had always been a tough girl that was hard to break, she was also mean at times but the when she was around him she was really sweet and caring. The sounds of her crying in his shoulder made Naruto hurt inside. Never in his four years of knowing this girl that he would live to see the day she would cry, and she was crying over him.

They remained like that for a few minutes until Naruto heard Kurotsuchi say words in between her sobs, they were difficult to make out but she repeated them and he then could understand what she was saying. ''I-I'm sorry...Naruto..'' Kurotsuchi sobbed.

''Sorry? Sorry for what?'' Naruto asked confused.

''I'm s-sorry..f-for all the pain you experienced...'' Kurotsuchi added, ''I-I finally understand now...''

The fact that Naruto was carrying such a heavy burden and that burden being the cause of all the negativity he experienced when he was growing finally made sense to Kurotsuchi, now she remembered why she was attacked the night they met and why he was dragged out of his apartment that day.

The two then separate and look each other in the eye. Despite the tears Kurotsuchi smiled at her best friend maintaining her tough girl exterior. ''I won't hate you Naruto, doesn't matter if you do something stupid or even with the Kyuubi inside you, I can never hate my best friend and blonde knucklehead.'' Said the Iwa girl.

''And you're my favorite, scratch that, you're not only my favorite person in the world Kurotsuchi. You want to know what else you are?'' Naruto said earning a questioning look from Kurotsuchi.

''What would that be?'' Kurotsuchi said smiling.

Smiling, Naruto gently moved his hand so that it was on top of hers. ''You're my most precious person. I will never do anything to hurt you and I promise that I will protect you.'' Said the blonde.

Kurotsuchi went red from those words. She then moves her hand and places it on top of his. ''You're my most precious person too Naruto. It doesn't matter if you're the Kyuubi's container because I don't see a demon, I see Naruto. And like you just said I won't ever do anything to hurt you and will always protect you.'' Kurotsuchi said with a tender smile.

Returning her smile the two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before separating.

''Come on Naruto, we should get going because the next phase of the exams is about to start, I mean it's pretty obvious you're going to win anyway right? You can call upon the Kyuubi for a power boost!"

''Wait, but wouldn't that be cheating?!'' Naruto asked shocked.

''Hey, that weird proctor lady said it's an anything goes battle!" Kurotsuchi said sticking her tongue out, she was right though.

She then took herself off of the bed and grabbed Naruto's orange jacket and handed it to him. ''You feeling okay?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''Yeah, I feel fine. Boy the Kyuubi needs to share his secret to why I heal so fast.'' Naruto joked showing his grin.

''Oh quiet you.'' The two of them then walk out of the room and into the hallway where they saw Mako, Genma and Hiruzen waiting for them.

''Is everything alright you two? You were in there quite a while.'' Mako said with a raised eyebrow.

''Everything is fine sensei.'' Kurotsuchi said.

Nodding, Hiruzen takes a puff from his pipe before turning the other way. ''Alright then, come on you three we have more examining to do.'' He said teasingly earning groans from the Genin and a laugh from Mako.

''Oh come on..'' Genma complained while his teammates just shrugged.

''Stop complaining Genma.'' Kurotsuchi scolded.

''Yeah! What Kurotsuchi said!" Naruto quipped before walking in front of the group.

Watching her best friend go back to his usual cheery self made her smile even with the heavy burden he was carrying. If there was one thing Kurotsuchi learned today it was that she would do anything to make sure he was safe and that meant even if she was in danger doing so, but to her it would be all worth it.


	12. Chunin Exams Elimination Round One

Episode Twelve: Chunin Exams Elimination Round One

The four of them walk through the large double doors and with Hiruzen in the lead he opens it and they walk into a large room that looked like an arena of sorts. In the center of the arena Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma saw all the Genin teams that made it. Among them they saw their fellow Konoha teams from team seven, eight and ten plus another team they hadn't seen yet. In front of the Genin they saw Several Jonin standing in front of them. They saw Kakashi whom they recognized and several Konoha Jonin they haven't seen as well as others from the other villages.

''Okay you three, go join the other Genin there. Mako, come.'' Hiruzen and Mako then make their way to stand with the other Jonin while team eleven walks over and joins their fellow Genin.

Team eleven then stands beside team seven which consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. The second they walked up beside team seven Sakura and Sasuke eyed Kurotsuchi with hateful looks.

''You! You should've failed the forest portion of the exam!" Bellowed the pink-haired girl.

''Oh you're still alive? I thought some giant snake or bear would've eaten you you pink bitch.'' Kurotsuchi retorted with a grin.

''Shut up! I'll get you and that blonde asshole for hurting my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed while inadvertently putting herself in the spotlight.

''Yeah! What she said!'' Ino added.

Hiruzen, Mako, Kakashi and the other Jonin shook their heads and covered their ears to avoid the pink-howler monkey's excruciating voice from making their ears bleed. (Even the teams from Kiri, Kumo, and Taki were doing the same.)

''SAKURA HARUNO!" Hiruzen screamed making the girl freeze in fear.

''Y-yes Hokage-sama?'' The frightened pinkette said.

''Don't try to start any altercations with the other candidates, especially fellow Konoha Genin.'' The Hokage said sternly.

''But she's from Iwa so she isn't one of us! She's an outsider!'' Said the pinkette.

Hearing those words made Kurotsuchi flinch, sure she was still living in the village of the man who killed her mother but she was glad Konoha became her home, otherwise she wouldn't have met Naruto. She opened her mouth to say something but a tuff of blonde, spiky hair stood in front of her.

''Naruto?'' Kurotsuchi asked surprised.

''C'mon Kurotsuchi, that pink-haired howler monkey isn't worth our time you know that.'' Naruto said.

Kurotsuchi knew Naruto was right, the pinkette could judge her and her friendship with Naruto all she wanted she decided to ignore the pinkette because if she said anything she could spark a bigger argument between them.

''Besides Kurotsuchi, I prefer pink eyes to pink hair anyway.'' Naruto said smiling.

Kurotsuchi blushed for a split-second before turning her attention back to Hiruzen. ''S-stop it silly, Lord Hokage is speaking.''

''Oh right, I forget.'' Naruto then walked back to his position which was in front of Kurotsuchi with Genma behind her but he would be next to Sasuke who gave him dirty looks while he was next to Fu who pointing her finger at him while moving it forward poking air.

''Every one settled down yet?'' Hiruzen asked. Earning nods from all the Genin he nods himself before continuing. ''Alright, I'd like to congratulate all of you for making it past the second phase of the exam.'' Hiruzen begins to clap prompting the Jonin all around him to clap as well.

The Genin all smile with confidence as they were praised by the Hokage for passing the forest segment of the exam.

Smiling at the Genin Hiruzen nods to a Jonin who walks up in front of the candidates. The Jonin in question had straight, purple hair that reached all the way down to her waist, her eyes were a warm brown color and she appeared to have a bit of red lipstick on. Her outfit was the standard Konoha Jonin flak jacket with gray cargo pants and ANBU combat boots.

''Hello everyone, I'm Yugao Uzuki and I will be your proctor for this part of the Chunin exams.'' The woman said, ''This part of the exams normally doesn't happen but since there's so much of you we will have to cut down on your numbers by having a tournament.''

All the Genin in the room sported wide grins hearing that, a tournament? Hell yeah!"

Team eleven was especially happy to hear this.

 _''So we get to have a tournament? Hell yeah! I get to kick some ass and take names!"_ Thought Naruto with fire for eyes.

 _''This is just my kind of thing! I feel bad for whoever is fighting me!"_ Kurotsuchi thought clenching her fists together.

 _''Alright, let's see who meets their doom fighting me.''_ Thought Genma with a smirk.

The teams from Taki, Kumo and Kiri were all thinking the same thing also.

 _''Oh nice oh nice oh nice!"_ Thought Mabui as she jumps around.

 _''Oh Mabui..''_ Yugito and Samui thought with sweatdrops.

 _''I hope I get to fight that blondie for bumping into me!"_ Fu thought with a look of determination.

 _''Awesome, looks like I get to use jiongu for real.''_ Bina thought.

Seeing the Genin bear looks of excitement on their faces Yugao takes out a clipboard with a piece of paper on it which the Genin assumed was a list with their names on it. Yugao then began counting through the names to see how many there was and raised an eyebrow. ''It seems we have twenty-nine candidates still going but there's a team here with only two people. Fuu Ieyasu and Zombina Shimizu from Takigakure correct?''

The two girls in question nod in response. ''Interesting, we've never had a two-member team before, if you survived the forest you must be pretty good.'' Yugao said, ''Now, since we're having an uneven number of candidates one person will have to sit out. So who's it going to be?'' Yugao looked at the group of Genin and saw that they were discussing among themselves.

''I'm not sitting this one out no way!'' Said Naruto.

''Me neither, coming this far and leaving just like that is a waste of time and effort.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''I agree, we're all staying and taking part in this tournament.'' Genma quipped.

''Hn, if any of you aren't feeling up to this you can sit it out. No problem.'' Sasuke said to his two female teammates.

''No way! We're staying with you to the end Sasuke-kun!'' Ino and Sakura shouted annoyingly at the same time.

 _''Damn fangirls.''_ Thought Sasuke.

''You guys, Akamaru isn't feeling good and you know what that means right?'' Kiba said to his team.

''Y-yes, without Akamaru you are ineffective in battle.'' Hinata said shyly.

''Yeah, sit it out man.'' Choji said.

''Sorry guys...'' Kiba said as Akamaru whimpers in apology to his two human teammates.

The teams from Kiri, Taki and Kumo all decided to stay and after several more minutes Kiba raised his hand.

Seeing the hand Yugao points to the Inuzuka boy. ''Yes, what reason makes you want to sit this one out?'' The purple-haired Jonin questioned.

''It's my dog Akamaru, he is sick and injured so without him I am combat ineffective so therefore anyone who fights me regardless of skill level can easily defeat me.'' Explained the Inuzuka.

Yugao then nods and motions for the Inuzuka to head up towards the balcony with Akamaru. ''Now, since we have an even number of candidates we will now use the scoreboard up on your top left side to display the matches. First match is...''

The scoreboard then turns on and scrambles through the names of all the candidates and the Genin stare at the bored with determination. About a minute later the scoreboard would come to a halt and on it read.

 **Shino Aburame vs. Ino Yamanaka**

The Genin then talk among themselves before Yugao silenced them. ''Settle down everyone, would the two candidates who's names are on the board please step forward? Everyone else go ahead and head up to the balcony.'' Yugao instructed and the rest of the Genin except Ino and Shino stayed on the ground floor.

 _Five minutes later._

After settling down every Genin accompanied by their Jonin sensei watched the current contestants stand ready for battle.

''So the first match is between that Ino-ying girl and Shino the weirdo, this should be fun.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Ino got taken down by me with a simple leg-sweep, I don't think she stands a better chance against Shino.'' Genma chuckled.

''I second that notion, let's see what Shino is made of because I've always been curious.'' Naruto quipped.

''You'll see.'' Said Mako.

Taking their positions the two Genin stand ready with Yugao in between them with her hand raised into the air. ''Are both combatants ready?''

Ino and Shino nod in unison, Yugao then brings her hand down signaling the two to begin. ''Then begin!"

''You're going down Shino!'' Ino declared before performing a hand seal of sorts, ''Time to show everyone the Yamanaka clan's specialty! Ninja art: mind transfer j...''

Ino would be interrupted when she saw a mass of black stuff coming out of Shino's body. ''What the...what the fuck is that!?'' A now frightened Ino said.

''This...this is the specialty of the Aburame clan...have a taste of my parasitic insect jutsu!" Shino said as the bugs came closer and closer towards the platinum blonde.

Ino, seeing the mass of insects coming for her screamed in pure terror before she collapsed. Yugao walked over and checking the Yamanaka heiress she nods before turning her attention to Shino who had called all his bugs back into his body. ''The winner is Shino Aburame of Konohagakure by unintentional knockout.''

With his match done Shino calmly walks back up the stairs to the balcony and rejoined his team. Everyone else in the room however were grossed out by the display.

 _''Oh man, that's really nasty.''_ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

 _''Man, I know my cousins are bug users but that is really scary.''_ Kurotsuchi thought with a deadpan expression.

 _''Okay, fuck that guy and his bugs.''_ Genma thought in terror.

Mako saw the faces her Genin were making and giggled in amusement. ''So, did you guys like watching the bugs come out from Shino's body? His clan specializes in insects.''

The three Genin then frantically shake their heads no in response. As the medics picked up Ino's unconscious body Yugao took her position in the center of the arena once more before pointing at the scoreboard. ''Alright then, let's see who will battle next.''

The scoreboard then begins cycling through the names once more and after a minute it came to a stop.

 **Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga**

''Okay, would a Naruto Uzumaki and a Neji Hyuga please come into the arena.'' Yugao ordered.

''Yeah! My turn!" Naruto bellowed in pure excitement seeing his name drawn.

Kurotsuchi walks up to Naruto and gives him a hug for good luck. ''I know you can do it Naruto.'' Said Kurotsuchi as she lets him go.

''Yeah, go kick some ass.'' Genma said as they both fistbump.

''Good luck Naruto.'' Mako said.

On the other balcony a boy who was about a year older with long brown hair and white eyes only scoffs at his opponent.

''Neji! I truly believe you can win this battle!'' One of his teammates, a boy with bushy eyebrows, bowl cut hair and a green jumpsuit said.

The female of the group, a familiar girl with brown hair tied into two buns eyes Naruto with interest. _''Hey, it's Naruto!"_ The revealed Tenten thought.

The two boys jump off the railing and land in the center of the arena facing each other with Yugao in between them.

''You're going down, believe it.'' Naruto said pointing at his opponent.

'''Your destiny is to lose.'' Neji replied coldly.

''Are both combatants ready?'' Yugao asked earning nods from the two. ''Alright, begin!''

As soon as the go was given Neji assumed a stance Naruto had never seen before. Raising his eyebrows he eyes the Hyuga. _''Huh, never seen that fighting stance before, wonder what taijutsu style he's using.''_

Kurotsuchi and Genma were wondering the same thing, turning to Mako they then question her.

''Mako-sensei, what stance is that?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''Yeah, I've never seen anything like that before.'' Genma said.

''Curious are we?'' Mako then puts on a pair of glasses and goes into lecture more.

''It's called the 'Gentle fist' and it's a fighting style special to members of the Hyuga clan which I'm sure you two know about?'' Mako explained earning nods from the two. ''It's designed to inflict internal damage to your opponent through attacking the body's chakra pathway system, you can also injure the internal organs as well that are close to areas the user of the gentle fist strikes.'' Concluded Mako.

''I see, so this is a close quarter's combat style then.'' Inquired Kurotsuchi getting a nod from Genma.

''I think he'll do fine because Naruto's always been good at fighting all ranges.'' Said Genma.

Meanwhile from his booth Hiruzen had a smirk on his face. _''I wonder how Naruto will fare against the gentle fist.''_ Thought to old man rubbing his chin.

They then resume watching the two in the arena, for a moment they just stand there looking at each other leaving the entire room in silence.

''Well? Are you going to attack or what?'' Asked Neji.

''Maybe, maybe not.'' Naruto answered. _''Alright, that stance is strange, I've never seen it before so I'm going to have to figure out how he moves with it and what kind of attacks he throws at me.''_

Reaching into his kunai holster he takes several of the knives out and hurls it at the Hyuga boy and to his surprise the Hyuga spun around creating what appeared to be a sphere made of pure chakra deflecting the kunai sending them scattering in all directions.

''Eight trigrams palms revolving heaven!" Neji shouted out as he stops his rotation. ''Nice try, but long range attacks or anything involving projectiles won't work on me.''

 _''Alright, so I can't use projectiles on this guy, maybe I can take him close range?''_ Naruto then drew his two sai and charges the Hyuga.

Seeing the blonde come for him Neji waits until Naruto comes within a foot in front of him and just as the blonde thrusts with his sai Neji quickly draws a kunai knife and gracefully intercepts the blows with the kunai and then performing a disarming maneuver which takes the sai right out of Naruto's grip.

 _''What the fuck!?''_ Naruto thought in surprise.

Kurotsuchi and Genma were sporting similar expressions on their faces as well.

 _''No way, Naruto is disarmed like it was nothing?''_ Kurotsuchi thought.

 _''Shit, Naruto should avoid close-quarters fighting with this guy.''_ Thought Genma with teeth gritted while Mako just watches on.

With Naruto temporarily weaponless, Neji then gets into another stance never before seen by Naruto or any of his teammates.

''Great, what stance is that now?'' Naruto wondered.

''Eight trigrams: Sixty-four palms!" Neji shouted out and Naruto is then struck four times in the chest from Neji's fingers.

''Ah shit!'' Naruto cried out in pain from the jabs.

''Naruto get out of there!" Kurotsuchi shouted.

Seeing Neji come in for another flurry of strikes Naruto quickly draws his ninjato and side ducks under the next strikes from the Hyuga boy.

''What?!'' Neji whispered to himself as Naruto quickly performs a roundhouse kick striking Neji across the side of the head sending the Hyuga staggering sideways.

''Alright! Now take this!" Naruto then swung his ninjato sideways and manages to slice into the Hyuga's arm making him grimace in pain. Naruto then followed through with a hurricane kick that strikes Neji multiple times in the jaw with the final kick striking him incredibly hard on the temple.

''Gah!'' Cried out Neji as he falls onto the floor in pain.

''Yeah! That's how you do it Naruto!" Kurotsuchi cheered from the sidelines.

''Heh, come on Neji, don't tell me you're done already.'' Naruto laughed.

Neji grunts in pain as he gets up on his two feet and assumes his gentle fist stance. ''Well, looks like you're pretty good Naruto, let's see how you do when I fight for real.'' Then the veins near Neji's eyes begin to bulge so much that they were visible for all to see.

 _''Huh? What's with his eyes? Does he have some dojutsu like Mako-sensei?''_ Naruto thought.

Kurotsuchi and Genma were going through the same thoughts and once again their curiosity got the best of them.

''Um, sensei what's with his eyes?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''It's the byakugan, like my sharingan it's a dojutu that's unique to members of the Hyuga clan and it allows the person using it to have a near 360-degree field of vision. It's also great at seeing chakra and if Naruto uses shadow clones Neji will be able to see the real Naruto. When used in junction with the gentle fist style the user becomes very formidable.'' Explained Mako in a lecture voice.

''Damn, then shadow clones are out of the question for Naruto.'' Genma said.

 _''I just hope he can surprise us like he always does.''_ Kurotsuchi thought as she looks back at Naruto.

''Gross, you look like you just had a bad sleep.'' Naruto said to the Hyuga which only serves to annoy him.

''Shut up, I'll show you the power of the Hyuga clan.'' Neji retorted as he and Naruto charge towards each other.

Neji goes in for an open palm strike aimed at Naruto's chest but the blonde's faster reaction time sees him reaching quickly for a kunai knife and pointed it outward so that Neji impales his own palm on it.

''Agh!" Neji cried out in pain as he accidentally impales his own palm on the kunai knife.

''Neji!" Rock Lee, the bowl-cut kid from Neji's team shouted out.

Neji goes to bring his other palm to strike Naruto and this time he manages to land a blow hitting Naruto with a powerful blow to the stomach.

''Fuck!" Naruto cried out in pain as he stumbles backwards clutching his stomach. ''That really hurt.''

Neji then yanks the kunai out of his palm, _''Damn, he really did it to my left palm, looks like I can only use my right for the rest of the fight.''_ Neji thought to himself. He draws several shuriken and hurls it towards the blonde.

''Naruto watch out!" Kurotsuchi called out.

''Huh?'' Looking up Naruto spots the shuriken coming straight for him and he leans back causing the projectiles to fly harmlessly past him but as he gets his back straight he is greeted by Neji's palm coming directly at his face.

Naruto reacts quickly and catches Neji on the forearm and shoulder throws the Hyuga onto the ground and pins him. Grunting in pain Neji kicks his legs up and manages to land a minor blow to Naruto's head with a kick.

The blow causes Naruto to release the Hyuga from his grip and jumps back to avoid another blow. Now back on his feet Neji draws a kunai knife and charges towards Naruto who does the same with his own kunai and the two Genin meet in a clash of steel.

''You know Naruto, I saw the list for your class's top students and saw you second place. I'm not surprised you're putting up a good fight.'' Neji complimented as he tries to overpower Naruto.

''Oh. thanks, you too.'' Naruto replied as the two boys jump back to create some distance between them. ''But I'm gonna win this match Neji!" The two then jump backwards creating significant distance in between them.

''Then bring it Naruto.'' Neji sneered before going in for a full charge towards Naruto.

Seeing his opponent charging him, Naruto opens his palm and forms a rasengan in his hand. The sight of the jutsu made everyone in the room freeze in place except team eleven who had knowing grins.

 _''Of course he would use that.''_ Kurotsuchi thought.

''Bye-bye Hyuga.'' Genma said to himself.

Neji, despite never seeing that jutsu before charges aimlessly at Naruto. _''What jutsu is that? No matter, I can block it with a rotation.''_ Neji thought as he comes close to the blonde.

 _''Wait for it...NOW!"_ Just as Neji comes within a few feet of Naruto the blonde shoots his arm out, seeing this Neji halts his charge and begins to spin to perform the rotation technique but before he could even spin one revolution he feels a pair of hands wrap around his neck.

''What?!'' Neji shouted as he felt the arms begin to apply pressure on his neck. He turns his head slightly and spots another grinning Naruto. ''Gotcha!'' Said the clone.

''Oh no..'' Neji then looks in front of him and sees Naruto dashing straight for him

''Take this, RASENGAN!" The spiraling ball of chakra impacts Neji's body making the Hyuga prodigy scream in pain as the rasengan sends him careening into the wall creating a dust cloud. As the dust clears every one saw Naruto standing victoriously and in front of him was Neji's unconscious body.

''Neji!" Rock Lee and Tenten shouted.

Yugao walks over to Neji's body and palpates him. Nodding, she then gets up and walks over to Naruto taking his hand and raises it into the air. ''The winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure.'' Announced the purple-haired woman.

''Yes! That's my knucklehead! Way to go Naruto!'' Kurotsuchi shouted from the sidelines.

''Hell yeah Naruto!'' Genma called out.

 _''Nice job Naruto, you did it.''_ Mako thought with a timid smile.

''I did it! I did it!" Declared the blonde as he begins to jump for joy.

Other Genin such as the teams from Taki, Kiri and Kumo were thinking the same thing.

 _''Now that blondie won I hope I get to fight him!"_ Fuu thought with her fist clenched.

 _''That guy, he looked pretty handsome beating that Hyuga.''_ Mei thought eyeing Naruto with interest.

 _''Hm, now I want to fight him to see which blonde is superior.''_ Thought both Yugito and Samui with smirks.

A figure from behind Rock Lee and Tenten then hops over the railing and lands besides Neji's unconscious form and picks him up. The figure turns and faces Naruto.

''YOSH! GOOD JOB NARUTO! YOU'VE MANAGED TO DEFEAT THE STRONGEST GENIN IN MY TEAM!'' The Jonin shouted in a rather loud and annoying manner.

''Um, get out of here Guy.'' Yugao said with a sweatdrop.

''Uh, who are you?'' Naruto said.

Guy then hops back onto the balcony and sets Neji against the wall. Forgetting the Green-clad Jonin ever existed Naruto then turns to walk back up the balcony where his team awaited him and was greeted by Kurotsuchi who hugs him.

''Good job Naruto, I knew you could do it.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Yeah, that was a good battle Naruto.'' Genma said patting his friend on the back.

''Hehe, it was nothing guys.'' Said Naruto scratching the back of head nervously.

Mako eyes Naruto with a look of pride and a smile, _''He's really developed. You would be so proud of him Minato-sensei...Kushina-sensei.''_ Mako then walks over and pats Naruto on the shoulder. ''I'm proud of you Naruto.''

''Oh hehe, thanks sensei.'' Naruto said with a smile.

XXXXXX

With everyone settling down Yugao then pointed towards the scoreboard which was now cycling through the next set of matches. ''Alright, let's see who will be battling next.''

The board flips through the remaining names and after several minutes the next pair of Genin were listed.

 **Gaara Sabaku vs. Shikamaru Nara**

''Would a Gaara Sabaku and a Shikamaru Nara please come forth.'' Said Yugao.

Gaara, being the quiet and stoic person he is uses a sand variant of the shunshin and appears in the arena while Shikamaru, being the lazy kid that he is had to practically be dragged to the arena by his sensei who was Kurenai.

''Sensei this is such a drag.'' Shikamaru said as Kurenai had to force him to stay in the arena with Gaara.

''Stop it Shikamaru, you chose to be a shinobi so you're going to be dedicated to it. You're not quitting on me.'' Kurenai said in a very annoyed tone while Yugao was just shaking her head.

''Oh man, what a drag.'' Shikamaru quipped before looking at Gaara.

''Watch, I bet Shikamaru is just going to be a little coward and quit.'' Kurotsuchi inquired.

''Oh yeah, but this is the Chunin exam so I think even he wouldn't quit something this important.'' Naruto said.

''Pray to Kami he actually gives a crap for once.'' Genma snickered.

 _''Nara clan members are the laziest people I know.''_ Mako thought shaking her head.

Back to the arena, Yugao stands in between the two Genin. ''Are both combatants ready?''

Gaara simply nods while Shikamaru complains. ''Oh man, let me go home, this is stupid and such a drag.'' Complained the Nara boy.

''Oi.'' Yugao face-palmed before throwing her hand downwards. ''Begin!''

Sand began appearing all around Gaara and before he could even use his sand jutsu Shikamaru just walked away.

''Um, where are you going?'' Yugao asked.

''I quit, what a drag.'' Shikamaru answered as he makes his way back to where his team was.

''Are you serious..'' Gaara said in a very aggravated voice.

''You've gotta be kidding me...'' Yugao simply shook her head and walked over to Gaara. ''Winner of this match against that little whiner baby is Gaara Sabaku of Sunagakure.''

Gaara simply nods before he shunshins back to where his team were.

''Wow Gaara, talk about an easy victory.'' One of Gaara's teammates who wore a black and baggy full body suit and he had a hood on with cat-like ears with purple face paint on him.

''Kankuro, I wasn't even going to squish that guy with my sand if you're wondering that.'' Gaara said.

''Still, that was an easy win but I did want to see you kick that guy's ass.'' The only female in the group said. The girl had blonde hair that was tied into four ponytails and wore a light, purple kimono with a scarlet sash tied around her waist and a fishnet shirt under it. The most noticeable thing about her was that she carried a large fan with her.

''Whatever you say Temari.'' Gaara said in his usual stoic voice.

''Alright, since the last match was over in less than four seconds we're going to draw the next two contestants.'' Yugao said pointing towards the board.

 _''I want my turn dammit!''_ Thought Kurotsuchi.

 _''C'mon..''_ Genma thought with a look of determination.

 **Mabui vs. Zaku Abumi**

''Yay! I get to fight! So cool so cool!" Mabui declared cheerfully.

Her opponent however had a cocky grin on his face.

''Would a Mabui and a Zaku Abumi please step forth.'' Yugao said.

The two Genin make their way into the arena and stand on either side of Yugao.

''I'm so gonna win this! This is my time to shine!" Mabui said in her usual bubbly manner.

Zaku, the Oto Genin just looked at Mabui like she was an idiot and chuckled evilly. ''You're going down you Kumo bitch.''

Yugao looks at both Genin and asks if they are both ready. Receiving nods from the both of them she raises her hand and then swings it downward. ''Begin!"

''Slicing soundwave!" Zaku pointed his hands at the Kumo Genin who only sidesteps out of the way and charges straight for him.

''Nice jutsu! My turn now!" Mabui continues her charge at such a speed that Zaku did not have time to register what had happened as the Kumo kunoichi swings her right hand and delivers a punch that was so powerful the sound of her fist colliding with his face made everyone in the room wince and his face looked like it was punched inwards. (Even Gaara was wincing.)

''Ohhhhhhh!'' Every Genin and Jonin with Hiruzen included shouted out at Mabui's punch sent Zaku flying diagonally upwards and sent him flying straight through the ceiling at such a velocity he was practically a flaming meteor.

''Ahhhhhhhh!'' Zaku's cries gradually became quieter as he flies into the sky and disappeared with a sparkle of light and a ''ding.''

''Wow! So fun so fun!'' Mabui said cracking her knuckles.

Everyone in the room was left speechless at the power of the dark-skinned girl's punch. All the Genin and Jonin's jaws were on the floor except Samui and Yugito who were giggling to themselves.

''Holy shit, that punch seems more powerful than it normally is.'' Samui said.

''Tell me about it, that poor Oto Genin is gonna need facial reconstruction surgery.'' Yugito inquired.

After several minutes of hearing Mabui cheerfully jumping in the air Yugao shook her head and walked over to the dark-skinned girl. ''The winner of this match by total knockout is Mabui of Kumogakure.''

''Yay! I win I win!" Mabui then ran back up the balcony and rejoined her team. ''You guys see that?! I'm awesome! So very awesome!" Asked Mabui.

''Yeah, we did.'' Samui and Yugito answered.

XXXXXX

Several minutes later after everyone settled down Yugao once again pointed towards the scoreboard. ''Alright, next match is...''

The board begins to cycle through the names of the remaining contestants.

 _''Come on! My turn!"_ Kurotsuchi thought with a hopeful look.

''No! Me!'' Genma said.

' _'I want to kick ass! Come on!''_ Thought Fuu with fire for eyes.

 _''Nope, it's definitely me!''_ Thought Zombina.

 _''Kiri better get a turn now!''_ Mei, Chojuro and Utakata thought with sparkly eyes.

 **Kurotsuchi Kamizuru vs. Bina Shimizu**

''Yes! Time for me to shine!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed.

''Look at that! I'm fighting the Iwa girl!" Bina said smiling.

''Alright, would a Kurotsuchi Kamizuru and a Bina Shimizu please come forth.'' Yugao ordered.

The two kunoichi in question make their way into the center of the arena with Yugao in between them.

''C'mon Kurotsuchi! Show everyone what you're made of!" Naruto called out.

 _''I know you can do it Kurotsuchi. You've got this.''_ Mako thought.

''Alright! Show everyone what you've got!'' Genma called out.

Kurotsuchi turns around and smiles at her team before looking back at Bina.

''So, you ready to throw down Kurotsuchi?'' Asked Bina who was cracking her joints and stretching.

''Oh, I'm more than ready.'' Kurotsuchi said.

Nodding, Yugao then raises her hand into the air. ''Are both combatants ready?'' Yugao asked getting nods in response.

''Then...begin!"


	13. Chunin Exams Elimination Round Two

Episode Thirteen: Chunin Exam Elimination Round Two

 **Kurotsuchi Kamizuru vs. Bina Shimizu**

''Yes! Time for me to shine!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed.

''Look at that! I'm fighting the Iwa girl!" Bina exclaimed smiling.

''Alright, would a Kurotsuchi Kamizuru and a Bina Shimizu please come forth.'' Yugao ordered.

The two Kunoichi in question make their way into the center of the arena with Yugao in between them.

''C'mon Kurotsuchi! Show everyone what you're made of!" Naruto called out.

 _''I know you can do it Kurotsuchi. You've got this.''_ Mako thought.

''Alright! Show everyone what you've got!'' Genma called out.

Kurotsuchi turns around and smiles at her team before looking back at Bina who had a large grin plastering her face.

''So, you ready to throw down Kurotsuchi?'' Asked Bina who was cracking her joints and stretching before taking off her bomber jacket revealing her arms to have stitch markings all over it.

''Oh, I'm more than ready.'' Kurotsuchi said thinking nothing of the stitches.

Nodding, Yugao then raises her hand into the air. ''Are both combatants ready?'' Yugao asked getting nods in response.

''Then...begin!"

Zombina reaches into her back pocket her shorts and hurls a barrage of shuriken at Kurotsuchi.

 _''Basic attack.''_ Kurotsuchi thought as she unsheathes her katana and swats the shuriken away like it was nothing.

Kurotsuchi and Bina then charge towards each other and when they come within a few feet of each other Kurotsuchi goes in for a thrust with her katana but the Taki Kunoichi manages to block the blow with a kunai knife she had pulled out from her back pocket.

The two girls become locked in a test of strength as they try their hardest to overpower the other.

''Damn Bina, you're pretty strong.'' Kurotsuchi said. Thanks to Bina being slightly taller she had just a bit more leverage over the her.

''Thanks, you too Iwa.'' Bina said with her shark-like grin as she shoves Kurotsuchi away then shoots her head outwards and headbutts her directly on her nose with enough force to draw blood.

''Agh!" Kurotsuchi cried out as she was sent staggering backwards while clutching her bleeding nose.

Seeing her opponent in pain, Bina takes the opportunity to draw another kunai knife and leaps into the air.

''Kurotsuchi above you!" Naruto shouted getting his teammate's attention.

''What?'' Kurotsuchi looked up and saw her opponent descending upon her with two kunai knives aimed for her eyes. _''Goddammit.''_

Kurotsuchi manages to raise her hand up and catches Bina's wrist saving her eyeballs from being kabobbed. ''Ha, better luck next time Bina.''

''You've got some quick reflexes Kurotsuchi. I'm having a lot of fun.'' Bina said before Kurotsuchi shoulder throws her onto the ground. Kurotsuchi takes the chance to run over to grab her mother's katana. While she was doing so Bina had managed to get back on her feet and runs after her prey.

''Where do you think you're going?!'' Bina exclaimed.

''Kurotsuchi she's behind you!" Naruto shouted from the sidelines. Scooping up the katana Kurotsuchi blindly swings the sword and connects with flesh sending blood flying everywhere.

Everyone in the room went wide-eyed as Kurotsuchi's katana sliced her opponent's arms clean off sending the limbs flying to the floor. The two kunoichi just stood there frozen in place and it wasn't the fact that Kurotsuchi had sliced off another person's arm, it was the fact that Bina didn't seem to care that she just lost two limbs and she wasn't bleeding like any person would from a wound like that.

''Aw, Kurotsuchi why'd you do that?'' Bina said in a tone that was a mix of shock and sadness. ''Now I have take a minute to reattach it so could you hold on a second?'' Zombina then points her stumps at her arms and to everyone's shock. (Gaara included) several black threads came out her stump which had stich markings where the Iwa girl had cut her arms off and snake their way towards the severed limbs.

 _''That's...weird.''_ Thought Kurotsuchi with a deadpan expression.

''Alright, let's see how fast I can get the threads to reattach my arms.'' Bina said as said threads seem to attach to the severed portion of the Taki girl's arm and brings it back over to her.

Naruto and Genma, again their curiosity got the best of them turned to face Mako.

''Um, what technique is that sensei?'' Asked Naruto.

''Yeah, that's kinda cool but yet, really weird.'' Genma said.

Once again, Mako Uchiha puts on a pair of glasses and went into lecture mode. ''Well Naruto, Genma. The technique this Bina girl is using is called the Jiongu or ''Earth Grudge Fear.'' It's a secret kinjutsu originating from Takigakure and it makes the user's body seem like a rag-doll hence, why this young lady has all those stitch markings. One way it can be used is if the user lost any part of his or her body, she can use those threads to reach out of her body and attach themselves to a severed limb therefore reattaching it. Quite cool, yet very freaky. Oh, she can also use the threads to tear into a victim.'' Mako concluded as her glasses disappear in a puff of smoke.

''Wait, what do you mean tear into a victim?'' Naruto asked with a worried tone.

''I mean she can steal anyone's functioning organs if she so pleases.'' Mako said.

''So...she can kill Kurotsuchi?!'' Naruto screamed.

''Well...yeah...'' Mako said unsure of how she could answer that question.

''Okay, what in the world technique is that Bina?'' Asked Kurotsuchi as the Taki Genin's arms have now completely reattached.

''Hehe, it's called the jiongu which is a technique that allows me to reattach any limbs I've lost in combat. I guess you can call it my kekkei genkkai.'' Said Bina with a grin.

 _''Alright, those threads look like they burn easily and since I've learned a few basic fire jutsu from Mako-sensei I think I can take her down but then I hope I don't end up killing her.''_ Kurotsuchi thought.

With her arms reattached Bina turns to face Kurotsuchi giving her a grin. ''Well, you're pretty good with the katana Kurotsuchi, I actually didn't see that swing coming when you sliced my arms off. If there is an advantage you have over me it's that I don't really have an element I can use well so I'm stuck with taijutsu and hand-to-hand combat.''

Bina then took out a kunai knife and ran towards Kurotsuchi, seeing her opponent coming Kurotsuchi brings her katana up to intercept the kunai as the Taki Genin swings it and both blades connect sending the sounds of steel colliding echoing throughout the room.

 _''Dammit, I can't just aimlessly cut her apart, I'll have to find a way to take her down.''_ Thought Kurotsuchi before seeing Bina bring her kunai in a downward thrust. Kurotsuchi steps backwards to avoid the attack and Bina's kunai hits the ground with the point of the weapon becoming stuck in the floor.

''Fuck.'' Zombina whispered to herself, she tried to let go of the knife but Kurotsuchi tosses two kunai knives and hits the red head in both her forearms effectively nailing her to the floor. _''Shit, she's got me pinned!"_

Smirking, Kurotsuchi goes to perform a series of hand seals but halts the seals when she sees Bina's black threads emerging from her body.

''Not going to take me down that easily Kurotsuchi!" Declared the red-headed girl as the black threads snake their way towards Kurotsuchi.

''Shit!'' Kurotsuchi rolls under one mass of the black thread and jumps over another.

Looking to her front she spots another mass of the thread coming at her and reaching for her katana she swings it slicing clean through the threads clearing a pathway to Zombina.

 _''I've gotta find a way to stop her from using these threads.''_ Kurotsuchi thought as she dashes towards the stitched girl only for the red-head to break free from the kunai whilst tearing her arms off once again in the process.

Now free, Zombina points her stump at Kurotsuchi and sends another mass of black thread her way.

 _''Not again.''_ Kurotsuchi swings her katana slicing clean through the threads sending pieces of it flying all over the place and eventually she manages to once again cut a path open to Bina.

Before she can fire another wave of thread Bina is greeted by Kurotsuchi who swings her katana aiming it at her neck and quickly reacting, she rears her body backwards narrowly avoiding a full decapitation and kicks the Iwa girl away creating some distance in between them.

Kurotsuchi successfully lands on her feet and refocuses her attention at Bina and no surprise she sees the black threads mending her neck back into place much to her annoyance.

 _''Alright, no matter how many times I cut her up or how many times I slice her threads they'll just keep coming.''_ Kurotsuchi then closes her eyes and goes into a deep thought before opening them in realization. _''Aha! I get it, so her Jiongu technique will just keep coming and coming no matter how many times she gets cut up. Well I'm glad I learned some fire release.''_

With Bina, she grumbles in slight discomfort as her jiongu snakes it's way towards her hand and mends the limbs back into place while the same was happening to her neck. _''Damn, despite not feeling any pain I can still feel discomfort of my limbs reattaching themselves.''_ Thought the red head as she focuses her attention back on Kurotsuchi only to see the Iwa girl sporting a grin.

''You're awesome Kurotsuchi, but still I'll win this fight!" Declared the red-headed girl before she activates her jiongu again and aims it towards Kurotsuchi.

''Just what I wanted.'' Kurotsuchi then performs a series of hand seals before taking her katana and running towards Bina. Coming close to the threads Kurotsuchi slices clean through them clearing another clear path towards the Taki kunoichi.. She quickly performs a series of hand seals and takes a big breath in. _''Fire Release: Heat wave technique!"_ Kurotsuchi then exhales firing a cloud of smoke which contained small flames at her sword and in the process the katana's blade becomes heated up and turns into a burning orange color.

Bina's eyes widened seeing the heated blade. _''Shit, I know what she's going to do!"_

Bina attempts to release another wave of her jiongu only for Kurotsuchi to make her way towards her and slices more of her forearm off. ''Fuck!"

Kurotsuchi then swings her katana and decapitates the red-headed girl sending her head flying away a few feet and to everyone's surprise blood did not spurt from her wound and instead the wound was cauterized by Kurotsuchi's katana.

 _''Well well, you never cease to surprise me Kurotsuchi. Just what I'd expect from the Tsuchikage's granddaughter.''_ Mako thought with an amused grin.

 _''Nice, cauterizing her wounds so the threads become burned into the flesh.''_ Naruto thought with a nod.

''Awesome, she's really good.'' Genma said.

''Awe, looks like Bina's done for.'' Fuu said with disappointment in her voice.

With the wound cauterized Bina's headless body slumps over while Kurotsuchi performs a minor water jutsu to cool her katana down She then sheathes her katana before sighing in relief. ''Finally, I've won this match. Still, it's too bad I had to kill Bina.'' Kurotsuchi then looks at Yugao and nods.

Returning the nod, Yugao walks over to Bina's decapitated body and checks it, she then gets up and raises her hand to announce Kurotsuchi as the winner before...

''Oh..goddammit.'' Bina's decapitated head spoke spooking everyone in the room including Gaara.

''What the fuck?!'' Kurotsuchi and Yugao exclaimed almost jumping in terror. ''How the heck are you still alive?''

''Well, technically speaking I'm not really alive if you hadn't noticed yet. I'm actually a zombie. Hence why a lot of people call me 'Zombina', but honestly I prefer Bina-chan, you see, a few years ago I was killed by a massive paper bomb that blew my body to smithereens which is why you see all those stitches on my body. Fuu found me, stitched me back together and used a reanimation jutsu to bring life into me, well not life but you know. Also, using that fire jutsu to heat up your katana to cauterize the wounds is one of the smartest things I've witnessed any opponent doing.'' Explained the decapitated red-head.

''S-so...you're a literal zombie?'' Kurotsuchi asked nervously earning an attempted nod from the head.

Fuu, shaking her head hops down and scoops up Bina's body and head before returning to their spot on the balcony. ''She sure owned you Bina.''

''Hey, she didn't own me, she was the better fighter is all.'' Bina pouted as Fuu begins to sew her back together.

''Wow, she's actually kinda cool!" Naruto exclaimed from across the room.

 _''Even I'm surprised, I didn't expect an actual zombie, that Fuu girl definitely used the reanimation jutsu on her friend.''_ Mako thought with one eyebrow raised.

 _''Man, there's some really weird ninja in this world.''_ Genma thought.

Yugao then walks over to Kurotsuchi and takes her hand to raise it into the air. ''Alright then, the winner of this interesting match is Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, formerly of Iwagakure and now kunoichi of Konohagakure.'' Yugao announced.

Several of the Genin clap for her as she makes her way back up the balcony to rejoin her team.

''Kurotsuchi that was a really awesome fight!" Naruto said giving his best friend a hug.

''Th-thanks Naruto, but it wasn't anything special.'' Kurotsuchi said breaking the hug.

''Nothing special? You fought and beat a zombie girl so that's cool!" Naruto protested.

Hearing her best friend's words of praise made her feel butterflies in her stomach, fighting back a blush Kurotsuchi only gives Naruto a smile. ''Why thanks Naruto.''

Kurotsuchi makes her way towards Mako and Genma who nod at her.

''Good stuff Kurotsuchi.'' Genma complimented.

''I know, I know.'' Kurotsuchi gloated before they all turn their attention to the scoreboard.

''That's a true display of using your head and skill. Good job Kurotsuchi, Onoki would be proud.'' Hiruzen said to himself.

* * *

''Alright everyone, time to see who will fight next.'' Yugao said pointing at the scoreboard.

The scoreboard turns on and once again it begins to cycle through the names of those who have yet to fight and after several minutes it comes to a halt.

 **Choji Akimichi vs. Kankuro Sabaku**

''CHUBBY'S RULE!" Exclaimed the fat Genin who hops over the railing and lands with a minor earthquake making everyone lose their footing.

''Tch, I have to fight this fat ass?'' Kankuro said with an annoyed tone before hopping over the railing to join his opponent.

The two males walks towards the center of the arena where Yugao was and began to eyeball each other. Seeing the two boys eye each other Yugao only sighs before raising her hand. ''Both combatants ready?'' She asked getting nods from both boys. ''Then begin!"

''Expansion jutsu!" Choji sucks his head and arms into his shirt and expands into a ball with an audible slapping noise.

 _''What the..and I thought he couldn't get any fatter.''_ Kankuro thought with a sweatdrop. He then unslings the mass of bandage off his back and unwraps the contents to reveal a brown puppet with spiky hair.

Kankuro places the puppet in front of him and strings made of chakra appear connecting him to the puppet.

''Take this!'' Choji then rolls towards Kankuro who remains calm and gets into a throwing position which causes his puppet to do the same.

''Alright, take this!" Kankuro then performs a throwing motion and the puppet tosses a several senbon at Choji and pieces into his skin making him yelp in pain. Choji then rolls out of the way and halts his spinning.

''Ow! You're gonna pay for that!" Choji then bounces several times before he begins to roll in place (Like rollout from Pokemon) and zooms towards the puppet-user.

 _''Big mistake.''_ Kankuro thought with an evil smirk. Choji continues to speed towards Kankuro but abruptly comes to a complete halt.

''Urgh, what the? Why do I feel all tingly?!'' Choji exclaimed before his jutsu dispels and he reverts back to his normal appearance. ''I feel...sleepy...'' Choji muttered before falling over.

Kankuro then looks at Yugao and gives her a nod. The purple-haired Jonin then walks over to Choji's body and checks him, seeing that he had indeed been knocked unconscious Yugao points to Kankuro. ''The winner of this match is Kankuro Sabaku of Sunagakure.''

Kankuro smirks and then leaps back onto the balcony to join his siblings.

''Good job Kankuro, I'm glad you didn't kill the poor boy.'' A Jonin behind them said. The woman had fair skin and pupiless brown eyes, she had green hair that was tied into a bun and the tips of it were orange.

''Meh, I wish I could've Pakura-sensei but that would only make Suna look bad and ruin our relationship with Konoha.'' Kankuro said.

Assuming her position in the center of the arena Yugao points towards the scoreboard once again. ''And the next match is..''

The scoreboard turns on and begins cycling through the names.

 **Sakura Haruno vs. Fuu Ieyasu**

''CHYA! MY TIME TO SHINE"! Declared the overly loud and annoying pinkette as she hops over the railing.

Fuu hops down onto the arena and makes her way towards the pinkette and Yugao. _''Great, I have to fight this overly loud pink thing.''_ Fuu thought angrily.

''CHYA! YOU'RE GOING DOWN YOU MINT-HAIRED FREAK!"

The sheer volume of her voice made Yugao cover both her ears. ''Both combatants ready?'' She asked.

''Yes sensei.'' Fu answered.

''CHYA! YEAH!" Sakura screamed.

''Begin!''

Sakura cracks her knuckles and charges Fuu full speed with her fist clenched and ready to knock out the mint-haired girl. ''TAKE THIS! CHYAAAAAAAAAAA!''

Sakura was sent flying backwards and lands on the ground with a loud thud. Her nose was broken and her eyes closed as the Fuu had knocked her out with a single punch.

''Damn she's annoying!" Fuu exclaimed cracking her knuckles. She then looks at Yugao and nods prompting the Jonin to walk over to Sakura and after checking that she was only knocked unconscious she points towards Fuu and announces, ''The winner of this match by total knockout is Fuu Ieyasu of Takigakure.''

''That's right.'' Fuu bragged before hopping at up to join Zombina.

''Holy shit Fuu that was fucking hilarious!" Zombina complimented.

''I tell you, if she gets knocked out with a single punch like that she is easily the worst Genin out of the whole group.'' Fuu quipped.

About two hours would pass and the tournament passed by smoothly as the matches progressed with varying results. The match with Chojuro versus an Oto Genin named Dosu Kinuta was a total one-sided battle as Chojuro swung his sword and caught the Oto male in a Honenuki bone mutilation technique that saw the Oto male pass out at his chakra pathway was disrupted resulting in a near instant win for the Kiri boy.

After that match Yugito Nii the Jinchuuriki of Nibi went up against Tenten and it ended with a close fight where Yugito's superior taijutsu and Tenten's mastery of weaponry saw a back and forth match involving dodging and weaving that went on for almost thirty minutes and eventually Yugito managed to defeat Tenten with a lightning jutsu paralyzing her.

Next up was Samui against an Oto kunoichi named Kin Tsuchi and it was a near instant win much like Mabui and Chojuro's fights where Samui trapped Kin in a lightning cage jutsu and the Oto kunoichi was zapped into unconsciousness.

Following that match they saw Utakata Tsuchigumo the Jinchuuriki of Rokubi go up against Rock Lee and thanks to Utakata's unique fighting style he fired several large bubbles straight at the green-clad Genin and knocked him out when the bubbles exploded within close proximity to his head. (Might Guy, the Jonin in charge of team nine balled his eyes out when his precious Lee was defeated so easily and right after the match he ran off with Lee to run twenty-thousand laps around Konoha naked much to everyone's disgust.)

The next match saw the girl Yukari Nishizumi who met Naruto and Kurotsuchi on their first day of the academy go up against Hinata Hyuga and it was a razor thin match as Yukari had a natural affinity for both water and lightning release, she nearly defeated Hinata with a lightning lariat jutsu but thanks to Hinata's having trained in the gentle step twin lion fists she defeated Yukari before the girl could land a blow on her.

''And the winner of this close match is Hinata Hyuga from Konohagakure.'' Yugao announced.

''Th-thank you for the battle Yukari.'' Hinata said and the two girls shook hands before Yukari had to be escorted out by a medic to make sure Hinata didn't deliver any serious blows.

''Next battle is..'' Yugao pointed towards the scoreboard.

 **Mei Terumi vs. Temari Sabaku**

''Would Mei Terumi and Temari Sabaku please come forth.'' Ordered Yugao.

 _''Well, this is sure interesting.''_ Mei thought as she hops over the railing onto the arena where Temari waited for her.

Temari eyed her opponent with interest like she was almost analyzing her. ''So you're from Kiri? I see, so you're main specialty would be water.'' Temari inquired but Mei just shakes her head no.

''Not at all, I think you'll be taken by surprise when I melt you away.'' Mei said with a sadistic grin.

 _''What's she talking about?''_ Temari thought at Yugao stepped in between them.

''Are you girls ready?'' Asked the Jonin getting nods in response. ''Then begin!"

''Wind style: Wind scythe jutsu!" Temari shouted as she swings her battle fan sending a gust of wind flying towards the auburn-haired girl.

 _''Against fire and lava wind is nothing.''_ Mei then performs a series of hand seals.

''Lava release: Melting apparition!" Mei then fires a large stream of lava straight out of her mouth right for Temari and thanks to the wind scythe jutsu she had used the lava, having fire-based chakra in the mix expanded and nearly enveloped Temari.

''Son of a bitch!" Temari screamed as she hops out of the way to avoid being melted.

Landing on her feet she sees Mei preparing another shot of the unknown jutsu sending it straight at her.

 _''Dammit, not again.''_ Temari thought as she effortlessly dodges the technique but as soon as she landed Mei had already fired another barrage of lava and before she could react the lava engulfs Temari's battle fan melting it right in her hand. ''No! My battle fan!"

Temari pulls her hand back just in time to avoid having it melted and looks up to see Mei performing downwards axe kick hitting her on the crown of her skull sending her face crashing into the ground nearly knocking her out.

''Ompf!'' Temari cried out in pain as she attempts to get up only to fall flat on her face again letting out small moans of pain.

Smiling, Mei looks at Yugao and nods.

''Alright, winner of this battle is Mei Terumi of Kirigakure.''

Gaara and Kankuro hop over the railing to pick up their sister and take her back to Pakura.

Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma were staring at Mei with disbelief while Mako was doing her best to hold in her laughter.

''Hey! I thought I was the only one who knew lava release!'' Exclaimed Kurotsuchi.

''I thought it was unique to people in your family Kurotsuchi but it looks like Kiri might have some lava users too.'' Said Naruto.

''Definitely not messing with her, I'm not melting anytime soon.'' Genma said holding his hands up.

With Mei and Temari's match concluding, Yugao clears her throat before speaking to the crowd. ''Everyone, we are just about finish with the elimination rounds. Now we will move on to the final match. Genma Shiranui and Sasuke Uchiha will you two please step forth?''

''Good luck Genma.'' Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Mako said.

''I don't need it, I am luck.'' Genma joked as he jumps over to railing to confront Sasuke who was already down in the arena.

''Hn, you're dead meat Shiranui.'' Sasuke spat.

''Says the one who got beat by Naruto and Kurotsuchi, if my teammates can whoop you I can too.'' Genma retorted.

The two boys look at Yugao and nod signaling the Jonin to raise her hand. ''Alright, are both combatants ready?''

''Yes.'' Sasuke and Genma said in unison as they assume battle stances.

''Begin!''

The second Sasuke heard the go he swiftly performs hand seals for a fire jutsu. ''Fire style: Phoenix sage fire!''

A volley of small fire balls comes out of Sasuke's mouth and is sent flying towards Genma. _''Shit, since I have wind I can't use any of my jutsu.''_

Genma effortlessly dodges the incoming flames only to be greeted with a barrage of shuriken and kunai flying his way. ''Oh please, wind style: wind claws!"

Genma forms his hands into a fist and claws made of wind appeared on his knuckles and he dashes straight for Sasuke. Taking out two kunai Sasuke runs towards Genma and the two swing their respective blades and meet in a clash of metal and wind.

''Heh, when I beat you you have no choice but to teach me that jutsu Shiranui.'' Sasuke sneered.

''You're the one who's gonna get beaten Uchiha.'' Genma snorted before picking his feet up and delivers a powerful kick to Sasuke's chest sending the Uchiha staggering backwards.

With this window of opportunity Genma spits the senbon from his mouth hitting Sasuke in the neck striking a pressure point. The Uchiha grunts in pain before falling over unconscious.

''That was it?'' Genma said as he walks over to the body to take his senbon back.

Yugao then walks over and checks Sasuke and sure enough the senbon was spit with enough power to puncture deep into his neck rendering him unconscious. ''The winner of this match by pressure point knockout is Genma Shiranui of Konohagakure.'' Yugao announced.

''Hell yeah! That's our teammate!" Naruto and Kurotsuchi cheered.

 _''Oh Sasuke, when are you going to learn?''_ Mako thought shaking her head at her nephew's arrogance.

 **-Outside of the preliminary tower-**

Outside of the preliminary tower a considerable distance away from the ANBU and Jonin who were watching the forest from the tower and surrounding treetops we see three figures watching from a distance. They are revealed to be Akatsuki members Tobi, Deidara and Kisame.

''So, they've just about concluded the final fight it seems.'' Said Tobi.

''It looks like Tobi, should we tell Pain-sama un?'' The severely burnt Deidara asked.

''We should, after all the Jinchuuriki have won their matches so snagging them all at once we can't miss this opportunity.'' Kisame suggested.

''Let's go, leader wouldn't want to miss this opportunity.'' Tobi said before the three men vanish.

XXXXXX

With the final round between Genma Shiranui and Sasuke Uchiha coming to an end Hiruzen gathered all the winners who are now standing in a line in front of him and the Jonin. He takes a puff from his pipe before speaking to the Genin.

''I want to congratulate everyone standing before me, you've not only passed the written exam and the forest, but you've also passed the elimination round.'' Hiruzen said.

''Heh, it was nothing old man!" Naruto chuckled making Hiruzen smile.

''Okay, now that we have you all standing in front of me I want to tell you all that in one month we will begin the final stage of the exams which is another tournament but against a new opponent of course.''

''Hm? What do you mean Lord Hokage?'' Asked Genma.

''You mean why we're giving you all a month off?'' Hiruzen asked getting a nod from Genma. ''Hm, it's so you can take the month to train and rest up because you'll need it after all you've been through. You can also use this time to get better acquainted with your opponents as well.'' Hiruzen concluded.

 _''Well, that doesn't sound bad at all.''_ Naruto and Genma thought with his trademark grin.

 _''I should be careful talking with the other Genin, no one else but Naruto and Genma know I have multiple affinities.''_ Kurotsuchi thought with an eyebrow raised.

 _''I hope I go against that blonde! Still gotta pay him back for bumping into me!"_ Fuu thought with determination.

 _''Well well, looks like I can get to know Naruto better.''_ Mei thought with a smirk.

 _''Oh! I can get to know everyone else better! This will be fun!''_ Mabui thought with sparkles for eyes.

Seeing the reaction from the Genin Hiruzen chuckles before Anko stepped up.

''Alright everyone settle down now. As Lord Hokage said your final test is a another tournament but you will be paired with a brand new opponent.'' Anko then flips the clipboard she was holding and shows it to the Genin. ''Here is the list.''

 **Naruto Uzumaki vs. Fuu Ieyasu**

 **Kurotsuchi Kamizuru vs. Mei Terumi**

 **Genma Shiranui vs. Shino Aburame**

 **Gaara Sabaku vs. Chojuro Kawasaki**

 **Samui vs. Hinata Hyuga**

 **Mabui vs. Kankuro Sabaku**

 **Yugito Nii vs. Utakata Tsuchigumo**

 _''YES! I'M FIGHTING THE BLONDE! PAYBACK TIME!"_ Fuu thought with glee.

 _''Aw crap, I'm against Fuu.''_ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

 _''I'm up against Mei, interesting.''_ Kurotsuchi thought smiling.

 _''Gross, I got bug boy.''_ Genma thought looking at the Aburame.

 _''Future Mizukage against the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. Now that is a fight.''_ Mei thought with a grin.

Now that you see who you're fighting against there is nothing else for me to say except the other four Kage will be watching with me. Dismissed!" Hiruzen said.

 **-Unknown cave in fire country-**

''So, it's true that most of the Jinchuuriki are participating in the exams?'' A figure with orange, spiky hair said.

''Yes leader, in addition all of the Jinchuuriki participating will be in the finals.'' Tobi said.

''That's right, we have one month to plan our attack out perfectly and capture the Jinchuuriki un.'' Deidara inquired.

''Very well then, gather the rest of the Akatsuki and prepare.'' The orange-haired man said before he shunshins away.

The three figures then walk out of the cave and hop through the trees, their figures hidden thanks to the night sky.

''Mako Uchiha, I can't wait to see you again.'' Tobi said with a sinister tone.


	14. Unwanted Reunion

Episode Fourteen: Unwanted reunion

 **-Hokage's office-**

''I'm glad you are all here.'' Hiruzen spoke before a group of Jonin who were kneeling before him, ''As you all know by now this exam saw five of the Jinchuuriki participate and in the elimination round they all have won their matches.''

''But what does this have to do with anything Lord Hokage?'' Asked a Jonin way in the back.

''It means Raido, that since all five Jinchuuriki are in the finals, the Akatsuki may come since they're all in it, since it starts tomorrow I've already ordered a twenty-four seven surveillance around the village and I want everyone as well as the ANBU to be patrolling the gate. Mako, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma. You four will provide security within the stadium and you will be sitting in the seats with the civilians is that understood?''

''Yes Lord Hokage.'' Answered the four Jonin.

''Alright everyone, your guard duties start right now. Dismissed.''

All the Jonin turn to leave except Mako who remained kneeling where she was. When the room clears of all the other Jonin Mako stands up and walks closer to Hiruzen. ''Lord Hokage...''

''I know Mako, I know, it's about your brother isn't it?'' Hiruzen asked.

''Yes, I know he's in the Akatsuki and he will definitely be there so I am asking your permission not to capture him, but to kill him for betraying our village.'' Requested Mako with a look of pure rage in her eyes.

Hiruzen takes a few puffs from his pipe before continuing. ''There's no other Jonin in the village who can hope to defeat Obito, even I can't defeat him at my current age let alone if I was in my prime again. So I leave the task of bringing him down to you Mako because I believe you can.''

Mako looked down for a second before looking up to the portraits of the previous three Kage that hung on the wall. One of them showed a man with spiky, blonde hair. ''I wish Minato-sensei was alive. I know Obito wouldn't be a match for him.'' Mako said her voice breaking momentarily.

''Now now Mako, you shouldn't say such a thing. It's because of Minato that our village is still around, and don't worry you still have me and your students to protect you.'' Hiruzen said.

''I understand Lord Hokage, I apologize.'' Mako said with a small nod before turning to walk away.

''Mako wait.''

''Yes?''

''Do you think it's time for Naruto to learn who his parents are?'' Hiruzen said.

Mako goes into deep thought for a few minutes before giving her answer. ''I would think so, from what we've seen of him the past weeks and months he definitely performs at the Tokubetsu Jonin level and he's old enough to know.''

''Hm, but what about Kurotsuchi's reaction? I fear that she may despise and loathe Naruto for..you know.'' Hiruzen said.

Mako just simply shook her head. ''She would never in a million years hate Naruto, those two have known each other for almost five years now and when she learned of Naruto being the Kyuubi's container her feelings towards the boy have not changed.''

''Feeling? You mean..?'' Hiruzen asked with a raised eyebrow and amused smirk.

''That's right, Kurotsuchi and Naruto love each other and they're so close that even with what Minato-sensei did in the last war I'm sure Kurotsuchi will not hate Naruto as he wasn't the one who did it.'' Mako concluded.

''Very well then, if you're up to doing it then let me know when you plan to. One last thing I want to say ask is this. Do you know how many years I've been Hokage?'' Hiruzen asked.

''Yes, about forty plus and counting? Old man.'' Mako said jokingly.

''That's right, I'm getting too old for this crap so I'm having my successor who agreed to take my place as soon as the exams are over.''

''Wait, you don't mean Lady Tsunade do you?'' Mako asked with a shocked expression.

''Oh yeah, the one and only. I know right? Shocker, I'm surprised she agreed to be the fifth Hokage.'' Hiruzen quipped.

''You're telling me, did you do anything to convince her? I mean, she's so stubborn isn't she?'' Said Mako.

''She is, but I convinced her by offering 100,000,000,000 Ryo if she willingly does it so there you go, fifth Hokage!" Hiruzen began laughing his old butt off while Mako was staring at him with a deadpan expression.

 _''Oh Lord Hiruzen...''_

''Oh, by the way where did you Kamui that Akatsuki member's bomb?'' Asked Hiruzen.

Mako just went wide-eyed and chuckled nervously. ''Oh um, hehe well...''

 **-Waterfall, near Tankazu town-**

In the warm waters of a large pond with a waterfall near Tanzaku town the camera pans downward to show two females bathing in the water and we see a blonde haired woman who appeared to be in her early thirties and a young girl about fourteen years old relaxing in the warm water.

''Lady Tsunade are you ready to take the place of Lord Hiruzen and becoming the fifth?'' The girl with shoulder-length black hair asked.

''Meh, as much as I don't like to go back to Konoha I don't mind, it's been a while anyway so I might as well take over for the old geezer Shizune.'' Tsunade said.

''Oh, being Hokage sounds so exciting!'' Shizune exclaimed.

''But the paperwork, goddammit.'' Tsunade muttered with annoyance.

Unknown to the female shinobi they were being spied on by a figure hiding out in the foliage close by. The figure had spiky white hair that was tied into a pony-tail.

''Hehe, oh this is so good! After all these years I've finally got good research off you Tsunade!" The figure said while scribbling ferociously into his book.

The perv didn't notice however that a spiraling void appeared above him and then appeared Deidara's bomb which slowly descended upon the peeping Tom. Noticing the shadow above him he looks up. ''What in the world is that!?'' Exclaimed the perv before the bomb strikes the ground next to him and detonates sending him flying forward into the water.

The sudden explosion caught the ladies by surprise and they scream at the sudden boom only to stop when a smoking figure landed in the water in front of them. The perv, jumping up to get some air was greeted by two angry females.

''WHAT THE FUCK!? JIRAIYA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?'' Tsunade asked in pure anger.

''GROSS! YOU OLD PERV YOU WERE SPYING ON US!" Shizune pointed a finger at him accusingly.

Recovering from his fall Jiraiya shook himself dry before realizing the situation he had got himself in. Turning around he saw Tsunade and Shizune sporting very angry faces and tic-marks on their heads. ''Oh! Um, I just happen to be in the neighborhood ladies no pervy intentions!'' Jiraiya held in hands up in defense but was greeted by a chakra-infused punch right in the jaw sending the old man rocketing into the sky.

 **-Hokage's office, same time-**

As usual we see Hiruzen going over the last of his paperwork for the afternoon when he looks out the window having sensed a presence loom over the village.

''Hm? What's that?'' Hiruzen then gets up and walks to the window and opens it. He peeks his head out and spots something reminiscent of a flaming meteor. Hearing a faint, familiar scream Hiruzen recognized the voice and chuckled. ''Oh Jiraiya, what have you done now?''

 **-Third training field-**

The next morning we see Mako Uchiha and Kurotsuchi in a kenjutsu spar. On the sidelines we see Naruto and Genma sitting down and watching the two kunoichi go at it. Since the end of the elimination rounds Mako had trained regularly with her three students on the weekdays for the past month in preparation for the finals.

''Go Kurotsuchi!'' Cheered Naruto and Genma.

''You know watching two girls fight is pretty interesting.'' Naruto said.

''You got that right, I like how Kurotsuchi is keeping up even with someone as experienced as sensei.'' Genma said.

''Come on Kurotsuchi give it all you've got!" Mako goes in for a downward swing only for it to be blocked by Kurotsuchi's katana. Kurotsuchi takes Mako by surprise when the Iwa girl parries Mako's sword sending it flying out of the Jonin's grip.

 _''Impressive.''_

Kurotsuchi then takes advantage of the situation and goes for a flurry of swings hoping to land a blow on Mako but the Jonin smirked as the katana came within reach of her and appeared to cut her chest.

 _''Got you sensei!''_ Kurotsuchi thought with a grin, that grin however vanished when Mako turned into a flock of ravens. _''Shit, her raven substitution!''_

Then Kurotsuchi felt the point of a blade pointed at her neck and a hand holding her sword arm in place. Turning her head back she looked and behind her was a grinning Mako. ''No one was ever given me a challenge like you Kurotsuchi, but you are still young and not as experienced as me.'' Mako said.

Naruto and Genma were watching the two females with expressions of awe.

''Damn, sensei really is the best Jonin in the village.'' Naruto inquired.

''You got that right, I don't think there's a Jonin alive whether it be from here or another village that can match her. She's so damn good.'' Genma said with a nod.

Kurotsuchi was surprised at how fast Mako was, one second she was there and the next she is already behind her. ''You know sensei, you're awesome.'' Kurotsuchi praised earning a chuckle from Mako.

''I know, I know.'' She gloated before looking at the boys, ''Time for a lunch break boys.''

The next minute the four of them are seen having a picnic and the meal they were eating was a homemade dried noodle, pumpkin broth and Mako's own special ramen recipe which consisted of pork and beef.

''Wow sensei you're such a good cook!'' Naruto exclaimed in glee.

''I know, Naruto cooks good but you're better.'' Said Kurotsuchi making the blonde face-vault.

''Hey, my cooking is awesome! I bet I can cook better than sensei!" Declared Naruto.

''A cooking contest? I'd like to see that but you're easily going to get your ass handed to you on a plate Naruto.'' Said Genma with a laugh.

Mako just simply shook her head at her Genin's antics, particularly Naruto who thought he was the better cook between them. ''Actually, here's a question for Naruto. Who's the better cook, me or Kurotsuchi?''

Genma clenched his hand into a fist and placed near his mouth while mouthing ''Ohhhhhh'' while Kurotsuchi placed her hands on her hips and gave Naruto a look that was reminiscent of an angry mother.

''You'd better say my cooking is better Naruto, after all we've been through!'' Kurotsuchi then grabbed Naruto in her nose pinch making the blonde cry in anguish.

''Ow! Your cooking is the best!'' Naruto screamed hoping the compliment would free him from her grasp.

Hearing his words Kurotsuchi smiles and lets the blonde free from her nose pinch. ''Good boy Naruto. You know how to flatter a girl.''

Rubbing his nose Naruto just cutely pouts looking the other way.

 _''Seriously, when he pouts he look so cute.''_ Kurotsuchi thought.

Genma just chuckled at Naruto's pouting. _''Man these two couldn't be any more obvious.''_

''Alright you two, let's go over the training we've done for the past month. Kurotsuchi I've taught you some more powerful fire jutsu such as the fireball and the dragon flame bomb as well as some advanced water jutsu like the water dragon and you mastered them easily, as usual. Genma you've mastered the use of the wind claws technique and the wind scythe jutsu. Naruto you've improved greatly in your kenjutsu and your taijutsu is much better than before. In conclusion you three have mastered the shunshin in only one go, and not to mention that you all have your own variant of it. I think you're all gonna be okay for the finals.'' Mako complimented with a smile.

''You know we'll pass sensei, that Mei girl is going down.'' Kurotsuchi declared.

''You've got it easy, I have to fight that Fuu girl.'' Grumbled Naruto.

''Um, did you forget that I'm fighting Shino?'' Genma interrupted. ''You know what, you can complain about your opponent Naruto you're right, Fuu is definitely the harder opponent compared to Shino.'' The brown-haired teen said.

Stretching, Naruto gets up to leave only to be grabbed by the collar by Mako. ''Not yet Naruto, we're going to get a last minute discussion about something important.'' Mako said.

''Whaaaaa?! But I'm tired from training the past three weeks! I want to go home and rest!" Exclaimed a disappointed Naruto.

Kurotsuchi and Genma was feeling the same way, she wanted to go home and maybe invite Naruto over to her apartment so they can spend the night together but she was a bit curious as to why Mako wanted a bit of last minute discussion with Naruto.

''Sensei what kind of discussion are you talking about sensei?'' Asked Kurotsuchi.

Letting Naruto go she places her hands on her hips and sighs. ''Well, it involves just one thing. The Kyuubi's seal.''

 **-Unknown cave in the Land of Fire-**

Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi are seen with several other figures clad in the Akatsuki robe. One was a woman who had purple hair and amber eyes with a piercing under her lower lip and an origami flower in her hair. Another was a man with red hair and grayish brown eyes. The next figure was a man who appeared to have slick back grey hair and purple eyes and carried a rather large three-bladed scythe. The last figure was man who appeared to be wearing a mask and had tanned-skin and green irides.

''So, are we all prepared for our strike?'' The orange-haired man standing in the center of the group asked.

''Yes Pain-sama, the finals begin in one week and all the Jinchuuriki will be in it.'' Tobi said.

''That's right, if everything goes well we can capture all of them un.'' Deidara said.

Nodding, the orange-haired man then proceeds to walk away from the group. ''Very well then, in one week we will assault Konoha and claim the Bijuu as ours. Let's see how strong Konoha really is.''

XXXXXX

''Huh? What about the Kyuubi?'' Naruto asked in confusion.

''First, do you two remember when the Kyuubi's chakra flared around him and his nails, hair, and teeth changed?'' Mako asked the other two earning nods from them. ''Alright, and Naruto, do you ever feel like you always have more than your own chakra inside your body?''

''Yeah, that wouldn't happen to be the Kyuubi's chakra I can feel in me would it?'' Naruto asked.

''That's right, there's one thing that you can use to your advantage and that's being able to harness the power of the Kyuubi's chakra.'' Mako said.

The three Genin were shocked to hear this. Naruto is able to harness the power of the Kyuubi's chakra?!

''So, if I can use the Kyuubi's chakra I can become even stronger?!" Exclaimed Naruto.

''That's right, any Jinchuuriki is able to do this but you haven't tried to harness the power yet compared to the others so there's one thing I want to see.'' Said Mako.

''Hm? What would that be sensei?'' Asked Naruto.

''Your belly. I need to see your belly so Kurotsuchi could you lift up Naruto's shirt please?'' Mako said plainly looking at the Iwa girl.

Kurotsuchi blushed and almost screamed. _''She wants me to lift up Naruto's shirt?!''_

 _''Wha!? Kurotsuchi lifting up my shirt?!''_ Naruto thought frantically with a blush.

''Come on Kurotsuchi, don't be shy it's a trust exercise.'' Mako said smiling.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi were reduced to blushing messes, Naruto had never been exposed in anyway in front of Kurotsuchi and Kurotsuchi had never seen that part of Naruto before.

''Yeah Kurotsuchi, come on, lift up his shirt.'' Genma whispered into the Iwa girl's ear.

''Y-you trust me don't you Kurotsuchi? Because you know I do.'' Naruto said looking the other way to prevent his blushing face from being seen.

''F-fine! Take off your jacket Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi ordered, complying Naruto takes the orange combat jacket off leaving himself in only his white t-shirt. Raising his hand high Naruto looks at his teammate and nods. With Naruto's approval Kurotsuchi then reaches for the hem of his shirt and slowly takes lifts it off his body.

 _''It's just a trust exercise it's just a trust exercise.''_ Kurotsuchi thought with a massive blush.

Finally the shirt came off and Kurotsuchi placed it on the ground next to Naruto's feet.

''Kurotsuchi wait, don't set his shirt on the ground like that you'll dirty it. Could you hold it for him please so it doesn't get dirty?'' Said Mako bluntly.

 _''Eeeeek! She wants me to hold Naruto's shirt!?''_ Kurotsuchi thought before nodding. ''Y-yes sensei.'' She then picks up Naruto's shirt and holds it close to her chest.

''Alright Kurotsuchi step aside real quick, and try not to peek okay?'' Mako said in an almost teasing voice while she moves closer to Naruto.

''Sensei what is the point of this?'' Questioned Naruto.

''Build up your chakra Naruto.'' Ordered Mako bluntly.

''Fine.'' Naruto performs a hand seal and a gust of wind blows out around them.

Mako just continued to stare at Naruto's belly while Genma was busy picking his teeth with his senbon and Kurotsuchi, well she was peeking out the corner of her eye looking at Naruto's abs. A blush visible on her face.

 _''Don't look, don't look!''_ Thought the Iwa girl.

Several minutes later a seal appears on Naruto's belly confirming Mako's suspicion. _''So that's the formula Minato-sensei used to suppress the Kyuubi, a double tetragram seal with an 8-sign seal. I see now, so if any of the demon's chakra escapes it will be channeled into and suppressed by Naruto's own chakra. Minato-sensei, you did this to make sure Naruto is protected at all times.''_

Genma and Kurotsuchi were now looking at the seal, wondering what it was. Well, Kurotsuchi was still looking at Naruto's abs even with the seal partially covering them.

''Sensei what's that seal?'' Genma asked.

''The seal the fourth Hokage put on Naruto to seal the Kyuubi within him.'' Mako answered as she gets up. ''Okay Naruto, you can put your shirt back on.''

Naruto takes his shirt from Kurotsuchi and picks his jacket up and proceeds to put them on, now that she had looked over the Kyuubi's seal Mako nods before turning the other direction. ''You know Naruto, if you manage to successfully harness the Kyuubi's chakra you would easily be the strongest shinobi to ever live.'' Mako said.

''Really? You mean that?'' Asked Naruto excitedly.

''Well, I did say if you can harness it so when the finals are over I'll get someone who can teach you to harness the Kyuubi's chakra, be seeing you during the finals bye!" Mako then uses her signature raven shunshin leaving the three Genin alone in the training field.

''Oh man why does she always do that?'' Naruto complained.

''Beats me, oh well we're done training so what do you guys want to do?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

Genma just stretched and cracked his neck before walking off. ''I think I'm gonna go home and take a nap, can't get in the way of a budding relationship you know. Smell ya later!" Genma then disappears with his wind shunshin which looked like a small tornado.

With their sensei and teammate gone to who knows where Naruto and Kurotsuchi were now left alone in the field. Since they pretty much didn't have anyone home waiting for them Naruto decided to speak up.

''Hey Kurotsuchi.''

''What is it Naruto?''

Naruto then began blushing moderately, despite knowing her for close to five years the blonde was still very shy when it came to asking Kurotsuchi something.

''D-do you um, want to get some ice cream together?'' Asked the nervous blonde.

Now it was her turn to be the teasing and confident one. ''You mean...a date?''

''Wha?! No not at all! Just two best friends getting some ice creaml! Yeah that's what it is!" Naruto protested while holding his hands up in defense.

''Fine, let's go get some ice cream, it is pretty hot today.'' Kurotsuchi said motioning for the blonde to follow.

 _''Phew! For a second there I thought she was going to pulverize me if I was asking her on a date!"_ Thought Naruto with a look of relief.

 _''When are you going to ask me out on an actual date Naruto?!''_ Kurotsuchi thought with fire for eyes.

 **-Konoha Shoppete-**

After making their way back to the village Naruto and Kurotsuchi decided to have a late afternoon and are seen eating some ice cream and they each had a plate of teriyaki set in front of them. (All paid for by Naruto of course.)

''C'mon Kurotsuchi I don't to pay for the next meal.'' Complained Naruto as he holds onto his precious frog wallet.

''The guy always pays Naruto, you know that.'' Kurotsuchi said as she takes a bite from her ice cream. Just then an idea came into her head. ''Say, would you like to try some of mine Naruto?''

''Um, but we have the same flavor.''

''Just, try some of mine.'' Kurotsuchi insisted.

''Fine!'' Naruto then leans over the table as Kurotsuchi reached her arm out and as soon as Naruto's face got close to the ice cream Kurotsuchi reached for the back of Naruto's head with her other arm and shoved it into the ice cream.

''Agh! Cold!'' Cried out the blonde as he reaches for the napkin dispenser and goes to clean his face.

''Ahahahaha, I can't believe you fall for that every time Naruto!" Kurotsuchi got out between laughs.

As the two of them continued on their business two figures walked up to them.

''Well hello Naruto, Kurotsuchi.'' A voice spoke out.

Looking behind them the two see Mei and Fuu standing before them.

''Oh hi Mei, Fuu what have you guys been up to?'' Asked Naruto.

''Oh well you know, training with my teammates, finals tomorrow, and a bit hungry. Say you don't mind if we join you guys do you?'' Mei asked.

''Emm, sure I don't see a problem with it.'' Kurotsuchi said pointing to two seats at the table.

The auburn-haired and mint-haired girl then took their seats, Mei next to Kurotsuchi and Fuu next to Naruto. The second Fuu sat next to Naruto she immediately began to poke him in the arm like a curious monkey. ''Tomorrow I'm gonna pay you back for bumping into me!" Said the Taki kunoichi.

''Awe man, please stop poking me Fuu.'' Naruto said as a rain cloud appeared over his head.

''When I win tomorrow then I will!" Fuu yelled before poking him with two fingers.

Kurotsuchi and Mei giggled at Fuu's seemingly obsessive poking of the sulking Naruto. Mei turned to look at Kurotsuchi and opened her mouth to ask a question she has been dying to ask since they first met a month ago. ''So Kurotsuchi may I ask this question?''

''If it's about what my affinities are I'm not telling you anything.'' Kurotsuchi answered as she goes for a bite of her teriyaki and rice.

''No no, it's not that, I much prefer to see it in combat tomorrow. I was just curious about one thing. The question is are you and that handsome blonde right there together?''

Kurotsuchi damn near choked on the piece of teriyaki chicken that was in her mouth, swallowing the food she looks at Mei with an exasperated look and a massive blush on her face. ''Wh-what do you mean..together?!''

Mei just simply giggled into her hand. ''You know what I mean Kurotsuchi, are you and Naruto...boyfriend and girlfriend?'' Mei repeated.

''Um, uh um.'' Kurotsuchi's heart began to pound harder in her chest as she looked at Naruto and thank Kami he was still sulking from Fuu poking him to notice Mei's quesiton. ''Um. um.''

''Oh come on Kurotsuchi, it's just a yes or no answer now don't be shy.'' Mei teased. She then reaches for a piece of teriyaki chicken on Kurotsuchi's plate. ''You know, I find myself drawn to how handsome Naruto is. Those spiky, blonde locks, his deep voice and blue eyes. Not to mention those...whisker marks.''

Kurotsuchi was doing her best to suppress her blush.

''You know Kurotsuchi, I personally think you two are good together. I mean, he seems to care very much for you. Admit it Kurotsuchi, you like Naruto and you desire to be with him do you?'' Inquired the Kiri girl.

''W-well, em...I...I um..'' Kurotsuchi stuttered.

''Oh silly Kurotsuchi don't be shy to admit you like someone, I'm sure Naruto would be thrilled to know you have feelings for him.'' Mei giggled. Seeing that Kurotsuchi was on the verge of becoming more of a blushing mess then she already was she got up and grabbed Fuu finally freeing Naruto from the mint-haired girl's pokes of doom.

''Well we had a fun time with you guys but I hear our senseis calling so toodle-loo!" Mei waved good-bye while Fuu was busy poking the air in the direction of Naruto.

Now freed from Fuu's poking Naruto rubs his forearm and looks at Kurotsuchi who appeared to be staring at him...dreamily?

''Kurotsuchi are you okay?'' Naruto asked.

The sound of Naruto's voice snapped her out of her daze. Shaking her head Kurotsuchi grabs her ice cream and rubs it against her face to cool down her face from how hot had gotten. ''Y-yeah I'm fine Naruto no need to worry!" Kurotsuchi said.

Naruto just tilted his head as the ice cream on Kurotsuchi's face began to melt near instantly. ''You sure? You seem hot.'' Naruto placing a hand on Kurotsuchi's cheek.

The touch of his hand on her cheek made her feel even warmer and she gently pushed the hand away. ''I'm fine Naruto, just a heat flash is all.''

''What's a heat flash?''

''Nothing! I'm just blabbering nonsense! So what do you want to do now?'' Kurotsuchi reassured her best friend.

Naruto looked at the clock that was on a pole in the shopette and saw that it was about six in the evening. ''Why don't we just spend the rest of the day at your apartment Kurotsuchi? I mean, with the past four weeks of training we've been doing with Mako-sensei we barely had time to be together. Just me and you.'' Naruto said with a smile that melted Kurotsuchi's heart.

 _''Oh Kami, his smile is so beautiful.''_ Kurotsuchi thought, ''Sure we can. We can..well do things that best friends always do, like share stories.''

''Alright then, let's go!'' Naruto and Kurotsuchi got up from their table and walked out the shoppete with Naruto leading the way.

 **-Kurotsuchi's apartment, around 9 PM-**

''And that's how I discovered that I can use lava release.'' Kurotsuchi concluded with an evil smile.

Naruto was left with a deadpan expression, who knew Kurotsuchi learned that she could use lava release by melting a bandit who tried to attack her on the streets of Iwa. ''Boy people must've been scared of you huh Kurotsuchi?''

''Oh yeah, the boys in Iwa were scared of me...but only that's because I am the Tsuchikage's granddaughter.'' Kurotsuchi said. ''Because of that no one wanted to be my friend because of some dumb title, well the only friend I had at the time was Deidara but screw that guy, he can screw a clay doll for all I care. That bomber asshole.''

The mentioning of Deidara's name reminded Naruto of something that he heard the Akatsuki member say when they and Genma encountered the missing-nin in the forest of death. ''Kurotsuchi?''

''Yeah?'' Kurotsuchi looked at Naruto and saw that he looked a bit sad. ''Naruto what's wrong?''

Naruto took in a big breath before answering. ''It's just that..Deidara said something that I've been thinking about since that encounter.''

''W-what do you mean?'' Kurotsuchi hoped Naruto hadn't remembered the words Deidara said but with the somber attitude he had he appeared to remember.

''Deidara said something along the lines of you loving him, is it true?''

Kurotsuchi's face went blank hearing that, _''Oh no! He knows I used to have a crush on that traitor!"_

An awkward silence filled the air for a few minutes. Feeling that he made things awkward between them Naruto was about to get up to leave when he heard Kurotsuchi say something.

''I don't Naruto.''

''What?''

''I said I don't Naruto, I do admit when I was little I used to have a crush on that asshole but when he bombed my village and left us to join the Akatsuki all those feelings died. So no, I don't love him at all. I do however would love to cut his head off and put it on a pike!" Declared a determined Kurotsuchi. ''Oh yeah! When I get my hands on that clay-dicked douche I'm gonna give him a world of pain! You can help too!" Concluded Kurotsuchi with a light laugh.

''Haha, that's pretty funny, I guess that asshole's got what's coming to him huh?'' Naruto got out between laughs.

''However, there is something I've wanted to tell you for a long time Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi said making Naruto's laughs come to a halt.

''Oh? Do tell.''

Kurotsuchi then reached over the table and took both of Naruto's hands into hers and moved her face closer to the blonde. There was only one thing going through Kurotsuchi's mind at that point, when Mei teased her about Naruto earlier in the afternoon that she couldn't hold it in,Mei was right, she had to tell Naruto how she felt about him.

''K-Kurotsuchi what are you doing?'' A visibly blushing Naruto asked.

''Just listen Naruto, you asked me if I loved Deidara and I said no, I do however want to tell you this.'' Kurotsuchi swallowed a large amount of spit, a huge blush began to form on her face as she tried to bring the courage to speak. ''You know we've been through a lot the past five years, we've been on missions together, trained together and I'm talking about when it's just me and you by the way. Ah fuck it, I'll just get straight to it. Naruto I...I.''

''Em,erm you what?'' Naruto said as Kurotsuchi's face moved closer to his. Massive blushes on both their faces.

''I...I..''

Just then there was a knock on the door.

''Son of a bitch!" Kurotsuchi screamed out loud.

''Huh, I wonder who could be visiting you late.'' Naruto said as he watched Kurotsuchi get up from her chair and stomp toward to the door. Opening it she sees Genma standing there.

''What is it Genma!? Can you not tell what time it is!?'' The now agitated Kurotsuchi growled.

''Yo, Mako-sensei told me to...am I interrupting something here? I did hear you scream son of a bitch.'' Genma took noticed of Naruto sitting on the table and that both his teammates had blushes on their faces.

''Yes, yes you did. Now what were you going to say?'' Kurotsuchi said.

''I wanted to say that Mako-sensei told me to tell you to not stay up so late, we have to get up early tomorrow and head to the stadium at nine sharp.''

Kurotsuchi's angry face then slowly turned in a happy smiley one, a rather creepy smiley one. ''Thank you for the heads up Genma.''

The camera then pans out a considerable distance away from Kurotsuchi's aparment complex when..

''Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique!"

''Urmf!'' A mass of quicklime is seen flying away from Kurotsuchi's apartment with two legs and a senbon sticking out of it. ''O comwon Kuwotsuchi!'' The muffled voice of Genma was heard.

''Well, that takes care of him. Now where were we Naruto?''

Giving out a big yawn Naruto rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms before getting up and taking his jacket off the coat hanger.

''Where are you going Naruto?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''Home Kurotsuchi, I'm too tired right now so could you tell me whatever it was you wanted to say next time?'' Naruto proceeded to walk to her door only to stumble.

''Woah Naruto, you okay?!'' Kurotsuchi asked as she picked up the blonde.

''So, sleepy...'' Naruto mumbled.

''Naruto, come on you're too tired so why don't you spend the night here? You can sleep on my bed.'' Kurotsuchi then took Naruto to her room and gently laid him on her bed. ''There, the bed is yours tonight.''

''Yawn, where will you sleep Kurotsuchi?'' Asked the increasingly tired Naruto.

''I'll just sleep on the couch, no big deal. Good night Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi turned to leave only for a hand to reach up and pull her down onto the bed. ''N-Naruto what are you doing?!'' Kurotsuchi said as Naruto wrapped his arms around her and began to snuggle her. ''Naruto?!''

The position they were in saw Kurotsuchi's face resting against Naruto's chest with her arms pinned to where his abs would be. For Naruto his chin was resting on her head and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

''Yawn, good night Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto said before he started snoring.

It took all the energy within her to avoid screaming and squealing out of embarrassment. _''He wasn't fully aware he wasn't fully aware!"_ Kurotsuchi thought frantically until she was able to calm herself. _''Okay, this doesn't feel bad at all, at least I don't get to freeze in the living room sleeping by myself.''_ Kurotsuchi then closed her eyes and rested her head into Naruto's chest before sleep took over.

''Goodnight..Naruto.''

 _The next morning._

*Knock knock*

''Yo! Kurotsuchi! Naruto! We gotta go!" Genma shouted out hoping his teammates weren't sleeping in. ''What's taking them so long?'' He knocks again. ''Yo!''

He then hears someone shunshin behind him and turns to see Mako walking towards him. ''Oh, hey Mako-sensei.''

''Morning Genma, still not able to wake those two up yet?'' Mako said.

Genma shook his head, ''Nope, I think they stayed up all night.''

''Alright then, let me get the door.'' Mako then takes out a kunai knife and inserts it into the keyhole. She tinkers with it for about thirty seconds before the door clicks open. ''Got it.''

''Pushing the door open Mako and Genma walk into the apartment to find the lights in the kitchen and living room still on and Naruto's orange combat jacket on the floor. ''Psh, check the room.'' Mako and Genma then walk over to Kurotsuchi's room and open the door and were greeted to a sight they didn't expect.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi were sleeping side-by-side holding on to each other. Kurotsuchi had one arm wrapped around his neck while her other was on his cheek. Naruto had both his arms wrapped around her waist.

''Oh, I see now.'' Mako said before she prods them both gently. ''Pssssssssssst, Naruto, Kurotsuchi wake up!''

Both the pink-eyed girl and the blonde boy began to stir and separated as they sat up rubbing their eyes. They both gave out big yawns before opening their eyes.

''Wow, that was the best sleep I've ever had!'' Kurotsuchi said stretching before noticing her sensei and Genma, ''Mako-sensei? Genma? What are you guys doing here?''

''We...'' Mako was about to speak when Naruto started talking.

''Best...sleep...ever! Oh hey sensei, Genma.''

Genma was about to explain what was going on and wanted to ask about the position they were sleeping in until Mako covered his mouth. ''Anyway, finals starts in an hour so hurry and get ready!"

''Oh that's right! The finals! Come on Naruto we need to get ready!" Kurotsuchi tossed Naruto his boots while she put on her brown vest and wrapped her red konoha headband on.

''Shit! I think we overslept!" Naruto exclaimed in shock as he puts his boots and his headband on.

''Ready!'' The two teens said.

Mako just let out a giggle. ''You guys have bedheads.'' Mako then produces a mirror from Kami knows where and let the two of them look at their reflections.

''OH MY KAMI!" Naruto and Kurotsuchi screamed in unison.

''Hey quiet down you two, you're gonna wake the neighbors!'' Mako as she walks over to Kurotsuchi's dresser and took out a comb from the drawer. I'll take care of your hair Kurotsuchi. Naruto you can just shake your head a few times and it'll go back to normal.'' Said Mako.

''Yeah..I'll just go wait in the kitchen then.'' Genma said before he left.

Mako was about to take care of Kurotsuchi's bedhead when Naruto approached her. ''Hm? What is it Naruto?'' Asked the Uchiha.

''I um, I was wondering if..may I do Kurotsuchi's hair?'' Naruto asked twiddling his fingers.

Raising her eyebrow, Mako looks to Kurotsuchi who seemed a bit nervous. ''Naruto will do your hair okay Kurotsuchi?''

Kurotsuchi only nodded in response. Mako smiles and hands over the brush to Naruto. ''Be gentle okay? A girl's hair is delicate.'' Mako said before leaving the two alone in the room.

With Genma and Mako gone Naruto stands behind Kurotsuchi and begins brushing her messy hair.

''You know, I've always loved your hair Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto complimented as he continued to tend to the jet black hair.

The sudden compliment made Kurotsuchi blush. ''Y-you think so? I never really take care of it. I just hop into the shower, get out and dry it off with my towel.''

''Yeah! It's really nice! So soft and smells great!'' When Naruto realized what he said he froze. ''Um. I meant..''

Kurotsuchi turned to look at Naruto and smiled. ''Thanks Naruto, your really do know how to charm a girl.'' She said giving him a wink.

''Y-you're not mad at me?''

''Of course not, no one's ever complimented me the way you have, as if anyone has ever complimented me at all.'' Said Kurotsuchi as Naruto begins to brush her hair again. Silence filled the room once more and Kurotsuchi decided to return the favor. ''I like your hair too Naruto.'' She said making the blonde blush.

''You..you do?'' Asked the blushing Naruto.

''I do, I've always been intrigued with blonde, spiky hair. Looks good on you.'' She said as Naruto finished brushing her hair.

''Oh well. hehe, thanks Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto said while scratching the back of his head nervously.

''You're welcome.'' Kurotsuchi then looked into the mirror and saw that her hair looked even neater than it normally did. ''Naruto you're good at brushing hair you know.''

''Heh, I am?''

''Yeah you are.'' Kurotsuchi then turned around and looked at Naruto. ''Thank you Naruto.''

''You're welcome Kurotsuchi.''

Kurotsuchi then takes her katana and straps it to her hip, ''We should go now. Can't be in the kind of Genin who would miss a final would we?'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Oh! Yeah let's go!" Naruto grabbed his jacket and ninjato and the two head out into the living where Mako and Genma were waiting.

''Done?'' Mako asked handing them both protein bars.

''Yeah, let's get going everyone!'' Naruto said taking off out the door.

''Oh Naruto, so fast.'' Giggled Mako.

''Oi.'' Genma said face-palming

''So hyperactive.'' Kurotsuchi said shaking her head as they follow suit.

 **-Chunin exam stadium-**

The camera pans across the stadium showing the various civilans who have come to enjoy the finals of the Chunin exams. Four Jonin however stand out from the crowd at we see Mako, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma sitting with the crowd to assume their positions as security for the matches since the five Jinchuuriki are all participating today.

Among the spectators we see the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi accompanied by Anko Mitarashi who will be acting as his bodyguard. There were four other figures joining him and they are revealed to be the other four Kage. The single person to his right was a small man with a bulbous nose. This was Onoki, the third Tsuchikage and Kurotsuchi's grandfather and his bodyguard was Kitsuchi who was Kurotsuchi's father. The other three figures to Hiruzen's left were as follows; Haku Yuki who was Mizukage of Kirigakure and her bodyguard was a man with a large sword named Zabuza. To Haku's left was the Raikage A of Kumogakure and his bodyguard was a tall dark-skinned man named Killer B.

''Yo yo! It's gonna be cool seeing the three girls send these upstarts back to school ya fool!" Rapped B.

''Oi, not now B please.'' A groaned.

''Yo yo! Don't be hatin' especially when I'm heavily debatin'!'' Rapped B once again.

''Oi.''

Concluding the five Kage was the Kazekage Rasa Sabaku who didn't have a bodyguard. ''A-sama please quiet your bodyguard!'' Complained the Kazekage.

After B settled down the five Kage stand up and walk over to the railing. Clearing his throat Hiruzen then gives his speech.

''Welcome all and thank you for coming to Konohagakure no Sato to watch the Chunin exam finals! It is suggested that no one leave while the matches are in progress. It is because me and the other four Kage that these exams are possible. Right now we will begin the final rounds where these fourteen Genin standing before you will compete with each other for the title of Chunin! We hope you enjoy and thank you once again!"

The five Kage then wave their hands to the crowd before assuming their seats.

Standing in the middle of the battleground we see the fourteen remaining Genin standing in a line and before them was their next proctor who was a woman with long, brown hair that went down to her lower back and she had two rectangular purple markings on her cheeks. Her outfit consisted of the standard Jonin flak jacket and her Konoha headband was around her neck.

''Hello everyone, my name is Rin Nohara and I will be the proctor for the finals of the Chunin exams. Let me start off by saying congratulations to all of you for making it this far. You all realize that this is a step further into your ninja careers and the road only gets tougher from here so I want everyone to try their best got it?'' Rin said earning nods from the Genin.

''Um, question, question.'' Naruto said raising his hand.

''Yes? What is it Naruto?''

''What are the rules?''

Rin simply giggled. ''There are no rules Naruto. The fights will continue until one candidate in incapacitated, concedes defeat or dies...or if I step in whenever I deem a candidate incapable of continuing.'' Rin said in a sweet tone.

''Oh, um. Alright.'' Naruto said giving Rin a look.

''Okay, if there aren't anymore questions let me show you the list.'' Rin takes out the list of fights from her pocket and shows it to the Genin. ''Take a minute to look it over everyone.''

The fourteen Genin give the list a good hard look before Rin folds it up. ''The first match is Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure versus Fuu Ieyasu of Takigakure. Battle of the Jinchuurikis now that's interesting isn't it?'' Said the Jonin. ''Everyone else you can head up to the waiting area up there.'' Rin pointed upwards towards an open area of the wall.

Nodding, the rest of the Genin proceed to exit the arena except Kurotsuchi who hugs Naruto. ''Good luck Naruto, I believe in you.''

''T-thanks Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto said with a blush.

Letting her blonde teammate go Kurotsuchi follows the other Genin up the stairs.

With the other Genin on the balcony they look down and see Naruto and Fuu facing each other. Fuu, as usual was poking the air in Naruto's direction making the blonde sweatdrop.

''Awe man please stop that Fuu.'' Pleaded the blonde.

''When I win I get poking rights for eternity!" Fuu declared.

Rin clears her throat getting the two Genin's attention. ''So, if you're both done we'll start your fight.'' Rin said.

''Oh right, sorry sensei.'' The two Genin apologized.

''Now, if both combatants are ready, begin!"

 **-Outskirts of Konoha-**

''Are all of you ready?'' Asked Pain of the Akatsuki.

Deidara, Kisame, Tobi and the other members all nod in response.

''The finals should be beginning now so Deidara go and initiate the assault.''

''Un, yes Pain-sama.'' Deidara said before leaping into the air as a large clay bird catches him.

 _''Soon, soon the Bijuu will be ours.''_ Pain thought with an emotionless face.

* * *

''Begin!''

With Rin giving the signal Naruto draws his ninjato while Fuu draws kunai knife and both Genin charge each other.

''Take this!" Naruto shouted bringing his sword into a diagonal slash only for Fuu to raise her kunai successfully blocking the swing.

''Gotta try harder than that blondie!" Fuu said before going in for a kick aimed at the blonde's chest.

Naruto reacts quickly and quickly drops the ninjato and sidesteps out of the path of Fuu's kick. Now that he was out of the way Naruto then goes in for a roundhouse kick striking Fuu directly across the jaw sending her flying sideways into the ground.

''Whoo! Go Naruto!" Kurotsuchi yelled from the stands.

''Aw man Fuu c'mon!'' Bina, now stitched up together called out from the spectator's seats.

Fuu lands on the ground with a thud knocking the wind out of her. Rubbing her jaw she slowly gets up and draws another kunai knife. ''Damn blondie, you really are tough. I expected nothing less from a fellow Jinchuuriki.''

''A fellow Jinchuuriki huh? Which beast do you have?'' Asked Naruto.

''I'm the Nanabi Jinchuuriki mister Kyuubi.'' Fuu said as she gets up on her feet.

Rin smiles at the exchange. _''Seriously, the Nanabi and Kyuubi Jinchuuriki going at it, this match should be interesting.''_

''Alright, let's get this party started!'' Naruto said as he forms a rasengan in his hand.

''Ah great, this technique.'' Fuu said as Naruto starts to run towards her. ''Not bad, let's see how you handle my...''

 **BOOM!**

Naruto dispels his rasengan as the massive explosion catches everyone by surprise.

''What the hell?!'' Naruto shouted.

''The heck was that?'' Said Kurotsuchi and Genma.

''Hm? What's going on?'' Hiruzen said as he and the other four Kage stood up from their seats.

Just then another explosion occurs and in the distance Hiruzen saw something large heading straight for the stadium. As the mass makes it's way towards the stadium Hiruzen made out what appeared to be a clay bird and spots a person riding it. As the person comes within visual range Hiruzen made out what appeared to be a cloak with red clouds on it.

''It's the Akatsuki!'' Hiruzen shouted.

''That's...evacuate everyone now!" Mako said from her seat as the civilians begin to scatter about.

''Hurry this way!'' Kakashi motioned for the civilians to run out the emergency exits joined by Kurenai and Asuma.

''Un, alright, let's drop a bomb on the stadium.'' The figure who is now revealed to be Deidara forms a medium-sized bomb and hurls it over the edge of the bird. ''Take that assholes un.'' Deidara sneered before flying away.

''Shit!'' Rin grabs Naruto and Fuu before looking at the other Genin only to see them already around various parts of the stadium helping the civilians exit the stadium except Kurotsuchi and Genma who were in the waiting area. ''Rin-sensei hurry! Get out of there!" Kurotsuchi shouted out.

With her hands grabbing Fuu and Naruto's collars Rin tries to hop out of the way only for a flurry of kunai to fly right for her pinning her and the two Jinchuuriki in place. ''What the hell!" Rin screamed as she and the two Genin were pinned.

''Dammit! Just what I fucking need!" Naruto said as he tries to free himself from the kunai.

''Oh man, this is it!" Fuu said closing her eyes as the shadow grows bigger signaling that the bomb was almost colliding with the battleground of the stadium until..

''Kamui!"

Reacting quickly, Mako activates her Kamui and the bomb becomes engulfed in a spiraling void and after several seconds the bomb is completely engulfed and in an instant it vanishes much to Deidara's annoyance who watched the whole thing.

''Un, that bitch again with that weird jutsu of hers.'' Deidara said in annoyance before radioing into the rest of the Akatsuki.

After receiving Deidara's transmission the other Akatsuki are now seen hopping over the gates of Konoha. The man with the three-bladed scythe appeared to be enjoying himself a little too much as he decapitates Konoha shinobi after another while his partner was shrugging it off.

''Um, you do get a raging hard on from killing don't you Hidan?''

''Shut up and join me Kakuzu!" Hidan said as he cleaves another Konoha shinobi in half.

Elsewhere we see the Sasori, the Akatsuki member with red hair using his puppets and cuts through several shinobi at once. ''Well, if Konoha shinobi are this easy to beat I might at well quit. I want a real challenge.''

The other Akatsuki members were seen battling it out with the ANBU and Konoha shinobi while one of them, revealed to be Tobi was seen casually walking towards the stadium.

 **-Chunin exam stadium-**

''Naruto! Are you alright?!'' Kurotsuchi said as she and Genma pick up their teammate.

''Ugh, yeah what the hell happened? How come the bomb didn't go off?'' Asked the blonde.

''Mako used that weird jutsu again but I'm glad you're okay.'' Kurotsuchi gave Naruto a hug before Rin's voice got their attention.

''Come on you three we have to help the others evacuate the villagers and the five Kage!" Rin ordered as Mako shunshins behind her.

''No Rin, you're the medic so you go around and check for any wounded, I'll stay here with my students.'' Mako said earning a nod from the brown-haired woman.

''Come on Fuu we have to go.'' Rin said as she and Fuu take off leaving Mako and her students alone in the arena of the stadium.

''Mako-sensei what the hell is going?!'' Asked a shocked Naruto.

Mako looks at the blonde but before she could answer a spiraling void appears in front of them. Turning their attention to the spiraling void a figure wearing a hooded cloak and an orange mask revealed to be Tobi appears in front of them.

''Urgh, just who the heck are you you orange mask wearing freak!'' Exclaimed Naruto.

 _''The Kamui..there's only one other shinobi I know who can use it.''_ Mako thought with wide-eyes. ''Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Genma, go now.''

''Huh? No way we're leaving you sensei! Your fight is our fight and you know that!" Naruto said hoping Mako would change her mind.

''Naruto is right sensei, we're helping you!" Kurotsuchi said drawing her katana.

''Sensei.'' Genma simply said.

''No. GO!'' Mako shouted in a tone her students have never heard from her before.

''Sensei...'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Go and help the others evacuate the rest of the village. Leave this man to me.'' Mako ordered.

Nodding, the three Genin shunshin out of the stadium leaving Mako and Tobi alone.

''So, you've finally showed yourself huh? Trash.'' Mako said enraged.

''Hm, I wonder about why you hate me so much.'' Tobi said tilting his head like a curious dog.

''Why?''

''Hm? What would you like to hear?'' Asked Tobi in an almost teasing tone looking up into the sky.

''Why come after the Bijuu?'' Mako asked.

''Hm...I guess you can say I'm doing it on a whim, maybe for peace? Maybe for war? Maybe I merely want to test out Konoha's true might.'' Tobi explained as he takes razor chains out of his sleeve and attaches them to his wrists.

 _''I can sense his power, it's much more powerful and evil than before. I_ _f he wasn't able to use the Kamui I can just send him into another dimension but it's hopeless.''_ Mako thought drawing her wakizashi, she was prepared to battle.

''Now that we will obtain all the Bijuu there is no hope for any of you..Mako...my dear sister.'' Tobi said evilly.

''I promised myself ever since you left that I would be the one to stop you...and enough of that fake name...Obito..'' Mako declared as she and the masked man charge towards one another.


	15. Brother vs Sister

**A/N:** Warning, I am not the best when it comes to fight scenes. By the way Naruto x Kurotsuchi is the master pairing! The way one awakens the rinnegan will be changed for the sake of my story. Also, even though the Akatsuki will be featured in here they will play a minuscule role as you will see since the primary battle will be Mako and Obito.

* * *

Episode Fifteen: Brother vs. Sister

''Now that we will obtain all the Bijuu there is no hope for any of you..Mako...my dear sister.'' Obito said evilly.

''I promised myself ever since you left that I would be the one to stop you...and enough of that fake name Obito.'' Mako declared as she and the masked man charge towards one another.

Just as the two Uchiha's come within arm's reach of each other Mako thrusts her wakizashi forward going straight for the opening in Obito's mask and just as they touch..

 _''WHAT?!''_ Mako thought with her eyes wide and a shocked expression on her face as she saw her wakizashi go straight through Obito as if he was a ghost.

As Obito's whole body phases through Mako she is then caught in between the razor chains as they wrap around her body.

 _''Got you.''_ Obito thought as he moves his arms forward making the razor chains cut into Mako's body.

 _''Urgh, shit.''_ Mako thought with teeth gritted as the chains begin to cut into her chest. She then quickly performs a shunshin and frees herself from the chains.

Feeling the pressure from holding Mako in place gone Obito turns around and sees his sister appear several feet away from him free of his razor chains clutching her chest wounds which were bleeding.

 _''My attack went right through him..he's using the kamui on himself?''_ Mako thought. She looks up at Obito and sees him just standing there with his head tilted.

''Hm, nice try sister, you've definitely become a lot faster the last time. However, there's no way you'll ever land a hit on me.'' Obito sneered evilly.

 _''I can only use my kamui to transport other objects, I can't do it on myself, so I'm going to have to fight a way to land a hit on him. Wait...since we're brother and sister our kamui should be connected to one another.. and judging from when I passed by him he makes himself solid again when he's attacking or when he has me trapped. I get it. Now, let's see.''_ Mako then takes out several kunai and hurls it at the masked man and no surprisingly the projectile phased right through him.

''What are you trying to do sister? You know you cannot touch me so how do you hope to defeat me?'' Obito sneered.

Mako just chuckled, ''So, you're using the kamui on yourself huh Obito? Clever move. I expected nothing less from you.'' Mako said in amusement.

The two of them then charge straight for each other.

''You have no chance!" Obito exclaimed.

XXXXXX

''Hurry everyone! This way to safety!'' Naruto shouted as he, Kurotsuchi and Genma escort the citizens of Konoha to the underground shelter under the Hokage's mountain. The sounds of bombs going off around the village echoes and above them a shadow of a large bird is seen hovering over them.

Deidara, having spotted Kurotsuchi forms several clay spiders and hurls them over the side of the bird sending them straight down onto the citizens. As Naruto and his teammates continued to escort the citizens to safety the clay spiders fall into the crowd and detonate in several explosions killing a few citizens and the rest scatter in every direction in complete terror.

''What the fuck!'' Exclaimed Naruto.

''Shit, explosive clay, that's Deidara's.'' Genma said.

''Un, alright, got their attention.'' Deidara then hops off his bird and lands in front of the Genin.

''It's Deidara, look!'' Kurotsuchi points in front of them and there he was, Deidara standing before them with an evil grin on his severely burnt face.

''Un, hello again Kurotsuchi, Naruto. Missed you guys.'' Sneered the Akatsuki nin as he draws two kunai knives. ''Hope you're ready to fight it out this time. Un.''

''Fuck you Deidara, don't think you're invincible just because you're an S-ranked missing-nin. You can't take on three Tokubetsu-Jonin level Genin at once can you?''

''Yeah, can you asshole?'' Naruto and Genma said in unison as Naruto draws his ninjato while Genma forms his wind claws on his knuckles.

Deidara only smirked at the three, ''Un, that's cute. Tell me Kurotsuchi, remember when you used to follow me around in Iwa like some love sick puppy? Do you? Ah how I missed those days, now here you are following that demon brat like you did with me.''

''Shut the fuck up Deidara.'' Kurotsuchi said as she draws her katana. ''Let's take him down you guys.''

''You got it.'' Naruto and Genma both charged towards the blonde Iwa-nin and both delivered downward swings with their respective weapons only for Deidara to raise his kunai and intercepts both their attacks.

''Un, you've got to do better than that.'' Deidara said before shoving the two boys back only to see Kurotsuchi charging straight at him with her katana ready to swing.

Deidara then forms several clay spiders in his hand and tosses them at Naruto and Genma prompting Kurotsuchi to stop her dash and turn towards Naruto.

''Oh shit!'' Naruto and Genma cried out as they attempted to get up only for a rock shelter to appear around them just as the spiders reach them and began to detonate.

''Earth Release: Rock Shelter!" Kurotsuchi activated the rock shelter jutsu just in time to save Naruto and Genma from a horrible demise.

With her teammates safe she turns back towards Deidara only to see the bomber lunge straight for her with his kunai pointed outward. Lifting her katana up she manages to block the kunai but Deidara's larger size forces her backwards but she tries her hardest to hold herself in place.

''Un, you're pretty strong if you can keep yourself in place and not fall over Kurotsuchi.'' Sneered the bomber.

''Tch, screw you.'' Kurotsuchi said before raising her leg and delivers a strong kick to Deidara's gut sending the blonde reeling backwards. She then lunges forward and swings her katana only for the bomber to bring his kunai up and blocks Kurotsuchi's attack and goes to kick her sending the girl flying several feet. Deidara sneers before forming several clay spiders in his hands. ''You know Kurotsuchi, I was going to just take your boyfriend over there but you know what? I'm going to take you as well and make you my personal comfort woman. How does that sound un?''

Just then he felt a wind blow behind him, turning around Deidara spotted Naruto running towards him with a rasengan in his hand. _''What the fuck kind of jutsu is that?''_

''Take his you bomber, RASENGAN!"

Deidara attempts to move out of the way only for a mass of quicklime to surround him effectively trapping him leaving him unable to move away from the incoming attack. ''Son of a bitch!"

* * *

As she was running through the village to look for her teammate Fuu Bina was seen making her way through the ruined area of the shoppette when a figure landed in front of her. The figure is revealed to be Kakuzu, the missing-nin from Takigakure, her village that she had heard so much about.

''Kakuzu.'' Bina said with disgust in her voice.

''So, how much would your head worth be? I see you're from Taki as well girl and judging by those stitch markings you can use the Jiongu too right?''

''Fuck you, you're the biggest traitor of our village and since you're here I might as well take you down. You're not getting your hands on Fuu asshole.''

Kakuzu only chuckled at the Zombie girl's words. ''Who said that I'm interested in capturing Fuu for my leader? With my bounty boss he said he wanted me to kill Fuu and bring her head back for over 100,000,000,000,000 Ryo. You know what? Since you have the Jiongu too I think I will take your head as well for a bonus.'' Kakuzu then extends his fists outwards sending them rocketing towards Bina.

Seeing the fists coming her way the red-headed Genin draws her kunai knives and begins slashing through the jiongu at lightning speed. _''Impressive. She's good.''_ Thought Kakuzu in amazement at the Zombie girl's speed.

After slicing clean through Kakuzu's Jiongu Bina charges the Akatsuki nin and comes within arms reach of him. ''Take this!'' Bina then shoves her kunai into Kakuzu's chest hitting him in the heart. ''You're done asshole!" The red head exclaimed only for Kakuzu to swat her away like she was nothing.

Bina hits the side of a bombed out building and slowly slides to the ground. Clutching her head she looks up and sees Kakuzu yanks the kunai Zombina shoved into his chest and looks at it. ''Hm, I'm very impressed by your taijutsu, you're easily one of the fastest opponents I've met. Let's continue with our battle.''

Kakuzu then activates his jiongu and the threads go flying towards Bina so fast that she didn't register what had happened as the threads begin to dig into her body and go for her heart.

''Since you're so young I hope you don't mind me stealing your heart little lady.'' Kakuzu said evilly as the threads dig into the red-headed girl.

''Agh!'' Bina cried out in pain as the thread opens her chest and to Kakuzu's shock Bina didn't have a heart.

Kakuzu can only go wide-eyed in shock as Bina's pained face turns into a grin. ''Ha, you thought Cock-kazu, I know the jiongu can be used to tear into a victim's body and even take organs out. Well not with me you traitor I'm the liveliest corpse alive on this planet Bina Shimizu!" Bina then activates her Jiongu to mend the open wound in her chest shut, ''You know Kakuzu, judging by fact that you didn't die when I stabbed you in the heart I've figured out that you have at least several more, hope you don't mind me taking them!"

Bina then activates her Jiongu to mend the open wound in her chest shut and then proceeds to send her jiongu straight for Kakuzu and before the Akatsuki-nin could jump out the way the red-headed girl's jiongu flew straight at him at a fast speed he is arms were pinned against his chest and his legs were binded by the black threads.

''Huh?! No! I let my guard down!" Kakuzu shouted in fear as Bina's threads began to dig into his skin. ''Urgh, fuck, no! Aaaaaaaaargh!" Kakuzu cried out in pure agony as the Taki girl's Jiongu began to voraciously dig into his flesh and a few minutes later four additional hearts that were hidden in Kakuzu's body emerged, the Akatsuki-nin, having his source of life taken from him began to twitch and convulse violently before the red head's threads slowly inch back into her body taking the hearts with it and each organ was placed neatly in her body.

'''Huh, what's this strange feeling I have in my body now?'' Bina wondered before she became surrounded by lightning. ''Woah! A lightning lariat jutsu?! Hold on..'' Zombina performs a series of hand seals and takes a deep breath in. Exhaling a fireball jutsu flies out of her mouth. ''Wow! I never knew the jiongu could give me the affinity of the original owner's heart! Thanks a plenty Kakuzu. Ahahahaha!" Bina began laughing maniacally before her stitches come apart. ''Oh, dammit.''

Bina then began to fall apart one limb at a time. ''Goddammit!

A nearby building then collapse on the dead girl covering her in debris.

* * *

''Heh, you three sure are good for upstarts. Kiri has been producing splendid shinobi since I left that shithole of a village.'' Kisame said as he dodges a swing from Chojuro's sword. Beside them were the bloodied, beaten and unconscious bodies of Utakata and Mei who were subdued by Kisame and now it was a battle between two expert swordsman of Kirigakure.

''You'll die here Kisame.'' Chojuro said as he swings his sword again only for it to be dodged by the shark-looking man.

''Oh, that's cute, an upstart like you thinking you can take me on? I think Samehada wants your chakra boy and when I'm through with you I'll be taking Utakata with me.'' The bandages on Kisame's sword unfurl and his sword's appearance makes Chojuro grimace. It appeared to have downward facing scales that seemed to be getting longer by the second.

 _''That blade is the Samehada, it's capable of absorbing chakra if it hits me so I can't let him do that. Not to mention those scales don't cause cuts like any other sword, it's capable of shredding and shaving opponents. I've got to be careful and take this guy down for my teammates.''_

Chojuro then takes his two swords off his bag and begins to unwrap the bandages. His sword's appearance was a wide, flat blade with two curved indentations near its base making it look almost like a flounder. He performs a hand seal and swings his swords sending glowing, blue needles flying at Kisame.

''Honenuki Bone: Mutilation!"

Smirking, Kisame holds his Samehada protectively in front of him and the needles are deflected. ''Nice try, but it's going to take more than a Honenuki to take me down.'' Kisame then took his sword and charged straight for Chojuro. The two swordsman's blades collide and become locked in a test of strength and thanks to Kisame's much, MUCH larger size he was able to shove Chojuro into the ground while disarming him in the process.

''No!'' Chojuro cried out as Kisame kicks him dead center in the chest sending him careening into a pole with enough force to snap it in half.

''You're hilarious boy, you honestly think standing up to someone like me is brave? No, it's foolish and idiotic.'' Kisame charged towards Chojuro before a figure shunshins in front of the Kiri boy.

''Don't think you can pick on some kids and call yourself a man Kisame.'' The revealed Asuma said as he holds his knuckle blades holding Samehada in place. ''You know, you really are a monster. Let's see how you fair against someone as skilled as me.'' Asuma then shoves Kisame back and swings his blades slicing Kisame in the chest.

''Chojuro, get you and your teammates out of here to safety, I'll take Kisame.'' Ordered Asuma.

''Ugh, right. Thank you.'' Chojuro scoops up his swords and picks up the bodies of Utakata and Mei before running off into the ruined streets of Konoha.

Wincing in pain Kisame swings his sword going in for a decapitation of the Konoha Jonin only for Asuma to parry the swing. _''Damn, since his sword absorbs chakra I can't fuse my chakra into my blades so I'm gonna have to take this guy down with taijutsu.''_

The two shinobi then jump back to create space and they stare each other down.

''Alright, you want to die you Konoha scum? I'll be happy to oblige.'' Kisame sneered while holding his sword in front of him.

''Nah, I'm afraid you're the one going down Akatsuki scum.'' Asuma retorted.

The two shinobi then charge towards each other and the sounds of their battle echo as the camera shows the various Konoha shinobi battling with the other Akatsuki members.

* * *

''RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he shoves the rasengan straight into Deidara's face making the man scream in pain as his scope shatters.

The power of Naruto's rasengan was so great that the quicklime trapping Deidara shatters inadvertently becoming shrapnel in itself. As he was sent flying from the technique Genma had taken the advantage and rushed over and shoved his wind claws into Deidara's chest making the bomber groan in pain. Taking his wind claws out from Deidara's body Kurotsuchi runs dashes over and places a foot on Genma's back giving her a boost as she leaps towards Deidara with her katana in hand.

''Take this Deidara!" Kurotsuchi then swings her katana diagonally slicing a deep gash in Deidara's chest.

''Gack!'' Deidara coughs up blood as he lands on the ground with a thud.

''Kurotsuchi that was awesome!" Naruto complimented as he runs over to join his teammates.

The three of them then look at Deidara who tries to get up but the sheer pain from his wounds sustained from the rasengan, wind claws and Kurotsuchi's katana respectively made it impossible to stand up. Looking up he gives the three Genin a grin.

''Damn, so you three have been training your asses off the past month un? You only beat me because I specialize in long range combat, had this been a battle from a distance I would've easily obliterated you three.'' Said the Akatsuki-nin as he coughs more blood.

Kurotsuchi shakes her head in disgust before she walks over to the Akatsuki. ''You know those burns Mako-sensei gave you make you even uglier than you already are you traitor.'' Kurotsuchi said before taking her katana in hand. ''You know Deidara, my dad and grandpa thought you had so much promise, but since you've betrayed us you've been the number one wanted criminal and I vowed that I would be the one to capture you but you know what? I don't give a fuck about bringing you to justice because with such an opportunity like this I can't let it go to waste. I hope you had a nice life prick.''

Deidara, hearing those words from the girl could only grin and laugh maniacally. ''Hahahaha, un, go on Kurotsuchi, do it. Let me die enjoying the taste of your katana. I'll see you in hell!'' Deidara then ribs his cloak off to reveal medium-sized clay spiders holding on to his body.

 _''Holy shit.''_ The three Genin thought with eyes wide.

''Run!" Kurotsuchi grabs Naruto by the hand and runs off with Genma following close behind them. They run off and take cover behind a destroyed slab of concrete that fell from a building near them.

''HAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU'RE SERIOUSLY RUNNING AWAY YOU PINK-EYED BITCH?! COME JOIN ME IN HELL!" Deidara screamed maniacally as the clay spiders on his body detonate sending limbs and other body parts every where.

''Shit!" Naruto exclaimed as he sees what he believes to be Deidara's blown up chest flying towards them.

''Aw man that's gross!" Genma quipped when he saw a piece of brain land in front of them.

They peek out from behind cover and spot a large black spot where Deidara used to be coupled with a few chunks of flesh.

''Okay, that guy has issues.'' Kurotsuchi said. ''I always knew he had issues but that was the most unstable I've ever seen him.'' Kurotsuchi inquired.

''Well, at least we defeated him...did we?'' Asked Naruto.

''Technically we did, he just took himself out. Suicidal bastard.'' Genma said.

Getting out from behind cover they look at the black spot where Deidara once was before Naruto remembered something. ''Wait, we should go help Mako-sensei!"

''Oh right! We have to go!" Kurotsuchi said earning a nod from Genma.

The three of them then leap over the various rubble that littered the streets.

 **-Back at the stadium-**

''Gah!'' Mako cried out as Obito shoved her against a wall with his hand on her throat.

''You can keep trying to figure out how to defeat me Mako, but no matter how hard you try big brother will always be ahead of you.'' Obito sneered evilly before he raised his hand to go and wrap his razor chain around her body.

Just then three figures appear and pulled Mako out of his grip.

 _''Hm?''_ Obito thought before looking directly behind him and spots Naruto, Kurotsuchi, and Genma with Mako.

''Ugh, what are you guys doing here? I told you to help with the evacuation!" Mako said as she gets back on her feet.

''We're not leaving you behind sensei, we simply just can't.'' Said Naruto.

''Exactly, you promised to protect us so we're gonna help protect you from that asshole.'' Kurotsuchi declared.

''That's right, we're in this as a team sensei.'' Genma concluded.

As usual, Mako just chuckles and shakes her head at her Genin's antics. ''You three are something else you know that?''

Their moment was being observed by Obito, particularly Naruto. ''Ah, Naruto Uzumaki, we meet again.'' Obito said evilly getting their attention.

''W-what are you talking about?'' Asked Naruto.

''Huh? How do you know Naruto?'' Kurotsuchi asked as she stood in front of Naruto protectively.

''Hm, I haven't seen you since you were an infant Naruto. Let's see if you're as good as he was.'' Obito said before tossing several kunai at them.

Genma was about to use a minor wind jutsu to blow the projectiles away only for Mako to step in front of her Genin. She opens her eyes to reveal the sharingan and uses the kamui.

''Kamui!''

Then to the Genin's surprise a spiraling void appears where the kunai were and in a split second they appeared to have vanished from existence.

 _''That's cool..''_ The Genin thought.

''Just like you said it's useless for me to attack you. I'll just use the kamui and send everything you throw at us into the kamui dimension.'' Mako said.

''Oh? I would be careful about what comes out of my mouth if I were you.'' Obito said before the spiral void appears directly above them.

''What?!'' Mako looks up and sees the kunai Obito had tossed that she had used the kamui on appear above her and her team and they rain down on them.

''Agh!'' The cries of team eleven were heard as they were peppered by kunai.

Once the kunai stop the four of them were on their knees with a kunai or two sticking to their bodies as they bleed.

 _''How...how did he do that? I transported the kunai to the dimension and he just brought it back like that...wait...maybe..''_ Mako then turns to face her Genin. ''Are you three okay?''

''Y-yeah, we just took a kunai is all.'' Naruto answered for his teammates.

''Damn..that hurt.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Tell me about it, I've been spanked by my mother when I was a kid but damn that makes my mom's spanking look tingly.'' Joked Genma earning a playful punch from Mako.

''You two seriously joking around?!'' Naruto said annoyed.

''Now listen you three, you saw how I transported the kunai away right?'' Mako asked earning nods from the Genin. ''Then he used the same technique and transported the same kunai back at us, I think I may have a plan.''

Obito, seeing the exchange between the four of them as if discussing a plan only shakes his head. ''Mako, Mako, Mako. You've still got a long way to go to beat me.'' Obito then hurled several kunai at the group only for them to hop out of the way.

Genma takes out several senbon from his pouch and tosses it at Obito while Kurotsuchi produces quicklime while Naruto produces a rasengan.

 _''Now what could they be up to?''_ Obito thought as he uses the kamui to teleport the quicklime and senbon away. _''Useless.''_

He looks above him and spots Naruto coming down on him with a rasengan. _''The rasengan? Nice technique.''_ Obito then grabs Naruto's arm and holds him in place. ''Bye bye Naruto.'' Obito then performs the kamui and Naruto appeared to be spiraling into the man's mask.

''Mako-sensei go!" Kurotsuchi and Genma shouted.

''Woah, this feels weird!" Naruto exclaimed.

''Kamui!"

Mako then performs the kamui and before Naruto could be sucked into Obito's mask Mako had succeeded in teleporting Naruto out of existence and away from him.

 _''Hm?''_ Obito thought to himself. ''I wonder.'' He then turns to look at Mako and saw Genma and Kurotsuchi standing beside her.

''Genma, Kurotsuchi, go.'' Mako ordered.

The two Genin then hurls senbon and Quicklime at respectively while Mako fires off a fire blast jutsu at Obito. Grinning under his mask Obito uses the kamui and begins to suck in the sendon, quicklime and the fire blast jutsu.

''It's hopeless Mako, you can't win.'' Obito sneered.

Mako, seeing the spiraling void of the kamui suck in the three attacks performs her own directly above Obito. ''Kamui!"

As he was teleporting the senbon, quicklime and the fire blast jutsu Obito failed to notice the spiraling void that had appeared diagonally above him. Just then Naruto appeared right in front of him with his rasengan in hand.

''What?!'' Obito shouted as Naruto descended upon him.

Naruto then shoves the rasengan into Obito's orange mask with such force that after the jutsu finishes Obito was sent flying through the stadium walls as he cried out in pain.

''Nice! Got a blow in!'' Naruto shouted.

''Yeah! He did it!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed excitedly.

''Woo-hoo! Go Naruto!" Genma praised.

Mako just simply sneered. ''So, you do make yourself solid when you're sucking in attacks Obito.''

The four of them then run through the massive hole in the wall that Obito left when he crashed through it and spot him slowly getting up in the middle of the street.

''Ugh, that was a nice attack and plan Mako. First you used the kamui into Naruto sending him into the kamui's dimension and left him there momentarily, then you had your Genin attack me and you knew I would use the kamui on myself to teleport their attacks in and you knew that when I used the kamui I would be left vulnerable. As soon as I began to suck in those senbon, quicklime and the fire blast jutsu you used it and transported Naruto back and that allowed him to strike me with that rasengan of his. You know Genin, your sensei is something special. I'm so impressed Mako, you really are the best from our generation.'' Obito explained as his mask slowly begins to crumble.

However, he was facing the other way hiding his face from view from team eleven.

Kurotsuchi, Naruto and Genma look at Mako as Obito spoke.

''I knew our kamui dimensions were linked but I didn't expect you to figure it out so easily, you do know why the kamui is linked between us right?'' Obito asked earning a glare from Mako, ''Hm, it's because we're brother and sister Mako.''

''Huh? What's he talking about sensei? Brother? Sister? What's going on here?'' Questioned Naruto as he looks back and forth between Mako and Obito.

Mako gives Obito look full of rage before speaking. ''Shut up and show your face Obito.''

Letting out a small chuckle Obito then slowly turns around and soon his face was in view of the team eleven with his eyes closed.

 _''WHAT THE HELL?! He looks a male version of sensei only taller and has my hair!''_ Naruto thought in annoyance.

 _''This guy...he's Mako-sensei's brother?''_ Kurotsuchi thought as she looks back and forth between the two.

 _"Obito? Obito Uchiha? The one who defected from Konoha?''_ Genma thought.

The three Genin look at Obito with looks of curiosity while Mako was looking at him with a look of pure hatred and rage. ''You scum, traitorous bastard how about you open your eyes?'' Mako snarled noticing blood slowly oozing out of his right eye.

Obito merely smiled before slowly opening his eyes and it's revealed that his left eye is fine and merely bruised while his right eye appeared to be damaged and began to bleed much more. ''Damn you Naruto, that really hurt and you destroyed my right eye, now I can't phase through you anymore. Oh well.'' Obito snickered evilly before he puts away his razor chain and takes out a large scythe. ''No matter, even without the loss of my right eye you four will still have trouble defeating me.''

Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma look at Mako who still had the look of rage and hatred in her eyes.

''S-sensei?'' Naruto asked.

Mako only draws her wakizashi. ''Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Genma.''

''Yes...sensei?'' Asked the three of them in unison.

''Let's go. We're taking him down together.'' Mako said.

Obito's only response was a smirk and both sides stare each other down.

 **-Town square, same time-**

''Take this!'' Hiruzen shouted out swinging a large staff at Pain only for the orange-haired man to grabbed the staff with one hand. Pain then tosses Hiruzen away sending him flying straight into a building.

''Lord Hiruzen!" A cried out as he performs a lightning lariat and charges straight for Pain and managed to connect with the man sending him flying into a building as the force from the impact was enough to completely destroy the building. ''Onoki!''

''Earth Release: Rock Fist!" Onoki, the third Tsuchikage forms his fist into a rock and charges straight for Pain as he attempts to get up and slams the fist powerfully into his head was nearly smashed in. ''Alright, Haku! Rasa!''

With the signal, Haku, the fourth Mizukage and Rasa, the fourth Kazekage perform hand seals and fire their respective jutsus at Pain. Haku used the water prison jutsu trapping pain while Rasa unleashed a flurry of water bullets hitting Pain repeatedly as he was trapped inside the water prison.

''This is where you die Akatsuki scum!" Rasa yelled as Pain began to scream in agony as he was continuously riddled with water bullets.

''Ha! My turn!'' Onoki then forms his fist into a rock again and slams it onto Pain so powerfully that it created a crater and a massive dust cloud.

''That had better been the final blow!" A shouted in annoyance. ''Damn. we've been fighting this guy forever and he took hit after hit from five Kage and he's still standing!"

''I'm seriously too old for this shit.'' Hiruzen said as he hops back to join the other Kage.

As the dust cloud clears it is revealed that Pain had been flatten from Onoki's rock fist.

''Urgh...you can't...defeat me..I am...God...'' Pain muttered before Hiruzen took out his overly large staff and slammed it down onto him completely flattening the orange-haired man.

''Some God.'' Hiruzen said.

XXXXXX

Konan, the only female member of the Akatsuki went wide-eyed as she felt Pain's presence vanish. ''So...we've failed to achieve our own goal..? That man wrapped in the bandages achieved his instead...to see if Konoha has what it takes to be in his ideal world.''

What she saw was the other Akatsuki members being killed one by one. Sasori, the member with red hair and the one with a puppet body was seen being taken down by Kakashi with a fire jutsu completely turning the man into ashes. Next she saw Hidan, the most mentally unstable member of the Akatsuki try to dodge a blow from a black-haired Jonin revealed to be Kurenai only for the Jashinist to have his scythe parried from the woman before she swings her kunai with enough force to decapitate the Jashinist.

Kurenai watches the corpse slump over and goes to walk away only for the decapitated head to start talking.

''Hey, red-eyed bitch! How dare you cut my head off!"

''What the fuck?! How the hell are you still alive?!" Kurenai exclaimed in shock.

''Hahahahaha! I am immortal! Doesn't matter what you do to me you will absolutely not kill me you bitch! Wait until my partner Kakuzu fix...''

Before Hidan had a chance to finish his sentence Kurenai performed a fire jutsu completely reducing the head to ashes.

''Fucking annoying, now to find the others and the five Kage.''

 **-Konoha streets-**

''Take this!'' Kakashi screamed as he fires off a fire dragon jutsu completely engulfing Sasori, the Akatsuki-nin who had the body of a puppet and he was incinerated as the fire dragon completely engulfs him.

''Hm, I was hoping to add you to my collection Kakashi, son of the White Fang.'' Sasori said before the fire completely charred him enough to where he was killed.

''Son of a bitch...'' Kakashi said as he catches his breath. ''Hardest opponent I've ever had the misfortune of fighting, besides Mako of course.'' Kakashi then turned ran off to find his comrades.

''Wind style: Gale palm!" Asuma called out and he sends a gust of wind aimed at Kisame.

''Dammit, without Samehada I can't use it to absorb his chakra!" Kisame thought as he tries his hardest to dodge the attack.

''You're not going anywhere!" Asuma fires off another gale palm jutsu and this time he manages to land a hit on the former Kiri-nin and sends him him crashing into a pole with such force his back was broken.

''Gagh!'' Kisame cried out as he lands on the ground paralyzed.

''You're done!" Asuma took out his knuckle blades and forms them into a blade made of pure chakra. He then swings it horizontally and slices the demon of the mist's head off sending it flying away several feet.

With their respective battles over, Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma alongside the five Kage regroup and after seeing that they've defeated the Akatsuki everyone let our victorious cheers that could be heard.

 **-Final exam stadium-**

With the sound cheers echoing throughout the village Obito only smirks sadistically. ''So, the others are dead, Pain-sama must be gone. Well Mako, looks like this pathetic village managed to repel the Akatsuki. Konoha really is the most powerful of the five great shinobi villages.'' Obito sneered, ''However, that still doesn't deter me from killing you Mako. How about we settled this somewhere else more suitable?'' Obito begins to perform the kamui and disappears in a spiraling void.

''Oh no you don't! Everyone grab a hold of me.'' Mako said and her three students place their hands on her and in an instant they disappear in a spiral void much like Obito.

 **-Unknown location within fire country-**

The camera takes us to a large valley with a massive waterfall on it with two statues carved out of stone on either side of said waterfall. Below that was a large lake that seemed to have a large flat piece of rock acting as a platform of sorts. Just then a spiraling void appears and incomes Obito landing on the stone platform.

 _''Hm, what a suitable location for a battle.''_ Obito thought as another spiral void appeared out of it comes Mako, Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma. ''Oh, hello there Mako and Genin. What do you think about the location of our battle? Go on, take a look around you.''

Team eleven then look around and saw that they were in a valley of sorts and the waterfall was high above them. ''Where have you led us to Obito?'' Mako questioned.

Giving off an evil chuckle, Obito raises both his hands into the air. ''Welcome...to the Valley Of The End!"


	16. Will Of Fire

**A/N:** The cover art you see now is made by me and a friend and it is rightfully our property.

* * *

Episode Sixteen: The Will Of Fire

 **-Valley Of The End-**

The camera takes us to a large valley with a massive waterfall on it with two statues carved out of stone on either side of said waterfall. Below that was a large lake that seemed to have a large flat piece of rock acting as a platform of sorts. Just then a spiraling void appears and in comes Obito landing on the stone platform.

 _''Hm, what a suitable location for a battle.''_ Obito thought as another spiral void appeared out of it comes Mako, Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma. ''Oh, hello there Mako and Genin. What do you think about the location of our battle? Go on, take a look around you.''

Team eleven then look around and saw that they were in a valley of sorts and the waterfall was high above them. ''Where have you lead us Obito?'' Mako ordered.

Giving off an evil chuckle, Obito raises both his hands into the air. ''Welcome...to the Valley Of The End!"

Then, a large force field of sorts appeared over them and enveloped the lake and the waterfall completely sealing them off from outside contact. It was as if Obito is preventing them from escaping or for help to come to them. Looking around team eleven was on edge.

''What the hell is this?'' Naruto asked.

''Some kind of force field..'' Kurotsuchi said.

 _''This prick is trying to keep us in here and preventing anyone from coming to help us, this guy.''_ Genma thought through gritted teeth.

After the force field covered the entire lake and waterfall Mako turns to look at Obito who was staring right back at her. ''So, you brought us here to battle. You chose the perfect place to die Obito.'' Mako stated coldly.

Hearing his sister's words Obito began to chuckle. ''Hm, that was mean of you to say. I'm offended Mako how could you say that to your big brother?'' Said Obito pretending to be hurt.

Mako then turns to look at her Genin who all had looks of determination on them. She nods at them and each of them take our their weapons respectively. The katana for Kurotsuchi, the ninjato for Naruto and wind claws and senbon for Genma. She then looks at Obito who stands with his large scythe in hand.

''Are you ready to die Obito? If you are please hurry and prepare for death.'' Mako said coldly as she draws her wakizashi.

''Oh Mako, stop hurting my feelings. Now, let the battle begin and we shall see who the strongest Uchiha is!" Obito then charges straight for team eleven.

''Let's go!" Mako shouted out and four Konoha shinobi charge straight for the rogue Uchiha with Mako in the lead.

As the combatants come close to each other Mako jumps back as the Genin halt their movement getting Obito into a double envelopment with Naruto on Obito's left side, Kurotsuchi on Obito's right side, and Genma jumped into the air the last minute effectively trapping Obito with no route of escape.

 _''Oh, a pincer movement, how nice.''_ Obito thought, he looks to his front and sees Mako thrusting her wakizashi forward and he smiles. ''Another fantastic tactical move from you sister but this isn't good enough.'' Obito then uses the kamui to teleport out of the trap.

''Shit!" Naruto shouted.

''He's gone!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed.

 _''Damn!''_ Genma thought as the three Genin end up colliding with each other knocking them to the floor.

''Shit, he used the kamui again.'' Mako whispered to herself before the Genin looked at her and noticed the spiraling void behind her.

''Sensei behind you!"

''Good-bye sister.'' Obito said into her ear before he swings his scythe.

Then the sound of steel colliding with steel echoes throughout the valley and it is revealed that Mako had managed to bring her forearm up and the scythe had only partially sliced into Mako, deep but not enough to severely wound the woman.

''You're a coward you know that? Using the kamui to get close to me instead of your own taijutsu. Thought you were supposed to be good Obito.'' Mako says before she twists her forearm in a way that manages to dislodge the scythe from Obito's grip.

 _''Damn.''_ Thought Obito.

She then kicks it into the air sending it spinning upwards. ''Naruto jump into the water!"

''Wha?!''

''Hurry! Just do what sensei says!" Kurotsuchi says.

''Goddammit do it!'' Yelled Genma.

With nothing left to say Naruto hops into the water as Mako performs a series of hand seals.

''Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!" Mako shouted and then a large mass of water came out from the lake and formed into the shape of a dragon.

''Oh, water style, I'm not surprised, you do have all five affinities sister.'' Obito said calmly as he watches the water dragon comes for him and as soon as it approaches him he once again uses the kamui and soon it disappears into the spiraling void. ''Sorry Mako, you can try to use as many jutsu as you want you know I'll use the kamui.''

''Tch, you can keep bragging as many times as you want you're dying here.'' Mako retorted. Looking at Genma and Kurotsuchi she nods and together they charge towards Obito with their respective weapons drawn.

''Wind Release: Wind claws!" Genma leaps into the air and goes in for a thrust with his claws only for Obito to grab his hand and effortlessly slam him into the ground making the boy cry out in pain.

''Little pest.'' Obito raised his scythe and brings it down to decapitate Genma but a mass of quicklime flew at him pinning the scythe to the ground. ''Grrr, more of this?!'' He looks to his left and sees Kurotsuchi dashing towards him with her katana in hand and goes in for a series of cuts aimed at decapitating the man but Obito jumps back quickly.

Kurotsuchi keeps the swings coming but Obito successfully dodges each swing before he catches Kurotsuchi's sword. ''Your swings are fast little girl but not fast enough.'' Obito goes to perform the kamui on Kurotsuchi to suck her in but Mako appeared in between him and Kurotsuchi and delivers a powerful uppercut that struck Obito dead on in the jaw sending the man flying upwards.

 _''Damn, that hurt Mako.''_ Obito thought as he then lands on the ground with a thud.

''Kurotsuchi you okay?'' Mako asks as she helps Kurotsuchi up.

''Yeah, I'm fine we need to check Genma.'' Kurotsuchi said. The two kunoichi then run over to Genma as he gets up clutching his butt. ''You okay Genma?'' Asked Mako.

''Damn my ass, other than a sore ass I'm fine sensei.'' Genma reassured with a smile.

They then turn their attention towards Obito who slowly gets up, scythe in hand. ''You're so good Mako, you two as well.'' Obito says as he looks over to the Konoha shinobi. ''However, you'll need more than speed and brute strength to bring me down.''

''You guys, we'll need a better strategy to defeat him. Naruto is already in position for his role so you two are going to help me wear him down. However, that means that we'll have to keep on attacking and attacking with everything we've got and when the moment is just right Naruto will play his part. Kurotsuchi, I want you to use every jutsu you know except the quicklime because he'll be expecting it and Genma, focus on trying to land a blow with your wind claws. Do you two understand?'' Explained Mako.

''Understood sensei, we'll help as much as we can.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Yeah, we got it.'' Genma said.

Mako simply nodded. ''Let's go then..attack!"

Mako then coats her wakizashi in lightning and begins charging straight for Obito while Kurotsuchi gets on one knee performing a hand seal. Genma starts his assault by spitting his senbon aimed at Obito's eye. Seeing both Mako and the senbon coming for him Obito quickly brings his scythe up successfully swatting the senbon away and quickly turns his attention to Mako who is already on him with her lighting wakizashi. He catches Mako's arms and holds her in place before bringing his scythe up in an attempt to bisect her.

''Good-bye si..'' Obito didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he felt the earth rumble beneath him and suddenly a spear made of hardened earth emerges from below him. ''Damn!'' Obito growls as he is forced to let go of Mako and hops out of the way just barely avoiding impalement.

As he lands a few feet from the spear he looks over his shoulder and spots Genma performing a hand seal.

''Wind Release: Wind Scythe!"

''No!" Obito is then caught in a medium-sized tornado that gently lifts him up into the air and invisible blades cut up his body. ''Urgh, damn!"

Obito goes to perform the kamui in an attempt to teleport out of the tornado only to feel a shadow loom over him.

''Don't try it!'' The revealed Mako yells as she plunges her wakizashi downward skewering her brother dead in the gut.

''Gugh, ack!" Obito cried out in pain as the force sends him and Mako downwards crashing into the ground.

Mako jumps out of the way and lands in between Kurotsuchi and Genma with grins on their faces as they watch Obito slowly get up. His hand clutching his stomach wound which was bleeding profusely.

''Ugh, damn you and your Genin Mako.'' Obito takes a few minutes to catch his breath. ''You know sister, when you became Jonin I had a hunch that you'd make an excellent teacher and that hunch proved to be correct. She's trained you well Genin and it's proven by how your teamwork did a great deal of damage on me just now..however.'' Obito then performs a hand seal.

''Fire Release: Fire Vortex!"

In an instant Kurotsuchi and Genma became surrounded by flaming vortexes. The intense heat making them cry out in pain getting Mako's attention.

''No! Kurotsuchi! Genma!" Mako goes to try and dispel the flames but Obito rushes forward and swings his scythe hoping to catch Mako off guard.

However, with Mako's reaction speed she effortlessly ducks under the scythe and quickly delivers a roundhouse kick striking Obito in the face. The attack would not serve to phase the man however as he merely stumbles momentarily before maintaining his footing. ''Your reaction speed is flawless, Minato and Kushina have trained you well.'' Obito then performs the kamui on Kurotsuchi's katana and teleports it into his hand. ''Now Mako, if you try to free your students I'll simply rush over to you and slice you apart. You have no other choice but to fight me if you wish to save them.''

''J-just do it sensei.'' Said Kurotsuchi.

''Y-yeah, don't worry about us.'' Genma added.

Despite the pain from the heat the two Genin were able to maintain their focus.

''...Okay you two.'' Mako takes her wakizashi and points it towards Obito. _''With Naruto in the kamui dimension I have to find the right moment to teleport him so he can attack. Considering the fire vortex jutsu slowly increases in temperature, I wouldn't want a lengthy battle either. Obito was known for his incredible skill with his scythe and I'm renowned for my skills with the sword. So whoever strikes a moment quicker than the other will win this.''_

Both Uchihas then charge straight for each other and meet in a clash of steel at they go in and swing after swing after swing both were unable to land a blow on the opposition. Obito kicks Mako away and immediately goes in for a high speed tornado spin with the katana and scythe with such velocity it felt like he was using a wind jutsu. With Obito fast approaching Mako brings her wakizashi up in a way that it becomes lodged in Obito's scythe and brings his spin to a complete halt.

''Smart move sister.'' Obito sneered before he twist his scythe effectively disarming Mako. With the split-second opening he just created he thrusts Kurotsuchi's katana aiming it right at Mako's heart but the Uchiha woman brings up her gloved hand and uses the steel plate on the dorsal side of the glove and deflects the katana's point. With the awkward position the block put Obito in Mako then shoots her head forehead and headbutts Obito delivers another hard kick in the gut while hitting the wound in the process.

The amount of pain he felt from the combination attack made Obito growl as he staggers back clutching both his now broken nose and stomach. He then takes a moment to catch his breath before speaking. ''Hm, very good Mako. You are truly deserving of being called the best Jonin in Konoha, something that only occurs once a generation even though I wanted that title I'm glad an Uchiha got it.''

Obito then takes his scythe and points it towards his sister. ''However, after today you will be dead.''

 _''This battle is dragging out way too long, I need to hurry and find the right time to teleport Naruto back here.''_ Mako then walks over to pick up her wakizashi and holds it in front of her. ''Sorry Obito, you'll be the one who will be dead.'' She says before looking at the trapped Kurotsuchi and Genma who were looking at her with determined looks.

''Oh? Now you really have me wondering.'' Obito chuckled.

Mako quickly performs a series of hand seals for a water jutsu.

 _''If I can just time it right...we'll win this battle!''_ Thought Mako as the two Uchiha dash towards one another.

The two Uchiha then run towards each other and as soon as they nearly come face to face Obito failed to notice the two torrents of water that were slowly heading towards where Kurotsuchi and Genma were trapped. They come within an arm's reach of each other and Mako tosses her wakizashi at Obito's face only for him to deflect it with Kurotsuchi's katana. With his sister exposed Obito then swings his scythe aiming it right at Mako's head.

As his scythe slowly swings it's way towards Mako's head Obito didn't notice that Mako's eyes looked up and began to form a spiraling void above him and an arm appears out with a rasengan in hand in an orange sleeve and a tuff of blonde hair.

 _''I win.''_ Obito thought evilly as he sees his scythe come within inches of hitting Mako until...

''Ung!" Obito gritted his teeth pain as the now revealed Naruto had shoved the rasengan into his back with such force that a crater formed where Obito was and Mako was blown away by the wind that came from the rasengan.

The two torrents of water that appeared earlier then flew into Kurotsuchi and Genma dowsing out the fire vortex jutsu freeing them.

''RASENGAN!" Naruto shouts as loud as he could.

 _''Dammit, she waited for the right moment to teleport Naruto to hit me with the rasengan again!''_ Thought Obito as Naruto finishes his attack and jumps away to join his team.

''Everyone okay?'' Asked the blonde as he walks over to help the now wet Kurotsuchi up.

''Y-yeah, we're fine Naruto.'' Answered Kurotsuchi as she coughs.

''Damn Naruto, that rasengan seemed even more powerful than ever.'' Genma said as he catches his breath.

Mako just had a knowing grin on her face as she watched Obito struggle to get up. There's no doubt that the power of this rasengan far exceeded the ones Naruto had used before.

''Ugh..ung, I can't believe I was careless. I forgot that you had Naruto jump into the water dragon jutsu..you sent it my way and I used the kamui sucking both the jutsu and Naruto in.'' Obito got out between pants. He looks to at his scythe which now laid on the floor in pieces but saw that Kurotsuchi's katana wasn't in his possession anymore. He looks up and sees it in Naruto's possession.

''Here.'' Naruto said as he hands over Kurotsuchi's katana back to her, ''I believe this is yours.''

Kurotsuchi smiled and took the katana from Naruto. ''Thank you.''

Now that they've caught their breaths Kurotsuchi, Genma and Naruto all stood up and walked to stand beside Mako.

''How'd you like that asshole?'' Naruto said.

Despite the severe paine he was in Obito simply chuckled. ''Impressive combination attack utilizing the kamui and rasengan Mako, Naruto. Reminds me of when I watched someone fight your father almost fifteen years ago.''

Team eleven went wide-eyed at those words.

''W-what are you talking about? Who fought my father?'' Naruto asked unsure of what to say.

''Hm, I don't know if I should tell you, but I'm sure you'll meet him in the near future.'' Obito said.

''Y-you were there during that faithful night?'' Mako questioned.

''Oh yes, I assisted someone in unleashing the Kyuubi upon Konoha.'' Admitted Obito.

Silence would befall the five of them and the only sounds we hear is the waterfall. Breaking the silence this time Mako would hurl a mass of kunai towards Obito with paper bombs attached to them. Seeing them Obito smirks before as he attempts to use the kamui only for the projectiles to disappear in a spiral void.

 _''Again?''_ Obito thought. He looks up and sees a spiraling void appear directly above him. ''Oh, that's what you're planning sister?'' Before he could jump out of the way he was quickly wrapped up in quicklime preventing him from escaping. _''No, the girl's quicklime jutsu!"_

The kunai wrapped in paper bombs then appear out of the void and soon enough he is caught in the ensuing explosion that rocks the surrounding area.

''Agh!'' Obito's cried for pain can be heard as the explosion rocks the platform they were on. With a rock shelter jutsu the shinobi avoid being struck by pieces of destroyed rock and shrapnel.

After the explosion clears Kurotsuchi dispels the rock shelter jutsu and as the smoke clears team eleven saw Obito on his knees. He was charred, his right arm was missing and half the hair on his head was burned off and his breathing was heavy.

''What a nice feeling.'' Obito said in an almost happy tone before he collapsed.

''Is...is he beaten?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''I..I think so.'' Naruto said.

''I hope so, he kept getting up despite all the powerful attacks he was hit with.'' Genma said.

The four of them slowly walk up to Obito's body and saw that he was barely breathing, shaking her head in disgust Mako kicks him over to look him in the eye.

''Mako..you're damn good if you can beat me..'' Obito said between breaths.

''I only beat you because I don't believe in hatred like you, it's because I believe in the Will Of Fire you trash.'' Mako spat.

''Now now...that's no way to talk to your...brother...'' Obito said with a light chuckle.

''Calling you my brother is an insult, you're scum, no, you're lower than scum because calling you scum would be an insult. You're a traitor.''

''Still, you shouldn't call anyone related to you that. When I look into your eyes Mako, I don't see the hatred you claim to have for me, I see pity and sorrow in your eyes. You still have love for me, I know it...and if you thought I was the biggest threat to Konoha...you're wrong sister, there is a far greater threat...a threat capable of ending the world...the age of shinobi...ugh.''

''...What are you talking about scum? What could be more dangerous than you?'' Asked Mako.

''Heh heh, you'll see...you thought the Akatsuki and I was dangerous...we're merely pawns for something much greater..there is a man, a leader of an organization ready to wage war against all shinobi...will end this dreaded world that has left me empty...deep down Mako...you still love me...good-bye..''' Obito said as he takes his last breath and his body goes limp, never to rise again.

The force field trapping them in the valley dispels. Left alone with Obito's corpse the four of them walk over to the body. Mako bends down and checks Obito's pulse, nothing. Turning to face her Genin Mako just gives them a timid smile. ''He's gone, it's over you three...we've won.''

''D-did we really?'' Asked Naruto.

Mako simply smiles as she picks up Obito's body. ''Just..what happened with you and him sensei?'' Kurotsuchi asked out of curiosity.

''It's nothing Kurotsuchi, just family problems is all.'' Mako answered.

''Are..you sure sensei? The way you were looking at him and talking to him it sounds like it's more than family problems..'' Genma said.

''It's fine, don't worry. It's just...he is the most wanted man in Konoha's history. Now, let's get going back to the village so I can give Lord Hokage his corpse as proof of his death.'' Mako motions for her students to grab a hold of her and then she performs the long range kamui forming a spiral void that sucks them in and then they were gone.

 **-Konoha streets-**

''Yes! We did it! We've defeated the Akatsuki!" Screamed a Konoha Jonin as the various shinobi including the rest of the Chunin exam finalists and the five Kage, many were jumping for joy while some were hugging. The camera pans throughout the ruined streets and we see the decapitated corpse of Kisame Hoshigaki, the ashes of what remained of Sasori, Deidara's remains as well as Hidan and Kakuzu's corpses.

''Hm, we successfully defended Konoha from the Akatsuki assault, it was a hard fought battle but we prevailed.'' A, the Raikage said.

''Indeed, and by the looks of it the Jinchuuriki are safe as well in the underground shelter.'' Haku the Mizukage said.

''Hm, these Akatsuki whipper-snappers picked the wrong village to destroy and so they paid the price.'' Onoki, the Tsuchikage quipped.

''Heh, had it been Suna they would've died in two point five seconds flat.'' Rasa the Kazekage bragged getting sweatdrops from the Haku, Onoki and A respectively.

Hiruzen was stood behind the other four Kage chuckled at Rasa's comment. _''We did it, the Akatsuki has been defeated..''_ Hiruzen then felt a presence behind him. Turning around he spots a spiral void appear and soon Mako, Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Genma and the corpse of Obito appeared.

''Kurotsuchi!'' Onoki cried out as he runs over to hug his granddaughter.

''Hey gramps.'' Kurotsuchi greeted as she watches her grandpa run to her only for him to fall over.

''Ahoo! My back!'' Cried Onoki.

''Tch, you're seriously dragging out all the glory so why not let me become Tsuchikage right now?'' Kurotsuchi said rubbing her temple.

Haku, A and Rasa laughed at Onoki's pain as Hiruzen walks over to team eleven.

''Team eleven! You're safe! Where did you disappear off to? And...who is that?'' Hiruzen asked pointing at the corpse. Mako simply tosses the corpse onto the ground and Hiruzen saw who it was. ''Obito..''

Hearing the commotion, the other four Kage turn around to see Mako and her team with Obito's corpse.

''Lord Hokage, I present to you the corpse of Obito Uchiha.'' Mako said with a bow.

Hiruzen simply looks down at Obito's corpse and sighs in disappointment. ''Obito, you had so much promise and you go and betray our village like that let alone assault it with the Akatsuki.''

''Hiruzen-sama, who is this?'' Asked Haku.

''Obito Uchiha.'' Hiruzen answered.

''Obito?! You mean the one who betrayed your village and killed his parents?!'' A asked in shock.

''Yes, the very same one. ANBU has been hunting him down for the past decade but they never found a trace of him.'' Hiruzen then looks at Mako and her team. ''Mako, did you and your team take him down together?''

''Yes, yes they did help me Lord Hokage.'' Said Mako with a smirk.

Hiruzen simply chuckles and procudes a pipe out of God knows where. ''Impressive, you guys took down an S-ranked criminal, I believe there's a reward for all three of you for that and helping to defend our village.'' Hiruzen chuckled. ''Very well then, since we've repelled the Akatsuki assault I want you, Mako and your team to come into my office this evening...if it's still standing of course.''

They all then hear rumbling and look off into the distance and spot the Hokage tower collapse. ''Oh come on!'' Hiruzen cried out as anime tears came out of his eyes while everyone around him laughs.

The camera then shows the forest outside the gates of Konoha and we see Konan in the trees looking into the village as the inhabitants celebrate their victory. ''Yahiko...'' Konan said before she simply vanishes.

 **-Ruins of Hokage's office-**

''Alright, everyone settle down.'' Hiruzen said as he takes a seat on his office chair. He looks around the room to see the faces of the various Jonin standing before him and in front of the Jonin were Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma and the rest of the finalists including a now recovered Mei and Utakata. ''Very well, good job all of you. You all did your jobs splendidly and thanks to your efforts we kept civilian casualties to a bare minimum as the Akatsuki ruthlessly attacked our village. However, defeating the Akatsuki did not come without a price as over forty-seven of our shinobi sacrificed themselves to help protect our village.'' Hiruzen said.

The Jonin in the room discuss among themselves for several minutes before Hiruzen cleared his throat. ''Ahem, as Jiraiya's spy network predicted, the Akatsuki's goal was to capture the five Jinchuuriki during the finals but thanks to our precautions we prevented those monsters from getting their hands on even one and I'd like to thank everyone who helped escort not only the Jinchuuriki, but the civilians as well..and..there was one member of the Akatsuki that really stood out from the rest. Do you all know who it is?''

The Jonin in the room except Mako shook their heads no.

''It was..Obito Uchiha..'' Hiruzen said making everyone in the room gasp.

''Obito?! The biggest traitor of the Uchiha clan? Scratch that, the village?'' Asked Anko.

''There's no doubt, after killing his parents the bastard fled like a coward and became the most wanted man ever in Konoha's history.'' Kakashi said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

''Settle down everyone, now, all I will say regarding Obito is that it was thanks to the efforts of Mako and her team that he has been defeated.''

Everyone in the room then eyed team eleven with looks of shock.

''YOSH! MAKO AND HER TEAM DEFEATED OBITO UCHIHA? YOSH! VERY YOUTHFUL INDEED TO DEFEAT SUCH AN UNYOUTHFUL MAN!" Guy screamed out obnoxiously only for Kurenai to put him in a genjutsu immediately shutting him up.

''What a freak...'' Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma said.

 _''I'm staying away from you..''_ Thought Mei with a sweatdrop.

 _''Oh brother...''_ Utakata thought.

''Yes...well..anyway, sadly, our final exam was interrupted thanks to the Akatsuki but due the efforts of all of the Genin who stand before me..Haku, A, Onoki, Rasa.'' Hiruzen turned to look at the other four Kage, they all look at each other and nod before taking out several Chunin vests. Each Kage walk up to the Genin from their respective villages. Mako walks up to Hiruzen and takes three vests from the old man.

''W-wait.'' Naruto asked nervously.

''What's going on?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''Hold on...are those..?'' Genma said.

Mako walks up in front of the three Genin and hands the vests to them with a large smile.

''Naruto Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, Genma Shiranui. For your efforts in subduing Deidara of the Akatsuki, your efforts in preventing civilian casualties to a minimum and helping your sensei take down the most wanted man in Konoha's history...and believing in the will of fire I hereby make you three Chunin.'' Hiruzen announced.

''Here you go dobes and dobette, go on, take them.'' Mako said.

The three Genin then reach for their respective Chunin vests (Kurotsuchi had a brown Iwa one) and hold them. They stare at the vests before looking at Mako who had a tender smile on her face They then look all around them and see the teams from Kiri, Suna,Kumo and Fuu get their vests from their respective leaders. However, Fuu was holding two since Zombina wasn't found yet.

Naruto, being the hyperactive blonde boy that he is couldn't contain his excitement grabs Kurotsuchi and spins her around. ''Yes! Yes! Yes! We're Chunin now Kurotsuchi!''

''Hey! You're holding me too tight and you're making me dizzy!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed.

Every one in the room including Onoki laughed at the blonde's antics. _''Oh boy, that little whipper-snapper has got to be careful when it comes to Kurotsuchi.''_

 _''That's cute, now to try and get these two lovebirds together.''_ Genma and Mako thought with sly grins in their faces.

''C'mon on Naruto let me go you're making me dizzy!" Kurotsuchi said but her words fell on deaf ears as Naruto continued to spin and hug her. _''Oh fine...guess it can't be helped...now start rubbing your cheeks against mine.''_ Thought Kurotsuchi with a blush.

With her fate sealed everyone in the room laughed at the two.

 **-Konoha streets-**

After their promotion from Genin to Chunin for their efforts in defeating Obito, Deidara and helping the civilian populace team eleven is seen walking through a part of Konoha that wasn't destroyed.

''Oh man! I can't believe we made Chunin!" Exclaimed the excited Naruto.

''I know right? And we didn't have to participate in the exam for it!'' Kurotsuchi added.

''Meh, at least we're all one step closer to our dreams, man I can't wait to make Jonin.'' Quipped Genma.

Just then several voices called out to them getting their attention. Turning around team eleven spotted Mei and her team, Samui, Yugito and Mabui and Fuu without Zombina walking up to them.

''Hey guys! We're all Chunin!" Naruto shouts.

''We know Naruto, we were there.'' Mei giggled.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Fuu walking up to him with a finger pointed in his direction, ''You!''

''Gah! WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME!?'' Asked Naruto.

''I'm still gonna poke you because no one won our battle thanks to those Akatsuki pricks! So prepare!'' Fuu then poked Naruto in his arms making it look like she was doing the sixty-four palms on him much to the blonde's chagrin.

''Oh come on Fuu, when are you going to stop?'' A now sulking Naruto asked.

''When we fight next time, if you win I'll stop poking you!'' Said Fuu.

''Naruto it looks like you have a rival.'' Chojuro said.

''I know right? A Jinchuuriki rivalry sounds interesting.'' Utakata said.

''Definitely, looks like we should be rivals too Utakata.'' Yugito insisted.

''Man!'' Naruto was helpless as Kurotsuchi and Genma laughed along with the other Genin as Fuu continued to poke Naruto into oblivion.

Elsewhere we see Kakashi walking through the part of Konoha where Zombina had battled and defeated Kakuzu. He is seen whistling a tune when suddenly he heard a voice.

''Anyone there?! Hello!''

''Huh?'' Kakashi turned to his right and walked on the rubble where he believes he heard the voice.

'Someone there? I'm stuck!" A voice said from under the rubble.

''Yeah! I'm here! Are you okay?!'' Kakashi asked but didn't get an answer. ''Hello?!''

He lowers his head onto the rubble once more until..

''Ahhhhhhh!'' Kakashi screamed as Zombina's head leaped out of the rubble and bit onto his ear making the silver-haired Jonin flail around like an awkward sissy.

 **-Several miles out from Konoha-**

In the quiet evening in the forest we see two figures walking along the forest path heading for Konoha. The figures are revealed to be Tsunade and Shizune and in a few hours they will arrive in their home village so Tsunade could become inaugarated at the fifth Hokage.

''Lady Tsunade are you excited to become the next Hokage?'' Asked Shizune.

''To be honest, I'm having mixed feelings about it Shizune, yes it's great that I get to take over for the old man since he's been Hokage since forever ago but the thing is...I essentially have to give up gambling. Dammit!" Tsunade said clenching her fists and her eyes were replaced with fire making Shizune nervous.

 _''Shit...I sure hope she doesn't end up punching me right now.''_ Shizune thought with a terrified look.

The two ladies were unaware however, that there was a straw sticking out of the ground that appeared to be moving through the dirt following them.

Tsunade stops walking and looks around. Seeing her mentor looking around for something Shizune's curiosity got the best of her. ''What is it Lady Tsunade?''

''Shizune, do you feel like we're being watched and followed?'' Tsunade asked.

Shizune looks around for a bit and only saw the empty woodline. ''Not really, why do you ask?''

''It's just...there!" Tsunade turns around and hops into the air with her hand balled into a fist and punches the ground with such force that she created a crater and out pops Jiraiya with a notebook in hand.

''JIRAIYA!"

''YOU OLD PERVERT!"

''Ladies it's not what you think!" Jiraiya tried in vain to feign innocence but Tsunade had already punched him into the sky sending him rocketing towards Konoha.

 **-Hokage's office-**

After the usual rounds and giving the Genin their Chunin vests Hiruzen is now seen going over reports of the village's recovery process when suddenly...

''Hm? What's that noise?'' Hiruzen looks up and spots what appeared to be a flaming meteor flying over his office and crashing into the side of the Hokage's monument. Seeing a familiar tuft of spiky, white hair fall in front of him Hiruzen only shakes his head before he continues to look over the reports. ''Oh Jiraiya.''


	17. Meeting The Sannin

**A/N:** This chapter contains strong fluff between two infatuated adolescents. If you don't like it then don't read. I'd also like to thanks those who have been following and faved this story for your continued support. Much love from the Rice Man. :)

* * *

Episode Seventeen: Meeting The Sannin 

**Location: Konohagakure, a few days after the Akatsuki assault**

The alarm clock in Naruto's room goes off playing a rather weird jingle and once again our favorite blonde wakes up grumbling in annoyance. He takes his pillow and throws it at the clock knocking it over the drawer and it shuts off from landing hard.

''I need a quieter alarm clock.'' Naruto yawned as he gets up and grabs a fresh shirt, his jacket and boxers and heads into the shower to freshen up.

 _20 minutes later._

We now see Naruto in his room putting on his clothes for the day as well as unpacking a bag of hygiene products he had bought the night before while out with Kurotsuchi. He takes out a new axe deodorant and eyes it carefully. _''Hm, I'm always using old spice, so maybe this one will make me smell really good and hopefully Kurotsuchi will notice.''_ Naruto thought with a perverted grin.

After putting on the deodorant Naruto grabs his keys and heads out of his apartment. ''I wonder what Kurotsuchi is up to.'' He said to himself as he walks in the direction of his best friend's apartment complex.

 **-Kurotsuchi's apartment-**

*Beep beep*

The super annoying alarm on Kurotsuchi's dresser rings to life as the clock strikes 8:00 and the loud noise of said alarm wakes Kurotsuchi up and the Iwa girl slowly gets up and sits on the edge of her bed. _''God, I hate that stupid alarm, I want to hear Naruto's voice wake me up every morning instead.''_ Thought Kurotsuchi as she gets off her bed and walks over to her dresser to take out a fresh shirt, pants and panties and takes her towel to head to the shower.

After exiting the shower Kurotsuchi is now seen in her room clothed in only her towel which was wrapped around tightly showing her slim figure. She then takes her clothes to get fully dress in her usual Iwa kunoichi outfit, brown vest, and red konoha headband so she looks at a small bottle of perfume resting next to her mirror.

 _''Hm, I wonder if I used it Naruto would notice me more?''_ Kurotsuchi thought while smiling pervertedly. She normally wasn't the kind of girl was into feminine endeavors but since she likes Naruto she decided that being just a tad bit more feminine would win the blonde over.

She then applies the perfume just as she hears someone knocking on the door. ''Coming!'' She called out. Putting the perfume down she takes her katana and walks over to the door. She opens it and is greeted by a face she always loves to see.

''Hi Kurotsuchi!'' Naruto said waving his hand.

''Hi Naruto, what brings you here this morning?'' Kurotsuchi said giving Naruto a smile.

''Hehe, well since it's Saturday, Genma and Mako-sensei are taking care of family stuff and that I have nothing to do at all I was wondering if..um...if you'd like to spend the day together.'' Naruto asked with a small blush.

Kurotsuchi's only response was a smile that she only showed him. ''Of course Naruto, I would love to spend my Saturday with you. Just let me finish dressing okay?'' Kurotsuchi then leaves Naruto at the doorway and walks into her room to retrieve her katana. With her usual look complete she walks out her apartment with Naruto and together they head out into the streets of Konoha.

As they were walking the two of them had noticed the cologne and perfume they were using and many things were going through their heads.

 _''Not only does she look beautiful every day, her perfume smells so nice.''_ Thought a blushing Naruto.

' _'Oh gosh, not only is he very handsome his deodorent smells so nice..I just want to rip his shirt off and sniff him all day.''_ Thought Kurotsuchi who was also blushing...when they both realized what they were thinking they shook their heads to rid them of those perverted thoughts.

''So what do you want to do Naruto? Do you have anything in mind?'' Asked Kurotsuchi as they walk through the shopping district which was doing well in the recovery process.

''Well Kurotsuchi, since we're Chunin now I was thinking that we have our first spar as Chunin.'' Answered Naruto.

Kurotsuchi simply smirked. ''Well well Naruto, so eager to get your ass beaten by me in our first Chunin spar?'' Kurotsuchi teased.

Naruto's only response was to laugh, ''No way! This time I'm sure gonna beat you fair and square believe it!"

''Ha! I'll believe when I see it.'' Kurotsuchi snorted.

''Oh you will see it!"

 **-Third training field-**

''I've got you Kurotsuchi!" Naruto shouts as he brings his ninjato downwards in a swing hoping the opening he created when he parried Kurotsuchi's katana saw him land a blow.

Kurotsuchi however managed to catch Naruto's sword and taking both his arms she twists him causing her blonde knucklehead to comically spin in mid-air. ''Nice try Naruto, but that's not good enough to beat me.'' Kurotsuchi said as he kicks Naruto away sending him careening into a tree.

''Ow! Damn, my ass.'' Naruto grunts as he rubs his ass.

Naruto looks up and Kurotsuchi places her katana's tip against his throat. ''Well Naruto, even as a Chunin I'm still better than you.'' Kurotsuchi said sticking her tongue out.

''Man! You always win!" Naruto pouted cutely before Kurotsuchi helped him up.

''I must say Naruto, you nearly beat me there so you should be proud!'' Kurotsuchi said.

''I know, it's just I really want to beat you!" Naruto quipped.

Kurotsuchi only smiles tenderly at him before checking her watch and saw that it was already one in the afternoon. ''So Naruto, I have all day for you so what do you want to do next?''

Naruto blushed and began to twiddle his fingers. ''Uh, um, uh...there's one thing I've been dying to do together.''

''Oh? What would that be?'' Asked Kurotsuchi with her eyebrow raised.

''Um...I...I want to take you to the hotspring!" Naruto shouted.

The sudden outburst caught Kurotsuchi by surprise. Naruto wants to go to the hotsprings with her!? ''T-the hotspring?''

Naruto's blush grew larger. ''Y-yeah, I've taken you out on evening picnics and we've spared a lot but we've never tried going to the hotsprings so...I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?''

Kurotsuchi simply looked at Naruto with a look of excitement and a bit of curiosity. When Naruto saw his best friend staring at him he assumed that she was thinking that he was a creep for wanting to go to the hotsprings with her.

''Uh..um, I understand if you don't want go, It's alright, I'll just go by myself.'' Naruto said before Kurotsuchi placed a finger on his lips.

''Naruto, I would love to go to the hotsprings with you.'' Said Kurotsuchi with a wink.

''You do? I mean, you don't think it's weird at all to share a co-ed hotspring with your best friend who's a guy?'' Naruto asked.

''I do want to go, and no I don't think it's weird to share a co-ed hotspring, it's called co-ed right?'' Kurotsuchi said.

Naruto simply tilted his head like a curious puppy dog. Kurotsuchi did have a point. ''So um, want to go right now? After that spar we're a bit sweaty and covered in dirt and the stress from fighting Deidara and Obito needs some releasing.''

''Alright then Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi stepped to the side and held her hand out as if to motion him to start moving. ''Lead the way then.''

Nodding, Naruto and Kurotsuchi head out of the training field and make their way towards Konoha's famous hotsprings. The camera then slowly moves to the treeline and up on one of the trees we see a figure with white, spiky hair tied into a long ponytail. ''So, that's Minato and Kushina's son. I'm impressed, the kid knows the Rasengan too, Mako has trained you well. Now, I wonder if the kid will accept my offer.'' Jiraiya said to himself with a grin.

 **-Konoha Hotspring-**

''Here we are Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto said as he and Kurotsuchi arrive at the hotspring's front entrance.

Kurotsuchi was marveling at how the water around the area was giving off steam and seemed to envelop the area making it appear a bit misty all round. ''This is nice Naruto how come you never took me here before?''

''Well..um...I was shy then..'' Naruto said with a blush.

Kurotsuchi simply giggled at her best friend. ''You know Naruto you're so cute when you're shy you know that?''

''I'm...wait what did you call me?'' Asked Naruto.

''Nothing, nothing. So let's get into the hotsprings!" Kurotsuchi took Naruto's hand and dragged him to the co-ed hotspring only to find that it was closed. ''Awe, the co-ed hotsprings are closed...'' Said Kurotsuchi with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

''Awe man! No way!" Complained Naruto.

 _''Dammit! I don't get to sit next to Naruto while we're wearing only towels!"_ Thought Kurotsuchi angrily.

 _''Nooooooo! I don't get to sit next to Kurotsuchi!"_ Thought Naruto with anime tears.

''Oh well, guess we'll have to go in different hotsprings Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi said with a fake smile but deep down she really wanted to be in the same hotspring as her blondie.

''Yeah, looks like you're right. This sucks!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kurotsuchi then took Naruto's hand and walked him to where the separate male and female hotsprings were and when they arrive their she let go of his hand and turned to face him. ''Now Naruto, since the hotsprings are empty it seems we each have one to ourselves.'' Kurotsuchi inquired.

''Yeah...looks like...if you need anything I'll be next door.''

''Ha, more like if you need me. Don't fall in!'' Kurotsuchi said as they separate and head into their respective changing rooms.

When they both finished changing into only their undergarments they each grab a towel and walk into their respective hotsprings and slowly make their way into the water.

 _''Oh wow, this feels nice!''_ Thought Kurotsuchi and Naruto as they slowly sit down into the warm water until they it were each mouth-level with at the surface.

The two of them sigh in content and thanks to the amazing feeling of the warm water they became lost in la-la land for about an hour before they each decided that they wanted to leave. However, there was one thing the two of them wanted to do before they left...

''I kind of want to check on Naruto..'' Kurotsuchi said as she gets up and walks over to the wooden wall that separate her from the blonde. ''Wait, that means I'd have to peek over the wall! Actually..I wouldn't seeing him wrapped in only a...'' Kurotsuchi's eyes went wide when she realized what she was planning to do and almost used quicklime on herself for it. _''Oh God, what am I thinking!? Naruto's my best friend I shouldn't be peeking on him like that!''_

Naruto however..was thinking the same exact thing. ''I wonder how Kurotsuchi is doing, I should check on her.'' Naruto then gets up and walks over to the wall which separated him from the pink-eyed girl. ''Hold on..doesn't that mean I have to peek over the wall? Well, come to think of it I am curious to see her in only a to..wel..'' Naruto, like Kurotsuchi resisted the urge to Rasengan himself for thinking such perverse thoughts. _''Oh Kami! I shouldn't be thinking such things about Kurotsuchi she's my best friend!''_

 _''But..maybe just a few second's worth of peeking wouldn't hurt..''_ Thought the two of them as they began to climb the wall totally unaware that the other was doing the same. _''Just a few seconds and that's it!"_

Then when they reached the top of the wall they were greeted by a sight they absolutely did not expect. The second they both peeked over the wall Naruto and Kurotsuchi were greeted to each other's faces just mere inches from each other, their noses were touching. The sight of the other's face just inches, scratch that centimeters from their own made the butterflies in their stomach go wild and the blushes on their cheeks reach an all-time high.

Both Chunin were unable to properly articulate a sentence or say anything for that matter as they just looked at each other's blushing faces.

 _''Oh God..was she going to peek on me too..?''_

 _''Uh-oh...Naruto caught me trying to sneak a peek..and it looks like he wanted to peek on me..''_

Then they both fell off the wall into the water with huge splashes.

''Naruto who said you could peek on me like that!?'' Kurotsuchi yelled out as she got up.

''Hey! I can say the same for you!'' Naruto retorted.

At the same time they both left their respective hotsprings and quickly got dressed before meeting in the lobby. The incident left the both of them feeling a bit awkward around another they left the hotsprings in silence.

Feeling the awkwardness become too much Naruto decided to break the silence and hopefully kill the awkwardness.

''So um, Kurotsuchi?''

''Y-yeah?'' The slightly blushing Kurotsuchi asked.

''Why...did you climb the wall?''

The question made Kurotsuchi blush. ''Uh...um..well...um...you tell me why you climbed first.'' Kurotsuchi asked so she didn't have to answer.

''Uh...well..um...'' Naruto began to blush furiously and seeing her blonde knucklehead twiddling his fingers Kurotsuchi decided to tease him.

Kurotsuchi mentally giggled when she saw Naruto all embarrassed and flushed from a simple yes or no question so she decided to let his attempted peeking slide. ''You know Naruto, if you're wondering that I'm mad at you trying to peek on me I'm not.'' Kurotsuchi said sweetly.

''Y-you're not?'' Asked Naruto.

''Of course, I could never be mad at my bestfriend. In fact, if you wanted to peek on me you should've asked me first.'' Kurotsuchi said giving him a wink while sticking her tongue out at him.

Naruto sighed in relief. ''Phew! I'm glad you'd never be mad at me!'' He then noticed what she said after that. ''Wait, what did you say?''

''Nothing!'' Kurotsuchi says playfully before pinching his cheek.

Deciding to let it go Naruto thought that it would be Kurotsuchi's turn to tell him why she was climbing the wall like he did. ''So um, you still need to answer my question Kurotsuchi, about why you climbed the wall.'' Said the blonde.

Kurotsuchi practically froze in place hearing that. _''Shit! I thought me being sweet to him would make him forget that I asked him why he peeked on me! Fine, I guess I'll tell him the truth.''_

Naruto watched Kurotsuchi stand there with a panicked look on her face and after a few minutes she recomposed herself. ''Well Naruto, there's a simple answer for why I climbed the wall. and I'm not gonna lie.''

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, ''Oh really? What would that reason be Kurotsuchi?''

''I think if I told you the reason you'd have a nosebleed Naruto...or pass out.'' Kurotsuchi inquired.

Naruto only chuckles at his best friend's response. ''Bring it on then, I can handle anything you tell me.''

Kurotsuchi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and stood on her tippie-toes so that she was able to whisper in his ear. ''Honestly, I kind of wanted to see you clad in only a towel.'' She purred.

The way she sounded nearly made Naruto's eyebrows singe off as the blonde was left in a state of pure shock. Seeing the state she put her best friend in Kurotsuchi giggled into her gloved hand before snapping her fingers which effectively took Naruto out of his daze.

''Wha, where am I?'' Naruto asked.

''Just walking the streets of Konoha with your best friend Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi said with a small laugh/. ''So Naruto, we've had our first spar as Chunin and we had our little fun at the hotsprings, is there anything you want to do now?''

Naruto placed a finger on his chin and went into thought for a minute before snapping his fingers. ''How does a late afternoon lunch sound Kurotsuchi?''

Kurotsuchi thought about it for a minute before she gave Naruto her answer. ''Well, considering that I didn't get to eat breakfast since SOMEONE came to my apartment so early I guess I could use a nice lunch.''

''Oh, sorry I didn't mean to come so early.'' Naruto said in a somewhat sad tone.

Kurotsuchi just giggled and pinched him on his cheek. ''Don't be sorry, as long as it's you I wouldn't mind missing breakfast or even waking up early.''

''I know, I'm that awesome!" Gloated the blonde earning a playful punch from the pink-eyed girl.

''So, are you going to take me to eat lunch Naruto or are you going to stand there and talk all day like you normally do hm?'' Kurotsuchi said in an almost scolding manner.

''Oh right! Let's go!" Naruto then took Kurotsuchi's hand and ran off to the Golden Dragon restaurant.

 **-Golden Dragon Restaurant-**

''Wow, that was really good!'' Naruto said sighing in content as he rubs his large belly from devouring his meal which consisted of an extra-large bowl of fried rice mixed with shrimp and seafood risotto while Kurotsuchi had baked salmon and some shrimp.

After paying the bill (Well, Naruto paid) they exit out of the restaurant to do whatever activity Naruto had planned for them next.

''So what do you want to do next Naruto?'' Kurotsuchi asked looking at her blonde best friend.

Naruto was about to answer just as Mako appeared in front of them via her unique raven shunshin. ''How's it going dobe and dobette?'' Greeted the Uchiha woman.

''Holy crap! You scared the blonde out of me Mako-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed while placing his hand on his heart.

''You're always scared of everything.'' Kurotsuchi snorted.

''Psh, I'm not surprised Naruto, you're scared of me, vegetables, and most of all, Kurotsuchi.'' Teased the Uchiha woman, ''So anyway, I showed up because Lord Hokage wants to see you urgently.''

After calming himself down Naruto looked at the Uchiha Jonin and wondered why the old man wanted to see him. ''Really? For what reason?''

''Just come on and you'll find out. Genma is already waiting by his office door, well what's left of it of course.'' Mako then motioned for the two of them to place their hands on her and then she performed a mid-range kamui sucking the three of them into the spiral void before disappearing.

 **-Hokage's office-**

''Oh sensei, you're always so troublesome you know that?'' Tsunade laughed. A few hours ago she and Shizune had finally arrived at the village and now the blonde Sannin was seen catching up with her teacher. They then heard running up the stairs and in barged his other student Jiraiya holding a pink book.

''Sensei, sensei, look! It's the newest issue of Icha Icha!" Exclaimed Jiraiya as he ran into the office with his latest issue of his smut series.

''Oh! Jiraiya is that really the next issue?!'' Hiruzen shouts as he gets up from his seat and runs over to the toad sage.

''Why yes it is! Wait until you read it you'll be wondering where I got the research for this book! I call it; Icha Icha Nurse!" Jiraiya said and the two old men flip over the first couple of pages together.

Tsunade and Shizune however, took notice of the cover. The cover consisted of a drawing of two women. One had blonde hair and an incredibly large bust while the other was a teenage girl who had dark eyes and shoulder-length hair wearing a bluish-black kimono.

''Um, Lady Tsunade?'' Shizune turned to face the blonde Sannin and saw that she had a very angry expression on her face as well as a tic-mark.

''You seeing what I'm seeing Shizune?'' Tsunade growled.

''Yes, I definitely see what you're talking about.'' Shizune said.

The two girls then crack their knuckles and stomp towards the elderly men.

The camera then quickly pans out to show us the sky as the sounds of the two ladies beating the two men makes the camera shake erratically. The beating comes to a halt and the camera switches view to show us the battered and bruised faces of Hiruzen and Jiraiya. Hiruzen had a black eye while Jiraiya had a busted nose, lip, and both eyes were black.

With their beating complete Tsunade grabs the book out of Jiraiya's hands and holds it in front of the perverted old hermit.

"Wait...Tsunade what are you going to do?!" Screamed Jiraiya as Tsunade forms a chakra scalpel in her hand.

"Oh, just this Jiraiya.'' Tsunade said as she places the chakra scalpel against the book making Jiraiya go wide-eyed.

"No! That's the only copy I have and there's no other way I can get such good research material for that again!" Jiraiya attempted to run over and take the book from Tsunade but Shizune was holding him in place in a chokehold.

Tsunade then tosses the book into the air and with several swipes she shreds the book into a million pieces. The mere sight of his latest issue that was created using the best research material he had ever gathered in years made him scream in terror and almost collapsed on the floor.

''No! My research!'' Jiraiya cried out as he fell to the floor and began crying in the fetal position.

Tsunade only scoffed at her friend. ''You know Jiraiya, a true author doesn't peek on women to get some material for his smut, no, a true author uses his imagination.''

''Wahhhh!'' Jiraiya continued to cry while Hiruzen only laughs at his student's predicament.

''Yes, I suppose you are right Tsunade.'' Hiruzen said taking a puff from his pipe.

Then the rebuilt door to the office opens and in walks team Eleven with Mako Uchiha leading.

''Ah there you are Team Eleven, I've been expecting you.'' Hiruzen greeted.

''Good afternoon Lord Hokage, I've brought my students, particularly Naruto like you've requested.'' Mako said pointing to the blonde.

''How ya doing old man!" Greeted the blonde Chunin.

''Hmhm, hello Naruto.'' Hiruzen said.

Kurotsuchi and Genma then notice Tsunade and Jiraiya eyeing Naruto with interest, especially Jiraiya who had his hand on his chin as if he was in deep thought.

' _'Well well, Naruto you are definitely the spitting image of your father. I can't wait to take you under my wing like I did with Minato. Damn, he really does look like Minato except he has Kushina's face.''_ Jiraiya thought with a knowing smirk.

Naruto, having noticed Jiraiya eyeing him looked to the Toad Sage. ''Hey, what are you looking at me like that for spiky white-haired guy? Who are you?''

Hiruzen merely chuckled before he nodded at the Sannin. Chuckling, Jiraiya performs a summoning jutsu and after the smoke clears he appears standing on atop a red toad and he struck a pose.

''I'm glad you asked Naruto! I am the hermit of Mount Myoboku! The wise and immortal spirit! That's right! I am Jiraiya, the toad mountain sage!" Exclaimed Jiraiya.

 ***Cricket chirp***

Despite his flashy and cool introduction everyone else in the room was staring at him confused.

 _''Um, what? That pose..this guy is...weird.''_ Thought Naruto with a sweatdrop.

 _''What the...''_ Kurotsuchi thought with a deadpan expression.

 _''Oh boy...''_ Genma thought with an annoyed anime face.

Mako then snorted and pointed at the Sage. ''Yeah, the pervy sage is more like it.'' Said the Uchiha Jonin.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Hiruzen almost broke out laughing at hearing Mako's comment while Jiraiya face-vaulted. ''Woah Mako! I am not a pervert! I'm just inspired by youth and beauty! Not the beauty of vegetables or fruits but the ladies!'' Protested the Sage.

''Says the guy who likes to peep in bathhouses! You remember when you did that to me, Yugao, Kurenai, Rin, and Anko?! We put you in the hospital for a week!'' Mako said with an angry anime face while pointing a finger at him accusingly.

''Now now you two, we need to get back to business at hand. Naruto, this man is Jiraiya and he is one of the legendary Sannin.'' Hiruzen said.

''Wait...the Sannin? You mean..'' Naruto started to speak only for Kurotsuchi to finish his sentence.

''Jiraiya..the Sannin...you mean the Sannin of Konoha? The strongest ever of their generation?!'' Exclaimed the Iwa girl.

Tsunade then stepped up to say her part. ''That's right young lady. I'm Tsunade Senju who's also one of the Sannin.'' Tsunade introduced before pointing to Shizune. ''And that young lady there is my apprentice Shizune Kato who is also a Chunin like you three.''

''Hi guys! Nice to meet you, I'm Shizune!'' Greeted the black-haired girl. However, when she locked eyes with Kurotsuchi the two girls immediately went into each other's face.

 _''This girl looks like me! What kind of girl looks like me?!''_ Kurotsuchi thought as she stared Shizune down.

 _''No way, I didn't think I had a twin!''_ Thought Shizune returning the Iwa girl's stare.

Everyone else in the room eyed to two girls with raised eyebrows. Especially Naruto. _''Holy crap, she looks exactly like Kurotsuchi, however, there's only one Kurotsuchi for me!''_ Thought the blonde.

The two girls decided to perform several actions with Kurotsuchi starting first by raising her left hand up with her palm open as if giving high-five. Amazingly, Shizune repeated the action at the same time and now it was her turn to do something. Shizune turns around and just like what she did Kurotsuchi turned around at exactly the same time and suddenly they both immediately turned around at the same time like before.

 _''Not only are they like twins, they are literally mirroring each other and doing things at the same time.''_ Thought Naruto with a sweatdrop.

Genma was thinking the same exact thing. _''What the..from the back you can't even tell who's who except with the eyes.''_

Mako just simply walks over to join Hiruzen and the two Sannin in the room as the two girls continued to mimic each other's actions before Hiruzen cleared his throat getting their attention.

''Are you two girls done yet?'' Asked Hiruzen.

The two girls turn around and bowed before the Hokage as a sign of respect and to apologize for their little game of monkey see, monkey do.

''Oh, sorry Hokage-sama.'' The two girls said in unison making them look at each other.

''Hahahahaha, anyway, I've called Naruto here because Jiraiya wanted to see you about something.'' Hiruzen then motions for Jiraiya to stand up and speak his part.

''Alright Naruto, once again I am Jiraiya, one of Konoha's legendary Sannin and I have returned to the village for only one thing AND one thing only. BUT! First, let me say that I was your dad and mother's Jonin sensei.'' Declared the Toad Sage.

Naruto went wide-eyed at hearing that. ''Woah! You were my parents' Jonin?! That's awesome! So you obviously know who they are right?''

''That's right! Before you were born I made one promise to your parents and it was to take you under my wing!" Jiraiya proudly exclaimed.

Naruto then looked at Jiraiya confused. ''Take me under your wing? But, I already have a Jonin sensei.'' Naruto pointed to Mako who simply smiles.

''Well Naruto, I may be the best Jonin of my generation but this was something me, Lord Hokage, Tsunade-sama, and Master Jiraiya have talked about for the past few weeks. You've benefited from me so much but with Master Jiraiya you'll benefit even more.'' Said the Uchiha woman.

Kurotsuchi then had a look of sadness on her face. If that meant he would be under Jiraiya's wing would that mean he would have to leave their team?

Genma was also thinking the same thing. If that meant Naruto would have to leave team eleven that means their team would be nothing without him!

''Uh, Hokage-sama.'' Kurotsuchi spoke out with her hand raise.

''Hm? What is it Kurotsuchi?'' Asked Hiruzen.

''Since this pervert wants to take Naruto under his wing does that mean he'll be leaving Team Eleven?'' Asked Kurotsuchi.

Hiruzen took a few puffs from his pipe. ''No no, it's not the case Kurotsuchi. He'll still be part of team eleven.'' Said the Hokage earning a nod from Mako.

''Jiraiya will further explain it later to Naruto, for now I want to introduce you all to the fifth Hokage.'' Hiruzen then pointed to Tsunade who had a smug grin on her face.

''No way! You're not the fifth Hokage! I am!'' Naruto exclaimed while pointing his finger at Tsunade accusingly.

Tsunade merely snorted at the blonde Chunin's antics. ''Ha, better luck next time Gaki.'' Tsunade said flicking Naruto on his forehead.

''Ow!'' Naruto rubbed his forehead before turning his attention to Hiruzen. ''No way old man! You once said that spot was reserved for me!''

''Hahahaha, sorry Naruto! But with how things are right now with the Akatsuki and Obito's assault I needed someone who will be able to take over for me once I retire tomorrow!'' Hiruzen laughed.

Naruto, knowing that there wouldn't be any point in arguing any further gave in. ''Fine! Tsunade-sama can be Hokage but when I'm older I'll take over since as the sixth Hokage she'll be a baa-chan by then"

Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle into her hand at those words. ''Actually Naruto, while you see that I appear to be in my twenties I am actually fifty-one years old.''

Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma screamed in disbelief hearing that.

''WHAAAA! You're already in your fifties?!'' Exclaimed the blonde earning a nod from the Sannin. ''Alright then! I'll call you baa-chan starting now!"

A tic-mark then formed on Tsunade's head and quickly she stomped over to Naruto and looked him square in the eye. ''Naruto...don't ever call me baa-chan you got that Gaki?'' Tsunade whispered in an evil tone.

The sheer killer intent Tsunade gave made everyone in the room shiver in fear.

 _''Oh shit, I don't remember the killing intent being this strong.''_ Mako thought with a sweatdrop.

 _''Goddamn..now I am never going to peek on her ever again.''_ Thought Jiraiya with his eyes turning completely white.

 _''Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.''_ Hiruzen thought whilst shaking his head.

 _''Oh God, please don't do that again Naruto.''_ Shizune thought.

Naruto then nods as fast as his neck allowed. Satisfied with the fear that showed in his eyes Tsunade then smiled sweetly before leaning back. ''Good boy, your parents would be so proud of how polite you are.'' She said before walking back to join the others. Tsunade then turns to face the three Chunin.

''As sensei here said, tomorrow I will be officially inaugurated as the fifth Hokage. Now everyone, Hiruzen-sensei here asked me to be his successor for many reasons. One, he's getting..''

''Old?'' Said Naruto making Hiruzen face-vault.

Tsunade let out a small giggle before continuing. ''Exactly Naruto. The second reason is that with the recent attack on the village from the Akatsuki and Obito I highly believe the stress that comes with dealing with your village being partially destroyed twice would be too much for the old man. Last reason is that I am literally the only one who is willing to take the position unlike that PERV over there.'' Tsunade gave Jiraiya a look of sheer annoyance making the Sage put his hands up in mock surrender.

The three Chunin nod in understanding.

''So, that's all I've wanted to see you three for, Naruto you will remain here and speak with us and Jiraiya. Kurotsuchi, Genma you guys are free to go. Last note is tomorrow at twelve come to the front of the tower so Tsunade can announce her position as the next Hokage.'' Hiruzen then turned to look at Shizune. ''You may join them too Shizune to get better acquainted if you'd like?''

Nodding, Shizune walked over to the other two Chunin and the three of them left the office leaving Naruto alone with Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Mako.

''So, why do you want to take me under your wing pervy sage?'' Asked Naruto.

''Woah! I'm not a pervy sage! I am a Toad Sage!" Jiraiya protested.

''Pfft, whatever! If Mako-sensei says your a pervy sage then you are to me!"

Jiraiya groaned in annoyance before he continued to speak. ''Anyway, we're getting off topic Naruto. The reason I wanted to take you under my wing is because again, I was your father and mother's Jonin sensei I feel it is in my dept to help make you more stronger than you already are.''

Naruto then looked at Jiraiya with excitement. ''Really? You can make me even stronger than Mako-sensei has?!"

''That's right! That's why I want us to leave by the middle of next week!"

Naruto then tilted his head on confusion. ''Huh? Leave? What do you mean leave?''

Hiruzen was about to speak only for Mako to step up. ''Naruto, I've trained you for almost five months and I must say you have been a very good student to me. However, with the threat that bastard Obito said looms over us I firmly believe if you trained under Jiraiya you will be the one who will protect us from whom or whatever Obito was talking about.''

Naruto smiled at the words Mako was saying before Jiraiya continued to speak his part.

''Alright Naruto. Tell me what jutsu Mako here has taught you since she became your sensei.''

Naruto placed a finger on his chin. ''Let's see, she taught me a few things besides jutsu like advanced tae kwon do techniques and helped me become even better with my kunai marksmanship and better at kenjutsu. In regards to jutsu she taught me how to do the Rasengan.''

Jiraiya then looked at Mako with an amazed look on his face. ''Really Mako? You taught him the Rasengan?''

''Mmhm, that's right and he mastered it in the span of an hour or two while it took me a week.'' Said the Uchiha woman.

Jiraiya's amazed look then turned into one of shock. ''Wait a minute, did you say an hour or two!?''

Mako nodded in response.

''No way! It took the fourth three years to master that technique!'' Jiraiya then turned to look at Naruto. ''Let me see it Naruto!"

Complying, Naruto nods and held his hand out and immediately he formed the technique.

Jiraiya stared at the boy in amazement. _''Wow...I wasn't expecting him to have learned the Rasengan so quickly Minato, looks like your son will surpass you one day.''_

After regaining his composure he decided to get straight to the point on why he wanted to take Naruto to train under him. ''Alright Naruto, let me get straight to the point. I, Jiraiya of the Sannin wish to take you away from Konoha for five years and train you as requested by your mother, father, and your Jonin sensei to make you the most powerful shinobi of your generation and to surpass your father like he hopes for.''

Naruto almost jumped for joy until he took noticed of one part of the Sannin's sentence. ''Wait, did you say...five years?''

Jiraiya nodded. ''That's right, in five years which is the time your parents and sensei told me to take you away from the village and like I said earlier, make you even more powerful than you already are! What do you say?''

Naruto looked at the ground hiding his emotions. ''F-five..years..?''

Seeing the boy looking down as if he was sulking Mako was about to walk up to the blonde Chunin only for him to back away as she approached him. ''Naruto?''

He then looked up and his face showed an emotion they couldn't decipher. ''Five years? Why five years?'' Naruto asked.

Hiruzen decided to speak hoping he could explain to the boy more clearly. ''Naruto, your mother and father requested this when they passed away. Your father asked Mako to be your sensei and said that after you made Chunin they wanted Jiraiya to take you under his wing.''

Mako and Jiraiya nodded.

Naruto, despite the excitement of being trained under one of the most powerful shinobi ever to come out of Konoha still didn't know how he should even feel about the situation since he would be leaving for five years..five years away from Kurotsuchi. He then turned and walked over to the door to the office.

''Naruto where are you going?'' Asked Jiraiya.

Naruto stopped just as he opened the door and looked down at the floor. ''I..need a moment.'' The blonde teen then walked out the door closing it behind him leaving the four older shinobi alone.

The four shinobi in the room sighed.

''Oh man, I knew he wasn't going to take it well.'' Mako said rubbing her temple.

''I know, I was actually expecting a more positive response from the boy.'' Jiraiya quipped while scratching his chin.

''It shouldn't be surprising actually, after all being away from the village and his teammates for five years isn't what would hurt him you know.'' Said Hiruzen.

''Oh? If that's not the reason then what would prevent him from accepting Jiraiya's offer?'' Tsunade asked.

Mako simply smiled tenderly before she answered the blonde Sannin's question. ''Let's just say this Lady Tsunade. Naruto and his teammate Kurotsuchi have...a bond. A special kind of bond. One that would never be broken.'' The Jonin said with Hiruzen nodding in agreement.

Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded in understanding at what Mako was telling them.

''I see, I'll give the boy as much time as he needs to think it over.'' Jiraiya said.

 **-Streets of Konoha-**

''Wow, Konoha is almost exactly like how I remember! Except with some of the streets and buildings still destroyed.'' Shizune said as she, Kurotsuchi, and Genma are seen walking through the parts of the marketplace that had been repaired. ''So it was the Akatsuki who attacked right?'' Shizune asked.

''That's right, they attacked during the Chunin exam finals to try and capture the five Jinchuuriki who were participating. Naruto is one of them.'' Genma answered.

''And then everyone including the five Kage kicked Akatsuki ass thus, saving the village and keeping the Jinchuuriki safe. Some S-ranked organization.'' Snorted Kurotsuchi.

''Oh that's right, I heard that Naruto was the Kyuubi's container. Must have been hard for him growing up was it?'' Shizune asked.

Kurotsuchi and Genma nodded at the girl's question.

''This village is just full of judgmental idiots who can't see a person's true self in the inside, but rather the exterior or any negative thing they've heard about the person.'' Said Kurotsuchi in disgust.

Shizune simply nodded, there were two questions she wanted to ask Kurotsuchi the moment she saw her. ''By the way Kurotsuchi, I have two questions to ask you.''

Kurotsuchi looked at Shizune with an eyebrow raised. ''What would those questions be?''

Shizune cleared her throat before continuing. ''Question number one, how come you're wearing the Iwa kunoichi outfit, the Iwa Chunin vest and the red headband with a Konoha symbol?''

''Oh boy, I get those all the time Shizune so the answer is this. My grandfather is the Tsuchikage and he sent me here almost five years as an exchange student much like Lord Hokage did with his grandson Konohamaru to try and improve relations between Iwa and Konoha since we never really get along.'' Explained the Iwa girl.

''I see, now on to my second question...what's the relationship between you and Naruto?'' Shizune asked with a perverted smile.

Genma almost broke out laughing at Shizune's question while Kurotsuchi almost tripped. ''Uh, well um.. we're best friends.'' Kurotsuchi said hoping her answer would take Shizune's mind off her question.

Shizune simply nodded before she stopped in front of a house. ''Well, here's my house you two! It was nice spending some time with you but my bed needs me to rest on it! Bye!" Shizune unlocked the door to her house and darted in slamming the door behind her right in Kurotsuchi and Genma's face.

''So, I wonder what Naruto is talking to those four about.'' Genma wondered.

''Beats me, but it must be super important since it involves a Sannin.'' Kurotsuchi said with a shrug.

Genma checked his little watch and saw that it was already four in the evening. ''Well Kurotsuchi, I should be heading home because my mom would want me to help prepare dinner so I'll be seeing you. Fill me in later on what Naruto was talking to Jiraiya about alright?''

''Pfft, alright Genma, later.'' Kurotsuchi waved to her teammate good-bye before turning to walk back to her apartment.

 **-Kurotsuchi's apartment, seven o'clock-**

After arriving home Kurotsuchi is now seen cleaning up her dinner by washing the plates and pans. With her self-given chores done she then goes into her room to change into her night clothes which consisted of a black t-shirt with the kanji for earth on the back, light brown shorts that ended just around her mid-thighs and mesh leggings.

She then walks into the living room and sits on the couch and grabs a book off the table and opens it. There was one thought however that she couldn't get out of her head and it was why Naruto had to have a talk with Jiraiya.

''I wonder what they talked about, hope he'll tell me tomorrow when I get him for the inauguration.'' Kurotsuchi said to herself as she flips through the pages of her book.

 **-Naruto's apartment, the next day-**

''Hey Naruto let's go! It's time for Lady Tsunade's inauguration!'' Kurotsuchi called out as she knocks on his door.

She was greeted by silence before she heard footsteps and the door opened and she was greeted by Naruto's face. However, instead of his usual happy face he appeared to be a bit saddened about something.

''Naruto what's wrong?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

Naruto only adjusted his clothes before putting on a fake smile. ''Nothing Kurotsuchi! It's nothing, let's go!'' He then walked out of his apartment and locked the door behind him. He then takes Kurotsuchi's hand and walks off with her towards the Hokage's tower.

''Are you sure nothing's bothering you Naruto?'' Kurotsuchi asked as they continue their walk.

Naruto looked at her with that same fake smile he had earlier. ''Yeah! No need to worry!''

Kurotsuchi however knew he was lying. Deciding to drop the issue she simply shrugged. ''Well alright then Naruto.''

 **-Hokage's tower-**

The camera shows a large crowd gathering in front of the Hokage's tower. Most of it consisted of the village's shinobi and among them were Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma who were standing beside each other. Next to them were the badly injured team seven with Sasuke who had casts on all his limbs putting him on a motorized wheelchair while Sakura had a hugely swollen right eye and a cast on her nose from when Fuu knocked her out during the elimination rounds and Ino was on crutches.

Among the others were Kiba Inuzuka and a now recovered Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, Yukari Nishizumi, Shino Aburame. The only one missing was Shikamaru Nara the lazy boy who quit being a shinobi since he said it was and Shino quoted ''Too much of a fucking drag.''

Joining the Genin were the Jonin Mako Uchiha, Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi and they were all looking upwards towards the roof where a figure stood tall and proud before them. Removing the Hokage's hat the revealed Tsunade looked at the crowd and began to speak.

''From this day forward, I, Tsunade Senju will fulfill Lord Hiruzen's request and protect you all and Konohagakure as the fifth Hokage!"

The crowed below then erupted in applause and cheers before their newest leader.

''Woo-hoo! Go baa-chan!'' Naruto shouted.

''At least the old man can die peacefully.'' Kurotsuchi said jokingly.

''Alright! Go Tsunade-sama!" Genma called out.

''YOSH! LADY TSUNADE IS OUR NEWEST AND MOST YOUTHFUL HOKAGE YET!'' Guy, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere screamed out.

Tsunade, hearing the various cheers from the crowd turns around and nods at Hiruzen. ''I promise sensei, I'll protect the village for you.''


	18. His Decision

Episode Eighteen: Naruto's decision

 **-Konoha central park-**

It has been over a week since Naruto was offered to be trained by Jiraiya, the man who was one of the legendary Sannin. However, ever since then he has not given the Sannin an answer and has been avoiding him since.

Currently Naruto and Kurotsuchi are seen eating at a table in Konoha's central park in the early afternoon having a great time and enjoying each other's presence.

''Wow Naruto, your cooking tastes much better than it usually does!" Exclaimed Kurotsuchi as she takes another bite from Naruto's homemade smoked salmon.

''Well, Naruto Uzumaki always makes the best food for you Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto said with his trademark grin.

Kurotsuchi noticed one thing about Naruto, ever since he had that talk with Jiraiya the Iwa girl wondered why Naruto was asking to spend so much more time with her. It's not that she minded at all it's just that it was even more frequent than usual.

''Naruto, I have a question if you don't mind me asking?''

Looking up from his plate Naruto raised an eyebrow at his best friend. ''Hm? What is it Kurotsuchi?''

''Just this, I know we hang out and spend time with each other all day almost every day but since you had that talk with that Sage guy you've been asking me to spend a lot more time with you than we usually do. Why's that? Not that I'm complaining because I absolutely love being around you.'' Said the Iwa girl.

Naruto simply looked at Kurotsuchi confused. ''Really? I haven't noticed at all.''

Kurotsuchi raised her eyebrow at what he said. ''You mean you haven't noticed that I love to be around you?''

''Oh no! That's not what I meant! I meant that I never noticed that I was asking to spend a lot more time with you than normal is all.'' Naruto quickly said.

Kurotsuchi let that slide but decided to elaborate a bit more. ''Naruto, I've noticed that you don't seem as happy as you normally are and I'm very worried, please tell me what's bothering you.'' Kurotsuchi looked at Naruto in the eyes to show him that she was genuinely worried about him.

Naruto knew that when it came to anything that was bothering him he can always talk to Kurotsuchi no matter what it was. Sighing, he took a few minutes to figure out what he wanted to say to her.

''Well, you remember when Jiraiya said he wanted to take me under his wing?'' Naruto asked earning a nod from Kurotsuchi. Naruto was about to continue but decided that it would be better to tell Kurotsuchi in private away from prying eyes and ears. ''Actually Kurotsuchi, you know what? I don't want to tell you in public so can I come to your apartment tonight so we can talk about this privately?''

Kurotsuchi was about to ask what made it so important that he wanted to talk to her in private about it but decided to let it go. ''Of course Naruto, come by around eight okay? I'll be waiting.''

Naruto smiled at his best friend and Kurotsuchi returned it with a tender smile of her own. For the next hour the two of them spent the afternoon finishing up Naruto's meals before they parted ways.

 **-Streets of Konoha-**

After parting ways with Kurotsuchi Naruto is now seen walking through Konoha's shopping area with his hands in his pocket and a sad look on his face. He was afraid of the reaction he'd get from Kurotsuchi when he tells her that Jiraiya intends on taking him away for a few years. When he turned a corner he bumped into Genma and the two teenage boys fell on their asses.

''Ow! My ass!'' Naruto exclaimed while rubbing said body part. ''Huh? Oh hey Genma.'' Naruto looked up and saw his teammate.

''Urgh, my ass! Oh hey Naruto.'' Genma said and the two boys help each other up. ''So what's going on? I haven't seen you since you had the talk with that Sannin Jiraiya.''

Naruto winced at those words, he wanted to tell Kurotsuchi first but since Genma is a fellow male he'd understand his predicament. ''Well Genma, you remember when Mako-sensei and the old man said Jiraiya wants to take me under his wing?''

Genma nodded, ''Yeah, is there a problem with that? We thought you'd be leaving team eleven but you're not so that's great.''

Naruto let out a heavy sigh, ''There's a problem, they said I'm not leaving team eleven which is true but..''

Genma took notice of the somber mood Naruto appeared to be in. He took Naruto by the arm and dragged him into a secluded alleyway to talk in private. ''Alright Naruto, what's with the somber mood? Something bothering you?''

''It's..about me being under Jiraiya's wing..'' Said Naruto.

Genma raised his eyebrow at this, the somber mood Naruto was in was now making him wonder what the heck was going on. ''Okay then, what about it?''

''Well, me leaving team eleven is partially true, but it's also false.'' Continued the blonde.

Genma narrowed his eyes at Naruto.''Go on.''

Naruto only nodded before continuing. ''He said that...he wants to take me away from the village for five years so I can focus on our one-on-one training sessions so that I can become the most powerful shinobi of our generation..''

Genma's eyes went wide at what he was just told. His friend and teammate Naruto Uzumaki would be leaving Konoha for five years?! Five freaking years?!

''Have you..told Kurotsuchi yet?'' Genma asked,

''No, I haven't thought I plan on telling her tonight and giving her my answer.'' Naruto said.

''You know Naruto, in all honesty I think you should accept this opportunity you know?'' Genma sighed.

Naruto looked up at Genma. ''What? Why?''

''Easy, who would deny the chance to train with a Sannin? I mean, he did say that he was your parent's Jonin sensei right? So there's an opportunity to learn from him what he taught your mom and dad.'' Genma inquired.

''You really think so?''

''Definitely, Mako-sensei is the best from her generation and she's taught you a lot of things but with Jiraiya, you'll learn from an even more experienced shinobi.''

''But, what about Kurotsuchi? I'm afraid of what she'll say and I don't want to leave her.'' Naruto protested.

Genma simply shook his head. ''You know Naruto, you really should talk this over with Kurotsuchi. Sorry about your predicament brother but you should probably talk this out with her. I need to finish running errands for my mom. I'll see you later Naruto.''

Genma waved his friend good-bye leaving Naruto by himself in the alleyway.

 _''I wonder what Mako-sensei would say.''_ Naruto thought before walking out of the alleyway and went to the Uchiha compound.

 **-Uchiha compound-**

*Knock knock*

Naruto arrived at the Uchiha compound and despite knocking on the door for about ten minutes he still hasn't gotten an answer. Just then the door to the compound open and Naruto was greeted by someone who he instantly mistook for Mako. She appeared to be slightly older.

''Um, hello. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, one of Mako Uchiha's students.'' Naruto greeted the woman.

''Ah, Naruto. Mako talked to me about you so please come in. I'm Mikoto Uchiha her cousin and Sasuke's mother.'' The woman introduced herself.

''Oh, you're Mako-sensei's cousin and that asshole's mother?'' Naruto asked.

Mikoto giggled at Naruto's bold statement. ''That's right, come on I'll take you to Mako.'' Mikoto motioned for Naruto to follow and the two of them walk through the compound for several minutes before Sasuke appeared on his motorized wheelchair.

''Hn, what the heck are you doing here dobe?'' Asked the jacked up Uchiha.

''Not seeing you that's what. Say, aren't you and your team the only ones who didn't make Chunin?'' Naruto asked in a mocking manner.

''Hn, they only made you Chunin because they felt bad for you.'' Sasuke retorted.

''And they didn't make you Chunin because your team is trash.'' Naruto said.

Mikoto then spun Sasuke while in chair around and kicked it sending it careening down the hallway. ''Sorry about my son's rudeness Naruto. He was born like that, seriously if you saw the face he had on when he was born you'd laugh!" Mikoto said before another voice was heard.

''Oh Naruto, what are you doing here?'' The revealed Mako asked as she walks down the hallway.

''Mako-sensei! I...well I came to talk to you about something.'' Naruto said.

Mako, knowing what it was placed her hand on her student's shoulder. ''It's about Jiraiya's five-year training trip is it?''

''Yeah..I don't know what I should do...I've talked to Genma about it and he said to talk to Kurotsuchi about it but I wanted to hear what you had to say first.'' Said Naruto.

''I see, so you wanted to see me first before talking to her is that right?'' Mako asked just to make sure.

''Yeah.''

Nodding her head, Mako thanked her cousin Mikoto before she took Naruto along with her and after walking down another hallway into one of the many houses on the compound they finally arrived in Mako's room.

''Wow Mako-sensei, your room is really nice.'' Complimented the blonde as he marveled at how neat and arranged the room was.

''Is it really? I never really payed attention to it but thank you Naruto.'' Mako then took a seat on her bed and motioned for Naruto to sit in the chair next to the desk.

Walking over Naruto takes the chair and notices a team picture and saw a young Mako and two other Genin he assumed were her teammates. Behind them was a woman wearing a Jonin vest and had beautiful red hair and a big grin on her face.

''Wow sensei, your sensei is really beautiful.'' Said the blonde before turning to face Mako he takes the chair and moves it closer to the Jonin and sat on it.

 _''Your mother was a very beautiful woman indeed Naruto.''_ Thought Mako, ''Thank you Naruto, so what is it exactly about the offer from Jiraiya you want to discuss?'' Asked Mako.

''Well, it's just the fact that I'll be leaving Konoha for five-years.'' Answered the blonde.

''You don't want to leave Kurotsuchi for so long do you?'' Mako knew why Naruto was feeling uneasy about the training trip. She knew that before they'd tell him he wouldn't accept it right off the bat.

''Yeah..I don't want to leave her.'' Naruto said with a drawn out sigh.

Mako already knew why Naruto would never want to leave Kurotsuchi for such a long time. Though she always knew she decided to ask him why he didn't want to leave her. ''Naruto, I want to ask you a question that's personal. You don't have to answer me if you wish okay?''

Naruto looked up at his teacher and nodded. ''I'll tell you sensei. Kurotsuchi and Genma don't know, especially Kurotsuchi.''

Mako smiled before motioning him to continue.

Naruto then steeled himself for the words that were about to come out of his mouth. He'd never told anyone before even Kurotsuchi but since times were dire now he had to let it out. ''Mako-sensei, the only reason I don't want to leave Kurotsuchi for five years is because..'' Naruto almost finished his sentence but he stopped the last second.

Mako moved closer to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Naruto, it's okay you can tell me.''

Sighing, Naruto looked up at his teacher. ''I don't want to leave her because..I love her..'' Declared the blonde.

Mako closed her eyes and let out a big smile. She knew, she always knew there were feelings stronger than friendship between the two. ''Naruto, think about it. If you train with Jiraiya you will come back more of a man than you already are and not to mention that Kurotsuchi would be thrilled by how strong you will become. Talk to her, tell her how you feel, take her for a walk or something.''

Naruto blushed at that, tell Kurotsuchi he loves her?! ''B-but, what if she doesn't love me? I mean, she only views me as just her best friend and nothing more! Oh god what would she say if I tell her I love her?!'' Naruto said in panic.

Mako giggled into her hand. ''Naruto don't think such negative thoughts. I'm sure Kurotsuchi would be thrilled, surprised, but thrilled if you tell her you love her. It would be better to tell her now then wait five years later you know.''

Naruto then realized that Mako was right. He wouldn't be seeing Kurotsuchi for five years so it would be better to let those feelings out now. ''I-I'll try, tonight I'm going to her apartment to talk to her about this.''

''There you go, that's the Naruto I know. Now Naruto, I have to take care of some clan things now so go ahead and talk to Kurotsuchi and let her know what your decision is because even if you leave I'm sure she'll be happy.''

Nodding, Naruto got up from the chair and left the room leaving Mako by herself.

 _''I sure hope Kurotsuchi will take it well.''_ Mako thought before leaving her room.

 **-Kurotsuchi's apartment, 8 PM-**

As usual we see Kurotsuchi performing her usual evening activities such as sweeping her house and washing the dishes from her dinner. Instead of her usual Iwa kunoichi outfit she was wearing her usual night clothes.

While she was wiping of the counter-tops she heard a knock on the door. ''Hang on! I'm coming.'' She called out as she tosses the paper towel away.

Walking over to the door she opens it and there Naruto was standing twiddling his fingers. ''Um, hi Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto greeted.

''Hey Naruto, come on in.'' Kurotsuchi moved out of the way so Naruto could walk into her apartment. Doing so the blonde makes his way over to her table in the kitchen and sat down.

Closing the door, Kurotsuchi then walked over to join her blonde knucklehead and sat across from him. With the both of them seated Kurotsuchi broke the silence.

''So Naruto, what is it that was so important that you wanted to talk to to me in private?'' Asked the pink-eyed girl.

Naruto let out a long, drawn out sigh. ''Well, as you know that Sannin Jiraiya wants to train me to make me even stronger than I already am. Mako-sensei and old man said that I wouldn't be leaving team eleven remember?''

"Yeah, I remember.'' Said Kurotsuchi.

''Well, that's true..but it's also a false statement. What Jiraiya intends to do is..'' Naruto stopped for a moment. He looked at Kurotsuchi in the eyes and saw that she was eyeing him with curiosity.

''Jiraiya..intends to do what Naruto?'' Kurotsuchi questioned.

Naruto sighed once more, looking up he takes Kurotsuchi's hands into his own and looked her straight in the eyes. ''Jiraiya wants to take me away from Konoha for five years on the training trip.'' Naruto said with all the confidence he could muster.

Kurotsuchi's eye's grew wide. Naruto, her first friend when she came to Konoha, her best friend, the boy she loved would be away on a five year training trip.

The air in the kitchen fell victim to silence as the two teenagers continued to stare at each other for several minutes. Naruto, feeling like he had done something wrong almost let go of Kurotsuchi before the girl pulled him back.

''Kurotsuchi?'' Naruto noticed that she was now looking at the floor. He swore he saw her frown but he couldn't tell from the angle he was looking her at.

''Naruto..'' Kurotsuchi managed to say.

Naruto knew Kurotsuchi wouldn't take it well, he knew that he would have to tell her sooner or later. He hoped however, that whatever decision he made about ths training trip with Jiraiya Kurotsuchi will accept it and cheer him on. He wanted to become stronger, he knew that being away with Jiraiya for years would be the best choice but he wanted to know what his best friend thought.

''...''

''K-Kurotsuchi?'' Naruto was about to speak until Kurotsuchi lifted her head up and saw something he didn't expect. Instead of tears Naruto saw that she had a look akin to a proud parent and determination.

''Naruto, you are one lucky son of a gun you know that!'' Kurotsuchi exclaimed.

Naruto went from worried to confused in an instant. ''Huh? What do you mean?''

''Hehe, I mean, you're so lucky you have one of the legendary Sannin requesting to take you under his wing. For five years too!" Kurotsuchi said excitedly.

''But..five years Kurotsuchi..'' Naruto was about to protest but Kurotsuchi held her hand up silencing him.

''Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. You know, I did train with you when we were kids and we've trained with Mako-sensei for the past five months. I know I helped make you better than the little helpless boy I found almost five years ago. With sensei she helped you become even better than I made you. With Jiraiya however, he will make you even better than me or Mako-sensei combined. You know that do you? So I say go train with that Sage.''

Naruto was even more confused at this, he expected Kurotsuchi to take it well but she was directly encouraging him to go and accept Jiraiya's offer. ''Are..are you sure Kurotsuchi?''

Kurotsuchi nodded. ''Mmhm. Go on, accept his offer.''

''But...I won't see you for five years.'' Naruto said.

Kurotsuchi smiled a smile that Naruto saw was fake. He knew deep down that happy demeanor that she was hurting inside. ''I know Naruto, I know. But you'll become stronger in five years training with Jiraiya then you will training with me or Mako-sensei could make you in one-hundred years. You really should accept this offer.''

Naruto let go of Kurotsuchi's hands and thought about it momentarily. He knew that Kurotsuchi was totally right. ''Kurotsuchi...are you sure..?''

Kurotsuchi nodded in response. ''Oh heck yeah, I'm sure Naruto. While you're gone me and Genma will continuously work with sensei to become even stronger ourselves. When you come back I bet the three of us will become the strongest of our generation!"

''Heh heh, you're right Kurotsuchi...'' Naruto looked down for a moment before returning his gaze back to Kurotsuchi. ''So..you're okay with me leaving with Jiraiya? Are you positive?''

''Naruto, I'm positive. It's your choice and what kind of best friend would I be if I made the decision for you and kept you here while you could be out there getting stronger with Jiraiya? I would be the most selfish person ever and a horrible best friend.'' Kurotsuchi said.

Kurotsuchi was definitely right on point there and he knew it. Smiling, he then got up and walked over to the door. ''You're so right Kurotsuchi, watch when I come back I'll be so much stronger and I'll definitely be able to finally defeat you in a spar!''

Kurotsuchi got up and walked over to Naruto and opened the door for him, a hand on her hip and her eyebrow raised. ''Oh? Is that so Naruto?''

''Oh yeah! It's a promise!'' Declared the blonde.

''Really now, if that's the case I'll hold you up to that promise when you get back.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Oh that's a promise I intend to keep Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto said before Kurotsuchi urged him out of the door.

''Pfft, whatever you say Naruto, now go home and get some rest, you'll be leaving soon right?''

''I guess I am, Kurotsuchi.''

Hearing her name, Kurotsuchi looked at Naruto with a questioning look. ''Yeah, what is it?''

''Kurotsuchi..I...there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time..'' Naruto's cheeks turned a tint of red and seeing the nervousness he was exhibiting Kurotsuchi poked him in the chest a few times getting his attention.

''Naruto, whatever it is that you want to tell me..you should wait until you come back. I can tell you're just not ready to say whatever it is that you want to say yet but you know what? I can wait.'' Kurotsuchi said giving him a tender smile.

''You sure? Waiting five years to hear some nonsense from me is an awful long time.'' Inquired Naruto.

''Don't worry about it, I'll be right here waiting for you and I can't wait to hear what you want to tell me. Okay?'' Said Kurotsuchi. ''Now go, it's getting late.''

''O-okay Kurotsuchi..goodnight.'' Naruto waved good-bye and walked down the hallway. Kurotsuchi watched him walk until he descended completely down the stairs out of sight.

Left alone in the hallway Kurotsuchi walked into her apartment and closed the door shut and leaned her back against the wall. Sobs were heard in the quiet apartment and the camera zooms in close to Kurotsuchi's face.

''F-five years...without you Naruto...'' Kurotsuchi sobbed before wiping her tears away only for more to replace the ones she had wiped. She then went into her room to sleep hoping the sadness she felt would leave in the morning.

 **-Hokage's office, one hour later-**

''Oi, I knew being Hokage involved a lot of paper work but I didn't expect this much!" Said an agitated Tsunade as she scrambled to get through the rest of the day's paperwork. By her side was Jiraiya who appeared to be going over a list titled ''Jutsu to teach Naruto.''

''Tell me about it, now you know why I refused to become Hokage.'' Said the Toad Sage.

''Oh shut the hell up with that excuse. You denied the request over three times so you can continue your so-called research you perverted bastard.'' Tsunade snorted putting emphasis on the word research.

Jiraiya opened his mouth to protest but shrugged as he knew Tsunade was right. ''Yeah, you're right as always.''

Just then the door to the office opened and in walked Naruto Uzumaki who confidently walks his way over to the Sage.

''Oh hey Naruto what are you doing here so late?'' Asked Tsunade.

''To see Jiraiya.'' Answered the Naruto as he walks up to the Sage.

Jiraiya noticed the look in Naruto's eyes and saw fire and determination in them and knew what he had come to see him for. ''So..you've made your decision huh?''

''Oh yeah, Jiraiya of the Sannin, I, Naruto Uzumaki accept your request to be trained under you.'' Naruto declared with confidence.

Tsunade smiled at her fellow Sannin. ''Lucky you Jiraiya, looks like the Gaki decided to accept your request after all.''

Jiraiya, shocked at hearing the young Chunin accept his offer smiled with pride. ''Alright then Naruto. I will do everything in my power to make you the best shinobi you can be. Starting tomorrow our five year training trip begins!''


	19. Their Temporary Good-Bye

Episode Nineteen: Their Temporary Good-bye

 **-Naruto's apartment, 5 AM-**

*Beep beep beep*

The alarm clock in Naruto's room roared to life immediately waking up our favorite blonde knucklehead. Groaning in annoyance Naruto slowly gets up from his bed and sat on the edge of it. Rubbing his eyes he looks out the window and saw the sun just barely rising over the horizon.

 _''Still the crack of dawn..well it's kinda before the crack of dawn.''_ Thought Naruto as he got up to get dressed. Just then he remembered today. Today was the day he will leave with the Toad Sage and one of Konoha's legendary Sannin...for five years.

''Five years..'' Naruto whispered to himself as he took out his assault pack he had prepared the night before when he told Jiraiya he accepted the request to train him. Taking some fresh clothes and his towel he heads into the shower.

After finishing his shower Naruto heads back into his room to stow away his dirty clothes into a laundry bag and store it in the closet and locking it shut. He then heads over to his dresser to pick up his headband and his ninjato and sai which were laid out neatly on it. After strapping his ninjato on his back and the sai on his hips he looks slightly to his left and looked at the single picture frame that was on the dresser.

He smiles and picks it up to give one last good look as he won't be seeing it in years. It was team eleven's team portrait. In the picture was him standing on the far left side with his trademark grin plastering his face. Smiling, he looks to his left and saw Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, his best friend who was riding him piggy-back style, her arms placed on his shoulders with a huge smile on her face and winking at the camera.

He closed his eyes and blushed for a second before looking at the picture again and this time he turned his eyes on Genma right next to him using his senbon as a toothpick. The sight of brown-haired teen using his senbon as a toothpick more so a weapon made him chuckle. He then moves on and looks at the last person in the photo. It was his Jonin sensei, Mako Uchiha who was smiling at the camera with a 'V' sign.

''I'll miss you all..'' Naruto whispered to himself setting the picture down. He then spent the next half hour going over the list of things he packed for the trip such as hygiene products, extra clothes and a few scrolls for sealing he nods and walks over to his drawer and grabs his orange combat jacket. He then turns off the light and leaves the room locking the door. With his room secured, he walks over to his kitchen and gives it a good, long look before nodding. ''Hope my ramen doesn't expire by the time I get back.''

With mini final inspection of his kitchen completed he shuts off all the lights and walks out his front door. Closing it he then locks it before placing a hand on it. ''I'll miss you apartment. Try to stay clean for me ya know?''

He then walks away and heads towards the main gate wear Jiraiya wanted to meet him.

 **-Kurotsuchi's apartment, same time-**

*Ring ring* *Ring ring*

''Urgh.''

The sounds of her ever annoying alarm clock instantly woke Kurotsuchi up and the pink-eyed Iwa girl slowly sits up on her bed. ''I really need a new alarm.'' The Iwa teen grumbled before sitting on the edge of her bed. Out of extreme agitation she performs a scaled down version of her signature quicklime jutsu and the clock's alarm became muffled from how much she spewed at the device.

She gets up and walks over to her dresser and looks into the mirror. _''Ugh, talk about bedhead..''_ She then remembered what would this morning and she resisted the urge to start crying. _''Oh right...Naruto...he's leaving for five years...''_ Thought the Iwa girl as she takes fresh clothes and heads into the shower.

With the shower done she comes back into her room and puts her dirty clothes in a laundry bag. Heading over to her dresser she takes out a comb and tends to her hair for a few minutes. With her morning deeds done she once again looks into the mirror and gives herself a good look. She stood like that for a minute before she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes.

When she realize that she was about to cry she shook her head for a moment to prevent such a fate. _''No! No crying! I have to remain strong! After all Naruto has always seen me as a tough girl.''_

She continues putting on the rest of her clothes and noticed the little picture that was resting on her dresser. Picking it up she saw her team portrait, the same exact one Naruto had looked at earlier. She looks at Naruto in the picture and smiles before hugging the picture tightly.

Now fully dressed, Kurotsuchi takes her Iwa vest, her red Konoha headband and her katana and heads out the door of her apartment. Closing it she leans against the the door and looked down on the floor. ''Naruto...''

Despite the heavy emotion she was feeling at the moment she managed to regain her composure and walked down the hallway and out the building. Her destination; Konoha's main gate.

 **-Streets of Konoha-**

''Man, this shit sucks..'' A visibly tired Genma said as he walks through the quiet streets of the shopping district. ''Five years..five fucking years..without him..'' Genma, being too tired to pay attention to his surroundings turns a corner and bumps into someone with enough force to make him and the unknown person fall on their asses.

''Ow! Sorry about that.'' Genma said rubbing his ass and when he opened his eyes he saw Naruto in the same position as him.

''Hey! Watch where you're walking!'' Naruto exclaimed before noticing he had bumped into his teammate. ''Oh, hey Genma.''

''Hey man, what's up?'' Genma asked as they both get up.

''Oh...you know...I'm just walking around the village for a bit to get a good feel about it since I'm..you know.'' Naruto explained.

''That's right..you're leaving in a bit are you?'' Asked Genma.

''Yeah...I have to meet Jiraiya at the main gate in about thirty minutes.''

Genma hadn't expected Naruto to leave so soon, he had gotten up so early hoping he could catch Naruto before he left and that he did. ''Naruto.''

Hearing his name be called Naruto looked at his teammate. 'Yeah?''

''I hope you learn a lot when you're out there. I mean who knows what that Jiraiya will teach you or what places you'll go visit. I just wanted to say I wish you the best of luck okay? Come back and show me how much stronger you will become. In return I, Genma Shiranui your teammate will vow to become strong too, of course not on the same level as you but you know.'' Genma said with a shrug.

Naruto smiled and gave his friend a small nod. ''Thanks Genma, I'll miss you ya know.''

''I know you will.'' Genma chuckled before raising his hand out.

Seeing what the brown-haired teen was doing Naruto nodded and raised his hand up and the two teenage boys shook hands. They then slowly separated and parted ways.

Watching his blonde teammate walk away Genma smirked cockily to himself. ''Hell, it's obvious you're still going to be better than me.'' Said Genma as he walks away.

 **-Uchiha compound-**

*Knock knock knock knock*

''Coming..'' A tired voice from the other side of the door said. Opening the door Mako Uchiha was about to berate whoever dared to wake an Uchiha until she noticed a tuff of blonde, spiky hair.

''Naruto?'' Mako asked in confusion.

''Hey sensei.'' Greeted the blonde.

''Hey..I thought you were suppose to leave already?'' Asked the Uchiha.

Naruto simply nodded his head in response. ''I am but Jiraiya is giving me an hour to say good-bye to all my precious people, what kind of student would I be if I didn't come say good-bye to you sensei? You're one of the most precious people to me.'' Said the blonde with a huge smile on his face.

Mako smiled and shook her head at her beloved student's words. ''Oh Naruto, you're so silly you know that?''

''Heh heh, I know sensei. I just wanted to drop by and say thank you...for everything you've taught me up until now.'' Said Naruto.

Mako smiled tenderly at the boy's words. ''You're welcome, Naruto.''

Naruto held his hands up prompting the Jonin to remain silent. ''Hang on sensei, I'm not done yet. There's a few more things I want to say. First is that I really appreciate being your student, you are easily the best teacher I could've asked for, you've taught me so much, taught me how to do the rasengan, taught me how improve my kenjutsu and increase my skill in wielding the sai. Thank you...Mako-sensei, I've learned so much from you.''

Mako felt small tears begin to form in her eyes. Wiping them away he wraps her arms around her student. ''And you're the best student any Jonin could ever ask for Naruto. Your parents would be so proud of your progress.'' She then let her student go and looked him in the eye. ''When you come back, I hope I can learn a great deal from you. No, and try not to come back a pervert like him or else..never mind.''

Naruto chuckled and bid Mako farewell before turning the other way and began to walk a few steps before coming to a stop. ''Mako-sensei...''

''Hm?

''Again...thank you...for being my sensei.'' Naruto then walked away before turning a corner and out of her sight.

''And thank you...for being a good student...I'm so glad I got to be your sensei...good luck out there..'' Mako said before she slowly closes the door to the compound.

 **-Konoha Main Gate-**

After packing up what he needed for the trip Jiraiya is seen relaxing by the guard post by the main gate where Tokubetsu Jonin Izumo and Kotetsu were seen sleeping on guard duty much to Jiraiya's amusement.

 _''Heh heh, I wonder what Tsunade would say if she saw these two dozing off.''_ Jiraiya thought before he heard footsteps approaching. Turning his head he spots Naruto coming his way. ''So...you ready to go Naruto?''

''Yeah...I'm ready..'' Said the blonde.

''You take the hour to say good-bye to your sensei and teammates?'' Jiraiya asked as they slowly walked out of the main gate.

''I did, except Kurotsuchi..she wasn't home when I checked on her.''

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with sympathy, Mako had informed him about his special bond with Kurotsuchi and he knew that feeling all too well. ''Awe, sorry to hear that, I'm sure she had her reasons for not being ho..''

''Naruto!'' A voice called out.

''Hm? The two of them turn around and spot Kurotsuchi walking up to them with a huge smile on her face.

''Kurotsuchi! I went to look for you at your apartment but you weren't there!'' Exclaimed Naruto.

''Really? I checked your apartment and you weren't there. Coincidence huh?'' Kurotsuchi said as she walked up to Naruto.

The two teens once again stared into each other's eyes and blue ones became lost in pink ones. Seeing the tender moment between the teens Jiraiya smiles and walks off into the distance to give the two space. The two teens continued to look deep into each other's eyes and they didn't notice that they were both blushing and the butterflies in their stomachs were running rampant. There was one thing they each noticed in each other's eyes, it was a look that resembled..longing?

When they noticed that they were just staring at each other they both looked the other way and scratched their heads nervously while chuckling.

''Hehe, sorry about that Naruto.'' Said Kurotsuchi.

''N-not a problem Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto said as the two look at each other once more.

''...''

''So um...Kurotsuchi..'' Naruto was about to talk when Kurotsuchi placed a finger on his lips.

''Naruto...I wanted to say...good luck...please be safe..pay attention to everything that pervy sage tells you...and that I...I...'' Feeling herself almost giving in to the powerful emotions Kurotsuchi looked down and took a big breath in. ''...I..lo..''

''Y-you what Kurotsuchi?'' Asked Naruto with a small blush on his face.

''I..I lo...see you around..Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi finally said while looking at him with a tender smile.

Naruto returned her tender smile and nodded. ''I'll see you around...Kurotsuchi.''

Kurotsuchi then wrapped her arms around his neck getting him into a tight hug. Though the hug initially caught him by surprise Naruto then wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her hug.

Breaking the hug, Kurotsuchi sighed in happiness as Naruto then turns to walk over to Jiraiya who was waiting for him...Kurotsuchi then remembered the good-bye gift she wanted to give to her blonde best friend.

''Naruto wait!" She called out as she ran up to him.

Hearing Kurotsuchi call his name Naruto turned around and saw his best friend running up to him. Instead of coming to a complete stop however she placed a hand on his cheek and stood in her tippy-toes.

''Kurotsuchi, what are you...''

''!''

What happened next was something Naruto absolutely did not expect as Kurotsuchi gently pressed her lips against his. It was their first kiss and the feeling of their soft and warm lips gently touching left massive blushes on their faces and Naruto was left wide-eyed at the kiss.

The kiss felt like it lasted forever until Kurotsuchi took her hand off his cheek and pulled away slowly.

Naruto was having trouble articulating what words he wanted to say. ''Kurotsuchi...I..'' Naruto was cut off when Kurotsuchi placed a gloved finger on his lips again.

''Shhh.. just go..pervy sage is waiting for you.'' Kurotsuchi instructed.

Despite the heavy blush that was threatening to take over his face Naruto simply nodded and gave Kurotsuchi one last tender smile before walking over to Jiraiya. Together the two of them walk off into the distance until they disappeared from the sight thanks to the sun's bright, shining light.

''Naruto...good luck.'' Kurotsuchi whispered to herself smiling. Eventually the feeling of seeing the boy she loves go away for fives years became too much for her and slowly her smile turned into a frown. She looks down to the ground and began to cry uncontrollably while placing both her hands onto her face. Despite it being only a temporary good-bye Kurotsuchi still couldn't bear the thought of him being away for so long.

Then, two figures walked up to her and hugged her.

''Don't worry Kurotsuchi, he'll be okay.'' The now revealed Genma said.

''There, there..it's okay Kurotsuchi..let it all out. He'll be fine...believe it..'' The revealed Mako cooed in Kurotsuchi's ear.

 _''I...I should've..I should've just told him right there...Naruto...please come home to me safe...I...I love you...''_ Thought Kurotsuchi as her tears and sobbing intensified.

The three of them remained in their group hug as the screen slowly transitions to white.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope the people who love this fic enjoyed this short but meaningful chapter. I hope you are all having a wonderful evening and happily await the next chapter as we now move on to shippuden! The next episode will be titled ''Homecoming.'' Hope you're all looking forward to it. This is PFC Rice Man, have a good day


	20. Homecoming

**A/N:** Well, let's get started on part two of this fic, I'd like to thank everyone who left a positive review and RESPECTFULLY criticizes any weakness or flaw I've had until now. I hope we're ready because everything in part two compared to part one will be bigger and better than ever! By the way, this is where the story now gets a super 'M' rating for the following: Strong gore, strong violence, strong language, and most importantly...lemons.

* * *

 _Five and a half years later.._

 **Location: Massive Volcano, Unknown nation**

In an unknown structure in an area that appears to be the inside of a volcano we see a figure walk across a bridge that hovered over a massive lake full of lava. The figure appeared to be a man wearing red samurai armor with a kabuto helmet that had long demon horns on it and a mask that was in the shape of an Oni's mouth. Strapped to his back was a yari spear. This man was Oda Nobunaga, a high-ranking member of the Shinsengumi.

He enters into the large, ruined temple that rested within the center of the volcano and is greeted by two guards. Recognizing the man, the two guards bow and move out of the way for Oda to walk by. He ventures deeper into the temple until he reaches the absolute bottom floor of it and comes to a halt when he approaches a door.

The door slowly opens to reveal a room with five prisoners bound by rope that hung over pools of lava squirming and screaming for their lives. Smirking evilly, the samurai walks in and comes up to two figures sitting on mats. One figure was a large muscular man wrapped entirely in bandages and on his lap was his katana. His hair appeared to be singed and were jutting out of the bandages on his head and his skin appeared to be horribly charred.

The second man particularly tall and lean man with long limbs and a long face. His eyes are piercing and narrow and his short black hair is neatly slicked back with the exception of four forelock bangs. His outfit consisted of what looked like to be 19th century Japanese military uniform and he dawned a katana and a wakizashi.

''Oda..you're early.'' The bandaged man said.

''Ah, my apologies Lord Shishio but I had come to remind you that it is time..'' Oda replied while bowing.

''Time? It's time already? I thought we wouldn't declare war on the five great nations until next year?'' The uniformed man said.

The bandaged man slowly stood up and walked over to a switch of sorts. ''It doesn't matter Saito, our forces have grown exponentially since the last great ninja war that we most likely outnumber the five shinobi villages combined.'' The man then turns to face Oda. ''Oda, I presume that your soldiers are ready?''

''Yes Lord Shishio, we are ready and waiting for you and Lord Saito's forces to make final preparations.'' Oda replied.

''Very well then.'' Makoto then looks up at the five prisoners who are now revealed to be a Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa and Suna Jonin respectively.

''You're not getting away with this you trash! With our combined strength the five great villages will defeat you!" Said the Konoha Jonin.

''That's right! Our villages will stand together when word of our deaths reaches the five Kage! Don't think you're smart or that you scare us you cowards!" Shouted the Iwa Jonin angrily.

Makoto simply chuckled at the shinobi's words. ''You really think the five villages combined can stop the Shinsengumi? I see...I can't wait to see them try..too bad you won't.'' Shishio then drew his katana which bursted into flames and sliced through the piece of rope that held all the Jonin in the air and the five of them descend into the pools of lava and their agonizing screams echoed throughout the destroyed temple as Shishio merely laughs at their demise as the screen turns completely black..

* * *

Episode Twenty: Homecoming

Naruto Uzumaki: 20 years old

Kurotsuchi Kamizuru: 20 years old

Genma Shiranui: 20 years old

Mako Uchiha: 28 years old

 **-Outskirts of Konohagakure no Sato-**

*Radio static*

''Alright team thirteen, are all of you in your respective positions?'' A voice questioned over the radio.

''Yes sensei, this is Hatsuharu in position at point A.'' A Genin with blackish, spiky hair said.

''This is Tohru, I'm at point B.'' A female Genin with long, brown hair down to her lower back answered.

''Tetsuro here, I'm at point C.'' Another male Genin with hair that was brown (similar to Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin) said.

In a triangular formation they effectively trapped a small four-legged figure in the middle of a small opening unaware of their presence.

The camera then switches view to show a man with brown, shoulder-length hair which hangs about his face and brown eyes. He wears a bandanna on his head backwards and the standard Jonin outfit and always has his trademark senbon in his mouth and appeared to be 5'11''.

''Okay...NOW!" The man called out.

''Let's go!'' Hatsuharu screamed out as the three Genin hop from their respective hiding spots and jump the four-legged figure which turns and hisses at them. ''I'VE GOT YOU!'' Hatsuharu lands on the target and an audible animal cry in heard.

''Ow ow ow!" Hatsuharu cried out in pain as the revealed cat began clawing his face viciously.

Tetsuro then presses the button on his headset. ''Genma-sensei, we've caught the target. It's currently clawing Hatsuharu as we speak.''

''Oh so cute!'' Exclaimed Tohru.

The now revealed Genma Shiranui goes to speak into his headset. ''Awesome work team thirteen, lost pet Tora captured.''

Genma was about to take his headset off when suddenly..

''GENMA-SENSEI CAN WE GET A REAL MISSION I'M TIRED OF THESE DUMB D-RANKED ONES AND I FREAKING HATE CATS!" Hatsuharu screamed over the radio and the sheer volume of his voice reduced Genma to a twitching mess.

 **-Hokage's office-**

''Ohhhhhh! My little fuzzykins I've missed you! I was so worried about you!'' A portly woman exclaimed as she hugged the cat and rubber her cheeks against it's own making the feline growl and cry in pure terror.

 _''Oh damn...if I was a cat and my owner was like her I'd kill myself instead of running away.''_ Thought Genma with a sweatdrop.

''Okay, here's the fee Lady Tsunade.'' The portly woman said as she handed to a woman with shoulder-length black hair revealed to be Shizune Kato who is now a Jonin 5,000 ryo.

Hatsuharu, the Genin with blackish, spiky hair placed his hands on the back of his head and looked at the fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju with an annoyed look on his face. ''Bah! C'mon old lady why not give us cooler missions that gets the adrenaline running?!''

Hiruzen, the former third Hokage sighed. ''Sorry Hatsuharu, since you're all fresh Genin you'll only be getting D-ranked missions for now.''

Genma, while agreeing with the former third Hokage was having other thoughts going through his head. _''Oh boy, I get what you're saying Hatsuharu.''_

Tsunade then tossed a scroll at Hatsuharu for his blatant outburst. ''Hatsuharu, be quiet. Now unless you want to almost end up severely crippled or wind up dead on some B or A-ranked mission then be my guest.''

Hatsuharu almost screamed in terror at those words. Tohru, the only female in team thirteen was about to speak up when Genma stepped in front of them.

''Heh, you know Lady Tsunade, when Lord Hiruzen was Hokage he sent me, the fourth Tsuchikage and the sixth Hokage on B and A-ranked missions.'' Genma then turned to look at his students. ''You three want to know why? It's because me and my teammates were the top three students within our class.''

Tetsuro had a look of excitement plastering his face. ''Wow! That's so cool! You were on the same team as the fourth Tsuchikage and the sixth Hokage?!''

''Well, they're not necessarily Kage yet.'' Genma corrected before turning to face Tsunade, Shizune and Hiruzen. ''You know you three, you're looking at the elite bodyguard of the sixth Hokage.''

Tsunade took notice of what Genma said. ''Wait, did you say the bodyguard of the sixth Hokage?''

''Yeah, that's right Lady Tsunade.''

''And if I may ask, why didn't you accept to be my bodyguard?'' Asked the Sannin.

''Well Lady Tsunade, there's only one simple answer to that. I want to be the bodyguard of the sixth Hokage.'' Declared the Jonin.

Tsuande simply raised her eyebrows, her curiosity getting the best of her. ''Oh really? Who would the sixth be?''

Genma twiddles with the senbon in his mouth before looking at the blonde Sannin. ''Everyone knows..the sixth Hokage is..Naruto Uzumaki.'' He declared with a proud and confident voice.

Tsunade, Shizune and Hiruzen's eyes all went wide when they heard Genma say Naruto's name.

After discussing more about why team thirteen would be given only D-ranked missions for now Genma and his team left and the four of them went their separate ways. Up in the window of the Hokage's office we see Tsunade, Shizune and Hiruzen looking out the window watching Genma walk into town.

''You know, there's no other shinobi in the village I have considered to be my successor but Naruto is definitely the number one candidate, hell he probably IS the only candidate.'' Tsunade said with a chuckle.

 _''I hope you're doing okay out there..Naruto.''_ Hiruzen thought with a smile.

* * *

 **Mini-flashback**

 _''So Naruto, what is your number one goal in the future?'' Hiruzen asked an eight-year old Naruto who was busy devouring a bowl of ramen._

 _After taking his last bite Naruto sets the bowl down and looks at the third Hokage. ''That's easy old man! My number one..no my only goal in the future is to replace you and become the fifth Hokage!" Declared the blonde._

 **End mini-flashback**

* * *

Hiruzen smiled warmly at the memory. ''Hmhm, it's been a while since I've heard him speak those words and left to train with Jiraiya.''

''Indeed is has, it should be time for them to come back home now right?'' Shizune asked.

Tsunade smiled and looked out into the village. Yes, it was about time for him to return. ''Yeah, there's too much happening for Naruto to be away right now..''

 **-Konoha Main Gate-**

The camera shows the lush and quiet forest just outside of Konoha's main gate before showing a clear view of the sign that was positioned above the gate that read..

 **[Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato]**

As the camera slowly pans across the ground and in steps a black combat boot followed by a foot wearing red geta sandals. The camera again slowly pans up to reveal two figures walking towards Konoha's main gate. The figure up front is seen wearing an orange combat jacket that had shoulder pockets with velcro on them. On his right shoulder he had the Konoha symbol sticking to the velcro while on his left shoulder was the kanji for fire. Other features included a ninjato strapped to his back and on the handle was a small cloth wrapped around it with a jutsu formula of sorts.

On his upper legs were two sai hanging off his leg and much like the ninjato there was a jutsu formula written on little clothes tied to the handles. Finishing his look he had the Konoha headband wrapped around his forehead and he had a familiar tuff of spiky, blonde hair and stood about 5'11''

The figure behind him was an elderly man with white, spiky hair that ended in a long ponytail and he wore a green kimono shirt and matching pants and a red haori.

The now revealed Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya then walk past the guard station at the main gate as they now enter the village.

''Wow, it's really been five years hasn't it?'' Naruto inquired.

''And so it has...'' Said Jiraiya as the two walk past the guard station getting the attention of the two guards sitting there.

Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, both now full-fledged Jonin were busy writing stuff down when they noticed two figures had walked pass them..

''Woah..is that who I think it is..?'' Kotetsu asked in disbelief.

''Oh yeah, there's no mistaken! The one and only!" Exclaimed Izumo as he stands up to get a better view.

 **-Streets of Konoha-**

The view then shifts to the streets of Konoha showing a young woman that stood at about 5'4'' who was about twenty years old and was wearing a red Iwa kunoichi outfit with her right sleeve missing while her left arm had a sleeve. She wore the brown Iwa Jonin vest and a red headband that had the Konoha symbol on it. Completing her look were red shorts that had a lapel running over her right leg and fishnet tights.

''Yo Kurotsuchi!'' A voice called out.

Hearing her name called the now revealed Kurotsuchi turns around and spots her teammate Genma walking towards her. ''Oh, hey Genma.''

''Where you headed Kurotsuchi?'' Asked the brown-haired man.

''Just heading over to the main gate to collect today's traffic list for Lady Tsunade, you want to come along?''

As they were walking towards the main gate the camera slowly moves to the left and shows Naruto and Jiraiya walking on the opposite side of the building they were next to headed the other way.

''Aaaaaand, when Hatsuharu tried to use a fireball jutsu on me I just spat my senbon at him and pinned him against a tree.'' Explained Genma as he and Kurotsuchi were talking about their Genin teams.

Kurotsuchi laughed at Genma's story. ''You're always using your senbon as a missile you'd probably be able to spit it through like twenty people.''

Genma returned the laugh before another thing he wanted to ask Kurotsuchi came into mind. ''Oh yeah, I forgot to ask Kurotsuchi..did you get any word from Naruto at all?''

Kurotsuchi shook her head no before smiling timidly. ''No, not yet...but he'll be popping up around here anytime now.''

Several minutes later they finally arrived at the guard station by the main gate where they saw Izumo and Kotetsu looking at them with smirks.

''Hey Izumo, Kotetsu, how are you guys today?'' Asked Kurotsuchi.

Izumo and Kotetsu's only response were chuckles and knowing grins. ''Well, look who it is. You know Kurotsuchi, there's someone waiting for you in town.'' Said Kotetsu.

''Yeah, you've gotta see it to BELIEVE IT.'' Exclaimed Izumo putting emphasis on believe it.

Genma then looked at their fellow Jonin in confusion. ''Huh? What do you guys mean?''

Then, realization hit Kurotsuchi as her eyes went wide for a second before turning to face the direction from which they came. ''N-no way..''

Elsewhere in the village in the middle of the shopping district we see Naruto and Jiraiya come to a stop beside a light pole. Setting his assault pack down Naruto leaps into the air and lands on the tip of the pole.

Jiraiya, seeing his student's excitement from returning home let's out a hearty chuckle. ''So rambunctious.''

''Now this takes me back! Konoha didn't change one bit!" Declared the blonde.

Then the camera focuses on Naruto and slowly zooms closer to his grinning face.

''I'm home Konohagakure! I, Naruto Uzumaki have returned!" Exclaimed the blonde as he held his hands high into the air enjoying the cool breeze the blew.

''Well damn, I feel nostalgic now!'' Naruto then noticed anothed head had been added to the Hokage monument. ''Hey! They added baa-chan's face there!''

The camera then shifts the view showing the street below Naruto and we see two figure running over towards him.

''Is..is he really back..?'' Kurotsuchi asked as she looked up to see a familiar head full of blonde, spiky hair. She then felt her heart begin to beat faster and butterflies in her stomach.

''Yep, looks like!'' Genma said as he stands next to Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi then placed both her hands around her mouth. ''Naruto!"

Hearing his name being called Naruto looked down below and saw that two figures were accompanying Jiraiya. He noticed one particular face that he had longed to see again.

''When did you get back to the village Naruto?!'' Asked Kurotsuchi.

''Oh haha, just now!" Naruto replied before jumping down so that he was ground level with Kurotsuchi. ''Long time no see, huh Kurotsuchi?'' He greeted before chuckling that chuckle and grinning that grin she had come to love so much.

A blush began to slowly form on Kurotsuchi's as she marveled at Naruto's physical changes. Naruto now stood at 5'11'', his face had rugged features and his hair was a bit longer and more wild looking, he still wore the same outfit he wore when he left in only an adult's size but the thing that caught her eye was that she could see his muscular physique through his black t-shirt. Kurotsuchi was impressed and...entranced at the same time. He was very handsome.

 _''He's so grown..''_ Kurotsuchi thought before she went into a daze as she continued to admire his appearance. A few seconds later after regaining her composure she placed a finger on her blushing cheeks she looks down to the ground, her finger lightly scratching her cheek. ''So..um Naruto...do I..seem like a real woman now?'' She asked shyly.

Hearing the woman's question Naruto took a good look at his best friend and the girl..no, the woman he loves a good hard look and blushed. Kurotsuchi was gorgeous! She was an inch taller, her figure was more defined, very slim but very curvaceous, her breasts were now a solid C-cup size, her hair was an inch longer, and her legs were so long, smooth looking, and lovely and her pink eyes that he had come to love so much looked more full of life than the last time he remembered. Naruto thought he was even looking at an angel.

''Y-you look...a-amazing K-Kurotsuchi..'' Naruto stuttered. He swore he felt his blush grow in size and his legs felt wobbly. They both noticed the other's blushing faces, it was a reunion, a reunion between two people who were in love with each other.

Hearing his words, Kurotsuchi gave him the smile only she showed him and her blush grew bigger and blue eyes again, like many times before became lost in pink ones.

 _''Naruto..not only have you matured so much physically, but I can tell you've matured on the inside too..I kind of miss the old you.. but you've turned out pretty well haven't you huh?''_ Kurotsuchi thought with a tender smile.

Genma, chuckling at his teammates walked up to his blonde friend. ''Yo Naruto! How you've been?''

Looking to Kurotsuchi's left Naruto spotted his other teammate and brother Genma walking up to him. ''Hey! Genma I've missed you brother!"

The two men then bumps fists before grabbing each other's hands in a handshake. ''Welcome back Naruto.''

''I'm glad to be.'' Naruto then noticed what his two teammates were wearing. ''Wait a minute, you guys are wearing Jonin vests...does that mean..?''

Kurotsuchi and Genma both nodded their heads. ''That's right, me and Genma are Jonin now and so are you!"

''W-what? I'm..a Jonin?'' Naruto asked in confusion.

Kurotsuchi giggled at Naruto's silliness. ''When we became Jonin Lady Tsunade did the paperwork so that when you came back you could start being one too. Speaking of which Naruto come with us. Lady Tsunade wanted to see you the second you came back to the village.''

Kurotsuchi took Naruto's hand into hers and led him, Genma and Jiraiya towards the Hokage tower.

 **-Hokage's tower-**

''Welcome back Naruto, Jiraiya. In these past five years I hope you took your training seriously..Naruto.'' Tsunade said in a bossy voice.

''Oh-ho Tsunade! You think we'd come back without producing any results?'' Jiraiya replied.

Naruto simply chuckled. ''Trust me baa-chan, you'll be thrown for a loop.'' Naruto declared with confidence in his voice.

''Really? Show me what you've got Gaki. By the way when you came back everyone decided that to properly test you you'd be sparing against someone. I've kept her off missions for a few days just to be your opponent.''

''Oh really? Who is this someone?'' Asked Naruto.

Just then the door to the office opened and in walked two other Jonin.

''Hey, we're here.'' A familiar voice said.

Turning around Naruto saw Fuu Ieyasu and Bina Shimizu standing at the doorway. Fuu looked exactly the same as he remembered except she had a Konoha headband and a Jonin vest. Bina looked fresher and wore exactly the same things Fuu had on.

''Fuu! Bina-chan! Look at what he cat dragged out of the bag.'' Kurotsuchi said while pointing at Naruto.

Bina was eyeing Naruto with a look of curiosity. _''Is that the same blondie that bumped into Fuu? Damn, he's a hottie!''_

''You!" Fuu shouted out as she dashed over to Naruto and began to ferociously poke his arm like a curious child.

''Awe man, give me a break Fuu...'' Naruto complained as everyone in the room laughed at his demise.

Bina grabbed Fuu and pulled her off of Naruto freeing the blonde from his torture. ''Hehe, sorry about that blondie!"

''Urgh..I'll..poke you until the day I die!" Fuu exclaimed while poking the air in Naruto's direction.

Before Naruto could say anything he immediately sensed a presence outside the window, walking over to it he opens it and sticks his head out.

''Hm? What is it Naruto?'' Asked Kurotsuchi curiously.

Looking out he looks to his right and then heard a someone to his left begin speaking.

''Soooo, Naruto. You've really grown up well.'' Said a very familiar voice.

The camera pans to the right revealing Mako Uchiha, Naruto's Jonin sensei leaning against the wall. Her appearance didn't change one bit as she still wore her Jonin vest, her Konoha bandana wrapped around her head and her warm smile brighter than ever.

''Long time no see dobe.' Mako greeted while waving at her blonde student.

''Hey! Mako-sensei!" Greeted a happy Naruto.

Mako took a moment to look over her student's changes before smiling tenderly at his growth. ''Well, well, you've really changed have you dobe?'' She complimented. _''Wow Naruto, you are just like his twin brother.''_

 _30 minutes later._

After reuniting with his two teammates and his sensei there now discussing things that happened recently as well as the now strong alliances that had formed between the five shinobi villages. Naruto however, remembered Tsunade saying something about him being tested in a spar against someone and decided to bring it up.

''Hang on a second baa-chan. You mentioned that I'll be sparring with someone right? Who is she?''

''Oh that's right, sorry Naruto I got carried away. Your opponent will be..'' Tsunade let out a small laugh before Naruto felt someone poking his side.

Turning his head he saw that Kurotsuchi had a confident smirk and she was winking at him. ''Your opponent...is me Naruto.''


	21. Naruto And Kurotsuchi: The Spar

Episode Twenty-one: The Spar: Naruto vs. Kurotsuchi

''Your opponent Naruto...is me.'' Kurotsuchi said with a wink.

''Wait, so...you're my opponent Kurotsuchi?'' Asked a confused Naruto.

Kurotsuchi simply nodded at his question. ''Mhm, that's right.''

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. _''Well shit! The number one graduate from my academy class and own teammate is my opponent!"_

Kurotsuchi, sensing Naruto's nervousness decided to tease him a little bit hoping he wouldn't back out. ''What's the matter Naruto? Afraid of losing to me like you always did when we were younger?'' Kurotsuchi leaned her face closer to his to the point where their noses were almost touching and that he could feel her breath.

''N-no! That's not it at all!'' Protested the blonde.

''Then what is it? Why do I sense that you're nervous?'' Kurotsuchi asked with an eyebrow raised.

''Nervous? I don't know what you're talking about!'' Exclaimed Naruto as he backs up from Kurotsuchi only for Mako to walk behind him and gently push him back towards Kurotsuchi.

''Really now? Well alright, if you say so.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Phew!'' Naruto was relieved that the girl he loves didn't sense his nervousness until...

''You know Naruto, it's okay to be nervous around me because in fact, I like guys who get nervous because of me.'' Said Kurotsuchi with a wink.

''Alright you two settle down, Naruto, Kurotsuchi. Your spar will begin in one hour so go ahead and take the time to rest until then.'' Instructed Tsunade.

Kurotsuchi then made her way behind Naruto and placed her hands on both his shoulders and began to gently massage them. ''Yeah Naruto, after walking back to Konoha you must be really tired. I have no problem if you want to go home and rest you know.'' Purred a very flirtatious Kurotsuchi into his ear.

Tsunade, Genma and Mako's eyebrows all got singed off from how flirtatious Kurotsuchi was being towards Naruto. In their years of knowing the head-strong and proud Iwa girl they have never seen her act like this to any male.

Shaking her head, Tsunade cleared her throat getting their attention. ''Yes well, if you want to rest Kurotsuchi can take you home to your apartment if you'd like.''

''Oh thank Kami yes! I miss that place!" Exclaimed Naruto.

''Wait until you see who your new neighbor is Naruto.'' Mako said with a knowing grin.

Before Naruto could question the Uchiha on who his new neighbor is Kurotsuchi took Naruto by the hand and dragged him out of the office while saying; ''You'll find out when we get there Naruto.''

With the two gone Genma, Mako and Tsunade were left staring agape at the door.

''So...who do you think will confess their feelings first Mako-senpai?'' Asked Genma who as usual was using his senbon as a toothpick.

Mako simply shrugged. ''Beats me, we'll just have to wait and see Genma.''

''If anything happens between those two please let me know so I can be their..doctor.'' Tsunade said giving the two Jonin a wink.

''Um, I think it's a little early to be thinking about that isn't Lady Tsunade?'' Mako said with a deadpan expression.

''Nonsense, they're both twenty years old now and adults. Say, aren't you still single Mako?'' Tsunade said to Mako.

''Hey Lady Tsunade! I'll never love again!'' Said Mako out of embarrassment before she used the kamui to leave the office.

Tsunade then turned her gaze towards Genma. ''Would you enjoy being their child's uncle?''

Genma blushed red at the Sannin's question. ''Uh...smell ya' later!" He then used his wind variant of the shunshin and left the office.

''Tch, pansies.'' Tsunade said before resuming her paperwork.

 **-Streets of Konoha-**

''Man, the village really hasn't change at all. I'm glad it has been fully repaired since the Akatsuki and Obito's attack.'' Said Naruto as he and Kurotsuchi walked down a street in the shopping area of Konoha.

''Tell me about it, they've completely revamped the entire shopping district and the shoppete. Speaking of which, want to grab a meal Naruto?'' Asked Kurotsuchi.

''Sure! I haven't eaten since breakfast.'' Naruto said before three figures walked...well, one figure crutched up to them, another limped and another was in a motorized wheelchair rolled up to them.

The two Jonin look up and spot Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha. All of whom were still wrapped in bandages and Ino was still using crutches while Sasuke was still broken in his wheelchair.

''Hn, look who decided to come back. Yellow-haired dobe.'' Sasuke growled at the blonde.

Naruto was about to say something until Kurotsuchi stepped in front of him while holding her hand against his chest protectively. ''And look who's still a broke dick stuck in a wheelchair and a Genin.'' Kurotsuchi retorted.

Sasuke was about to try and speed his wheelchair towards the Iwa woman for her remark but Sakura limped in front of him to prevent him from doing said act so she could give Kurotsuchi a piece of her mind. ''HEY WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOU IWA BITCH! SASUKE-KUN IS THE BEST SHINOBI FROM OUR CLASS JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL HE RECOVERS!" Screamed the pink-haired banshee.

''Says the pinkette who got knocked out from one punch by that Fuu girl during the exams. Seriously how the hell did you even sustain a black eye from that when she hit your nose? You even still have that black-eye and broken nose too!" Kurotsuchi said laughing.

Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore, Kurotsuchi was spot on and she was so good at roasting team seven! ''Bahahahahaha! You know Kurotsuchi is right you losers! You know what? I think me and Kurotsuchi will be the bigger people here and walk away...WALK away... because considering you're the worst performing team from our class you aren't worth the time. C'mon Kurotsuchi.'' Said Naruto as he takes Kurotsuchi's hand (much to her pleasure) and walked past the broken team seven.

''HEY COME BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!'' Screamed Ino only for Kurotsuchi to give her the middle finger.

''Fuck you Ino-ying pig!" Kurotsuchi shouted.

''HEY!'' Ino screamed once more only for it to fall on deaf ears as the two members of team eleven turned a corner and out of their sight.

''Oh man Kurotsuchi you sure told them!" Naruto got out between laughs.

''Don't act so surprised Naruto, that's what they get when their little Sasuke-kun tries to mess with my Naru-kun.'' Said Kurotsuchi.

Naruto was about to say something else when he noticed what Kurotsuchi said. ''Wait, what did you call me?''

Kurotsuchi, realizing what she said seconds ago blushed furiously and began to stutter uncontrollably before Naruto began to laugh.

''Haha, don't worry about it Kurotsuchi, forget it.'' Naruto said as he walked ahead of the Iwa woman.

 _''Phew! For a second there I thought he heard me call him Naru-kun...''_

''You know Kurotsuchi, I wouldn't mind if you called me Naru-kun..'' Naruto then turned his head and gave Kurotsuchi a wink.

 _''Goddammit he looks so sexy when he winks..''_ Kurotsuchi thought with eye widened until Naruto's voice snapped her back to reality.

''You there Kurotsuchi? Aren't we getting a bite to eat before we head to my apartment?'' Asked the blonde.

''Umm..uh..coming! What do you want to eat by the way Naruto?''

''You know what I'm thinking...'' Naruto said placing a finger on his chin.

''Nope, what are you thinking?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''ICHIRAKU RAMEN!" Declared the blonde while he raised his arms high into the air.

Kurotsuchi almost face-vaulted and wanted to berate the blonde but decided against it. A timid smile then formed on her face. ''Alright then, fine by me Naruto. It is your first time back in five years so you have every right to eat wherever and whatever you want.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Hell yeah! Let's go then!" Naruto then grabbed Kurotsuchi's hand with his own and they both ran off to the Ichiraku ramen stand.

 **-Ichiraku ramen stand-**

''Yo! I'm home old man! Ayame!" Shouted Naruto.

Hearing movement from the back room the owner, Teuchi peeked his head out and spotted a very familiar face. ''Naruto! You're back!"

''Yes I am! One large pork miso ramen please!'' Naruto said before turning to Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi gives Naruto a smile before shaking her head. ''I'll take the same as Naruto.''

''Coming right up!" Teuchi then brought out two bowls and began to prepare the meals for the Jonin.

With their lunch being prepared Kurotsuchi decided to ask Naruto about his five year adventure with Jiraiya. ''So..Naruto, how was it? Your training?''

''It was great Kurotsuchi! Me and the pervy sage went to all kinds of places! We went to Yuki no Kuni, Kiri, Suna, Kumo and even Ame and Kusa!'' Said the blonde excitedly.

Kurotsuchi only smiled at his usual cheerful tone. ''What else did you do besides travel? Did he teach you any cool jutsu?''

''Oh yeah! He taught me how to master the fly..never mind you'll see when we spar!" Naruto said.

Kurotsuchi merely pouted when he told her to wait to see his cool new jutsu. However, she then thought that it would be better to see the jutsu in action rather than Naruto just telling her. She was about to ask another question when another voice popped up.

''Naruto you're back!'' Exclaimed a familiar voice.

The two Jonin then looked towards the doorway that led to the backroom and saw Ayame walking towards them. ''Long time no see Naruto! Hey Kurotsuchi!''

Hey Ayame-nee chan! Definitely long time no see!" Naruto greeted back.

''Hi Ayame.'' Kurotsuchi said with a smile.

''I've missed you these five years Naruto, how was your training trip with Jiraiya?'' Ayame asked.

''It was great! Long story, I'll tell you later but it was awesome and I got to see the world and learned a bunch of things from that pervy sage.'' Said Naruto.

''That sounds wonderful! Hang on, let me get the noodles ready while my dad works on the broth okay?'' Ayame then left leaving the two Jonin alone.

Now that they were left alone Naruto was busy looking around the small ramen stand marveling at how it hasn't changed in five years. He then looked over at Kurotsuchi and saw her tending to her katana.

 _''Wow, she's really taken good care of her mom's sword, look at how shiny the blade is.''_ Naruto thought to himself. He then looked upwards and focused his gaze on right arm which didn't have a sleeve unlike her left. _''Her skin looks so...soft...I kinda want to give it a touch...''_ Naruto then turned his gaze and focused on her face. Even thought he was looking at her from the side he still saw how beautiful she had become. _''Kurotsuchi...you're seriously the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.''_

Ayame then walked out of the back room with a bowl full of uncooked ramen noodles. Looking over at the two Jonin she saw Kurotsuchi tending to her katana and Naruto...well she saw that Naruto was staring at Kurotsuchi with a massive blush on his face. Seeing this Ayame simply giggled quietly into her hand and setting the pot down she walked over to the two.

''So...what's the relationship between you two now?'' Asked the brown-haired girl.

Hearing the question caused the Kurotsuchi to blush, looking up to Ayame she saw the ramen girl giggling. ''W-what do you mean?'' Asked the blushing Iwa woman.

''I mean..I remember that you two were the bestest of friends before Naruto left and here now I just caught him staring at you with a blush on his face. Care to explain Naruto?'' Ayame asked placing her hands on her hips.

''W-what...I don't know what you're talking about Ayame!" Naruto held his hands up in defense.

Despite the heavy blushing she was experiencing herself Kurotsuchi decided to play along with the ramen girl. She then reached over and took Naruto's hand into her own and held it high to that Ayame could see their fingers interlocked while taking his other hand and positioned it on her upper thigh...and she slowly moved his hand so that he was rubbing said spot..

''Kurotsuchi what are you doing?!'' Naruto asked in terror.

''Naru-kun! You haven't told the Ichirakus that we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?'' Kurotsuchi then pressed her body against Naruto's making the blonde nearly faint from how nice the feeling felt. Kurotsuchi then brought her other hand into play and gently caressed his whisker marks. ''You shouldn't be ashamed to show the world that I'm yours you know.''

Kurotsuchi then spiced things up by gently placing her cheek against his and moved her head up and down so that their cheeks were rubbing against each other..hard.

''I-I-I-...but...'' Naruto's blushing and nervousness was so great that he couldn't even articulate a sentence properly let alone breath.

Ayame and Teuchi were laughing and enjoying watching their favorite customer get tortured by the girl he was 'best' friends with. With their ramen ready the Ichirakus then handed the two their plates. ''Here you go guys, pork miso ramen on the house.'' Teuchi said before walking into the backroom with his daughter.

''Oh boy Naruto, our food's ready.'' Kurotsuchi then let go of her blonde knucklehead and reached for a pair of chopsticks.

 _''Phew! I'm glad that was over...but..I loved feeling her cheeks rubbed against mine...rubbing her thighs felt..so right."_ Thought the blonde as he reached for his own pair of chopsticks.

As Kurotsuchi was eating she had similar thoughts going through her head. _''Man! I was hoping the ramen would take longer to cook because rubbing my cheeks against his felt...so good and so right..Not to mentiom him rubbing my thighs made me feel a little hot..''_

Several minutes later they had finished their meals, after paying they bid farewell to the Ichirakus and continued their way towards Naruto's apartment.

''Alright! Apartment here I come!'' Yelled Naruto as he grabbed Kurotsuchi's hand and ran off in the direction his apartment was.

 **-Naruto's apartment-**

''Here we are.'' Naruto said as he and Kurotsuchi were standing in front of his apartment door. ''Let's head inside shall we?'' He asked Kurotsuchi who only motions for him to lead the way.

Reaching into his pocket he takes out the key to his apartment and inserts it into the keyhole. Turning it he then uses his other hand to reach for the doorknob and turns it as well and viola, the door opened. Naruto walked in and expected his place to be all dusty and dirty but to his pleasant surprise it smelled like it had been cleaned recently and looked spotless! He noticed that there were over ten packages of microwavable ramen set in the cabinets and and a new couch.

''Woah...someone took care of my place when I was gone!'' Naruto then turned to Kurotsuchi and saw that she was smiling at him as if she knew something. She then took out another copy of Naruto's key. ''Wait...you took care of my place Kurotsuchi?''

Kurotsuchi nodded. ''Mhm, that's right. I wouldn't want you to come back to a dirty home so..your best friend and new neighbor took care of it for you.''

Naruto gave Kurotsuchi a smile. ''Wow Kurotsuchi, that really means a lot to me I don't know what else to say...wait you're my new neighbor?''

Kurotsuchi nodded and giggled at his comment before motioning him to go into his room. Naruto complied and walked over to the door to his room and opened and saw that everything had been rearranged as well. He had a new bed that was big enough for two people, a bigger mirror and the closet door was opened showing that Kurotsuchi had also bought new clothes for him.

''You bought me new clothes too?'' Naruto asked earning a nod from the Iwa woman. He then walked over to his drawer and opened and saw that he had new boxers as well as more male hygiene products.

Kurotsuchi saw this and blushed massively as he looked at all the new boxers he had gotten from her.

''You bought me new boxers too? Thanks Kurotsuchi!" Naruto then looked over to his bed and saw that it looked unmade as if someone had slept in it this morning. ''Why does it look unmade and that someone had slept in it?'' He asked pointing to it. He then caught a whiff of something coming from his bed...it smelled..feminine..

Kurotsuchi's blushing became much more noticeable. _''Shit! I forget to make his bed after I woke up!"_ She then quickly ran over to it and made it as quickly as she could. ''Oh! It was nothing! Hehe.''

Naruto placed his hands on his hips before giving her a look. ''Are you sure it was nothing?''

''Yeah! It was nothing, the wind probably must have blown the covers off!"

''But there's no window in my room.''

''Quiet!''

Kurotsuchi then noticed that an imprint shaped like a head was still left in the pillow. She then reached for it and quickly adjusted it so that the imprint was gone. ''There! Bed's made so let's get going to the training grounds!"

She then grabbed Naruto by the hand and dragged him out of his apartment and headed straight for the third training field where their spar will be held.

 **-Third Training Field-**

At the third training field, the field that team eleven frequented we see Tsunade, Jiraiya, Mako and Genma waiting by a large tree for Naruto and Kurotsuchi to show up.

''I wonder where they are? It's been about twenty minutes now.'' Genma said looking at his watch.

Jiraiya, being the perverted old hermit he is spoke up. ''Well, considering their feelings for each other and that they're adults now...maybe their busy doing...you know.''

''Ergh, you perverted son of a bitch!" Tsunade screamed before punching the sage into a tree with enough force to topple it over.

''Ugh...that hurt..'' Jiraiya got up groaning in pain.

Just then Naruto and Kurotsuchi landed in front of the four.

''There you guys are, I thought you two weren't going to show up.'' Tsunade snickered.

''Man, you guys finally showed up! I was about to go find you myself.'' Genma said in a scolding manner.

''Heh heh, sorry you guys! I was busy marveling how nice Kurotsuchi made my apartment look!" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

''And we were eating lunch.'' Kurotsuchi added.

''Yeah! For a second there I myself thought that you two were busy..'' Jiraiya wasn't able to complete his sentence when Mako appeared behind him holding her wakizashi to his throat.

''Watch your mouth you old perv..'' The Uchiha woman said in a sickeningly evil tone.

''S-sorry..'' Jiraiya said in fear.

Smiling, Mako then let Jiraiya go before walking over to Naruto and Kurotsuchi. ''Sorry, we're just playing around. Are you two ready?''

''Hang on Mako, let me explain why I'm having Naruto do this spar with Kurotsuchi. First is to see if Jiraiya's training had any significant impact on your skills, second is to determine whether you're worthy of starting your career as a Jonin Naruto. Can you do it?''

''Hell yeah baa-chan!'' Naruto answered.

''Pfft, sure you can.'' Kurotsuchi said as she gave him a playful punch on the arm. ''So when do me and Naruto start?''

Mako, Tsunade, Genma and Jiraiya checked their little watches/clocks. ''Now.'' The four of them said in unison.

''Awesome! Time for Naruto Uzumaki to kick ass and take names!" Declared the blonde as he runs to create some distance between him and Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi, having heard Naruto's little declaration couldn't help but give out a snort. ''Ha! You're the one who's ass is gonna get kicked and the name who's getting taken today.'' Kurotsuchi said before placing her hand on her katana. ''You ready Naruto?''

''All fired up and ready to go Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto said before he places his hands on his hips.

Kurotsuchi took notice of this, she was in a position to initiate a match but Naruto just had in hands on his hips. _''Why isn't he in a taijutsu or kenjutsu stance?''_

Genma then stepped in between the his two teammates. ''Alright you guys, the rule for this spar is an anything goes battle. To win the match all you have to do is score a hit with either your fists, a kick or your respective swords. Sound simple enough?''

Naruto and Kurotsuchi nodded in response.

''Alright then, begin!" Genma threw his hand downwards as the signal and jumped back to allow the two efficient room.

Though the signal was given, Naruto and Kurotsuchi simply stood in their respective starting areas doing nothing as they were waiting for the other to make their move. The four spectators were looking at them with confused looks.

''Soo, how come they're not making any moves?'' Genma asked in confusion.

''They're just staring each other down.'' Tsunade said with an eyebrow raised.

Mako chose not to say anything, looking at Jiraiya she saw that he had a knowing grin on his face. _''Huh, I wonder what the perv is looking so smug about?''_

Kurotsuchi, knowing that neither of them is going to make a move decided to speak up. ''Naruto, first move is yours.'' She said.

Naruto shook his head, ''Nope, I believe you have the first move.'' He said motioning his hand in an inviting manner.

Kurotsuchi just raised her eyebrow at Naruto's little invitation, normally he would be the one to initiate the spars when they were younger. ''Alright then, your funeral Naruto.''

Kurotsuchi then reached for her katana and dashed towards Naruto at a fast speed. _''With my improved speed, kenjutsu and taijutsu even Naruto won't have time to react.''_ She thought as she came within a few feet of the blonde.

Naruto, seeing Kurotsuchi come within a few feet of him quickly threw a sai into a nearby tree and drew his ninjato at the same time. Kurotsuchi then came within's arm's reach of Naruto, taking her katana she reached for it and went for a horizontal swing and as the blade was about to make contact with Naruto...

 _''What the hell!?''_ Kurotsuchi thought with eyes wide as Naruto...just seemed to disappear..

Mako, Tsunade and Genma were taken by surprise as much as Kurotsuchi was.

 _''What the...was that the...''_ Thought Mako.

 _''Is that the jutsu Jiraiya has been teaching him to perfect..?''_ Tsunade, who was in the same state as Kurotsuchi thought.

 _''Holy shit..where did he go?''_ Genma thought with his mouth wide open that his senbon fell out.

 _''Oh, those three have no idea..''_ Jiraiya thought with a grin.

Now back to Kurotsuchi, as she had attempted to strike Naruto he literally vanished without a trace. She then noticed something behind her and looked out the corner of her eye and saw his ninjato spinning mid-air directly behind her.

The camera backs up showing the tree that Naruto had thrown the sai to in an instant he appeared exactly where he placed the it in a flash. Kurotsuchi looked to the top left corner of her eyes and saw Naruto on the tree where the sai was.

 _''How did he do that?!''_ Then she felt a small breeze blow behind her and saw some orange and a tuff of spiky, yellow hair behind her.

Naruto had teleported right behind her and grabbed his ninjato that was spinning in mid-air. _''Looks like I win this in less than two point five seconds flat!"_ Thought the blonde as he went to thrust the ninjato into Kurotsuchi's back only for a rock shelter jutsu to appear and instead of stabbing Kurotsuchi Naruto's ninjato became embedded within the rock.

 _''That was a fast reaction.''_ Naruto thought as he yanks his ninjato out before teleporting over to the sai that was in the tree. Pulling it out of the tree he tosses it onto the grass and teleports to it so that he was ground level with Kurotsuchi.

The other four shinobi who were watching the match couldn't believe how instantly all the events that occurred just now happened.

 _''There's no doubt..it's definitely that jutsu. That's what those formulas on the handles of his weapons are for..''_ Mako thought with a bewildered expression.

 _''No one's been that fast since Minato..''_ Tsunade thought with wide eyes.

 _''What...what is that jutsu? It can make him move around that fast?''_ Genma thought in amazement.

Dispelling the rock shelter jutsu Kurotsuchi then turns around so that she and Naruto were eyeing each other. ''That was fast Naruto, what jutsu was that? Made you disappear and reappear in a flash.'' Asked the Iwa woman.

''Can't tell you Kurotsuchi, a magician never reveals his secrets.'' Said Naruto as he shakes his head.

''Pfft, oh yeah? Let's see how your kenjutsu has improved.'' Kurotsuchi then dashed towards Naruto prompting the blonde to do the same.

''Alright then, let's see who excels in kenjutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as the two of them come in contact and engage in a furious battle as they swing and swing their swords.

They both were effortlessly dodging the others swings despite each of them swinging their swords at high speeds.

 _''Damn, his kenjutsu is almost as fast as mine's and Mako-senpai's.''_ Thought Kurotsuchi.

 _''The way she dodges makes her look like a dancer.''_ Naruto thought with a grin.

The two Jonin continued to exchange blows until Naruto tried to go in for a forward thrust only for Kurotsuchi to grab Naruto by the hand where their fingers became interlocked and their palms were touching and quickly performed a shoulder throw putting him on the ground.

''Got you Naruto!" Kurotsuchi shouted as she tried to bring her katana down to impale him only for the blonde to toss his ninjato and like before, he disappeared in a flash. _''Dammit!"_ Kurotsuchi's katana then stabs into the ground. Pulling it out Kurotsuchi looks to her left and sees Naruto appearing to where his ninjato was.

''You're seriously fast Naruto, might as well call you the yellow flash huh?'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Maybe, that name does fit well.'' Said the blonde before he takes out both his sai and tosses it into the air. He then performs a hand seal. ''Sai shadow clone jutsu!"

 _''A sai clone jutsu?''_ Kurotsuchi looked upwards where the sai where and saw several dozen more materialize and all of them fell onto the ground while some appeared stuck into tree trunks and some around Naruto.

Kurotsuchi couldn't help but grin in amusement. ''Naruto, you always amaze me you know that?'' She then leaped backwards onto a large rock so that she created some more distance between them and so that all the sai were in clear view.

''Well, I am Naruto Uzumaki Kurotsuchi, your blonde knucklehead loves to surprise you ya know?'' Said the blonde.

Kurotsuchi then took notice of where all the sai clones were scattered throughout the training field. _''Alright, that jutsu must allow him to teleport to anything that has a jutsu formula on them, figured that out when he teleported the first time. Now, I've just noted the locations of the sai clones so if I can predict which one he'll go to I can land a hit on him and win this spar.''_ Thought Kurotsuchi with a look of determination as she looks around noting all the sai locations.

Kurotsuchi then placed her hand on the rock she was on and as she did Naruto felt the ground below him begin to shake slightly. _''The earth flow spears jutsu..''_ Thought Naruto as a spear made of hardened soil began to rise under him and just like Kurotsuchi predicted, he vanished.

 _''Okay, now which sai is he teleporting too?''_ Kurotsuchi looked at all the sai that were scattered throughout the field.

Then...she felt a slight breeze behind her and a sharp object touching her neck.

''Hey Kuro-chan.'' The revealed Naruto who was now crouched behind her said. His ninjato pointed downward with the tip touching her neck.

 _''What the?! How did he..there were no sai behind me!''_ Kurotsuchi thought with her eyes wide open.

''So, I guess you didn't notice the jutsu formula on the palm of your hand huh?'' Naruto said.

 _''Palm? Was that when he did it?''_

(An image of Naruto getting grabbed by Kurotsuchi with her hand appears besides Kurotsuchi's head. It then zooms in on Kurotsuchi's palm after she shoulder throws him to the ground and there it was, the jutsu formula on her palm.)

Kurotsuchi turns her hand around and looks at her palm and there it was. Barely visible since her gloves were black she made out the formula. The two of them stayed in that position as Tsunade, Mako, Genma were staring at Naruto with shocked expressions on their faces while Jiraiya had a knowing grin.

 _''Well I'll be, Naruto perfected the flying thunder god..''_ Tsunade thought.

 _''Minato-sensei..he's turning out to be the second yellow flash.''_ Mako thought with a smile.

 _''Damn, Naruto's training really did pay off if he mastered an S-ranked technique.''_ Genma thought with a grin.

Jiraiya looked at the other three with a huge smile on his face. _''Told you the training paid off.''_ He thought with a victorious grin.

The camera then refocuses on Naruto and Kurotsuchi.

''I told you to never call me Kuro-chan Naruto, and don't think I didn't prepare for a mutual strike.'' Kurotsuchi said smirking with her katana held backwards pointed at Naruto's stomach.

''I'm allowed to call you whatever I want. Kurooooo-chaaaaaaaan~.'' Naruto said with his signature grin plastering his face.

Turning her head slightly she and Naruto look at each other with looks of accomplishment as blue meets pink.

Tsunade, seeing that they each had their swords pointed at each other walked over to the two with the other three following close behind. ''Alright you two, this battle is a draw.''

The two then pull their blades away from each other and hop off the rock to join Tsunade.

''So how was it baa-chan?'' Asked Naruto.

''Don't ask me, ask your teammate gaki.'' Tsunade said pointing at Kurotsuchi.

Naruto looked at Kurotsuchi saw that she had a gloved finger on her chin. ''Hm, Naruto...you did really good. Kuro-chan..I mean! Kurotsuchi approves.'' She said playfully punching his arm.

''Awesome!'' Shouted the blonde.

''Nice job Naruto, looks like you are an official Jonin along with us now.'' Genma said earning a nod from Mako.

Jiraiya walked over and patted his student on the back. ''Good work Naruto, you used the flying thunder god really well. Now if you all excuse me I have a spy network to check on.'' Jiraiya then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

''Flying thunder god? That's what the jutsu is called?'' Asked Kurotsuchi.

Naruto nodded in response. ''Yep! It's an S-ranked space-time jutsu invented by the fourth Hokage. So cool and the best jutsu ever!"

Kurotsuchi then placed her body against Naruto's and she made sure her breasts were pressed against his arm. ''Naruto, you should teach me that jutsu.'' She purred biting her lip seductively while trailing her finger across his chest before she placed her gloved finger on his chin and turned his head so that he was looking at her.

''Uh, um..'' Naruto stuttered. _''Holy crap, her breasts are pressed against my arm!"_

Mako, Genma and Tsunade were staring at the two with mouths wide open and their eyes completely out of their sockets. Shaking her head, Tsunade started to speak getting Naruto and Kurotsuchi's attention.

''Yes well, um. I'll be heading back to my office, I have a A-ranked mission you four can do starting in two days.'' Said the Sannin.

''A mission? What kind of mission?"' Naruto asked with Kurotsuchi still pressed against him.

Tsunade placed her hands on her hip then looked at the four Jonin with her eyes narrowed. ''Team eleven, your mission is...a raid and an assassination.''

* * *

 **A/N:** Well I hope you all enjoyed the little battle between Naruto and Kurotsuchi! Now I know Tobirama Senju invented the Flying Thunder God, for the story's sake I made Minato Namikaze be the one who invented it. It's called FanFiction right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this episode and until next time!


	22. The New Threat

Episode Twenty-two: The New Threat

''Team eleven, your mission is...a raid, an assassination, and some intelligence gathering.'' Tsunade announced.

Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma looked at Tsunade with looks of excitement. For the first time, they were going to go on a mission that possibly involved combat with the enemy.

''A-a raid?'' Asked Naruto.

''An assassination?" Asked Kurotsuchi.

''Intelligence gathering?'' Asked Genma.

Tsunade nodded. ''Mhm, that's right you two. Team eleven I want you in my office first thing in the evening in two days so I can assign you the mission and give you the details. Be seeing you.'' Tsuande then disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the three Jonin alone in the field.

Mako then turned to face her students. ''Well, how does that sound you guys? Our first mission reunited in five years and it's an assassination and a raid. How cool is that?''

''Very cool, I've been dying for some action. All those boring Tora retrieval missions are getting too tedious.'' Genma quipped.

''I know, it's been a while since I went on an exciting mission.'' Kurotsuchi said.

Naruto was shaking in excitement and it wasn't that the mission was another A-ranked one, it was because it was his first mission back with his team and they were all Jonin is what got him excited. ''Oh yeah! This is gonna be fun as hell! Our first mission together as Jonin and our first in five years!" Exclaimed the blonde.

Kurotsuchi giggled at her best friend and crush's antics before bopping him on the side of the head. ''Settle down Naruto, I get that you're excited but remember how dangerous B and A-ranked missions are?''

Naruto immediately sulked hearing that. ''Oh yeah...I forgot...but ya know, we're all Jonin now and with someone as experienced as Mako-senpai we'll have no problem!"

''You sure about that dobe? Your training with Jiraiya proved that you're amazing but you know what really makes me still better than you?'' Mako asked in a teasing voice.

''What would that be senpai?'' Naruto asked curiously.

Mako then slowly moved in close so that her face and Naruto's were close. She then activated her sharingan making herself look more intimidating. ''Training is good, but nothing beats real experience.'' Mako said in a scary tone.

''H-holy shit...'' A now terrified Naruto said. He then turned to Kurotsuchi and ran towards her clutching her feet like a begging child. ''Kuro-chan help me!"

''Kuro-chan? When did that happen?'' Genma asked with an eyebrow raised.

''Uh, um he said Kurotsuchi not Kuro-chan so I don't know what you're talking about!'' Kurotsuchi protested while Naruto held onto her for dear life.

Mako deactivated her sharingan and sported a tender smile on her face. ''Anyway, would you three like to go eat? On me.''

Naruto, despite wanting to catch up with Genma and Mako decided to spend the rest of the day with Kurotsuchi. ''Well, actually I was thinking about spending the entire day with Kurotsuchi, I mean no offense Genma, Mako-senpai.''

Mako and Genma raised their eyebrows and grinned at the two in amusement. ''Really? What for Naruto?'' Questioned Mako.

''Uh..it's um..uh..'' Naruto couldn't get a sentence out. Seeing his nervousness Kurotsuchi decided to help her crush.

''It's nothing Mako-senpai, I wouldn't mind spending the day with my Naru-kun...I mean blonde knucklehead! See you later!" Kurotsuchi then took Naruto by the hand and performed a shunshin.

Genma, seeing the nervousness from his two teammates couldn't hold in a laugh. ''Oh man, I can't believe that those two are still acting like love-sick teenagers!"

''Tell me about it, I mean it's so obvious they have feelings for one another.'' Said Mako.

''So should we check on them and try to get those two close enough so they can...kiss?'' Inquired Genma.

Mako shook her head. ''Nah, let's let it all play out naturally. It's better that way.''

''If you insist senpai.'' The two of them then leave the training ground to take care of whatever family business they had to take care of.

 **-Streets of Konoha-**

''So Naruto, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?'' Asked Kurotsuchi as the two of them walk through the rebuilt shopping district.

Naruto placed a finger on his chin and thought about it for a minute. ''Ya know what Kurotsuchi? I was thinking that we take the afternoon to relax and when evening comes..um...I was wondering..''

Hearing her crush's pause in between words she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.''Wondering...what?''

''Um, I was...um..would you...like to go...out and...have dinner with..me? As in...a...date?'' Naruto managed to say despite the heavy blush plastering his face.

Blushing, Kurotsuchi looked the other way to avoid having her blush being seen by her crush. ''Um, well Naruto..I..well I um..''

''Yes?'' Naruto said with hope in his voice.

''Well, to be honest...as much as I would love to..''

Naruto's heart almost shattered into a million pieces. Seeing her blonde sulk she smiled tenderly and place a gloved hand on his chin and lifted his head up so they were eye level. ''I'd love to go on a date Naruto, it's about time you asked me!"

Naruto felt his almost shattering heart instantly mend itself together. Out of excitement he takes both her gloved hands in his own and pulls her in close. ''Really? You'd really go on a date with me?''

Kurotsuchi just smiled, ''Yeah of course. Why did this come up all of a sudden though?''

''Well, the truth is..I..I've been thinking about this during my training trip. I've always wanted to go on a date with you...'' Said blonde said shyly.

 _''Wait, could he mean that he wants to go on a date because he...Oh please be true..''_ Kurotsuchi thought before giving him her answer. ''The thing is, we have a mission in two days so we should take the time to rest okay? After we finish the mission we can go on a date. It's a promise.''

''Really? You promise?'' Asked Naruto.

Kurotsuchi nodded. ''Mhm, of course I promise, I never break promises with you let alone make promises with anyone but you. When we get home from the mission we'll rest for a bit and then you can take me out.''

''Awesome! It's a date then!'' Declared the blonde. He was about to reach for her hand before pulling it away from hers. ''Y-you don't mind do you?''

''Mind what?'' Kurotsuchi asked. Yes, she saw him try to reach for her hand and knew what he was asking.

''D-do you mind..if we hold hands?'' Naruto asked nervously.

Blushing at his question, Kurotsuchi just gives Naruto a tender smile before taking his hand into her own. ''Sure, I'd love to hold hands with you.''

''Great! Let's get going!'' Naruto then took off at a high speed dragging Kurotsuchi behind him.

''Woah Naruto slow down!" Kurotsuchi yelled only for her words to fall on deaf ears.

 **-Hokage's office, two days later-**

''Urgh, I hate paperwork!" Tsunade growled in frustration as she was skimming through the day's paperwork. ''That's it! I retire!" Tsunade took a huge pile of paper and threw it on the floor. Then she quickly got out of her seat and picked the thrown paper up. ''Just kidding, I need to get this done.''

*Knock knock*

''Come in.'' Tsunade ordered.

The door to her office opens and in walks Mako Uchiha and Genma Shiranui.

''We're here Lady Tsunade.'' Mako said with a wave.

''Morning.'' Genma greeted.

Looking up Tsunade smiled. ''Ah, there you guys are. On time too.''

''Well, we are team eleven Tsunade-sama.'' Mako said before noticing that she and Genma were the only members of team eleven present, ''Hold on a second..where's Naruto and Kurotsuchi?''

Just then they heard footsteps behind them, turning around Genma and Mako spot Naruto and Kurotsuchi walking into the room together...holdings hands and giggling with each other.

 _''Has...it happened already..''_ Genma thought to himself in shock.

 _''They're holding hands...did we miss the confession?!''_ Mako, who was in the same state as Genma thought.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi saw the shocked state that their sensei and teammate were in. Noticing that they were both holding hands in front of their colleagues they quickly pulled away from each other.

''No it's not what you think!'' Naruto said defensively.

''Yeah! Naruto said he had a nightmare so I was holding on to him to make sure whatever was in his nightmare doesn't get him in real life!" Kurotsuchi protested while waving her hands defensively.

Tsunade smiled in amusement at how the antics of team eleven, especially Naruto and Kurotsuchi haven't changed a bit these past five years. ''Alright everyone, settle down now. We should get straight to the point on why you're here.''

Hearing their Hokage speaking, the four members of team eleven quickly straightened themselves out and stood in the position of attention before the Sannin.

''Sorry Lady Tsunade, you were saying?'' Mako said.

''No need to apologize, I get it you guys. I get it.'' Tsunade said before taking out a scroll from the A-ranked section. Unfurling it she clears her throat before speaking. ''Now, I bet you're all wondering what kind of mission I'm about to give you all are you?'' Asked the Sannin. Each member of team eleven nodded their head in response.

''You said a raid, intelligence gathering, and assassination right? Who does it concern?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''I'm glad you asked, first off I want to ask you four this question. Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Genma, do you all remember a Jonin instructor from the academy by the name of Aoba Yamashiro?''

The three in question turn to look at each other.

''Aoba? Wasn't he one of the Jonin instructors who taught advanced genjutsu from the academy?'' Naruto asked.

''Yeah, that's Aoba. We had him in year four.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Definitely. I wonder what he has to do with this.'' Genma inquired.

Mako had her eyes narrowed. _''Aoba..one of my classmates from my academy class.''_

Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma then turn to Tsunade and it would be Naruto who spoke.

''Yes we do, he was one of our year four instructors when we were in the academy. He taught advanced genjutsu.''

Tsunade nodded. ''That's right, the very same one. Now, you're wondering why this even concerns him. The truth is he is dead. We received a letter from an unknown sender confirming his death.''

Everyone in standing before her narrowed their eyes. Aoba? Dead?

''What? Hold on a second, since when?'' Naruto asked.

Kurotsuchi and Genma were in the same state of shock as their blonde teammate. They all loved Aoba's class and lessons. He was a very kind and fun instructor to have and now they were just notified that he is dead.

''How did...he die?'' Asked Kurotsuchi.

Tsunade closed her eyes momentarily. Opening them, she looks at team eleven. ''Alright, a few days before Naruto came back the other four Kage came here to see me about a new threat. The same one Obito Uchiha spoke of when you four fought him do you remember?''

The four members of team eleven nodded their heads in response. ''I sure remember what that sack of shit said Lady Tsunade. He spoke of a group called..I believe it said there was a group that would be an even greater threat than the Akatsuki or him. He said they were planning to wage war against all Shinobi.'' Mako explained.

''Precisely, now this morning I have received a note from Jiraiya regarding this group. He said there was a group that formed at the beginning of the last ninja war and his spy network had collected very limited information on them.'' Tsunade then picks up a paper that was in the scroll. ''Now, they're called the Shinsengumi or the 'New Selected Group.' That's all Jiraiya's spy network could get and they believe that this group is made up of samurai from around the world. His spy network predicts that not only do they have samurai in their ranks, but also sohei warrior monks and various bounty hunters and countless mercenaries. I sent Aoba on a mission and he went with a Jonin from each of the other villages and haven't been heard from since then.''

The members of team eleven were listening intently. Who knew there would've been a group out there that had people that were also warrior monks and even bounty hunters.

''Is..there anymore about this group Baa-chan?'' Naruto asked.

''Afraid that's all the information we have except me and the other Kage think these guys were the ones that killed Aoba and the other Jonin. Although there is good news, Jiraiya's spy network believes they have located a Shinsengumi encampment located in the forests of Tea country and we conclude that there may be a Shinsengumi lieutenant there.''

''And what would our mission objectives be?'' Mako asked.

Tsunade takes out another piece of paper from the scroll and begins reading it. ''Alright team eleven, your mission objectives are as follows: Locate this encampment. After doing so raid it and destroy it as much as possible while also taking out any supplies they have. Last is to locate this lieutenant and assassinate him or her BUT you may capture him if possible. There is one more objective that is secondary and I want you to also gather any intel within the encampment about the group. Anything will do. You are to begin this mission in thirty minutes so pack an assault pack's worth of stuff for one and a half days. Dismissed.''

With one final nod, the four members of team eleven exit the office.

Closing the door behind her, Mako turns to face her students. ''Alright, meet me at the village gate in thirty minutes. Pack some MREs, a first aid kit, clothes to last you one and a half days okay?'' She said earning a nod from the three. ''Alright, see you then.''

The woman then uses the Kamui to disappear.

Now that they were left alone in the hallway, Genma went to head home and pack his gear leaving Naruto and Kurotsuchi alone.

''So...should we head back home and pack Kurotsuchi?'' Asked the blonde.

''Yes, let's go Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi then took Naruto by the hand and the two of them exited the tower.

 **-Konoha Main Gate-**

''Man, what's taking Naruto and Kurotsuchi so long.'' Genma asked whilst using his senbon as a toothpick like he always does. For the past twenty minutes he and Mako had been waiting at the gate for their two colleagues to arrive.

''Oh settle down Genma, I'm pretty sure they have their reasons for being late.'' Said Mako as she had just finished repacking her assault pack to make sure she had everything she needed for the mission.

''I know they like each other and all, but come on! At least don't show up twenty minutes late.'' Genma said with a shrug.

They continued to wait for another five minute before they heard footsteps. Looking at the direction from where they came Mako and Genma saw Naruto and Kurotsuchi walking towards them..once again they were holding hands.

''Alright, we're ready to rock and roll!" Naruto declared while throwing his arm up which inadvertantly makes Kurotsuchi's arm go up as well.

''Yep! Let's get going!" Kurotsuchi added.

Mako and Genma, despite seeing them hold hands almost an hour ago shook their heads to regain their focus.

''Yes, um. Well, do you guys remember where we are headed?'' Asked Mako.

''Yeah, baa-chan said we'll be heading for Cha no Kuni to the southeast.'' Answered Naruto.

''Judging by the distance from here to the border of Tea country it'll take us at least two hours to get there.'' Kurotsuchi inquired.

The four of them then hop through the trees outside of the village and headed out west in the direction of Tea country with utmost speed and precision.

 **-Forests of Cha no Kuni-**

After several hours of hopping and making their way through the vast forests of fire country they have finally made it into tea country and are now seen hopping through the trees of Cha. They continue hopping for several more minutes before Mako leads the team into a small clearing surrounded by trees.

''Mako-senpai why did we stop?'' Asked Naruto.

Mako looks around for a bit scanning the treeline and treetops. Nodding in satisfaction she turns to face her students. ''We'll be making camp here. Remember what Lady Tsunade said? There may be a Shinsengumi encampment around here in the forest. We'll rest for the night but don't let your guard down.''

Acknowledging the Uchiha's words the four of them then set up camp for the evening and spent the next few hours sitting together by the fire. They sat in silence for a moment and it would be Naruto who initiated conversation.

''So guys, what do you think this Shinsengumi is like?'' Questioned the blonde.

''Probably just some group who thinks they're so intimidating just because they managed to capture and kill five Jonin from each village. I bet they're nothing but a bunch of ruffians.'' Kurotsuchi snorted.

''I'm with you on that. Hope we get to waste some on this mission.'' Genma said as he was playing with his senbon.

Mako giggled at her female student's snorting. ''Kurotsuchi, we can't make judgements based on what we believe on the group. Just keep your guard up because we don't know what to expect from this group everyone.'' Said the Uchiha Jonin.

Mako then looked at Naruto and Kurotsuchi who were sitting directly in front of her across the fire. She took noticed that once again, they were sitting next to each other and their hands slightly overlapping one another.''By the way, Naruto, Kurotsuchi.''

''Yes Mako-senpai?'' The two in question asked.

''What's the relationship between you two now? I've noticed that Kurotsuchi is taking even more opportunities just to be around Naruto and the fact that she willingly moved next door to you Naruto makes me wonder what you two are now...did I mention I can see your hands overlapping?'' Mako said with a wink.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi, though they were aware of their hands touching quickly separated from one another and were blushing like crazy.

''Uh, we're best friends and we'll always be!" Said a defensive Naruto.

''Yeah! He's always been my best friend and nothing more!" A flustered Kurotsuchi said.

Genma chuckled into his hand, in his ten years of knowing the two he always knew that there was something between them. He remembers when he tried to pick a fight with Kurotsuchi when they met for the first time and even at the heat of the moment he knew there were feelings more than friendship.

''Yeah, I was about to ask the same thing as Senpai. Did..anything change between you two?'' Asked the brown-haired man.

''Shut the hell up Genma!'' Naruto and Kurotsuchi screamed in defense while reaching their hands over and grabbing him by the collar of his Jonin vest ready to pummel him into submission.

''Okay okay sheesh!'' Genma said holding his hand up in mock surrender.

Mako laughed at her three students antics. Boy, did she really miss having her team together for the first time in the past five and a half years. Then, she swore she sensed a presence about ten meters away. ''Shh! Someone's nearby!" Mako then shot a minor water number extinguishing the fire and quickly the four of them quickly hop into the trees.

''Senpai what's going on?'' Asked Kurotsuchi.

''Shh, I sensed a presence coming our way. Look.'' Mako pointed to the treeline in front of them that was about five meters away.

From the darkness we see several figures emerge from the treeline. Leading the group was a man wearing a dark red kimono that had a purple flame design on the bottom portion of it and his left arm had a sleeve on it while his right arm didn't much like the standard Iwa shinobi outfit and he was also wearing a red headband. His hair was blonde and very tall and he had a smug grin on his face with his right eye slightly closed while his left was open wide. Almost like he was blind in one eye.

Following the man was another individual who appeared to be nothing more than an average mercenary foot soldier.

As the tall-haired blonde man and his cohort came closer to team eleven's position and allowed the shinobi to get a better view of the two men. Kurotsuchi's eyes went wide as she instantly recognized the tall blonde-haired man.

 _''No way! That's Sawagejo Cho!''_ Kurotsuchi thought with wide-eyes.

''Cho sir, we've been walking for hours on end, when are we going to go back to the camp?'' Complained the foot soldier.

Cho, the tall-haired man turned to face his cohort and gave him a condescending look. ''Now listen here partner, I decided to be a nice lieutenant and come out and escort you to the camp and you're already complainin' that we've been walkin' fer hours? We've been so-called walkin' because I've decided to take you back to camp personally so if you complain one more time I'm gonna cut you up boy with my swords ya got that?" The blonde hair man growled in a southern accent.

The foot soldier, realizing that his lieutenant wasn't joking around decided not to argue any further with the man. ''M-my apologies Cho sir.''

''Whatever, just shut yer mouth next time because I'm gettin' real close to stitchin' it shut. Now let's hurry back to camp, I got a little speech to deliver.''

Grunting his annoyance, Cho and his cohort continued to walk into the forest before disappearing into the treeline away from the shinobi.

''You guys here that? That tall-haired guy said Shinsengumi!'' Naruto said in a whisper.

''I know, I think we've got a lead in that guy.'' Genma inquired.

''Alright, let's tail them back to their camp and begin the mission.'' Mako ordered and the four of them silently hop through the trees after Cho.

 _forty-five minutes later._

Cho and his cohort were seen walking through the quiet forest path without any interruptions. The foot soldier, being a recruit decided to try and strike conversation with his lieutenant.

''Um, Cho sir.'' The soldier said nervously.

''Whattya want now?'' Cho shot back in a very aggravated tone.

'What is the structure of the Shinsengumi like?''

Cho snorted in annoyance, sure he was dealing with a new recruit but he decided to answer the man's questions so he can at least be informed on how the organization is structured. ''Alright, this is the only time I'll answer a question from you. First, let me start off that the Shimsengumi was founded when the last war started. Our main goals are to...bah, I'm afraid I can't tell you that since it would be too much for you. The Shinsengumi is structured like this. On top is our supreme leaders, under them are what they call the Juppongatana or ''ten swords'' which consists of skilled swordsmen and fighters. I'm one of them. We also function as lieutenants and are given command of our own groups. Below the Juppongatana are the regular foot soldiers like you. Sucks fer you that you joined my unit.'' Cho explained before going silent once more.

The foot soldier simply nodded as the two of them continued to walk down the quiet forest path. Unknown to them however, the four members of team eleven were stealthily tailing them.

''You guys getting this?'' Mako asked as crawl through the brush several yards away from the two men.

''Got what sensei? That asshole's answer to the guy's question was shit and uninformative!" Naruto said.

Kurotsuchi then grabbed Naruto in her infamous nose pinch of death for his remark. ''Naruto! Stop being such a knucklehead! We're lucky the guy even said something and what he said is very important information. Killing or capturing this guy would definitely deal a blow to the Shinsengumi.''

''You got that right.'' Genma added.

''Ow! Okay I'm sorry let me go!" Naruto squealed in pain. Smiling, Kurotsuchi then releases her best friend from her clutches and the four of them continue tailing the two men.

After thirty more minutes of tailing Cho and his soldier they were finally led to a medium-sized camp that was set up like a small town. Team eleven took positions in the treetops and watched Cho and his man walk into the camp. The foot soldiers in the camp would bow in respect whenever Cho walked by them and the soldiers appeared to be wearing something reminiscent of samurai armor but instead of wearing a kabuto they were wearing a conical hat made of lacquered iron.

The tall blonde man then motioned for his men to gather around him and they all get on their knees before their lieutenant.

''Okay ya'll, you're probably wonderin' why I'm callin' a group meetin' tonight.'' Cho said earning nods from his men. ''Well, it's to tell you that tomorrow, we'll be packin' up the camp and rendezvousing with Lord Makoto Shishio, Lord Saito Hajime, the other Juppongatana and the rest of the Shinsengumi to make final preparations for the incomin' war with the five great nations.''

''Yes sir!" The foot soldiers said in unison.

''That's all I wanted to say, everyone rest up good fer the night because at the crack o' dawn we're leavin' and anyone sleepin' in will be left behind. Dismissed.'' Cho said with a wave of his head prompting his men to disperse and resume their normal duties.

With the little meeting complete, team eleven decided to make their move with Mako turned to her students to give them their orders.

''Okay team, remember what this mission is. We're going to do a raid on this camp, gather intelligence on this group and assassinate or capture the lieutenant Cho.'' Mako then takes out a set of binoculars and looks into the camp. Right in the center of it she spots what appeared to be a large number of wagons and crates containing what she believed to be weapons and supplies to sustain the camp. ''I see their supplies. Kurotsuchi?'' Mako without taking the binoculars off her face.

Kurotsuchi nods and performs a hand seal. Then, the entire camp was taken by surprise as the earth began to shake sporadically and right where the wagons and crates were multiple spears from the earth flow spears jutsu emerged destroying every single wagon and crate into complete oblivion.

''What in tarnation?!'' Cho screamed in complete shock as he runs out of his tent. ''What in Lord Shishio's name is goin' on?!''

Cho looks towards the center of the camp and spots his group's supply wagons and weapon crates destroyed. ''What the fuckin' shit is this shit?! Who's the fuckin' idiot that got a boner so hard that it made the damn dirt underneath our supplies pop out like that?!" Cho screamed in pure annoyance.

''We don't know sir!'' Several foot soldiers shouted as most of the camp gathered around the area.

From the distance team eleven was watching the whole humorous exchange between Cho and his men.

''Alright guys, while they're busy arguing we can make our move. Let's raid through the camp, kill the foot soldiers, assassinate or caputre Cho and check his tent for intelligence.'' Mako said.

''Got it! This mission will be a synch believe it!'' Naruto said as he drew his ninjato.

''Easy.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Yeah no problem Senpai.'' Genma said with a shrug.

''Good then let's g..''

''Hold on Senpai.'' Kurotsuchi said interrupting the Uchiha Jonin.

''Hm? What is it Kurotsuchi?'' Mako questioned. Naruto and Genma were looking at Kurotsuchi with eyebrows raised.

''It's just, the guy with the crazy tall, blonde hair. His name is Sawagejo Cho and he is from Iwagakure like me. He used to be the village's weapons maker but he defected from Iwa at the last war's conclusion. He's the most skilled swordfighter within Iwa and if we confront him we need to be very careful. He's very unpredictable. In the last war he confronted a division of Konoha shinobi and wiped them all out. Second most wanted man in Iwa history.'' Kurotsuchi explained.

Naruto, Mako and Genma look at each other for a second before looking back at Kurotsuchi.

''Oh c'mon Kurotsuchi! No one can be more predictable than me!" Said Naruto.

''Pfft, yeah, I bet, but we still need to take Kurotsuchi's word for that guy. He looks like he really means business too.'' Genma said.

Mako placed her hand on Kurotsuchi's shoulder and gave her a timid smile. ''Regardless, thank you for the heads up Kurotsuchi.

With that, the four of them then hop from the treetops and landed in various areas of the camp. They draw their weapons, ninjato for Naruto, katana for Kurotsuchi, wind claws for Genma and the wakizashi for Mako and they quickly cut their way through the soldier's who weren't gathered around the destroyed supplies with utmost precision.

Back with Cho the man was seen berating his men for being careless and he was so aggravated that he took a naginata from one of them and decapitated several to vent out his frustration. ''You fellers are so fuckin' useless! Everyone else you'd better start cleanin' this shit up or I'll seriously fuckin' kill you all!"

''Y-yes sir!" The foot soldiers all said in obvious fear of their lieutenant's wrath. However, as Cho turns his back he heard the men he literally was just talking to cry and groan out in pain. ''Alright you useless scumbags what the..what the fuck?'' Cho turned around and saw that all the men who had gathered around the destroyed weapon and supplies cache were sliced apart and cut down with various limbs and sliced up bodies littering the ground in front of him.

Just then, the members of team eleven land in front of him with bloodied weapons in hand (Or in Genma's case, bloody knuckles).

Cho, noticing their headbands and that the outfit Kurotsuchi was wearing resembled his own kimono. Instantly recognizing who she was he grinned and snorted in amusement while shrugging his shoulders. ''Well well, judgin' by them headbands yer wearin' I'm assuming yer all Konoha shinobi am I right or am I right?''

''You, Sawagejo Cho, so this is why you left Iwa during the last war huh?'' Kurotsuchi questioned.

Cho raised his eyebrows as he turns his gaze towards his fellow Iwa native. ''Huh, ain't you that old bastard Onoki's granddaughter? How the heck you know I left when I left before you were even born yet girl? Onoki tell you about me? I used to be the greatest swordsmith from Iwa!" Declared the man.

''Tch, moron, you're wanted in Iwa's bingo book and labeled as an S-ranked criminal so it's obvious I'd recognize you. Why the heck did you leave Iwa anyway asshole?'' Kurotsuchi questioned.

''Heh, none of yer business purdy lady, I'm just wonderin' the world collecting all the best swords I can get my hands on. I'm now known as Cho the sword-hunter.'' Cho then eyes everyone else before setting his sights on Naruto. ''Wow, you remind me of someone there partner.''

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sword-hunter. ''What the hell are you talking about?''

 _''He confronted Minato-sensei?''_ Mako thought with her eyes narrowed.

''Ha, you really do remind me of him.'' Cho then slowly draws two swords that were tied to his back. The swords were revealed to be curved slightly but at the tip of the blades there appeared to be hooks on them.

''Heads up everyone.'' Mako said prompting her students to raise their weapons in defense.

With his two swords drawn the Shinsengumi lieutenant points them at team eleven. ''I would make you pay for killin my men but I'm pissed off that I didn't get to do it myself so now how to I explain this here predicament to my leader? Say hello to these two swords I took from one of Kiri's swordsmen I killed in the last war! The Renbato! Hope you're all ready to get some serious wounds because one slice from this blade combined with the hooks you'll bleed to death very slowly!''

Without warning, Cho dashes straight for team eleven and quickly the two sides engaged in a furious sword fight. The sounds of steel clashing against steel echoed throughout the forests of. Kurotsuchi goes in for a diagonal swing as Naruto goes in with a sideways swing while Mako thrusts and Genma goes in for a swing with his wind claws. Due to his sheer experience Cho manages parry blows from the shinobi and performs a high speed hurricane spin catching them off guard.

''Shit!'' Kurotsuchi shouted.

''Everyone jump away!" Mako ordered.

As Cho's high speed attack comes close to hitting the four shinobi at once they all managed to jump out of the way landing a few meters, enough to quickly catch their breath.

''Damn, he swings really fast even I can't keep up'' Kurotsuchi said between breaths.

''I know! He so damn fast. Maybe even faster than us all combined.'' Naruto said.

''Fuck, that was tiring.'' Genma growled.

''You took the words right out of my mouth.'' Mako said.

They all then turn their attentions towards Cho who had stopped his high-speed spin attack. ''Ha, well you guys have only tasted half my strength, I wasn't even being serious!" Declared Cho. ''So come on! Let's keep fighting so I can kill some more Konoha scum and the Tsuchikage's granddaughter as a bonus!"

The four members of team eleven grunted in annoyance. This was going to be a tough fight..then a grin formed across Naruto's face. A confident grin at that.

''What is it Naruto?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

Naruto simply smiled at his colleagues. ''Watch this.'' He then performed the seal of confrontation and to his team's amusement and Cho's surprise he vanished in an instant.

 _''What the hell?''_ Cho thought with an eyebrow raised.

Then, Cho felt a breeze from above him and looked up to see Naruto coming down with his ninjato being swung down. Before he could even react Naruto's ninjato struck his Renbato swords completely shattering them into pieces. Naruto then followed through with a powerful kick sending Cho flying several feet away.

 _''Gah! That speed! Just like the Yellow flash!"_ Cho thought as he lands on the ground with a thud.

''Way to go Naruto!" Kurotsuchi cheered.

''Got him!'' Genma exclaimed.

 _''Nice, even he didn't see that coming.''_ Mako thought with a smile.

Cho, still winded from the attack slowly gets up while groaning lightly in pain. ''Damn partner, you got some top speed there.'' Said the sword-hunter as he finally gets back to his feet. ''Man, that was some kick ya got there, how the heck did you even teleport like that anyway I'm curious.''

Naruto simply shakes his head and points at the man. ''Check your left sleeve.''

Cho complies and when he looked at his sleeve he saw that there was a jutsu formula there. _''So, just like Konoha's Yellow Flash huh?''_ He thought before looking back at Naruto. ''I see, so you used the flyin' raijin? Now I know you're the biggest threat compared to the other three. You know what partner? I think I'm goin' to fight just you because you're a pretty interesting character. Hope you don't mind dying in front of your colleagues.''

''That's fine, bring it on asshole, let's see who wins this fight.'' Naruto said with confidence while motioning for Cho to make a move.

Cho merely scoffs at Naruto's words. ''Fine by me, since you're fightin' me on your own you'll definitely be gettin' one helluva battle." Cho then looks at Kurotsuchi, Mako and Genma. "Hope you three enjoy this here show.''

Cho then discards his kimono top going shirtless and team eleven looked at him with bewildered expressions at what he was carrying. Wrapped around his torso and belly appeared to be a long, whip sword of sorts. He then reaches for the handle and with a flick of the wrist the sword unwraps itself from his body. The blade making a distinct sound reminiscent of grinding metal as it unwinds.

 _''What the hell..what kind of sword is that?''_ Kurotsuchi thought.

 _''Just what in the hell is this guy playing with this time?''_ Genma thought with a very annoyed look. Mako was in the same state of confusion and shock like the previous two.

Naruto however, just chuckled as Cho spins the whip sword around before bringing it to a complete stop.

''Well partner, hope you like this new toy I've been dyin' to use. Say hello to my favorite sword of all time, the Hakujin no Tachi whip-sword! With this twenty-foot whip-like blade there's no way any of you are goin' to win!"

''Shit, Naruto be careful!" Kurotsuchi shouted.

Cho then flicks his wrist and the blade goes careening towards Naruto. ''Die!"


	23. A Shinobi's Life

Episode Twenty-three: Just Another Day

''Well partner, hope you like this new toy I haven't used since the last war. Say hello to my favorite sword of all time, the Hakujin no Tachi whip-sword! With this twenty-foot whip-like blade there's no way any of you are goin' to win!"

''Shit, Naruto be careful!" Kurotsuchi shouted.

Cho then flicks his wrist and the blade goes careening towards Naruto. ''Die!"

The Hakujin no Tachi, thanks to it being a whip-sword is sent careening towards Naruto with the tip pointed directly at him.

''Watch out!" Genma called out.

Naruto then hops out of the way narrowly avoiding the sword's tip as it come close to skewering him. _''Ha, too easy.''_ He thought with a smile.

 _''I was expecting that!''_ Cho thought before flicking his wrist. Just then the blade's tip immediately turns around and comes right back at him.

 _''What the hell!?''_

Naruto wasn't able to dodge this time as the blade's tip manages to stab through his upper thigh spilling some blood. ''Gah!"

''You think you could dodge the sword that easily partner? I have complete control over it!'' Exclaimed Cho.

Naruto falls to his knees in pain while clutching his wound. _''Damn, that really hurt!"_

Seeing her crush wounded and on his knees Kurotsuchi steps forward to come to his aid. ''Naruto I'm coming to help!" Kurotsuchi shouted but was stopped by Mako. ''Senpai what are you doing?! Naruto's hurt and he needs our help!"

Mako simply shook her head, ''I know, I know, but they both agreed to having a one-on-one battle and that's what they're going to get. However, should Naruto really need our help we will come to his aid.'' Mako said sternly.

Kurotsuchi knew Mako was right, despite the fight having just started and Naruto already sustaining a moderate injury and as much as she wanted to help him he and Cho did agree to a duel. Growling in annoyance she nodded and stood right where she was and looks back towards the dueling blondes and sees Naruto looking at her.

''No need to worry Kurotsuchi, your blonde knucklehead has got this guy.'' Naruto said giving her a tender smile as he gets up to his feet.

Kurotsuchi was left speechless at his declaration, this was a foe they have never encountered before who was possibly the most dangerous man from Iwa, more so than Deidara and Naruto is so sure that he can take him. Kurotsuchi simply nodded despite having an unsure look on her face and felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Genma who gave her a nod to which she returns.

Having got back on his feet Naruto puts his ninjato away and draws his two sai and the two blonde men stare each other down.

''Heh, that's real cute of her to try and come to your aid but you really fucked yourself up sayin' you wanna scrap with me one-on-one. I admire your bravery partner but seriously, your fault when I slice you to ribbons!'' Cho then flicks his wrist once more and sends the whip-sword flying towards Naruto.

The blade comes flying towards the blonde Jonin and due to the sword being naturally fast Naruto had to react as fast as he possibly could to avoid being impaled. The sword came within arm's reach of him and despite his wound from earlier he manages to hop out of the way and lands, however, since Cho had complete control over the Hakujin no Tachi he simply flicked his wrist once more and redirects the blade's tip back at Naruto.

''Goddammit, here it comes Naruto!" Kurotsuchi called out.

Naruto sees the blade coming at him and since it was positioned slightly high all he had to do was duck backwards and the sword harmlessly passed by him.

Cho saw this however and grinned before flicking his wrist again and while Naruto was still in that position the sword's tip turned around and Cho aimed it right at Naruto's face.

''Can't get outta that one can ya partner!" Cho exclaimed.

Naruto grunts in pure annoyance when he sees the tip coming straight for him, with not enough time rear his body back up he repositions himself in a way that allows the sheath of his ninjato to catch the Hakujin no Tachi's tip and the tip goes sailing into the sheath and gets stuck.

 _''How in the world?!''_ Cho thought with astonishment.

Naruto then reaches for his sheath and unstraps it from his back before he forces the end with the blade's tip inserted into the ground and stomps on the sheath so that it was in the dirt taking the Hakujin no Tachi partially with it. He then takes the chance to jump back several meters to create some more distance.

Kurotsuchi, Mako and Genma sported looks of excitement on their faces.

''Good thinking, he used the sheaths opening and caught the sword's tip!" Kurotsuchi said.

''And he forces the end with the tip in it into the ground. Smart move.'' Genma said with a nod,

 _''That was some good reaction time Naruto, you've really gotten better.''_ Mako thought with a smile.

Cho however, was not happy unlike the four shinobi. As usual he pulls back slightly with a wrist flick and the blade lodges itself free from it's prison and comes flying back towards him. ''That was a good move there partner, really damn good.'' The Juppongatana member complimented, ''However, your sheath is stuck in the dirt so you can't pull that trick again.''

''Oh please, that was a last resort so I don't plan on doing that again you asshole.'' Naruto snorted before performing a hand seal. ''Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted and about twenty Narutos materialized and thanks to the position they were in Cho's sword did not have a clear path to the real one.

 _''Nice, using shadow clones as shields against the sword of his. Good thinking Naruto.''_ Kurotsuchi thought with a smile.

 _''With those shadow clones Cho has no way of getting straight for the real one so he's gonna have to stab his way through all the clones and with the amount he produced Naruto will have enough time to counter-attack.''_ Genma thought.

Cho simply flicks his wrist sending the sword flying straight at the clones. ''Shadow clones huh? I haven't seen that jutsu since the last war. Yer using yer clones as meatshields? Clever but not clever enough!" Cho gave his wrist a light flick and with that simple flick, the sword, originally headed straight towards Naruto immediately changed course and swerved around all the shadow clones like a snake. Due to the sword's habit of wobbling while in use the edges struck each of the clones as it went passed them and dispelled them leaving only Naruto standing.

''What the?! Naruto he just maneuvered his sword completely around the clones!" Kurotsuchi shouted.

However, when the rest of team eleven looked at where Naruto was just standing there doing nothing.

''What are you doing just standing there?! The Hakujin no Tachi is coming right for you!'' Genma screamed.

 _''Naruto why aren't you moving?!''_ Mako thought with a look of astonishment.

Their shouting would fall on deaf ears as Naruto continued to stand there as the blade slowly made it's way towards him.

A mini slow motion sequence would commence when the blade's tip comes within several inches of skewering him through the heart. Naruto looks down towards the and sees it slowly coming towards him. On the other side Cho saw that his opponent was just standing there like he wanted to die and just grinned with glee. _''Crazy fool ain't movin', this is the easiest win I've ever had!"_

Naruto looked at Mako and nodded, the Uchiha understood what he was planning just by the look on his face and activated her sharingan. Seeing the sharingan, Naruto then tossed his sai straight at Cho. Cho noticed one thing however, he saw a spiraling void form around the sai and as fast as the void appeared it vanished.

''The hell was that technique? Bah no matter! You have no time to dodge this attack partner!" Cho exclaimed in pure joy.

Cho then saw took notice of something materializing diagonally below him. Looking out the bottom of his eye he saw the same spiraling void form and out of it came the sai Naruto had thrown earlier. Then before he could even comprehend the situation Naruto instantly appeared right in front of him with a rasengan in his hand.

 _''What?! What the actual fuck?!''_ Cho thought in disbelief.

''Take this!'' Naruto then shoves the rasengan straight into Cho's chest making the man cry and scream in pain as he is knocked back with enough force to send him flying backwards into the woods crashing through several trees before crashing into the dirt. Dispelling the rasengan, Naruto cracks his knuckles and sighs in satisfaction.

''Well, that was fun! I admit he was pretty difficult to read with the sword's unpredictable maneuvers.'' Naruto said.

Kurotsuchi and Genma were just staring at him like he was some sort of freak.

 _''So, he planned to use the kamui the whole time? Do you ever inform me of your plans?''_ Kurotsuchi thought with a deadpan expression.

 _''Amazing, so..wait..that wasn't amazing! I admit it was smart to use the kamui combined with that jutsu of his but at least let us know you're gonna pull that off!''_ Genma thought heavily annoyed.

The two of them then turn to face Mako who was whistling as if nothing happened nor she had anything to do with it.

''What?'' Mako asked with fake innocence.

Kurotsuchi and Genma just groan in annoyance before the three of them make their way towards Naruto.

''Here, let me check that wound.'' Kurotsuchi said only for Naruto to place his hand over it.

''Oh, that's nothing Kurotsuchi, it's just a minor stab wound.'' Naruto said only for Kurotsuchi to bonk him. ''Ow!"

''Naruto don't pull that tough guy act with me, I don't like guys who pretend to be something or someone they're not.'' Kurotsuchi said as she pries Naruto's hand off his wound so that she could address it.

Genma and Mako, like always were just watching the exchange between the two.

''Senpai, I think it would've been better if we let those two double-team that guy don't you think?'' Genma inquired.

Mako placed a finger on her chin and thought for a second. ''You know what Genma, you're right. Those two make a very effective team more so than when we're all together. We're seriously the best team right now but those two are even better on their own.''

''There, all tended too and bandaged up.'' Kurotsuchi said as she finished patching up Naruto's wound.

''Thanks Kurotsuchi!" Naruto said.

''Alright, with that rasengan and the force of which you hit him Naruto he should be relatively incapacitated. Let's..''

Mako was unable to finish her sentence when they heard the familiar sound of the Hakujin no Tachi headed their way. The blade came flying out of the forest and was coming straight for Naruto.

Kurotsuchi saw the blade and pushed Naruto out of the way and the sound of a blade cutting through human flesh could be heard.

''Ahhh!'' Kurotsuchi cried out in pain as the Hakujin no Tachi's tip stabbed her through the shoulder getting out the other side.

''Kurotsuchi!'' Mako and Genma shouted as they watched the Iwa woman fall to the ground with the blade still stuck in her shoulder.

They were unable to do anything however when the now revealed Cho emerged from the treeline and pulled the blade back towards him taking Kurotsuchi as well. ''C'mon over here purdy lady!"

Naruto, having recovered from his landing looked up and saw Cho holding Kurotsuchi hostage with her arms pinned behind her back. ''Kurotsuchi no! Let her go you fuck!"

''Fraid not partner! I'm gonna have my fun with your bitch here.'' Cho said disgustingly.

Naruto drew his ninjato and dashed towards Cho.

''Naruto wait!" Mako's protests.

Cho watches in amusement as Naruto comes running towards him. Kurotsuchi however, despite the pain from the blade being embedded within her shoulder called out to him. ''Naruto stop!"

When Naruto comes within three meters of them Cho shoves Kurotsuchi off his blade making her squeal in pain as she is sent flying to the ground. He then flicks his wrist sending the Hakujin no Tachi's tip straight at Naruto. ''You just fell for the oldest trick in the book partner!"

''Fuck! He was just using Kurotsuchi as bait to draw Naruto in!'' Genma yelled.

''Naruto, shit!'' Mako and Genma come charging towards the two blonde men.

''Look at that! Your other teammates comin' to help! Oh well! I'm gonna kill them to make you pay for making a fool out of me!" Cho exclaimed.

The Hakujin no Tachi goes past Naruto and heads straight for Mako and Genma and thankfully the two of them leaped out of the way just in time. However, Cho was using this to make Naruto think he had a clear path towards him and maneuvers the blade's tip back towards him sending it straight at Naruto.

''I'M GONNA SKEWER YOU FROM BEHIND!" Cho screamed in joy as he got the Konoha blonde right where he wanted him.

As Naruto comes within a few feet of the sword-hunter he tosses his ninjato into the air and since he had a jutsu formula on a cloth that was tied to the handle he disappears.

 _''The flying raijin again?''_ Cho thought before he noticed what was coming at him directly aimed at his gut. _''WHAT?!''_

Unfortunately for Cho, when he thought he had Naruto right where the hell he wanted him it was Naruto who had the sword-hunter right where he basically wanted him. _''He tricked me!''_ Cho thought in terror as he helplessly watches the Hakujin no Tachi's blade come straight for him and since it was already too close to maneuver he could only stand there and watch as the blade skewers him right through the gut.

''Agh!" Cho cried out as the force of impact sends him falling to the ground.

Naruto then appears where he had tossed the ninjato and catches it before landing on the ground safely. He stands on his two feet and looks at the skewered Cho before turning his sights on Kurotsuchi. He rushes over and bends down next to her.

''Kurotsuchi are you okay?'' He asked as he helps her sit up.

Kurotsuchi momentarily groaned in pain while clutching her shoulder before looking at Naruto. ''Y-yeah, he didn't hit my axillary artery.'' She reassured the blonde.

Sighing in relief he helps her stand up and are joined by Mako and Genma.

''That was a smart move Naruto. You got that bastard with his own sword.'' Genma complimented.

''Yeah, you timed it just right so that he wouldn't be able to maneuver the blade away. Excellent.'' Mako added.

Naruto scratched the back of his head while chuckling. ''Oh haha, it was nothing, I wasn't even thinking at the moment.''

The four of them make their way towards Cho and miraculously they found him still breathing, his breaths were labored but he was still alive.

''Ugh, that was some smart shit ya pulled there partner. Good move on comin' in close enough to where I can't maneuver the sword out of the way.'' Cho said before spitting out some blood.

''You're just too clumsy, yes, you are skilled with your whip-sword but you became more predictable as the fight progressed and you were somewhat clumsy as well.'' Naruto said before pulling the sword's tip out of his gut. He then holds the whip-sword high above his head as if he were ready to finish them off.

Cho took notice of them and laughed in amusement. ''Oh, yer gonna kill me off with my own sword? Do it then! Lord Shishio will hunt you down and avenge my death! HAHAHAHAHAHA!'' Cho's laugh was silenced when Mako stomped on his face knocking the man out cold.

''Annoying son of a bitch.'' The Uchiha woman said while shaking her head.

''So..what are you going to do with him?'' Asked Kurotsuchi as Naruto begins to tend to her wound using the Kyuubi's chakra to allow it to heal faster.

''Take him prisoner, Lady Tsunade did say a primary objective was to kill him but we definitely can't miss the chance to take him prisoner and give him to Anko and Ibiki for interrogation. Who knows what information they'll get out of a Shinsengumi lieutenant like him, a loud and obnoxiously annoying one at that.'' Mako said.

Genma simply shrugged, ''Fine by me, no point in trying to drag out a fight with this guy any longer he looks and sounds relatively unstable.''

''Definitely.'' Kurotsuchi then performed her quicklime technique completely enveloping the sword-hunter in the substance so that only his head was exposed.

''Good, I'll watch over him while you three go into his tent and check it for any helpful information, remember anything will do.''

''Got it Senpai.'' The three Jonin said before dashing towards Cho's tent.

 _Ten minutes later._

''We're back.'' Kurotsuchi said as she and her two teammates returned with bundles of papers and what appeared to be several maps.

''Yeah, this guy had a lot of stuff worth taking.'' Naruto said.

''We've got things such as locations of other Shinsengumi encampments, possible locations of other lieutenants of the Juppongatana as well as information on each of them and some map that had several areas in each of the five villages circled. Most likely targets of interest.'' Genma explained.

Nodding, Mako then takes out a small scroll and unfurls it. Channeling chakra into her hands she makes four bags containing medium-sized paper bombs appear. One for each of them. ''Here you go, plant every paper bomb in your bags around the camp. You guys get the idea.''

''Oh, this is gonna be fun.'' Naruto said.

''I love blowing shit up.'' Kurotsuchi quipped.

''This is easily the best part of the mission.'' Genma said before they all head into the camp to plant the paperbombs.

 _Thirty minutes later._

Thirty minutes would pass before the members of team eleven completed the task of planting the paperbombs all over the camp and gathering intelligence they scoop up Cho's unconscious form and leap through the treetops. After getting a considerable distance away Mako performs a handseal and in an instant a massive explosion rings out destroying what remained of the Shinsengumi encampment leaving absolutely no trace of it.

''Gotta love those fireworks.'' Said Naruto.

''Yep, what a beautiful sight.'' Genma said while playing with his senbon.

Mako only nods as she admires the destructive power of her home-made paperbombs. ''Okay guys, let's take this prick and all the intel back to Konoha.''

She and Genma leaped through the trees and Naruto was about to only to be stopped by Kurotsuchi.

''What's up Kurotsuchi?'' Asked Naruto as he turns to look at the Iwa woman.

''Naruto, I'm hurt and still in a bit of pain..I was wondering if you...could carry me back to Konoha.'' Kurotsuchi said sweetly. She was lying, Naruto had tended to her wound so well that the pain was all but gone.

Naruto blushed slightly at her request but didn't argue. He turned around so that his back was facing towards Kurotsuchi and lowered himself slightly. ''Okay-dokey, climb on!"

 ***Cricket chirp***

''Kurotsuchi?'' Naruto turned to look over his shoulder and saw Kurotsuchi simply standing there with her eyebrow raised.

''Uh uh, wrong. You're carrying me bridal style.'' Kurotsuchi said.

Hearing that Naruto's blush got even bigger. _''She wants me to carry her bridal style?!''_

Kurotsuchi noticed Naruto seemed to be in a daze and simply shook her head. ''Alright then Naruto, I see how it is. If that's the case I'll ask Genma to carry me home.'' She said as she turned to leap away only to feel a pair of strong, muscular arms sweep her off her feet.

''No way Kurotsuchi, you asked me to do it so I'm doing it!" Naruto quipped before taking her right arm so that it wrapped around his neck.

''Now that's a gentleman.'' Kurotsuchi cooed while she pinched his cheek. ''Now hurry up, we need to catch up to Mako-senpai and Genma.''

''Let's get going!" Naruto said before leaping through the trees and disappearing into the night.

 **-Konoha main gate, late the next evening-**

''Why, oh dear fucking Kami why did we get stuck being gate guards for life Izumo?'' Kotetsu said in pure annoyance as he and his friend begin guard shift one-thousand in a row.

''I already explained it to you Kotetsu, we weren't assigned a combat specialty and instead were given a shit guard detail...this is bullshit...'' Izumo growled before sleep took over and he fell face first onto the desk with a thud.

''Hey...you...shouldn't...fall asleep..'' Kotetsu was about to doze off when he heard and saw four figures landing in front of them.

''Wake up you idiots.'' The revealed Mako said sternly.

''Oh! Hey Mako how are you this morning?'' Kotetsu said, ''We were just waking up for our one-thousandth shift in a row right Izumo?'' Kotetsu turned to look at his partner but found that he had completely knocked out. ''Hey wake up!"

Mako and her students simply shook their heads. ''You know what? Whatever, just call ANBU for us and tell them to deliver this prick here to Anko and Ibiki for interrogation ASAP. We're going to go report to Lady Tsunade for another mission complete.'' Mako instructed before they left the still unconscious, quicklime enveloped Cho with the two gate guarding Jonin.

 _''Who the fuck is this guy?''_ Kotetsu thought to himself, ''Ah whatever.'' He then goes to clear his throat and places his hands around his mouth as if to amplify his voice.

''Oh ANBUUUUUU!~'' The Jonin called out in a sing-song voice.

Then, two ANBU appeared before Kotetsu and the sleeping Izumo. ''Please take this guy to Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino of I&T please.''

The two ANBU nodded before grabbing Cho and then they shunshin away. Now that he was left alone Kotetsu then immediately knocked out with his head crashing against the desk. ''Night...night...''

 **-Hokage's tower-**

''This...paper...work...is...PISSING ME OFF!'' A very angry Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs as she continued to rummage through the day's paperwork. The power and force of her yell blowing her assistant Shizune out of the window.

''Waaaaaahhhh!" Shizune cried out as she falls out the window onto the bushes below.

Tsunade, noticing that her assistant was blown overboard quickly ran over and peered out of the shattered window. ''Oh shit, sorry Shizune!"

Meanwhile, at the base of the tower we see Mako, Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma walking towards the tower entrance when suddenly the bushes near them began rustling getting their attention.

''The heck is that?'' Naruto asked and his question was answered when Shizune's head popped up like a wack-a-mole mole.

''Oh, hey Shizune.'' Kurotsuchi greeted.

Shizune shook her head momentarily before noticing team eleven standing near her. ''Oh hello guys! Back from your mission already?''

Mako nodded in response. ''Yep, it was supposed to take a day and a half but we finished it in less than two hours thanks to some sheer luck. By the way why are you in those bushes?''

Shizune then scratched the back of her head gave a light chuckle. ''Oh hehe, Lady Tsunade got pissed the hell off from the constant paperwork that comes with being the Hokage that she screamed with so much power that her voice blew me out of the tower and well...here I am!"

Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma all looked at Shizune with freaked out expression on their faces. Boy did they like Shizune but her very, VERY cheerful personality was a tad creepy.

''Well, if there isn't anything else Shizune we'll be reporting to Lady Tsunade now. See ya' later.'' Mako bid her fellow Jonin farewell as the four of them enter the tower.

With the members of team eleven gone Shizune's happy and innocent personality was quickly replaced by an agitated one. ''Oh man, Lady Tsunade...please stop doing that you made me roll my ankle..'' Shizune looked at her rolled ankle, applying some chakra into her hand she places it onto the ankle. ''There! All healed up! Now, I need to help Lady Tsunade figure out how to get the paperwork done faster." Shizune then got up, picked up the various paperwork that was scattered in the bushes and made her way up towards the office.

 **-Hokage's office-**

*Knock knock*

''Come in.'' Tsunade ordered, the door opens and in walks team eleven. ''Oh team eleven, you're back already? I thought the mission was supposed to last another half a day or two at least?''

''Nope, we happened to come across a Shinsengumi lieutenant and tailed him back to the encampment that Jiraiya's spy network found in the mission description.'' Mako explains.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows with a look of interest. ''Really? How did the mission go from there?''

Kurotsuchi would step up to explain. ''Well, once we tailed the lieutenant back to his encampment we heard him say plenty of useful information. He was with a foot soldier of his and explained to him the structure of the Shinsengumi.''

''Go on.'' Tsunade simply said.

Naruto stepped up this time. ''The lieutenant said that the Shinsengumi has supreme leaders, he didn't mention any names or anything like that but he did mention that under the supreme leaders there were a group of skilled warriors and swordsmen he said was called the Juppongatana and he was one of them. He also mentioned something about his particular group to rendezvous with some people by the names of Makoto Shishio and Saito Hajime some time today.''

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the names that were just mentioned. ''Interesting, what else did he say?''

Genma then steps up. ''He said that under the Juppongatana were the average foot soldiers who act as the fighting force of the group. When we found their camp we destroyed their supplies which consisted of various things, weapons included.''

''Good, continue.''

''After destroying the supplies we then conducted our raid of the camp as you ordered and killed off every single foot soldier within it. With that completed we confronted the lieutenant and his name is Sawagejo Cho, a former Iwa swordsmith and Iwa's top swordfighter, he nicknamed himself Cho the sword-hunter.'' Mako explained.

''An Iwa native huh? Wasn't he one of the most wanted men from there Kurotsuchi?'' Tsunade asked the Iwa woman.

''Yeah, he defected at the conclusion of the last war but before he did he walked into a small children's daycare and slaughtered all the children and infants within it.'' Kurotsuchi explained with a disgusted look on her face.

Tsunade nodded before continuing. ''When you confronted Cho did you kill or capture him?''

''We captured him, he's being sent to the I&T for interrogation by Anko and Ibiki and we have sent his sword to the treasury department.'' Mako said.

Tsunade let out a light laugh at the statement. ''Good, those two have been dying for some victims lately, sadistic bastards. Now, for the intelligence gathering objective did you find anything useful?''

The only answer Tsunade got was a pile of more papers thrown onto her desk in the form of various folders and portfolios. ''Holy shit.'' Was all Tsunade could say at the now mountain of documents on her desk. ''You really did get more than 'some' intelligence did you team eleven?''

Team eleven just gave a nod in response. ''And to conclude the mission we destroyed the entire campsite using a mass of paperbombs leaving no trace.'' Mako said.

''Well, I'm impressed team eleven, you really are the best team we have available. Imagine if I sent team seven on this mission Kakashi would be the only one to come home.'' Tsunade chuckled. ''Okay then, let me give you all your pay, I'll hand these documents and portfolios to the intelligence division and you can all go.''

Tsunade reaches for several checks and after writing down the necessary information she handed each member of team eleven their own check. ''Good job on a mission well done you four.'' The Sannin complimented.

''It was nothing baa-chan, just another day in the life of a shinobi.'' Naruto said with his trademark grin plastering his face.

Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes at her crush's statement. ''Yeaaaaah riiiiight.'' She then playfully slapped him with her check earning an annoyed grumbled from the blonde.

Mako cleared her throat getting the attention of the two love-sick adults. ''If you two are done flirting we should all head home. Tonight you guys should come to the Uchiha compound and I'll cook up a good victory dinner for us.''

Naruto was about to agree until Kurotsuchi placed a glove hand over his mouth muffling his voice. ''Mmphh!''

''Actually Mako-senpai, me and Naruto had plans for tonight, thank you for the offer but we got plans that need to be taken care of!" Kurotsuchi said before running out of the room dragging Naruto behind her.

Left by themselves Tsunade, Mako and Genma were left sweatdropping at their antics.

''So...what do you think they'll be doing tonight?'' Tsunade asked. ''Will they give me grand kids to spoil?''

''Lady Tsunade!'' Mako cried out in terror.

''What? I don't mind if they made some grandchildren for me. You can be their auntie if you'd like?'' Tsunade said defensively.

''S-stop!'' Mako then used the kamui to vanish leaving Genma alone with the Sannin.

''Psh, she's such a pansie!" Tsunade then set her sights on Genma.

''Uh, what is it Tsunade-sama?'' A nervous Genma asked.

''Do you want to be the uncle to their children?''

''Um, smell ya later!'' Genma then used his wind shunshin and got the hell out of there.

Tsunade only scoffed at the shyness of Mako and Genma.''Pansies, everyone has a bit of a perverted side to them.'' Tsunade then completed her last paperwork for the day. She leaned back against her chair before hearing the door open and in walked Shizune. ''There you are Shizune, I thought I blew you all the way to Iron country or something.''

Shizune then held out the massive stack of paperwork that fell out the window with her from Tsunade's earlier outburst.''You didn't finish these papers when you blew me out of the window Lady Tsunade.

''FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

 **-Naruto's apartment-**

''Ah it feels good to be home!" Naruto sighed in happiness as he collapses onto his couch.

Kurotsuchi shook her head with a smile before calling Naruto's name. She hadn't forgotten what Naruto wanted to do with her before they went on the mission.

''Hm? What is it Kurotsuchi?'' Naruto asked.

''Naruto, do you remember what we were going to do tonight?'' She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Then it hit Naruto. ''Oh yeah! We...we...we were...I was...supposed to take you on a date tonight.'' He stammered.

Kurotsuchi smiled tenderly at him. ''Yep, that's right! What do you have planned for tonight?''

Naruto thought for a moment before he decided what he wanted to do on the date. ''Let's see, how does a lovely late evening dinner at the Golden Dragon sound?''

Kurotsuchi gave it a thought before nodding. ''Hm, that sounds nice. What else besides dinner?''

Naruto then thought about it again and he then got just the right idea. ''I got it! We can go and spend the rest of the night at my new favorite spot!"

''New favorite spot? I thought the fourth's head on the Hokage's monument was your favorite spot?'' Kurotsuchi asked confused.

''Nope! I have a new place I want to take you to. There's...something I need to tell you there.'' Naruto said.

Kurotsuchi raised her eyebrow and decided to try and get Naruto to reveal this new favorite location of his or what he wanted to tell her. She then jumps on top of Naruto on the couch to where she was on top of him and their faces were close together that they could feel each other's breaths and smell each other's scent.

''W-what..Kurotsuchi!'' Naruto said as a blush formed on his face.

''Naruto, you should tell me where your new favorite place is.'' She purred into his ear before trailing her finger on his whisker marks.

Naruto's blush grew exponentially and he was on the verge of fainting. Seeing that he was about to faint Kurotsuchi giggled before getting off of Naruto. ''Fine, I can wait until our dinner is finished Naruto. Come get me at nine okay?''

''Yeah! You got it! Wear something nice too since we're eating at the most expensive restaurant in our village.'' Said the blonde.

''Alright, if you say so. Buh-bye Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi then waved at him with a wink before exiting his apartment.

Now that he was left alone, Naruto then remembered that he didn't even have any tuxedos to wear. _''Oh shit! I don't even any time to go out and buy one! Fuck!''_

Outside of Naruto's door Kurotsuchi was also in the same predicament as her blonde. _''Fuck! I don't even like to wear dresses and never had the need for them. I don't even have time to go out and buy one!''_

Just then lightbulbs appeared above both their heads.

 _''Wait, maybe Genma can help me out!"_ Naruto thought with a look of relief on his face.

 _''Mako-senpai could give me a hand!''_ Thought Kurotsuchi with a hopeful look.

Kurotsuchi was about to leap through the rooftops when she heard the door to Naruto's apartment open and saw him running out. ''Naruto? Where are you headed?''

''Oh! I forgot that I had to help Genma with something.'' Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

''I see, well make sure when you're done doing whatever it is come back here to get ready okay?'' Kurotsuchi said sternly.

''Fine I will, wait, are you going somewhere?'' Naruto asked noticing that she appeared to be heading somewhere as well.

''Yeah, I have to help Mako-senpai with something but it'll be really quick.'' Said Kurotsuchi.

''Okay, make sure you come back to get ready for the date.'' Naruto said in a stern voice much like Kurotsuchi did.

''Hey! Only I can talk to you like that.'' Kurotsuchi said with her hands on her hips. Before she went to leave to see Mako Kurotsuchi walked over to Naruto and grabbed him in her infamous nose pinch of death.

''Ow! Stop that!'' Pleaded Naruto.

Kurotsuchi let out a victory smirk before letting him go. ''Fine, since you're taking me out in a few hours I'll let you go since I don't want my pinching to bruise your nose and ruin your pretty face.''

Naruto got up and rubbed his nose while groaning in annoyance. ''Your pinches hurt!''

''Yeah? They're supposed to.'' Kurotsuchi snorted, ''Now, didn't you say you have something to help Genma with?''

''That's right, now if you're not going to pinch me again I'll be on my way! I'll be back shortly.'' Naruto said before hopping through the rooftops in the direction Genma's house was while Kurotsuchi watches him leave.

''I hope whatever you'll be wearing will take my breath away Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi whispered to herself before heading in the direction the Uchiha compound was.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed another installment of When winds meets earth. I bet you're all excited for the next episode are you? Well, stay tuned for that one because I guarantee you'll love it and call it the best episode at this point. Whatever I have planned for Naruto and Kurotsuchi you'll really love. This is PFC Rice Man I hope you all have a great night!


	24. First Date

Episode Twenty-four: Their First Date

 **-Genma's house-**

*Knock knock*

''Coming!'' Genma called out as he walks over to the door to his house. Opening it he is greeted by Naruto. ''Oh, hey Naruto what are you doing here? I thought you were spending time with Kurotsuchi?''

''Yeah, I was but..I NEED YOUR HELP!" Naruto shouted.

''Help? With what?'' Genma asked.

Naruto then blushed and began to twiddle his fingers. ''Well, um..it involves Kurotsuchi.''

''Kurotsuchi? How so?''

''Well...I...um...I..'' Naruto's nervousness prevented him from properly articulating a sentence, seeing his obvious nervousness Genma pulled Naruto into his house and sat them both down on the living room couch.

''Alright bro, did something happen? What's going on?'' Genma questions.

''No! Nothing happened! It's just...it's just that...'' Naruto's nervousness took over once again as he was unable to finish his sentence.

Genma chuckled lightly before placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. ''Come on dude, spit it out. You said you needed help with something involving Kurotsuchi so what is it?''

Naruto looked at Genma and saw genuine desire to help him in his teammate's eyes. Taking in a deep breath he let out a long, drawn out sigh. ''I asked Kurotsuchi out on a date, we're going to have dinner at the Golden Dragon.''

Genma almost cried out in pure joy. ''Hold on a second, let me register what you just said. Did you say you asked Kurotsuchi out on a date, a dinner at the Golden Dragon?!''

Naruto nodded.

''FINALLY!" Genma bellowed with his arms held high.

''Huh? Finally? What do you mean?'' Naruto asked confused.

Genma placed both his hands on Naruto's shoulders. ''I mean finally because I've been waiting for one of you to ask the other out for five years already!"

''What? Really?''

''Oh yeah, honestly I was wondering if either of you would've done it at all, looks like you made the first move man, good work that's the first step.'' Genma said patting his friend on the head.

''Yeah...during my training trip with Jiraiya I've been thinking about these feelings I have towards Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto explained.

Genma smiled, he knew what the feelings his blonde friend was speaking of. ''Naruto, you love Kurotsuchi do you?''

Naruto sighed before gently scratching the back of his head. ''Yeah, I love her.''

Genma simply nodded his head in response. ''I knew it, I always freaking knew it. So tell me, what comes to mind when you think of her?''

Naruto gave that question a moment worth of thought before he gave his answer. ''Well, let's see. When she comes to mind I feel butterflies in my stomach and sometimes I can't properly speak when I'm talking to her. I get all red in the face. I have the desire to protect her at all costs and be around her at all times, honestly when I was training with Jiraiya all that was on my mind was Kurotsuchi and that's it.''

Genma, satisfied with Naruto's answer placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. ''You really do love her.''

Naruto then looked at his teammate straight in the eyes. ''Yeah, I'm in love with her, I've been in love with her since the moment I met her.'' He admitted.

''I see.'' Genma then got up and walked over to his room but stopped just at the door. ''I always knew there were feelings more than friendship when I met you two in the academy courtyard. I really did.''

''Really? You tried to pick a fight with us!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing his finger at Genma accusingly.

''Yo dude, I was a badly behaved brat then alright? Sheesh. The brown-haired Jonin snorted. ''Say, didn't you come here because you needed my help with something?''

''Oh yeah, I really do need your help.'' Naruto said.

''Alright then, what do you need help on?'' Asked Genma.

''I don't have a tuxedo or anything nice to wear.'' Naruto says.

Genma then had a sadistic smirk form on his face. ''I see then, come on, I have just the thing for you.'' He motioned Naruto to come into his room and the blonde followed.

''What would that thing be?'' Naruto questioned out of curiosity.

''Oh, I'm preparing you for the date is all. Get ready bro.'' Genma said before the room door closes.

 **-Uchiha compound, Mako's room same time-**

At the same exact time we are brought to a certain part of the compound and we see Mako Uchiha sitting at her desk going over the recent missions she had completed when suddenly there was a knock at her window.

 _''Now who could be knocking on my window at this time?''_ Thought Mako as she gets up to check the window. Looking at it she saw Kurotsuchi waving at her. Reaching for the bottom she then slides it upwards. ''Kurotsuchi? What are you doing here at this time? I thought you were with Naruto?''

''I was but..I need your help!" Kurotsuchi shouted.

The sudden outburst from Kurotsuchi caught Mako off guard. ''Help? With what?''

A massive blush formed on Kurotsuchi's face and she began to twiddle her fingers. ''It...involves Naruto.''

''Naruto? What do you need help with?'' Mako asked with an eyebrow raised.

''He...well he...'' Like Naruto was with Genma, Kurotsuchi's nervousness was preventing her from speaking proper sentences and seeing her nervousness Mako let Kurotsuchi into her room and let her sit on her bed.

''What's wrong Kurotsuchi? Tell me, did something happen?'' Questioned the Uchiha.

Kurotsuchi looked at Mako and saw that her sensei giving her a very concerned look. Finally having the courage to speak she sighed. ''Naruto...asked me out on a date!" Declared Kurotsuchi.

Mako was about to yell in joy at those words. However, she thought her bestie Kurenai Yuhi had put her in a genjutsu. Shaking her head to regain her bearings she then placed both hands on Kurotsuchi's shoulders. ''He did?! Finally!"

''I know! I've been waiting five years for him to ask me out, though I feel very nervous..'' Kurotsuchi said as her tone went from excited to nervous in a split-second.

Mako sensed this and smiled tenderly at her normally confident student. ''Well then, you did come here because you needed my help with something. May I ask what is it you need my help on?''

Kurotsuchi then looked at Mako. ''Mako-senpai..I need help with...Well, since we're going to eat at the Golden Dragon Naruto told me to wear something nice and I don't have anything that's nice like a dress or something at least.''

''I see, Naruto finally had the balls to ask you out! Tell me Kurotsuchi, what do you feel towards him?'' Mako asked making Kurotsuchi blush bright red at her question.

''Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't love him. I always loved him, when I think of him I feel butterflies, unable to speak properly and when he smiles at me I feel like I'm gonna faint.'' Kurotsuchi explained.

Mako smirked before she walked over to her closet and opened it. ''Alright then, since it's a dinner date with him I'll see which one of my dresses that I only wear on special occasions will do. Hope you're ready because I'm going to make you look so beautiful that Naruto will be left speechless.''

''I hope so Mako-senpai, I really want to look good for him I mean, I don't want go dressed in casual clothing or my usual attire, I want him to be left speechless.'' Kurotsuchi said as Mako walks over to her and grabs her.

''Oh believe me, he will.'' Said the Uchiha woman with a wink.

Genma is now seen rummaging through his closet going through his various tuxedos before picking one out and nods. ''Alright Naruto, I have the perfect tuxedo for you. ''Here you go, try this one on.'' He said handing the tuxedo to the blonde.

Naruto took the clothes and looked at Genma like he was an alien or something. He was holding an orange tuxedo. ''You really carried this?''

''Yeah, I have a lot of different colored tuxedos but since your favorite color is orange why the hell not right?''

Naruto simply shrugged. ''Well that's fair, though I hear tuxedos can be very uncomfortable.''

''Uncomfortable yes, but the ladies get all hot and bothered when they see a man wearing one. You know, when you were gone she would always talk to me and tell me how handsome she finds you.'' Chuckled Genma.

Naruto went bright red hearing that, ''D-does she really?''

''Oh yeah, all the time.'' Genma said with a nod. ''Like I just said, with that on you'll be making Kurotsuchi feel all hot and bothered. Now let's get you in that tux.'' Genma walked over to Naruto and helped his friend take off his regular clothes.

XXXXXX

''Are you sure Naruto would find me beautiful in a dress?'' Asked an unsure Kurotsuchi as she looks through the various colored dresses Mako had stored in her closet.

''I know he will, he would always talk about how beautiful you are when he was with me.'' Mako said as she picked out a red dress similar to Kurotsuchi's usual kunoichi attire.

Kurotsuchi blushed at the information that Mako had given her. ''D-does he really say I'm beautiful?''

''Of course, he does it all the time. Now I know you like red so why not wear this one?'' Mako asked handing the dress over.

Kurotsuchi took the dress from Mako and looked over it momentarily. ''I like it senpai, let's go with this one.'' She said nodding in satisfaction.

''Good choice, alright, first I need you to take off the clothes you have on now. Then after I'm going to give you a little makeover.'' Mako said.

Kurotsuchi nodded and proceeded to take off her vest followed by her headband and then her kunoichi outfit.

XXXXXX

Two panels would occupy the screen as we see Genma and Mako give Naruto and Kurotsuchi a makeover. Genma would give Naruto some cologne and he would watch him spray his body with it while we see Mako applying eyeshadow on Kurotsuchi before spraying a light perfume on her and going to apply a light touch of pink lipstick. With that done we see Kurotsuchi pucker her lips giving a kiss.

The next shot showed Genma combing Naruto's normally wild, spiky blonde hair so that it was just a tad bit neater so that he looked spiffy before helping the blonde Jonin into his tuxedo. Then we see Mako putting on a pair of low high heels shoes on Kurotsuchi's feet while we see Genma doing the same except putting on a pair of dress shoes for his blonde teammate.

 _One hour later._

''How do I look?'' Naruto asked.

The camera started by showing Naruto's dress shoes before slowly ascending up and we see his dress pants, then his chest with his black undershirt and orange tuxedo top and then finally, his head where we see him smiling in confidence. His hair was neatly combed but still retained it's natural wild look.

Genma placed both his index fingers and thumbs together to form a mock viewfinder and examined Naruto like a critic or something. After concluding his examination of his blonde friend Genma points both his index fingers together while saying; ''Looking good.''

Nodding, the two of them head for the door.

''You sure she'll like the way I look? I mean, shit this thing is uncomfortable!" Naruto exclaimed as he picks a wedgie. ''It rides up my crotch.''

Genma chuckled at his teammate's comment. ''Relax, it's suppose to be uncomfortable but you're looking good so that's all that matters right?''

Naruto knew Genma was right, despite it riding up his crotch the tuxedo did make him look good. ''You're right, I suppose I should go now.'' Naruto said before opening Genma's door.

''Alright then Naruto, go get her.'' Genma said.

Naruto smiled at the brown-haired man before making his way out the door. Closing it Genma pumps his fists into the air triumphantly. ''About damn time.'' He said before walking back to his bedroom.

XXXXXX

With Kurotsuchi and Mako much like Naruto we see the camera start from Kurotsuchi's feet showing her low heels then slowly panning up showing that the dress she was wearing left her right leg slightly exposed showing how smooth it was before going up her chest revealing that the dress hugged her slim figure tightly before stopping at her face. She had pink eyeshadow that accentuated her pink eyes.

''How do I look senpai?'' Asked Kurotsuchi.

Mako, like Genma examined Kurotsuchi thoroughly before nodding in satisfaction. ''Kurotsuchi, eat his heart out.'' Mako said seductively with a wink.

Kurotsuchi giggled at Mako's comment before the Uchiha placed a hand on her shoulder.

''You really think he'll like the way I look senpai?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

Mako simply nodded. ''Of course he will. I wouldn't purposely make you look bad you know.'' Mako then used the kamui to teleport them back to her apartment.

 **-Naruto and Kurotsuchi's apartment complex-**

After walking back to his and Kurotsuchi's apartment complex we now see Naruto standing in front of Kurotsuchi's door. Through the blinds at her window he saw that the lights were on which meant that she was home.

Naruto then raised his hand and formed it into a knuckle. He brings it onto the door to knock but his nervousness made him pull his hand away. He took a moment to take a few breaths before regaining his courage.

 _''Calm down Naruto, you can do this. It's a date with the girl of your dreams so it should be nerve-wracking. It's a very normal feeling.''_ He thought to himself before he knocked on the door three times.

''Coming.'' An equally nervous Kurotsuchi said from the other side. Naruto heard her footsteps grow louder as she came close to the door and when she opened it what he saw left him absolutely speechless.

Standing before him was Kurotsuchi wearing a lovely red dress that hugged her slim figure very tightly and saw that her right leg was slightly exposed and Naruto saw how smooth her legs were. She had a light touch of pink lipstick that made them seem so kissable and her eyeshadow made her gaze more alluring and accentuated her pink eyes and her hair was shining. The light perfume she had on was close to making Naruto pass out. Kurotsuchi, simply put was stunning. Almost angelic.

''H-hey Kuro..Kurotsuchi. Y-you look b-b-b-beautiful.'' Naruto stammered.

Kurotsuchi blushed at his comment. She, much like he was for her was left marveled and entranced at his appearance. He was wearing a bright orange tuxedo with equally bright orange dress pants. He had a black undershirt and black dress shoes, his hair was neatly combed but retained it's natural wild look that she loved so much and the hint of cologne she could smell made it even better.

''Th-thank you Naruto, you're looking more handsome than you normally are tonight.'' She complimented. She then noticed that one arm was held behind his back. ''What did you get me Naruto?'' She asked teasingly.

Now it was his turn to blush at her comment. He moved his arm out from behind his back and bestowed the bouquet of flowers that he had bought from Inoichi Yamanaka. ''For you, Kurotsuchi.''

Kurotsuchi reached for the flowers and saw that they were bright red roses, her favorite color. ''Thank you Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi then walked back into her apartment and readied a vase to but them in before she headed back towards Naruto. ''Shall we go?'' She asked while reaching her arm around his.

''Y-yes, let's go.'' Naruto and Kurotsuchi then left their apartment complex and head for the part of Konoha where all the restaurants, the Golden Dragon included were.

 **-Streets of Konoha-**

Naruto and Kurotsuchi are seen walking down through a quiet part of the food district, the two of them hadn't talked throughout the walk as they were busy still marveling over the other's appearance.

 _''He smells so manly. His hair better than it normally is. So handsome.''_ Kurotsuchi thought to herself.

Naruto was thinking the same exact things as she was. _''Wow, she smells so nice, her hair is so shiny, her dress showing off her slim figure. She's so beautiful.''_

''Naruto.''

''Hm?''

''You look really nice, more so than you normally do.'' Kurotsuchi said giving him a tender smile.

''Thanks Kurotsuchi, I can say the same thing for you. I always found you beautiful but tonight that dress, your shining hair and your eyeshadow make you just irresistibly beautiful.'' Complimented Naruto.

''You..you really mean that? You really do think I'm beautiful?'' Kurotsuchi asked with a minor blush.

Naruto began to blush himself and scratched the back of his head nervously. ''Heheh, of course. I wouldn't lie, I always found you beautiful.''

Kurotsuchi felt her nerves ease from his words. ''Thank you Naruto, I always found you handsome myself.''

The two of them continued to walk until they came to a complete stop. ''Here we are, the Golden Dragon.''

They both then walk in and walked up to the receptionist. Noticing them he gives the two Jonin a big smile. ''Why hello there, welcome to the Golden Dragon, dinner date I presume?''

''Yes, just a table for the two of us please.'' Naruto said.

Nodding, the man took two menus and motioned for the two to follow him. ''Alright then, follow me.''

The man then led the two Jonin to a small round table in the center of the restaurant before handing them the menus. ''I will go and get water, if there is anything else you need please don't hesitate to get me.'' Said the receptionist before walking away.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi then took a few minutes to look over the menu in silence. Several minutes would pass before they decided on what they wanted and placed their menus in front of them and looked at each other lovingly.

''You know Naruto, you didn't have to take me to someplace so expensive or lovely as the Golden Dragon.'' Kurotsuchi teased.

Smiling, Naruto places his hand on hers.''I know, but you know what? It's so worth it if I get to see your lovely smile.'' He said softly making her blush once more.

''And that's why I've always lov..appreciate you Naru-kun..I mean Naruto.'' She said quickly.

Her choice of words would not go unnoticed by Naruto but he decided to not bring it up. The two of them made light conversation before the receptionist came back with their water.

''Here is your water, have you both decided that you will be having tonight?'' He asked.

''Yes, I'll have the smoked salmon with onigiri and a glass of wine please.'' Said Naruto.

The receptionist nodded before turning to Kurotsuchi. ''And you ma' lady?''

''I'll have a medium bowl of pho and a glass of wine as well.'' Kurotsuchi answered.

The receptionist jotted down her order before nodding. ''Excellent, you orders will be here within twenty-minutes.'' He said before walking away.

Being left alone once more the two of them locked eyes and again, like the countless times they have before the past years blue eyes became entranced and lost in pink ones.

''You know Kurotsuchi, if there was one thing I've always loved about you it's your exotic eye color.'' Naruto complimented.

''And if there was one thing I've always loved about you it would be your whisker marks. Makes you look like a fox and I always have the urge to tickle you there.'' Kurotsuchi said making him blush.

''W-well, maybe you can, b-but not now, maybe later.'' Naruto added quickly.

Kurotsuchi pouted cutely. ''Are those whisker marks the result of having the Kyuubi sealed within you or were you born with those?'' She asked out of curiosity.

''Oh, Lord Third told me I was born with these birthmarks, weird birthmarks if you ask me.'' Said Naruto.

Kurotsuchi reached her hand over and almost managed to touch his whisker marks but her hand was gently swatted away by his. ''Hey I want to touch them!"

''Nope, you'll have to beat me in a spar first!" Naruto quipped and Kurotsuchi's only response was a snort.

''Don't I always do that?'' She said.

''Oh..yeah that's right...then...you'll...'' Naruto just couldn't decide what condition Kurotsuchi needed to fulfill to be able to touch and caress his whisker marks so he decided to give in. ''Fine, you can touch them.'' He then moved his face closer to hers and Kurotsuchi then placed a finger on his whisker marks and gently caressed them. What she got as a result was something she did not expect. Naruto closed his eyes and began quietly purr.

 _''Oh my god, that is so cute!"_ Kurotsuchi thought with joy.

Her caressing of his whisker marks and Naruto's purring was interrupted when the receptionist placed their orders on the table in front of them. ''Here are you orders, please enjoy your meal.'' He said smiling before walking away once more.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi looked at their dishes with smiles. Reaching for their forks they each took a bite of their meals, looking at each other they both smile and nod.

''This is amazing.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Tell me about it, it is the best restaurant in Konoha.'' Naruto quipped.

''Well worth the money too.'' Kurotsuchi added.

For the next forty-five minutes they continued to enjoy their meal before they finished. After leaving the necessary pay (of course Naruto paid for it) they got up and left.

 **-Streets of Konoha-**

After leaving the Golden Dragon the two Jonin were now seen walking through the quiet area of the shopping district. Naruto was going to bring Kurotsuchi to that new favorite place when suddenly a building Naruto didn't remember existing the last time he was in Konoha caught his attention.

''Hey, they have a dance club now?'' Naruto asked looking at the sign which read **''Konoha Dance Club.''**

Kurotsuchi looked at Naruto and saw that he was looking in another direction, looking up she noticed that he was looking at the disco. ''Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you they built this and it became highly popular within a few days. I've never actually been here.'' Just then a thought struck her. She grabbed Naruto and ran towards the disco's front entrance. ''Come on Naruto, I've always wanted to try dancing with you!''

''W-wait! I don't know how to dance!" Naruto protested but it was too late, before he knew it they were already inside the club on the dance floor.

 **-Inside the Konoha Dance Club-**

The club's interior was quite lovely, there was a snackbar, a regular bar and a small food court accompanied by a massive dance floor with flashing lights where they were accompanied by dozens of other people who were currently lost in the tune that was playing. The DJ had noticed the two walk in and saw that out of all the people on the dance floor they were the only ones who were together. Smiling, he then takes a CD and places it into the music player. The people around them noticed this too.

Kurotsuchi then took Naruto's hand and held onto it while pressing her body against his. The feeling of her body so close to his and her breasts pressed against his chest made him blush severely and his nervousness would not go unnoticed by her.

''On come on Naruto, just one song okay?'' She spoke softly.

''I-I'm not sure...I'm a horrible dancer..'' Naruto said looking the other way nervously before he felt Kurotsuchi's hand on his cheek and she moved his head so that their eyes were locked.

''Naruto, please? For me?'' Kurotsuchi said with a slight frown.

Naruto saw in Kurotsuchi's eyes that she really wanted this, as much as he didn't like to dance he knew he can never deny Kurotsuchi anything. So, with newfound confidence he gave Kurotsuchi a smile and nod. ''Okay, I'll try my best.'' He said.

Kurotsuchi smiled, ''All you have to do is follow the beat.''

Just then, the club went dark and a new song played. This song was a mix of pop and jazz. What they didn't notice however that while the lights were off everyone else, one by one exited the area leaving just the two of them alone.

The lights turned back on and the two of them were about to begin dancing until they noticed everyone else on the dance floor had left and that the lights were shining on them as the room goes completely dark save the lights on them.

''Crap, we're alone Kurotsuchi..I don't think I can do this anymore...'' Naruto said only for Kurotsuchi to pinch his cheek. ''Ow!"

''Naruto, you're dancing with me, don't worry about every one else watching, this is something between me and you. Be confident okay? As long as you're with me everything will be alright.'' Kurotsuchi reassured him but saw that he was still nervous. She then placed a hand on his cheek and gently rubbed it. ''I've never danced either so this is the first time both of us will do it and I'm just as nervous as you, let's learn together and let our instincts guide us.''

Naruto, hearing her words of comfort smiled and nodded. ''Hang on, just a second.'' Naruto walked over to an empty chair and took off his orange tuxedo top leaving him only in his black undershirt. Rolling up the sleeves he walked back towards Kurotsuchi. ''I'm ready.''

Kurotsuchi nodded and took Naruto's hand as the volume of the song turned up courtesy of the DJ.

 **When marimba rhythms start to play**  
 **Dance with me, make me sway**  
 **Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore**  
 **Hold me close, sway me more**

Naruto and Kurotsuchi lock hands and pressed their bodies against each other before Kurotsuchi backed up a bit with her hand grabbing Naruto's and Naruto pulled her back causing her to twirl back towards him and into his arms once more. With their bodies pressed against each other once more they both step back and forth several times before they began to step to the side several mores times before Kurotsuchi took released her grip on Naruto's chin and trailed her finger across it getting a smile from the blonde before she runs her hand through her shiny hair.

 **Like a flower bending in the breeze**  
 **Bend with me, sway with ease**  
 **When we dance you have a way with me**  
 **Stay with me, sway with me**

Now, the two of them grip each other's hands and stepped back and forth several more times and spun a few times before Kurotsuchi stepped back creating a bit of space between them. Kurotsuchi then spun under her own power back into Naruto's chest and she spun in place before hopping into the air. Seeing this, Naruto caught her and got her on her sides whilst carrying her bridal style and spun around several times with her in his arms. As they danced Naruto noticed one thing, Kurotsuchi was lip-syncing to the song's lyrics.

 **Other dancers may be on the floor (Be on the floor)**  
 **Dear, but my eyes will see only you (See only you)**  
 **Only you have that magic technique**  
 **When we sway I go weak (I go so weak!)**

At the lyrics of 'I go weak', Naruto and Kurotsuchi at the same time placed the dorsal side of their hands on their foreheads and feigned weakness by leaning back and when the lyrics 'I go so weak' was sung they quickly reared forward and cupped each other's faces with both their hands. He then spins her before she comes to a halt he then sets Kurotsuchi down and quickly spins around before stopping in a way that her back was against his chest and both her arms wrapped around his neck while her face was mere centimeters away from his own. The two of them quickly move their heads away from each other and Kurotsuchi slowly turns around in place so that they were once again face to face.

 **I can hear the sounds of violins**  
 **Long before it begins**  
 **Make me thrill as only you know how (You know how)**  
 **Sway me smooth, sway me now...**

 **Mi armor...**

At the line 'Mi armor' Kurotsuchi leaned her head so that her mouth was close to his ears and whispered those two words into his ear making him shiver in delight. Naruto then placed his hands on Kurotsuchi's hips while she wraps her arms around his neck and the two spun around some more before Kurotsuchi then leaned back and Naruto caught her by wrapping an arm around her back and spun one-eighty degrees.

 **Sway me, make me (Yeah yeah!)**  
 **Thrill me, hold me (Ohhhh)**  
 **Bend me, ease me**  
 **You have a way with me!**

Rearing herself back into position, Kurotsuchi then slowly wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck while he wrapped his against her waist once more. The two of them then turn slowly so their backs were against each other and they both in unison sat on the floor using each other's back as support.

 **Hey, yeah, sway me**  
 **Sway, sway, sway**

They both then place their hands on their knees and spun their heads around together before Kurotsuchi spun herself around placing a hand on Naruto's chest. Kurotsuchi then gently pushes Naruto so that he was on his back and she quickly placed an arm beside him allowing herself to hover over him kicking her feet into the air before using the momentum to turn her body around so that she fell for a second prompting Naruto to put his hands up to catch her.

 **Other dancers may be on the floor**  
 **Dear, but my eyes will see only you**  
 **Only you have that magic technique**  
 **When we sway I go weak, I go weak**

Then Kurotsuchi twisted her body around so that she would cause herself to spin away from Naruto who pulls her back towards him so they were once again pressing against each other so that she was in a position where she was laying on his lap for a second before Naruto pulled her towards him and they were face to face that they were able to feel each other's breaths.

 **I can hear the sounds of violins**  
 **Long before it begins**  
 **Make me thrill as only you know how (You know how)**  
 **Sway me smooth, sway me now**

Naruto then quickly reached for her leg lifting it up slightly and moved his fingers across her leg gently like he was playing a guitar. Kurotsuchi then got back on her feet pulling Naruto up along with her and the two then pressed their bodies against each other and with their hands, gently touching each other's cheeks. Naruto then spun Kurotsuchi around. Reaching for her hands he picked her up in a way so that he was using her hands to hold her into the air with their fingers interlocked. He then ran across the dance floor for a few seconds before he set her down.

 **Make me thrill as only you know how (Sway me!)**  
 **Sway me smooth, sway me now (Sway me!)**  
 **Make me thrill as only you know how**  
 **Sway me smooth, sway me now**

Setting her back down, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck gently, feeling this Kurotsuchi reached up with a hand and placed it on his head and pressed his face into her neck enjoying the pleasant feeling. Kurotsuchi spun her body around one more time and again, Naruto pulled her back towards him and positioned her on his right and both of them slowly sat on the floor. Then, with their final move Naruto spins her ten-eighty degrees at a fast speed before letting her go so she was spinning on her own, she then leans backwards so that Naruto caught her.

 **Sway me...sway me...**  
 **Sway me now...**

With their dance complete the two of them were looking into each other's eyes catching their breaths. Then the lights turned on and the crowd that had been watching them erupted in applause at the skillful dancing.

''That was...amazing.'' Naruto said between breaths.

''Yeah..you were great Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi said as the two of them got up.

They then turned to face their audience and bowed before the various whistles and applause they were receiving.

''They're..they're applauding for us.'' Said Naruto.

''Of course they are silly, we looked amazing.'' Kurotsuchi said pinching his cheek.

''Ow, stooooooop!" Naruto complained.

Kurotsuchi smiled and let the blonde go from her powerful pinch. ''Fine, only because you were an amazing dancer.''

Naruto gave her a smile before getting his tuxedo top and the two of them exited the disco. They began to walk off until Kurotsuchi remembered the other part of the date they missed due to Kurotsuchi wanting to dance with him.

''Say Naruto, what did you say you wanted to do for the second part of our date? You said something about a new favorite spot?'' Asked Kurotsuchi.

''Oh yeah! I almost forgot since I was having so much fun dancing with you Kurotsuchi. First I want you to close your eyes.'' Naruto said.

Kurotsuchi, feeling all giddy in anticipation about seeing Naruto's new favorite spot closed her eyes and felt Naruto's hand grab hers and together they walk off towards the direction of the place where they will spend the last part of their date.

 **-In the forest outside of Konoha-**

''Naruto are we there yet?'' Kurotsuchi asked as they've been walking for well over twenty minutes. She then swore they were walking up a hill.

''Hang on! We're almost there!'' Naruto answered.

''Come oooooon~, are we there yet?'' Kurotsuchi asked in a whiny voice.

''Now we're here!'' Naruto let go of her hand and saw that she hadn't opened her eyes yet.

''Can I open my eyes now Naruto?''

''Of course.''

Kurotsuchi opened her eyes and was greeted to the sight of a place she had not seen in five years since the last time she was here with Naruto. It was the area of the forest that had a small pond and a waterfall that kept the pond regularly filled with clean water that glistened in the moonlight, added with the mass of fireflies that were hovering over the water's surface made it all the more beautiful that it already was.

Naruto saw the amazed look Kurotsuchi had on her face and chuckled. ''So? How do you like my new favorite place?''

Kurotsuchi was too busy being lost at the incredibly beautiful scenery before her. ''It's...more beautiful than the last time we were here Naruto.'' She managed to say.

Naruto let out another chuckle before taking Kurotsuchi's hand and led her to an area beside the pond where there was a picnic blanket and two cups with a bottle of wine in between them.

The two of them sat down on the blanket in a way that they were right next to each other. Naruto then took the wine bottle and opened it as Kurotsuchi took her glass and held it out so that Naruto could poor it for her.

''You know Naruto, you really don't have to take me anywhere so nice like this or the Golden Dragon. I mean it, you really don't need to.'' Kurotsuchi said teasingly while poking him in the chest.

Naruto poured his own glass of wine before holding it out so that they can have a toast. ''I really wanted this Kurotsuchi, you're the only one I'd ever do anything this nice for. As long as I get to hear you laugh and see that beautiful smile of yours it's all so worth it in the end.'' He said making her smile.

The two of them then gently touch their respective glasses of wine against the other's before taking a big sip from them.

''Well, Naruto, that's why I'll always love..'' Kurotsuchi realized what almost came out of her mouth, ''I mean, that's why I'll always enjoy being around you. You're always so thoughtful.''

Silence would befall the two Jonin and both used this time to admire each other's appearance. Kurotsuchi was still breathless at how handsome Naruto had really become over the last five years and the tuxedo he was wearing was making him to the point where she'd pounce him and kiss him like crazy. She marveled at how toned she could tell he was through his undershirt and his muscular arms weren't making things any easier for her.

Naruto was thinking and feeling the same exact way. He marveled at how beautiful and gorgeous she had become in five years. She was easily the definition of beauty and she was an angel, his Iwa angel. The dress was doing her justice in tightly hugging her very slim figure and showing off her chest.

A few more minutes would pass before Naruto broke the silence.

''I'm glad you feel that way Kurotsuchi. I always enjoy being around you too.'' He said, if there were three words he wanted to tell Kurotsuchi he took a deep breath but like many times before, he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

Seeing him look the other way with a nervous look and blush on his face Kurotsuchi set her glass down before she placed a hand over his. ''Naruto, what's gotten you so nervous? You seem like you want to say something to me.'' Said Kurotsuchi.

Naruto set his glass down and took both of Kurotsuchi's hand into her own and gently pulled her in close to him. ''Kurotsuchi, there is something, something I've been meaning to tell you for years now but I've never been able to bring myself to say it but..since I've trained with Jiraiya I realized that I simply cannot hold it in anymore.''

Kurotsuchi began to blush furiously. _''Is...is it what I think it is?''_ She thought, ''W-what is it Naruto?''

Naruto swallowed a massive load of spit that had gathered in his throat and he swore he thought he was sweating bullets as well. ''Kurotsuchi, I brought you here tonight to tell you...these three words.''

 _''Oh God, please be it.''_ Thought Kurotsuchi who continued to blush like mad.

''But let me say a few more things first. I've felt this way the moment I laid my eyes on you in that alleyway. You're the most precious person in my life, all those nice things I did for you when we were kids I would never do for anyone else. I knew there was something special about you too, you were the first friend I had. You became my friend, then my best friend and I was wondering if I felt anything more than feelings of friendship for you and I was right. And these three words I will say to you right now..is the way I've felt about you for years.'' Naruto then steeled himself and prepared for to say those three words while Kurotsuchi was looking on with a massive blush plastering her face.

After bringing up the courage he desperately needed, Naruto took in a deep breath. ''I love you, Kurotsuchi.'' He said looking her dead in the eyes, to show that he was true.

Kurotsuchi felt her world get brighter when she heard those three words come out of his mouth. Three words...three words she had longed to hear him say to her and three words she had longed to say to him but never had the courage to. She felt her face heat up, the butterflies in her stomach going wild and her heart beating much faster.

They've known each other for over ten years now and out of those ten she had loved him for...how long? It doesn't matter now because she had always loved Naruto for as long as she could remember. He was her first friend when she came to Konoha ten years ago, in time she had grown so close to him and like him she was wondering if she felt anything more than friendship for him. She was right, eventually she had fallen in love with him. He was a selfless person and his kindness was his number one attribute. She always loved how, despite any sadness or failure that made him sad he would always go right back to being his cheerful self and that was something she loved.

The simple 'I love you' from him left her speechless and they continued to look at each other. Blue eyes stared deep into pink ones and the two of them remained in that position in complete silence. Naruto, seeing Kurotsuchi just staring at him turned his head to look away in shame until...

''I love you too, Naruto.''

Naruto immediately looked at her with hope, he hoped that he heard her correctly. ''Kurotsuchi did...you just say you love me?''

Kurotsuchi smiled at him tenderly and placed a hand on his cheek. ''Yes Naruto.'' She then looked away shyly while blushing. ''I..I love you too and just like you I've always wanted to say that to you.''

On the inside, Naruto was literally jumping for joy. He had longed to hear her say those three words to him as much as he longed for the strength to say it to her. Now, right here, right now they both had confessed their feelings for the other.

''I'm sorry..I couldn't tell you this earlier, I wanted to tell you the night before I left but I was afraid.'' Naruto said.

Kurotsuchi giggled at her beloved blonde's comment, boy was he always a shy one. ''Naruto, do you remember what I almost told you and when I kissed you right before you left with Jiraiya?''

Realization hit Naruto at that point. He now knew what she was going to say to him right before he left. ''You were going to say you love me..and...that's why you kissed me..''

''Yeah..sorry I couldn't bring myself to say it...I was too shy myself.'' Kurotsuchi said with a little nervous chuckle.

The two of them then smile tenderly at each other. Blue eyes met pink ones and became lost within each other like many times before.

''I love you Naruto.''

''I love you Kurotsuchi.''

They both said in unison but quickly laughed when they noticed they said their words in unison.

''We have a habit of doing that sometimes do we?'' Naruto chuckled.

''Well, I wouldn't do it with anyone else, you know that.'' Kurotsuchi said before they looked into each other's eyes once more. Blue stared deep into pink as they conveyed their feelings for one another through their gazes.

They both then slowly, very slowly closed the gap between them and their hearts began to beat sporadically and their eyes closed when the felt the other's breath touching their skin.

Then..

Their lips touched in a tender kiss. Despite sharing a kiss the day Naruto left, this one was filled with emotion. They've waited so long for their lips to touch once more and just the tender, pleasurable feeling of their lips touching again, this time with true feelings made them gasp into each other's mouths as they each placed a hand on the other's cheeks as they deepened the kiss.

Five years, five long years they've waited for this moment to share another kiss. They deepened the kiss even further allowing them to fully enjoy the other's taste, Kurotsuchi had waited five years for him to come home to her and Naruto had waited five years to come back to her because they felt incomplete without the other, their best friend. Now that they were together once again, they knew that at that very moment they were not only complete at best friends, but as two people in love.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, I certainly hope you all enjoyed Naruto and Kurotsuchi finally getting together! Before I even started this story I was looking forward to doing this part. So how was the date? How was the dance scene? Did you think ''Sway'' from the Pussycat Dolls was the perfect song for the mood? I'll be honest with you guys, out of all the girls Naruto has been paired with I can ONLY see him going through the events in this episode with Kurotsuchi. Any who, I hope you all enjoyed this episode and until next time


	25. Home Is Where It Hurts Most

**A/N:** Welcome back fans to another installment of When wind meets earth. This episode should be self-explanatory and I'll just say that this episode we'll see things heat up between the Shinsengumi and the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Also we'll be seeing more of Naruto and Kurotsuchi's relationship as well (NaruKuro/NaruTsuchi/KurotsuNaru or whatever you want to call it). For those wondering about what part two is going to be about, since we had the Akatsuki and Obito in part one Shippuden will focus on the Fourth World War except it's not with the Akatsuki. You'll just have to wait and see in future chapters to find out.

* * *

Episode Twenty-five: Home Is Where It Hurts Most

 **Location: Tetsu no Kuni**

In a secluded area near a drop we see several figures beating five unknown figures. The camera moves closer to the group and we see several Shinsengumi foot soldiers beating a group that is now revealed to be a Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri and Kumo Jonin. When team eleven concluded their mission in Tea country where they effectively destroyed Sawagejo Cho's battalion and encampment the Shinsengumi responded by abducting the five Jonin above. Now that they were captured the Jonin all had their arms tied in a way where they couldn't perform handseals and were on their knees.

''Take this fucker!" One of the Shinsengumi soldiers snarled as he kicks the Kumo Jonin across the face.

''Gonna fucking brutalize you shinobi trash.'' Growled another foot soldier before he knees the Suna Jonin dead on the face breaking his nose making it bleed.

The Iwa Jonin spat a glob of blood at the foot soldiers. ''You guys are the trash here, you can only effectively beat us when you have us tied up like pigs otherwise we'd fuck you up easily.''

The Iwa Jonin's comment earned him a hard kick to the neck making the shinobi cry out in pain while gasping. ''Shut the hell up.'' One of the foot soldiers said, feeling that the five Jonin have had their beating he decided to up the ante. ''Hey, get the camera ready. Let's send a message to their Kage. Remember that last group of Jonin that Lord Shishio had? They didn't respond like we wanted to so let's send the Kage a message they'll never forget.'' A foot soldier said.

One of his cohorts walks back to where their packs were and takes out a small video camera. He then sets up a tripod and turns it on. ''Alright, we're rolling.'' The soldier said.

The other five foot soldiers grabbed tanto blades and positioned themselves behind a Jonin of their own.

''This is a message to the five Kage. We are the Shinsengumi and we want you to know that not only will we soon wage war against the five great nations, we will be waging war against your families, we will annihilate you and slaughter your children too leaving no trace of your existence, We have already sent a message with that last group of Jonin we captured for our supreme leader but since you Kage did not respond we will make sure you understand. We will continue to fight you, terrorizing you and casting fear into your hearts. We will destroy the five great nations and we will end the age of shinobi, and the Shinsengumi will be the ruler of the world. It's only through the language of swords and blood you will respond and wage war on us. Bring it, Hokage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage. Send your shinobi to battle us because we will gladly return them home to you in coffins. Should you fail to respond we will have no other choice but to strike first and hit all the great villages.'' The ringleader declared to the camera.

He then looks to each of his comrades and with a simple nod they shove the bounded Jonin to the ground and begin to saw through their necks.

''FOR LORD SHISHIO AND THE SHINSENGUMI!" The Ashigaru all declared as they continue to saw their way through the Jonins' necks.

The camera then slowly pans to the sky as we hear the agonizing screams of the Jonin as they were left helpless.

* * *

 **-Naruto's apartment-**

 ***Beware a bit of perverted fluff***

Morning slowly arrives in the quiet village of Konohagakure no Sato. The sun slowly, but gently rises over the village bringing light and freeing it from the dreary darkness of the previous night. The light slowly creeps over the various houses and apartment complexes before it finally reaches Naruto and Kurotsuchi's.

After they confessed their love for each other the previous night Naruto and Kurotsuchi spent an extra hour at the pond star-gazing before heading back to Naruto's apartment and spent the rest of the night in his bed. Now that the sun's shining light had entered through the window of Naruto's room we could see the new couple still in bed and cuddling each other. They both had their arms wrapped around the other with Naruto's wrapped around her waist while Kurotsuchi had her arm draped across his chest. Their current attire was Naruto wearing a black t-shirt and basketball shorts while Kurotsuchi was dressed in a black tank-top that showed off her attractive shoulders and her slim, curvy figure. For pants she had on red women's jogging shorts that stopped at the uppermost part of her thighs showing off her long, smooth and attractive legs.

The light eventually reaches Kurotsuchi's face just stopping short of hitting Naruto and the Iwa woman is awoken from the sudden light. Her face scrunches up in annoyance and she gives out a low, annoyed groan before she opens her eyes. Looking up, she saw the sleeping face of Naruto just free from the intrusive light.

Kurotsuchi looked at Naruto's sleeping form with tenderness, she was glad, glad that they're finally taking the next step in their relationship from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend and she was intent on keeping it that way. Despite seeing his face almost everyday since he came back whenever she looked at him she felt the butterflies in her stomach go insane and she would still blush like a little girl. Noticing that one of his bangs was covering his left eye she slowly moved her hand to it and gently brushed it away. Her fingers however, accidentally brushed against his skin causing him to fidget in his sleep before remaining still once more.

Sighing in pure happiness Kurotsuchi turned around to look at the clock and saw that it was about 6:30, she decided that she would cook a lovely breakfast for her Naruto. Getting up, she takes a towel from the drawer and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Closing the door to the bathroom she walked over to the mirror and took notice to how silly her hair had looked.

 _''Talk about bedhead.''_ Kurotsuchi thought with a smile as she admired how silly her messy hair made her look. She then grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth.

With that out of the way she then washed her face, patted it dry and exited the bathroom and headed straight for Naruto's kitchen. Grabbing several pans and a few eggs from the fridge as well as some bacon, potatoes and some pancake batter as well and sets each piece of food on the counter. She first gets to work on the eggs by cracking them and spilling the yolk into a small bowl and scrambles them up with a fork. With the eggs ready she slowly pours it into the pan and the sound of the sizzling eggs made her smile.

With that done she gets to work on placing the pancake batter into another pan and leaves it to cook. Next she goes to chopping up the potatoes into cubes placing them in an oven tray, setting the oven to 350 degrees she slowly places the tray into the oven and leaves it be. Then she preps the bacon and places them in their own pan.

 _Fifteen minutes later._

After fifteen minutes of baking Kurotsuchi then takes out the baked potato cubes and being careful with the scorching tray she places it on the counter next to the other cooked food. Taking two plates from the dishrack she gets to work on placing the food items onto both their plates. Their plates now filled, Kurotsuchi then walks over to his table and places them next to each other. She then took a minute to compliment her own cooking and before she could turn around to go wake Naruto she felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around her waist and immediately she was sent to bliss.

She then felt a pair of lips kiss her neck and the pleasurable feeling made her close her eyes and a blush formed on her face as she relished in the pleasant feeling.

''Good morning beautiful.'' Naruto cooed into her ear.

''Mm, good morning handsome.'' Moaned Kurotsuchi.

Naruto then pulled Kurotsuchi closer to him and began to nuzzle her neck making her moan quietly in pleasure. ''Yes, that feels so good~''

Naruto smiled, he was glad his kissing and nuzzling was doing it's job of pleasing Kurotsuchi. ''You know, I'm feeling lonely in bed so you should come back.'' He whispered into her ear.

Kurotsuchi then opened her eyes as she had almost forgotten the breakfast due to becoming lost in Naruto's kisses and nuzzling. ''But, Naruto-kun the breakfast.''

Naruto looked up and saw displayed neatly on the table was both their plates full of food.''Oh, sorry Kuro-chan I didn't notice it.'' He said as he let her go.

The two of them then take their seats and Naruto was awed at his girlfriend's amazing cooking. She had neatly placed food on each of their plates and the food itself looked so appetizing that Naruto was so close to ravaging the plate. However, since he was with his girlfriend he decided to display gentlemanly manners. Taking his fork he takes some of the scrambled eggs and a piece of bacon and puts it in his mouth.

The taste of the food made his eyes go wide. Yes, he has eaten and tasted Kurotsuchi's cooking before but this time it was just...he had no words to describe how tasty the breakfast was.

Kurotsuchi had her head resting on her hand and she giggled when she saw Naruto's reaction when he put the food in his mouth. ''How's it taste honey?'' She asked.

Naruto swallowed the food and looked at his girlfriend. ''Better than it normally is Kuro-chan.''

Kurotsuchi then gave him a tender smile. ''And you're the only one I'd ever cook for.'' She then took some eggs with her fork and proceeded to place it near Naruto's mouth. Understanding what she was doing the blonde opened his mouth and happily accepted the eggs. Kurotsuchi then saw Naruto return to favor and took a piece of pancake and fed it to her and much like he did Kurotsuchi happily accepted the meal.

Naruto then rested his head on his hand much like Kurotsuchi was and the two of them stared lovingly at one another, Kurotsuchi noticed that he had such a tender look in his eyes that it made her blush and feel butterflies in her stomach. ''What is it?'' She asked with a smile.

Reaching his hand over he places it onto hers, ''I miss this, I mean when it's just me and you together.'' He said softly.

Kurotsuchi eyes went wide for a split-second before she smiled at him tenderly, he was right. When they were kids and teenagers they always had moments like this everyday but when he left she was all alone. Yes she had Genma and Mako to talk to but they couldn't compare with Naruto, not one bit. Now that he was back and they had confessed their love for the other she knew that there would never be a time where they would be separated again and she now knows that everyday, for the rest of their lives they'll always have these moments together.

''I do too Naru-kun, I wouldn't have it with anyone else but you, do you know why?'' Said Kurotsuchi.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at her with a smile. ''Why?''

Kurotsuchi then leaned her head forward and gave Naruto a loving, tender kiss on the lips. Naruto was initially surprised but quickly returned it by placing a finger on her chin. The kiss lasted about a minute before they pulled away from each other and they stared deep into each other's eyes.

''It's because..I..love..you.'' Kurotsuchi declared one word at a time.

Her little declaration of love made him blush for a second. ''And I love you, my Iwa angel.'' He said.

The words Iwa angel made her blush. ''No, I love you more my..Naru-kun..I mean..yeah I got nothing.'' She admitted defeat with a cute pout.

Naruto then let out a laugh. ''Ha! Looks like I win when it comes to pet names.''

Kurotsuchi then had a sly grin on her face, quickly reaching her hand out she manages to touch Naruto's side and began to tickle him mercilessly.

''Oh God! That tickles Kuro-chan stop!'' Naruto got out between laughs.

''Sorry Naru-kun, but since we're boyfriend and girlfriend now you'll have to deal with me tickling you twenty-four seven!" Kurotsuchi then increased the roughness of her tickles to the point where Naruto would fall off his chair. Seeing her love fall to the ground she lept from her chair and straddled Naruto and began to tickle him even more roughly while also going for his ticklish neck.

Naruto's laughing increased and seeing the state she had put her boyfriend in Kurotsuchi grinned evilly. Naruto tried to break free from her clutches but was unsuccessful so he decided right there that the only answer would be to fight back.

Since Kurotsuchi was also ticklish he decided to bring his own fingers into play. Due to his eyes being closed he reached up with his hands to try and grab Kurotsuchi so that he could flip her over and fall victim to his tickling he manages to grab a hold of two somethings instantly making her stop. Naruto heard Kurotsuchi give out a light moan but thought nothing of it.

 _''Gotcha!''_ He thought with a grin before he flips her over to that he was on top. Opening his eyes, Naruto was about to speak when he noticed what both his hands were grabbing.

''N-Naruto-kun.'' A flustered Kurotsuchi said.

''K-Kuro-chan.'' Was all Naruto could say when he noticed what he was grabbing. Simply put, his hand were grabbing Kurotsuchi's breasts and the slightly tight grip he had on them was making them both blushing like crazy. Kurotsuchi though..she was starting to feel all hot and bothered.

The two of them were too flustered to move or do anything so they both stayed like that for several minutes before Naruto's mind came back from lala land and he slowly got off of Kurotsuchi. Naruto sat on the floor next to her and saw Kurotsuchi sitting up while crossing her hands across her chest as if covering her breasts. She then turned slightly away as if not to look at Naruto.

''Kuro-chan! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to touch you there!" Naruto screamed hoping his girlfriend wouldn't be angry with him. He looked at her and saw that she wasn't looking at him at all. _''Oh no! I ruined everything!"_

Kurotsuchi however, wasn't looking at him because she was angry. The camera moves to show us her face and we see that she was a blushing and flustered mess. _''Naru-kun..you touched my breasts!"_ She thought as a look of both delight and embarrassment began to plaster his face.

Naruto continued to stare at her in disbelief at what he had done to her. He was about to run away out of shame when suddenly, Kurotsuchi turned around. ''Kurotsuchi! I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that!" He exclaimed in terror.

Kurotsuchi, still embarrassed and a bit shocked at the sudden perversion just gave Naruto a tender smile. ''Naruto stop apologizing, I'm not mad.'' She said.

Naruto stopped his pleads and apologies right when he heard that. ''Wait, really? But I did something perverted.'' He said.

Kurotsuchi simply gave him a tender smile. ''It's not a problem Naru-kun, I would be lying if I said I didn't like the feeling.'' She said while shyly scratching her blushing cheeks. ''It..it felt really nice.'' She admitted.

Naruto stared at her with wide-eyes as a blush began to form on his face. He was about to have a nosebleed. Kurotsuchi literally just told him that she liked it. ''Y-you really liked it?''

''Yes, I really did. To be honest I'm glad you touched me there because you're the only one who can. If anyone else did I'd put them in the hospital for a week. You're my boyfriend so you can do whatever you want.'' Kurotsuchi said with a perverted grin.

Naruto continued to stare at her in pure disbelief with a mix of delight. _''When did Kuro-chan become such a pervert?''_ He thought. ''Do..do you really mean it? You don't have a problem with any of that adult stuff?''

Kurotsuchi nodded, ''Of course, I mean we're adults now and we're boyfriend and girlfriend so stuff like that is normal.'' She then turned her head slightly to avoid him seeing her massively increasing blush. ''Would you...be okay if..I touched..you the way you did to me..?''

Now Naruto was blushing in overload, Kurotsuchi not only said she liked when he accidentally grabbed her breasts but she just told him that she would be fine with those adult things if he was okay with her doing it to him.

Kurotsuchi looked at Naruto and saw that he appeared to be malfunctioning. Giggling, she gets on all fours and leans her face close to his. She then takes a finger and reaches it under his shirt and gently trailed it across his chest. ''Boyfriends and girlfriends should be intimate sometimes you know. So...what's your answer Naru-kun?'' She purred in an almost seductive manner.

''Y-y-y-yes, y-you can d-d-d-do the s-s-s-same t-t-t-t-to me too K-Kuro-chan.'' Stuttered the horribly flustered and embarrassed Naruto.

She then takes her hand out from under his shirt and then she gently caressed his cheeks. ''Good boy.'' She said before looking up and saw that they hadn't finished their breakfast yet. ''Naru-kun we should finish our breakfast.''

Naruto looked up and saw that she was right, they had only taken a few bites from their plates. ''Oh that's right, let's finish then.''

Getting up, the two of them finished the rest of their breakfast, with the food gone the two of them then do the dishes together in silence. Thinking back to all the times they've spend together Naruto thought that the food she had cooked this time was easily the best she had ever made. He then turns to look at her.

''You want to know something Kuro-chan?'' Asked Naruto.

Kurotsuchi turned to look at the blonde. ''Hm? What is it Naru-kun?''

Naruto then leaned forward so that their faces were inches apart. ''You would make the perfect wife.''

Kurotsuchi's eyes went wide at those words before she simply smiled at him. ''Isn't it a little too soon to be thinking that?''

''With you, not at all.'' He said with his trademark grin.

Kurotsuchi let out a giggle. ''Well, if anything you would make the perfect husband.''

''Hey, isn't a bit too early to be thinking that?'' Naruto said sarcastically.

''Nope, not with you it isn't.'' She then took a handful of suds and placed it on his nose.

''Hey!" Naruto retaliated by taking two handfuls of suds and smeared it across her upper lip making her look like an old man.

''Naru-kun!" Kurotsuchi fake yelled in irritation.

''Sorry, you struck first so it's only natural I fired back.'' Laughed the blonde.

Kurotsuchi placed her hands on her hips and went into angry girlfriend mode. ''Fine then, since you made me look like an old man I'm going to shower now. Have fun washing the dishes on your own.''

Naruto simply shrugged. ''So? What about washing dishes by myself can go wrong?''

Kurotsuchi turned around and began to walk away and headed into his room to get her towel. Walking back out through the kitchen she heads straight for the bathroom door. She opens it slightly before looking back at the sink where Naruto was and saw that he was watching her the whole time.

''Oh Naru-kun.'' She called out to him in a playful voice.

''Yes?'' Answered the blonde.

''I was thinking about letting you..shower with me but since you made my face all dirty you're not only washing the dishes alone, you'll be showering by yourself.'' She said sternly before she smiled. ''Have fun.'' She then winked at him, blew a kiss at him which he caught and then stuck her tongue out at him. She then heads into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Naruto then put the blown kiss in his short's pocket. Then he remembered what Kurotsuchi said and he had a shocked anime face. _''She was thinking about letting me shower with her?! I blew it!"_

After snapping out of his shocked state he resumed washing the dishes before heading into his bedroom to gather his usual shinobi outfit.

 _Twenty minutes later._

Naruto is now seen sitting on his bed polishing his ninjato and tending to his sai. He hears the door to the room open and when he looked up he saw quite a glorious sight. In walked Kurotsuchi clad in only a towel and in her hands were the clothes she had on.

Kurotsuchi noticed her boyfriend staring at her towel-clad body like a hungry fox. With a shake of her head and a giggle she threw her dirty clothes straight at his face. The shirt and jogging pants and..her panties wrapping his face completely.

''Oh God I'm suffocating!" Naruto's muffled voice cried out. He was too busy suffocating to notice that one article of clothing had also wrapped around his face.

''Naru-kun, your turn so get out and let me dress.'' She said in a bossy manner. She then walks over to his drawer and opens it taking out his usual shinobi attire. ''Go shower!" She ordered holding his clothes out for him to get.

''Mmph! Okay!" Naruto said as he managed to take the clothes off his face allowing him to breath. He got up from the bed and walked over to his girlfriend. He playfully snatches his clothes from her hands and heads into the bathroom.

Kurotsuchi then smiles before grabbing her usual kunoichi outfit and proceeded to get dressed.

A half hour would pass and as Kurotsuchi was finished drying her hair she heard a knock on Naruto's door. ''Wonder who that could be?''

Walking over to the door she grabs the handle and opens it and was greeted by Genma and Mako standing in front of her. ''Good morning Genma, Mako-senpai.'' She said in a cheerful tone.

The two had suspected the results of the date but decided not to bring it up.

''Kurotsuchi? What are you doing in Naruto's apartment? Where's he at?'' Asked Genma.

''Oh..um..I'll explain later and he's in the shower right now.'' Kurotsuchi said blushing. ''Wait, why are you guys here so early?''

''Well, no matter, We came here to tell you that Lady Tsunade has summoned the entire shinobi force, the infantry division and all of ANBU for a massive meeting at Konoha central park. Could you relay the information to Naruto? It's in an hour and a half.'' Explained Mako.

Kurotsuchi looked at Mako and Genma with a confused look. ''A meeting in central park involving the entire Konoha military? What for?''

''I don't know, we'll have to wait and see hun. We'll be at the park, remember it starts in an hour and a half and Lady Tsunade wants us in an orderly fashion.'' Mako said before she and Genma left.

With the two leaving Kurotsuchi closes the door and turns around to see Naruto coming out of the shower clad in only a towel. _''Holy shit, those abs!"_ Kurotsuchi thought as she just couldn't take her eyes off his marvelous muscles.

Naruto, noticing his girlfriend seemingly staring off into space called out to her. ''Yoo-hoo, Kuro-chan? You there?''

Hearing her name being called Kurotsuchi shook her head and came back from her lala land. ''Oh, sorry Naru-kun, I was just spacing out.''

''Haha, it's okay sweetcheeks, I heard you talking to someone, who was at the door?'' Asked Naruto.

''Oh, it was Mako-senpai and Genma, apparently Lady Tsunade is assembling the entire Konoha military force, shinobi, the infantry division and the ANBU in central park in an hour.'' Explained the Iwa woman.

Now like she was several minutes ago Naruto was confused. ''A meeting with the entire military force? What's the reason?''

Kurotsuchi shrugged. ''Beats me, but yeah it starts in an hour so you should get dress or I'm making you go in your birthday suit.'' She said teasingly.

''You wouldn't dare..'' Naruto hissed while pointing a finger at her accusingly.

''Oh, I would dare.'' Kurotsuchi whispered evilly. She then walks over and pushes Naruto into his bedroom. ''Get dressed!"

''Agh, fine!" Naruto then closed the door and locked it tight.

 _''Hehe, pretending to be mean and bossy still gets him.''_ Kurotsuchi thought with a grin before she goes to have a seat on his couch in the living room to wait for him.

Ten minutes would go by before Kurotsuchi heard the door to Naruto's room open and looking over her shoulder she saw her blonde prince walking out dressed in his usual shinobi attire. ''Finally, I thought you fell asleep or something.'' She said with a pout.

''Finally? I was dressing for over ten minutes it wasn't even long!" Naruto exclaimed defensively.

''Silly, I'm just teasing you you know that.'' Kurotsuchi then got up and walked over to him to give the blonde a little finger flick on his nose.

''Hey!"

''Now, the meeting doesn't start for another hour and twenty minutes so want to just lay on the couch and cuddle?'' Kurotsuchi inquired.

Placing a finger on his chin, Naruto gave her offer a second's worth of thought before nodding with a big smile on his face. ''Yes, I would love that.''

Kurotsuchi then went back to the couch and laid on it, looking back at Naruto she then motioned for him to come over. ''Well come on then, I'm feeling a little cold.'' She purred.

Naruto needed no more tempting and he literally hopped across the apartment and landed beside Kurotsuchi and enveloped her in a tight embrace.

''My my, you must really want to hold me do you?'' She cooed into his ear.

Naruto just gave her a light kiss on the top of her head. ''I always want to be beside my Kuro-chan, you know that.''

''I know you do.'' Kurotsuchi then lowered her head so that she was nuzzling his chest. The couple remained there in silence for a few minutes before Kurotsuchi decided to ask her love a question, one that she had wanted to ask since they became official the previous night.

''Naru-kun?''

''Hm?''

''I want to ask you something if it's okay.'' Kurtosuchi said, a bit shy.

''What is it?'' Asked Naruto out of curiosity.

Kurotsuchi separated herself a little from his embrace and moved up a bit so that they were eye-level. ''I..well...may I...move in with...you?''

A blush appeared for a second on his cheeks before Naruto placed a hand on Kurotsuchi's cheeks with a tender smile. ''Of course, I would love to have you live with me.''

Kurotsuchi returned his smile before getting him into a hug. ''Thank you Naru-kun. I promise I'll help with rent.''

''No way, you enjoy living here and leave the bills to me. You'll help pay rent by cuddling me all night.'' He said before his curiosity got the best of him again, ''So what made you decide to move in with me?''

Kurotsuchi then looked up at him. ''I just...well I do like that we're neighbors and all, but since we're together I think that we should live together now, like I just said I do like being your neighbor but it's not the same as living with you. I want to be beside you from now on and as close to you as much as possible.'' Explained Kurotsuchi.

Her words made the butterflies in his stomach go rancid. The idea of living with Kurotsuchi and being by each other's side for as much as they can was the most pleasant thing. ''After the meeting, I'll use my shadow clones to help you move in.''

''Thank you Naru-kun, I love you.'' She said giving him a light peck on his lips.

''And I love you my Iwa angel.'' Naruto said.

He then sat up before standing when he remembered something that he wanted to give to Kurotsuchi. ''Kuro-chan, let me see your right arm real quick.''

''What for?'' Kurotsuchi asked as she got up and stood beside Naruto.

''For this.'' Naruto then placed a hand on her upper forearm and gently pressed his palm against her skin. A few seconds later Naruto pulled away and Kurotsuchi that formula Naruto used for the flying thunder god jutsu of his he stayed on her skin for several seconds before it seemingly disappeared.

''The jutsu formula for the flying thunder god?'' She asked.

''Yeah, that's right. I'm marking you with it so whenever you need me, I can always teleport back to you and come to your aid.'' Naruto said with a smile.

Kurotsuchi tried her hardest not to just tackle him to the floor and kiss him all over his face right there. She managed to fight back the urge and returned his smile. ''Wow Naru-kun, that really is thoughtful of you. You always seem to be full of surprises.''

''I know, I did promise to protect you ten years ago so I'm doing just that.'' Naruto chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

''And that's why I love you, you never break your promises.'' Kurotsuchi said with a tender smile. She then looked up at the clock in his living room and saw that they had thirty more minutes before the meeting would begin. ''Naru-kun we should go, the meeting will be starting soon.'' She said taking his hand and leading him out of the door.

''Oh yeah, I almost forgot.'' Naruto said.

With their hands interlocked, the both proceed to walk out of the apartment and headed straight for central park hand in hand.

 **-Konoha Central Park-**

We are taken to the largest park in Konoha and we see a mass of shinobi gathering in the central field of the park. In front of them was a large stage that was set up just for Tsunade and on it was a large screen of sorts.

We then see Genma and Mako relaxing near a tree waiting for their two comrades.

''I seriously wonder if what Lady Tsunade called us all here for is worth it, I mean, I did get a good sleep yesterday but I'm still tired as hell.'' Genma groaned in irritation.

Mako had the urge to bop Genma on the side of his head for his remark but since it was early she wasn't in the mood for such actions. ''Relax Genma, it has to be something urgent since it's only 7:20 right now, I mean why else would Lady Tsunade call for all of us at this time?''

''I suppose you're right, though the last time she did it it was to announce that she will never gamble again.'' Genma said with a shrug.

They then hear footsteps approaching and looking to their left they saw Naruto and Kurotsuchi approaching them. There was one thing they noticed about the two was them holding hands..or more precisely Kurotsuchi was completely wrapped up on Naruto's arm.

''Is..is this real? This isn't some kind of genjutsu Kurenai is casting on me?'' Mako asked faking her shocked expression.

Genma simply walked over and leaned in so he can get a closer look at their interlocked fingers to confirm Mako's suspicion making Naruto and Kurotsuchi give him looks of irritation.

''What are you doing Genma?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''Nothing, so I take it you two are finally together?'' Asked the brown-haired man and his only answer was a nod from the couple.

''Finally!" Mako exclaimed in pure joy as she walks over to join the three. ''I really thought that the two of you would never get this far if you kept those feelings bottled in. Congratulations Naruto, Kurotsuchi.'' She then walked behind the couple and placed each her arms around them giving them a hug each from behind.

''Th-thanks Mako-senpai.'' Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

The members of team eleven shared a moment of laughter and joy before they heard someone begin to speak through a microphone. The voice caught the attention of every shinobi in the park.

''Hello? Can everyone hear me?''

Looking at the stage that was set everyone saw Shizune Kato standing there with Tsunade beside her.

''Alright, looks like this mic works.'' Shizune then moves aside so that Tsunade was able to use the mic.

''Everyone can you please come closer and gather in front of me, this is very important.'' Ordered the Sannin.

WIth that every shinobi plus team eleven moved in closer so that they could clearly hear her. Nodding Tsunade then takes the mic to continue what she had to say.

''Now, you're all probably wondering why I assembled you all here so early in the morning. It's simple. I received a message in my mail earlier this morning...and...'' Tsunade abruptly stopped speaking and looked to the ground with what looked like a mix of worry and fear in her eyes. She then gave a sigh before she continued. ''It's...I have to show everyone this but first...'' She then looks through the crowd before spotting Mako and her three students.

''Mako Uchiha.''

''Yes Lady Tsunade?'' Mako asked standing at the position of attention.

''Could you please cast a sound barrier across the whole park please? I don't want the villagers to hear or see what I'm about to show you on the screen.'' Tsunade ordered.

Nodding, Mako performs a series of hand seals and almost instantly a massive barrier appeared over the shinobi completely preventing anyone from hearing the sounds from within or seeing what was going on.

''There, no one can see inside or even hear Lady Tsunade.'' Mako said. Nodding, Tsunade then takes the mic.

''Alright, does anyone remember one of our own Jonin by the name of Raido Namiashi?'' Asked Tsunade.

''Raido? Does this have anything to do with him?'' The shinobi, particularly the Jonin group began to discuss among themselves.

''Raido, he was on our team when we were Genin.'' Kurenai said earning a nod from Asuma.

''I remember him, I healed him during the last war when I found him seriously wounded in a fight against Iwa Chunin.'' Rin Nohara said.

''He's a current member of Tsunade's guard platoon, I hope nothing bad happened to him.'' Kakashi said with a worried tone.

Hearing the Jonin discuss among themselves Tsunade gave out a heavy sigh before continuing. ''Yes, that Raido from my guard platoon. It involves him because...'' Tsunade just couldn't bring herself to explain the situation, it was very dire but she NEEDED to inform her shinobi. ''Raido, he was sent on a mission with four Jonin from the other villages, and like Aoba Yamashiro..he was abducted...and murdered.''

The shinobi gathered in the park were shocked at hearing this, first Aoba and now Raido?

''Wait, Lady Tsunade what do you mean murdered? What happened?'' Asked Mako.

Tsunade looked at Shizune who nods. Walking over to a projector Shizune turns it on and an image appeared on the screen.

* * *

 **Play...**

On the screen appeared five figures wearing conical hats and what appeared to be samurai armor holding tanto blades in their hands. Kneeling before them were a Kiri, Suna, Iwa, Kumo and...Raido...

' _'Raido?!'' T_ he Jonin all thought visibly shocked as they watched the tape.

''This is a message to the five Kage. We are the Shinsengumi and we want you to know that not only will we be waging war against the five great nations, we will be waging war against your families, we will annihilate you and slaughter your children too leaving no trace of your existence, We have already sent a message with that last group of Jonin we captured for our supreme leader but since you Kage did not respond we will make sure you understand. We will continue to fight you, terrorizing you and casting fear into your hearts. We will destroy the five great nations and we will end the age of shinobi, and the Shinsengumi will be the ruler of the world. It's only through the language of swords and blood you will respond and wage war on us. Bring it, Hokage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage. Send your shinobi to battle us because we will gladly return them home to you in coffins. Should you fail to respond we will have no other choice but to strike first and hit all the great villages.'' Spoke the Ashigaru ringleader.

They watch as they see the ringleader looking at his cohorts. With a simple nod they all scream ''FOR LORD SHISHIO AND THE SHINSENGUMI!''

* * *

Then what happened next was something everyone, well most of everyone wasn't expecting to see or used to seeing. They watched in horror as Raido and the four other Jonin were shoved to the ground and slowly, the Ashigaru used the tanto blades to saw through their necks before they eventually behead them. All they saw...was red, red everywhere, it was spraying, gushing and stained the ground beneath them red. The screams of pure agony and suffering from the Jonin was so powerful that it was painful to listen to. After they had successfully decapitated the Jonin each Ashigaru then took an ono axe each and began to violently hack the limbs off the corpses.

Shizune decided that everyone had seen enough and she then turned off the tape.

The shinobi in the park were left speechless at what they just saw, the brutality...the savagery of the execution..never before had they seen something of this scale.

''W-what the fuck..'' Was all Kurenai said and she was the only one within the group who even spoke.

 _''That...that was..scary..''_ Naruto thought with wide-eyes.

 _''Holy...shit..''_ Kurotsuchi who was in the same state as Naruto thought.

 _''You've got to be fucking kidding...what the fuck...what was that?''_ Genma, much like his two teammates thought.

Mako, she was in a worst state of shock compared to her students. She remembered when she used to hang out a lot with Raido when they were Chunin, he was one of her few male best friends aside from Ibiki and Guy. Now that she watched him get beheaded and his corpse hacked to pieces she thought her PTSD was going to make her have a mental breakdown.

Naruto, Kurotsuchi, and Genma noticed the state Mako was in. She was staring at the ground with her eyes wide and she appeared to be shocked beyond the definition of the word.

''Mako-senpai?'' Naruto said placing a hand on her arm.

''Huh? What?'' Mako was snapped out of her daze from her pupil's words.

''Are you okay?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''Yeah, you're spacing out again, is it another breakdown?'' Asked Genma with worry.

Mako tenderly smiled at her students, she always appreciated how they were always worried about her and hoped that her PTSD never got the best of her. ''Yes, I'm alright, thank you for asking.''

The four then turn to face Tsunade once more and she was about to continue her little meeting. ''What you just saw...was a group called the Shinsengumi executing Raido and four Jonin from the other villages. That tape was not the only thing that was in mailed to me this morning..'' Tsunade then motioned for Shizune to walk up to her and the medic-nin appeared to be holding a box.

Shizune, with a look of disgust opens the box and shows the contents of it to the crowd. What they made some of the shinobi puke the contents of their stomachs out while others screamed in terror or gasped in shock. Inside the box was Raido's head.

''Those savages!" Kakashi screamed out of pure anger.

''That's some sick shit.'' Bina-chan, who was also among the Jonin said with slight disgust.

Fuu, who was beside the zombie girl just grimaced in disgust at the sight. ''That's seriously some twisted, evil shit thing to do.''

''Lady Tsunade, they..really fucking did that..'' Kurenai asked earning a nod from the Sannin.

After several minutes of the uproar Shizune thought everyone had seen enough of Raido's decapitated head and closed the box before setting it aside.

''The Shinsengumi had mailed this and the tape and if you all remember, they did the same thing with the other Kage as well and I have scheduled a meeting between all five of our villages in a week.'' Tsunade explained.

''What will you discuss with the other Kage if I may ask?'' Spoke Asuma.

''We'll be discussing the possibility of a declaration of war against the Shinsengumi, you all heard them say that they will strike us first if we don't give them a response to the beheadings this time?'' Tsunade asked getting nods from the crowd. ''They'll get their response...in the form of a strike on all their major bases. The point of this meeting was to show you this new threat we have upon us, how savage and brutal they can be and as the fifth Hokage it is my duty to act on the best interests of Konoha and that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm not going to sit in my office while these monsters are out there killing innocent people and abducting our shinobi just so they can behead and murder them like trash. Now, thanks to the efforts of Mako Uchiha and her students we managed to capture a lieutenant of the organization who divulged information about this group thanks to the efforts of I&T who has given us locations of their major hideouts.''

The shinobi knew right there that she was right, despite the last war they were involved in not being too long ago they knew that they'd have to fight another one if they wanted to maintain peace around the world. Tsunade saw her shinobi talk among themselves once more before continuing her speech.

''With the information the lieutenant divulged there's no doubt that we will have a steady advantage over these animals. As I've said, I've arranged for a meeting with the five Kage and our villages. In a few weeks we will meet at to discuss our plan, most likely we will go to war with this organization but if it means peace in the world then we will take this path. Today, I, Tsunade Senju am officially mobilizing our military for war.'' Finished the Sannin.

The shinobi cheered for their Hokage with a round of applause.

''Lady Tsunade!" The crowd called out with bravado.

Tsunade looked on to the crowd and basked in the cheers she was receiving, she knew she was making the right choice and despite her fear of losing more her shinobi..no, her comrades in battle, she knew that their sacrifice would be for the greater good. Turning away from the crowd she is then escorted off the stage by Shizune as two ANBU agents appear taking away the box and everything before disappearing.

Tsunade then takes one last look at the crowd. ''Everyone prepare because during the impending Kage summit I will assign each unit with a mission involving various strikes against the Shinsengumi.'' Tsunade and Shizune then vanish in a puff of smoke leaving the still cheering crowd behind.

After calming down the crowd then settled down and the shinobi began to talk among themselves in the park. With the meeting ending Mako dispels the sound barrier before she and her students walk to sit on some benches near the park's large fountain.

''This is seriously some crazy shit. Who knew that group the Cho guy is from could be like that.'' Naruto quipped.

''I know, I thought the Akatsucki were fucking crazy but this is insane.'' Kurotsuchi said.

Genma was just using his senbon as a toothpick like he always had. ''I just hope the shinobi from the other villages can cooperate with us, I know there's still some bad blood between the us and them. I mean, the Kage all get along fine but the shinobi from each village still don't really like each other that much especially Kumo.''

''If they have that attitude they're going to get not only themselves killed, but us as well and we'll be defeated by the Shinsengumi without proper teamwork and unity.'' Mako inquired.

Just then...

''YOU!" A voice screamed out.

The sudden outburst caught the attention of team eleven and looking up they saw Fuu running over to Naruto and just like she did many times before, she went up to Naruto and began to viciously poke his arm at a merciless speed which for some reason when her fingers hit him it made punching noises.

Kurotsuchi, Genma, and Mako laughed in amusement at watching their blonde comrade suffer from Fuu's indecent poking.

''Oh come on Fuu stoooooop!" Naruto pleaded before turning to Kurotsuchi. ''Kuro-chan help me!" He begged while holding his arms out to her. The expression on his face was priceless, he had white, circular eyes and was crying anime tears.

Kurotsuchi giggled into her gloved hand because right in front of her her boyfriend was being attacked with pokes by Fuu, oh the memories of when they first met the mint-haired girl. Although she loved seeing Naruto like this she decided to help end his suffering. ''Okay Naru-kun, Kuro-chan will help.'' She then reached over and grabbed her hands into hers so their finger were interlocked and she pulled him away from Fuu and into her embrace.

''Hey Kurotsuchi I'm not done with him yet!" Exclaimed Fuu.

''Sorry Fuu, no one gets to poke my Naru-kun but me now!" Kurotsuchi said sticking her tongue out.

''Fuu! Stop poking the blondie!'' Bina screamed as she approached the five of them.

''No way! I'm poking Naruto until the day I die!" Fuu declared with a pout. Just then Fuu noticed what Naruto and Kurotsuchi called each other. ''Wait a minute, he called you Kuro-chan and she called you Naru-kun.''

Bina heard what Fuu had said and raised her eyebrows in amusement. ''Did I just hear Fuu correctly?'' She asked the couple who were now blushing. The intimate embrace they were in wasn't doing them any justice either.

''Y-yeah you heard that right.'' Naruto said.

''Well, is it what I think it is?'' Bina asked with her signature shark-like grin.

''Naruto and Kurotsuchi confessed their feelings for one another, yeah that's what happened.'' Genma blurted out earning glares from his teammates.

''Oh! Naruto and Kurotsuchi sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Fuu sang.

''Yeah, when is the wedding? Better yet, when is the baby due?'' Bina asked which caused the couple to blush like mad.

''It's too early to be thinking about that!" Naruto screamed defensively.

Kurotsuchi however, was having other thoughts. Under that blushing exterior she was thinking otherwise on the inside. _''I wouldn't mind having your baby Naru-kun..''_ She thought with both a blush and perverted grin which didn't go unnoticed by Mako who was watching the entire exchange in amusement.

Mako then kamuied the hell out of there so she can laugh at the four of them in secret.

''Hm?'' Mako-senpai?'' Genma turned around and noticed Mako had left. _''Why does she always do that?''_ Genma then turned his attention back to Fuu resuming her vicious poke while Bina was rubbing the top of his head with her knuckles. _''Oh well, I'm out.''_ He then shunshined leaving his teammates alone with the mint-haired and red-haired Jonin.

''Ow! Stop that Bina it hurts!" Naruto pleaded hoping the red head would stop rubbing his head.

''Nope! This shit is fun!" Bina said as she and Fuu increased the effort in their respective attacks.

After several minutes of pokes and vicious knuckle rubs Kurotsuchi decided right there that her Naru-kun had had enough pain for one day. ''Alright you two, Naru-kun has had enough so leave the rest to me.'' She said with a wink.

Bina and Fuu's mouth's formed an 'o' shape.

''What..do you mean?'' Fuu asked with a grin as she starts poking Naruto in the arm again.

''Yeah, what do you mean leave the rest to you? Are you..doing something _fun_ later?'' Bina asked putting emphasis in the word fun.

Kurotsuchi then turned her attention to the red-head zombie girl. ''It's not like that if that's what you're thinking!" Exclaimed Kurotsuchi out of embarrassment.

Bina-chan, seeing that Kurotsuchi was blushing hard decided to drop the issue. ''Fine fine, I was just joking anyway. I think you two are perfect for each other.'' She then looked at her watch and saw that it was now nearing nine. ''C'mon Fuu, we've got some Genin to teach at the academy.'' The stitched woman then dragged Fuu off of Naruto.

''Hold on! I'm not done with him!" Fuu yelled only for Bina to take off running. ''I'LL POKE YOU INTO OBLIVION!'' Fuu called out as she and Bina disappeared leaving the couple alone.

''Boy, that Fuu chick has no qualms of stopping her poking doesn't she?'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Tell me about it, I swear she's going to either leave a huge bruise or possibly break my arm.'' Naruto said fearful of her future poking attacks.

Kurotsuchi then placed a hand on Naruto's arm and rubbed it gently. ''Don't worry Naru-kun, if anyone tried to hurt you they'll have to go through me.''

''You don't have to protect me Kuro-chan, it's the boyfriend's job to do the protecting.'' Naruto said with a tender smile.

''Uh uh, wrong. Do you remember that promise I made with you? I said that I'll protect you no matter what and that's what I'm going to do, I don't go back on a promise especially one I made to you.'' Kurotsuchi leaned in and gave Naruto a small peck on the lip making him blush at the sudden contact of their lips.

''So...what do you want to do? Baa-chan only assembled us here for a meeting so I'm assuming there isn't anything else she needs from us.'' Naruto said.

''Let's just..'' Kurotsuchi then looked around the park and set her sights on a cherry blossom tree that was near the fountain in the center of the park. ''Let's just cuddle and nap under that cherry blossom all day.''

''I wouldn't do that with anyone else.'' Naruto said before he took Kurotsuchi's hand and the couple walked over and sat down at the trunk of the cherry blossom tree.

From the distance however, the couple didn't notice Genma and Mako spying on them from behind another cherry blossom. Turns out they hadn't actually teleported home but instead decided to stay and watch their two colleagues from a distance.

''I'm seriously glad they're finally together.'' Genma said in a happy tone.

''Tell me about it, there's no one else I can imagine them with.'' Mako inquired.

The view focuses on the cuddling couple for several seconds before the screen turns black.

 **-Konoha Main Gate-**

The next scene shows a lone man dressed as a rice farmer walking through the main gate. Having been spotted by Kotetsu and Izumo they call out to the man.

''Excuse me sir!'' Kotetsu called out getting the man's attention.

''Yes?'' Asked the man.

''ID?'' Izumo said holding his hand out.

''Oh, I'm a citizen from the Land of waves and I've come to put in a mission request with your Hokage, is she available?'' The man explained.

''Ah, a mission request you say? Well if that's the case.'' Kotetsu then clears his throat before placing his hands around his mouth. ''OH ANBUUUUU!~'' He called out in a sing-song voice and two ANBU agents appeared in front of them.

''What the hell do you want now?'' Asked one of the ANBU who was quite irritated.

''This man wants to put in a mission request with Lady Hokage, he's from wave country so can you please escort him to Tsunade-sama?'' Izumo said pointing towards at the man.

The ANBU motion for the man to follow them and the three disappear into the crowd as they head to the Hokage's office. With that deed done the two gate guards then head back to take a seat at the guardhouse.

''Man, I can't wait until we start battling it out with those Shinsengumi pricks! I mean, that shit they did to Raido was just beyond fucked up.'' Kotetsu said with a hint of anger in his voice.

''Erm, did you actually forget something Kotetsu? Our specialty is guarding...not combat so if they go through with the declaration of war we'll be stuck here and seeing no action.'' Izumo said scolding his best friend.

''Oh...you're right..'' Kotetsu then placed his head on the desk to accept the fact that he and Izumo will never, EVER see combat due to their guard specialty.

 **-Hokage's tower-**

''Here we are sir. It's customary that when we have someone put in a mission request we go in with you if that's okay.'' One of the ANBU explained.

''It's not a problem, the more company I have the merrier.'' The man said.

The ANBU then knock on the door, hearing Tsunade's voice from the other side ordering them to come in they and the man walk into the office. Tsunade was currently talking to Shizune about something until she saw the three men standing before her.

''Yes? How may I help you sir?'' Asked the Sannin.

''Good evening Lady Hokage, I'm from wave country and I've come all the way here to make a mission request involving the Shinsengumi.'' Explained the man.

''A mission involving the Shinsengumi? What kind are you requesting?'' Tsunade asked out of curiosity.

The man then takes off the massive pack he was wearing and walks over to Tsunade. The documents are in here.'' The man then began to rummage through his pack for several minutes until...

''FOR LORD SHISHIO!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs before charging straight at the Hokage.

''Sir what the hell are you doing?!'' Tsunade exclaimed.

''Hey! Freeze!'' The ANBU shouted out as they run after the man.

''Lady Tsunade watch out!'' Shizune cried out as the man tosses the bag at the Hokage.

Then...

 ***BOOM!***

Before the ANBU, Tsunade or Shizune could even react...the bag the man was carrying detonated with an explosion so powerful that it obliterated the entire Hokage tower in a fiery explosion.

As fast as it happened, fire dies down and we now see what remained of the Hokage's tower a smoldering mess as smoke rises into the sky.


	26. Aftermath

Episode Twenty-six: The Aftermath

 **-Hokage's tower, aftermath of the explosion-**

''We need medics right away!" Kakashi Hatake, who happened to be inside the Hokage's building on the first floor at the time of the blast screamed as he carried out a severely wounded Shizune.

The sound of the explosion echoed throughout the entire village alerting everyone to the events that had unfolded at the Hokage's office. Not far away from the explosion we see various civilians gathering around the immediate area and from the crowd emerge Naruto and Kurotsuchi.

''What the fuck just happened?!" Exclaimed Naruto who was totally confused.

''Naru-kun we need to help right now.'' Kurotsuchi suggested.

''Yeah, you're right let's go.'' Naruto said.

The couple then run towards the courtyard in front of the Hokage's office where they saw Kakashi carrying Shizune, Mako, who happened to be down the street from the tower when the blast occurred carrying Tsunade followed by Kurenai and Anko who were each carrying the limp bodies of the ANBU agents. The four Jonin in question then set the bodies down in the center of the courtyard.

''Lady Tsunade! Shizune!" Kurotsuchi cried out in shock as she and Naruto run over to check the medic-nin and their Hokage. They approach their bodies and kneel beside them.

''Shizune, Baa-chan! What the hell happened!" Naruto asked out of obvious worry for his comrades.

Tsunade stirred for a second before opening her eyes. Looking around she saw Kurotsuchi and Naruto kneeling over her. ''N-Naruto?'' Was all the Sannin managed to say, albeit very weakly before passing out. The shrapnel wounds she sustained from the explosion causing massive blood-loss.

''Fuck, don't die on me Baa-chan!'' Naruto was about to tend to the wounds himself when Rin appeared behind him.

''Naruto, I'm going to need you to move aside please, I'm a medical ninja.'' The brown-haired Jonin ordered.

Hearing the medic-nin's voice prompted Naruto to turn around and we saw that he had tears visible in his eyes. ''O-okay.'' Was all he said. He looked to his left and saw Kurotsuchi tending Shizune's injuries. ''How is she Kuro-chan?''

I..I can't tell..'' Kurotsuchi said, almost on the verge of tears as well. A figure appeared behind her and turning around she saw a black-haired Jonin with kind eyes, messy black hair and about six feet tall whom she or Naruto had never seen before.

''Here, let me take care of her.'' The man spoke in a soft voice.

''Who are you?'' Naruto asked as he had never seen this Jonin before.

''Don't worry Naruto, I'm a medical ninja as well, name's Kimihito Kurusu.'' The man greeted as he began to tend to Shizune.

Several minutes would pass and the scene shows various Chunin heading into the courtyard to put out the remaining flames from the explosion with water jutsus while we see ANBU head into the building to seek out anyone else who may have been injured from the blast.

Soon we see Genma come into the courtyard. ''What the fuck happened? What was that explosion?!'' He then saw Mako, Naruto and Kurotsuchi beside the unconscious Tsunade and a barely conscious Shizune. ''Tsunade-sama! Shizune!'' Genma ran over and kneels beside the two kunoichi alongside his team.

''M-Mako-senpai? Naruto? Kurotsuchi? Genma?'' Shizune called out, her breathing hoarse.

''Shizune, what happened?'' Mako asked. Kimihito was trying his hardest to tend to her injuries, though she wasn't as bad as Tsunade she was still jacked up.

''Sh-Shinsen..Shinsengumi...suicide bomber..'' Was all Shizune got out before she passed out from blood-loss.

''Dammit Shizune don't give up!" Kimihito exclaimed as he takes out more morphine and bandages. ''You guys, please leave Shizune and Tsunade-sama to me and Rin because we'll need to take them to the hospital right away.''

Mako nodded and took her students away from the medic-nin and watched the two medics along with Kakashi and Kurenai take the two kunoichi to the hospital. Mako then turns to look up at the charred and destroyed remains of the Hokage's tower and gritted her teeth in anger. ''Those damn animals.''

She then look at the entrance and sees Anko walking out with another corpse...or the top half of it with an arm missing and half his face completely blown off. This one wasn't a shinobi or appeared to be a Konoha citizen. ''Anko, who is that?''

''I don't know Mako, I've never seen this guy before.'' Anko said as she sets the body down.

Mako and her students walk over to check the body. Naruto flips the body over so that he was on his back and got a good look at his face or what was left of it. Sure enough it was someone who he had never seen in the village before and he was familiar with the faces of most of the villagers here.

''This guy, he's not from here.'' Naruto said with obvious rage in his voice.

''Yeah, I can tell. This guy has to be the one who caused the explosion.'' Kurotsuchi inquired.

''If he's the Shinsengumi suicide bomber Shizune mentioned how the fuck did he even get into the village?'' Genma said angrily.

''...Anko, you and several ANBU keep the civilians away and close the courtyard off. This is a no-pass zone from now on.'' Mako ordered her best friend.

''Right, I'm on it.'' Anko said before running over to the entrance of the courtyard with several ANBU agents and began to push the civilians back.

''So what now senpai?'' Kurotsuchi asked as they watch the medical-nin exit out of the courtyard with the bodies of the ANBU that had escorted the Shinsengumi member.

Mako then went into thought for several minutes before she came up with an answer. ''We need to speak to Lord Hiruzen and let him decide being a former Hokage and all.'' She said before turning to walk away.

''Senpai where are you going?'' Naruto asked.

''I'm going to see Kotetsu and Izumo real quick. You guys take this corpse to the hospital and give it to the basement and make sure Shizune and Tsunade-sama are okay.'' Mako said before running off into the village.

''Izumo? Kotetsu? What do they have to do with this?'' Genma questioned.

''They're the gate guards, maybe they saw something.'' Kurotsuchi said as she and her teammates then leap through the rooftops headed straight for the hospital.

 **-Guard station at main gate-**

''Kotetsu hurry up man we've gotta hurry and get to the Hokage's building!" Izumo shouted as he began to run off while Kotetsu was busy closing up the guard station.

''Hang on man! I've gotta close this first!" Kotetsu finishes closing up the station before running off after his best friend and when he turned to do that he saw Mako appear in front of Izumo.

''Mako? What's going on? What the hell was that explosion!?'' Izumo exclaimed as Kotetsu caught up to him.

''I'll let you know in a second, but first I have a question for the both of you.'' Said the Uchiha woman in a tone that showed that she was both angry and sad.

''What? What is it?'' Kotetsu asked curiously.

''Who came through the gate in the past twenty-minutes?''

''Who? No one really came in besides some rice farmer from wave country who wanted to put in a request for Lady Tsunade, he said it was a mission involving the Shinsengumi. Why?'' Izumo answered.

''...A mission involving the Shinsengumi...'' Mako then placed her hands on both men and used the kamui and teleports the three of them to the hospital.

 **-Konoha general hospital-**

''Are they..they're going to be fine right Rin-senpai?'' A very distraught and saddened Naruto asked as he, Kurotsuchi and Genma watched over the unconscious forms of Tsunade and Shizune.

''Don't worry Naruto, Kimihito and I have made sure that every major and even minor wounds and injuries were tended too. They'll be bed-ridden for a while but they'll pull through I promise. It's just going to take some time.'' Rin said before she turned to leave the room. ''Don't stay for too long okay? They need their rest team eleven.'' Rin then opened the door and left the members of team eleven alone with Shizune and Tsunade, both still unconscious.

The three Jonin continued to look over the still forms of their Hokage and fellow Jonin for several minutes before Genma broke the silence.

''Man, how the hell did the Shinsengumi suicide bomber even get here in the first place?'' Genma asked, the thought of someone from the organization managing to get into Konoha was mind-boggling.

''No idea, but I'm guessing from the outfit he wore he posed as a civilian from another village.'' Inquired Naruto which earns a nod from Kurotsuchi.

Then the door to the room opened and in barged Kotetsu and Izumo followed by Mako behind them.

''Holy shit, Lady Tsunade! Shizune!'' Izumo cried as he ran over to the side of the two kunoichi.

''What the hell happened?'' Kotetsu asked turning to look at Naruto and his teammates.

''A Shinsengumi suicide bomber managed to infiltrate the village.'' Kurotsuchi answered plainly.

''A Shinsengumi suicide bomber? How?'' Izumo questioned out of shock before realization hit him and Kotetsu like a freight train. They remembered when the so-called 'rice' farmer wanted to put in a mission request with Lady Tsunade and they hoped he really was just an average rice farmer.

''Wait, infiltrated? What do you mean Kurotsuchi?'' Asked Izumo, clearly confused.

Mako then walked towards the door and opened it. ''You guys, let's leave Tsunade-sama and Shizune to rest. Right now we're heading to the autopsy room and I'll show the bomber you two.'' The Uchiha Jonin then exited the room followed by her students and then Kotetsu and Izumo.

They all walk down the hall before turning a left heading down that respective corridor before they come across a flight of stairs leading into the basement.

''The autopsy floor? Why are you leading us here Mako?'' Kotetsu questioned out of curiosity.

''Just come on.'' Mako then lead the group of six down the stairs before heading down the corridor before stopping in front of a door at the end of the hallway. Placing her hand around the knob she turns to face the other five before opening it revealing the room to be empty.

She motions for Kotetsu and Izumo to walk in and complying with the Uchiha the two gate guards walk through the door and head into the autopsy room and there laying on the examination table was the same rice farmer they had ANBU escort to their Hokage.

Their eyes widened in shock when they now put the pieces together. Now they knew who the suicide bomber was.

''H-hold on...when this guy came through the main gate...he said he needed to put in a mission request and after that we had two ANBU agents escort him to the tower...'' Izumo said, his eyes were wide with shock.

''So...that really nice and kind looking rice farmer wasn't...oh shit..'' Kotetsu couldn't bare to say anything. Right from under their noses a member of the Shinsengumi had made it into their village and very nearly killed their Hokage as well as a fellow shinobi and two ANBU agents.

Mako walked up to the examination table. ''Yeah, turns out this guy was really a Shinsengumi soldier. I'm assuming he was also sent to deliver another message being his bombing.''

Izumo and Kotetsu had looks of guilt on their faces, feeling responsible for letting this man in they began to sulk in despair.

''S-so..what about the ANBU that were escorting this guy?'' Asked Kotetsu.

Mako simply closed her eyes, looking at the ground she shook her head giving the hint to Kotetsu and Izumo that the two ANBU died of their injuries while they were carried to the hospital.

''Shit...it's our fault.'' Kotetsu looked down on the ground in shame only for Mako to reprimand the Jonin.

''Shut up, it's nobody's fault.'' Mako said almost angry that her comrades were putting the blame on themselves.

''But he got into the village because of me and Kotetsu!'' Protested Izumo. The two of them couldn't help but feel responsible that their Hokage and several other shinobi were caught in the blast.

''It's not your fault. He played the role of an innocent looking poor man who wanted to meet our Hokage for a mission request. They used deception.'' Mako said.

Kotetsu and Izumo knew Mako was right, still though had they performed a thorough search of the man the bombing never would've happened.

''So..what will we do now? What would our response be and what about the impending Kage summit?'' Naruto asked worried.

''There's nothing we can do to change it now, Tsunade-sama is incapacitated so we have no Hokage to do that. We don't even have a council either since the last one was so corrupt Lord Hiruzen disbanded it.'' Explained the Jonin.

The door to the morgue/autopsy room opens and in walks Hiruzen Sarutobi, the former third Hokage. ''So this is the man who bombed the tower.'' The old man said as he makes his way over to the examination table. ''How did he get into the village?''

Mako was about to explain the situation but Kotetsu and Izumo stepped in front of her. ''Lord Hiruzen, me and Izumo were on guard duty and during it we saw a rice farmer walk through the gate. We stopped him and asked for his ID and he said he was from wave country coming to Konoha to put in a mission request with Lady Tsunade.''

Hiruzen merely nods at the two Jonin's explainations. ''So, he really wasn't a rice farmer at all?''

''No Lord Hiruzen, this man was really a Shinsengumi soldier and we found that out from Shizune before she passed out.'' Kurotsuchi said earning a nod from Hiruzen.

''I see then, I just came down here right after I visited Shizune and Tsunade and Kimihito and Rin told me they'll be fine. Thank Kami.'' Hiruzen then wiped off the sweat that began to slowly drip from his forehead.

Now that there was no Hokage, Naruto had a certain question to ask the former third. ''Hey, old man?''

''Hm? What is it Naruto?'' Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

''Since Baa-chan is hurt..who is going to fill in for Hokage?'' Asked the blonde. Kurotsuchi, Genma, Mako, Kotetsu and Izumo were also wondering the same thing.

Hiruzen placed a finger on his chin an thought about it for a moment. ''Well Naruto, that is a difficult question to ask and with it comes a difficult answer. As you all know I've been Hokage for a total of forty plus years so I can't afford to come out of retirement since I'm too old for this now.'' Hiruzen then turned to look at the younger shinobi who stood before him. ''For the time being, since I am a former Hokage I have the power to select someone who will serve temporarily as the unofficial sixth Hokage and if Tsunade approves that person will become the official sixth after she retires.''

The Jonin in the room all turned to look at each other.

''A sixth Hokage? Wonder who the old man will choose to substitute for Baa-chan.'' Naruto said with wonder.

''I know, I doubt any of our current Jonin will want to have such a responsibility like that.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Well, there is Master Jiraiya, I bet he'd be willing to sub for Tsunade-sama I mean, he is pretty wise and easily one of the strongest shinobi we've ever had.'' Genma inquired.

Mako and Hiruzen shook their heads at Genma's suggestion. ''No Genma, Jiraiya was offered the position at least four times and he denied them all so he's out of the equation.'' Said Mako.

''Oh yeah right, plus with his little research for his smut he'd be too caught up in that then actual adult stuff.'' Said the brown-haired Jonin.

Hiruzen continued to run through all the Jonin who could possibly be the best candidate to substitute for Tsunade when a thought struck him. ''I think I've got just the person.'' The former third said gaining the attention of everyone else in the room.

''Really old man? Who might that be?'' Naruto said hoping Hiruzen would tell him.

''Yeah Lord Hiruzen, you should tell us.'' Kurotsuchi insisted.

''Sorry Naruto, Kurotsuchi you'll find out soon before the Kage summit.'' Hiruzen teased before walking out of autopsy room. However, he stops just in front of the door and looks over his shoulder. ''Now if you all excuse me I'll contact Jiraiya via my monkey summon and think over several choices for the sixth. Kotetsu, Izumo.''

''Yes, Lord Hiruzen?'' The two Jonin stood at the position of attention upon hearing their names.

''Close the main gate, get all shinobi who normally work the night guard shifts on the walls and towers. Tell them they will be working overnight until I or the substitute for Hokage says otherwise. Have ANBU guard and patrol a 5-mile radius around the village.''

With that the former third exited the room leaving the Jonin behind.

''I just hope whoever the old man selects to sub for baa-chan will take the position seriously.'' Naruto quipped.

''Man, Imagine if Kakashi became the Hokage, that would be bad considering how lazy and late he always is.'' Kurotsuchi snorted.

''I feel you, though you know who would easily be the worst Hokage of all time?'' Genma asked with a smirk.

Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Mako and the two gate guards then turned their attention to the brown-haired Jonin.

''Oh? Who would that be Genma?'' Mako asked in an almost scolding manner.

''Shikamaru Nara.'' Was all Genma said.

The other five Jonin stared at him before they all nodded and made sounds of agreement.

''Oh yeah, remember how he was when we were Genin? Lazy bastard.'' Naruto chuckled.

''I know, he quit the second Yugao-senpai started the match!'' Kurotsuchi giggled.

''Well, we will have to wait and see who it is so until then we are effectively leaderless.'' Genma said as he gets up and stretches himself. ''I think I'll head home now.'' He then disappeared using his wind shunshin.

''Yeah, me too, me and Kurotsuchi were in the middle of cooking dinner so we're gonna go home and finish it.'' Naruto said as he takes his girlfriend's hand. ''What about you senpai? What are you doing tonight?'' Asked Naruto as he looked towards the Uchiha.

''Oh nothing, just some more family things to take care of is all. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the academy.'' Mako then disappeared using her kamui.

''She's always busy with family stuff isn't she?'' Naruto quipped before he and Kurotsuchi walk over to the door and open it.

''Yes, yes she is Naru-kun.'' Kurotsuchi said before they head out leaving Kotetsu and Izumo alone in the room.

The two gate guards just stood there for several minutes in complete silence and it would be Kotetsu who broke it.

''So...what now?''

''Back to gate guarding..'' Izumo said.

''Fine with me.'' Kotetsu said in agreement and the two Jonin head out of the room and the hospital to return to their guard station.

 **-Hiruzen's house, the following evening-**

After making his way home back from the hospital Hiruzen has been sitting at his desk for several hours. Since he had arrived home he had been going through the list of Konoha's Jonin and even though he already had one in mind he wanted to look through the list to see if their were any other Jonin that can uphold the Hokage title.

''Let's see..Kakashi Hatake could be the substitute but he's incredibly lazy and always late so he's out..'' Hiruzen sighed in annoyance and rested his head against his desk for several seconds before looking over the list again. ''Anko Mitarashi could make a good Hokage..hmm, well she can be quite sadistic so I don't think that'll work out for her in the long run. Ibiki? No, he's too much of a sadist to be Hokage.''

Hiruzen sighed before resting his head against his couch and went into deep thought for several minutes before a smile slowly forms on his face. ''Hm..I wonder if Kushina and Shisui would approve but first I need to set up a meeting with the Daimyo and see if he agrees. I couldn't have asked for a better choice. She would make the perfect Hokage.''

Taking a pen, Hiruzen scribbles something on a piece of paper before getting up and walks towards the window. He takes a puff from his pipe and looks outside to see the quiet, serene scene of Konoha after dark. ''I know you..are the perfect choice.''

 **-Naruto and Kurotsuchi's apartment-**

After checking to make sure Shizune and Tsunade were doing fine Naruto and Kurotsuchi are now back home eating a quiet dinner. Kurotsuchi was enjoying her dinner before she looked up and saw that Naruto appeared to be in deep thought, the look he had appeared as if something was bothering him.

''Naru-kun, do you think Lord Hiruzen will come out of retirement like he did when the fourth died?'' Kurotsuchi asked hoping her question would help him take his mind of whatever was bothering him. ''Naruto?'' Kurotsuchi then moved her hand so that she could place it gently on his but he looked up prompting her to stop.

''DAMMIT!'' Naruto exclaimed in a tone of pure rage. ''WHY? WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?''

Naruto's sudden outburst caught Kurotsuchi by surprise but she quickly regained her composure. ''What...do you mean Naruto?'' She questioned already knowing the answer.

''Why would those Shinsengumi pricks want to start another world war so badly? Look at what happened! Shizune and Baa-chan were caught in the crossfire and now they're resting in the hospital and the chances of them living through an explosion like that looks slim to none!" Naruto then slammed his fist onto the table with enough force both their plates were sent into the air for a split-second before landing on the table.

Kurotsuchi had never seen anger from Naruto. Of all the years she had known him she had always seen the happy-go-lucky blonde but tonight, a new side of him showed. She looked at his face and saw pure anger and rage. His teeth clenched and she was starting to feel afraid of seeing this side of Naruto.

''N-Naruto..'' She pulled her hand away from him only for Naruto to snap out of his anger and sensing his girlfriend's fear from his raged state he quickly reached over with both his hands and took hers into his.

''Kurotsuchi, I'm sorry you had to see that. It's just...'' Naruto couldn't get the words he wanted to say out.

Kurotsuchi took notice of this and placed her other hand on his cheek and rubbed it gently. ''What's wrong? I know something is bothering you so please tell me what it is.''

Naruto sighed before looking at her. ''It's just that I'm worried for Baa-chan and Shizune, I know Rin and Kimihito tended to them the best they can but what if they don't make it?''

Kurotsuchi gave out her own sigh in response. ''Naru-kun, Rin is one of our best medics behind Shizune and Tsunade-sama so they'll be fine. They just need to time to rest and they will make it do you understand?'' Kurotsuchi said. Naruto was always a very positive and optimistic guy but him being so down and negative was making her slightly irritated.

''Yeah, you're right I'm sorry for thinking such things. Come here.'' Naruto then pulled Kurotsuchi close to him and enveloped her in a tight hug.

Kurotsuchi returned his hug and smiled warmly into his shoulders. ''Don't think negative thoughts anymore darling, the Shinsengumi will pay for their actions against us. We'll win this upcoming war against them for Lady Tsunade, Shizune and the entire village, no, the entire shinobi world.''

Naruto smiled at her words and tightened his hug on her and the couple stayed like that for several minutes before there was a knock on the door.

''Awe man, who could that be it's like nine.'' Naruto groaned in irritation.

''Better not be Genma again.'' Kurotsuchi said sarcastically as Naruto broke the hug and walked over to the door.

Opening it he was greeted by the one and only Genma Shiranui.

''Sup Naruto.'' Greeted the brown-haired man.

''What is it Genma? It's kinda late ya know.'' Naruto asked before Kurotsuchi walked up beside him.

''Hey Kurotsuchi.'' Genma said to his teammate.

''Hi, what are you doing here so late anyway?'' Asked the Iwa woman.

''Well, a few minutes ago Mako-senpai came to me for the same reason and told me to tell you what she told me.'' Genma said.

''Go on.'' Naruto said wondering what Mako wanted Genma to tell him and Kurotsuchi.

''Mako told me that Hiruzen's monkey summon that the former Lord third will have a meeting with the fire daimyo about Tsunade's substitute and the sixth Hokage candidate. He wants us along with Kakashi, Kurenai and Yugao-senpai to escort him to the fire daimyo's palace and act as his own personal council to help with the decision. Meet up at the main gate at around 6:30 AM.'' Explained Genma.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi were feeling excited deep down inside but was wondering one thing. ''That sounds really cool and all but..why us? Why have us because we're inexperienced with diplomatic stuff.'' Naruto asked.

Genma merely shrugged his shoulders in response. ''Beats me bro, you'll have to ask Lord Hiruzen tomorrow morning. Night.'' Genma bid his teammates farewell before hopping through the rooftops back to his house.

Closing the door, Naruto and Kurotsuchi finished the rest of their late night dinner before heading into their bedroom and go to lay on their bed.

''Do you think Lord Hiruzen has already decided on who the sixth Hokage candidate is?'' Kurotsuchi asked her boyfriend.

''Maybe, we might actually get our answer tomorrow Kuro-chan, I'm actually pretty excited on who the old man has chosen if he did already.'' Naruto said with a smile. ''And it better be me!" He exclaimed sarcastically only for Kurotsuchi to poke him on the forehead. ''Hey!"

''In your dreams blondie, you haven't met the requirements to be a Kage yet.'' Kurotsuchi said sticking her tongue out.

''What? There's requirements? That's not fair..'' Naruto pouted cutely before pulling the blanket over him.

''Yes, yes there's always been requirements darling. No go to sleep we have to get up early tomorrow.'' Kurotsuchi and Naruto then shared a goodnight kiss before Kurotsuchi turned off the light and the two quickly fell asleep.

 **-Konoha Main Gate, next morning-**

The next scene shows the sun slowly rising over the village before showing us the little guard station besides the main gate of Konoha where we see Hiruzen, Genma, Kakashi, Kurenai and Yugao Uzuki, the proctor from the preliminary and Mako waiting for Naruto and Kurotsuchi to arrive before heading out.

''Man..I'm so tired...I'd rather be alone..in my room reading makeout paradise.'' Kakashi groaned in annoyance.

Mako was seriously tempted to punch Kakashi across the face hearing that. ''You're so fucking lazy Bakashi why are you even a shinobi anyway? I mean, I know your father was one of the greatest shinobi of his time but still.''

''I know right? For the son of the White Fang you're pretty lazy and weird. You're good but you're lazy.'' Kurenai inquired earning a nod from Yugao and a chuckle from Hiruzen.

''Hey I'm not that lazy now.'' Kakashi protested before two figures appeared being Naruto and Kurotsuchi.

''Hey guys we're here.'' Naruto greeted with a wave.

''Good morning...'' Kurotsuchi gave out a big yawn.

''Finally, I thought you guys were never gonna show up sheesh.'' Genma said with feigned anger.

''I know right? It's like waiting in line for the restroom.'' Mako joked earnining chuckles from the other Jonin.

Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe before walking towards the entrance of the gate. ''Well, if you're all ready let's head out and meet the fire Daimyo.'' He said before walking off.

Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Genma, Mako, Kurenai, Yugao and Kakashi followed suit and the eight of them departed for the Daimyo's palace.

 **-Fire Daimyo's Palace-**

''Here we are.'' Hiruzen said as they all arrive that the front entrance of the palace. Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma admired how well-built, well-designed and nice the palace looked.

''This place looks awesome, I wonder how the interior looks.'' Naruto quipped.

''I know right? The earth Daimyo's palace is literally well...made of rocks. The walls, the chairs and even the beds.'' Kurotsuchi said in annoyance.

''That sounds like it would hurt..'' Genma said before the door to the palace opens and Hiruzen leads them all in.

The group enter the palace and the foyer was beautiful. It had walls that were painted with elegant and powerful looking fire designs that truly showed off the power and strength of the element.

''Wow, it looks so beautiful.'' Kurotsuchi commented.

The group then made their way up a flight of stairs before coming to a large set of double doors.

''Now Naruto, Kurosuchi, Genma.'' Hiruzen said turning around to face the three Jonin in question.

''Yes Lord Hiruzen?''

''Since this is your first time here, I want you three to be on your best behavior alright? And please...try not to persuade the Daimyo he can be a bit of..a pushover at times.'' Hiruzen said before turning to face the doors once more. He places both hands on the door and gives a mighty shove causing the two doors to open fluidly.

''Ah, Hiruzen Sarutobi you have arrived.'' Said an elderly man with round eyes with black pupils in them. He was dressed in a traditional kimono and had the standard daimyo headpiece on. He also had a fan in his right hand.

''Yes, it has been. I have arrived with my own personal council.'' Hiruzen greeted with a bow.

''Mhm, I have heard of your predicament from your monkey summon and that would be the reason you are here is it?'' Asked the Daimyo.

''Yes, we are here to discuss my choice for the sixth Hokage candidate and all other possible picks for the position and I want to see if you approve of it.'' Hiruzen explained.

''Very well then, all of you please take a seat.'' The Daimyo motioned for everyone to come to the meeting table and each and everyone of them took their seats around the Daimyo.

The Daimyo looks at all the Jonin with interest before setting his sights back to Hiruzen. ''Alright then, since we're all here let's begin the meeting and I guarantee by the end of it, we will have our sixth Hokage.''


	27. Filler: Minato & Kushina's request

**A/N:** Just like the anime I will throw in a few filler episodes but they will mainly focus on my OC Mako Uchiha since some people tell me that she is still a mystery character. So here you go I hope you enjoy it. Just like the anime all filler episodes I have decide to implement will take place before Naruto meets Kurotsuchi. I hope you enjoy this little backstory for Mako and her relationship with other characters and there will be more about her to come. Mostly the filler episodes will be just about Mako for the sole purpose of giving her a backstory because some fans want to know more about her past. Now they won't be long but I will try to make them enjoyable for my loyal readers. So while I continue to work on episode thirty and perfect it I hope you enjoy this as something to read until then!

* * *

Filler episode: Minato and Kushina's request

 **Location: Border between Iwa-Suna-Konoha**

Three figures are seen walking towards a large ravine through the outer edge of the Border of the Land of Fire. From the forest emerge three Konoha Jonin. A man with his hair tied into a pony-tail and two horizontal scars on the right side of his face. A woman with long, brown, spiky hair that looks untamed and red, fang-like markings on her cheeks. The third figure looked almost exactly like Mako Uchiha. Shikaku Nara, Tsume Inuzuka, and Mikoto Uchiha have been sent by Hiruzen Sarutobi to deliver a message to the Hidden Stone and Sand.

''I pray for the love of Kami those Iwa idiots don't try anything for a simple delivery mission.'' Mikoto said as they approach a large ravine that separated them from Iwa and Suna.

''Yeah, Iwa has always been known to be aggressive in times of peace.'' Shikaku said as they stop just short of the ravine.

''There they are.'' Was all Tsume said as they look across from where they were standing and on the Iwa side of the ravine stood over thirty plus Iwa Jonin, all with smug grins on their faces.

''Well? You Konoha scum have what we want?'' The lead Iwa ninja asked.

Mikoto reaches into her pocket and takes out a scroll. ''Here's the message from our Hokage, give this to your Tsuchikage and tell him we want a response right away. Go on take it.'' Said the Uchiha woman as she tosses the scroll over to the Iwa ninjas.

The lead Iwa ninja just watches as the scroll lands in front of him and he turns his attention back to the three Konoha Jonin. He smiles wickedly.

''Heh heh, you Konoha scum are pathetic, peace is for the weak. We'll happily give you your answer right here, right now.''

The Iwa ninja all draw kunai knives and prepared themselves to attack Tsume, Shikaku, and Mikoto.

''Tch, I should've guessed they'd pull something like this.'' Tsume said as she draws her own kunai knife while Mikoto activates her sharingan.

''Troublesome Iwa ninja.'' Shikaku muttered under his breath.

The two sides were about to engage in a battle until they heard a voice speak from the Suna side of the ravine.

''You know, sometimes you Iwa ninja shouldn't be so hasty.''

Catching their attention, both the Iwa and Konoha ninja look to the side and spot a man with red, spiky hair standing before them with a look of anger and accompanying him were several dozen Suna shinobi.

''Fourth Kazekage Rasa Sabaku?!'' The lead Iwa ninja shouted.

''Not only are you about to instigate another war with Konoha, you're also standing in our territory so it would be unwise of you to start an incident between three military powers. So I suggest you leave. We'll put down any and all sparks that rain down on us.'' Rasa said sternly as he eyes the Iwa ninja carefully, as if anticipating them to attack.

''Grr...Scatter!" The lead Iwa ninja said and he and his colleagues flee the area and headed back to their village.

Rasa smiles at the cowardly Iwa ninja before turning his attention to Shikaku, Mikoto, and Tsume. ''Are you three okay?''

''Uh, yes, yes we are Lord Kazekage, thank you.'' Shikaku said as he bows in respect.

''Do you three have the message for me from the Hokage?'' Asked the Kazekage.

Mikoto nods and takes out another scroll from her other pocket and tosses it at the Kazekage who catches it.

''Lord Hokage would like a response right away.'' Said Tsume.

Rasa's only response was a nod. ''Very well.'' He said before he takes off with his shinobi leaving the three Konoha Jonin alone at the border.

 **-Street of Konoha, a few days later-**

It's an early afternoon in the streets of Konoha. Since it was a Sunday not many people would be out except for several of the ninja of the village. At a certain dumpling spot we see three males and four females enjoying their lunch which consisted of of course, dumplings. One of the males was a familiar face, Kakashi Hatake but the other two males in the group were characters we have not seen before. One was a male who appeared to have short, unkempt, and dark-colored hair with a broad nose as well as black eyes. The boy next to him had medium-length, jet black hair in almost the same unkempt appearance just a tad bit shorter but that's where their similarities ended. You could call them brothers since they had almost the same hair but they weren't related at all. He had a fair skin and brown eyes. These two were Shisui Uchiha and Kenji Kasugano who was the third member of team Minato alongside Rin and Kakashi.

The girls who were with them were familiar faces. Anko Mitarashi, Rin Nohara, Yugao Uzuki, and Kurenai Yuhi

''Hey you guys, did you hear the rumors about the Hidden Stone denying the peace treaty from Lord Hokage?'' Kenji, the black-haired boy asked.

''But how are we going to entrust peace between the five nations with a little piece of paper huh? Especially if the Hidden Stone is still acting aggressive.'' Shisui said unsure of what to make of the situation.

Anko shrugged. ''Well, at least the world war will finally end regardless.'' Said the purple-haired girl as she munches on her beloved dumplings.

''Yeah, Shisui and Kenji you guys need to stop being such worrywarts and enjoy these dumplings!'' Exclaimed Yugao in pure joy as she devours two sticks of the treat.

As the seven Chunin enjoy their lunch a figure was walking down the street and made it's way to the dumpling stand. The figure was Mako Uchiha. However, unlike her friends who were joyful of the upcoming peace following the destructive war between the five villages she was sulking and appeared very depressed.

Kenji would be the first to notice Mako walking to them and looks up to see the Uchiha girl. ''Oh guys look! It's Mako!"

Shisui hears Kenji call out to Mako and also notices his fellow Uchiha. He smiles with a small blush as he looks at her. ''Come join us Mako!'' He said waving her over.

''Yeah! We bought lots of delicious dumplings!" Anko said holding out two tray fulls.

Mako however, just stopped abruptly in front of her friends. All she did was stand there as if frozen in place before slowly turning her head and looks at the group.

''Uh..Mako are you okay?'' Kurenai asked, seeing the sad and depressed look in her eyes.

Mako then turned her head and slowly walked away leaving the group behind and confused.

''What the heck is her problem? Since when did she become so emo she's always so happy.'' Kakashi questioned, a little annoyed.

Shisui gave Kakashi a quick right hook hitting his fellow shinobi in the jaw.

''Ow! What the heck Shisui?''

''You need to watch your mouth Bakashi. You can't expect Mako to be jumping for joy idiot.'' Said the Uchiha boy.

Kenji made a sound of agreement. ''He's right Kakashi, I doubt you'd understand why she's like this like we do.''

Kakashi looked at his friends for an answer. ''Alright alright sheesh, what happened with her though?''

Anko would be the one to answer the masked boy's question. ''Well...you know Asuka Kizama and Ken Sugimori from our class right?''

''Yeah?'' Kakashi said, wanting Anko to go on.

''It's just...the both of them died in front of her while combating Kumogakure two weeks ago. Some crazy Kumo Jonin dismembered them in front of her and she was left for dead until she was founded by Choza-sensei, Tsume-sensei, and Minato-sensei.'' Explained Yugao. A tone of sadness in her voice.

Kakashi felt like a complete fool, how could he be so insensitive to Mako's current depression?

''Well damn, I feel like the biggest idiot in the whole village right now..'' The masked boy groaned in annoyance.''I should go apologize.''

Kakashi was about to get up to do said action only to be stopped by Kenji.

''I'll go talk to her.'' Kenji said but like Kakashi he was stopped by Shisui.

''Actually Kenji, I should be the one to go and talk to her.'' Shisui said before walking off to find his fellow Uchiha.

 **-Academy schoolyard-**

Mako was seen sitting on a bench in the academy schoolyard. Since it was still the weekend there were no classes going on so she thought it would be perfect to sit down in a quiet area and read a new book she had just bought prior to coming here. She flips through the pages when she feels a presence make itself known next to her. Looking to her left she spots Shisui Uchiha standing with a tender smile at her.

''Oh, uh..Shisui..'' Mako said, a slight blush on her face. ''W-what are you doing here?''

''I thought I'd keep you company Mako-chan. Mind if I sit beside you?'' Asked the boy.

''O-of course.'' Mako said moving aside to make room for Shisui.

Shisui moves to sit next to Mako and the Uchiha boy gives her another smile. ''Is everything okay with you Mako? Me, Kenji, Kakashi and the girls have noticed your somber mood.''

Mako frowned and looked at the ground beneath her feet. She closed her eyes and felt tears slowly leaving her eyes. ''I...I couldn't do anything to save them...actually...it was my fault they died because I was stupid to challenge Jin-e..''

''Stop blaming yourself for their deaths Mako, you had nothing to do with them nor did you cause them. It was Jin-e's fault they died.'' Shisui interrupted.

Mako looked at her fellow Uchiha in confusion. ''But..had we fled they would still be alive right now..it was my decision to fight him..''

Shisui knew Mako had a point, but still he couldn't let her bare the burden of being the one responsible for her teammates' deaths. ''Mako. Me, Kenji, and the girls are worried about you. We haven't seen you smile in a while and we always wonder how you're doing. Tell me please.''

Mako frowned once more but summoned the courage to speak. ''Ken and Asuka were like siblings to me even though we only knew each other for a short time. I mean, they graduated us all early to fight in the war but the three of us shared a strong bond. Kushina-sensei took their deaths as hard as I did.''

''Kushina-sensei may appear happy outside, but we all know she is hurting from their deaths. However, she is moving on and doing bigger and better things with her life because I doubt she'd want sulk over them for the rest of her life. Their deaths had made her a stronger woman. If she asks for a new team I know that she'll do anything she can to protect her students so don't let Kushina-sensei see that you're hurting just as much as her. Please Mako be strong for her, be strong for us, for me.'' Shisui said.

Mako looked at the boy and slowly, very slowly, a smile formed on her face. Shisui was right. She just couldn't sulk for the rest of her life over the death of her teammates. ''You're right Shisui..but what can I do to take my mind off of them?''

Shisui just shrugged, it was her decision to do what she wanted to help ease her mind and depression. ''Beats me, but I like to train in my spare time with Kenji. Maybe you can do some with Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei.'' Suggested the Uchiha boy.

Mako gave Shisui's suggestion a little thought before nodding. ''Yeah, that sounds awesome especially to be trained by the Yellow Flash himself. Maybe he can teach me that jutsu I've heard he invented.''

''There you go, there's something you can train in to take your mind off all the negative feelings. Like I said, that's what me and Kenji do all the time.'' Shisui said.

Mako stood up, a small smile plastering her face. ''I think I'll head back to the compound right now to get some rest since I haven't slept in a few days.'' Mako said before turning to Shisui and planting a kiss on his cheek making the boy blush. ''Thanks Shisui-kun.'' She purred into his ear before taking off.

Left alone in the school yard a flustered Shisui watched as his fellow Uchiha walked away. Shisui then sensed a presence behind him and turned to see his best friend Kenji standing with a wide grin.

''Daw, she kissed you Shisui.'' Kenji said pinching his buddy on the cheek.

''Hey that was a genjutsu it wasn't real.'' Shisui said holding his hands up defensively.

''Oh fine, I will concede you that. So what's up with her? Everything alright?'' Asked the black-haired boy.

''Nothing really, I basically told her to not dwell on the loss of Ken and Asuka so much and focus on the positives that are currently in her life. Like for example, me, you and the girls. I also told her that maybe she can train with Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei to take her mind off of that.'' Explained Shisui.

''Maybe I can spar with her again, after all she is my arch-rival.'' Kenji declared with fire in his eyes before he notices Mako had forgotten her book on the bench. ''Hey, she left her book.''

He then picks it up and reads the title of the book.

''How A Shinobi Should Die?! What is she reading?!''

 **-Namikaze household-**

In the Namikaze household we see a long, red-haired woman with an orange shirt and apron cooking a bowl of ramen over her stove while humming a sing to herself. Then, a figure teleported into the kitchen directly behind her and watched her sing. The figure being Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash. Minato continues to watch his wife sing to herself before smiling tenderly at her.

Kushina sensed her husband's presence and turned to face him, giving him a smile of her own. ''Just what do you think you're doing there ya know?'' She asked.

Minato raised a finger and was about to explain the situation he was in but Kushina interrupted him. ''Wait wait, let me guess. Lord Hiruzen scolded you again did he?'' She asked with a small laugh.

Minato then sported a smug grin. ''Actually it wasn't that. It's just...it's good news.''

Kushina narrowed her eyes at her husband, then remembered that she had some good news to tell him too. ''Good news? Well isn't this a coincidence I have good news too!'' Exclaimed the Uzumaki woman.

''Oh? What would that good news be Kushina?'' Asked the blonde man.

'Nope, I won't tell you unless you tell me first.'' Kushina teased.

Minato pouted but then snorted. ''How about this, we both tell whatever the good news we have at the same time?'' He suggested.

''Oh fine, you win this time.'' Kushina said and the two adults then prepared to say their good news at the same time.

''Lord Hiruzen wants me to become the fourth Hokage.''

''I'm pregnant! We're gonna be parents!"

Both adults smiled at each other but then when they noticed what their significant other had said.

''Wait..what did you say Minato!?''

''What did you say Kushina!?''

The two adults moved closer to each other.

''I'm..gonna be a dad..'' Minato said.

''You're...the fourth Hokage?'' Kushina asked almost in a whisper-like voice.

''I'm gonna be a dad!'' Minato exclaimed in excitement.

''You're the fourth Hokage!'' Kushina exclaimed in excitement as well and the two adults hugged each other.

''We're gonna be parents!"

''You're gonna be the fourth Hokage!"

The two adults jump around in circles in pure joy until they realized how childish they looked. Letting each other go from their embrace they both clear their throats.

''Ahem, thank you very much Minato, for all your hard work.'' Kushina plainly said.

''Yeah, congratulations on your pregnancy, Kushina, and making us parents.'' Minato said in return.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

''Oh? I wonder who that could be?'' Minato then walked over and opened the door and saw that Kenji, one of his Genin was standing before him.

''Afternoon Minato-sensei! I came just like you asked so we can go train.'' Greeted the boy.

''Oh Kenji, um about that I'm afraid we're gonna have to put that on hold for..probably a while.'' The blonde-haired Jonin said making the boy tilt his head in curiosity.

''Huh? Why Minato-sensei?''

Minato pulled Kenji into his house and kneeled in front of the boy. ''So you know how Lord Hokage has been really stressed out by all this peace talk between us and the other villages right?'' He asked and Kenji nodded in response. ''Well, I've just been named the fourth Hokage.''

Kenji's plain facial expression slowly, very slowly turned into one of shock. The black-haired boy pointed a finger at the soon to be fourth Hokage. ''Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you?! HOKAGE?! F-F-F-F-F-FOURTH?!''

Minato smiled warmly at the boy. ''That's right!"

Then, Kenji took off before Minato even realized it leaving the married couple alone in their home.

''Was that Kenji?'' Kushina asked walking into the living room.

''Yeah, he seemed a bit shocked. I told him I was chosen as the next Hokage.'' Minato said walking up to his wife.

''Well, what did you expect? He's your Genin.''

Minato shrugged, then he remembered there was another thing he wanted to talk to Kushina about.

''Kushina?''

''Hm?''

''How's Mako been doing? I know she hasn't been the same since I found her in Yugakure with..the corpses of your other Genin and Takeda.''

Kushina understood the topic that Minato wanted to talk about. She too, much like the Uchiha girl have been in a slight state of depression at the loss of Asuka and Ken. ''Well..I actually haven't seen her since you brought her back to the medical camp in Yu. I want to talk to her about this but she's been avoiding me.'' Said the red-headed woman.

A lightbulb then formed over Minato's head. Since Kushina, who was Mako's sensei was pregnant, maybe he can give the girl something to do and maybe have her in their child's life which would surely make the girl happy again.

''You know Kushina, when I go into office tomorrow I can give Mako a life long mission to do.'' Minato said.

''A life long mission? What do you mean?''

''You'll have to wait and see for yourself Kushina.''

 **-Uchiha compound-**

Following her meeting with Shisui Uchiha, Mako had decided to head home to relax and try to spend some time to herself to begin to think of ways she can get over her depression. The loss of her teammates being the cause until she heard someone running up to her door.

*BANG BANG BANG*

The sudden loud banging on her door made the girl yelp in panic and she rolled off her bed and fell right on her face. ''Who the heck is knocking?!''

''MAKO OPEN THE DOOR!"

Mako recognized the voice belonging to one of her friends being Kenji. Growling to herself she gets up and walks to the door and Kenji continued to knock and his fist hit Mako in the face repeatedly.

''Ow! Kenji stop!" Mako cried out in discomfort.

Kenji then abruptly stops and saw that the girl had a rather large tic mark on her head. ''Uh, sorry Mako, but I came here to tell you something important!"

''Okay, tell me what it is.'' Demanded the girl. Eyeing her friend with an annoyed look.

''The choice for the fourth Hokage has been announced!''

Mako continued to look at Kenji with the annoyed look.

''Alright, hold on to your pants because it's gonna be Minato-sensei!" Declared the boy.

Mako went wide-eyed at the news. Minato-sensei? The Jonin she had looked up too aside from Kushina was going to be Hokage?

''A-are you for real?'' The now confused Mako asked.

Kenji only nodded his head in response. ''Yeah! There are signs that say the inauguration is tomorrow at twelve!''

The girl's shocked expression would then turn into a smile.

 **-Hokage tower-**

The next day Mako woke up very excited to watch her favorite sensei become the fourth Hokage. Now she stood in the courtyard of the Hokage tower and standing with her at the front of the crowd. Standing beside her were Shisui Uchiha, Kenji Kasugano. Kakashi Hatake, Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuhi, Rin Nohara, and Anko Mitarashi, her best friends. (Except Kakashi).

Up on the Hokage's tower we see Minato, now dawning the Hokage's cloak stand before Hiruzen Sarutobi and many other Jonin which included Mikoto Uchiha and his wife Kushina who all looked at him proudly.

Hiruzen then takes off his hat and Minato lowers his head so the former third can place the Hokage's hat onto his head.

Minato then raises his head so that he can look Hiruzen in the eyes. ''I believe you can carry on the Will of Fire and I entrust you with the future of our village. I believe in you, fourth Hokage.'' Hiruzen said proudly.

The fourth Hokage nodded to his predeccesor. ''Lord Hiruzen, I put my life into it and I will show that I am worthy of your trust.'' Said the blonde Hokage as he walks over to the railing and stood tall and proud for the people of the village. Seeing their new Hokage, the crowd then cheers loudly for the fourh Hokage as Mako and her friends look on smiling. She then turns to look at Shisui who does the same and the two smile at each other as they slowly take each other's hand and interlocked fingers before she turns her attention back to Minato.

 _''Minato-sensei...''_

 **-Third Training Field, one hour later-**

''Chidori stream!" Mako shouted and she unleashes a vast current of lightning all around her. The range she had unleash charred the surrounding grass and trees leaving them burnt. The girl stands tall when she suddenly felt like someone was watching her from the bushes. Activating her sharingan she then forms a ball of lightning in the palm of her hand.

 _''Lightning blade!"_ She then charges at the figure she saw emerge from the bushes

The person she sensed then caught her wrist and stopped her just short of hitting him in the heart. The figure was revealed to be Minato Namikaze. He lets go of her wrist.

Quickly realizing her mistake, Mako then got on one knee and lowered her head in respect.

''Oh uh..Minato-sensei! I-I mean...L-lord fourth..I'M SO SORRY!''

Walking up to the girl Minato lets out a small laugh at the girl's nervousness. ''There's no need to apologize Mako and there's no need call me that because you are allowed to address me as you always have. Minato-sensei is fine.''

Mako looked up at the man and tilted her head slightly. ''Really?''

Minato nodded before sitting on the ground beside the girl. ''Sit Mako.'' He said patting the grass next to him.

Complying, Mako sat beside the Hokage and the two looked up into the late afternoon sky in serene silence. Minato would then be the one to initiate conversation.

''So Mako, what were those jutsu you used?'' Asked the man.

Mako turned her head to look at her Hokage. ''The lightning release ones I was doing? I call the first one Chidori stream and the second Lightning blade. I only made them up after I watched the inauguration but I've already gotten them mastered.'' Explained the girl.

''Impressive, you know Mako, there are a few reasons I came to you this afternoon.''

''Reasons? But isn't the Hokage supposed to be a busy man with all that paperwork Lord Third complained about all the time?'' Mako asked earning a laugh from the fourth.

''That is true Mako, very true. Really though, I came to you at the request of Kushina.''

''K-Kushina-sensei told you to come to me? But why?'' Mako wanted to know why the Hokage had really taken time off his first day in office to see her.

Minato turned took look at his wife's student and smiled very tenderly at her. ''You see, I was requested by her to take over training you.''

''Why?''

Minato then blushed before letting out a small laugh. ''Well you see Mako, Kushina, well she's pregnant.''

Mako for a split-second was shocked at the news but quickly returned Minato's smile. ''Oh! Congratulations.''

''Hmhm, thank you Mako. Now, for my reason for seeing you is I have my own request for you.''

''Request from me?''

''Yes, since she's the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi, as a matter of fact when any female Jinchuuriki is pregnant the energy holding whatever beast is in the woman's body is temporarily transferred to the fetus. So the seal will be weakened so for the next nine months I want you to watch over her against all threats and incidents when she is alone.''

Mako gasped at the request. To her, it seemed like way too much a young girl her age could do.

''Are you sure you can trust me with this mission?'' She asked.

''Don't think of it as a mission, more like a special errand.'' Minato said.

Mako nodded. ''Wait, you said Kushina-sensei said you'll be training me. Her being pregnant is the reason she asked you to train me?''

''You're right on that one, and I have just the jutsu to teach you.'' Minato said getting up. He then holds his hand out and to Mako's complete shock Minato formed a spiraling ball of chakra in his hands. Something she had never seen before.

''W-what the heck? How are you doing that?'' Questioned the Uchiha girl.

''This is the rasengan, a jutsu I invented when I was a teenager. The first step in mastering this jutsu is to use these water balloons.'' Minato explained to the young Uchiha girl as he makes some water balloons appear in a puff of smoke. ''First you'll have to spin your chakra into your palm in multiple directions. Here, like this.''

The man then takes a water balloon and holds it. He begins spinning chakra into his hand and soon enough the balloon bursts. ''Like that Mako. Do what I just did and you'll be one step closer to mastering the rasengan.''

''You got it Minato-sensei!'' Mako then picks up a water balloon and just like Minato she spins chakra into her hand and the results were satisfactory with the balloon popping. ''Yeah! I did it!" Mako said jumping in joy.

''Great job Mako.'' Minato then makes more water balloons and some rubber balls appear next to him. ''You see these balloons and balls? I want you to do what you just did and pop all of them but with the water balloons first. After that we'll move on with those rubber balls for step two and here's a fact about this jutsu. It doesn't require any additional chakra to sustain it so you can use this as much as you want and train with it as long as you want.'' Explained Minato.

''Got it Minato-sensei!"

The fourth Hokage and Mako would spend the rest of the afternoon going over the rasengan as the next scene shows various days of Mako watching over Kushina during the stages of her pregnancy. From the snowy late winters of February to the spring of April and May and to the summers of June to August, no matter where Kushina went if Minato wasn't with her Mako would be the one to watch her from the shadows.

 **-Minato and Kushina's house, 9 months later-**

''Thank you Mako for watching over me when Minato isn't around. I really appreciate it.'' Kushina said to her student.

''Yes, you did a great job Mako. As your Hokage I am truly grateful to have a kunoichi as splendid as you.'' Said Minato.

Mako sat in front of them with a big smile on her face as she shyly rubs the back of her head in embarrassment. ''Aw, well it was nothing Kushina-sensei! Minato-sensei! I'm in the Hokage's service after all! So, is it a boy or a girl?''

''Do you want to tell her Minato?'' Kushina asked her husband.

Nodding, Minato looks at Mako with a happy look in his eyes. ''We are going to have a baby boy."

''That's great!''

''We'd also like for you to be in our son's life. Kind of like a big sister to him Mako.'' Kushina said.

Mako looked at Kushina and Minato with a shocked look on her face. Her sensei and the fourth Hokage want her to be in their child's life? She was shocked at first, then she realized the joy of being in a baby's life and watching them grow up with the parents. She felt happy.

''Of course! I'd love to be a big sister, I always wanted to be! So have you decided on a name?'' Mako asked as she makes her way over and begins to rub Kushina's belly and feels a kick.

''Yes, we've decided to name our son...Naruto."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, I sure hope you enjoyed my first shot at a filler episode. Now I know there are going to be a select few who will dislike this, but honestly I have a lot of stuff to do on a daily basis that will prevent me from working on episode thirty but hey, I assure you it is being looked over endlessly by me to make sure it's perfect for you guys. So, how do you guys like our first look into Mako's childhood? Any comments on her relationship with the other characters featured in this episode such as Shisui? The aforementioned OC Kenji? Let me know in a PM or review! Good night guys.


	28. Filler: October 10th

Filler episode: October 10th

 **Location: Forests outside of Konoha**

 **Approximately 8:30 PM**

 _20 years ago..._

''So, are you really going to go through with this?'' A man with spiky black hair said to a figure that appeared to be a man who had his whole body bandaged.

The bandaged man just stood there as they observed the Konoha in the distance. He then turned to face the spiky-haired man. ''Ever since Minato severely burned me during the war, essentially betraying our bond and left me for dead nothing will make me happy then to see test if he and the village are among the strong while at the same time causing death because..I love the smell of blood and screams of agony.''

The revealed Obito winced at the man's words. If he planned on destroying the Hidden Leaf that would mean his family, his clan would be in danger as well.

''I swear Shishio, if you don't keep that beast away from the Uchiha compound..you dare kill my sister Mako I swear I'll...''

Obito was unable to finish his sentence when the the bandaged man, Shishio Makoto placed his serrated katana against the Uchiha's throat. ''If your clan survives the destruction the fox will cause then you rightfully earn your place among the strong that this world belongs to. Now we know where Minato and Kushina are so I can easily get to her and no one else will interfere when I extract the beast from her. History says that Madara was the only person to ever tame it but it was thanks to the sharingan. Now, please cooperate and trade one of your eyes for mine. I will give it back once I'm done here.''

Growling in frustration, Obito was left with no choice but to comply and reaches for his right eye and uses a medical jutsu to extract it without any pain or blood. He walks up to Shishio and uses the same jutsu to implant the eye into his socket. Backing away from the bandaged man, Obito watches as he slowly opens his right eye and sees that he now wields his a sharingan, albeit temporarily while Obito's right eye was temporarily replaced by Shishio's own eye.

''You know this will put the blame on the Uchiha clan you genocidal bastard.'' Obito said bitterly.

''Yes I know, that's your clan's problem not mine. Now be a good Uchiha and wait here until I'm finished.'' Shishio said before using the kamui to teleport himself to an unknown destination.

 **-Undisclosed location-**

In a secluded area somewhere in the Land of Fire, a woman can be heard crying out in agonizing pain. Her cries of pain would soon diminish as she then sighs in relief as the sounds of a new-born baby crying is heard. Kushina Uzumaki had just given birth to her and Minato's son Naruto and tears were leaving her eyes as she listened intently to Naruto's first cries being out of the womb.

Minato who was also in the room had a look of relief and pure joy as he watched Hiruzen's wife, Biwako and a medical-nin Taji carry the boy over to him. He begins to cry and using an arm to wipe away his tears he watches as Biwako and Taji walks up to him.

''T-today...I'm a father!" He said out loud as he reaches to take Naruto from Biwako's care only for the elderly woman to pull Naruto close to her. ''Uh uh, hands off you know how it goes Minato, mother first, father second.'' Said the woman sternly.

Minato pouted in annoyance. ''Oh..um...kay...''

Biwako walks up to Kushina and holds Naruto beside her so that they were almost touching face to face. Turning her head, Kushina smiles tenderly at the sight of her son as he continues to cry.

''Naruto...we finally meet.'' Kushina whispered as she gently caresses her baby boy's cheek.

Biwako then pulls Naruto away. ''Now, you'll have more time later Kushina dear. There there my sweet child.'' She said as she and Taji walk away.

Minato walks up to Kushina on her bed and places a hand on his wife's and the married couple look at each other lovingly. ''Are you feel alright now?'' He asked.

''Yeah, I'm okay.'' Kushina replied.

''Thank you.'' Minato said softly before kissing Kushina on the forehead.

''Minato...''

Now that their son was taken to get some rest Minato remembered the other reason why they carried out Kushina's birth in such an isolated location far away from the village.

''Alright, now with the birth out of the way we need to reseal the Kyuubi right away..''

Then the Minato heard Biwako and Taji cry out in agony and turning to face them he watches as their limp bodies fall onto the floor as a pool of blood forms under them.

''Lady Biwako! Taji!''

On the other side of the room Minato sees a man who was entirely covered in bandages and wearing a purple robe that left his right shoulder and right side of his chest exposed. His face was also covered and the only thing Minato could see was his eyes and he was holding Naruto by his neck facing Minato.

''Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. Step away from the Jinchuuriki because if you don't, this child will die in it's first minute of life.'' Shishio ordered.

 _''How the hell did he get passed an S-ranked barrier? Who..who the hell is he?''_ Minato thought narrowing his eyes at the bandaged man.

Kushina then gave a cry of pain and Minato turns to look at his wife and sees the seal weakening. _''No! The seal is..''_

Shishio, running out of patience draws his serrated katana and holds it against Naruto's neck and presses it against the skin. ''Get away from her, do you even care what happens to your brat?''

''Wait! Please, just stay calm!'' Minato begged.

Shishio only smiled evilly under his bandaged face. ''Speak for yourself. I'm as calm as can be Minato.'' He said before tossing Naruto into the air. He takes his serrated katana and leaps into the air ready to bisect the infant and just before his sword can reach Naruto's body Minato used the Flying Thunder God and catches Naruto.

''Leave it to the Yellow Flash of the Leaf. But what about the next one?''

''Minato! Naruto!" Kushina shouted.

Minato then notices that the towel wrapping Naruto was covered in multiple paper bombs and in an instant he once again uses the Flying Thunder God and teleports into a safe house and yanks the towel off of his son and quickly leaps out and lands on the forest floor just as the paper bombs go off completely decimating the house. Landing on the ground Minato grunts in pain as he slides for a few meters before coming to a stop. With the explosion and smoke diminishing all he heard was Naruto's cries and looks at his son in his arms.

Sighing in relief, Minato holds Naruto close to him. ''Thank Kami you weren't hurt Naruto.'' He whispered to his son before feeling a sharp pain in his leg and looking down he sees a piece of wood that had pierced his leg drawing blood.

 _''With those paper bombs he forced me to use the Flying Thunder God and his target was Kushina, not Naruto. He..he succeeded in separating us. I need to hurry and get to her now.''_ Thought the fourth Hokage as he teleports again.

Elsewhere in the Land of Fire Shishio had bounded Kushina against a massive rock formation. Ready to extract the Kyuubi from her body.

Kushina couldn't do anything as she was bounded and she can only look at the bandaged man. ''Okay...what do you want from us?'' She asked, albeit weak.

Shishio lets out a wicked laughter before he gave the woman her answer. ''I'm going to extract the Kyuubi from you and use him to test the true might of Konoha, if your village can't repel him then Konoha will cease to exist.''

Kushina's eyes widened in pure terror. ''No...you can't do that.''

Inside Kushina's mindscape Kurama, the dreaded Kyuubi had the same reaction as the Uzumaki woman as he sees Shishio wielding the sharingan in his right eye. The fox then growled at the familiar sight of the red eye.

 **''THE SHARINGAN, IT CAN'T BE, AN UCHIHA?''**

Shishio then uses the sharingan to put the Kyuubi under his control while also freeing the fox from the confines of it's prison. ''Now, will you come out to play, NINE-TAILS!"

Then, the fox emerges from Kushina's body first, as an aura of orange chakra before he finally manifests into the flesh and lands on the ground with a thunderous thud. Finally free from his prison the fox roars loudly.

Shishio smiles evilly before turning the other direction. ''Good, now Kyuubi let's go to the village shall we?''

Kushina, despite the fatal consequences of having a tailed-beast removed from her body tried in vain to get up. ''W-wait...''

That was enough to make the bandaged man stop and once again, he smiles. ''You Uzumaki are just so incredible. You, unlike any other Jinchuuriki don't die on the spo thanks to your amazing vitality.'' He said before turning to face Kushina. ''And since you were the Jinchuuriki I think nothing will make me more happy then to see you die by his hands.''

Kurama looks down on Kushina and raises his paw to slam it down onto her with an earth shattering blow. However. When he lifts his paw up he sees the Kushina isn't squashed to death.

On a nearby treetop Minato appears via the Flying Thunder God carrying Kushina bridal style.

Shishio looks at the married couple and raises an eyebrow. ''Minato, you were always so quick as a flash, but you're too late.''

Minato looks at his wife as the woman regains her bearings.

''Minato...where..where is Naruto? Is..is he okay?'' She asks in a whisper-like voice.

''Yes, Naruto is fine he's in a safe and secure place away from all this.'' Minato reassured.

''Minato, that man in the bandages is taking the Kyuubi to the village. You must..you must stop them.''

Minato turns his head and looks down onto Shishio with a look of pure anger in his eyes before he teleports him and his wife away.

''He flew away again. Well that's fine. Let's get going now the village would love to meet you Kyuubi.''

Shishio uses the kamui to teleport himself and the Kyuubi and were now headed straight to Konoha..

 **-Safe house somewhere in Fire country-**

After rescuing his wife from Shishio's clutches Minato lands in one of his many safe houses and walks over to the bed where he placed Naruto moments earlier.

''But..why would..why would he want to do all this..?'' Kushina asked as Minato lowers her onto the bed next to their son.

''Don't worry about that Kushina, for now please be with Naruto.'' Said the Hokage.

Kushina turns her head and saw her son sleeping soundly despite the ensuing chaos and begins to cry in happiness to know that their son was okay. She holds the baby close to her.

''Naruto..Thank you Minato, and good luck.''

Now that his wife and son were okay the blonde Hokage walked over to a closet and takes out his Hokage's cloak and puts it on as well as his headband.

''I'll be right back.''

 **-Streets of Konoha, same time-**

The quiet, cloudless night over the Village Hidden in the Leaves allowed the moon to shine it's rays onto the streets assisting the lights from the various buildings to light the city up showing how beautiful it was if seen from above. Various people were headed home either from work or a busy night of drinking and partying. Among the crowd at the shopping district we see five girls walking down the street.

''Oh man! I can't wait to meet Naruto! I hope he'll be happy to see that I was asked to be his big sister!'' Mako declared in joy to her friends Anko, Rin, Yugao, and Kurenai.

''Tell me about it. We should play house with him.'' Rin said.

''Or we can dress him up in cute clothes!" Yugao exclaimed.

''Or I can get him to like dumplings! I swear if Kenji gets his hands on him he'll be a ramen addict and that's the last thing we need.'' Anko huffed.

Kurenai had enough of hearing her friends talk about what they'll do to the poor blonde baby once they get their hands on him and just sighed.

''Maybe you three should just let Mako be the one to take care of the baby since Minato-sensei personally requested that.'' Said the red-eyed kunoichi.

''Girl you are such a worrywart and party-pooper Kurenai. Naruto's gonna need a lot of big sisters and I bet Kushina-sensei or Minato-sensei wouldn't mind that.'' Rin snorted.

''We can all train him when he's old enough to be a shinobi. I can teach him how to use a sword.'' Yugao inquired.

''I can teach him how to toss projectiles accurately and maybe get him to like snakes.'' Anko said.

''Or...I can keep him all to myself and teach him everything he needs to know!" Mako teased.

The group of girls were interrupted when they spotted Shisui, Kenji, and Kakashi walking towards them.

''Hi boys.'' Mako said to the group. She looks at Shisui and blushes.

''How's it going girlies?'' Kenji greeted with a wave and a big grin.

''What brings you ladies out here so late?'' Shisui asked.

''Well, we were helping clean up the academy following that big food fight and were just hanging out. What about you guys?'' Explained Yugao.

''We were just going to get a bite to eat since Kenji decided to try and be a night owl for once.'' Kakashi said.

Kenji then looked at Mako and his eyes were replaced by fire. He points a finger at the Uchiha girl. ''Alright Mako! You promised me we were going to fight earlier this month and I'm still waiting! Let's fight!"

Mako giggled at her best friend's antics but her happiness would disappear when she sensed something. The two groups then looked in all directions as if something was wrong.

''That's going to have to wait longer Kenji. Do you guys feel something? Like, it's like there is something really evil and dark in the air.'' Mako said looking into the sky.

Kenji calmed down when he sensed the same thing as his friends. ''Woah..you're right...I don't have a good feeling about this..''

The eight friends weren't the only ones who sensed something wrong when the former third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was sipping tea at his house when he too sensed the evil presence. He looks out the window and sees nothing but the quiet night scene of his village but knew something wasn't right. _''It can't be..''_

In the middle of the village, in some alleyway Shishio appears beside a house and thanks to the kamui he was able to get into the village without detection or alerting any of the guards. He gently lands on the ground and raises a hand up.

''Now, SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Then as his palm struck the ground a large plume of smoke appears and engulfs the area and the following shock a mini earthquake. As the smoke clears the Kyuubi makes it presence known by roaring loudly for all to hear it.

''GO NINE-TAILS! ATTACK!" Shishio shouted.

The beast complies and ruthlessly thrashes around breaking down building with it's tails and paws causing unmatched destruction. The countless screams of the villagers falling victim to it's rage filled the air.

''Holy crap, it's the Kyuubi! You're not going to destroy my village so easily!" Kenji declared loudly drawing his two ninjatos.

''Kenji wait! We don't even know what we're up against!" Mako said stopping her friend.

''Well we can't just stand around while it destroys the village. We have to help!'' Kakashi said before a Jonin landed in front of them.

''You Chunin aren't doing a damn thing. You all are going to help get the villagers to a safe location.'' The man ordered.

''Huh? Who said so?'' Kenji asked, a bit annoyed.

''Lord Third did now go!" The Jonin screamed. The sheer authoritative tone in his voice was enough to send the group of friends away.

As they were leaping through the village to help the villagers escape, Mako had a look of worry on her face.

 _''That monster got free even with all the precautions they did? Minato-sensei, Kushina-sensei, Naruto...I hope you're all okay._

As the fox continued destroying the village many of the village's Jonin assembled to do what they can to subdue the fox. Hiruzen being among the large force. ''Everyone assemble around me and carry out your orders! We need to get the fox as far away from the village as possible!"

The shinobi then attack the fox with everything they had before the scene shifts to the Hokage monument. Focusing specifically on Minato's face and on top of it the blonde fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash appeared ready to assist in defending his village. Standing tall over the village he sees the rampaging beast in the distance.

 _''As Hokage it is my duty to protect the village, the people, and my family. I won't let you destroy my home.''_

The fox then notices the fourth Hokage staring him down and eyes him viciously.

''So you noticed me?''

The Kyuubi then opens his mouth and gathers a strange, purple ball of energy that was very massive. It forms into a complete ball and the fox unleashes his attack, the tailed beast bomb at Minato destroying a large portion of the village in the process.

''I won't let you do this.'' Minato said as he performs several hand seals and just as the beast bomb comes within meters of destroying the Hokage monument the attack was halted as several seals appear around it and the bomb appeared to be pulled into some sort of dimension.

Minato then takes one of his kunai and uses it to teleport the bomb far away from the village allowing it to explode miles away in the surrounding countryside.

 _''I need to be careful teleporting an attack with this much power. Got to warn Lord Hiruzen right away about what's going on.''_

A hand then slowly creeps it's way towards Minato and sensing the presence Minato takes his kunai knife and swings it around and hits Shishio right in the temple but to his complete and utter shock Minato saw that his kunai phased right through the bandaged man as if he was a ghost. Shishio then solidifies himself and catches Minato by the wrist.

''Forget the beast Minato because I'm the one you want but, you're done for. Farewell.'' Shishio said coldly before he uses the kamui to pull Minato into him.

Minato, thinking fast quickly uses his Flying Thunder God and teleports away from the kamui.

''Hm, he got away. He was always such a fast one. However, I'll get him a lot quicker next time and I won't be using the kamui. The next time we come close.'' Shishio brandishes his serrated katana and disappears.

 **-Countryside of the Land of Fire-**

Having successfully used the Flying Thunder God to escape from the kamui Minato lands on the ground with a thud.

 _''How the hell did my attack phase through him? It's as if he wasn't there and a moment later he solidified himself and tried to pull me inside him...is that..the kamui?''_ Thought the fourth when Shishio appeared in front of him from a spiraling void.

''Hmhm, you aren't getting anywhere Minato, you can't escape from me.'' Gloated the bandaged man.

Minato looks at Shishio and notices his right eye sported a sharingan.

 _''Why does he have a single sharingan? If he was an Uchiha both his eyes would have the dojutsu. If he isn't an Uchiha, where did he get it?''_ Minato thought as he slowly gets up. _''This guy got into the village without alerting the guards or triggering any alarms. He knew that the seal for the fox was weakened during childbirth and he extracted the Kyuubi and tamed it. Only me and my most trusted people know all this and as far as I know an Uchiha would be the only one that can tame the fox and do all the latter.''_

''Are you, an Uchiha? Just who the hell or what are you?'' Asked the fourth.

''Does it matter? I could be anyone Minato, I could be someone from your past, a close friend. Madara Uchiha.'' Shishio said with his head tilted to the side.

''Regardless of who you are, why destroy Konoha?'' Minato demanded to know this man's intentions.

''Again, does it really matter? War, peace, vengeance. You can guess Minato.'' Shishio spat as he draws his serrated sword.

 _''This guy is not like any enemy from the war. The kamui may very well surpass the Flying Thunder God and I need to take him out here and now. I could just teleport away but he'll follow me straight to the village and it'll be sheer chaos.''_

The two men eyed each other wearily before Shishio spoke up with his katana ready to slay the fourth Hokage.

''Now that I've freed the Kyuubi there is no hope for you or Kushina Minato.'' Declared the bandaged man as he and the fourth both dash towards each other and when they come within striking distance Shishio quickly reaches a hand out and grabs Minato by the shoulder. He then headbutts the blonde Hokage and reaches for the kunai and pulls it right out of Minato's grip and tosses it away. All of which happened so fast that Minato couldn't react to it.

''Ugh!" Minato yelped in pain and felt a sharp object pointed at his cheeks.

''I hope this next technique will surprise you Minato.'' Shishio then quickly brings his sword back as if lighting a match and a small, controlled explosion occurs in Minato's face sending the Hokage falling to the ground and as the smoke clears we see that he appears to have shrapnel wounds on his face.

''Come on Minato, is that all you got?''

Minato sits up and clutches his bleeding face in pain. Teeth clenched he gives Shishio a look of pure disdain. _''That technique..was that...Only one person that I personally know who knows this technique..''_

The Hokage shook his head as there was no time to think about what just happened and managed to stand up despite the pain much to Shishio's amusement.

''For someone like you Minato you almost fell right now. It seems you're not as strong as I or anyone else believe you to be. You're just another weakling that serves as nourishment for the strong.'' Gloated the bandaged man.

Minato's anger escalates at the taunt but he stands his ground. ''That was an impressive technique I'll give you that but I know that it did not require chakra at all. If you're done gloating let's finish this fight right now.''

''I thought you'd never ask.'' Shishio and Minato then charge each other once more and once again, the two war veterans come within arm's reach of each other and Shishio decided to use his katana to try and bisect the fourth Hokage. At the same time Minato takes his kunai knife and spins it several feet into the air in a way that it spun in place. Shishio's katana then makes contact with Minato's side and seeing it begin to slice into the Hokage's body drawing a bit of blood a maniacal grin and gleam formed in Shishio's eyes.

 _''I win..''_

Then, Minato used his Flying Thunder God to teleport above the bandaged man and now had a rasengan formed in his other hand. The Yellow Flash then slams his rasengan as hard as he could into Shishio's back creating a massive dust cloud of dirt and rubble.

Grunting in pain, Shishio realized he had failed to see the kunai Minato had spun and growls in anger. The bandaged wrapping his body being ripped to shreds which exposes his face. _''Dammit! He teleported himself to his kunai! I was careless!"_

Dispelling the rasengan, Minato pulls his hand away from Shishio's back and a seal forms on his charred skin. Jumping away from the crater the blow created Shishio pants as the hit took a lot out of him.

''Goddamn you Minato, you really are such a slippery one aren't you? You always were..'' Shishio groaned and the next thing he knew Minato teleported right at him and slammed his palm into his gut.

 _''Ugh! Flying Thunder God again? When did he mark me?!''_

''With this contract seal, the Kyuubi is no longer under your control. Shishio Makoto.'' Minato said looking Shishio in the eyes making the man realize his face could be seen. Minato saw it all, his charred skin on his face almost made him wince at such a grotesque sight.

With the contract seal, the fox halted it's rampage for a moment as his eyes reverted from sharingan to his normal slit pupils as he roars in what sounds like agony.

Upon realizing his identity has been discovered, Shishio leaps into the nearby treetops and Minato wanted to give chase but knew his job was done.

''So, you remember me Minato, I should've known given I used that technique on you. However, it doesn't matter because how are you going to stop the Kyuubi? If our..no, your village is still around in twenty years from now then congratulations, you earned your place in my ideal vision of the world. However, I will be the supreme ruler of this world, a world where if you're strong you survive, if you're weak, you die.'' Shishio declared before using the kamui and disappears into the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah yeah I know, another filler episode? Well relax you guys because the episode after this one will be the long awaited episode 30. That I promise you so as for now just be patient okay? If you enjoyed this episode regarding Naruto's birthday (or birth night) then let me know in a review or PM. Any questions you have you can PM me because I like discussing this story with my fans. Also, if you haven't checked out my other Naruto/Kurotsuchi fic called **''From Enemies To Lovers''** or my Naruto lemon/comedy story go ahead and do that. If you've ready all episodes until this one then you know who Shishio is from the beginning of ''Homecomig''. Until next time readers.


	29. Konoha's Sixth Hokage

**A/N:** Hey guys it's Rice Man here. I just want to say I apologize for such a delay and there are various reasons to why I haven't updated in so long. I will only say one reason and that is brainstorming ideas for how everything that is to come in the future episodes will go. For the one guy who assumed that I would be picking Naruto as the sixth Hokage you're wrong. This episode has nothing special really happening in it but considering the events from episodes twenty-eight and twenty-nine you know what happens in this one. So sorry for the delay and for you guys I've made this a long episode so think of this as a two-hour episode if this was an episode in the anime. The last thing I want to say is I really appreciate the amount of support I have been getting on this story especially the amount of predictions I get from a few readers who really love it.

* * *

Episode thirty: Konoha's Sixth Hokage (extended episode)

 **-Fire daimyo's palace, meeting room-**

''Ah, Hiruzen Sarutobi you have arrived, it's been years since we've last met.'' Said a man who appeared to be in his early fifties, he had round eyes with black pupils in them and was dressed in a traditional kimono and had the standard daimyo headpiece on. He also had a fan in his right hand. He took notice of the seven Jonin accompanying Hiruzen. ''And who would these fine shinobi be if I may ask Hiruzen?''

''Yes, it has been.'' Hiruzen greeted with a bow. He then turns to look at the Jonin behind him and smiles. ''These shinobi happen to be my own personal council just for this occasion. If you remember the last council was so corrupt I had to disband it.''

''Mhm, I have heard of your predicament from, I am truly sorry for the damage those fiends have done and it would be the reason you are here is it?'' Asked the Daimyo.

''Yes, we are here to discuss my choice for the sixth Hokage candidate to lead Konoha in the upcoming war in Tsunade's place and all other possible picks for the position and I want to see if you approve of it.'' Hiruzen explained.

''Very well then, all of you please take a seat.'' The Daimyo motioned for everyone to come to the meeting table and each and everyone of them took their seats around the Daimyo.

The Daimyo looks at all the Jonin with interest before setting his sights back to Hiruzen. ''Alright then, since we're all here let's begin the meeting and I guarantee by the end of it, we will have our sixth Hokage. The Daimyo then looks at Hiruzen who was directly across from him. ''Now Hiruzen, which shinobi from your village have you selected as the candidate?''

Hiruzen takes a puff from his pipe before speaking. The Jonin in the room with him setting their sites on the former Third with interest. ''This meeting however, has to be quick due to the dire situation, so I have decided to discuss with you several Jonin I have that I have given some thought into being potential candidates. I already have selected the one to act as Hokage but I wanted to discuss these other potential choices with everyone here, to see what they think at least.'' Hiruzen explained.

''Understood, please continue.'' Said the daimyo.

 _''Oh man, I wonder who the old man chose.''_ Thought Naruto with excitement.

Hiruzen takes several more puffs from his pipe before looking at a certain silver-haired Jonin. ''My first choice is, well was Kakashi Hatake.''

Hiruzen's sudden declaration caught the man by surprise. ''Me? Why did you consider me for a potential candidate Lord Hiruzen?'' Asked the bewildered masked-Jonin.

''It's simple Kakashi, you are the son of Konoha's legendary White Fang, a student of the fourth Hokage and one of the best when it comes to ninjutsu and I automatically would've put you as the official candidate but...''

Kakashi gave Hiruzen a confused anime face. ''I would be the official candidate but...what Lord Hiruzen?''

Hiruzen took a big puff from his pipe, gave a huge smile and looked at the silver-haired man. ''You're lazy as hell.'' He declared.

Kakashi sweatdropped at the old man's comment before sitting back up. He then scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously. ''Well you're right on that one, but thank you for considering me as a candidate. I wouldn't mind the position but the importance of it as well as the situation we are in would be too much for me to handle.''

''I am a bit curious about you Kakashi, your skills as a shinobi do help in determining if you become a Kage or not.'' Spoke the Daimyo.

Hiruzen reaches into his shirt and takes out a folder. Opening it he looks at it and smiles. ''Well sir, I do happen to have Kakashi's file right here.''

''Great, could you read me his stats and his accomplishments?'' The Daimyo asked as he fans himself.

Hiruzen clears his throat before looking back at the file. ''Yes, Kakashi Hatake, Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato, age 28. He is the son of Sakumo Hatake who was Konoha's legendary White Fang which I'm sure you remember him. Kakashi graduated from the academy among the top five in his class. He was originally a Jonin sensei but his last team performed so badly that he resigned from his position and now currently teaches kunai marksmanship at the academy. As for his stats he has a perfect 5 in ninjutsu, a 4 in taijutsu, a 4 in genjutsu. He is an expert in the element of fire which is common for shinobi in our country and when he was in a Genin team his teammates were Rin Nohara and Kenji Kasugano. Lastly he participated in the last war in the Kusa front against Iwa.'' Explained Hiruzen.

The Daimyo smiles and gives Kakashi a look that told he was impressed by what he just heard. ''Impressive Kakashi, so you're the son of Sakumo? One of the greatest shinobi of all time?''

Hiruzen give the cyclops a nod before continuing. ''Kakashi's skill as a shinobi which he inherited from the White Fang gives him quite a reputation and those skills put you in a good position but with your incredible lateness and laziness, I had to say no because I fear what you'd do if we were invaded. No offense Kakashi.'' He then turns to the other Jonin in the room. ''What say you guys?''

''I say no. Lord Hiruzen pretty much said everything already.'' Kurenai said earning a nod from Yugao.

''I second that notion.'' The purple-haired ANBU Captain said.

''Big no from me, cyclops here is good but he's always late and he doesn't really take things seriously most of the time, imagine a late and not serious when they need to be Hokage.'' Naruto quipped.

''No.'' Kurotsuchi and Genma said in unison.

Hiruzen then looks at Mako. ''Mako?''

''A big no from me.'' Mako said shaking her head in disapproval.

After hearing the other Jonin's opinion Hiruzen nods in satisfaction. ''Well, there's your answer Kakashi, no one vouched for you sadly.'' He said apologetically.

''None taken Lord Hiruzen, everyone, it's quite true anyway. I mean, I'd much rather stick to teaching academy students, it's easier and less stressful. Plus I'm sure dad would've said the same thing as you guys.'' The cyclops said with his signature eye smile.

The daimyo however was frowning, personally he thought Kakashi would've been a good choice due to who his instructor was and his skill but decided not to argue against Hiruzen's and everyone else's decision. ''Alright then, Kakashi was considered but I'll take Hiruzen's and the other Jonin's word for it. Speaking of which, Kakashi your father would've been a good Hokage. Said the daimyo before looking at Hiruzen once more. ''Who would be your next choice?''

Hiruzen placed a finger on his chin. ''Well, I do have a Jonin named Anko Mitarashi considered..''

''NO!" Mako, Kakashi, Yugao, and Kurenai shouted in protest.

''Oh really? What makes you all say no?'' Hiruzen asked although he already knew their answer.

''Well, she is a great kunoichi, she really is but she's too sadistic for such an important position. She also doesn't really like to be put in a leadership position as well.'' Mako said while Kurenai and Yugao made sounds of agreement. ''Plus she's the best interrogator and torturer we have so we can't have her be a Kage and in I&T at the same time so we'll need her to help primarily with interrogating any Shinsengumi we capture.''

''You're right.'' Hiruzen then looked at Kurenai. ''Well if that's the case, I think Kurenai here would make a good Hokage.''

The Daimyo and the rest of the Jonin then turned to look at the red-eyed Jonin.

''Huh? Me? Why me Lord Hiruzen?'' The red-eyed Jonin asked surprised.

''Throughout your career even as a Genin I've seen a great deal of good leadership displayed by you. If you remember when you went through the 44th training ground during your Chunin exam you were confronted by four Genin teams from Kiri you showed no fear and stood your ground and single-handedly defeated them.'' Explained the former third.

''That's true Lord Hiruzen but...I...I don't think I can handle such an important position.'' Kurenai said unsure of what else she could say. '' I mean, as amazing as it sounds I just can't take that kind of responsibility.''

''Really Kurenai? Let me review your file real quick.'' Hiruzen puts Kakashi's file back into the folder and takes out another being Kurenai's. ''Okay, Kurenai Yuhi, Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato, currently serves as a team leader of team 8. Her ninjutsu is a 3.5, taijutsu is a 4. What Kurenai is known for is being the best genjutsu user in Konoha's history. She participated in the last war on the eastern front against Kirigakure.''

The daimyo looked at Kurenai. ''You sound like a fine woman Kurenai. Are you positive you don't want to have the chance to be the leader of your village?''

''I..I don't think I can accept this. I just can't.'' Said the red-eyed woman.

Hiruzen looked at Kurenai with a bewildered expression. ''Are you sure Kurenai? You have the reputation of being the genjutsu mistress of Konoha. Possibly the best user of genjutsu in the village's history plus your leadership skills are excellent.'' Said the old man while the other Jonin all nodded and made sounds of agreement.

''I vouch for her. I know what her capabilities are and with the leadership she has shown throughout the years I think she can handle it.'' Kakashi spoke.

''Hold up Kakashi, while Lord Hiruzen is free to select who he thinks is a good choice for Hokage you won't get the position if you are simply chosen, it's also the person's decision as well if he or she wants to be Hokage or not.'' Yugao explained.

''You're right on that one Yugao.'' Said the cyclops. ''But still, I can see Kurenai's face on the Hokage monument. Plus, having the greatest genjutsu user in Konoha's history as Hokage would be pretty cool.''

''That is true. Do know that the first four Hokage were selected based on people who vouched for them and with the daimyo's approval. It was I who approved of Tsunade and the fourth.'' Said the daimyo.

''And it was me who selected the fourth to be my successor.'' Hiruzen said with a smile while looking at Naruto. As if he knew something.

''Wow really? I always thought the people in the village voted for the Hokage.'' Naruto said, surprised at the new information.

Mako smiled and looked at her blonde student. ''That's right Naruto, it has always been like that since the first Hokage.''

''That's cool. I guess it makes it more fair since the people will end up picking someone they deem likable or really like but turn out to be a bad Hokage.'' Naruto quipped.

The daimyo raised his hand in the air and upon seeing this the Konoha shinobi quieted down. ''Alright now everyone, settle down now. So who would be the next candidate you've considered to be the sixth Hokage Hiruzen?'' Asked the middle-aged man as he looks at the former third.

''Well, there is the purple-kenjutsu mistress of Konoha, ANBU Captain Yugao Uzuki here.'' Hiruzen said pointing towards the purple-haired woman.

''Me? What made you consider me Lord Hiruzen if I may ask?'' The ANBU Captain questioned out of curiosity.

''It's fairly simple Yugao, when I led the counter-offensive against Suna during the last war I appointed you as the leader of your own unit. When I ordered you to lead a group of our shinobi to repel Suna at the border you displayed remarkable leadership skills with how efficient your team was during said mission. Plus, when I promoted you to ANBU you have performed even better than normal which is why I put you as ANBU Captain from the start. In my personal opinion, you'd make a great Hokage Yugao. You are compassionate and willing to put the safety of the village and comrades before your own and from what I've heard from your ANBU you're an amazing leader.'' Explained the former third Hokage.

Yugao smiled warmly at Hiruzen's words. Yes, she understood and knew that she was looked up to by her fellow ANBU for her leadership which was why she was ANBU Captain. ''But, Lord Hiruzen.''

''Hm? What is it Yugao?'' Asked the former third.

''I don't think I can handle being in such an important position. Like what Kurenai said, as much as I would like to have the chance to show how well I can lead an entire village I don't think the position is for me.'' Explained the purple-haired Jonin.

Kakashi looked at Yugao with a raised eyebrow. ''You sure about that Yugao? I mean, you are probably one of the best when it comes to leadership and your compassionate behavior to both friend and foes alike make you a suitable candidate.''

''Yeah, I'm sure Kakashi. It was never my goal to reach the Kage level and I'm comfortable being the leader of an entire division of ANBU agents. Those guys need me as much as I need them. The ANBU is going to be an important help in the upcoming conflict and I want to lead them for our village.'' Yugao explained with a look of pride in her eyes.

''Considering I was in the ANBU before I became team eleven's sensei, I know what you can do Yugao.'' Mako added making her best friend smile.

Hiruzen then raised his hand prompting the Jonin to go silent. He then sighed and looked down at the table with his chin resting against his hands. ''Well, there is one Jonin that I do know will make the perfect Hokage. Her skill, leadership, her ability to motivate her fellow shinobi had me thinking all night long if I made the right decision. She is...my choice for the sixth Hokage.'' Hiruzen looked up and eyed his Jonin.

The Jonin and Daimyo all looked at the former third, eyeing him as if they wanted him to spill out the information of who he was talking about.

''Hiruzen?'' The Daimyo asked.

''Lord Hiruzen?'' The Jonin all asked.

Hiruzen continues to sit there, looking at the surface of the desk before a large smile forms on his face. He then slowly looks up and looks the Daimyo straight in the eyes. ''Yes, the one person I believe will make the perfect Hokage, the one who would be perfect to lead Konoha against the Shinsengumi in the upcoming conflict. She..is a student of the fourth Hokage's wife..and was also trained by the fourth himself.''

Mako, hearing what Hiruzen was saying looked at the former third with an exasperated look. _''Wait a minute.''_

The daimyo was listening intently to Hiruzen's words and what he was saying peaked his interest exponentially. ''Hiruzen? Who would this person be? For someone to be trained by both the fourth and his wife means they must be quite a shinobi now.''

Hiruzen nodded at those words. ''Yes, she is easily the top kunoichi we have in our shinobi force. Not only that, she is from the most powerful clan in Konoha, the Uchiha.''

Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Genma and the rest of the Jonin all realized who Hiruzen was talking about and they all turned to look at Mako who, in a state of surprise looked at Hiruzen.

''Lord..Hiruzen?'' Mako was at a lost for words that she just didn't know what to say.

Hiruzen, seeing the look on Mako's face gave the Uchiha a warm smile The Daimyo noticed this and motioned for Hiruzen to continue.

''The person who I have selected as the official sixth Hokage candidate..is none other than Konoha's mistress of all five elements, Mako Uchiha.''

Naruto, Kurotsuchi, and Genma were all staring at their beloved sensei with looks of excitement and in Naruto's case, jealousy.

 _''The old man wants Mako-senpai to be the sixth Hokage? I wonder why.''_ Thought Naruto with a proud look in his eyes.

 _''I'll be, Mako-senpai would've been the last person I expected to be selected as the next Hokage.''_ Thought Kurotsuchi with a smile.

 _''Well well, looks like Mako-senpai is gonna have her hands full with that paperwork, but what Lord Hiruzen said is no lie. Senpai has even shown us what she's capable of as a kunoichi.''_ Thought Genma with a smirk.

''An Uchiha? With what you mentioned about her earlier really peaked my interest in the woman Hiruzen, can you please tell me more about her?'' Asked the Daimyo.

Hiruzen nods and reaches into the folder. After finding Mako's file he looks at the Uchiha woman. ''Do I have your permission Mako?''

The former third's voice snapped Mako out of her daze. ''Um, yes, go ahead Lord Hiruzen.''

''Excellent. Now, Mako Uchiha, Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato, age 28. She is a member of Konoha's famed Uchiha clan, a clan who is world-renowned for their natural battle prowess and their members possessing their own dojutsu kekkei genkai which is the sharingan eye. She is from the same class and generation as Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao and out of all of them she graduated with the top scores of her class. She is truly the definition of prodigy. Her occupation right now is the leader of team eleven which consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, and Genma Shiranui, those three fine young Jonin to your left Daimyo-san.''

The Daimyo turns to look at his left and sees Naruto smiling at him while Kurotsuchi waves and Genma nods. The daimyo returns their greetings before looking back at Hiruzen and motions for him to continue.

''Her stats are a 5 in ninjutsu, a 5 in taijutsu, a 5 in genjutsu and she was born with a natural affinity for all five elements but her preferred element is lightning. As a Genin she was trained by Kush..I mean, the fourth Hokage's wife and before their passing she was took in by the fourth himself for one-on-one training. She is easily the best Jonin we have, the one who shows the best in terms of leadership and motivate her fellow shinobi to do the impossible. Lastly, she participated in the last war in the northeastern front against Kumo.'' Concluded Hiruzen.

The Daimyo raised his eyebrows at what the former third Hokage was telling him about Mako. ''I am seriously impressed by what I'm hearing Mako. To be a student of the fourth's wife and trained one-on-one from the fourth himself must have had a great impact on you despite you being born with natural talent. Is there anything else about her that you can tell me Hiruzen?''

''She became a Jonin at the age of 13, the youngest ever and if a jutsu she had never seen before is used against her, she only needs to see it once to find it's weakness. She is very analytical and her intelligence shows with her perfect exam scores from when she was in the academy. On top of that she invented her own personal jutsu for the lightning element.'' Hiruzen quickly added.

 _''No way! She became a Jonin that early?!"_ Naruto, Kurotsuchi, and Genma all thought in both pure shock and jealousy.

''That's why, I want to know. Do you approve of Mako Uchiha, student of the late fourth Hokage as the sixth Hokage and Tsunade Senju's successor?'' Hiruzen concluded.

The Daimyo nodded and raised his hands, he had heard all he needed from the former third and after hearing the accomplishments and skill of all the shinobi Hiruzen had brought up, there was no doubt that Mako Uchiha had caught his interest the most and he was rather satisfied with her being the official choice. He then looks at the other Jonin in the room with a smile on his face. ''I will take Hiruzen's word for it. Do any of you vouch for Mako?''

Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Genma, Kurenai, Yugao, and Kakashi all looked at each other and they all sported smiles on their faces (except Kakashi since he had a mask on). They all knew what Mako is capable of. After a moment of silence it would be Yugao who spoke up.

''I have known Mako since the first day we all went to the academy together, I've seen her show throughout the short time we were there the skills she possesses, her amazing agility, her compassionate attitudes towards her colleagues and her ability to motivate even the most down type of people really sets her apart. I didn't request for her to be in ANBU when I was appointed Captain for nothing.'' Explained the purple-haired Jonin.

''Mako has always been the type of person to always forgive people no matter what kind of pain or damage they cause her. She is the type who would ensure her comrades get to go home alive even if it costs her her life and has always put the well-being of others before her own.'' Kakashi added.

''She was recruited into the ANBU at the age of 14, around the same time when Yugao was appointed ANBU Captain. In terms of her battle prowess she really is as good as Lord Hiruzen says. When my father was killed during the Kyuubi's attack I had no one to live for. My loneliness and misery drove me to the point of suicide but it was Mako who encouraged me to live on to continue with my career as a kunoichi and I wouldn't be where I am without her. Mako, is truly the greatest friend any of us could ask for.'' Kurenai said earning nods and sounds of agreements from Yugao and Kakashi.

The Uchiha woman looked at her fellow Konoha Jonin with pure joy. She was happy, happy to hear what her colleagues were saying about her.

Hiruzen, Kakashi, Yugao, Kurenai, and the daimyo all turn to look at the members of team eleven.

''So you're her students? What say you?'' The daimyo said with a smile.

Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma all looked at each other with looks of pride plastering their faces. Just now they had heard from a colleague's perspective about Mako as a person and now it was their turn to speak their part about how Mako was as a sensei and it would be Genma who started it off.

''Mako-senpai, throughout the times our team has been together, you took the training of the three of us very seriously and helped me learn jutsu based on my elemental affinities. Without you I wouldn't be the expert wind and fire user that I am today because you took our training seriously.'' Explained the brown-haired man.

''And with me, you taught me how to use A-ranked earth and water jutsu while also helping and teaching me how to master fire jutsu despite not possessing an affinity for it. It's thanks to you that I fully mastered earth and water as well as some fire. You also taught me how to become an expert kenjutsu user. As the Tsuchikage's granddaughter I am grateful to have had you as my sensei. Thank you, Mako-senpai.'' Kurotsuchi added with a warm smile.

Mako was about to burst into tears but she held them back as best she could. She nodded at Kurotsuchi and Genma before setting her eyes on Naruto, who she thought of as her own baby brother. The blonde Jonin was looking down onto the desk but Mako could see that he had a smile on his face. Then, Naruto looked up and stared the Uchiha deep into her eyes.

''Mako-senpai, you taught me everything I needed to know to become the shinobi that I am today, but most importantly, you helped shape me into a man. You never neglected any of us when we trained as Genin and you focused on us, to turn the three of us into effective shinobi of Konoha and it was you who helped me learn what my affinities were. You taught me the fourth Hokage's primary jutsu, the rasengan. You have always been there when I needed you most and your words of encouragement helped me through even the hardest of times. Mako-senpai..no...Mako Uchiha, everything I just said that you've done for me, Kurotsuchi, and Genma not only show what and how you are as a person, but what you're capable of, as a leader and I believe that you are the leader Konoha needs in the upcoming conflict and there is no doubt that everyone else back home will follow you into battle against the enemy.'' Naruto explained.

Mako was left speechless, she had no idea how to react at the current situation. Just now, she was informed that she was Hiruzen's choice to be the sixth Hokage and all her colleagues and most of all, her precious students all vouched for her without a thought. ''I, I really don't know what to say you guys.''

Hiruzen gave out a light chuckle and got up from his chair. He walks over to the Uchiha woman and places a hand on her shoulder. ''It's a natural reaction Mako, when I chose the fourth to be my successor his reaction was the very same you had now. Don't fret it's a normal one.'' Hiruzen said before looking at the daimyo. ''So daimyo, you've heard what the other Jonin had to say about Mako here and they all approve of her. What do you say?''

The daimyo needed no more convincing to agree to what everyone else said. He had heard what he needed to hear. ''Mako Uchiha, by request of the former third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and all six of your fellow Jonin, you are to be Tsunade's successor, you not only have the other sevens' approval, but mine as well and I'm sure Tsunade, the fourth and your own sensei would approve. With the dire situation we find ourselves in I do believe you are the leader we all need.''

With that, the daimyo closed his fan and stood up prompting the shinobi to stand as well. ''This meeting, is adjourned. Mako Uchiha, I know you will live it to all of our expectations. Good luck, Lady Hokage.'' The daimyo then exited out of the room leaving the shinobi by themselves.

The shinobi all discussed among themselves the news of Mako being chosen as Tsunade's successor except Mako, who was looking at the floor as if she was in thought until a voice calling out her name caught her attention.

''Mako-senpai.''

''Hm?'' Mako looked up and saw Naruto, Kurotsuchi, and Genma walking towards her.

''Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Genma.''

''We understand the state of shock you are in now, we had the same reactions when we were promoted to Jonin so early.'' Kurotsuchi said with a light giggle.

''And the fact that you have been selected as Hokage makes your reaction all the more normal.'' Added Genma.

Naruto then pointed his finger at Mako accusingly, his eyes were complete circles and were pupilless. ''Ya know! I'm gonna have to work harder! The spot for the sixth Hokage was reserved for me and baa-chan said so! Watch me Mako-senpai because I'm gonna steal the title from you after this war is over and that's a promise!''

Mako, hearing Naruto's usual outbursts made her giggle into her hand effectively snapping her out of her shocked state. ''Oh really Naruto? I'll hold you up to those words.''

Kakashi, Kurenai, Yugao, and Hiruzen all laughed at the child-like dynamics of team eleven.

''Well, since we've already made the choice how about using that flying thunder god jutsu of yours Naruto? I'm too old to walk back home..my hips..'' Hiruzen whined while rubbing his supposed ''sore'' hips. _''Now that Naruto was taught the Flying Thunder God I can have him take me anywhere, anytime! No more walking for me!"_

Naruto face-palmed, he had heard the old man say he was too old for anything for so long it was becoming irritating. ''Or maybe you're still physically fit and you just want me to use it because in reality you're too lazy to walk home.'' Replied the blonde slyly earning laughs from everyone else in the room.

''Naruto!" Hiruzen shouted defensively.

''Whatever old man.'' Snorted Naruto before performing a hand seal. ''Shadow clone jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke ten Naruto's appeared and each of them walked up to the other Jonin and handed them their ninjatos, which had the jutsu formula for the flying thunder god jutsu on their handles.

''Alright guys, you all know how this jutsu works so just hold on to the ninjatos and me and the clones will form a circle around you.'' Naruto instructed.

The other Jonin all did what they were told and took a ninjato from a clone. The clones then gathered around the Jonin in a circular formation and all placed their thumbs, index and middle fingers together forming a handseal.

''You all ready?'' Naruto asked getting nods from the other shinobi. ''Say hello to another technique the pervy sage taught me, the Flying Thunder Formation Technique.''

Then, in a flash, they all disappeared thanks to the Flying Thunder Formation.

 **-Konoha Hospital, Tsunade and Shizune's room, 8 PM-**

In the quiet room where Tsunade and Shizune were resting following the suicide bombing from the Shinsensumi, Tsunade begins to slowly stir awake and her eyes open slowly. She recognized the smell of cleaning products and saw a white ceiling before sitting up. Looking to her right she saw the resting form of Shizune in the bed beside her. Looking to her left she saw her Hokage hat resting on a small drawer.

''What...happened..'' Tsunade thought before the doorknob turns and the door slowly opens. Turning to face the door she saw Hiruzen, Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Mako and Genma walk in.

''Hey, you're awake Tsunade.'' Greeted Hiruzen as he and the other shinobi make their way to her side.

''Ssensei, Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Genma, Mako.'' Tsunade said with happiness in her voice. She tried to get up to hug her fellow shinobi but the pain in her legs and torso following the explosion made her yelp in pain.

''Now now Tsunade-sama, no need to get up, you're recovering well but you need to take it easy.'' Genma said.

''Tch, I know Genma.'' Tsunade looked at her legs and torso respectively, the charred wounds that she sustained from the blast were in fact healing but she was still in severe pain. ''What happened? In the past day or two..or week?''

Hiruzen stepped up to explain the situation to his student. ''Well Tsunade, since you and Shizune were injured in the attack the condition it put you in means that you can no longer be Hokage should you choose when you fully heal, so as a former Hokage I decided that you will need to have someone be your successor take over earlier then you planned I'm afraid.''

Tsunade went wide-eyed from hearing that, however she then cracked a smile. ''Well..I enjoy being the Hokage, I really do sensei, but I think it was time I stepped down. Have you already talked to the fire daimyo? Has he already chosen the sixth Hokage?''

Hiruzen and the other shinobi nodded in response.

''Yes we did baa-chan, the sixth Hokage has been selected and the daimyo approves of them whole-heartedly.'' Naruto said with a grin.

''That's good to hear..wait a minute, don't tell me it's you Naruto.'' Tsunade said faking the disgust in her voice.

Naruto shook his head, his signature grin plastering his face.

''Not at all Lady Tsunade, that would be disastrous.'' Kurotsuchi joked earning a grumble from her blonde boyfriend before moving aside. ''The sixth Hokage is..''

Tsunade watched as Hiruzen and the three young Jonin move aside and from behind them, Mako Uchiha was walking towards her with a tender smile on her face.

''Mako?'' Said Tsunade as she watched the Uchiha Jonin bow before her.

''Lady Tsunade, with Hiruzen's word, my students and colleagues' approval the fire daimyo appointed me as the sixth Hokage. The final decision however, rests on your shoulders.'' Mako said as she lowers her head in respect.

Tsunade knew what Mako was capable of, she had seen what the Uchiha woman was capable of during the last war and the following years before she left the village. Sure, most Uchiha would never want to be Hokage and somehow, she knew that Mako did not willingly volunteer for the position and it was Hiruzen, her students, and colleagues who put in the word for her. She tenderly smiled at the Uchiha woman.

''Well Mako, this is quite a surprise to me, who knew Hiruzen would've selected you to be my successor. Had I made the decision it would've been Naruto.'' Tsunade giggled. ''But I understand why he decided on you. You're not only the best Jonin, you have shown what you're capable of as a leader on a team level and there's no doubt that you will function as a superb leader at the village level. I always saw you as a Kage level kunoichi. I approve.'' The Sannin said making Mako smile. She then turned to look at Naruto. ''Sorry Naruto, I really would've had you become the sixth Hokage but..'' Tsunade couldn't finish her sentence when Naruto raised a hand up prompting her to stop.

''Hey don't worry about it baa-chan. I understand especially with the upcoming conflict. I don't think I can handle leading a village when war is imminent.'' Naruto said putting the Sannin at ease. ''But mark my words I'll be the seventh Hokage!"

Tsunade then looked to Hiruzen. ''I might as well retire after only five years. I can't stand the paperwork'' Yelled the Sannin making Hiruzen chuckle lightly.

''I know right? I had to come out of retirement once to do the dreaded paperwork. I'm too old for that crap.'' Said Hiruzen.

All of them continued chatting for another minute before Shizune began to stir awake, opening her eyes she slowly sits up and found her chest bandaged.

''Oh man, what happened?'' Asked Shizune.

''Shizune!'' Kurotsuchi cried out as she ran over to hug her friend.

''Ow Kurotsuchi that hurts!" Shizune yelped.

''Oh, sorry about that.'' Kurotsuchi then let go of the medic-nin.

'What happened?'' Shizune asked as she looked around the room and judging by the bed she was in and the smell of cleaning products she figured out that she was in the hospital. ''Oh...that's right..the Shinsengumi..''

''How are you feeling Shizune?'' Tsunade questioned.

Shizune turned to look at her left and saw the Sannin. ''Lady Tsunade! You're okay!'' Shizune, despite her pain reached over and caught the busty blonde Sannin in a tight embrace.

''Ow hey Shizune that hurts!'' Tsunade cried out prompting Shizune to release her.

''Oh sorry Lady Tsunade.''

''It's okay Shizune.'' Tsunade reassured.

Shizune then looked to her right and saw Hiruzen, Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Genma and Mako standing beside them. ''Hey guys, are you all okay?''

''Yeah we're okay Shizune, we were the ones who came to rescue you after that explosion. How are you feeling?'' Kurotsuchi questioned.

''Oh, I could be better, I feel good but my legs hurt a little.'' Shizune answered. ''But..who will lead our village against those monsters?''

Tsunade's answer to her apprentice's question was a smirk and a small giggle. ''There's an easy answer to your question Shizune, our sixth Hokage will lead us into battle.''

'' ..What did I miss?'' Shizune blinked in confusion.

''Well Shizune, since I'm horribly injured from the suicide attack I cannot function as Hokage anymore until I completely recover. However, I also decided that I have been Hokage long enough and Hiruzen-sensei went to the fire daimyo and discussed with him the person who will lead our village to war with the Shinsengumi. That person is Mako Uchiha.'' Tsunade declared with a smile.

Shizune tilted her head like a curious puppy dog hearing that. ''I thought that Naruto was the only one you ever considered to be your successor.''

Hiruzen chuckled before he stepped up to speak. ''That's true Shizune, but with the situation involving the war and the impending Kage summit we needed a Jonin who has plenty of experience handling these kinds of matters so I thought that Mako would be perfect.''

Shizune then looked at Naruto apologetically. ''Sorry that you couldn't be the sixth Naruto.''

''No need to apologize Shizune, the old man is completely right, I have no experience in a leadership position so I don't think I'm ready to be Hokage just yet.'' Naruto said with a smile.

''But me and Genma do since we are part-time Jonin instructors.'' Kurotsuchi said while sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend.

''Oh yeah, so that means either one of us could've become Hokage, well Kurotsuchi would be the Tsuchikage but you know.'' Genma said almost in a bragging manner.

Hearing his teammates tease him made his eye slightly twitch in anger. ''Woah, if Kurotsuchi-chan became a Kage before me that means I still have a lot of catching up to do!"

Kurotsuchi giggled into her gloved hand. ''You know I'll always be one step ahead of you Naruto-kun.''

The older shinobi and Shizune giggled at the usual antics of the three. Tsunade, Shizune and Hiruzen however, went wide-eyed and almost gasp (except Mako) when they heard a certain word come out of Naruto and Kurotsuchi's mouths.

''Hold on Naruto, what did you two just call each other?'' Hiruzen asked.

''Yeah, I swear I heard you call each other Naru-kun and Kuro-chan.'' Shizune added.

''No way, don't tell me it's finally happened.'' Tsunade said feigning pure terror.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi both blushed at those words and Kurotsuchi immediately held onto Naruto's arm. ''W-well what do you think Lady Tsunade?''

Hiruzen, being the secret perv that he is began to giggled in a very perverted manner. ''My my, could it be that you two are now a couple?''

Shizune almost squealed in pure joy. Like the others she had felt something between those two when they first met. ''No way! You two are seeing each other now!?'' Asked the medic.

Tsunade, much like Hiruzen was thinking inappropriate things. _''I wonder how their child will look like? I can't wait for that day.''_ She thought with a perverted grin.

Before the couple could answer the question Genma stepped up. ''Yeah Shizune, Lady Tsunade, Lord Hiruzen, for a few days now these two have been boyfriend and girlfriend.'' Answered the senbon chewing man.

''Hey! Shut up Genma!'' Naruto said grabbing his teammate by his hair.

''Ow cut that out Naruto!" Genma grunted in pain.

''Serves you right Genma.'' Said Mako as she shook her head. ''Alright you guys that's enough playing around, we have more important matters at the moment.''

Her authoritative voice caught her three students' attention.

''Oh crap, uh sorry Mako-senpai.'' Naruto said as he let Genma go.

Mako nodded to show that she acknowledged his apology before turning to Tsunade. ''Lady Tsunade, you and Shizune have seem to made a fair recovery in such a short time but your condition still prevents you from maintaining your position as Hokage.''

Tsunade winced at Mako's words. ''You're right Mako, I can heal myself but with injuries this severe it will take a lot of time before me and Shizune can completely recover. So, as much as I wanted to have Naruto be my successor I understand why you were selected to be the sixth and I'm sure you can handle it well.''

''Yes, we can gather our shinobi to announce who will lead them into battle against the Shinsengumi at the tower. We had a wood user rebuild it. Do you think you've recovered enough to be able to walk or at least use crutches Tsunade? Shizune?'' Hiruzen asked.

Tsunade turned to look at Shizune who nodded.

''I feel that I'll be confined to crutches, I think you will be needing them too Lady Tsunade.'' Shizune said making the Sannin sigh.

''I know...does that mean I can't gamble until I fully recover?'' Tsunade asked with annoyance in her voice.

The question made everyone in the room laugh at the Sannin's bold, yet so honest question.

''I'm afraid so Tsunade. Now it is getting late everyone so we all should head home and rest. I'll have Kakashi, Kurenai, and Yugao put up signs regarding the announcement. We'll do the it tomorrow.'' Hiruzen said.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi both stretched and yawned in unison before taking each other's hand into their own. ''Well, good night everyone, we'll see you guys later.'' Naruto then used the Flying Thunder God and teleported both him and Kurotsuchi home.

''Yeah, I think I should be headed home too. So smell ya later.'' Genma said before he shunshins home leaving Mako, Hiruzen, Tsunade, and Shizune alone.

Hiruzen took one last look at Mako and smiled before a serious smile formed on his face. He then looks at Tsunade who noticed the look he had and understood what was going on in his head.

''Mako.''

''Yes? What is it Lord Hiruzen.'' Asked the Uchiha.

Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe before he continued. ''Do you remember what you are going to be telling Naruto?''

Mako thought about what the former third had said before it hit her. ''Oh..you mean..''

''Yes, that's what he means Mako.'' Tsunade interjected.

Mako sighed in fear, she had always wanted to tell Naruto the truth about his parents but could never bring herself to do it. Now that he and Kurotsuchi were together she was afraid that the identity of Naruto's father will cause a wedge between them and if that did happen she would feel at fault.

''Wait, who is Naruto's father?'' Shizune asked, obviously confused as to what they older shinobi were talking about.

''Shizune, if you really want to know you'll have to ask Naruto himself when he does find out. This is something that me, Jiraiya, Mako, and Hiruzen-sensei kept from him.'' Tsunade said.

''As much as I want to tell him, I don't know if I can bring myself to do it. I mean, he and Kurotsuchi are together now and with what happened between Minato-sensei and Kurotsuchi's mother not long before he was bor...I mean..I don't know.'' Mako said very nervously.

Hiruzen and Tsunade looked at each other briefly before the former third placed a hand gently on Mako's shoulder. ''Don't let it bother you one bit Mako, it's time for us to all get our rest, we have the announcement and soon there after me and you will have a talk okay?''

Mako and Hiruzen bid farewell to Tsunade and Shizune and exited the room leaving the two medics by themselves.

 _''I wonder how Minato, Kushina, Shisui..hell, even Obito would've been proud to hear that you were chosen as my successor Mako.''_ Tsunade thought before laying her head on her pillow.

Shizune yawned and gave her body a good stretch, that was until she overdid it and the stretching caused her wounds to hurt a little. ''Ow!'' The onyx-haired woman rubbed the area where it hurt before looking at the Sannin seeing that her back was turned to her. ''Lady Tsunade, are you sure you're okay with retiring after only five years? I know that you did enjoy your time in office.''

Tsunade then turned around on her other side so that she was looking at the Jonin. ''I'm sure Shizune, with these injuries it'll take a while to heal perfectly and I can't be Hokage unless I am feeling one-hundred percent well and you know that.''

''You're right, especially with the serious situation too with those monsters.'' Said Shizune.

''Let's just get some rest Shizune, we've got a big announcement to make tomorrow.''

Shizune nodded and laid her head on her pillow and soon the two medics fell into a deep asleep.

 **-Streets of Konoha, two days later-**

''YOSH! Today I will do one million laps around the village with a handstand naked! And there is no other Jonin I would rather do this with than Kakashi. This shall be so strenuous that even the son of the White Fang himself would be exhausted!'' A Jonin wearing a green jumpsuit, a bowl haircut and incredibly bushy eyebrows exclaimed.

This was none other than Might Guy, the taijutsu master of Konohagakure and today he was heading to the training grounds until he saw a crowd of both Chunin and several civilians gathered around a sign of sorts. ''Holy mother of youth what are those people doing?'' Guy said as he makes his way towards the crowd.

After making his way through the crowd he immediately began to read the sign and what he just read almost made him cry out in disbelief.

''YOOOOOSH!''

 **[I, Tsunade Senju am announcing my resignation as Hokage. This is due to the situation following the Shinsengumi suicide bombing which has left me and my attendant wounded, I will not be able to be your Hokage and due to the upcoming conflict I will be handing over my Hokage title to my successor. Be at the area below the rebuilt Hokage's building at exactly twelve o' clock for the announcement of our sixth Hokage; Mako Uchiha.]**

''Oh my youth Mako is the Hokage now!?'' Guy exclaimed in pure shock, ''Then it's one-thousand push-ups and two-thousand sit-ups!" Guy then ran away in a dust cloud to perform said workouts...

 **-Ninja Academy, room# 250-**

''Alright class you're dismissed for lunch. Remember to review the lessons me and Bina-sensei have taught you on advanced taijutsu. Tomorrow we will have a tournament style fight.'' Fuu Ieyasu, the seven-tails Jinchuuriki who was originally from Takigakure said to her class, a class that she taught with the zombie girl and her best friend Bina Shimizu or simply put, Bina-chan.

Bina then smiled revealing her shark-like teeth and made several of her Jiongu tendril slowly emerge from her body. ''Yeah that's right kiddos! If you don't pass our class I'll devour you!"

The entire class then screamed in pure terror at the horrifying sight and fled the room running home for their lives. Fuu sweatdropped at her best friend's antics.

''Seriously, one day an angry mob of parents is gonna come and try to get you Bina.'' Thought an annoyed Fuu.

Bina gave out a loud, shrill laugh at the students running away from her. ''Ahahahaha! I love doing that it gets them every time!"

''Um, sure..whatever you say Bina.''

Fuu and Bina then collected the papers off each student's desk and proceeded to head out of the classroom and immediately Bina saw a sign that caught her interest. Grabbing Fuu she runs over and begins to read the sign.

''Damn Bina, do you always have to do that?'' Fuu asked rubbing her hand and when she got no answer she looked up to see the zombie girl reading something.

''FUU!'' Yelled Bina.

''What? Why are you yelling?'' Fuu then looked at the sign and read it herself. ''Senpai, Mako, Hokage, NEXT?!''

''I know right! That's unexpected, I never thought she would be the sixth I thought it was gonna be Naruto!" Exclaimed Bina.

''We need to find that blonde and ask all the details.'' Fuu said as she and Bina ran out of the academy to find their favorite blonde, spiky-haired buddy.

 **-Naruto and Kurotsuchi's apartment-**

''Are you ready to go Naruto?'' Asked Kurotsuchi as she finishes dressing by putting on her Jonin vest and red Konoha headband.

''Almost ready.'' Naruto answered as he picks up his ninjato and sai strapping it to his body. ''Okay let's go.''

The couple exited their room and in the living room on their couch was Genma who, as usual was playing with the senbon in his mouth while he waited for the couple to get dressed.

''You guys take forever to get dressed you know that?'' Genma said teasingly.

Naruto then walked up to Genma and whispered into his ear. ''Don't blame me, women are always taking too long to dress.''

Genma chuckled into his hand. ''Everything has to be perfect.''

Kurotsuchi however, heard everything the two men were saying and bonked the both of them on their heads.

''Ow! Why'd you do that?!'' Naruto growled while rubbing his sore head.

''Yeah what the hell Kurotsuchi!" Genma yelled.

Kurotsuchi proceeded to crack her knuckles before giving both men an evil look. ''You should never talk about a lady behind her back like that boys, especially you Genma which is why you're still single.'' Kurotsuchi then went to head out of the door but not before taking Naruto with her.

''Yeah, what she said Genma.'' Naruto said as he was dragged out the door.

''Women.'' Genma said sarcastically before following the couple out the door.

Closing the door, Genma uses his senbon to lock the door from the outside and after doing so turns to face the couple and saw them talking to Fuu and Bina

''You guys gotta spill it, how did Mako become the Hokage?! When is the baby due?! Why isn't Naruto the sixth Hokage!?'' Bina asked while shaking Naruto while Fuu was busy poking his arm like she always did.

''Woah, calm down Bina one question at a time. Now, for your first question it's a long story so I'll explain later. For your second question me and Naruto aren't having a baby. Last answer will be the same as for your first question.'' Kurotsuchi said holding her hands up to make some space between her and the zombie girl.

''Fuu please stop poking me.'' Naruto whined hoping the seven-tailed Jinchuuriki would halt her assault.

''No way, you have to beat me in a fight first and then I'll stop.'' Growled the mint-haired woman before Bina pulled her off of Naruto.

 _''Does this chick ever chill with that poking? I swear she's gonna break Naruto's arm one day.''_ Thought Genma with a deadpan expression.

''Relax Fuu, it's almost twelve so we need to get going to see the announcement. You guys want to tag along?'' Asked the red-headed zombie.

''Sure why not? C'mon Naruto-kun, Genma.'' Kurotsuchi grabbed both her male teammates and the group headed off for the announcement.

 **-Hokage's tower, courtyard-**

''Woah look at this crowd.'' Naruto said as they enter the courtyard of the now rebuilt and renovated Hokage's tower.

''How did they rebuilt the tower so fast?'' Kurotsuchi asked out of curiosity.

''Apparently the village has a Jonin who can use wood release, but it's just a rumor.'' Bina said with a shrug. ''I bet I can whoop their ass.''

Fuu looked up at the tower and saw several figures, one of them was Hiruzen who was looking over the edge of the roof. ''Look it's the third.'' She said pointing up.

 _''What a crowd we have today, more than when Minato was inaugurated. I guess it's the fact that an Uchiha was chosen due to our situation that this many have come.''_ Hiruzen thought with a smile.

Hiruzen then turns around and we see Shizune, Tsunade who were both on crutches and wearing bandages and Mako, who was wearing her standard Konoha outfit and appeared to be very nervous. Surrounding them were Kakashi, Yugao, Kurenai, Asuma, Rin, Anko, Mako's cousin Mikoto, and Jiraiya who had returned to the village just in time after Hiruzen's personal summon had contacted him.

 _''Minato-sensei, Kushina-sensei, Shisui...how would you three feel if you saw me now?''_ Thought the nervous Uchiha woman.

Tsunade sensed Mako's nervousness and placed her hand on her shoulder. Feeling the hand on her Mako looks up and sees Tsunade giving her a warm smile. ''It's okay to be nervous Mako. Do you remember when Minato was chosen? He had the same exact reaction as you. Hiruzen-sensei did as well.''

Mako returned Tsunade's smile with her own. ''Lord Hiruzen was nervous too? I expected him and Minato-sensei to have been all macho about it.''

The two women chuckled as Hiruzen walked over to them. ''Tsunade, the crowd is ready for you.''

Nodding and putting on her Hokage's hat Tsunade, with the help of Hiruzen walk over to the the railing where she looks down on the crowd and the moment they see their Sannin Hokage the crowd began to applaud.

''It's baa-chan.'' Naruto said happily.

Tsunade bathed in the applause she was receiving for a moment before she raises her hand prompting the crowd to silence.

''Good afternoon everyone. I'm sure you're all wondering why I have decided to resign so early from my position as Hokage.'' Tsunade spoke.

The crowd quietly discussed among themselves before turning her attention back to the blonde Sannin.

Tsunade closed her eyes for a second before opening them again to see the crowd. ''You see, with the injuries I have sustained they prevent me from properly performing my duties as Hokage. Due to the dire situation we have regarding this new threat I will be giving my position up to my successor.''

The crowd began to applaud at the news of hearing that they will have a new Hokage while some frowned upon hearing of her giving her position away.

''Successor? I wonder who she had chosen to be the sixth.'' A random Chunin in the crowd said.

''I know, I doubt it would be master Jiraiya since he's never home so I don't know who would want to take the position.'' Said another.

Tsunade then raised her hand prompting the crowd to go silent.

''After much discussion with Lord third, several Jonin and the fire daimyo they had carefully considered all viable candidates. I took the position five years ago during an era of peace. However, with that peace threatened by this new enemy this village will need a leader who can lead us into battle.'' Tsunade turned around and looked at Mako with a warm smile before turning to look back at the crowd. ''With the approval of both the fire daimyo, Lord Hiruzen as well as mine we have decided that my successor will be none other than Konoha's mistress of all five elements, Mako Uchiha.''

The crowd began to applaud as Tsunade turns around and motions for Mako to walk to her. Steeling herself, the Uchiha woman steps forward and makes her way towards the Sannin. The crowd watched on as they see Tsunade take off the Hokage's hat and hands it over to Mako. Mako looks at the hat for a second before she tenderly smiles and slowly bows. The blonde Sannin then gently places the hat onto Mako's head.

''I'm counting on you, sixth Hokage.'' Said Tsunade with a nod.

''I pledge my life to it.'' The Uchiha woman turns to face the crowd who begin to cheer and applaud at the sight of their new Hokage standing before them.

 _''You definitely have what it takes to be Hokage senpai.''_ The three members of team eleven.

The three Jonin watched as their mentor stood tall and proud before the entire crowd. Mako then took off the Hokage's hat and held it slightly in front of her as the crowd began to wildly cheer for their new Hokage.

''Whoo! Yeah! Senpai you'll make a great Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed proudly. His arms held high into the air.

 _''She's the perfect leader to lead us against the Shinsengumi. I know it.''_ Kurotsuchi thought to herself.

''I wouldn't have asked for anyone else to lead this village in times like these.'' Genma said with a smirk.

As the crowd continued to clap and cheer for the sixth Hokage, Mako turns to face Tsunade with a look of confidence. ''I'll do everything I can to lead this village to victory against the enemy. You can count on me Lady Tsunade. I will give my life if I have to.'' She declared before turning to face Hiruzen and the other Jonin who were all looking at her proudly while some nodded to her like Yugao, Anko, her cousin Mikoto, and Rin.

''You know sensei, I think Minato and Kushina would agree.'' Jiraiya said, arms crossed and was smiling proudly.

Hiruzen let out a light chuckle before taking a puff from his pipe. ''I know Jiraiya. I just know that Minato and Kushina would've vouched for their student just like everyone else.''

Mako then turns her gaze upwards towards the Hokage's monument and focuses her gaze on the fourth Hokage's face. _''Minato-sensei, Kushina-sensei, Shisui, I'll do everything I can to make you guys proud.''_

 **-Hokage's office, that evening-**

After the announcement of Mako Uchiha being the sixth Hokage Tsunade had given a speech before ending the ceremony. Soon there after the former third, Tsunade and Jiraiya had helped the Uchiha woman get settled into the office to begin her first day. Right now they were discussing something very important, something that they all wanted to tell Naruto for such a long time.

''Do you think it's time you tell Naruto?'' Hiruzen asked Mako.

''Yeah I mean, you've been meaning to tell him when he was a Genin, now it makes it even harder now that you're doing it as his Hokage Mako.'' Jiraiya said earning nods from Hiruzen and Tsunade.

''I have to disagree, we all agreed that we would tell Naruto when he was a lot older and now would be the perfect time. He's much more mature and wiser now and his reaction would be exactly what we would expect from him.'' Tsunade interjected.

The three older shinobi looked at Mako waiting for a response and her only response was a long sigh. ''I know I've said I would tell him before. However, I have been waiting for the right time to tell him this but there is one thing I am afraid of, one repercussion that has me worried.''

''What would that be?'' Jiraiya asked.

Mako looked up and gave each of the older shinobi a look. ''The thing is..with Minato-sensei killing Kurotsuchi's mother during a brief confrontation between our villages a week before he was born, I'm afraid once I tell them Kurotsuchi will have ill-feelings towards Naruto and their relationship will end because of it.''

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow upon hearing the word relationship. ''Relationship? So you mean..''

''That's right master Jiraiya, those two are together now.'' Mako simply said.

Jiraiya sighed. ''Damn, then I don't know. Telling them is up to you Mako but we can't keep this from him any longer because it needs to come out. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a lead on the Shinsengumi's leader from my spy network in Uzushio so I'll report as soon as I get back Mako.'' Having said what he wanted to say the toad sage left the office.

''The decision is up to you Mako and I assure you that everything between those two will be fine.'' Hiruzen said before taking his leave.

''See you Mako, I have to go and rest. Until tomorrow.'' Tsunade said before heading out of the room leaving the Uchiha by herself.

Mako knew she needed to tell Naruto now. Getting up from her seat she walks over to the window and looks out into the village and briefly admired the beautiful evening scenery before her.

''Yugao.'' She said and a second later the purple-haired Jonin appeared wearing her ANBU uniform and mask. ''Yes? What can I do for you Lady Hokage?''

''Can you go please go get all three of my students Yugao? Tell them senpai needs to see them right now. You know where they live.'' Mako instructed.

''I know. I'll carry out your order right away.'' Yugao then shunshined out of the office.

Once she was left alone again, Mako went back to her desk and took out a piece of paper and began writing on it.

 _''Dear Kenji...''_

 **-20 minutes later-**

 _''And given the current situation we are in I hope you return home because not only do Kakashi and Rin miss you, I really miss you too. I hope you can test my team and see if they're ready to fight in a real war.''_

 _-Mako Uchiha_

 _P.S.: If you're wondering, no, I'm not mad at you and I never was for what happened because it wasn't your fault and it would make me happy to be able to see you again because during times like these, I really need you more than ever._

After finishing the letter she was writing the black-haired Hokage summons her wolf summon Jun and hands the canine the letter. The wolf then disappears and Mako was about to begin her paperwork until she heard a knock at the door.

''Yes? Come in.'' She ordered.

The door slowly opens and in walks her favorite people in the entire world. Her students Naruto, Kurotsuchi, and Genma who were escorted by Yugao.

''Here you are Lady Hokage, is there anything else you need?'' Asked the ANBU.

Mako merely shook her head and motioned her hand in a way that let the ANBU Captain nodded before exiting the room leaving the four by themselves.

The Hokage looks at her students and smiles tenderly at them. ''I'm glad you three are here.''

Naruto, Kurotsuchi, and Genma returned the woman's smile.

''We'll always be here for you Lady Hokage, what is it that you need if it's okay for me to ask?'' Questioned Naruto.

''There's no need for calling me that. You three may address me as you always have so senpai is fine.'' Mako's tender smile slowly, very slowly dissipated. She knew why she called the three of them here and she wasn't about to delay the truth any longer which was something she should've told them years ago.

''I called you three here for a reason.'' She said in an almost stern tone yet, at the same time it sounded like she was worried about something.

The three younger shinobi looked at each other noticing her tone.

''What would that reason be senpai?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

Mako steeled herself to state the sole reason she wanted all three of her students here. Taking a deep sigh, she looked her students in the eye.

''I called the three of you here because, Naruto, I know who your parents are.''

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, I hope you all enjoyed this extended chapter and I know we all look forward to when Mako tells Naruto and his teammates who his parents are and look forward to how Kurotsuchi will react to knowing he is the son of Minato who killed her mother prior to the start of the series. Again, sorry for the delay and the next episode to follow won't be long so look forward to that and hopefully 33 can come out before or on Christmas day.


	30. I Know Who Your Parents Are

**A/N:** Now ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for. I have been looking forward to this moment even when I was brainstorming this fic and I must say that a lot of people have been waiting on this as well. Let's get this show on the road and see Kurotsuchi and Genma's reactions (especially Kurotsuchi's) to learning that Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

Episode thirty-one: I Know Who Your Parents Are

The scene shows us the Hokage's office several hours after the Mako was announced as the sixth. Now that she has officially become the Hokage we see the Uchiha assuming her position and before her were three of the most important people in her life. Her students Naruto Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, and Genma Shiranui who had come after Yugao Uzuki retrieved them.

''Wait...Mako-senpai..did you..did you just say you know who my parents are?'' A confused and shocked Naruto asked.

Mako then closed her eyes and placed her elbows on the desk and interlocked her fingers together. ''That's right Naruto, I know exactly who your parents are. This is something me and Lord Hiruzen have been wanting to tell you since you became a Genin.''

Kurotsuchi and Genma looked at Naruto with looks of worry, they had expected Naruto to be excited to hear about his parents but the facial expression he had showed otherwise.

''But why didn't you tell me before?'' Asked Naruto. To think that his sensei and his favorite old man would hide something like this from him made him a bit mad inside but nonetheless, he was glad he was getting to know who his parents were.

''Naruto, I'm sorry we kept this from you, but me and Lord Hiruzen didn't want to tell you because we thought it was too soon. I was planning on telling you but with the recent events that have unfolded, I didn't expect to be telling you as your Hokage.''

Kurotsuchi then stepped up and stood beside her boyfriend's left while Genma stepped up to his right.

''Mako-senpai, why did you and Lord Hiruzen keep this from Naruto?'' Kurotsuchi asked out of curiosity.

''Yeah, I mean, wouldn't it have been better off to tell Naruto when he became a Genin at least?'' Genma quipped.

Mako looked down onto the desk and let out a drawn out sigh. ''Kurotsuchi, Genma, there are so many reasons why we kept this from Naruto.''

Naruto's eyes widened slightly hearing that. ''What..what are those reasons?''

Mako looked up and gave Kurotsuchi and Genma looks. ''You two, are you sure you both want to be here when I tell Naruto about his parents? Especially you Kurotsuchi, because what I will say might upset you greatly..you might even despise him.''

Kurotsuchi tilted her head out of curiosity. What about Naruto's parents would upset her that much? And why was this such a big deal that they kept it from him for so many years? And on top of that there was no way she would ever hate the man she loves. ''I'm sure I want to hear this with Naruto and I'm sure Genma wants to as well. I'm his girlfriend and Genma is like a brother to him so we'll always stand beside Naruto no matter what.'' Kurotsuchi said with confidence earning a nod from Genma.

''That's right Mako-senpai, whatever you're gonna tell us we can handle it. I mean we've been through some tough times so whatever you're gonna say won't bug us one bit.'' Genma added before placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. ''Doesn't matter what we're about to hear because there's no way I could hate you Naruto.''

Naruto smiled timidly at his brother's comment. ''Thanks Genma, that means a lot to me.''

''And there's nothing out there that can break the special bond we share Naru-kun.'' Kurotsuchi said as she takes her place besides Naruto.

Mako gave a slow nod before looking at her students. ''Alright then, Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Genma. What I'm about to tell you is a secret that Lord Hiruzen wanted to keep until he believes that you are ready to know it. And that time is now. Are you guys ready?''

The three Jonin nodded their heads, steeling themselves for what their Hokage was about to say.

''Naruto Uzumaki, do you remember when I said my sensei was the wife of the fourth Hokage and how the fourth took me in for one-on-one training?'' Mako asked with an eyebrow raised.

''Yeah, what about it though?'' Asked the blonde.

''Well Naruto, the reason why the fourth took me in was because his wife, she was pregnant.'' Said the Hokage.

Naruto and the others continued to look at Mako showing that she had their utmost attention.

''And with his wife being pregnant the fourth Hokage began to train me one on one for several months until that faithful night. October 10th, twenty years ago the Kyuubi attacked our village. It was the worst attack in history, much worse than when the Akatsuki and Obito attacked us five years ago. You three may not know this but you can try anything you want you won't be able to kill any of the tailed-beasts because they are beings made of pure chakra. His wife gave birth but the Kyuubi was freed due to the seal weakening during childbirth. The original Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi was my sensei and since he had no other choice the fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into a new born child, his wife's and my sensei's child.''

At that moment, Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma's eyes widened when they were slowly putting the pieces together.

 _''Wait...senpai's sensei was the fourth Hokage's wife and she was pregnant...does that mean...''_ Naruto thought in disbelief as reality began to hit him.

 _''D-does that mean..Naruto's dad is...''_ Kurotsuchi, who was in the same state as Naruto but more shocked thought.

 _''Hang on, is she telling us that Naruto's the son of...no way...''_ Genma, in the same state as his teammates thought.

The Hokage saw the expressions her students had on their faces and closed her eyes and sighed. _''I knew they'd react like that.''_

She then took a book that was on the desk and opened it and the three younger Jonin could see that it was some sort of photo album. She flips through the pages before stopping. Turning the album around she shows her students the two pages full of pictures. What Naruto and Kurotsuchi saw made them go wide-eyed. In the pages were various pictures of a young Mako alongside a spiky, blonde-haired man with blue eyes who looked like a carbon copy of Naruto as well as a woman with long, red hair that Naruto recognized from the picture he had seen in Mako's room before he left to train with Jiraiya.

''That...that woman is my mother..? Your sensei was my mom?'' Naruto asked as he slowly approaches the Hokage's desk to take the album from her.

''Wow...she's beautiful.'' Genma said.

Kurotsuhi however, was just standing there looking at the picture of the blonde, spiky-haired man. It was like she was looking at his reflection albeit an older version of Naruto. Many things were going through her mind at that point but she couldn't properly express her feelings due to her shock and confusion.

 _''Naruto..you're the son of the Yellow Flash..''_ She thought to herself and while she would feel anger in a situation like this, she had a look of sadness in her eyes and she turned around without saying a word to either her boyfriend, her friend Genma, or Mako. She then proceeded to walk to the door and grabs the knob.

Mako saw the Iwa woman leave from the corner of her eye and called out to her.

''Kurotsuchi, where are you going?'' She asked in a authoritative tone.

Naruto and Genma turn around to see their teammate simply standing there at the door, her hand ready to twist the knob and open it.

''Kurotsuchi? What's wrong?'' Naruto walked up to his girlfriend and placed a hand on her shoulder but she smacks his hand away.

''Don't touch me Naruto...just...leave me the hell alone.''

The way Kurotsuchi said those words told Naruto all he needed to know and he knew the somber tone within them meant that she was on the verge of breaking down crying. ''What? Why? What's wrong?''

Kurotsuchi did not say another word and she goes to open the door and walks out of the room slamming the door shut as hard as she could due to her emotions. The strength she had put into slamming the door was enough to shake the adjacent wall.

''What in hell? What's going on with her?'' Genma asked and just like Naruto Kurotsuchi's sudden change in behavior was confusing him.

Mako on the other hand, understood why Kurotsuchi behaved the way she did and her only response was a sigh.

''I knew that would've happened.''

''Huh? You knew that what would happen? What's going on senpai?'' Naruto asked.

''Naruto, you are the son of fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and while he is regarded as the most powerful Hokage and the greatest hero in our village's history, there are some other things you should know. Things that will get you to understand why Kurotsuchi acted that way.'' Said the Hokage.

''You can tell me that later senpai, right now I need to go find her and talk to her about the way she acted.'' Naruto was about to leave only for Mako to shunshin in front of him making him stop in place.

''Senpai?''

''Stop Naruto and listen to me please. This part you need to hear.'' Mako then grabbed Naruto by the hand and guided him back to the desk and took a seat.

Mako then looked over her shoulder and nodded and looking out the window as well, Naruto and Genma saw that Yugao was outside of the window. Seeing the nod, Yugao leaped away from the window and went to keep an eye on Kurotsuchi to make sure she remained in the village or didn't try anything irrational.

''Now, back to what I was saying, Naruto. The reason why Kurotsuchi is acting that way is because..well. You and Kurotsuchi were born months after the third shinobi world war ended so you're probably wondering how Minato-sensei was able to kill Kurotsuchi's mother. Well, here is the thing. During the time you were born, about a week before you were born Naruto, Minato-sensei went to meet with Iwa to finally reach a peace agreement between us and them and the third Tsuchikage was there as well. The two of them agreed that the meeting will be just between the two of them, but Onoki, the old man brought several of his shinobi with him and tried to ambush your father at the Kannabi bridge in Kusa.''

Naruto quickly picked up on where Mako was going with this. He narrowed his eyes. ''Let me guess...Kurotsuchi's mother was among the Iwa shinobi who attacked my dad wasn't she?''

Mako nodded, ''That's right. As soon as the Iwa shinobi attacked, the Tsuchikage fled back home to leave your dad for dead and he, being the greatest shinobi of his time managed to easily defeat all the Iwa shinobi until it was just Kurotsuchi's mother standing. Your father tried to reason with her mother but she wouldn't listen to his pleas to go home. So she attacked Minato-sensei and he killed her.'' Explained the Uchiha Hokage.

''Damn.'' Was all Genma said. His father was left paralyzed for life during the last war against Kiri shinobi but that didn't leave Genma will a hatred towards the Hidden Mist. He looked at Naruto and saw that he was looking down on the ground in defeat. ''You alright Naruto?''

He walked up to his friend and place a hand on his shoulder but he didn't get a reaction out of Naruto so the brown-haired Jonin looked at Mako who had the same worried expression on her face.

''Naruto?'' Said Mako.

''...''

''So, in a way, it's my fault her mother died.'' Naruto said, in almost a whisper-like voice.

Mako mentally sighed, that's just like Naruto for putting the blame on himself even for things he didn't have any control over.

''What?! How can you say it was your fault you weren't even born yet? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say Naruto!'' Genma yelled in annoyance. Knowing Naruto for ten years Genma knew that the blonde always took the blame but taking the blame for something that happened before he was even born was idiotic. Genma felt like slapping his friend senseless for that.

However, Genma's comment got no reaction from the blonde Jinchuuriki and before he was about to yell at him again...

''GENMA.''

The authoritative tone in Mako's voice made Genma stop in his tracks and he turned to face his Hokage. ''Y-yes senpai?''

''Leave, Naruto and I will have a talk about this, you just go and wait outside.''

''But, I have to be here for Narut..''

''GO.''

With that, Genma simply nodded and went to the door and opened it.

''Lock the door.''

The brown-haired Jonin followed his orders and locked the door from the inside before closing it leaving the two alone.

Mako then looked at her beloved student and saw that he was still looking down on the floor in defeat. She sighed again.

''Naruto.''

''Why? Why did my dad have to kill Kurotsuchi's mom? Why couldn't he just walk away?''

''Stop it Naruto.''

''If her mom was still alive maybe she wouldn't hate my dad right now..''

''STOP.''

The loudness of Mako's voice was enough to snap the Uzumaki out of his daze and he looked up at his sensei.

''Why should I stop? Thanks to my stupid dad making stupid decisions Kurotsuchi hates me now and she probably wants me dead because of what he did. I lost everything, I lost my best friend and the woman I love thanks to the actions of a dead man.'' Naruto said as he began to cry.

''Stop talking like that Naruto. If there is one person at fault in all this it was Kurotsuchi's mother and to an extent the Tsuchikage. Regardless of whether or not your father ran away she still would've chased him even if she had to infiltrate the Hokage's tower and kill him. Your father is the reason why we even won the war in the first place and if he didn't, our village would be gone. He is the reason we managed to repel the Iwa invasion and your father is a hero to many and a feared and respected adversary among the other villages. Trust me Naruto, you can ask me anything about Minato-sensei and I'll tell you.''

''But why? Couldn't he just knock her mom out and leave her somewhere?'' Naruto said in a smartass tone.

''Like I said Naruto, even that she still would've chased after Minato-sensei. Iwa shinobi don't quit until they've killed a Konoha shinobi or we kill them. Your father did the right thing at that moment and that was self-defense. Had Kurotsuchi's mother backed off she'd still be alive today so she was the one who made the stupid decision. Not to mention we were trying to offer a peace treaty to the Hidden Stone but they didn't accept it until that incident with Kurotsuchi's mom.'' Concluded the Uchiha.

Her words made Naruto realize that what she was saying was indeed true. How stupid of him to think it was his fault in the first place. He felt stupid saying things before thinking. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put the blame on me since I wasn't even alive then. You're right senpai, it really was her mother's fault..now I know why she hates the fourth Hokage so much.''

Mako saw the tears forming in Naruto's eyes. Getting up, she walks up to her student and gives him a hug. Naruto felt her warm embrace and returned it and rested his head on her shoulder. ''Don't apologize to me Naruto, you didn't do anything wrong and please don't feel like it's your fault that all this happened.'' She cooed into his ear.

''But, senpai, I highly doubt Kurotsuchi will want to see me again after what we just learned...I'm..the son of the fourth Hokage, her mother's murderer.''

''Stop Naruto, whatever you may have heard about your father being the mass murderer they make him out to be are just fools. They just can't accept that they lost the last war and remember, your father is the reason why we won the war and why the Kyuubi was sealed away once more saving the village. So don't view your father as a bad person or hold any resentment towards him. I'm sure he had his reasons for sealing the Kyuubi in you and remember, you're not Minato Namikaze, the man who killed her mother. You're not the Yellow Flash. You're Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's very own loud mouthed knuckleheaded ninja and seventh Hokage.'' Mako said separating the hug and placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at him.

Naruto returned her smile and nodded. ''But what about Kurotsuchi? We need to find her senpai so I can talk to her.''

The blonde was about to use the Flying Thunder God to instantly teleport himself to where Kurotsuchi may have went but Mako stopped him.

''Leave this to me Naruto, you go on and head home for the night.'' Said the Hokage.

''But senpai..''

Mako placed a finger on his lips shutting him up. ''Just go Naruto.''

Naruto decided not to argue against his sensei and Hokage and nodded. He then used the Flying Thunder God and teleported back home. With Naruto home, Mako decided to close the office for a moment and used a shunshin to go find Kurotsuchi for a lady's talk.

 **-Forests outside Konoha, an hour later-**

She didn't want to go back to the apartment, she didn't even bother going back to the house because she would then be in the same household as the son of her mother's murderer. So she headed out to a secluded region outside of the village so she can cry to herself in isolation. She didn't want the Hokage, her teammate Genma, or her boyfriend, or if she chose to call it off, her potential ex-boyfriend Naruto to see her cry. As a matter of fact, she didn't even want to see him at the moment and what she wanted was him to stay away from her as far away and as long as possible.

 _''Naruto..your dad...''_

She had never thought that Naruto would be the son of the most hated person back in her home village and never did she thought she'd ever end up in a relationship with a Konoha ninja, let alone her mother's killer and she felt like the worst person in the world for it. What would her mom say to her if she saw her now? For now, she just wanted to be alone away from everyone she holds dear to her. Even Naruto.

''What would gramps and dad say?'' She asked herself wiping away some tears. She continues to look at her reflection in the pond in front of her until she couldn't hold in her emotions anymore, she throws a punch into the pond sending ripples through the water that distorts her image and when the ripples cease, she saw that not only her reflection was there, she saw another figure standing over her.

''Kurotsuchi.''

Kurotsuchi looked over her shoulder and looked at the Hokage with a mix of emotions but the main one she was feeling towards her was disdain.

''You knew all along did you? Huh? You piece of shit! How the fuck is my gramps gonna feel about me sharing a bed with that bastard Yellow Flash's kid!?" Kurotsuchi then threw a punch at the Hokage.

''Kurotsuchi stop!" Mako ordered as she dodges the first punch before the Iwa woman throws a flurry of punches at her effortlessly dodging them all.

''Why?! Why?! Why didn't you tell the truth from the start?!'' The Iwa girl screamed as she began to burst into tears.

She figured that it would be pointless to try and throw punches at the Hokage so she gathered as much strength she could, she takes her katana and she swings at the Hokage aimed at her neck but Mako catches the blade in between her middle and index finger stopping it in it's track. In a last ditch effort the Iwa woman throws a punch with her left hand and Mako catches it with her own.

''First thing Kurotsuchi, stop trying to hit me, and second of all, I've always known about how you felt about Minato-sensei and how you were conditioned by your grandfather to hate him.'' Mako said letting her fist and sword go.

Kurotsuchi drops her sword and then fell forward and her face landed on Mako's shoulder and she began to cry uncontrollably into the Hokage's shoulder.

''It's okay Kurotsuchi, let it all out. Senpai is here.'' Said Mako putting an arm around her student.

''I..I was so lonely growing up in Iwa before I came here. I was angry about coming here in the first place but everything changed when I met Naruto and I've seen how the fourth looks like but I never thought that Naruto would be his son..but..I kept all my pain inside. I..I never even showed how I really felt around Naruto when we were kids because he took all the pain away.''

Mako's eyes softened at those words and the two women look at at each. ''I suppose it's little consolation for me to wear the face of a sisterly figure after keeping this from you and Naruto all this time. It must've been terrible but, you need to understand the circumstances that lead to your mother's death and I can say this Kurotsuchi, her death is the reason why Konoha and Iwa aren't hostile to one another anymore.'' Said Mako.

Kurotsuchi noticed the words the Hokage had said and looked at her confused. ''Circumstances? What circumstances? Gramps told me that the fourth asked for a meeting to finalize a peace treaty but he actually wanted to kill my grandpa and my mother sacrificed herself to make sure gramps could get away.''

Mako sighed in annoyance. Even after finalizing the peace treaty the old man still had to hold feelings of hate towards the leaf. ''Sit down Kurotsuchi.'' She said sitting on the edge of the pond. ''I expected that reaction out of you considering what happened all those years ago.''

Kurotsuchi did what she was told and sat next to the Hokage. ''Why? Why did that piece of shit Hokage kill my mom? She did nothing and he just kills her like that. He's a fucking murderer.''

''No he's not. Is that what old man Onoki told you Kurotsuchi? He told you a bunch of lies to make Minato-sensei seem like the devil incarnate? Because that's exactly what I'm getting from you right now and quite frankly your grandpa has always been a bull-shit liar.'' Mako said condescendingly. She always knew that Iwa ninja since the last war were conditioned to think that Minato Namikaze was a cold-blooded murderer just so that their hatred and fear of the Yellow Flash never died with the future generations.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened at the words that was coming out of the Hokage's mouth. She turned her head to look at her sensei, her mentor, and her big sister. ''W-what are you talking about? That's what was conditioned into my head before I came here.'' She retorted. Then she remembered that during her ten years living in Konoha she had actually briefly forgotten her hatred towards Konoha and the fourth Hokage when she met Naruto. ''My gramps lied? How did he lie when that bastard kill so many Iwa ninja and my mom?''

Sighing, Mako looked towards the pond and admired it's beauty under the night sky before continuing. ''The only thing Onoki is right on is Minato-sensei killing many Iwa ninja, but you want to know why he killed so many of your shinobi?''

''Why?''

''It was war. As you know Iwa and Konoha have had three wars and the third shinobi war was the worst of those. Iwa tried to launch an invasion of Konoha but Minato-sensei was the one who single-handedly stopped it. Just so you know, that proctor from the Chunin exam finals Rin Nohara and Kakashi Hatake fought against Iwa and you don't see them holding grudges against your home. It's war, people live and people die Kurotsuchi.'' Mako explained in a tone that was unlike her.

Kurotsuchi knew Mako was right. In war you can't deny the fact that people will live and die in it's duration but one thing wasn't adding up. Her mother gave birth to her a few weeks after the war so that bastard Minato couldn't have killed her during the war. ''It still doesn't add up, my mom died after the war ended so there you go. That fucker Minato murdered her in cold-blood.''

''No he didn't Kurotsuchi. That's what Onoki wants you to think and he hid the truth from you.'' Mako said.

''What truth? That fucker killed my mom in cold-blood that's all I need to know and I was kissing and sleeping in the same bed as his fucking son.'' Kurotsuchi spat in disgust. She felt violated giving her heart to Naruto.

''Stop saying that and listen because what I'm going to say right now will make you realize that the death of your mother isn't Minato-sensei's fault.'' Mako said.

Kurotsuchi decided not to argue with the current Hokage and thought it was best to listen to her, for now at least. ''Alright then, tell me the so-called truth then if you know so much.''

Mako nodded, glad that her student was finally going to listen to her. ''Now, I bet that growing up Onoki put it into your head that Minato-sensei just killed your mother after the war intentionally but what that old man says is not true whatsoever.''

Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes at her sensei and motioned for her to go on.

''A week before Naruto was born, Minato-sensei and Onoki agreed to meet at the Kannabi bridge in Kusagakure with the intentions of ceasing hostilities between Iwa and Konoha completely. However, Onoki had the intentions of trying to get Minato-sensei killed and a group of Iwa ninja ambushed the Hokage. Onoki then fled to leave Minato-sensei for dead but he was able to fend off the ambush easily.''

Kurotsuchi lifted her head up and looked at the Hokage, what she was hearing was getting to her and was making a lot of sense unlike what her grandfather told her as a kid. ''Okay, what next?''

''There was only one Iwa kunoichi in the group, and that kunoichi was your mother. Minato-sensei killed the others but she was the last one standing and Minato-sensei begged her to go home but she refused. Her determination to kill the fourth Hokage got her killed. No matter what Onoki tells you and how much he blames the Yellow Flash for your mother's death you need to realize that it was her fault. She got herself killed because she was too hard-headed to retreat and live her life with you. It was self-defense and completely justified so stop hating the fourth Hokage for something he could've easily avoid doing had your mother left.'' Mako explained.

''I-is that true?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

Mako nodded and reached into her pocket and took out what looked like a piece of a news article.

Handing it to Kurotsuchi, the Iwa woman takes it and opens the paper and begins skimming through the small article which included a picture of Minato as well as her grandfather right next to each other.

* * *

 **ONOKI, THIRD TSUCHIKAGE ATTEMPTS TO AMBUSH LORD FOURTH**

 _In the recent attempts to completely cease hostilities between Iwa and Konoha, Minato Namikaze, our Hokage had agreed to meet with the Tsuchikage Onoki at the Kannabi Bridge in Kusa yesterday but we have received word from the Hokage himself that he was ambushed by several dozen Iwa shinobi while the Tsuchikage fled the scene to leave him for dead. Luckily, our Hokage was able to defeat the Iwa forces and when asked about the incident this is what the Hokage had to say._

 _''It is a clear sign of continued aggression on Iwa's part but this will not deter any more attempts at ceasing hostilities between our villages. From now on we will have to take more aggressive methods of peace with Iwa.''_

 _What Lord fourth's decision on how to deal with Iwa following this incident remains anonymous._

* * *

After reading the article Kurotsuchi felt all her anger and hatred towards the fourth Hokage begin to slowly subside as she had just read the truth about how her mother was killed. All these years she thought that the fourth killed her mother in cold-blood just like her grandfather had always told her. She always believed it but the reality of it was that Minato didn't kill her because he wanted to, he did it out of self-defense on part of her mother's aggression and here she was thinking about breaking up with Naruto over the actions of the Yellow Flash.

''So..it's my mom's own stubbornness and gramp's lies that got her killed.'' Kurotsuchi plainly said.

That's right. Minato-sensei begged her to go back to Iwa and care for her family but her determination to kill him led to her demise. You may have grown up learning that he was a cold-blooded killer but he was the kind who wanted everlasting piece between our nations. He looked very traumatized by killing her when I saw him that day. So in the end, if you're looking for someone to blame blame your mother's stubbornness if not your grandfather's stupidity. If he had just went with the plan your mother would still be alive and if not, had your mother listened to Minato-sensei she'd still be alive.'' Mako said in a very serious manner.

''But..what about Naruto?'' Kurotsuchi was still confused about what she would do about her relationship with Naruto despite him having nothing to do with her mother's death.

''Naruto does not in anyway resemble his father Kurotsuchi. Appearance-wise he does but personality-wise he takes after his mother. Treat Naruto like he is his own person like you've done since you first moved here ten years ago because Naruto took an instant liking to you when you first met him at Ichiraku ramen.''

Kurotsuchi almost gasped at that memory when she first met Naruto at Ichiraku ramen and almost smiled at it. She then thought about all the good times they shared when they were kids from them eating together, training together, and even picking on each other. She felt the urge to punch herself square in the face for thinking of leaving Naruto for something that was really both her grandpa and mother's fault and she remembered an hour earlier when she talked to him with such killer intent. Realizing that if Mako hadn't come to her now she would've left the village and head back to Iwa on her own, hell she probably would've killed Naruto herself but she was able to control her rage to some extent.

Mako saw the sadness and rage leave Kurotsuchi's eyes and was glad that the Iwa woman had taken in the truth for what it really is. ''Kurotsuchi, I'm truly sorry for your mother's loss and I know Minato-sensei would apologize to you and beg your forgiveness if he were still alive today.''

''You had nothing to do with it senpai, it's fine. You're right, it was both her and my grandpa's fault. That old idiot..'' Kurotsuchi said wiping away the last of her tears. When the Kage summit comes around she had to have a little talk with that old coot.

Mako wrapped her arms around Kurotsuchi and the two share a hug, a hug between two sisters.

''It was never Minato-sensei's intention to kill her. You know that.''

''I know..I just..I just wish I could've known my mom and... I wish Naruto was able to know his dad.'' Kurotsuchi admitted.

The two kunoichi separate and the tension in the air from Kurotsuchi's anger was taken away by her mentor, her sensei, her Hokage, and most importantly, her sister.

''The last thing I want to say Kurotsuchi is when you become Tsuchikage which is better? You still holding on to your hatred of Minato-sensei or that you let it go now that you know the truth? I'm glad to have had this talk with you so maybe you should go see Naruto okay?'' Mako said before heading back to the village leaving Kurotsuchi alone at the pond.

Now that she was left alone, the Iwa woman took a moment to think on how she would approach Naruto when she returned to her home. The amount of killer intent and the amount of hate in her voice when she told him to stay away from her made her cringe.

 _''How can I say something like that to him? I should've asked questions first before acting out on my emotions. I hope he isn't upset with me.'_ She thought to herself in disgust before walking back to the village.

 **-Naruto & Kurotsuchi's apartment-**

''Naruto, I'm sorry about Kurotsuchi saying that to you, but you gotta give her space bro. I'm sure she'll come around and I know she could never bring herself to hate you no matter what the situation is. That I believe.'' Genma said comforting his best friend following the moment with Kurotsuchi tell him to stay the hell away from her.

''I..I don't know Genma, she seemed genuinely angered and I know you sensed the killer intent from her too. It felt like she really did want to kill me on the spot.'' Naruto said, slouched over.

''Yeah, I sensed her intent too and how strong it was but if she really was pissed and hateful towards you, why didn't she do anything about it the second senpai told us Minato-sama was your dad? Because she loves you Naruto and she loves you that much.'' Genma explained before getting up to leave. ''Don't think such things because I'm sure senpai is talking to her as we speak so pray she forgets all this and everything will be fine between you two. I'll see you tomorrow man.''

The brown-haired Jonin then left the apartment leaving his blonde friend alone to think about the recent events.

Naruto looked at his friend and watched him leave the apartment. He knew Genma was right and despite all the killer intent and rage in her voice Naruto did see that she was hurting a bit from the tone of her voice. _''You're right Genma, maybe I should go look for her.''_ Thought the blonde before getting up and walking to the front door. Opening it, he was about to rush out when he was suddenly greeted by Kurotsuchi standing at the doorway with her katana in hand.

''K-Kurotsuchi..'' Naruto said in an almost whisper-like voice. He felt like he didn't have anything to say. However, he sensed a strong feeling of misery emanating from her. Kurotsuchi just continued to stare at the ground as if she was in some trance.

''I'm, I..I understand if you hate me for what my dad did..I deserve it and if it makes you happy. You can kill me right now to avenge your mother. I mean..an eye for an eye right? You lost the mother you never got to meet now you can make my dad lose the son he never got to meet.'' Naruto said holding his arms out to show Kurotsuchi that he won't fight back should she decide to kill him where he stands.

Naruto couldn't see her facial expression since her head was drooped, but Kurotsuchi's eyes went wide when she heard that he wanted her to kill him.

Seeing Kurotsuchi's continued silence Naruto decided to provoke her. ''I'm serious, if there has to be vengeance then kill me. Please.'' The blonde pleaded.

Kurotsuchi winced at those words. Was he truly serious about her killing him? He couldn't be serious.

The two stood there in complete silence and seeing Kurotsuchi not taking the offer Naruto tried to reach for her hand to stab himself in the heart with her sword.

''Idiot..'' Kurotsuchi said in a low voice.

The sound of her voice caught Naruto off guard but what Kurotsuchi did next surprised him given the current tension and situation involving her mother and his father.

Kurotsuchi lifts her head up and places a hand on Naruto's cheek and locked her lips with his. The kiss was very surprising to Naruto but after a few seconds he returned it and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

After a few seconds the two separated and they looked into each other's eyes.

''Kurotsuchi...I'm sorry.'' Naruto said apologetically.

''For what Naruto?'' Asked Kurotsuchi.

''For..everything my dad did...he's the reason you grew up without a..''

Naruto was cut off when Kurotsuchi planted her lips against his again for a few seconds before pulling away.

''Don't be sorry for something you had no control over Naruto, senpai told me the whole story...as..as a matter of fact, it wasn't even your father's fault.'' Kurotsuchi admitted.

Naruto's eye widened, ''It, it wasn't?''

Kurotsuchi turned to look away. ''I..here, senpai gave me this when she found me.'' She then reaches into her pocket and takes out the article Mako had given her and handed it to Naruto and the blonde took it from her and read the contents.

Naruto didn't know what he was supposed to feel after reading his father wasn't the so-called murderer he was made out to be by Kurostuchi when they were kids. Should he feel relieved that he only did it all in self-defense? Still, the life of Kurotsuchi's mother was lost.

''Still though...I'm sorry all this had to happen those years ago..'' Naruto was about to look away only for Kurotsuchi to place a hand on his cheek and turned his head back so they were looking at each other again.

''Naruto, stop saying you're sorry because I should be the one who is sorry. I never should've said that to you back in senpai's office, the reason I said it was because I didn't ask questions first and instead acted on my emotions without thinking. I'm the one at fault here.'' Kurotsuchi explained before hugging Naruto and resting her head on his shoulder. ''I'm sorry Naruto-kun.''

Naruto ran his hand through her black hair and rested his chin on her head. ''It's okay Kurotsuchi-chan, sometimes it's necessary to let your emotions out even if you end up saying things you don't mean. I love you Kurotsuchi.'' He cooed into her ear.

Kurotsuchi smiled tenderly at hearing those words even after the incident at the Hokage's office. ''I love you too, Naruto.''

The young couple stood there in the kitchen hugging. They've come a long way from where they began and some misunderstanding about the truth of Kurotsuchi's mother's death from the Yellow Flash was something that even they wouldn't let tear them apart and there was a reason why. They both felt the vibe between them as kids was very strong, then that small vibe turned into a friendship then that friendship turned into a bond and that bond will never be broken and their love will never get lost no matter what obstacles came their way. From now on, they'll remember the other's lost loved one even when they're gone.

 **-Konohagakure Main Gate, several days later-**

As the morning sun rises over Konohagakure, the shining light slowly lights up the dark outskirts of the village as a foot walks past the camera. The camera slowly pans up and we see a man about six feet tall who appeared to be at least twenty-eight years old. His attire consisted of a black trench coat with the sleeves rolled up to his forearm. He had a ninjato strapped to his back left side and another one strapped to his waist under his coat and wore gray cargo pants. He had medium-length jet black hair and on his forehead he wore a simple black hachimaki and under his coat he wore a plain white t-shirt and on his hands were two fingerless gloves. He stops at the entrance of the gate and takes out a letter that a wolf summon had given him a few nights ago.

 ** _Dear Kenji,_**

 ** _Hey Kenji-kun, how have you been the past nine years? I hope you're doing okay where ever you are. Even though you're probably not in any of the great villages right now but I'm sure you've heard about this new organization that has been terrorizing the villages these past few weeks. These guys are called the Shinsengumi and just not too long ago they had managed to infiltrate our village and bomb the Hokage's tower. If you didn't know, Lord Hiruzen had passed the title of fifth Hokage to Lady Tsunade but with the aforementioned bombing Lady Tsunade had to leave office and they chose the sixth Hokage..._**

 ** _How would you feel Kenji..if I wrote that I'm the sixth Hokage? How would you feel about your arch-rival whom you wanted to surpass for a long time bear the title of Kage? Kenji-kun..the other guys from our class don't know that you're gone except Rin_** ** _and we've been wondering where you went ever since you left. You never even told her why you left without saying goodbye. However, I know exactly why you left Kenji and it broke my heart that even despite the guilt you may have felt it still broke my heart to not get a goodbye from you. I miss sparring with you, I miss betting with you, I miss hanging out. I had a lot more fun doing those things with you more so than with Kurenai, Yugao, Anko, or even Rin. Kenji, please come back home because world peace is threatened by this new enemy and given the current situation we are in I hope you return home because not only do Yugao and Rin miss you, I really miss you too and I hope you can test my team and see if they're ready to fight in a real war._**

 ** _-Mako Uchiha, AKA Mako-chan_**

 ** _P.S.: If you're wondering no, I'm not mad at you and I never was for what happened because it wasn't your fault and it would make me happy to be able to see you again because during times like these, I really need you more than ever._**

Putting the letter away the revealed Kenji Kasugano enters the village and walking past the sleeping guards Kotetsu and Izumo he looks at them with amusement.

''Well it's nice to see those two still sleep just like at the academy.'' He said before looking at the Hokage's monument in the distance and saw that they had added Mako's face to it. ''So, Mako really is the Hokage now? I expected nothing less from my arch-rival.''

We then get a clearer view of his face as it focuses on his eyes and we see that his left one is brown but his right eye was onyx colored like an Uchiha. He closes his eyes and a second later he opens them and we see that his right eye now had a sharingan in it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow! Looks like we have a character mentioned in a previous episode finally makes his debut appearance! If you guys know who it is then I'm sure you're excited to see him in future episodes as more on his relationship with Mako as her arch-rival. Anyway, I hope this episode was good to all my faithful readers and a mini-filler episode will follow in the weekend so look forward to that as we explore the night a young Naruto meets someone who looks over him in the woods. This is PFC Rice Man, have a good night. :)


	31. Filler: Naruto's First Friend

**A/N:** Hey guys it's Rice Man here and I just wanted to say sorry for the late filler since I said I'd upload it sometime before or during Christmas day but my freaking sister asked for the laptop and now she doesn't want to give it back because she's a worry wart. Anyway, here is the filler I wanted to put up so think of this as another late Christmas gift to you, my loyal and awesome readers. This filler episode is my interpretation of episode 480 in Shippuden. Also let's try to break 500 faves and follows :). And the readers that have asked me how Mako looks like just look at the cover art for this fic.

* * *

Filler episode: Naruto's First Friend

 **-Konohagakure no Sato, 15 years ago-**

It's a sunny late morning in Konoha's shopping district where all the famous restaurants of the village were. The crowd consisted of various people from adults, elderly, and children of the new generation walking about. One person stood up from the crowd. He was a child about five years old with spiky, blonde hair, bright, blue eyes and whisker-like birthmarks. He was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt over a green long-sleeved shirt. Had brown shorts and blue ninja sandals.

This child is Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the most powerful of the tailed-beasts.

It was an average day for the orphaned blonde boy as he walked throughout the village trying to find a place that would give him food. Right now he was casually walking with his hands in his pockets looking down at the ground with a sad look in his eyes.

As he continued walking a ball rolled up to him and gently touched his feet. Looking in the direction from where the ball came Naruto smiled and bent down to pick the ball up. It was rare to see the sad, orphaned boy smiling. He grabs the ball and looks at another child in front of him who he knew the ball belonged too.

''Hey! Can I play with you?'' Asked the blonde boy.

Before the other child could give their answer a grown-up who Naruto assumed to be the girl's mother stepped in front of her with her arm held protectively in front of the girl.

''Stay away from my daughter you demon.'' The woman said with great disgust in her voice before kneeling down so she was face-to-face with her daughter. ''Honey, don't play with that thing okay? Let's go home.'' She then took her daughter's hand and dragged her away from Naruto.

Naruto, hearing the mean words the woman said to him sighed and dropped the ball and looked all around him. Just like before, he saw that they were all looking at him with angry and disgusted faces. He looked at each and everyone of them before walking off knowing that these people did not want him there.

Naruto continued walking until he heard someone shout in joy.

''Oh man! This ramen is great!'' A voice shouted out.

Naruto looked in the direction from where the voice came and saw a single person sitting in a ramen stand and he heard the person voraciously slurp up the delicious noodles. He then looks upward and reads the sign to the place that read; **''Ichiraku Ramen''**

The blonde boy then reaches into the pocket of his shorts and takes out money. Over 500 Ryu left in his mailbox from an unknown sender. Naruto knew the people in this village didn't like him, but he always wondered who was sending him money everyday and he would receive over 500 Ryu per day.

Naruto looked at the money for second before turning his gaze to the ramen stand. Hearing his stomach growl he decided to head out into the woods to catch his own meal since the ramen owner was most likely not going to give him food. He then dashes towards the village's main gate and as he did that he ran past a boy his age with shoulder-length brown hair who had a senbon in his mouth.

The boy with the senbon in his mouth watched Naruto run by him and looked at him with curiosity. ''What a strange boy.'' The revealed five-year old Genma said to himself.

As Genma watched Naruto disappear into the crowd he overheard several Chunin talking behind him.

''Hey man, did you hear the rumors?'' One of the Chunin asked.

''Yeah, I heard that Minato-sama and Lady Kushina died because of that thing. We might as well kill it before it is unleashed again.'' Another said in pure rage.

Genma winced at how cruel these two Chunin were being. _''What did that boy even do to make these guys talk so bad about him?''_ Thinking nothing more of it, Genma then continues walking the other way back home.

 **-Forests outside of Konoha-**

 _''I can do it, I can do it!"_ Naruto thought as he continued to leap from rock to rock in the forests outside of the village. He hops over the rocks with great skill before taking several pebbles and chucks them at wooden targets he had set up throughout the forest.

With excellent precision he manages to hit the targets' bull's-eyes much to his delight. Taking his last rock he hurls it with enough power that he actually broke the target he was aiming at completely in half.

He then halts his hopping by landing on a tree branch to catch his breath. Wiping the sweat off his forehead Naruto looks at the broken target and smiles in joy at his accomplishment.

Just then, he hears something crack from underneath him. It was too late as Naruto lets out a cry as he tumbles to the ground with a hard thud.

Rubbing his sore butt Naruto looks up and spots something that makes him sport what would become his signature grin. All around him he saw some apple trees, some trees with peaches on them and several edible mushroom sprouting from the ground.

''Wow! So much food!'' Exclaimed the happy blonde boy as he gets up to pick the fruits and mushrooms.

After gathering the peaches, apples, and mushrooms Naruto is now seen sitting by the stream with an improvised fishing pole in hand. He hums happily to himself and soon he feels something give a tug. The sudden feeling of jerking forward prompted Naruto to give a mighty tug and after struggling for a few seconds manages to pull in his catch. Four freshly caught catfish on a hook he had made himself that had multiple points on it.

''Oh wow this is awesome! Four fish in one catch I'm having a feast tonight!'' Naruto said happily as he scoops the fish up.

The boy then heads off into the forest just as the sun begins to set to enjoy his dinner.

 _Later that evening.._

After getting a fire started and placing his fruits and mushrooms in a small bowl he found as well as placing his fish over the fire Naruto is now seen enjoying one of his cooked catfishes. It was the first time had cooked his own meal so it made sense for the boy to bite vigorously into his fish early to taste his very own cooking. Just before he takes another bite a figure appears as if from nowhere next to him and sniffs his catfish.

The sound of someone sniffing his food made him jump back in surprise.

''What the?!'' Naruto screamed in surprise as he held his hand over his rapidly beating heart. After his heart slowed down he looked at the stranger. ''Who..who are you?''

The person was a girl, about thirteen years old. She had long, untamed raven-black colored hair that fell past her shoulders with long, parted bangs that framed both sides of her face with a medium-length one in between her eyes. She dawned a black, short-sleeved T-shirt, gray shorts with fishnet tights, had a kunai holster strapped to her left leg and a wakizashi on the other and wore a Konoha bandanna around her head. Lastly her eyes were black. Simply put, she was very pretty.

The two stared at each other and almost on cue they both tilted their heads, the girl to her right and Naruto tilting his head to the left.

The girl continued to stare at Naruto before smiling tenderly at him which was something no one had ever given him. ''Who am I? I'm just some random girl who happens to be passing through.'' She said before looking at the fire where Naruto's other fish and fruits were cooking. She then turned her gaze back to Naruto and the two stared each other in the eyes once more for a few minutes before the girl's stomach gave out an amazingly loud growl.

The girl blushed at the sound of her stomach growling before Naruto began to laugh. The black-haired girl then began to laugh with Naruto and the blonde boy took a fish roasting atop the fire and handed it to the girl.

''Here you go, have some of this fish I caught.'' The blonde boy said giving the girl a tender smile of his own.

Seeing the fish in front of her, the girl gives Naruto another gentle smile. ''Oh, thank you.'' She then takes it from the blonde boy and inspects it. ''It looks really tasty.''

''Of course it's gonna be tasty ya know? I caught it and cooked it!" The blonde declared confidently.

The girl raises her eyebrow at Naruto and smirks at him.''Is that so? Alright let me give it a taste then.'' The girl then takes a bite out of the fish as Naruto watches on. ''Ooh, hot! so hot!"

The two of them would shares meals, stories, and laugh together for the next few hours as the night went on.

After finishing the fish the two of them were now sitting by the fire admiring the beautiful night sky and the quiet scenery of the lush forest.

''So what did you do today? Before you came out here far away from the village?'' The girl asked.

Naruto's first response was a long sigh and rested his head on his knees. Seeing the sad look in his face the girl decided to speak for him.

''Let me guess, you woke up, showered, went for a walk across the whole village looking for another boy or girl your age to play with but their parents wouldn't let their kid play with you. Then you tried to find a place that would give you food. Am I right or am I right?'' The girl inquired.

Naruto lifted his head up and looked at the girl as if she was crazy. ''What the, how did you know that?''

The girl smiled at him warmly. ''I know everything, I know your name, you're Naruto Uzumaki. You don't know this but I've known you since the day you were born, actually more like before you were born.''

''Then you must know why those people always give me mean looks or whisper bad things about me whenever they see me.'' Naruto said and the girl nods in response.

''I do know why, but I'm afraid you won't find out for a long time Naruto. Just let me say this to you. Don't ever let any mean thing those people say about you get you down you understand me? They say those hateful things for one reason and that is you are a good kid with a bright future ahead of you, but most of all, they're jealous because you're a hero but they don't see how you are. I watched you in the forest earlier practicing throwing rocks at targets and your skills at hopping from tree branch to tree branch is some of the best I've seen and you're quite a nimble kid. To me that shows you are a dedicated and hard working person Naruto. Whenever you see these people talk bad about you just use what they say as something to push you forward to your goal. Prove those villagers wrong. Show them that you're not a horrible person and win over their acknowledgement.''

Naruto smiled at the girl's words of kindness and encouragement which like the smile she gave him earlier was something he had never seen anyone give him. Then his smile turned into a frown. ''But, I have a question.''

''Hm? What would it be Naruto?'' Asked the girl.

''Why are you acting so nice to me? I mean look at me, they say I'm a monster.'' Naruto said almost crying.

The girl gave out a giggle. ''Never mind what they say. Do you know what I see Naruto?'' She then reaches for the boy and goes to poke his eyes and Naruto immediately closed them in response just as her fingers made contact with him.

''I see...two eyes like mine.'' She then playfully pinches his nose.

''A nose.''

She then moves on to fiddle with his ears. ''And two ears and let's see...what else?''

Naruto looked at his hands and held them in front of the girl to show them to her. ''Two hands?''

''Yep, that's right.'' Said the girl putting her palms against Naruto's. ''Now close your eyes Naruto and put your hand on your chest and tell me what you feel?''

Naruto did was he told and placed a palm on his chest and he felt a rhythmic thumping. ''My heart.''

''Come here.'' She takes Naruto's head and gently places it on her chest and Naruto listened intently to her beating heart.

Naruto giggled. ''Your heart.''

''See? We're exactly the same Naruto, we're all human but the villagers just can't see that.'' The girl then embraces Naruto and the two sit there in silence.

The blonde boy looked up into the sky too. The pitch black sky was lit save for a massive cluster of stars in the center of their view.

''It looks so nice. It's the first starry night I've seen in a few weeks.'' Said the boy.

The two of them stared in amazement at the night sky for a brief moment in silence until the girl spoke up.

''You know Naruto, the world is such a big place and even though everyone in the village seem the hate you, don't worry about that because there are a few people at home who do love you. You'll get to meet them someday. Like I said earlier, I am one of them and it's been that way since before you were born. The group of stars in the sky right now can symbolize everyone who hate you in the village. Think of it this way, in this group of stars, or people let's say there will be one person who will cherish you and love you as well as protect you from the bad people, say for example that bigger star in the middle, that's me. I love you the most compared to the others.'' The girl said pointing into the sky.

''Are you sure? Everywhere I go, people always look at me in a very mean way. It's kind of like they want to hurt me badly.'' The boy said, then he remembered that the girl said she loves him. ''Wait, you said you are someone loves me. How much do I mean to you?'' He asked.

The girl simply smiled and leaned in and gave Naruto a small kiss on his forehead which caught the boy by surprise. The feeling of her lips on his forehead made him blush from how soft they were.

Pulling her head back she then smiled tenderly at him and poked him on the chest. ''Does that answer your question?''

Naruto was still blushing and it appeared he was in a daze at being kissed by such a pretty girl.

''What's wrong Naruto? You're all red in the face? Do you have a fever?'' The girl asked pretending she didn't know why he was blushing like mad but in reality she knew why.

''...You're really pretty.'' Naruto said in a dreamy tone, still blushing like crazy.

The girl giggled at the boy's compliment. ''Oh Naruto, you're so cute you know that? Judging by the blushing let me guess, do you..have a crush on me?'' She asked in a teasing tone.

''W-what?! What are you talking about I have no crush! Haha..'' Naruto said with his hands held up defensively in front of him.

Seeing his shyness and nervousness she smiles tenderly at the boy and grabs his nose in between her index and middle finger. ''Aw, does wittle Nawuto have a cwush on me?'' She cooed playfully to the boy.

Naruto was reduced to a stuttering blushing mess as the girl continued to pinch his nose and the next thing she did to him was grab both his cheeks and pulled and push them in playfully making the boy groan.

''Aaaagh, stop it!'' He said.

''You'll have to make me stop Naruto.'' The girl then took her hands and began to tickle Naruto as hard as she could on his sides.

''Oh gosh, stop that tickles! I'm very ticklish!" The boy got out between laughs.

The mystery girl wouldn't listen to Naruto and instead increased her efforts in tickling the blonde boy to the point where he was laughing hysterically. Naruto then decided to try and counter-attack against the girl's onslaught and he reached his own hands out and began to poke the girl on the sides and to his success the girl jerked while at the same time stopped her tickling onslaught.

''Oh, you found my weakness Naruto, I'm quite ticklish too.'' The girl said and Naruto pounced on her and began to tickle her as hard as she tickled him.

''Hey stop tickling me! Agh!'' Naruto cried out as the girl was merciless in her assault.

''How does that feel Naruto? Try to tickle me I'll tickle you back twice as hard!'' Declared the girl as she applied more force onto his sides to the point where Naruto was laughing uncontrollably.

After tickling Naruto for a good ten minutes, the girl decided that the blonde boy had enough and she stops her attack. She then hears Naruto yawn and looks to see the boy rub his eyes showing that he was sleepy.

''Oh, is someone sleepy?'' The girl asked teasingly.

''Y-yeah. Can you take me home?'' Naruto asked and he got a nod in response.

''Of course I'll take you home.'' The girl then uses a minor water jutsu to put the campfire out and picks up the boy and she walks through the woods headed back to the village to put the boy to bed.

 **-Naruto's Apartment-**

After walking for over half an hour back to the village our mystery girl opens the door to Naruto's apartment and walks in and heading into the bedroom she gently sets the boy down on his bed and to her surprise he was still awake.

''You're still awake Naruto? I thought you fell asleep considering that you were quiet the whole time.'' Said the girl.

''Hey.'' The boy called out.

''Yes? What is it Naruto?''

Sitting up, the blonde boy blushed and began twiddling his fingers. ''Uh..um..what's your name?''

The girl just let out a giggle. ''You'll find out one day Naruto, if you remember me about nine years from now that is.'' She said pinching his cheek.

''What? So..I'll never ever see you again? I like being around you because you're my first friend!" The boy shouted.

''Naruto, I'l always be watching okay? If you ever feel like someone is with you when you're alone just know that it's me okay? I'll see you next time dobe.'' The girl said and before she left the room she gave Naruto a good night kiss on his cheek making the boy blush redder than Kushina's hair.

Despite the feeling of possibly never seeing this girl again Naruto's signature foxy grin framed his face. ''Alright then, if we ever meet again I'll be the best ninja you'd ever seen!'' Declared the boy in a very confident tone.

''Oh I bet you will.'' The girl giggled.

Exiting the room the girl walks out of his apartment and once she walks outside she is greeted by two males.

''So, how's he doing Mako-chan?'' The revealed Shisui Uchiha questioned.

''Yeah! I want to know how the son of Minato-sensei is doing but you never let any of your friends in on the fun! He needs big brother Kenji in his life! I would try to get Kakashi in on this but that one-eyed jerk doesn't give a crap! Hell, Rin wants to spend time with Naruto too Mako!'' The boy next to Shisui, being Kenji Kasugano yelled.

''Sssshhhh!" Mako placed a hand on Kenji's mouth but her best friend continued to try and speak albeit muffled. ''Quiet Kenji. Honestly I could care less of what Kakashi does or thinks but I understand Rin and her desire to play with Naruto.''

Kenji just groaned in annoyance and moved Mako's hand away from his mouth. ''Fine fine, now tell us Mako, how's the little man doing?''

''Firstly, Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei wanted me to be the one watching over Naruto after he came out of the womb and since this is coming from them, I need to honor their request by myself. Secondly, he's doing just fine. I had a late night dinner with him in the woods outside of the village and he was training himself.''

''Hm, sounds like a swell time. So who does he take after?'' Shisui asked.

''Quite obviously he takes after his dad appearance-wise but I can see Kushina-sensei's face and personality.'' Mako answered. She turns around and takes out 500 Ryo and places it in Naruto's mailbox. ''Alright, now that he's in bed I guess we should all head home.''

''Oh yeah, if my parents ever found out I was hanging out this late at night they'd kill me, especially my mom since she was trained by a member of the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist. So smell ya later.'' Kenji bid his fellow Chunin farewell before hopping across the rooftops.

''So, that explains why she was so psychotic sometimes..'' Shisui said watching Kenji leave before turning his attention to Mako. ''Shall we head home?'' He asked holding out his hand.

Mako smiles at him and accepts his offer. ''Of course Shisui-kun, we got a long day tomorrow with helping at the academy.'' Mako said and the two Uchiha then head back home to the Uchiha compound hand in hand as we see Mako rest her head on Shisui's shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that does it for this filler folks. The next chapter will be one about Kenji's return after being away from the village for nine years and in that episode we'll see the reason why he left without saying goodbye to his best friend Mako and his teammates Kakashi and Rin. The sole purpose of this filler was to provide an insight on Naruto's childhood in my own way when it comes to his and Mako's relationship. For the guy wondering what the age difference between Mako and Naruto is they are eight years apart and the same goes for other Jonin like Kurenai, Yugao, and so on. I'll try to get the next chapter up this weekend so if you have any questions regarding this story don't be afraid to ask me via PM! Also, for the guest reviews who ask me questions I much prefer if you made an account so I can answer whatever question you have directly. Don't forget to fave, follow, and review. :)


	32. Just Like Old Times

Episode thirty-two: Just Like Old Times

''Is everything okay between you two? I hope me telling you guys about Minato being Naruto's father didn't drive a permanent wedge between the both of you.'' Mako said hoping their relationship was still going.

It had been several days since she had seen the young couple and she was getting worried about their well-being and she was about to ask Genma to go and tell them she wanted to see them to see how things were but thankfully the two had arrived at the office before the brown-haired Jonin could get his teammates.

''It's..it's okay senpai, it doesn't matter because I can't hate Naruto for the actions of a dead man. They're not the same person. Naruto didn't kill one-thousand Iwa shinobi or kill my mother. I realize that Naruto Uzumaki is his own person and shouldn't be blamed for Minato's actions.'' Kurotsuchi said, still feeling like shit for wanting to leave Naruto for the things his father did but thanks to some talk from Mako at the pond Kurotsuchi knew that letting the so-called wrong doings of Minato and the lies of Onoki be the reason she broke up with him was incredibly childish and downright stupid.

Naruto held Kurotsuchi's hand tighter and the sudden pressure made the Iwa woman look at the blonde and saw that he didn't feel any malice of her thinking of leaving him. She saw that he had a look of sincerity in her eyes and knew that her initial reaction was a normal one and she shouldn't be ashamed of it now that she was told the truth.

''I would've felt the same way too Kurotsuchi, I'm sure anyone in the same boat as us would but pain like that is all so worth it when you're with the right person.'' Said the blonde earning a nod from Kurotsuchi.

Genma smiled to himself at the notion of these two overcoming the pain of the news they received the night before. He too was in a somewhat similar situation when his father was permanently paralyzed thanks to getting into a battle with Kiri shinobi during the last war and how he had to be helped wherever he went but Genma never held any ill feelings towards the Hidden Mist. It was war and sometimes people will either end up dead or disfigured for life.

The three members of team eleven all looked at each other with smiles and seeing those smiles made the Hokage smile as well.

''Alright you three, as you know with me being Hokage now I actually won't be able to go out on missions with you anymore because before the council was disbanded they state that Hokage shall remain in the village for their safety unless they have to attend something like a Kage summit but you know what you guys? Screw the rules because even as Hokage I will still be out in the field with you three and the other shinobi on the battlefield. Anyway, I'm getting a bit off topic here. I called you here because in the case of when I have to do Hokage business I've decided to have my best friend lead you guys when I'm not around.'' Said the Hokage.

''Best friend? You mean like Yugao-senpai? Kurenai-senpai, or Anko?'' Naruto questioned.

''Wait, how often will we see you senpai? Our team is nothing without you to lead us.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''I second that notion, there's no other kunoichi in the village we'd want as our team leader except you.'' Genma chipped in his two cents.

Mako let out a giggle, she knew that without her her team wouldn't be the same as it was when they were younger. ''Relax you guys, it's not like we'll never be on missions again or be able to hang out you know. I'll drop in every day to see you guys, now for the best friend whom I've trusted with you guys with isn't Anko, Yugao, or any of the other ladies. Just, go home and rest for the next few days because I'm still waiting on a response from this friend of mine and when they come I'll notify you. Now, I need to visit someone so take care you three.''

Deciding not to question it, the three younger shinobi waved their senpai goodbye and left the office leaving the Hokage by herself. Getting up from behind her desk she exits the office and places a sign that read _''Out On Break''_ on the door and proceeded to leave the tower all together.

 **-Konoha War Memorial-**

After leaving the Hokage's tower Mako had ventured to the west side of the village near the forest where the memorial for fallen Konoha shinobi from all wars was situated and entering the graveyard section she walks up to a particular headstone adorned with flowers and some heart shaped boxes of chocolate. As she approaches the grave we see that she was carrying a bouquet of flowers, specifically white carnations and walks up to the headstone and upon further inspection we see the contents written on the gravestone.

 **Shisui Uchiha**

 **A lover, a friend, a brother**

''Shisui-kun.'' Mako tried her best not to let the tears fall as she gently lowers the carnations onto the grave and she gets on her knees. ''I'm sorry I haven't visited you in a few weeks because so much has happened and I just wanted to let you know our era of peace is currently being threatened by a new enemy. Shisui-kun..how would you feel to know that I've recently become the sixth Hokage? Would you be proud of me? No.. I'm sorry that was a stupid question of course you'd be. I just...I just wish you could've watched me put the hat on at the ceremony.''

Mako looks down at the foot of the grave and saw the picture she had left there several months ago and picked it up and we see that it was a picture of a teenage Shisui and her. We can see that Shisui was giving her a piggy-back ride and Mako saw the sheer joy on her face in the picture while another picture was them kissing on the lips.

 _''I miss you so much...''_ Mako's thoughts were interrupted when she sensed a presence makes it's way into the area.

''Isn't the Hokage supposed to be in the office taking care of paper work?'' A very familiar voice spoke out.

Mako's eyes went wide and she stood up recognizing the voice and turned around and saw a man wearing a black trench coat walking towards her with a bouquet of flowers of his own. His batch being pear blossoms and he also had a picture of him and Shisui when they were teenagers bumping their fists together.

''I knew you'd be here.'' The revealed Kenji said.

''K-Kenji..'' Said Mako as she laid eyes on her long lost best friend. She hadn't seen him in nine years but she understood why he left in the first place. Her already broken heart felt itself mend together as she looked at one of the most beloved people in her life.

They hug.

''Hey Mako, it's been too long. How have you been? I..I got your letter a few days ago.'' Kenji's facial expression changed to one of sadness. Even though the letter clearly stated his best friend and arch-rival was never mad at him he still felt responsible. ''It's my fault he died.''

Mako walked up to her best friend and kissed him on the cheek before giving him a hug. ''Kenji, please stop blaming yourself for his death because I know you didn't cause it.''

Kenji's expression then changed to one of relief. For almost a decade after feeling guilt over Shisui's death he was finally glad to know his best friend since childhood never held any resentment towards him but he knew a few other Jonin from their class of friends blamed him.

''That's not what the others think...it's just..regardless if you were never mad at me Mako I just wanted to say...I'm sorry..'' He said with his head down. His eyes closed in shame.

''Kenji stop.''

''If me and Shisui hadn't gone on that mission he would still be here with us so not only am I sorry for that, I'm sorry for leaving you in the first place.'' He said interrupting her.

Mako separated the hug and looked her best friend in the eyes. ''Why did you come back Kenji?''

Kenji just smiled at her. ''The fact that you wrote in the letter that you were never mad at me is the only thing that convinced me to come back. In all honesty if Rin, Kurenai, Yugao, or even Anko wrote that letter and said you weren't mad I wouldn't believe them so getting it from you is what made me return. Plus I recognize your hand writing. It's really neat and elegant looking.''

''Good, now you shouldn't say sorry or feel bad Kenji. I'm just glad you're back.'' Mako said.

The two then looked back at Shisui's grave.

''I...I miss him so much.'' Mako was now on the verge of crying. ''He..he was my first kiss, my first love...my first everything...if only..if only we could've done something to save him.''

Kenji walked over to Mako and placed his hand on her shoulder. ''You still have me Mako and I was a fool to leave when you were in need but I'm here now and I promise I won't leave like that again.''

Mako looked over her shoulder and smiled at her friend. ''Thanks Kenji-kun, it's just so nice to finally have you back after all these years. Shisui-kun would've busted his ass looking for you.''

''He's still with us.'' Kenji said.

Mako knew what he meant by that and getting up she looks him in the eye and saw that his right one was the same color as Shisui's eyes. He had Shisui's eye in his right socket due to losing one on that fateful day.

''Let me see.''

Kenji knew what she meant and nodding he closes his eyes for a second and opens them and Mako saw that he had Shisui's sharingan in his right eye. More specifically it was a Mangekyo Sharingan, the one Shisui would've had.

''How did you awaken it? I know he didn't.'' Asked the Hokage.

''As you can tell, I lost my right eye in the fight and he gave it to me just before he died and when he passed on I awakened it.'' Kenji answered.

''Did he say anything else?''

He nodded as he reverted his right eye back to it's original dark color. ''He told me...he said that he wanted me to have it because he believed that I can master it's power.''

Mako simply nodded. Even with Shisui gone she knew that he would be watching over her and Kenji.

''I understand. If he was the one who was sent to find you he would've caught up to you easily.'' She said trying to make her best friend smile.

''He was a great tracker so there's no doubt he would've found me. I'm glad I came back because the village hasn't changed at all so I'm feeling pretty nostalgic. Though I am only back just for you, your request, and to see how the village is doing these days as well as help in this upcoming conflict.'' Kenji said smiling.

The two of them spend another half hour at the grave before finally leaving Shisui to be and they both walk through the quiet early morning streets of Konoha. Since it was early morning there weren't many civilians walking so it was the perfect setting to catch up on old times in peace.

''So Kenji, where were you these past years? Lord Hiruzen sent ANBU out every day for a whole year looking for you but they were never able to find a trace of you at all.'' Said Mako as they walk past Ichiraku ramen's.

Kenji let out a small laugh. For being a new Jonin at the time he thought the fact that ANBU agents weren't able to track him was quite hysterical, in the end it did make sense because he made sure no one could find him but then he also had his own question to ask his rival. ''I have my own question for you but first, I was actually traveling around the world as a mercenary and secondly, Mako how in the hell did Jun even find me in the first place?''

Giggling into her gloved hand Mako just shook her head. ''You'll find out later Kenji.'' She said poking him in the side.

''Women..'' Kenji said under his breath. ''You haven't change at all Mako, still playful as you were when you were a child.''

''Only with you and Shisui.'' Mako said pinching his cheek making the man groan in annoyance.

''Man, cut that out.'' Kenji groaned.

Mako complied and let her friend go. ''Oh fine, only because we haven't seen each other in years I'll spare you from my pinching onslaught. Now Kenji, do you remember the reason I wanted you to come back?''

Kenji nodded. ''Yeah, I know. You want me to test your team out to see if they're ready for a real war. Those guys sound like straight savages Mako and what they did to Lady Tsunade did indeed make me boil inside. Have there been any other attacks?''

''Well, aside from attacks do you remember Aoba Yamashiro and Raido Namiashi? They were murdered by them but other than that I don't know and I hope the Mizukage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage are okay but I've heard from the Kazekage Rasa Sabaku that they're fine.''

''Rasa is still Kazekage? So is that old bastard Onoki for Iwa?'' Asked Kenji with an eyebrow raised.

''Yeah, the Raikage is another guy named A and the Mizukage is now Haku, mistress of the Crystal Ice Mirrors.'' Mako said.

''Well, I know a little bit about Haku, is she better than that psycho Yagura at least?'' Kenji questioned.

''Yeah, Kiri has been so much better since Haku took office that they had a dozen Genin teams takes part in my team's Chunin exams. Our relations with Kumo, Kiri, and Suna are very strong but Iwa is stable.''

''That's good to hear though I'm not surprised we don't have positive relations with Iwa. Those Stone assholes will always find reasons to not like us. So anyway, about your team I know you have Naruto so who are the other two?''

''Team Eleven consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, and Genma Shiranui. I couldn't have asked for a better team honestly. The best of this generation.''

''And they deserve to learn from the best from our generation. Wait...did you say Kurotsuchi Kamizuru? You mean that Iwa girl you said befriended Naruto? Isn't she Onoki's granddaughter?' Kenji asked in shock.

''Yeah, I'm sure you remember seeing her when I asked you to watch them at the academy when I went on that mission that day.''

''I see, how is she?''

''She's the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha after me and thanks to my training she has mastered highly advanced earth and water jutsu as well as some fire. Plus, she has her own kekkei genkkai with lava release.'' Mako said.

Kenji simply nodded at her response. ''What about Genma? How is he?''

''Oh, he's a master wind and fire user and that senbon he has in his mouth can be spat with enough force to go clean through a person's skull or even deflect kunai. He's a very formidable shinobi that shouldn't be taken lightly.'' Mako said with a small laugh.

''Good Kami, how about Naruto? How is he compared to Minato-sensei?'' Now Kenji was getting real curious about the son of his own sensei.

Mako smiled tenderly at the thought of her cherished student. ''Well, Naruto, he's probably already surpassed his father. I taught him the rasengan and helped him master kenjutsu to the point where he's probably going to take your head off. I've seen him spar with Yugao and he wins 8 times out of 10 with her but he still can't be me! In addition to that, remember how fast Minato-sensei was?'' Asked Mako.

''Yeah, he was the fastest shinobi ever in any of the five villages' history. He was about a hundred times faster than that muscle head A and Tobirama Senju.'' Kenji replied.

''Yeah, when he left with Master Jiraiya for his five-year training trip that perverted hermit taught Naruto the Flying Thunder God and the way he uses it makes him over ten times faster than Minato-sensei and I wouldn't be surprised he would be hailed as the second Yellow Flash, which personally, he rightfully should be called. Hell I'm pretty sure he knows the rasenshuriken.'' Mako concluded.

The black-haired man placed a finger on his chin and thought about what Mako had just told him about the team he'll be testing. ''So, your team has a kunoichi who masters earth and water and a Tsuchikage prospect, a senbon spitting dude who masters both wind and fire, and the son of Minato-sensei who has mastered the Flying Thunder God, rasengan, and quite possibly has the rasenshuriken in his disposal and is a future Hokage. Kami Mako your team is crazy but you know what? This is gonna be fun.'' Kenji said with a grin. His normal grin would then turn into an evil mixed with a perverted look when he remembered what exactly he wanted to do with Mako right when he came back and they made up. ''Say, Mako?''

''Hm?'' Mako noticed his grin and knew what was coming, she will always remember that evil grin of his.

''We've hadn't had a competition for years and since I'm back now we should have one. What do you say?''

''A competition? Is this another one of your spars? You know I have a winning record of nine-hundred ninety-nine to your zero right?'' Mako said teasingly.

This caused Kenji to twitch. ''THAT'S IT MAKO, ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS LET'S GO.''

The Hokage just looked at her friend with a deadpan expression. ''That's it? You just want to challenge me with that?''

Kenji held his hand out tempting her to play the kid's game with him but decided to give in since it was his first day back. ''Oh, fine then.''

Both held their hands high and got into position to play the game as they take a deep breath.

''ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS..''

''ACTUALLY, let's have a change for once, no rock, paper, scissors, no taijutsu spars, no kenjutsu contests. We're gonna do this.'' Kenji then picked Mako up and ran all the way to the village's main gate and after reaching their destination he sets her down.

''You know I can just walk myself.'' Said the Hokage as she dusts off her vest and fixes her hair. ''So..why did you bring us all the way out here?''

Kenji smirks as he now had his arch-rival right where he wanted her. ''Today Mako, we're gonna have a race and our end line is...there.'' He points at the top of the Hokage monument. ''Up there Guy is waiting for us to cross the finish line and I ran into him while he was doing his weird workouts when I was on my way to the memorial.''

''A race you say? Well this is something new that doesn't involve me beating you to a pulp.'' Mako giggled.

''Yes, a race Mako and a good way to do our one-thousandth challenge!'' Declared Kenji.

Kenji then picked up a pebble and looked at his rival. ''I'm gonna toss this and when it strikes the ground we take off right away got it? Rules are we can only rely on our speed to win this and no jutsus at all got it? I want to enjoy this challenge to the fullest!'' The black-haired man said spinning around before coming to a stop and giving the Hokage a thumbs up.

''Got it.'' Mako said and the two then look up at the top of the Hokage monument.

Kenji then flicks the pebble into the air and the two rivals watch it as it comes down onto the ground and as soon as it hits the ground..

''GO!''

The two older shinobi took off from their starting point at a great speed. They race through the empty streets of Konoha while leaving a large dust cloud behind them as they run and the two come to a big hilly street and they jump into it and the steepness of the street made them run at an even faster pace.

''Woohoo!" Exclaimed Kenji excitedly.

''C'mon Kenji is that all you got?'' Mako screamed at the top of her lungs as the steep hill forced them to run at almost super human speeds as the camera zooms in on their faces.

''Aaaagh!'' Kenji groaned through clenched teeth as the gust of wind was almost too much for him. His face resembling that of a pig with teeth clenched.

Mako on the other hand was screaming in pure joy as this was the most fun she had ever had for years.

The two rivals were left helplessly spinning in the air and before Kenji could recover a ladle was hurled at his head hitting him in the temple.

''Ow! Where the heck did you get those appliances?!'' Asked a confused Kenji clutching his head.

Mako was smiling at her best friend while holding a pan and a meat hammer.

''Oh, from a pile of junk right before we started.'' Said the Uchiha.

Kenji let out a light chuckle before grabbing a wooden spoon from who knows where and tosses it at the Hokage. ''Hey that is not fair! What did I say?!"

''Nice throw!" Mako said before using the frying pan to swat the wooden spoon away and back at Kenji only for Kenji to roundhouse kick the spoon back at Mako and the two of them were tossing and throwing various household objects at one another while they descended to the street below. Among the items tossed were Kenji's two ninjatos and Mako's wakizashi. Mako then decided to use a chidori stream while Kenji fired off a fireball jutsu but their respective attacks missed and they both crashed into the ground kicking up a massive cloud of dust and rocks.

The two shinobi groan in pain as they hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of them and as the dust clears they are seen flailing further towards their goal like rag dolls.

Elsewhere in the village at a dango shop we see Rin Nohara, Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi enjoying themselves a nice breakfast consisting of dango and the four ladies were having a conversation until they noticed a loud noise in the distance.

''What the heck is that?'' Yugao asked.

Just then they spotted the massive dust cloud Mako and Kenji were conjuring and spotted the two rivals heading their way.

''It looks like..'' Rin was about to speak but Mako and Kenji had already jumped over the four of them.

''Hi girls!'' Mako shouted as they landed several feet away from them.

''Long time no see ladies!" Kenji yelled as he and Mako ran off towards the Hokage monument.

The four ladies looked on at the two rivals as they run away and were appalled by what they were seeing

''What the heck is Mako up to?'' Kurenai asked.

''Is that..Kenji?!'' Rin asked.

The scene cuts back to Mako and Kenji and the two then begin hopping over the rooftops before landing back on the street in front of several villagers spooking them in the process.

''Coming through!'' Mako said to the villagers as they make way for the Hokage and her rival.

''Even after being gone for nine years I still know where we're going!" Kenji exclaimed.

The two then come across a building in their path and leap over it without any effort whatsoever and the two were left soaring through the air.

''Incredible! Just what I expect from my rival hahaha!" A very excited Kenji exclaimed.

The great leap they took landed them on top of the Hokage tower and they begin running up the rocky walls before approaching Minato's face.

''Hey Minato-sensei how's it going?'' Kenji and Mako said as they run around his face and soon enough they jump and make their way on top of the Hokage's monument.

Meanwhile, at the finish line we see Might Guy performing one finger push-ups as he awaited the arrival of his colleagues.

''While Lady Hokage and Kenji are battling it out I will fight as well...Huh?'' The green clad Jonin heard some rumbling and looked up to see the massive dust loud kicked up by both his friends and they were speeding in his direction at a very high speed.

Seeing the finish line in sight the two rivals picked up their speed to an even faster level and Guy stood up and waited by the finish line and watched as the rivals came within feet of passing through the line. With the finish line just feet away a slow motion sequence would occur as the two eye the finish line with hungry looks in their eyes and we see that they both pass through the finish line with their chests puffed out at the same time and they speed through it in an amazing dust cloud and gust of wind before coming to a halt.

The dust cloud clears and we see Kenji standing with his fist clenched while Mako was standing with one hand on her hips as they both look at Guy.

''Guy! Who crossed first?!'' Kenji asked, almost shouting his question.

Guy clenched his fists together and a grin plastered his face as he tried to speak but the excitement was killing him. The green clad Jonin began to eye Kenji and the black-haired Jonin smiled and pointed to himself and looked back at Mako.

''The winner is...Mako!'' Guy announced and as soon as Kenji heard that he fell over with a loud thud.

''Agh!" He cried out as he impacted the ground.

Mako smiled at her rival. ''Looks like I win one-thousand to zero! Thanks Kenji, that was a really fun challenge, just like old times.''

Then a bouquet of flowers was held close to her face. ''Hm?''

''Congrats.'' Was all Kenji said looking away and had a pout on his face.

''Oh, this is nothing to be congratulated for Kenji.'' Mako said with her hands held up.

Kenji then moved the bouquet closer to Mako. ''You're the Hokage, congratulations.'' He insisted and Mako gasped at his words. ''Now that you're Hokage I wanted to get our one-thousandth challenge done and over with because with everything going on from you being Hokage and the impending war you probably won't be able to accept my challenges or be with your students anymore. So thank you Lady Hokage.''

Mako smiled tenderly at her best friend and arch-rival and happily accepted the flowers from him.

''Thanks Kenji it means a lot to me but this isn't the last time. We'll always be arch-rivals and that will never change.''

''Hm?''

''Listen Kenji, from the bottom of my heart I love that you'll always be there for me and I know that you always will be through thick and thin. Without you I can't bring this whole village together by myself. On our first day in the academy, the second you saw me you walked up to me and declared yourself as my rival for all eternity and I giggled at that. To be honest I thought that was kind of cute so what kind of arch-rival would I be if we never did challenges again?'' Mako giggled.

Kenji's eyes went wide, when he found out his best friend and arch-rival had taken the title of Hokage he knew that it would be almost impossible for them to have anymore challenges like when they were kids and teenagers but to know that she will always treasure him and their rivalry was something he didn't expect.

The black-haired man grinned at the thought of being rivals with his Hokage. ''You know, you're something else Mako.''

Guy was listening to their conversation the entire time and hearing such words from his two colleagues made him ball his eyes out and he cried uncontrollably.

Mako and Kenji turned around and shook their heads at their colleague's crying but decided to not bother the bushy brows. Mako then remembered what she wanted to give back to Kenji when he returned.

''Kenji, you know when you left you were noted as MIA and for that you're obviously not considered a Konoha shinobi because Lord Hiruzen removed your name from the active list. Right after you left that rainy evening when I went to the main gate to look for you I found this.'' Mako then reached into her back pocket and took something out.

Kenji's eyes widened in realization when he saw what it was.

''Now that you're back Kenji you can get rid of that hachimaki on your forehead and wear this.'' Said Mako.

What she held in front of her was Kenji's Konoha headband that he had left behind when he left Konoha nine years ago and it looked fresh and new. He knew it was his because he saw the kanji for fire written on the cloth part of the headband in his hand writing. Kenji took the headband from his rival and looked at it and saw that the steel looked freshly polished and the cloth brand new. Mako had taken care of it when he was gone.

''So, this is how your wolf summon Jun found me, my scent.'' said Kenji with a smirk.

''Welcome back to Konohagakure no Sato Kenji Kasugano and as the sixth Hokage I would be honored to have you as a shinobi for this village.'' Mako declared.

Kenji just continued smirking as he took his plain black hachimaki off his forehead and wrapped his headband around it and the morning sun light shined off of it gloriously.

''It would be my pleasure Lady Hokage.'' Kenji said and the two rivals bump fists.

The fluffy sight before him made Guy cry his eyes and heart out even louder now and he hugged the two rivals.

''YOSH! THAT'S WHAT A TRUE FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN RIVALS SHOULD BE!"

''Guy let me go!" Kenji and Mako said groaning in annoyance.

Seeing that Guy wouldn't let them go anytime soon the two just gave up in trying to get free of the bowl-haired Jonin.

''So, want to test my team? Speaking of my team I wonder what they're up to?'' Said Mako.

''Yeah, let's see what they got. Third Training Field?'' Kenji said.

''Third Training Field.''

Then a sunset genjutsu appeared behind Guy.

 _"Oh Kami that shit, next time we do a challenge we're getting Anko..."_ Kenji thought.

 _"Every fucking time..."_ Mako thought.

 **-Naruto and Kurotsuchi's apartment, that afternoon-**

''So, what do you want to do Naruto since we have a few days off from senpai?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''Hm, I don't know Kuro-chan. I would take the few days off to rest but I'd much rather train so..do you have anything in mind?'' Naruto said with a finger on his chin.

The pink-eyed girl thought about what they could do for the time being and then a seductive grin plastered her face. As Naruto was about to get up to use the restroom Kurotsuchi pushed him back onto the bed so that he was sitting on it but before he could react Kurotsuchi straddled his lap and began to kiss him on the lips with passion.

The blonde was initially caught off guard from the kiss but he didn't fight back so he did the right thing and returned it with just as much passion making Kurotsuchi moan lightly.

They then broke the kiss and Kurotsuchi moved her face close to Naruto's. ''Well, maybe we can do this for the next few days? What do you say Naruto-kun?'' She purred and the feeling of her breath on his face made the blonde shiver and she trailed her finger across his whisker birthmarks.

''S-sure..'' Naruto said grabbing her by the waist before kissing her and the two engage in a make-out session.

The two young adults then spent their afternoon just enjoying their make out session with the other in that intimate position. Their relationship was almost a few weeks old but they knew that it was too soon for anything sexual so the time will come when they were ready for it but for now they decided that making-out was fine for now.

 **-Dango shop-**

"So Mako, how did you win when we crossed the finish line at the same time?" Kenji asked. Following their challenge he and Mako decided to get some food and so some more catching up.

Mako blushed and scratched the back of her head while giggling nervously. "Oh you see..um...when we had our chests puffed out my breasts passed the line first." She admitted.

Kenji almost choked on his dango. "WHAT?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Here you go readers, just as I've said I released this episode on the weekend and I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter and here's to you all looking forward to the next one which will see Kenji battling it out with Naruto, Kurotsuchi, and Genma. Will they win or be beaten by a more experienced shinobi? Next episode will be posted no later than next weekend. This is PFC Rice Man I hope you all have a great day/night and don't forget to fave, follow, and review. :)


	33. Team Eleven's Final Skill Assessment

**A/N:** Welcome back guys it's Rice Man here with another installment of When Wind Meets Earth. This is one chapter I've been looking forward to doing for a while now and I hope you're all excited to see Team Eleven take on Kenji who happens to be another war veteran alongside Mako and the other Jonin. For those who might be curious about his skills as a shinobi his bio and stats are on my profile or you can just PM and I'll send it to you. Enjoy.

* * *

Episode thirty-three: Team Eleven's Final Skill Assessment

 **[Fluff moment]**

It's been several days since we've seen the return of Mako's best friend and arch-rival Kenji Kasugano and on this particular day was the day he was going to test the members of Team Eleven. The purpose of this was for Kenji to see if Naruto, Kurotsuchi, and Genma were ready to fight in the upcoming war against the extremist group the Shinsengumi who has been terrorizing the five great nations.

The scene shows Naruto and Kurotsuchi's apartment in the late morning and we see the young couple enjoying an early lunch at their table in the kitchen and were discussing what they can do for their last day of their break before Mako would call them again for a mission.

''I wonder if the friend senpai mentioned has arrived yet? I mean, if Yugao, Kurenai, Rin, or Anko won't be leading us I wonder who?'' Kurotsuchi said as she eats her ramen.

''I bet it's Asuma-senpai or even that medic Kimihito Kurusu. I understand that being Hokage keeps senpai away from us and we'll have another elite shinobi lead us but it just isn't the same without her at all.'' Naruto said devouring his ramen.

Kurotsuchi, feeling more eager than she ever had decided to cut their lunch short and noticing that he was so into his ramen she decided to reach for a piece of noodle and proceeded to put it in her mouth and just as she hoped Naruto used his chopstick to pick up some ramen and the piece she had in her mouth was one of those and Naruto went to slurp it all in but unknown to him he was pulling Kurotsuchi closer and closer to him and then..

They locked lips and the feeling of Kurotsuchi's lips against his nade him open his eyes to see pink ones staring right back at him. Then before he could say anything Kurotsuchi then straddled him on the lap.

''You know Naruto-kun, since this is our last day off maybe we can take the free time to get a little frisky and go further.'' She purred seductively into his ear.

This caused Naruto to blush. ''W-w-what do you mean frisky?''

''Admit it Naruto, you think of me in certain ways sometimes don't you? I know I do.'' She cooed into his ear giving it a light nibble. She reached down and began to tinker with his belt trying to loosen it.

''K-Kurotsuchi?!'' Naruto almost screeched in shock at what she was doing and he knew where she was going with this.

The Iwa girl shushed him. ''Don't be so shy Naruto, I'm ready for this so just relax okay?''

Naruto nodded, he understood there was no reason to be shy around his girlfriend so he decided to play along and getting up with her still on his lap he carried her into the bedroom and landed on the bed with him on top of her. Kurotsuchi giggled at how he was displaying dominance as he began to kiss her on the neck before locking his lips furiously with hers and they both moaned loudly at the connection of their lips. Naruto interlocked the fingers of both their hands together in a way that she was pinned to the bed as Kurotsuchi wrapped her legs around his waist.

 **[End fluff moment]**

Then their intimate moment would be interrupted they heard a knock on the door and Kurotsuchi growled in annoyance.

''Now who the fuck could that be?!'' She growled as Naruto got off of her and she went to the door.

''Hello?'' She asked as she opens the door but to her surprise no one was in sight. Peeking her head out she looked left and right and saw that the balcony was completely empty so she tilts her head in confusion and as she goes to close the door she spotted a note taped to the door. Reaching for it she takes it and heads back into their apartment.

''Who was that Kuro-chan?'' Her boyfriend asked.

''It was nobody but this was taped to the door.'' The girl replied handing him the note.

Naruto took the note from his girlfriend who stands right next to him and the two read it.

 **Alright you two, get your asses to the Third Training Field at one this afternoon sharp. We're gonna have some fun today and be prepared because this will be unlike anything you've ever done.**

''This isn't senpai's handwriting so I wonder who it's from.'' Said Kurotsuchi.

Naruto noticed there was more writing on the other side of the note and turning it around he saw something written in Mako's handwriting.

 **Hey Naruto, Kurotsuchi. If you're reading this side of the note then my friend must have already delivered it to you. I'll keep this short and sweet, get to the Third Training Field and wait for me there. Also, bring all your ninja gear. It's time.**

 **-Senpai**

''So, I'm going to go out on a foot here that this letter is from the friend senpai mentioned will test us and looks like we'll be doing just that.'' Naruto said with a grin.

''Hm, I wonder what we'll exactly be doing with her friend. Can't wait to see.'' Kurotsuchi said and the two young adults decided to rest up for the next hour and a half to prepare for whatever was waiting for them at the training field.

 **-Third Training Field-**

Genma Shiraui, the third member of Team Eleven was seen waiting by a tree at the edge of the field and just like his two teammates he received the same exact letter that Naruto and Kurotsuchi had gotten.

''Hey guys, wonderful afternoon huh?'' The brown-haired man said to his friends as he watches them approach.

''So I take it that you received a letter to come here too Genma?'' Naruto asked.

''Yep, I have no idea who wrote on the front part though but we'll be seeing soon.'' Said Genma as he twiddles with his senbon.

''Whoever it is, I'm sure it's someone who's just as good as senpai.'' Kurotsuchi inquired.

The three teammates converse for another half hour before a figure landed in front of them being their Hokage Mako Uchiha and a second later she was joined by a person the three younger Jonin had never seen before.

''Hey guys.'' Mako greeted with a wave.

''How ya doing?'' Kenji greeted, arms crossed and he had a big grin on his face.

The three younger Jonin smiled at their sensei before turning their sights to Kenji.

''Who's this senpai?'' Asked Naruto.

''So guys, this is the friend of mine who will be taking my place now that I'm Hokage. Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Genma. Meet my best friend and arch-rival Kenji Kasugano.''

''Nice to meet you all.'' Kenji said with a wave.

The three teammates bow their head in respect and they each returned his greeting.

''Nice to meet you Kenji-senpai.'' Naruto said.

''So you're the one who will lead our team in place of Mako-senpai?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

Kenji nodded at Kurotsuchi's question and putting his hands on his hips he was going to explain what he wanted Team Eleven here for but Mako decided to speak for him.

''Let me explain Kenji.'' Mako said stepping in front of her rival.

''Be my guest.'' Kenji said motioning for her to take the spotlight.

''So you three. Like I've said I'll still drop in to see how you three are doing but when things that call for me to do Hokage business comes along Kenji will be the one to fill in for me. With the Kage summit soon and the upcoming war if I'm not around Kenji here will be the one to lead you on missions. He called for the three of you here today because I asked him to come back to Konoha and test you guys to see if you're all ready to fight in a real war.'' Explained the Hokage.

''That's right you guys. From here on out whenever Mako isn't with you guys I'll be the team leader of Eleven. Pleasure to be here.'' Said the black-haired man.

The three younger Jonin nodded in acknowledgement.

''You said you're going to test us? What do you mean what kind of test?'' Naruto asked.

''The kind of test I'll have Kenji do is to have a spar with you and he is one of the top Jonin from my class aside from me. Think of it as a mission and an S-ranked one. If Kenji passes you in this spar you will be out on the front lines but if you fail this mission I'm afraid I can't let you fight on the front lines you guys. Kenji is someone who should not be taken lightly. Plus, he's a war veteran too just like me and my other friends so if you can't pass against him that's that.'' Mako explained.

''So, you're having us spar with another war veteran to see if we have what it takes to fight in a real war?'' Genma asked.

Kenji nodded. ''That's right Genma, however it is my choice if you pass this or not even if you win you can fail it's up to me.''

The three teammates then huddled.

''So...even if we beat him he can still fail us? Man that's complete bull.'' Naruto said in a whisper.

''Well, if that's the case then we'll have to fight him with everything we got and make sure we can perform well enough to make sure he will pass us.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Yeah, this is another war veteran just like senpai so I'm gonna go on a foot here and say he's probably a very formidable and skilled ninja so let's not hold anything back against him.'' Genma suggested.

The three separated their huddle and turned to face Mako and Kenji.

''So what do you guys think? Are you ready to take on Kenji?'' Mako asked.

''Oh yeah. We aren't afraid to take on any kind of opponent and being the best team from our class it shouldn't be too difficult for us. We can beat you Kenji-senpai.'' Naruto declared with his trademark grin.

''Yeah, the three of us together against another war veteran should make this interesting but in the end I think we'll win.'' Kurotsuchi said with a grin herself.

''Get ready because we're kicking your ass.'' Genma said cracking his knuckles.

Kenji only smirked at their confidence. ''You three are pretty confident aren't you? Fine, if you're ready to begin let's get this started and the only thing I want to say before we start is that since we're having a spar I want you three to come at me ready to kill me and I'm serious too. Come at me with the intent to take my life and I will do just the same for you. You're free to use any method of winning whether it's a jutsu or your weapons. This spar will end when the following conditions have been met. Either you all beat me or vice-versa or when I call it off.'' Explained the black-haired man.

The three younger Jonin drew their weapons and got into a fighting position while Mako leaps onto a nearby tree to have a front row seat.

 _''This will be interesting. Kenji will definitely prove to be a very serious opponent for them. Since he's been gone for nine years it'll be fun to see him fight again.''_ Thought the Hokage.

Kenji looked on as the three teammates assume fighting positions and he nods. ''Are you three ready?''

''Yeah, all fired up and ready to go!" Declared Naruto.

''Alright you guys. Begin!" Mako shouted.

As soon as the signal was given Kurotsuchi and Genma lunged forward with the Iwa girl drawing her mother's katana while Genma use a wind claw jutsu ready to slice the older Jonin to ribbons.

Kenji stood there and waited until the two of them came within striking distance and as Kurotsuchi and Genma swung their respective weapons the older Jonin reared back as the Iwa girl's katana and Genma's wind claws were swung at him and he quickly reached up and grabbed both their wrists. He then performs a maneuver that causes both Kurotsuchi and Genma to flip forward but the two younger Jonin manage to land on their feet and Kenji smirks as he wanted them to crash onto the ground and be disarmed.

Naruto sees this and quickly tosses one of his sai at Kenji as the older Jonin turned around to face him. The blonde then uses the Flying Thunder God to try and land a surprise rasengan on Kenji but as soon as he reappears right at his sai Naruto's eyes went wide when the hand with the rasengan was grabbed by Kenji and the older Jonin wiggles his finger at him in disapproval.

''Uh uh Naruto. I've seen this jutsu way too many times from your dad but it's a nice tactic.'' Kenji gloated before twisting Naruto's hand making him dispel the rasengan and the angle made Naruto wince in pain and the next thing he knows he felt like he was hit by a train when Kenji pushes him away a few feet and the black-haired Jonin performs a powerful mustang kick that sends Naruto flying backwards hitting a tree with enough force to shake the tree to it's very roots.

''Naruto!" Kurotsuchi and Genma cried out.

Kenji lets out a laugh. ''C'mon Naruto, is that all you got?''

Naruto got up and despite the pain he received from the powerful blow he wasn't done yet. ''Damn, that was some kick you have there Kenji-senpai.''

Kenji then smelled something that was reminiscent of smoke and looked onto his forearm and saw several paper bombs wrapped around the sleeve of his trench coat.

It seemed too late when the older Jonin was seemingly obliterated in a powerful explosion that rocks the entire training field.

''Nice job Naruto! Using your dad's jutsu to get in close and use paper bombs!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed.

 _''That was something new I thought he wanted to use the rasengan. That blonde guy is just so full of surprises.''_ Genma thought.

Naruto dusted himself off and he now had a confident smirk on his face. ''Well Kenji-senpai that was fun but it looks like we won this fight!" Yelled the blonde thinking he and his teammates had won.

Mako on the other hand had a grin on her face. ''I wouldn't be to sure about that Naruto. Kenji is someone who has just as much tricks up his sleeve like you.''

Just then it started to sprinkle and the members of Team Eleven look up and saw that there were no rain clouds but then it seemed to be raining a little bit.

''Huh? Why is it raining it's suppose to be sunny for the rest of the week.'' A very confused Kurotsuchi questioned.

The drizzle then stopped and slowly they began to form into a large shark.

''Water Release: Shark Bomb!''

The water jutsu came flying at the three members of Team Eleven and they effortlessly dodge the attack.

Then a figure appeared to Kurotsuchi's right and turning around to face the presence the Iwa girl saw Kenji lunging at her with his two ninjatos drawn and she wasn't able to react in time when Kenji swing his two ninjatos right at her neck and just as the swords were about to come into contact with the girl's head Naruto used the Flying Thunder God to teleport to where Kurotsuchi was and blocked the older Jonin's attack with his two sai.

''You okay Kurotsuchi?'' Asked the blonde.

''Yeah, thanks Naruto.'' She said with a tender smile.

At the same time Genma took the opportunity to use his senbon as a missile and spits it at the older man. The senbon was aimed at the collar of his trench coat and the amount of power Genma had put into the shot sent Kenji flying all the way into the base of a tree and he gets pinned courtesy of the senbon.

Kurotsuchi then followed up with a quicklime spat at his hands acting like makeshift handcuffs and the older Jonin was essentially left defenseless.

 _''Oh damn, didn't see that one coming but I was expecting it at some point.''_ Kenji thought as he watches the three Jonin approach him.

''How's that senpai? I bet you didn't expect an attack like that.'' Genma said with a smug grin.

''So Kenji-senpai, you have two choices. Pass us or we will finish you off. Which is it?'' Kurotsuchi asked with her katana in hand.

Kenji grinned and to the surprise of the younger Jonin he slowly turned into water and the liquid splashes on the ground.

''What the hell? A water clone!?'' Kurotsuchi exclaimed.

''Oh man, so that short drizzle that happened a few minutes ago must have been a water clone too. So the real one was never here all along.'' Naruto said.

''Dammit, you have water? Shit then that means I can't use my fire release.'' Genma groaned.

The real Kenji then landed in front of the teammates with a grin on his face as he now knew how the younger shinobi operated and after seeing their signature jutsus he knew efforts to beat him using them would be futile.

''Now don't worry you guys this is the real me. I must say I'm taken by surprise at you using lava release Kurotsuchi. Same for you Genma that's the first time I've seen a wind claw jutsu.'' He said before turning to face Naruto. ''So you really do know the Flying Thunder God and rasengan do you Naruto? However, don't think that will work on me because I've seen Minato-sensei use it lots of times that I can react to it before you land a hit on me.'' Kenji quipped.

''Alright, now that I know what I'm dealing with I'm done playing around with you three. Time to get serious.''

The three members of Team Eleven stood their ground as they watched the experienced Jonin crack his knuckles and neck. He then unstraps the ninjato on his back and the one strapped to his right hip and holds them both in front of him. He was holding the ninjato on his left hand in a normal grip while the one on his right was held underhand. He held out his left arm and his right one close to his body in a stance that looked like it was both offense and defense with out his left blade was pointing towards them while his right blade was pointing towards the ground due to the underhand grip.

''So now that using jutsus on me would be pretty much worthless let's see how you guys fair in kenjutsu against me.'' Kenji said while wiggling his left index finger in an inviting manner hoping to prompt any of the three to attack him where he stood. ''Come on let's see what you got.''

Mako looked on from her seat with an amused grin on her face. She knew Kenji's fighting stance all too well. _''That stance, he got it off when he fought that Hyuga during the Jonin exams and he's made good use of it with his ninjatos. I wonder if he developed a counter-shield technique similar to the rotation.''_

The three teammates charged at Kenji and the older Jonin intercepted all of their respective attacks with such speed that the three of them didn't even blink an eye. When Kurotsuchi swung her katana at his head he used his teeth to catch the blade in between them and with Genma the senbon-spitting Jonin tried to stab Kenji in the gut with his wind claw while Naruto swung low at his feet.

Kenji had shoved his right ninjato down and caught it in between Genma's claws and his left was twisted around Naruto's sword and was pointed at his neck stopping him in his tracks.

The older Jonin then performed a move that sent the other three away and he first attacked Genma with a powerful kick in the gut that sends him flying away while he grabbed Kurotsuchi by the collar of her red outfit and hurled her several feet away before uppercutting Naruto with so much power he practically flew through the air.

''Come on guys, let's keep this going because I'm having a hell of a time!" Kenji exclaimed as he watched the three of them recover from his attacks.

The Genma then fired his senbon at Kenji and older man stood there and watched as the projectile came flying towards him.

Kenji caught the senbon in his mouth much to Genma's surprise and he spat it back at the brown-haired man but Genma effortlessly dodges it.

They realized attacking him with just one person using projectiles against seemed pointless so the three of them then decided to leap into the air and Kurotsuchi, Naruto, and Genma took a hand full of shuriken and hurled it at the older man in a literal storm of the throwing stars.

 _''A hailstorm of shuriken? Psh, this is nothing to me.''_ Kenji thought before performing a series of hand signs and as he finished he saw Kurotsuchi spitting a quicklime at him but he dodged it easy and the experienced Jonin went into a stance with his left arm held forward and his right arm held backwards.

 _''That stance, that looks like Neji Hyuga's stance for the eight trigrams rotation he used during our fight in the Chunin exams.''_ Thought Naruto.

The three of them eyed the shuriken as they descended upon Kenji and what happened next took them by surprise. The blades of Kenji's swords turned into flames and then he spun around at a high speed creating some sort of counter-shield that sending a dome of fire all around him and it swatted the shuriken away.

The circle of flames receded leaving a dome of smoke as Kenji halted his spin and the three younger Jonin landed in front of him appalled by what they had just seen.

''Alright, you've already told us it's pointless to use any of our jutsu on you since you can easily counter it, we tried using shuriken to gain a distant advantage on you and overwhelm you, we tried to use taijutsu as one to overpower you. Kenji-senpai what can't you counter?!'' Exclaimed a shocked Naruto.

''Man, all we have left to do is a kenjutsu fight but I doubt we'd win. He looks like he's very experienced handling blades.'' Kurotsuchi quipped.

''Yeah, I'd definitely lose that because I don't use swords like you two. All I got is my wind claw jutsu.'' Genma said.

Kenji let out a small laugh. ''You guys sure seemed very confident that you'll beat me. You're pretty much out of options now so let's finish this off with a sword fight. Yes, that means you included Genma.'' He then takes his trench coat off and tosses it aside while holding his two ninjatos in hand. ''Like I said, this spar is going to be treated like a real death battle. So...''

He then tossed his two ninjatos into the air and performed a hand seal and about four more of the swords appeared. He used a clone jutsu to create said copies.

He catches his two real ninjatos in the grip he normally uses them in before catching one sword in the area behind his knee, he catches another one on his right shoulder and holds it in place by tilting his head slightly. Another sword was held in the crook of his elbow and the last one he held it with his mouth. The stance he was in made Team Eleven scratch their heads in confusion. He looked like a walking version of Tenten's weapon store as he was standing on one foot only.

''What the heck is that stance?'' A flabbergasted Naruto questioned.

''Him using six ninjatos at once and they're positioned at different angles? Naruto, Genma, getting close to him is going to be a nightmare.'' Kurotsuchi inquired.

''Good Kami, just when you think he couldn't get any harder to beat..'' Genma said with a whine.

Even with a ninjato in his mouth Kenji let out a small laugh and had a big grin on his face. ''Alright you three. Time for me to show you why one of the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist fears me.''

Naruto's only response was a grin of amusement. It's been a while since he and his team had a fight with someone unique and experienced.

Kurotsuchi otherwise was having different thoughts. ''We're gonna have to be careful guys because he is clearly used to handling blades.''

''No kidding, holding six at one time this guy is definitely no pushover.'' Genma quipped.

Kenji and the members of Team Eleven stared each other down for several minutes in silence eyeing each other wearily. Mako was smiling at the tense scene before her.

 _''Kenji take it easy on them.''_ She thought with a smile.

Each member of Team Eleven held their weapons in hand defensively in front of them. Naruto and Kurotsuchi holding their swords and Genma had his claws ready to strike. Then a strong wind blew through the training field and as if on cue Kenji leaped into the air spinning at a high speed.

''Shit, here he comes!" Naruto yelled and as fast as he leaped into the air Kenji flew straight towards them while swinging his body so that he could hit the three teammates at the same time but thankfully they were saved by their quick reactions as they blocked Kenji's ninjatos with their own weapons.

The power of Kenji's swings were enough to send the three younger Jonin's feet digging into the ground. Kenji then decided to deal with them one at a time and first he added more power into his swing sending Kurotsuchi and Naruto away effectively singling out Genma. Naruto and Kurotsuchi were about to jump in to help Genma but a mass of water began to surround the both of them and a second later they were enveloped in a water prison jutsu courtesy of two water clones of Kenji.

''Goddammit!'' Naruto and Kurotsuchi shouted in anger.

''Fuck!" Genma cried out as he back-flipped to avoid losing his head. The brown-haired Jonin dodged swing after swing but the incredible speed at which Kenji was attacking was making it too difficult to track his movements. He lands on the ground as Kenji continued his assault and the older Jonin landed on his left hand and used it to spin himself around hoping to hit Genma. The way the experienced Jonin was attacking almost looked like he was breakdancing.

Genma decided that being on the defense against Kenji's barrage of swings would be a trap since he basically would be playing his game so the brown-haired man jumped upwards with his wind claws ready to strike back and he descends upon Kenji the older Jonin quickly did half a back flip so that he was in a hand stand and Genma didn't expect the next move.

Since Kenji's right leg had a ninjato held in place behind the knee he shot out his left leg hitting Genma straight in the gut making his gagged and the power of his kick sent the brown-haired man into the air defenseless.

Kenji takes the chance to use his hands to push himself into the air while spinning at the same time. Genma managed to recover from the hit and used his wind claw jutsu again and he was successful in blocking a good amount of the spinning swings Kenji was unleashing before the older Jonin used his left leg to hook it around one of his arms and holds it in place preventing Genma from striking back.

 _''Fucking a.''_ Genma thought as he tried to use his other arm but Kenji maneuvered his left arm in a way that allowed him to pin Genma's arm against his side leaving him completely defenseless.

Kenji ended his brawl with Genma by headbutting the younger Jonin square in the face using the steel plate on his headband and it was enough to knock him out almost unconscious and he was left falling towards the ground beaten.

''Genma!" Naruto and Kurotsuchi both cried out as they watched their teammate go down.

As she was sitting on the nearby tree watching her students duke it out with her rival Mako couldn't help but smile at the sight. _''Wow, Kenji has really gotten so much faster and better the time he was gone.''_

Kenji would land on the ground a few seconds later and smiles at the beaten up Genma. ''You put up a valiant effort Genma. Next!" He dispels the clone nd the water prison jutsu holding Kurotsuchi dispels.

''Ugh fuck that hurt...'' Genma groaned.

''Kurotuschi please be careful.'' Naruto said.

Kurotsuchi drew her katana and turning to face her boyfriend she smiles and nods. ''Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll try my best and we'll win.'' She said before turning to face Kenji but the older Jonin was already upon her and she quickly brought her katana up to block a swing from the ninjato Kenji held with his right leg. She saw him go for another swing with the ninjato he held in his mouth and she quickly used a quicklime jutsu to snare his swinging hand before shoving the man back.

''Oh I see, you're using quicklime to help in your struggle against me? No matter.'' Kenji said with a mouth full but Kurotsuchi had fired off another vat of quicklime getting both his hands stuck together but that didn't deter Kenji at all. ''C'mon Kurotsuchi you're gonna have to do better than that.'' Kenji gloated as he pulls his hands apart effectively ripping them free of the quicklime.

''Tch, looks like I have to rely solely on kenjutsu.'' Kurotsuchi said as she lunges forward at the same time as Kenji and the two Jonin meet in the middle of the field and exchange blow for blow. Similar to Genma Kurotsuchi was having difficulty keeping up with Kenji's wild barrage of swings but she still managed to evade most of them thanks to her slender and light frame.

Kurotsuchi goes in for a stab but Kenji does a back flip while letting all his swords go and left them spinning in mid-air. Kurotsuchi quickly moves her eyes around eyeing each sword to see which one Kenji was going to use to attack her but she didn't expect the next move when he moved his body forward so the heel of his foot was used to kick one of the ninjatos downward.

''Shit!" Kurotsuchi shouted as Kenji used his heel to take one of his spinning swords kicks it downward and managed to slice into Kurotsuchi's Jonin vest. Kenji then goes to toss several of his swords at the pink-eyed woman but she managed to dodge it all allowing the swords to get stuck into the ground. Kenji then rushes over to scoop his swords up.

Kurotsuchi felt the force of the slash but was thankful he didn't cut into her skin but the next thing she knew the older Jonin swung two of his swords down striking her katana which sends her arms flying downward from the force of the swing before Kenji performed a leg sweep that makes her spin in place while in the air and the experienced Jonin finishes her off by taking all his swords and tosses it at her.

''You move elegantly, but you can't avoid me!" Kenji exclaimed as he hurls his ninjato clones at her effectively pinning her to the ground taking her out of the fight.

''God fucking dammit!'' Kurotsuchi whined.

Kenji stood tall over Kurotsuchi and gave her a thumbs up. ''Well Kurotsuchi, that was fun but looks like I win this one. Now.'' He turns to face Naruto and dispels both the clone and the water prison holding him. ''Let's see what you're made of Naruto.''

Naruto only grunted in annoyance at seeing his friend and girlfriend get beaten. If they had to beat Kenji to pass this fight then he was going to give it everything he had. ''Alright, don't expect me to be some pushover senpai. I am the son of the Yellow Flash after all.'' Said the blonde as he performs a shadow clone jutsu producing at least four clones.

Kenji only shook his head. ''Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. It's not like I haven't seen the shadow clone jutsu before little man.''

Naruto ordered the clones to attack Kenji and they ran towards the older Jonin with their sai and ninjatos drawn but Kenji effortlessly dispatched them all with high speed kicks and punches making them disappear with a puff of smoke.

''Got to do better Naruto.'' Kenji said wiggling his finger for Naruto to come and attack.

Naruto knew he was trying to bait him into attacking so he used the shadow clone jutsu and summoned almost a hundred clones hoping by the time Kenji had dispatched them all he would have a plan to counter attack.

''Get him guys!" Naruto ordered his clones and they all charged at the war veteran.

Kenji only shook his head in disapproval. _''Same move again but this time over a hundred Naruto's coming at me? Well, I won't waste my time beating them all to a pulp.''_ Thought the man as he performs a series of hand seals and then takes a piece of flint and puts it in his mouth and Naruto saw him take in a deep breath.

The clones didn't expect the next move and they blindly charged Kenji and then he spewed a mass of what appeared to be a smokescreen from his mouth that completely surrounded the clones.

''Ugh, what the heck is this? A smokescreen?'' A clone asked.

 _''Fire Release: Burning Ash!''_

Kenji then bit down on the piece of flint in his mouth and the next thing that happened was a powerful fiery explosion that engulfed all the clones. The brightness of the flames made Naruto place his arm on his forehead to get a better view of the jutsu.

 _''What the hell jutsu is that?''_

When the explosion subsided Naruto was unable to react as Kenji emerged from the smoke and delivered a powerful kick to his chin and follows up with a downward elbow strike hitting him right on top of the head sending him to the ground.

''Naruto no!" Kurotsuchi and Genma screamed.

Kenji then took the chance to draw his one of his ninjato and leaps into the air and thrusts it downwards ready to finish the fight. However, a katana and a hand with wind claws on it intercepted the sword saving Naruto from the attack. Kurotsuchi and Genma summoned the energy to save their teammate in time.

''So you guys have't given up yet?'' Kenji said with a grin as Kurotsuchi quickly lets go of her katana to deliver a roundhouse kick to Kenji but the older Jonin takes his sword and jumps back to create some distance between him and the members of Team Eleven.

Genma stood in front of Naruto protectively while Kurotsuchi helped him up.

''Naruto are you okay?'' She asked.

''Yeah, just hit me pretty hard is all I'm good to go.'' Naruto reassured and he noticed the state his girlfriend and Genma were in. ''You guys won't be able to fight anymore. Who knows what Kenji-senpai will do to completely take you out of the fight.''

Kurotsuchi knew she was right. She had taken quite a beating from her confrontation with Kenji and so did Genma.

''Nah Naruto, we're gonna help you and we'll pass this spar.'' Genma said but he clutched his gut in pain.

''Genma, you and Kurotsuchi are gonna let me finish this my stamina is unlimited so I can keep going.'' Naruto said.

Genma winced at that but he decided to back off.

Naruto gets up and rubs his sore head. ''I'll finish this off.''

Kurotsuchi gave her boyfriend a look of worry. ''Be careful, this is easily one of the hardest fight we've ever done this guy is no pushover.'' She and Genma then backed off.

Naruto then held his hand out. ''Alright, I am going to use my strongest technique and I'll beat you senpai there's no way to beat this.'' He then forms a rasengan but soon it turns into spinning wind-like vortex in his hand in the shape of a shuriken much to Kurotsuchi and Genma's surprise.

 _''Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!"_

As usual, Kenji smiles at the team's determination but he was most impressed by Naruto's sheer fighting spirit. ''So you've learned your father's other jutsu the rasengan as well? I'm not surprised your dad would be proud of you Naruto. However, you aren't the only one who has mastered it.''

Kenji holds his right hand upside down while his left was positioned over it and he forms a rasengan as well and at first it looked like a normal one but Naruto began to notice that it began to turn into a spinning ball of flames and said flames were spinning elegantly in Kenji's hand in a way that it was almost beautiful to look at. It grew slightly larger as it begins to spin faster. _''Fire Release: Flaming Rasengan.''_

 _''So, Kenji made his own fire variant of the rasengan? That's something new.''_ Mako thought with a smile before turning her attention to Naruto. _''So you do have the rasenshuriken in your disposal. Naruto, your mother and father would be so proud of you.''_

''Rasenshuriken huh? Even your dad had trouble figuring out how to form it so it's no surprise you did Naruto. But even so, this fight is mine to win so let's finish this!" Exclaimed Kenji as he dashes towards Naruto.

''Bring it on!" Naruto dashes straight for Kenji as well and the spectators looked on as they draw closer to each other and when Naruto and Kenji come within arm's reach they shoved their respective techniques at each other but the two attacks collided in a magnificent explosion that rocks the entire area.

 _''Ugh, fuck that's some explosion.''_ Both Kurotsuchi and Genma thought covering their eyes.

The explosion would last for a few minutes before finally receding and as the smoke clears Kurotsuchi, Genma, and Mako saw that Naruto and Kenji were on their knees eyeing each other. The thing they noticed that Naruto and Kenji had dirt over their clothes but between the two of them Naruto seemed to be more tired.

''Is..is it over?'' Genma asked.

Naruto and Kenji then stood up at the same time and gave each other a small laugh.

''Damn senpai, that was crazy.'' Naruto said.

''Definitely was.'' Kenji said.

Then, Naruto fell forward onto one knee.

''Naruto!'' Kurotsuchi shouted.

Kenji then turned around. ''This spar is over Team Eleven. Looks like I win this.''

''Dammit.'' Genma whispered.

Mako then leaped over beside Kenji and helped Naruto up. ''Aw, tough break you guys but you three put up a valiant effort.'' She then turned to face Kenji. ''So Kenji, how did they perform? Did they pass?''

Kenji placed a finger on his chin. ''Hm, they demonstrated superb teamwork before I singled them out and they each have their own individual skills and they are all experts in hand-to-hand combat and lasted longer against me than I expected. You know what? You guys pass.''

''Huh?''

''You guys pass. I was going to pass you guys whether you won or loss this fight regardless.'' Kenji admitted.

''Uh..'' Kurotsuchi was about to speak when Naruto began to leap in joy.

''Whoo! We passed guys we're gonna go to the front lines!" He yelled hugging both Kurotsuchi and Genma.

''Ah! Ow Naruto I'm still sore!" Kurotsuchi yelped.

''Dang it Naruto ease up a little.'' Genma quipped.

Mako and Kenji laughed at the antics of the younger Jonin.

''So you guys, what do you say to ramen at Ichiraku's? My treat.'' Kenji suggested.

 **-Ichiraku Ramen, one hour later-**

''So Kenji-senpai how do you know Mako-senpai?'' Kurotsuchi asked out of curiosity. Since all five of them were having lunch together Kurotsuchi thought it would be a good chance to get to know Kenji better.

Kenji took a slurp out of his outlandishly large ramen bowl before he answered the pink-eyed girl. ''Ah, well Kurotsuchi, me and Mako met on our very first day at the academy twenty-three years ago when we were five. We're best friends.''

''He walked up to me with his chest puffed out and declared and I quote; You! Uchiha girl, I am Kenji Kasugano and from here on out we are rivals for all eternity! I giggled at that.'' Mako said laughing.

''You guys are rivals and best friends? So who's the bigger winner between the two of you?'' Genma asked.

Kenji was about to speak but Mako covered his mouth shut.

''We've done over one-thousand challenges Genma and I have a record of one-thousand to zero.'' Mako said.

''Mako!"

The trio then burst out laughing.

''Woah seriously?! That's hilarious!" Naruto got out between laughs.

''Anyway, haha..what are your affinities senpai?'' Genma managed to ask between laughs.

''Fire and water, my father was a Konoha Jonin and my mother was a Kiri Kunoichi who trained under a Swordsman of the Hidden Mist which is the reason I practice kenjutsu. They met during the Second Shinobi World War.'' Answered the man.

The blonde then remembered something he wanted to ask Kenji. ''Say, Kenji-senpai?''

''Yeah? What's up Naruto?''

''How were you involved with my dad if I may ask?''

Kenji smiled warmly. ''I was in his Genin team with Rin Nohara and Kakashi Hatake. He was my role model Naruto and he helped me from being the worst ninja in my class to someone good and eventually I became the ninja I am now because he told me to never quit.''

Kurotsuchi's curiosity was getting the best of her as well and had a question of her own. ''H-how was he as a person?''

Mako raised her eyebrow when she heard her student ask that question.

Kenji knew the reason the Iwa girl wanted to know so he decided to answer it. ''Your lying grandfather made him seem like a guy who enjoyed killing Iwa ninja huh? To be honest Kurotsuchi Minato-sensei is nothing like your village make him out to be. Minato-sensei was the kindest, most strong-willed, and determined man I've ever met. He hated killing and when he came back from that ambush set by your gramps he was traumatized by the sheer amount of blood he spilled that day. Minato-sensei, is a hero and the very definition of it Kurotsuchi. He killed in only extreme situations like war. He's me and Mako's hero. On a last note, like Rin and Kakashi I fought against Iwa during the last war and while I killed many Iwa shinobi and watched many Konoha shinobi die I don't harbor hatred towards your home village and I never will. It was war.''

Kurotsuchi only nodded in response. That right there made her want to say something to her gramps when the Kage summit happens in two days. ''I believe that, thanks Kenji-senpai.''

Naruto hugged Kurotsuchi offering some comfort and the Iwa girl gladly accepted it while Genma placed a hand on her shoulder. The older Jonin watched the tender moment between the trio and smiled.

''It's all in the past Kurotsuchi, Minato-sensei would definitely ask for your forgiveness if he met you.'' Kenji said reassuringly. Then it hit him. ''Say Naruto?''

''Yeah?''

''Do you happen to remember me or Mako from before? Think about it for a sec.'' Kenji said.

Naruto did what he was told and then he looked both Mako and Kenji up and down taking in their appearance. ''Hold on a second..wait...Kenji-senpai were you that guy I met here when I was six?!''

''Yeah, I was the guy who offered to buy the super ultra mega large bowl of miso ramen little man.'' Kenji said with a thumbs up.

''No way!'' Naruto then looked at Mako.

''What about me Naruto?'' She asked.

''Y-you were the girl I met in the woods by my campfire with the fish cooking?!''

''Mhm, that's right.'' Mako then pinched his two cheeks. ''I love pinching these two cheeks, like mine Naruto.''

''Agh, stop it!"

Kurotsuchi and Genma laughed at their teammate's demise and for the rest of the afternoon the five of them enjoyed their lunch before Kenji paid for the whole meal. They spent time together until about eight at night before Mako decided to return to the Hokage's office.

''Well guys, the Kage summit is in two days so rest up until then okay?'' Mako said.

''Alright, we'll see you guys.'' Naruto said.

''Don't slack on the paperwork senpai.'' Kurotsuchi said teasingly.

''Smell ya later.'' Genma said and the three of them went off home.

Mako and Kenji looked on as the three of them turn the corner in the direction where their homes were and they both stood there in silence before walking off together.

''You know, I've been thinking that there isn't any other person who'd make the perfect Hokage in times of war. That being you Mako.'' Kenji said.

''No no, there's you too and the others but when this is all over we might see Naruto as Hokage.'' Mako said.

Kenji let out a small laugh. '' You know, you're so sold on little man are you? You know who else would make a good Hokage? Your brother Obito before he went rogue, your boyfriend and my brother from another mother Shisui...and Naruto too. The three of them chasing the same dream. Honestly he may have surpassed his father but he still has a long way to go before becoming Hokage. The same can be said for Kurotsuchi too for Tsuchikage as well as Genma as an elite Hokage bodyguard.''

''Hey Kenji, I know you truly believe in them, especially Naruto because of how hard you pushed him in your fight. I mean you beat him with Minato-sensei's own jutsu.'' Mako giggled.

''I'm just putting it down to nostalgia. His determination reminds me of when I was trained by Minato-sensei before Kushina-sensei became pregnant.''

Mako smiled tenderly and was almost teary-eyed. ''Minato Namikaze..Naruto is so much like him.''

Kenji closed his eyes and smiled as well. ''Minato-sensei was a once in a generation genius. There will never be anyone like him, ever. He was kind, gentle, he was fierce, and full of grit and became the fourth Hokage in the blink of an eye. I never taught Genin or had kids before so I don't know much about these kinds of things, but if you were a student or son of mine I'd be very proud of you Mako.''

Mako let out a laugh. ''Actually you know what? Now that you mentioned it Naruto isn't that much like his father after all. He's not the kind of child you boast about but more like a child who's mischief you'd try to cover up. No...Naruto is more like his mother was.''

Kenji smiled tenderly himself. ''Kushina Uzumaki...from Uzushiogakure..''

''That's right, his personality is just like Kushina-sensei's.'' Mako said.

''Yeah..Kushina-sensei was a true beauty, a tomboy, and was the kindest woman ever unless she unleashed the Red Hot Habanero upon you if I remember.''

''She was that when she was angry but she will always be revered as the most beautiful woman in Konoha's history but Naruto looks more like his father.''

''Naruto is his own person from Minato-sensei, although to me, it feels like I am looking at Minato-sensei himself when he was younger.''

''The Will of Fire, passed on from Kushina-sensei and Minato-sensei, to me and you, and then to Naruto. From past, to present, and then future.''

They then arrived at the Hokage's tower.

''Well Mako, I'll be heading home now. Until then I'll be seeing you around.'' Kenji bid his arch-rival farewell and left her alone. ''Oh, by the way. Judging by the way Naruto and Kurotsuchi look at each other and speak to each other I would be right to guess that they are together right?''

''You guessed right Kenji. To me, they're a match made in heaven just like Kushina and Minato-sensei.'' Replied the Hokage.

''And like you and Shisui and what others have said before I left, me and Rin.'' Kenji said laughing.

''We all thought you and Rin would make the perfect couple. I kind of like you and Anko or Yugao together as well.'' She said.

Kenji only shrugged before he walks away.

Mako watched her best friend walk away before entering the tower and climbed up the stairs before reaching the floor where the office was. Removing the _''Out on break''_ sign she enters the room and found someone was waiting for her.

She noticed who it was. It was a toad wearing a brown cloak, had a white mohawk, white eye-brows, and a white goatee.

''Fukasaku-san? What are you doing here?'' Asked the Hokage.

The small toad looked at the Hokage and had a look of pure despair in his eyes. ''Mako girl I presume? Sixth Hokage Mako Uchiha?''

''Yes, aren't you one of Master Jiraiya's toads?''

''Indeed I am Mako girl, come sit. I have...very bad news.''

Mako did what she was told and sat at her seat and we see Fukasaku explain something to her but the audio was cut off. Then, Mako's eyes went wide, almost shocked by what she was just told.

''N-No...''

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and like the battle between Team Eleven and Kenji. Judging by the last part of this chapter I'm sure we all know where this goes. The next episode will be a short one and will come the following week. So anyway, if you have any questions revolving around future episodes or this story in general go ahead and PM me. Don't forget to review, fave, and follow. Have a good night guys :).


	34. Grief and Comfort

Episode thirty-four: Grief and Comfort

 **Location: Uzushiogakure no Sato**

 **Time: 6:45 PM, approximately a day and a half before Kenji's return to Konoha**

The Village Hidden by Whirling Tides was once a very powerful village. Home of the Uzumaki clan their skill and expertise in fuinjutsu that many others feared what the else the Uzumaki clan was capable of. Other villages deemed the Uzumaki clan too dangerous to keep alive simply because of their fuinjutsu so the village was utterly decimated and wiped completely of the map.

It was during the Second Shinobi World War that Uzushio was obliterated and even now it remained a desolate wasteland of ruined buildings. We see what remained of the Hidden Eddie Village but among the ruins where the river that bisected the village flowed smoothly through the destroyed village. However, as we move up the river we see a clear water slowly begin to turn red, a blood red.

Soon enough we see the source of the blood that was spilling into the river and we see a decapitated corpse with several charred looking slashes, the corpse was also smoking a bit. Upon further inspection we see that the dead body was that of the legendary Toad Sage, Jiraiya. One of Konoha's Legendary Sannin.

Standing before his decapitated body stood three figures standing tall over him. One of them had a serrated katana that was dripping with blood and we can assume it was the weapon used to decapitate the Toad Sage.

''For a Legendary Sannin, he stood no chance against someone like me. Well, now that he's dead I guess this means that Jiraiya was weak and when I rule this world he will be nourishment for someone strong like me.'' The revealed Shishio Makoto gloated while licking the blood off his serrated sword. He let out a satisfied sound tasting the blood.

The figure beside him was a young man that appeared to be in his mid-twenties. His hair was black and short and his eyes were a piercing, cold blue. He wore a beige trench coat and held two kodachi swords. The facial expression he was sporting was very cold and hateful. His name is Aoshi Shinomori, a member of Shishio's Juppongatana. ''Hm, you can't deny Lord Shishio that Jiraiya had put up a strong showing. Had he fought you without your sword you most certainly would've died. But I digress, your Homura-dama technique catches everyone who faces it by surprise.''

The youngest member of the group appeared to be barely twenty years old with medium-length black hair and he had almost a baby's face and he wore a light blue kimono with a single katana strapped to his side. His name is Seta Sojiro and was Shishio's right hand man. ''I wish I could've fought him Lord Shishio, you did say I'm impossible to read in combat and not to mention I'm the fastest member of the Juppongatana.'' The young man said. Being the youngest member of the Juppongatana wasn't necessarily a bad thing for him but his calm, wide smile he usually wears on his face and inhuman speed made him one of the hardest members to beat in not the Juppongatana itself but the entire Shinsengumi itself.

Shishio only let out a wicked laugh and placed hand on Sojiro's head. ''Do not worry young Sojiro. When we go to war with the Five Great Villages you will have your chance to kill many shinobi. You may even get to kill the Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi since you're from Kiri as well. Aoshi, since you're originally from Suna I don't mind if you kill the Jinchuuriki of Ichibi. I believe he is the son of Rasa Sabaku the fourth Kazekage.''

''It indeed would be a pleasure to take the life of Gaara. His father exiled me from the village so it would be nice payback.'' Aoshi said with a small smile.

Shishio smiled wickedly as he continued to look on at the corpse of Jiraiya. ''One Sannin down, two more to go. If I recall our bomber managed to successfully bomb the Hokage's tower effectively disabling Tsunade. She would have to be dead for me to be satisfied. Orochimaru, the snake bastard is the leader of Otogakure so he'll be the next Sannin to go down.''

Then a fourth figure landed behind the three men and they turn around and we see a man in appeared to be in his mid-twenties with dark eyes, gray hair kept in a ponytail and wore black-rimmed circular glasses.

''Ah, Kabuto Yakushi. Have you succeeded in bringing back the shinobi I want most to work for me?'' Shishio asked.

Looking up at his boss, Kabuto timidly smiles. ''Yes, after managing to gather DNA from a method I won't have time to explain, I've managed to successfully used the reanimation jutsu to bring back Shisui Uchiha as well as a few Akatsuki members before their demise.''

''Alright, what about the power you told me you would give him?''

''Indeed I have given the reanimated Shisui the Rinnegan I've obtained from Nagato's corpse making him more formidable than when he was alive.''

Shishio scoffed at the mere mention of the word Akatsuki. ''Obito and those guys were too weak to bring down Konoha, but then again Konoha proved to me that they have what it takes to be in my ideal world for the strong. I knew they weren't going to survive so that's why I ordered them to destroy Konoha, but instead they were the ones who got destroyed.''

''Oh, but I reassure you that they will prove to be better after reanimation thanks to some modification to their physical make ups. I've also managed to bring back the fourth Mizukage Yagura as well as the third Raikage.'' Kabuto said.

''Hm, those two make great additions and may be of use. We'll see how the Five Great Villages handle our large force and how eager our foot soldiers are to spill shinobi blood.'' Shishio then turned around away from Jiraiya's decapitated body. ''Let us go men. We have a Kage summit to attend.''

Then all of them hopped away from the destroyed village leaving Jiraiya's dead body to turn the water bright red with it's precious life blood.

 **-Naruto & Kurotsuchi's apartment-**

 **Time: 8:30 PM**

Following their final skill assessment against Kenji and passing, our young couple of Naruto and Kurotsuchi were now home patching each other up after receiving a royal beating from Kenji. Kurotsuchi was currently applying some ointment to a cut Naruto had on his cheek on their living room couch.

''Ow Kuro-chan that hurt!" Naruto yelped as Kurotsuchi gently rubbed the cut with her ointment covered finger.

''Relax Naruto, if you don't treat it it might get infected now hold still.'' Kurotsuchi said in a very bossy voice.

''I don't even need bandages or ointment, the Kyuubi gives me accelerated healing.'' Countered the blonde.

Kurotsuchi grabbed Naruto's nose and gave it her infamous nose pinch of death making the blonde give out cries of pain. ''I don't care if the Kyuubi gives you accelerated healing you're getting treated like any other person would you understand me?''

She then increased the force of her pinch making Naruto cry out even louder.

''Alright fine!'' He said holding his hands up in surrender.

''That's a good Naruto-kun.'' Kurotsuchi then applied the ointment on his small cut and placed a band-aid on it and just then there was a loud, desperate, and fast knock on the door.

''What in the world? Who would knock like that at this time?'' Naruto asked as he gets up to open the door. ''Yugao-senpai?''

Yugao removed her mask and the look on her face was all they needed to know that the reason she was here, it wasn't good.

''Naruto...come with me. Mako has summoned you and she needs you now.'' Yugao said.

The young couple only nodded and put on the rest of their shinobi outfit and left with Yugao and headed for the Hokage's tower.

 **-Hokage's Tower-**

With Yugao in the lead, Naruto and Kurotsuchi followed the ANBU Captain through the partially empty streets of the Hidden Leaf Village and eventually they made their way to the base of the Hokage's tower and when Naruto looked up he saw a familiar face he had befriended during his five year training trip with Jiraiya.

''Woah, that's a big toad.'' Kurotsuchi commented.

''Gamabunta? What are you doing here?'' Naruto asked.

Hearing his name being called, the massive toad looked downward and saw Naruto standing by his webbed feet. ''Oh..hello Naruto..''

The tone in Gamabunta's voice told Naruto that something was wrong and the blonde's curiosity took over. ''Okay, what's wrong Gamabunta? Something bothering you?''

The toad frowned and looked away. ''I...You'll have to let your Hokage answer that question for you Naruto.''

Yugao turned and motioned for Naruto and Kurotsuchi to follow her. ''C'mon Naruto, we have to get to Mako now so hurry.''

 _''What the hell is going on?''_ Kurotsuchi thought as the three shinobi entered the tower and proceeded to make their way up to Mako's office.

Walking in front of the office door, Yugao slowly raised her hand to knock on it three times.

''Come in.'' A voice Naruto and Kurotsuchi immediately recognized as Mako's

Opening the door, Yugao made way so that Naruto could enter the room first followed by Kurotsuchi, and then Yugao came last.

''Hm?'' Naruto raised his eyebrows when he saw the Mako's office was full of familiar faces of various older Jonin he knew with the addition of Tsunade and who was still confined to crutches. Among the Jonin in the room were Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, Kenji, and Genma. The latter two standing on either side of Mako behind the desk.

Naruto looked down and saw Fukasaku sitting on a chair and the sage was eyeing Naruto with interest. ''Is this the student of Jiraiya boy?'' The toad asked.

Mako nodded. ''Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki. The Child of Prophecy you spoke of.''

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. ''Uh, who is this old geezer toad?''

The Hokage gave Naruto a look of annoyance. ''Pipe down Naruto and watch your mouth. Lord Fukasaku is one of the great sages of Mount Myōboku and he came all the way here just so that he can speak with you.''

''Yes, answer me this child are really Jiraiya boy's student or not?'' The toad asked.

Naruto's eyes twitched in anger and he pointed a finger at Fukasaku. ''A boy? Don't you call the pervy sage a boy who the hell do you think you are you old geezer toad?!''

''Naruto watch your mouth!'' Mako shouted.

''Relax Naruto, Lord Fukasaku taught the Sage Jutsu to Jiraiya, he's Jiraiya's master.'' Kenji said sternly.

Fukasaku let out a jolly laugh when he heard what Naruto had called Jiraiya. ''You call him the pervy sage? What a fitting name for Jiraiya boy!"

''Um, yeah I guess. Now what is it that you want with me? Why'd you come all the way here just to talk with me?'' Naruto questioned.

Despite knowing the name Naruto had given his student Fukasaku's laugh died down and his smile turned into a frown. ''I'm not exactly sure where to begin this but...let me see...I suppose the most important thing is...Jiraiya boy has died in battle fighting the leader of the extremist organization the Shinsengumi.''

The color drained from Naruto's face and his eyes went wide at the news he just heard. Did he just hear that correctly?

''Huh...? W-what did you say?''

Kurotsuchi and Genma's eyes went wide as well.

Fukasaku saw the look on Naruto's face and expected that very reaction. ''I know this news is so sudden...but for some time now word has gotten around Jiraiya boy's spy network that the leader of the Shinsengumi was recently reported to be operating in Uzushiogakure.''

''Uzushiogakure? Isn't that place in ruins now following the end of the Second Great Ninja War?'' Genma asked out of disbelief.

''Yeah, it's also hard to infiltrate since our village closed it off to the rest of the world.'' Kenji said.

''Jiraiya was an expert in espionage and infiltration so it's no surprised he got into it despite being closed off.'' Kakashi spoke up.

Fukasaku nodded. ''That's right..when he got in he encountered Shishio Makoto, the leader of the Shinsengumi. He was one of Jiraiya boy's students and he has grown so much stronger since the Third Shinobi World War. He was on the same team as Minato boy and Kushina girl.''

''Shishio Makoto? The same one who was friends with Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei? The samurai who fled his home and went to live life as a shinobi?'' Asked Kenji in disbelief.

Mako narrowed her eyes and nodded. ''Yeah...that guy.''

''I faintly remember him from Jiraiya boy's Jonin days. He was a war orphan from the beginning of the Second Shinobi World War and he sought refuge in Konoha after his home, Tetsu No Kuni was destroyed by Kumo. He was from a powerful samurai clan in Iron country but after an incident I believed happen between the Kumo shinobi and the samurai in Iron country he fled his home to become a shinobi instead if I remember correctly. That's all I know about him. During their battle Jiraiya was about to tell me his weakness, but not before Shishio crushed Jiraiya boy's throat. I am sorry, it was too late as he couldn't leave a final message before Shishio finished him off.'' Fukasaku explained.

Naruto didn't want to hear anymore. The simple fact that Jiraiya is gone now was all he needed to know, not the graphic details Fukasaku was telling them. So the blonde lowered his head and looked at he ground trying to contain his anger.

Kurotsuchi, Genma, Kenji, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Rin all noticed Naruto's reaction and began to worry for their blonde as he stood there with his hands balled into fists.

Kurotsuchi grabbed her boyfriend by the arm but Naruto jerked it away.

''Naruto?''

Mako didn't need to say anything to Naruto and she knew that his anger that was building up inside him was going to be directed at her.

''You..you let him go didn't you Mako-senpai?'' Naruto coldly said as he glared at her.

The Uchiha woman closed her eyes. ''That's right, I gave him approval to go there.''

That's when Naruto snapped. ''How could you let him go on a mission this dangerous alone?!''

''Naruto stop it!'' Kenji yelled.

The blonde Jonin didn't want to be there anymore. He had heard enough so he turned around and headed straight for the door.

''Naruto wait, where are you going?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''If the pervy sage was the fifth Hokage, he wouldn't let anyone he cared for take such a risk like that.'' Naruto then opened the door and slammed it shut with as much force as he could to showcase his anger.

''Naruto come back!" Kurotsuchi was about to go after her boyfriend but Mako stopped her.

''No Kurotsuchi, just leave him be for now.''

Fukasaku frowned. ''I just met him, but I can tell he truly loved and admired Jiraiya boy.''

Even though she was never in Naruto's life, Rin felt the strong emotion coming from the son of her sensei and wanted to comfort him just as much as Kurotsuchi did. ''Poor Naruto..'' She said earning a nod from Yugao.

Kakashi on the other hand, was just looking at the door to the office with a straight face.

''Mako, I'll keep an eye on him.'' Yugao said before Kenji stepped up.

''No Yugao, I'll do it. He's the son of Minato-sensei so I feel it's my time to do my part.'' Said the black-haired Jonin.

''You're actually gonna step up this time Kenji? You're probably using this as an excuse to run away from the village again like when you got Shisui killed.'' Kakashi snorted.

Mako twitched in anger hearing that but before she could say anything Kenji turned to face his teammate.

''Watch your mouth Kakashi. Don't talk about anything you don't know because Shisui volunteered to take your place so be fucking grateful he did that. I should've said no to Shisui because if you were on that mission with me you'd be dead.'' Kenji spat before turning around with a smirk. ''For the kid of the White Fang you're nothing like your father. You're a joke Kakashi. Seriously, why the fuck are you even here you never cared about Naruto at all.''

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his teammate with killer intent that was felt throughout the room. ''I'm here because I feel like it, and I'm a joke? If I remember correctly, when we were in the academy you were the worst student. Mister Dead Last. That's why we were put on a team, so me and Rin can protect your weak ass.''

''Alright, knock it off you two now is not the time.'' Mako said in an authoritative tone.

Rin was about to pull Kakashi away from Kenji but the two men glared at each other. ''Kakashi please stop it.''

Genma and Kurotsuchi were about to intervene but Kenji began speaking again.

''I'd rather be a dead last than a coward like you.'' Kenji said stepping up to his teammate showing him he wasn't scared. ''You're nothing like your father, a brave man, compared to you, a coward who thinks he's above everyone else. You're a selfish prick and you never took your job as a shinobi seriously. Like when you let the villagers break into Naruto's apartment and they savagely beat him. Shame on you you sad excuse for a shinobi.'' The black-haired man inched closer to Kakashi. ''I don't see the son of the White Fang nor do I see Kakashi, I see a piece of shit who hides behind a mask.''

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened when she heard Kenji say that. ' _'So..that's how he got beat up that day..''_

Kakashi stepped closer to his teammate. ''Say that again.''

''No one is impressed Kakashi, just walk away.'' Kenji whispered.

The masked Jonin placed a hand on Kenji's chest and gave a light shove. ''Come on dead last fight me. You're a tough guy right?''

Seeing that it was pointless to continue the heated situation Kenji simply turned around to walk away but Kakashi decided to go in for a punch. He swings his fist but his teammate quickly ducked under it and turned around and threw a punch hitting the silver-haired Jonin dead in his face with an audible crack breaking his nose. Grunting in pain Kakashi is sent falling on his back from the force of Kenji's insanely strong punch and clutches his nose in pain as blood begins to pour out of it.

''Can it you two! Rin take Kakashi out of here.'' Mako instructed.

Following her orders, the brown-haired medic scooped up the dazed Kakashi and before she left the room with Kakashi she turned around to look at Kenji.

''Thanks Kenji-kun.'' Said the medic.

''For what Rin?'' Asked the confused Kenji.

''For knocking him on his ass.''

With that Rin then opened the door and left with Kakashi to tend to his injury.

Cracking his knuckles Kenji looked at Mako and Fukasaku apologetically. ''Sorry for such a scene Mako, Lord Fukasaku.''

''It's quite alright Kenji boy. Now, I must be going. Farewell.'' Fukasaku said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

''I'll go find Naruto, Genma, let's go.'' Kurotsuchi said only for Kenji to step in front of her.

''I'll do it Kurotsuchi, you and Genma just head on home.'' Said the man before he exits the office.

Kurotsuchi looked at her Hokage and teammate wondering what they were gonna do.

''So...what do we do now? How should we tell the other Jonin?'' Genma asked.

''...Just go home you two. The Kage summit is less than forty-eight hours from now...just...just get ready for it..'' Mako said in a sad tone.

Kurotsuchi and Genma did what they were told and the two of them left the office.

''Hey, I'll keep you company until Naruto comes around...whenever that is.'' Genma said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

''Thanks Genma..I just hope Kenji-senpai can help him..'' Kurotsuchi said softly.

Tsunade was crying quietly to herself. _''You stupid fool..''_

 **-Streets of Konoha-**

After hearing about the death of one of the people he looked up to, Naruto was seen aimlessly walking through the streets of the village with hands in pocket and looking down on the ground in sorrow.

 _''How? How could someone beat a Sannin like the pervy sage?''_ The blonde thought before his thoughts were interrupted and he looked up and saw Fuu, the Jinchuuriki of Shichibi walking towards him.

''Naruto! We still have to finish what we started during the Chunin exam finals! Let's get it on blonde!" Fuu shouted and began to poke his arm furiously but when he didn't react to her poking she stopped knowing that something was wrong.

''Maybe next time Fuu.'' Was all Naruto said before walking around her and headed towards the crowd and disappeared into the night.

 _''What happened to him?''_ Fuu thought.

 **Time: 12:30 AM**

 **Location: Konoha Central Park**

He walked around the whole village for several hours, unsure of what to do now that one of his precious people was dead. He walked, and walked, and walked, and despite feeling exhausted from his long walk across the village, Naruto wasn't feeling any tired at all. He wasn't even sure which part of the village he was in now but he saw a small store and noticed that it was opened. He stops in front of it and looks at the sign before walking in.

The next shot shows him sitting on a bench in Kohoha's Central Park and thanks to it now being midnight, he was glad he can sit on the bench with a street light shining over it so no one could see him cry in silence over Jiraiya's death. In his hand was a popsicle he bought from the store and instead of eating it he left it to slowly melt away. We see his face once again, a steady stream of tears slowly flowing out of his eyes and it's revealed the drops of liquid at his feet came from his tears, not the melting popsicle.

Naruto heard footsteps coming from his left and looked to see the source of the sound. Kenji was walking up to the blonde and his attire was missing it's usual black trench coat leaving him in only his white t-shirt and cargo pants.

''Hey Naruto.''

Naurto quickly wiped away his tears so Kenji couldn't see them as the older Jonin approaches the bench and takes a seat next to the blonde. The two Jonin sat there in silence for a few seconds before Kenji broke it.

''I'm sorry, for what happened to Master Jiraiya.'' The black-haired man said sympathetically.

Naruto tried to fight back more tears as he began to speak. ''All I ever wanted..was for him to keep watching over me...I just wanted him...to see me become Hokage...but I only showed him the absolute worst, most shitty side of me...I'm such an idiot..''

He began to break down.

Hearing this, Kenji looks over to Naruto and saw that he was shaking from the strong emotions he was feeling losing Jiraiya. The older man wraps an arm around Naruto and rests his chin on top of his head.

''Listen to me Naruto, before I came back here at Mako's request, you should know that I ran into Jiraiya in Tanzaku Town and we had a couple drinks and chatted. You know what we talked about? You, all Jiraiya ever had was praise for you, he always boasted about you. He kept telling me you were like his own grandchild.''

Hearing his words Naruto separated the embrace and looked at Kenji and saw that he was smiling tenderly at him and the look in his eyes told the blonde that he meant what he was saying.

''It's true, he had faith that you were the one who would inherit his will and he truly believed that you would become a wonderful Hokage someday. He's still watching, and he always will be even at this very minute.''

Kenji then stood up and looked up at the night sky. ''No matter where he is, I know that he wouldn't be happy to see you this upset and sad.'' He then walked over so that he was in front of Naruto. ''Naruto, just go back to being the you he praised so highly.'' He gets on one knee so that he can look Naruto in his eyes. ''Cheer up, for you are a distinguished student of one of the legendary Sannin.'' He reaches for Naruto's popsicle and gently takes it from him before pulling it apart into two perfect pieces. ''Acknowledged by the great Jiraiya himself.'' Kenji concluded handing Naruto a piece while smiling tenderly at him.

Naruto stared agape in awe at what Kenji was telling him. Jiraiya always acted like he was a complete imbecile during their five year training trip but to know what the pervy sage really thought of him made him smile warmly, his sadness now gone thanks to both knowing what Jiraiya truly thought of him and Kenji's comforting words and that he will always be there for him in his time of grief, almost like an older brother much like Mako would an older sister. At that moment, Naruto realized that the popsicle he bought symbolized his pain and letting it melt away was like trying to let his pain go away on it's own and with Kenji here he took half the popsicle therefore taking half his pain away. ''Thanks, Kenji-senpai.'' He said reaching for the popsicle.

 **-Naruto & Kurotsuchi's apartment-**

''I wonder if he's okay...it's almost one-thirty..'' Kurotsuchi said.

After the meeting at the Hokage's office about the news of Jiraiya's death she and Genma had been waiting at their apartment for several hours and yet Naruto has not returned yet and she was getting very worried about her boyfriend.

''Kurotsuchi, wait here I'll go look for him so don't stress about it alright?'' Said the brown-haired man but before getting up from the kitchen table the door to the apartment opened and in walked Naruto.

''Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi and Genma said in sync.

They watched as their teammate walked over to them and they didn't expect the next move as he gave both of them a hug with each arm.

''Naruto..I'm sorry for what happened to Jiraiya..just know that if there's anything we can..'' Kurotsuchi couldn't finish her sentence when Naruto gave her a kiss on the forehead.

''I'm sorry, for the way I acted at the office..it's just...I had to be alone you guys.'' Naruto said trying to fight back tears.

''You don't have to be alone Naruto, you know aside from Kurotsuchi I'm always here for you man. We know how much you're hurting.'' Genma said putting an arm around Naruto to bring the three of them closer.

''I just..I wanted him to watch me put on the Hokage hat ya know?''

''Even with him gone, there's plenty of people who can't wait to see that day come. Me, Genma, Mako, and Kenji-senpai will be there when you become Hokage Naruto. Just know that Jiraiya will be watching you from above.'' Kurotsuchi said warmly.

The three teammates continued to group hug when they felt two more pairs of arms wrap around them. Somehow, without making a any noise whatsoever Mako and Kenji had joined the group hug to give Naruto more support and comfort.

''Naruto, you have me and I'll always be there for you.'' Mako said.

''So am I, I know I was gone your early adolescent years, but now that I'm back Naruto I'll always stick around for. I'm not going anywhere.'' Kenji said.

Naruto smiled warmly at the amount of comfort he was getting and tightened the group hug.

''Thank you..everyone.''

 **-Sunagakure no Sato-**

''Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, are you three ready to embark on our journey to Kumo?'' Rasa Sabaku, the fourth Kazekage said putting on his Kazekage hat as he stood with his children by his side.

Now Jonin themselves, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro formed a triangular formation around their father as they walked off to Kumo.

''Yes father, let's go.'' Gaara stoically said and the family walked off into the desert as the sandstorm kicked up.

 **-Kumogakure no Sato-**

The fourth Raikage A was an imposing man who stood about six foot four inches and he stood before three of his best Jonin as they prepared to head to the area of their summit with the other Kage. Unlike the Tsuchikage Onoki, A had always done his best to make sure Konoha and Kumo were on positive terms and getting to meet the sixth Hokage Mako Uchiha was an honor to him.

''Are you three ladies ready? If so, we'll be off.'' He said to his bodyguards and they were familiar faces we've seen before, Samui, Yugito Nii, and Mabui from Team Eleven's Chunin exams.

''Yes, we're ready to depart Lord Raikage.'' Samui said and they step off and they walked in silence for about a minute before..

''Yo yo big bro! Why you leavin' without me and taking these three h...'' Killer B, the Jinchuuriki of Hachibi couldn't finish his rap when Mabui delivered a powerful right hook sending the man flying into the nearby mountains.

''I know what you were gonna call us B!" Mabui shouted in anger.

Yugito looked into the sky where B was sent flying. ''Should we wait for him Lord Raikage?''

''He'll know where to go.'' A said putting on his hat before they continue their walk.

 **-Iwagakure no Sato-**

''Lord Tsuchikage! Give the other Kage a piece of your mind!'' An Iwa Jonin shouted as he watched the Tsuchikage Onoki leave with his bodyguards. A large man with a round nose and another young man around the same age as Naruto.

''Erm...Whatever, Konohamaru, Akatsuchi, let's go.'' Onoki said trying to put on his backpack but then...

 _ **SNAP**_

Onoki froze as he tried to endure the pain of his breaking back but it became too much and he fell to the ground a broken heap. ''Agh! My back.''

Konohamaru, who was sent to be in Iwa much like Kurotsuchi was sent to Konoha shook his head. ''Honestly, my gramps is the same age as you and yet, he's still very physically fit and you break easily Lord Tsuchikage.''

Akatsuchi, the big guy went to help Onoki up but the Tsuchikage swatted his hands away.

''Get away Akatsuchi! I'm the best ninja in our village I can handle it!"

Onoki slowly tried to get up but then again, his back snapped rather loudly. ''Ahoo!"

Konohamaru let out a sigh. ''Oh my fucking Kami..''

Akatsuchi picked up Onoki and placed him on the top of his wooden pack. ''Lord Tsuchikage, I'll happily carry you to Kumo so just relax until we get there.'' He said handing him his Tsuchikage hat.

Onoki placed it on his head and pouted. ''Fine! I don't care.''

And with that, the three men were off.

 _''I can't wait to see my beloved Kurotsuchi again.''_

 **-Kirigakure no Sato-**

Now in the Hidden Mist, we see the fifth Mizukage Haku Yuki standing with her four bodyguards preparing for their departure to Kumo for the Kage summit. All of Haku's bodyguards were faces we've seen before. Zabuza Momochi, one of the Swordsman of Kiri and the other three were Chojuro, Utakata, and Mei Terumi who were now all Jonin as well and they stood protectively in front of their Mizukage with Zabuza covering the rear.

''Let's go everyone, we don't want to be late.'' Haku said putting on her Mizukage hat.

''I'm excited to meet the other Kage, what about you guys?'' Chojuro asked his teammates.

''I guess, though the Tsuchikage still hates Kiri so I won't be happy to see him or meet some Iwa ninja.'' Utakata said blowing into his pipe.

''Mm, I'm just looking forward to meeting that Naruto boy, I'm sure he's turned into a fine man by now.'' Mei said with a finger on her chin.

Zabuza was feeling both excitement but also a hint of resentment. He knew a certain shinobi from Konoha that he wanted to see again who defeated him many times before during the various Konoha-Kiri border clashes before they became true allies. _''Kenji Kasugano, master of the six-swords fighting style. You'd better be there because we have a score to settle.''_

 **-Konohagakure no Sato-**

Today was the day of the Kage summit in a secluded building in Kumo and now we see Mako standing at the entrance to the village and in front of her was Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Genma, and Kenji in a protective formation in front of her while to her rear we see Yugao Uzuki, Rin Nohara, and Kakashi Hatake who was now wearing a mask made of bandages and despite his behavior from a few nights before he was still allowed to come be one of Mako's bodyguards.

''Are you ready to go senpai?'' Naruto asked.

Mako smiles and puts on her Hokage hat and we see a look of confidence in her eyes. She was ready.

''Let's get this show on the road.'' The Hokage said and they all begin walking to Kumo for their summit.

 _''I'm gonna have to have a couple words with you gramps.''_ Kurotsuchi thought to herself while shaking her head.

 _''Oh man! This is so exciting!''_ Naruto thought with a wide grin.

 _''I wonder what the other Kage are like?''_ Genma thought with a straight face.

The group of Konoha ninja continued to make their way through the forests of their country, heading towards the meeting between the five Kage.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this episode which was derived from episode 153 of Shippuden. I am going to begin on the next episode right away when I post this but I'm unsure if it will be a quick filler or another real episode. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed Kenji and Kakashi's brief confrontation and Kenji comforting Naruto much like Iruka did. Until next time everyone! :)


	35. The Kage Summit

**A/N:** Recently I had gotten a question from someone who questions me on if Kenji was a real character in the and what his personality would be, I would say he is similar to Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop in mannerism with a touch of Vash The Stampede and I think the man who plays said character Steven Blum would fit well. For Mako I think she would behave like Ms. Smith from Monster Musume and voiced by the same voice actress. I do have a concept art of Kenji but it's incomplete and needs much more work. Also, I noticed that I apparently updated this story but the truth is I didn't. I removed three unnecessary chapters and as a result this story went through a massive overhaul and I proofread the crap out of it.

* * *

Episode thirty-five: The Kage Summit

 **Location: Abandoned Building, Middle of Lighting Country**

 **Time: 12:30 PM**

''At last, we have arrived.'' Mako Uchiha, Konoha's sixth Hokage said as they walk up to a building in the middle of a mountainous, forested area in Lightning country where the five Kage had agreed to hold their summit. Since Kumo volunteered to host it the fourth Raikage A wanted them to have it away from the Village Hidden in The Clouds for security reasons and those reasons were to avoid the Shinsengumi from attacking and possibly crippling a major village should they attempt to interrupt the summit.

''Why didn't the fourth Raikage just have us meet in his village senpai if I may ask?'' Naruto questioned out of curiosity.

''Yeah, usually Kage summits are held within the host village.'' Kurotsuchi added.

''A said that he wanted to avoid having civilian casualties should the Shinsengumi attack the five Kage. It's for security reasons.'' Mako then turned to face Kakashi , Rin, and Yugao who were providing rear security. ''Kakashi, Rin, Yugao.''

''Yes Lady Hokage?''

''I want you three to stay out here and provide security, watch out for any uninvited guests who might try to crash our party understood? We're taking extra precautions to avoid another disaster like with Lady Tsunade and Shizune.'' Mako instructed.

''But, we have to be with our Hokage to make sure nothing or no one can hurt you.'' Kakashi began to protest but Yugao placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking over it Kakashi saw the ANBU Captain shaking her head.

''Kakashi, she already has her team and Kenji by her side so just do what you are told. It makes sense too since we can prevent any suspicious individuals before they can get to the Kage.'' Yugao said.

''That's right Kakashi, do what you're told or I'll demote you to Tokubetsu Jonin, or even worse, a Genin.'' Mako said sternly making the silver-haired man shiver in fear. The Hokage then performed several hand seals before using a summoning jutsu and from the puff of smoke her personal wolf summon Jun, the black wolf with the eyepatch appear.

''Yes? What can I do for you Lady Hokage?'' The wolf asked.

''I want you to stay here with Kakashi and Yugao Jun. Now that the Kage summit will be happening in a few minutes I need you to help these two provide security out here to make sure anyone who isn't invited doesn't get it understood? Out of all the wolves you have the strongest sense of smell that even surpasses the Inuzuka clan and you can pick up scents over thirty miles away. Plus, with Yugao's sensory skills it should make it hard for any potential attacker to come close to this building so you're extra security Jun.'' Mako explained.

''I understand Lady Hokage.'' Jun said making his way over to the three Jonin.

With their orders given, Kakashi, Rin, and Yugao stand beside the door while Jun stands in between them.

Nodding in satisfaction Mako proceeded to open the door with the other Jonin close behind her. ''Come on guys, we should be heading to the top floor I'm sure the other four are waiting for me.''

The group walks up the set of stairs that would lead them to the meeting room on the top floor and after ascending the stairs they make their way to the very top floor and the five of them approach the big double doors that will lead them into the meeting room and Mako sensed that the other four Kage as well as their bodyguards were already waiting for them.

Kenji walks up to the door and places a hand on the handle ready to open it and he turns to face Mako. ''Are you ready Lady Hokage?''

Mako simply nods and Kenji motions for Naruto to open the right side of the door. The two men then proceeded to slowly open the door making it creak loudly that it echoes throughout the building and after a few seconds the double doors were completely open.

Mako heads into the room first followed by Kenji, then Naruto, then Kurotsuchi, then Genma and the four of them stood protectively in front of their Hokage and they looked onward to see a large round table and seated there were four other people they immediately knew were the other Kage. Behind the other Kage were what the members of Team Eleven assumed to be their personal bodyguards.

Zabuza Momochi, the personal bodyguard for Haku eyed Kenji with a vengeful look to which the Konoha Jonin returned and there was sudden tension in the room but thankfully the other Kage and bodyguards didn't notice it.

''Ah, you've arrived Lady Hokage, it is an honor to finally meet you.'' Haku, the fifth Mizukage said with a big smile.

''Yes, it was very surprising to find out an Uchiha had taken the title of Hokage, probably the first time someone from a world-renowned clan becomes the leader of their village.'' A, the fourth Raikage said.

''Agreed, Konoha having a student of both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki is quite a thing .Especially since you're the Mistress of All Five Elements.'' Rasa, the Kazekage said with a nod.

Onoki however, just grumbled to himself and looked to the side. Despite wanting Kurotsuchi to live in Konoha to help improve relations and in return Konohamaru would go to Iwa he still despised the Hidden Leaf for inexcusable reasons. ''Erm, pleasure to meet you Lady Hokage.'' He said before noticing Kurotsuchi standing next to Mako. ''My dear Kurotsuchi! It has been a few years since we've last seen each other!''

The Tsuchikage floated over to his beloved granddaughter but before he could wrap his arms around her for a comforting hug Kurotsuchi reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his robe and pulled him close to her face. The gleam in her eyes and the killer intent emanating from her made even the other three Kage shiver in fear. Naruto and Genma just had a deadpan expression on his face while Kenji just sweatdropped. Mako only shrugged because she knew what her student was going to yell at the Tsuchikage for and she had the right to so she wasn't going to stop her.

''First off, sure it's been a while since we've last talked but let me get something off my chest first. Now, tell me the truth, what really happened on the day my mom died huh? I've heard that Minato agreed to meet you for a peace proposal but you had other plans!'' Kurotsuchi asked shaking her grandfather erratically.

''Ah! Stop shaking me Kurotsuchi you're going to blow my back out!" Onoki cried out as he was shook even more erratically.

A light bulb appeared above Kurotsuchi's head as she had an idea. ''Oh, so your back is still hurting huh?!'' She then spins him around and puts him on the floor and places a foot on his back before using one hand to grab his wrists and the other to grab his ankles. She then gives a mighty yank making her grandfather's back crack immensely loud. ''How's this for your back?!''

''Aaaagh!'' Onoki cried out in sheer pain as his back wasn't able to withstand such manipulation.

Kurotsuchi then decided to make things more painful for the Tsuchikage by picking up and tosses him into the air. She catches him and the position she had him in looked like a mother holding her baby. ''Now time for the finisher!"

She raises him high above her head and the Tsuchikage was afraid of what she'll do next.

''W-wait what are you doing beloved granddaughter!?'' The now fearful Onoki asked.

Kurotsuchi didn't say a word as she then brought her grandpa down and shot her knee up and impacted his back with enough force that everyone in the room heard the loud cracks that came from his back.

''Gaaaaaaaahh!'' Onoki howled in unimaginable pain as his granddaughter literally broke his back with her knee and the next thing she did was grab him by his mustache and proceeds to toss him to the floor before going in for a flurry of punches on his little body. The sound of fists meeting human body echoed throughout the room and even though they didn't enjoy the sight of a fellow Kage getting beat, they decided to do nothing about it as they all (except Mako, Naruto, Genma, and Kenji) assumed it must have been family issues. So they all looked on with both their eyebrows raised as they also found it quite entertaining since they had an inside joke about Onoki's bad back.

The antics of the two Iwa shinobi continued for another thirty minutes until Kurotsuchi decided her grandfather had had enough pain and suffering. Letting her grandpa go, Kurotsuchi sighed in relief as she picked the old man up and threw him into the air one last time before his floating jutsu slowly prevented him from hitting the floor.

''Alright gramps, Lady Hokage has told me everything about my mom's death and I learned that you fucking lied to the entire Hidden Stone, especially me how could you? Why couldn't you tell me and the whole village the fucking truth?! I'm going to guess that the younger shinobi back in Iwa hate Konoha because you had the academy teachers who are all war veterans teach them to hate Konoha. You know, I used to hate Konoha too but when I went there all those years ago my perception of them changed. They're not the so-called murderous scum you made them out to be. They're not the kind of shinobi who would kill people because they feel like it. They are more dedicated to protecting their village more so than Iwa shinobi. You seriously blindly hate the Hidden Leaf and the Yellow Flash for such childish reasons and here you're the third Tsuchikage acting so immature over losing a war you instigated with the most powerful of the Five Great Villages.'' Kurotsuchi said almost screaming.

Onoki looked at his granddaughter with a look that he thought she was insane. ''A lie? I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about beloved granddaughter! It was a meeting for a peace proposal between Iwa and Konoha. I went to the Kannabi Bridge to meet with the Yellow Flash and he attacked me and your mother rushed to my defense and made the ultimate sacrifice for the Hidden Stone." He rubbed the back of his head trying to play it off but Kurotsuchi and Mako weren't buying it and neither was Kenji because the latter two knew the whole story.

Rasa, A, and Haku have heard of the story before and it was no surprise that they agreed with the actions of Minato when he was Hokage. Before he was to meet with Onoki they had all made amends with the Yellow Flash and cooperation between their villages and Konoha grew steadily.

''You know Onoki, you might as well tell your own granddaughter the truth instead of hiding it from her.'' Said the Kazekage.

''Onoki, I do not wish to be rude but you always find a reason to hate Konoha, you're quite immature and you're the oldest and should be the wisest out of all of us right now.'' Haku inquired.

''And even with our neutral relations many of my older shinobi still resent your village for betraying our alliance during the last war which is why we sided with Konoha at the end.'' A said with disdain in his voice.

Onoki merely grumbled at how the other Kage were against him now. However, Mako hadn't said anything to him so he turned his attention to the Hokage and saw that she had a similar look in her eyes like the other three Kage.

''Our villages are on good terms right Lady Hokage?''

Mako only shook her head in response. ''No, your lies were enough to stop me from reaching out to you to finally establish true peace between Iwa and Konoha. Minato-sensei tried too many times with you after the war and you tried to get him killed at the Kannabi Bridge. You just absolutely hate Konoha so why should I try to establish good relations with you? Lord Tsuchikage, if you're not willing to help us against the extremist organization that is threating us all then why did you even come here in the first place? As a matter of fact.'' The Hokage turned to look at Naruto and motioned for him to come over to her.

The blonde complied and despite now being face to face with the Tsuchikage, who also happened to be his girlfriend's grandpa he didn't care so he stood tall and proud before Onoki showing that he wasn't afraid of him.

 _''Oh man, let's just hope this old geezer doesn't flip the hell out seeing out much Naruto looks like the fourth.''_ Genma thought and despite being bested in experience by the elderly Tsuchikage he was prepared to defend his Hokage and friend from any threat.

''Does he look familiar to you Onoki?'' Mako questioned.

The Tsuchikage eyed Naruto and immediately it hit him. ''MINATO!" He screamed while pointing at the blonde accusingly.

Naruto shook his head and was about to say his name before Mako put her hand in front of him. ''No Onoki, this is not the Yellow Flash, this is my student Naruto Uzumaki and he is the son of your most hated enemy, Minato Namikaze.''

Rasa, A, and Haku looked at Naruto with interest. They alongside with Onoki thought that the young man was a carbon copy of the most powerful shinobi who singlehandedly defeated Iwa during the last war in a matter of seconds during their invasion.

 _''He looks exactly like the Yellow Flash.''_ Onoki thought. He then gathered chakra into his hands ready to take revenge and since Minato is long gone taking his son out will have to do.

The other four Kage noticed this and before they could react to restrain Onoki Kurotsuchi stepped in front of Naruto with her arm held out protectively in front of him.

''Kurotsuchi? What is the meaning of this? Stand aside.'' Onoki commanded.

''No.'' Kurotsuchi said defiantly.

''Kurotsuchi I demand you to step aside this instant! I am your grandfather and the Tsuchikage! This is my chance to take revenge on Minato by killing his son."

The other three Kage were about to intervene but Mako stopped them.

''Shut up Onoki, how about you let your hatred of the Yellow Flash go? Why can't you accept the fact that you lost the war? A war that your village..no, a war that YOU started by attacking a Konoha outpost in Kusa without any reason which then escalated when the other three villages became involved.'' Mako spat at the old man.

''Silence you insolent woman. Now Kurotsuchi, stand aside now!" Screamed the Tsuchikage as he hovered above Kurotsuchi to try and appear intimidating but his granddaughter stood her ground and continued to eye him defiantly.

''No, I'm not letting you hurt my boyfriend.''

Onoki felt like his little old heart was being ripped from his chest and his eyes went wide. Did he just hear that correctly?

''Boyfriend!? You're boyfriend is the spawn of that trash Minato Namikaze? My most hated enemy?!''

Kurotsuchi shook her head. Her gramps really needed to get over the fact that Iwa was soundly defeated by Konoha and he really needed to stop lying to not only his whole village, but to his granddaughter as well.

''Gramps, Naruto Uzumaki was the first person I met when I went to Konoha and he became my friend, my best friend, and then eventually my boyfriend. I love him gramps. You also need to just stop lying about the Yellow Flash because you made it seem like he enjoyed killing Iwa shinobi. It was my mom's own fault that she died and had she left when Minato reasoned with her she'd still be alive and to a degree you're the one at fault here too. Minato and you agreed to meet at Kannabi bridge alone to finally reach peace between the two villages but you took advantage of him coming alone because you had other plans.'' Kurotsuchi explained.

At that point every other Kage in the room looked at Onoki. Sure, they knew he was a liar and hated everyone that wasn't from the Hidden Stone, specifically the Hidden Leaf but they didn't know he went that far to try and get Minato killed and make him the most hated person in his village as well as the have his people blindly hate the Leaf. Hell, they felt compelled to exclude him from the Kage summit after knowing that he had plans to get Minato killed at their supposed peace talks.

Mako then stepped up to speak her part. ''Onoki, I don't understand why you have such a strong hatred towards the Hidden Leaf, but in times like these you need to set aside your hate and work with me and the other three villages because there is a new threat that looms over the horizon, a threat that is worse than Minato-sensei was to Iwa. Do you see A-sama, Haku, or Rasa still hating my village? No, they actually worked hard to establish strong partnerships with Konoha while you sat in your little office and continued hating us for the past twenty years. Why are you even here if you don't want to cooperate with us?''

Kenji felt like he should say something to Onoki too so he stepped up as well. ''That's exactly what is going through my mind too you old bastard, I don't care if you're Tsuchikage or not you want to treat us like scum and shit? I will treat you like scum and shit too only ten times worse. Did I also mention I deployed to Kusa and fought against your village and was only second to Minato Namikaze in our body count with Iwa shinobi? I was only eight at the time and do you remember those three shinobi you sent to specifically hunt and kill my parents? The one that consisted of Kakko, Taiseki, and Mahiru who were your best at the time?''

''Grr, what about those three?'' Onoki asked.

Kenji smiled. ''I lost my parents because of those three and my stupidity, and out of anger and vengeance I killed them as brutally as I could. Also, I had Minato as a sensei. I've killed so many Iwa shinobi and watched a lot of Konoha shinobi die by yours especially my parents but do you see me hating your village? No, as Lady Hokage was also trained by the Yellow Flash himself like me we'll give you hell like he did if you keep acting the way you are.'' He concluded while pointing at the Tsuchikage while shaking his head slightly.

Onoki glared at Kenji before he looked at the Hokage like she was crazy. ''Hm, I am only here to see Kurotsuchi, that's all.''

Naruto then walked up to the Tsuchikage and looked at him with determination.

''Ya know you old fencer, I will never understand why you hate my dad so much, but you need to get over it. World peace is being threatened so you and Iwa as a whole needs to accept your loss at the hands of my dad and work with the rest of us. If we lose this war then not only will Konoha be destroyed which is something I'm sure you'd like to see, Iwa will also be wiped out too. If my dad was still alive today he would ask for your assistance. It's true he killed a lot of your shinobi in the last war but it was like everyone else has said plenty of times, you kill or be killed in a war and my father protected his village by stopping your invasion. So Lord Tsuchikage, as the son of the Yellow Flash, the fourth Hokage, and your most hated enemy I ask you, please lend us your strength and fight the new enemy side by side with us because if the Five Great Villages can't unite as one against a mutual enemy, we will all die. You wanted peace at one time right? Well, unite with Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, and Suna and we'll fight for that peace just like my dad wanted as well.'' Naruto said with a lot of conviction in his voice.

Onoki had always been a hateful man towards Konoha and hearing the sincerity and conviction in Naruto's words the old Tsuchikage closed his eyes and went into deep thought.

 _''The boy is so much like his father. A warrior who embraces future and I was like the two of them after the First Shinobi World War, I wanted peace for a bit during the First Shinobi World War when I saw my dad and the second Tsuchikage die fighting Konoha. Now that I think of it the old and current council might be the ones to blame? They taught us that we were born and bred to hate Konoha, kill Konoha shinobi, and maybe destroy Konoha once and for all. Kurotsuchi, Mako, and this boy are right. I don't have to hate Konoha especially when they are offering to fight alongside us to combat this mutual enemy. Would Minato really say the same thing as this young man? Could I really work with him if he was still alive today? Hm...yes...if his son wants to then I feel I can work with Minato and help too.''_

Onoki then opened his eyes and looked at Kurotsuchi. ''Dear granddaughter, are you truly happy with this young man?''

Kurotsuchi nodded and went to stand beside Naruto. ''I am, he has won my heart. I love Naruto with every fiber of my being and I plan on being with him and only him.''

''And now that you know the truth and the story behind my lie, how do you feel about the Yellow Flash?'' Onoki asked.

''Considering what you taught me when I was growing up and before I moved to the Hidden Leaf I admit, I hated the Yellow Flash with a burning passion hotter than the sun, but now that I know that it was my mom's own fault and to a degree yours, Minato did it in self-defense and the killing was justified. So no, no longer do I hate the Yellow Flash because I let go of my hate which is something you need to do gramps. It's as the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''In this case, the Shinsengumi being our enemy would make Konoha my friends.'' Said the Tsuchikage.

''That's right Lord Tsuchikage, we need to come together against the Shinsengumi and defeat them to bring the world to peace once more. Look at the other Kage, Konoha defeated them as well and they aren't holding any hatred towards my village.'' Naruto quipped.

Mako then walked up to the Tsuchikage and looked him in the eyes. ''Onoki, we Kage agreed to have this summit on this day for a reason. The Shinsengumi isn't just targeting Konoha, they've also killed Jonin from the other villages as well and that alone is enough to wage war against them.'' She placed a hand on Onoki's shoulder. ''Come on Lord Tsuchikage, let's come together and defeat this new enemy that threatens our very existence. We don't want your help, we need it.'' Concluded the Hokage.

Onoki knew they were right, it was decided right there that he will cooperate with the other four villages, especially Konoha since they have always been willing to maintain even neutral relations with his village and looking back on it he actually thought Minato only wanted to meet at the Kannabi bridge his intentions on having peace between their villages were legitimate. He was too indoctrinated in his hate for the Yellow Flash and Konoha that he failed to see that.

''Alright, I have been behaving like a spoiled child, I was too blind to see Minato's intentions of having real peace between Iwa and Konoha and now I will fix my mistakes. I apologize Lady Hokage, Naruto, Kurotsuchi.'' The elderly man said sincerely.

Mako, Kurotsuchi, and Naruto smiled. Mako always knew that Onoki hated Konoha with every fiber of his being and she was glad he will own up to his mistakes made in the past and now he wants to cooperate not only with the other three villages, but Konoha as well to combat the mutual enemy.

Kurotsuchi was thinking the same thing too, she grew up hating Konoha and the Yellow Flash much more than Onoki did but when she met Naruto, Genma, and Mako she saw Konoha shinobi and villagers for what they truly were and they were no different than shinobi and villagers from Iwa. She grew out of her hatred the more time she spent with Naruto and had grown to love Konoha as her home and she never planned on leaving the Hidden Leaf.

''Gramps, this Kage summit is happening because the Shinsengumi extremists are threatening our way of life and it doesn't matter what village you're from. We're all shinobi and we all fight for the same thing and that is to protect our friends, families, our villages, and most of all, our respective Kage and my Kage is Mako Uchiha, not you.'' Kurotsuchi said.

Onoki sighed and looked at the other Kage who saw them nod at him and motion for him to join them at the round table. He then turned to look at Mako, the sixth Hokage and saw her doing the same thing.

''Let's get this meeting started Lord Tsuchikage.'' Akatsuchi, who was watching the whole exchange said pulling out his chair for him.

The Tsuchikage floated his way over and gently lowered himself onto his seat to the satisfaction of the other Kage and their bodyguards.

''Yo yo! That's how we roll! If we don't cooperate it'll take a heavy toll!'' Killer B, the bodyguard with the Raikage rapped much to the latter's annoyance.

''Ugh, you suck...'' Zabuza, Haku's personal bodyguard grumbled.

 _''I just met this guy and already he's annoying the crap out of me.''_ Temari thought shaking her head.

After taking a seat the other Kage then look at Mako and motion for her to join them at the table. The Uchiha woman nods and turns to face her students. ''Okay. Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Genma, there should be a room a floor below where shinobi the other Kage brought as extra protection are relaxing. Kenji will accompany me here so until then I want you three to wait with the other Jonin.''

''Okay, but if anything goes down just know we'll be here in a heartbeat senpai.'' Naruto said before he and his teammates left the room.

Closing the door behind them the only occupants left in the room were the five Kage and their personal bodyguards. Kenji for Mako, Rasa's daughter Temari, A had Killer B, Haku had Zabuza, and Onoki had Akatsuchi. The Hokage walks over to the empty chair meant for her and sits on it with Kenji standing behind her.

''As we were. Now, I'm sure we all know why we are all here correct?'' Mako asked.

The other four Kage nodded in response.

''Yes, recently two Jonin from each of our villages have been abducted by this extremist group called the Shinsengumi, or the New Selected Group and they were murdered by them in cold blood.'' Raikage A started off.

''These extremists also had the nerve to film their executions and had the audacity to mail such obscene things for us to watch and all was done just to give us a simple message. Simply put their declaration of war against us all.'' Haku quipped.

''Yes, they certainly seem confident about waging war against the Five Great Villages and winning against us seems laughable. Especially with this Supreme Leader of theirs, what was his name?'' Rasa said.

''Hm, I believe the name of their so-called Supreme Leader was Shishio, but I can't remember the last name I stopped the tape after they began their brutal act. It was simply too much for me to finish.'' Onoki said shaking his head in disgust.

''Their Supreme Leader is named Shishio Makoto.'' Mako said and the tone in which she said that made it seem like she knew a lot about him already.

''Shishio Makoto? I've never heard of that name before, do you happen to know anything about this man Lady Hokage?'' Haku asked.

Mako closed her eyes and the other four Kage watched her intently, waiting to hear what she had to say. She then opened her eyes.

''Shishio Makoto, the leader of the Shinsengumi was a man who was also a disciple of the late Master Jiraiya, one of Konoha's legendary Sannin. He was from the most powerful samurai clan in Tetsu no Kuni. During the second Shinobi World War Iron country was used as a staging area by Kumo but however, the samurai there felt that their sovereignty was threatened by the presence of the Hidden Cloud instead of peacefully requesting Kumo to leave their country, they acted without thought and used force to try and get Kumo out of there. Though that didn't end well for them as Kumo entered their own conflict in Iron country and that left many war orphans. One of them was Shishio Makoto. He fled the bloody battlefield of his former home found a new home in Konohagakure during the early stages of the war. During his stay in Konoha he met my late sensei Kushina Uzumaki who had also came to Konoha around the same time, and also my private tutor, Minato Namikaze. The three of them became best friends.'' Explained the Hokage.

A and Onoki raised their eyebrows at what they were hearing.

''So, this Shishio Makoto must have been a student of Jiraiya am I correct? I faintly remember that brief conflict with Iron country.'' The Raikage asked out of curiosity.

''Yes, with Jiraiya being one of the most powerful shinobi ever produced in your village it also means if this Shishio was trained by the Sage himself that must mean he had become quite powerful.''

''Considering how powerful of a shinobi Minato was before his death I'm sure even a samurai who would have difficulty adjusting to the ways of shinobi would be just as formidable too if he really did train under a Sannin.'' Rasa said.

Onoki then turned his attention to the Uchiha woman. ''Since he lived in Konoha you must have had some sort of contact with the man Lady Hokage.''

''Yes, I did have contact with him at one point. It was at the start of the last war when I met him. He was going to go on a mission with Minato and Kushina-sensei but when they came back that evening he didn't return.'' Mako explained.

''Didn't return? Do you know what happened? Was he supposedly killed on this mission?'' Haku questioned.

The Hokage shook her head in response.

''No, they were sent by the third Hokage to perform a reconnaissance mission in Kusa to gain any intel on if Iwa had already sent their forces there. As the forces back in home were preparing for war Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei had returned late that night.''

''Let me guess, Shishio wasn't with them when they returned wasn't he?'' A questioned.

Mako shook her head. ''No, when I asked Minato-sensei what happened he said they got into a confrontation with Iwa Jonin but I could tell he was hiding the truth. I saw Kushina-sensei afterward and she looked traumatized by whatever happened during said mission.'' The Hokage explained.

''Do you happen to know the truth at all regardless if Minato didn't tell you Lady Hokage?'' Haku asked.

''Yes, I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation the following night at their home and I heard Minato-sensei talking to Kushina-sensei about what Shishio had done on that mission. I overheard Kushina-sensei say that Shishio had previously attempted to get into a relationship with her a few days before that mission. Apparently Shishio was deeply in love with Kushina and if I would guess he confessed his feelings for her but by that time she was already engaged to Minato. So of course Kushina said no but Shishio's stubbornness did not stop him from trying to pursue her. That's all I overheard before I left them to be and that's all I know about what I think happened to Shishio. My best guess is that Minato had probably disposed of him but the thing that doesn't add up is that Minato wouldn't just kill someone unless they attack him first which is what I believe Shishio did after Minato asked him about it. I assume that they had a battle and Minato killed and disposed of Shishio, or so he thought as he is still alive today and I think the reason he formed the Shinsengumi is to wage war against all shinobi to prove us inferior to the samurai class which is what I believe his organization to consist solely of. He is doing this out of malice for what Minato did and to bring the age of the samurai to prevalence while wiping out all shinobi.'' Mako concluded.

The other four Kage looked at each other and nodded as they were satisfied with what the Hokage had told them.

''So, my guess is that after questioning Shishio about the incident with Kushina Minato may have told him to stay away from his fiance and Shishio instigated a fight with the Yellow Flash.'' A suggested.

Haku nodded in agreement. ''Yes, that would sound like the most likely incident between them. Minato really was the one to not hurt someone first.''

''That's right, I remember the first time I confronted him he asked me to go back to Suna as he was focused on combating Iwa since they went at it worse than with the other villages. I decided to back off as I already knew of his capabilities when he was younger and I must say. smart move of me.'' Rasa said while letting out a sigh of relief.

''I know you combated my village during the war Lady Hokage, I've clashed with Minato many times as well and yet, he never killed me once despite me always trying to kill him. He didn't because he respected me as an opponent and wanted to meet me when we both become Kage.'' A said.

Hearing his Raikage speak of the Yellow Flash Killer B threw up a few hand signs and began a short rap.

''Yo yo! I remember the Yellow Flash ho! We went toe to toe and he said me and you were worthy foes!"

 _''Man, this guy fucking blows.''_ Kenji thought.

The other Kage and bodyguards in the room sweatdropped at Killer B's horrible rap and antics but thought nothing more of it as they continued their meeting.

''The way you talk about him and his organization makes it seem that he is a foe not to be meddled with. While I do know as one the Five Great Villages is a force to be reckoned with we should cooperate with Amegakure, Takigakure, Otoagkure and Kusagakure.'' Rasa suggested.

''I agree, I heard the recent leader of Ame is a woman who masters her own jutsu involving paper. Konan is her name I believe and she was a student of Jiraiya as well. Kusa had a new leader chosen, her name is Ryuzetsu and Taki's leader is still Shibuki.'' Haku said.

''Oh, that reminds, me, isn't one of the Sannin Orochimaru head of his own village in the Land of Sound? We should request his assistance.'' Onoki asked.

Mako raised an eyebrow at the suggestions Rasa, Onoki, and Haku were giving her. She had heard that Ame's new leader might have had something to do with the Akatsuki and before she could voice her opinion...

''You know, you're so right on that Lady Hokage. I do want to wipe out the shinobi, but only the weak ones as I will use the stronger ones for my own benefits.'' A dark and evil voice spoke out of nowhere.

The five Kage and their bodyguards in the room then went in defense mode as the guards leaped drew whatever weapons they had to protect their respective Kage.

 _''What the fuck? That voice, I recognize it...it's Shishio.''_ Mako thought. Her eyes darting around the room but she saw no one but the other Kage and their bodyguards.

 _''Oh shit, how the fuck did he managed to infiltrate the building? If he came close Rin, Jun, Yugao, and Kakashi would've notified us.''_ Kenji thought through gritted teeth as he had a hand on the handles of both his swords.

 _''So...judging by his words and tone this must be the Shishio we just spoke of.''_ Onoki thought.

The five Kage and their bodyguards looked around the room and still didn't see the person behind the voice.

''Alright, show yourself coward!'' Kenji shouted.

Silence would fill the air for a few more minutes as the Kage and bodyguards stood ready to defend themselves against whoever was in the room with them. Then the view focuses behind them and we see a figure wrapped in bandages wearing a purple kimono appear behind them in front of the window. Before the other Kage could react Mako had detected the presence entering the room.

''Behind us!" Mako said almost shouting.

Hearing the Hokage the other Kage and their bodyguards turn around and look at the window high up on the wall and saw the unknown guest standing there blocking the sunlight into the room darkening it.

''Shishio Makoto..'' Mako said.

''So, you must be the leader of the Shinsengumi.'' Rasa said glaring at the bandaged man.

The Kage and their bodyguards eye Shishio with disdain and the bandaged man did the very same to them. The two sides glared at each other for a moment before Shishio broke the silence.

''As the leader of the Shinsengumi I'm a little hurt I was uninvited.'' The bandaged man said feigning his sadness before a wicked smile slowly forms on his face. It was time to give the Five Kage his own personal message to them.

* * *

 **A/N:** That concludes another chapter in When Wind Meets Earth. I hope my loyal readers enjoyed this installment and hopefully we're all looking forward to the next episode and see what Shishio has to say to the five Kage. There isn't much more to say except don't forget to fave, follow, and review. This is PFC Rice Man I hope you all have a great weekend!


	36. Filler: Kenji's Ninja Way

**A/N:** I've had a few people asking me to do a filler episode dedicated specifically to my other OC Kenji Kasugano because just like Mako they want to get to know him. Since we've seen Mako during the final stages of the Third Shinobi World War we'll see Kenji's POV of it during the early-middle stages of the conflict. Personally I see nothing wrong with using OCs because they open pathways to original plot and that's what I like, originality and some have told me they adore Kenji and Mako as characters. Enjoy everyone.

* * *

Filler episode: Kenji's Ninja Way

 **Location: Hokage's office**

 **Time: 11:00 AM**

It's been several weeks since Iwagakure had instigated the Third Shinobi World War and it didn't matter which of the Five Great Villages you came from. Everyone was going to have a bad day regardless and it was thanks to Iwa moving into Kusagakure and attacking a Konoha military outpost and killing all the shinobi stationed there that started off as a war between two superpowers until it dragged in Suna and Kiri as well. Kumo was still somewhat neutral but they've begun to show signs of aggression towards the the Leaf and Mist so slowly they began to amass their military in preparation for battle with the two.

Thanks to Iwa's aggression Konoha had graduated all students from the ninja academy earlier to help bolster their strength after Hiruzen Sarutobi had cut the amount of shinobi from active duty to focus on the village's economy. We are taken to the Hokage's tower in mid-day and in the hallways of the building we see three figures walking towards Hiruzen Sarutobi's office. One of the figures is revealed to be a woman about five-foot three with long, beautiful black hair with her left side looking somewhat messy while the right side looked neatly combed. The man was about six-foot one and had medium-length black hair. Both adults had ninjatos with the man having it strapped to his right side on his waist while the woman had it strapped to her back pointing towards the left side and both wore Konoha Jonin vests and headbands. Right behind the two Jonin was a boy about eight years old with black hair in the same fashion as the male Jonin but his facial structure was a mix between the male and the woman's. He wore a black jacket (similar to Naruto's) and gray pants with a wakizashi.

''Mooooom, daaaaad, why are we going to see the old man? Am I in some kind of trouble or what?'' The eight year old, revealed to be a young Kenji Kasugano asked almost whining as he walked behind his parents in the Hokage tower.

Kenji's father turned around and gave his son a smile. ''Well son, I know your graduation was only a few weeks ago and with the war just starting there's no way Lord Third would send you on a D-ranked mission.''

''He better not send me on a D-rank mission because you told me those are below academy student level. He'd better give me some super double ultra S-rank mission!" The boy declared.

Kenji's mother giggled at her son's hyperactivity as she knew ever since her son could walk the boy always bragged about how he would go on S-ranked missions and become to best shinobi Konoha had ever seen. He surely had the determination and will of his father while he took after her with that headstrong attitude. Not to mention he kept on bugging them to take him on hardcore missions with them.

''Kenji, just relax. You'll find out when we get there.'' Said the woman.

The three of them would walk through the hallways for a few more minutes until they finally arrived at Hiruzen's door. Kenji's father knocks on the door three times and heard Hiruzen's voice from the other side inviting them in. Kenji's father opens the door allowing his son and wife to walk in with him coming in last.

The boy raised his eyebrows when he saw two familiar Jonin he looked up to so much. One was Kushina Uzumaki and with her was her Genin team consisting of Asuka Kizama, Ken Sugimori, and finally, his best friend/arch-rival Mako Uchiha. The other Jonin the room was Minato Namikaze and with him were Kenji's own two teammates Rin Nohara and Kakashi Hatake.

Spotting the family Hiruzen Sarutobi nodded as a form of greeting.

''Ah, Kyo, Katsumi, Kenji, you are here.''

''Minato-sensei! Kushina-sensei! Mako-chan!" Kenji exclaimed as he saw his two favorite people aside from his parents.

''Hi Kenji-kun.'' Mako and Kushina both greeted back with a smile.

''Hey Kenji!" Ken and Asuka said.

''Good afternoon Minato.'' Kenji's father and mother greeted.

''Afternoon Kyo, Katsumi, Kenji, how are you today?'' Asked the Yellow Flash.

''We're doing good, but what are you and Kushina-sensei doing here?'' Kenji questioned.

''I was just going over a briefing about a mission I got from Lord Hokage Kenji. Me, Rin, and Kakashi are going to head to Yugakure to see if Kumo has made any infiltration into that country since they've been very hostile to us as much as Iwa has.'' Explained Minato.

'Really?'' Kenji then turns to look at Mako and Kushina. ''What about you Mako? Kushina-sensei? What are you guys here for?''

Kushina smiled at the boy. ''We're here for the same reasons as Minato Kenji. We're all going to see if Kumo shinobi have made their way into Yu. Since that country is a trading partner with us we are obligated to come to their aid should any other Great Village threaten them like Kumo has been for the past several months.''

''But how come I'm not going with Minato-sensei? I'm part of your team!" Kenji whined.

The boy was the third member of Team Minato and to know he won't be participating in missions with them was weird and he thought it was some kind of mistake. Kyo placed a hand on his son's shoulder and the young boy looked over his shoulder to find his father smiling at him.

''Son, Minato thought it would be better if you were to stick with your parents during times like these. Don't worry you'll still get to see him.''

Katsumi then spoke her part.

''Minato also thought it would be much more safer if you went on missions with us Kenji. As your father and I are considered the best kenjutsu users in Konoha's history we'd thought you'd enjoy the idea of being under the command of two awesome swordfighters...not to mention mommy and daddy.'' Katsumi explained, almost giggling at the notion of treating Kenji like she usually did her son on the mission.

Kenji pouted. Minato was a ninja he aspired to be like and the short time he spent with the blonde man since Team Minato formed meant a lot to him. He was bummed that the Yellow Flash requested that he be put under command of his parents since not only did he think it would be better, but Kyo and Katsumi had requested it.

''Oh c'mon Minato-sensei! You're such a cool ninja to be around! Everyone else in our class is jealous that me, Rin, and Kakashi have you as a sensei! Even Shisui wants you as a sensei! I mean, it's nice to know that I'll be with my parents in this fight but I wish I can spend more time with you so you can make me the best ninja in Konoha's history! I look up to you...you're my hero besides dad." Said the boy.

Kyo rubbed his son's head. ''Take it easy Kenji, we haven't been around each other a lot so being under our command should be interesting as this has never happened before where a child is under their parent's wing.''

''Yes, now, Kushina, Minato, You and your teams have your assignments so begin them at once. Gather proof that Kumo has begun to move into Yu and report back as soon as possible so we can prepare to battle them if the need comes.'' The Hokage ordered.

''Yes, we'll see what we can do Lord Hokage.'' Both Kushina and Minato said as they and their students exit the office.

''See you after we get back Kenji-kun.'' Mako said sticking her tongue out at her rival and friend.

''Sucks to be you Kenji.'' Kakashi said in a somewhat condescending tone but the only response he got was a glare from said teammate.

''Sorry you couldn't be with us.'' Rin said apologetically.

Just as he was about to head out the door the Yellow Flash had remembered that he wanted to give something to the Kasugano family. Taking out one of his special kunai he walked over to Kenji and knelt down so that he was eye level with the boy.

''Here you go Kenji, just in case you and your parents need me channel your chakra into this kunai knife. It has the formula for my Flying Thunder God jutsu so if you do what I had just told you I can teleport to you and your parents right away.'' Explained the Yellow Flash.

With Team Kushina and Minato out of the office that now left the family of three with Hiruzen and he was ready to give them their mission.

The Hokage cleared his throat before speaking. ''Alright, I'm glad you three are here now. Kenji I know this is your very first B-ranked mission so listen carefully child. Kyo, Katsumi, in recent days we've gotten reports of Iwa beginning to station forces into Kusa and the ANBU have reported to me that they are sending in a couple hundred of their shinobi every day and that only tells me one thing.''

Katsumi was about to answer but Kenji, being the antsy boy that he is stood in front of his parents. ''That could only mean one thing old man, it means that the Hidden Stone is building up troop numbers in Kusa to start an invasion of our country.'' The boy explained.

Kyo and Katsumi raised their eyebrows as they were impressed by their son's correct prediction.

''That's right Kenji, Iwa must be planning an invasion and we've had a few skirmishes with them at the border. We already have a couple hundred of our shinobi stationed on our side of the border but I have a different mission for you three.'' Hiruzen said.

''And what would that mission be Lord Hokage?'' Kyo asked.

Hiruzen opened a map that was on his desk and showed it to the family.

''I'm having you, Katsumi, and Kenji destroy a structure that is sure to be an important route Iwa will use to transport troops and supplies. The Kannabi Bridge in central Kusa. So if you succeed in destroying it Iwa will have no other way to transport troops unless they make their way through Suna which well, wouldn't be a good idea for them since the Sand hates them too.''

Hiruzen hands Kyo the map and he looks it over.

''It's deep in Iwa controlled territory but getting into Kusa undetected is something me and Katsumi can do without a hassle.'' Pondered the man.

''That's right, before I moved here at the end of the Second War I received extra training in infiltration as a hunter-nin.'' Katsumi said before turning to look at her son. ''I think a mission like this would help Kenji gain some experience in infiltration and sabotage.''

Kyo nodded in agreement. ''I'm with you on that. Two of the best kenjutsu users, infiltration, and sabotage specialists this mission shouldn't be too difficult. I think little Kenji will benefit and use this as a learning experience to help him become an even better ninja.''

Placing a finger on his chin the young Kenji gave that notion a bit of thought. His parents were renowned for their skills. Kyo was known in Konoha as the best kenjutsu user to have ever hailed from the village and was on the same level as Kakashi's dad Sakumo Hatake, Konoha's White Fang. His mother was originally from Kiri but moved to Konoha to be with Kyo after the last war she was an acknowledged student of one of Kiri's swordsmen and was a skilled hunter-nin. Kenji was somewhat popular in the academy for being the son of two highly skilled and competent ninja. He was trained the past few weeks well by Minato Namikaze but he knew that this also was a chance to learn from both his parents and become just as skilled as them which in turn would make him even better.

''I admit, I'm a bit disappointed that I can't go on that mission with Minato-sensei and I have learned a great deal from him with the short time we were together, but I'm also glad I get to go on a mission with mom and dad so I can learn their skills.'' Kenji said with a big smile plastering his face.

The three older shinobi let out a short laugh at the aspiring shinobi's antics.

''I'm glad to hear that son. Minato is a good sensei to you so I hope we can at least be good leaders as him.'' Kyo said.

''Yes, he's trained you well and what perfect way to test you than to have you go on a sabotage mission with your parents?'' Asked Katsumi.

Hiruzen nodded. ''Your parents are right Kenji, while Minato had trained you so well during your short time with him your parents really want to see what you're made of and don't worry, while you're out there against enemy ninja remember you have your parents there for you and I'm sure Minato would say the same thing. I understand how much you idolize him as much as a majority of his peers.''

A saddened expression formed on the boy's face. ''Since I'm going on this mission with mom and dad does that mean I'll never be under Minato-sensei's command again?''

''No no Kenji, Minato was needed to help Kushina to confirm Kumo has forces in Yu. You'll only be on a few missions with them as Minato wants you to be with your parents for a bit. You'll be under his guidance again in due time so don't worry.'' Hiruzen said reassuringly.

''Oh Kenji, just think of it this way. When you're done going on missions with us and when you get back with Minato remember that you've received guidance from three of Konoha's best so that's something that few ninja get. Be happy.'' Katsumi cooed while pinching her son on the cheek much to his chagrin.

''Agh, mom stop it not in front of dad and the old man.'' Whined the boy.

The two older male shinobi laughed at Kenji's demise before Hiruzen finally dismissed them to begin their sabotage mission.

 **-Konoha Main Gate-**

After being dismissed from the third Hokage Kyo, Katsumi, and Kenji were making their final preparations at the main gate before they headed out to Kusa. Since war was going on now the amount of ANBU who were watching the gate and all sides of the wall that surrounded the village had been increased ten-fold for tight security.

''Mom, dad, what do you have to do to join ANBU?'' Kenji, who was adamantly observing the ANBU agents around him asked.

Kyo was too busy looking over the map of their mission area so he asked his wife to answer their son's question.

''It's actually quite hard to get into ANBU Kenji. The only way you can get into the ANBU is to be selected by Lord Hokage himself.'' Explained the mother.

''Wow, so that means you have to be awesomely awesome and super crazy strong right? You guys would make awesome ANBU agents.'' The boy said happily. ''So how does the old man choose the ANBU? Do you have to pass some crazy test or go through training made for ANBU?''

Katsumi giggled and playfully rubbed the top of her son's head. ''I'll tell you more about that later Kenji, right now we need to prepare to leave for our mission.''

She then looked at her husband.

''Alright Katsumi, Kenji, let's go over the supply list to make sure we didn't forget anything.'' Kyo said.

''Field Rations.''

''Check.'' Katsumi said.

''Just in case we're out there for more than one day, have extra clothes?''

''Check.'' Kenji said.

''Water.''

''Check.'' Katsumi and Kenji said in unison.

''Toilet paper.''

''Definite check.'' Kenji said.

''Everything else we have brought?''

''Check.''

Kyo nodded. ''Excellent, we've got everything packed and I got our paper bombs for the bridge, so let's go everyone.''

With their final preparations complete the family of shinobi leaped away from the gate and headed into the trees disappearing into the green ocean of leaves headed to Kusagakure to assist in the war effort.

 **-Kusagakure-**

The family had traveled through all of fire country and it took them a little under two hours to make their way into Kusa. Meeting up with forces from the border they had explained to the two Jonin in charge of the last checkpoint right next to the Kusa border that they were being sent in by Hiruzen to head to the Kannabi bridge and destroy it.

The three of them were now seen walking their way through a small river that cut through a large bamboo forest in the middle of grass country.

''According to the map we are only about 5 clicks away from the bridge so if we keep going at this pace we'll reach it..eventually.'' Kyo said overlooking the map of Kusa.

''Since we'll be on the move for a while we need to consider the high numbers of Iwa ninja reported to be lurking in grass country it should be no surprise that we managed to reach this deep behind their lines since we're infiltration specialists. We really need to thank Jiraiya-sensei for the training.'' Katsumi said. She turns to look at her son and was surprised to see that he wasn't exhausted at all since they had left Konoha. ''You aren't tired Kenji? I always knew you had high amounts of stamina but to go on this long is quite surprising.''

''I get it from you right mom? You have a lot of stamina and so does dad, I guess I take after the both of you.'' The boy said with a grin.

His grin however, would vanish from his face when he looked into the air and began to scan the surrounding treetops.

Kyo and Katsumi noticed the sudden change in the air and looked up at the trees with their son before turning to face him and saw that he was scanning said treetops as if he was searching for something.

''Mom, dad, do you feel and sense that? We aren't alone.'' Said the boy.

The two parents smiled at their son as they were adept sensors. They hoped their sensory skills would be passed on to their son and the evidence was plain as day before them.

The three of them then get on one knee behind a massive log to avoid any potential enemy in the area from visually acquiring them.

''Kenji, place a finger on the ground.'' Kyo instructed.

Doing what his father told him, the black-haired boy placed in left index finger on the grass and closed his eyes. He stays in that position for a few seconds before taking his finger off the ground and opening his eyes to look at his parents.

''I sense just one person and judging from his chakra he is definitely an Iwa shinobi.'' Kenji said.

''Good job son, Katsumi-chan I think it would be your honor to take our friend out.'' Kyo said.

Katsumi reached for her ninjato but Kenji stopped her.

''Hm? What are you doing Kenji?''

''Mom, dad, since this is my first time getting into a fight with a foreign shinobi I want to try and see what I can do in a real fight. I've had many fights with Mako-chan and Kakashi before but those were just spars. This is my chance to gain experience in real fighting.'' The boy explained and the determination in his eyes told his parents that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Kyo and Katsumi looked at each other and smiled.

''Fine Kenji, fine. Go and kick this guy's butt. However, if we see that you can't handle it we are going to jump in right away understood?'' Said Katsumi in a stern, motherly voice.

''That's right, this is the real deal Kenji so don't play around like it's a spar okay?'' Kyo said.

Kenji nodded to show that he understood his parents but he didn't like how they were treating him like a child. Well, he is a child and he knew that.

''I know mom! Dad! I got this.''

The boy drew his wakizashi and stood atop the log he and his parents were hidden behind and he looked deeper into the distant treeline. He narrowed his eyes to scan for his target.

Off in the distance we see the lone Iwa ninja hiding behind a large tree and he was eyeing the family with a hateful look. In his hand was a katana that he planned to have waste the Konoha ninja.

 _''Kyo and Katsumi Kasugano of Konohagakure, the two best swordfighters in that village. It's my lucky day those two are High Value Targets in the Iwa bingo books besides that Yellow Flash guy.''_

The Iwa man then takes notice of Kenji in the presence of his parents.

 _''Aw, that brought their brat along with them. I always wanted to waste a Konoha kid.''_

He sets his eyes particularly on Kenji as the boy was in front of his parents and he knew the kid had detected him so the Iwa Jonin took four kunai knives and hurl them at the boy and performed a clone jutsu of the ninja tool hoping that the sudden barrage would be too much for some kid to evade.

However, Kenji had spotted the light glistening off the metal of the kunai and that revealed Mahiru's location. So the boy took his wakizashi and dashed towards where he suspected Mahiru was hiding head on into the kunai hellstorm.

''What a stupid little kid, thinking he's a brave man charging into a kunai barrage like that?'' Mahiru said under his breath.

Kyo and Katsumi unsheath their ninjatos and dash forward just ahead of Kenji and with tremendous skill and precision they used their swords to swat away all the kunai clones dispelling them that Mahiru didn't have time to blink and register what happened.

He was so shocked by Kyo and Katsumi's speed that he didn't notice Kenji had already acquired his exact position. He looked down to see the boy ready to shove his wakizashi into his chest but quickly Mahiru used a mud clone as a substitution and manages to avoid getting skewered by the boy's sword.

 _''Gotcha!"_ Kenji thought but his eyes went wide when he saw Mahiru slowly turn into mud. _''Dang it! It was a mud clone!''_

The boy failed to notice the shadow looming over him and it was revealed to be Mahiru with his katana drawn and he had a look of pure glee on his face as he descended upon the aspiring Konoha ninja.

''You're pretty good you little shit, fast and perceptive but you're not a real shinobi if you can't see this coming." Said the man.

Hearing the voice Kenji looks up and sees said Iwa Jonin ready to take him out. Before the Iwa man could reach the boy Katsumi had practically dashed towards him and stabbed Mahiru in the gut with her ninjato while Kyo had rushed in and scooped Kenji away and took him to safety as Katsumi finishes Mahiru off by thrusting her sword into his heart killing him instantly. His body falling to the grass with a loud thud.

Setting his son down Kyo watches as the boy rushes over to the corpse where his mother landed second later and pointed at her accusingly.

''Hey mom! I had it! I could've beaten him!"

Katsumi raised a hand up and wiggled it at her son.

''Kenji stop it now. You know you would've died if me and your father didn't intervene.'' She said in an almost lecture type voice.

''That's right son and we admit you were doing quite well in the beginning but when he started using his mud clone we knew that it tipped in his favor. You are learning well from Minato and your swordsmanship is great but you still have a slightly slow reaction speed. You didn't notice he was coming for you when he used his mud clone substitution.'' Kyo said chipping in his two cents.

''Yeaaaaaah whatever! I can take this guy on with one arm tied behind my back.'' Kenji snorted.

''Son, listen. You had the upper-hand we admit that but that was when it was a one on one confrontation and you fought a clone. However, when the real one came out you were at a disadvantage because you had an extra opponent to deal with.'' Kyo explained making his son realize that his father was right.

''Yes, while we have no doubt that you can handle a single Iwa shinobi when you have more than one to deal with sweetie you'll be in trouble because you don't have the physical strength to take on two or more. Leave any fights where we'd have to fight more than one to us Kenji.' Katsumi added.

His parents were right. When he leaped into combat against the clone of the Iwa shinobi he knew he had it in the bag but when the real one appeared he failed to notice him which caused his parents to react and protect him.

''I had it so easy with the first one.'' Said the boy.

''You did, but the notion of being taken by surprise of it being a clone is what also left you vulnerable.'' Kyo said and saw that his son was looking the opposite direction away from him. He and Katsumi bend down so they were eye level with the boy.

''Come on sweetie, no need to fret about it. We're here to protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you.'' Katsumi cooed into his ear.

''Still, Mako-chan can handle a lot of opponents on her own I want to be like her. She's so good.'' The boy said.

The two parents smiled at their son. Even in a war he was determined to show how much he has improved since he had been put under the supervision of Minato and they knew about his rivalry and strong friendship with Mako Uchiha. They had the belief that he will match the girl one day, maybe surpass her but he had a long way to go.

Kenji looked up at his parents and gave them a look of determination. ''Mom, dad, I gave you both and Mako-chan a promise and that promise is that I will do whatever it takes to become the strongest shinobi! Even stronger than Mako herself. I also promised you guys that I will protect you all no matter what even If I end up losing my life. I never go back on my word.'' He declared confidently.

The two parents let out small laughs and smiled warmly. Their son was stubborn and determined but he did have traits from both of them.

''Well, we look forward to the day you beat Mako-chan in a spar sweetie.'' Katsumi said.

''Yes, for now, we should continue on to the bridge and get the mission done.'' Kyo suggested and the family continued onward towards their objective.

Unknown to them however, a two figures about a quarter of a mile away were watching them and thanks to their camouflage jutsu they were able to remain unseen.

''Hey, that's Kyo and Katsumi Kasugano right? The two best swordfighters in Konoha we have a big bounty on their heads.'' One of the figures said.

''Yeah, it would be awesome if we can take them out because there's no way in hell we're fighting the Yellow Flash.'' The larger figure quipped.

''Let's tail them and try to get their little brat because if I were a parent seeing my son would make me break right away.''

The two invisible men stealthily tailed the family through the forests of Kusa ready to strike when Kyo, Katsumi, and Kenji let their guard down.

 **-Several hours later-**

After making their way deeper into Kusa the family now knew that they were incredibly deep behind Iwa lines and on their way they had encountered a few Iwa shinobi but it proved too easy a challenge for the strength of Kyo and Katsumi while Kenji was left to watch for his safety and for him to observe the way they fought.

''Alright, we've been going at it for a while now so what do you guys say to an hour's worth of rest? Maybe rest the night?'' Kyo suggested.

''Yeah, I'm getting a bit thirsty and I bet Kenji is too.'' Katsumi said turning to look at their son.

''Finally! I'm getting really hungry! I need my portable ramen!'' The boy shouted.

The family kept going until they found a small clearing full of grass and completely surrounded by bushes making it an ideal place to hide and a good place to take a break.

''We'll rest here for the evening. As much as I want us to take a night off, now that I think about it it would be better to rest for a few hours and head straight to the bridge. We're only four miles away from it.'' Kyo explained as he looked the map over.

''Oh come on! We should rest for the entire night! It's only like six anyway. Let's take our chance to rest.'' Kenji said. As much as he was determined to complete his very first mission in a war he knew that there had to be times to take to rest. He couldn't go on forever.

''Your dad is right sweetie. Just use what time we have to rest up and we'll ask Lord Hokage to take at least four days off when we return.'' Said Katsumi sternly.

''Nooooooo! I want to have a good night's sleep!'' Kenji whined.

Kyo almost laughed at his son's stubborn attitude. ''Thanks a lot Katsu-chan, it's your fault he's so stubborn.''

Katsumi bonked her husband on the head for his comment. ''Would you rather have him be stubborn or a womanizer like you? I heard that you were quite the womanizer in your Chunin days.'' She said almost growling.

''Ow, that hurt. Fine Kenji, we'll stay the night here but as soon as the crack of dawn hits us we're going understood?'' Kyo said.

''Yeah! You got it dad, just try not to sleep in!" Kenji quipped.

''Then it's settled. We'll rest the night and as soon as the sun starts coming up we'll head to the bridge and complete the mission.'' Kyo conluded.

The family then took their chance to rest up as much as they can and soon enough night would the sky was almost black save for the last spec of sunlight on the horizon. Since it was almost eight now the two parents decided to let Kenji be the first guard of the night since he was so adamant about it. Currently the boy was walking in circles around his parents as they rested on makeshift beds and pillows constructed out of leaves. They had only packed enough in their packs for a day but did not include sleeping bags since originally they weren't planning to have an extensive rest period.

Kenji marched around his parents with his wakizashi in hand and kept his head on a swivel just in case any Iwa ninja tried to attack them and so far he had not seen or sensed any trouble. That was until he felt a terrible feeling in his groin, a burning feeling as well as his stomach rumbling and he knew what that entailed next. Since he would be sleeping soon he discarded his black jacket and his headband so he didn't have to waste anytime taking them off when he was to go to bed.

 _''Oh man, I have to use the bathroom. Mom and dad will be fine it'll take a few minutes.''_ The boy thought as he runs to his pack and takes out a roll of toilet paper and hand sanitizer and ran off several meters into the brush so he wouldn't disturb his parents.

He finds a rather large bush and begins to unbuckle the belt on his pants but before he could do that an invisible figure sneaks behind him and covers his mouth with a cloth while an arm snakes it's way around his and in a matter of seconds he was choked into unconsciousness. The figure then dispels their camouflage jutsu.

 _''Too easy. Hope those two don't mind me borrowing their brat for a while.''_ The revealed Taiseki, one of the Iwa Jonin who was stalking the family thought as he slings Kenji over his shoulder and leaps away to rejoin his comrade deeper into the forest.

An hour would pass after their son had left to use the restroom and we see Katsumi stirring in her sleep. She then rose and rubbed her eyes and looked around and saw that her son was no where in sight. She immediately got up and searched the surrounding area for any signs of him and that's when she began to worry. She initially thought her son was a short way's away from their sleeping area but now that she saw that he was missing she ran back towards Kyo and shook him awake.

''Kyo wake up!''

''Erm, what? What's going on?'' The man said groggily.

''K-Kenji is missing! I found these.'' She said producing the roll of toilet paper he had brought with him.

Kyo's eyes widened and he quickly sat up. ''What happened?!''

''I don't know, I just woke up and saw that he wasn't here.'' The woman answered.

Kyo's eyes then narrowed and he looked off to the west. Since he was a sensor type he had managed to just pick up a faint chakra signature several miles from their location.

''Iwa shinobi have him.'' The man said coldly.

Katsumi looked in the direction her husband was looking and closed her eyes. She too was a sensor type.

''Yes, I can tell, their chakra.''

They both then picked up chakra that was heavily distorted and they immediately knew it was their son's.

''What are they doing with him? We need to go now!"

The two parents gathered their packs and swords before heading into the direction in which their son was taken.

 **-Cave, somewhere in Kusa-**

He was taken from Iwa shinobi, they dragged him through the forest for several miles before deciding to make shelter for the night. They used the element Earth to their advantage and made a makeshift cave to rest in and since they had Kenji in their clutches they thought it would be a good idea to interrogate the boy.

''Alright brat, tell us how many shinobi you have moving towards Kusa and we'll let you go, maybe.'' Kakko, the other shinobi who accompanied Taiseki asked.

''Why should I tell you that? I don't talk to Iwa shinobi so leave me alone you afro freak!" Kenji screamed in defiance.

Taiseki, the larger man stepped up with a kunai in hand. ''Tell us everything you know you little shit or else.''

''Or else what? What are you gonna do? You big, ape looking jerk! You, skinny guy you look like you killed a big raccoon and glued it to your head that's the worst afro I've ever seen! I'm not scared of you guys.'' The boy spat in further defiance.

Taiseki and Kakko narrowed their eyes at the defiant boy. The bigger Iwa Jonin raised his kunai to end the boy's life but Kakko stopped him.

''Wait, I don't want to kill him just yet. I think I prefer if this brat was quiet.'' Kakko said before performing a series of hand seals.

He then casts an interrogation and torture genjutsu and Kenji's eyes widened for a second before his head droops.

''Nice, I bet this kid isn't going to last long with this genjutsu. It's very effective indeed.'' Taiseki said.

''Yep, this little shit is gonna give us the info we need for the front lines forces. We need the locations of where their supply camps are near the border with Kusa and we can deal a heavy blow to those Konoha scum.'' Kakko said with a nod.

Then, a slight wind blew through the cave entrance and the two Jonin turn around once they felt it and saw two figures standing before them.

''Let our son go.'' Kyo ordered.

''If you don't there will be blood spilled.'' Katsumi growled.

''Isn't that cute, they came to rescue the little shit. I mean, I'm not complaining that's what a parent would do. Don't worry though we didn't hurt him, actually, we're gonna hurt him so maybe you should worry.'' Admitted Kakko.

Kakko draws his forearm swords while Taiseki drew a kunai knife prompting Kyo and Katsumi to do the same by unsheathing their ninjatos. Katsumi held her sword in her left hand with it pointed at the Iwa shinobi while Kyo held his in his right in an underhand grip close to his chest. Then the two sides rushed towards each other to engage. Katsumi rushes up to Taiseki and dodges a downward swing from the large man's kunai knife and quickly she brings her leg down and sweeps the man off his feet. She ends the fight by swinging her ninjato and bisects the man in half and she felt embarrassed at how her fight lasted only a few seconds. She looks up to her husband and watched as he engaged Kakko and saw that the afro-haired man was proving to be quite a challenge for him.

She runs over and raises her ninjato high to help her husband but Kakko heard her yell and performs a spinning attack while sticking his arms outward creating a spinning tornado of sharp blades so that they were forced to jump away to avoid being injured or killed.

 _''Damn, he's a fast one.''_ Kyo thought. He looks to his wife and nods to her.

The married couple held their ninjatos protectively in front of them and as soon as Kakko halted his spin they both lunged at him but like before he effortlessly used both his blades to deflect their attacks. Kakko then disarms the both of them and they were left weaponless so he took the chance to thrust his swords into both their chests, a maniacal smile plastering his face. He failed to notice that both Kyo and Katsumi had reached for a kunai knife and the Iwa Jonin cried out in agony as they thrust the knives into his back and gut making him cough blood and his body drops to the ground.

The man laid still and that was all Kyo and Katsumi needed to know that they had won. They take Kenji's wakizashi that was strapped to Kakko's side and rush over to their son and saw that he was placed in a torture and interrogation genjutsu. Katsumi places a hand on her son's forehead and looked into his eyes and saw that he appeared to be dazed and away from reality.

They both perform a hand seal. ''Release!"

Kenji's dazed and zombie-like facial expression changed to one of confusion as he looked at the faces of his parents. ''M-mom? Dad?''

''You're going to be just fine sweetie.'' Katsumi said as she cuts his bindings.

After she does so Kyo picks him up and places him on his back so Kyo looked like he was giving Kenji a piggy-back ride. Before they could take off however, they noticed that Kakko's seemingly dead body wasn't where they had left it and instead saw the two kunai be and his wife plunged into his body on the ground. Then the ground started to shake like an earthquake.

Outside at the entrance of the cave we see Kakko who had managed to get out of the cave and he used an Earth Flow Spear to try and kill the family. After using the latter jutsu he goes on to use a Rock Breaker jutsu as a precaution. The cave began to collapse. Kyo and Katsumi felt the ground below them begin to rise and knowing what it was Kyo and Katsumi tossed their son as hard as they could to try to get him out of the way.

''Mom! Dad!" Kenji cried out as a large boulder falls in between him and his parents saving him from the scene that would happen seconds later as the cries of both his parents are heard.

As the cave collapses on the family Kakko was seen outside of it and when the shaking stopped he got up and smiled to himself.

''Fucking Konoha ninja's, putting the well-being of some brat over whatever their mission was. Shit gets them killed all the time.'' The Iwa Jonin said.

As the dust cloud within the cave cleared we see that Kenji was on his back, coughing from the air inside but to his luck it cleared and he was able to breath properly again. However, when he looked up he saw a boulder in the way that prevented him from seeing if his parents were fine so he gets up and runs around it only to gasp in horror at what he saw.

The Earth Flow Spears Kakko had activated had skewered his parents through the stomach and a second later the spears recede into the ground. The boy rushes over to them and kneels down beside his mortally wounded parents.

''No! Mom, dad!'' Kenji screamed as tears begin to flow out of his eyes.

''K-Kenji..'' Kyo and Katsumi said, albeit their voices were very weak and blood was gushing voraciously from their wounds.

Kenji realized that had he not pegged his parents so much to get him on higher ranked missions they wouldn't even be in this situation right now. But now he was paying the price of war and here he was with his parents mortally wounded in front of him with only a few minutes to spare.

''You okay...sweetie?'' Katsumi asked and despite her pain, she smiled at him.

The two parents held their hands out and the boy took them into both of his and he began to cry uncontrollably.

''It's all my fault. I shouldn't have bugged you and the old man to let me go on these kinds of mission.'' Kenji said between sobs.

''N-no, it's not your..it's not your fault son. We were stupid to take this mission in general..we're sorry for this outcome.'' Kyo said weakly.

''Your father is right sweetie...just..'' Katsumi couldn't finish her sentence as she began to cough violently. Blood flying out her mouth staining the cave floor.

''Kenji, you need to...you need to head home...this mission can't be done now..'' Kyo began to cough just like his wife.

Realizing they only had a minute at most to live before they bled out they used what energy they had to hand their ninjatos to their son which survived the cave in. Kenji widened his eyes in realization as he knew too that they were about to die. He slowly reaches for the swords.

''There's not much time left, that ninja way of yours, don't just try...to surpass..Mako...promise us...that you'll never give up on your dreams of doing so...'' Kyo said very weakly.

Katsumi coughed again before saying her part. ''And..promise us...that you'll become the best sword-fighter like you always wanted to...for us sweetie.''

Kenji moved the swords toward him before taking both his parents' hands into his own.

''Mom...dad...I love the both of you...'' Kenji said between sobs.

''We...we love you too...tell Minato...we want..him to watch over you.'' Both parents said before they took their last breaths and their bodies went completely limp.

Now that they were gone the boy began to cry uncontrollably as he held on tightly to their hands as the head in them was slowly dissipating.

 _30 minutes later..._

While Kenji mourned over his parents we see Kakko outside of the cave again sitting by a tree trunk and was rummaging through the packs of Kyo and Katsumi. He sighs in content when he takes out a small pack full of food and began to eat it while drinking from Katsumi's canteen.

 _''Man, Konoha makes some great food for a shit village.''_ The man thought as he enjoyed the meal.

Kakko was caught completely off guard when a thunderous boom was heard and he looked up to see a powerful Fire Ball jutsu blow out the top of the cave and a mass of smoke surrounded the area. The outer flames catching some trees on fire illuminating the clearing.

''What the hell?'' Kakko said in a low voice.

A few minutes would pass before the cloud of debris clears and Kakko looks up to see Kenji standing before him with his wakizashi in his hand and his mother's ninjato was strapped to his back while his father's was strapped to his side for quick access. It was thanks to the burning trees he could even see the boy.

''Wow, you're still alive you little shit? I'm actually surprised, the first Konoha brat I killed died right away'' The Iwa man sneered before taking notice that Kenji was crying with his eyes closed. ''Awww, are you crying because mommy and daddy died? You don't deserve to be a shinobi brat because a real shinobi like me do not cry. So, you wanna settle this cry baby?''

Despite the harsh words coming from Kakko, Kenji simply opened his eyes slowly and what Kakko saw made his smirk vanish. The killer intent in the boy's eyes made the man cautious and it was so powerful anyone within a mile radius could feel it. The flames from the burning trees reflecting off the boy's eyes made him appear menacing.

 _''Huh? There's something different about him now.''_ Kakko thought as he sensed a fight brewing.

Kenji slowly hold his wakizashi in front of him and intensifies his glare at Kakko. The boy said nothing as he leaps towards the Iwa man with his sword ready for the kill.

Kakko reacts by taking his forearm blades out and swings them in opposite directions just as the boy comes within reach of him and the force in which he swung his blades shattered Kenji's wakizashi in a sound of breaking steel that echoes.

The two male shinobi eye each other as their faces were inches from each other and when Kenji landed on the ground he takes out his parents' ninjatos and held the one in his left hand in a normal grip while his right hand was held in the way his father held it. He points the left one out at Kakko while he had the right one held closer to his chest.

They both then charge towards each other ready to settle the battle and as they come within arm's reach of each other Kakko thrusts his blades forward while Kenji swings his ninjatos and the sounds of flesh being sliced apart fills the air accompanied by a cry of agony.

Kakko's body falls to the ground with a thud and it is shown that Kenji had sliced him into three pieces. His legs and head separated from his body. Kenji stands over the corpse and before he can relax multiple Iwa shinobi appear all around him and the boy looks all around him eyeing each shinobi individually.

He holds his ninjatos defensively in front of him ready to repel any attacks they might send his way.

One of the Iwa Jonin chuckled in amusement. ''That's really cute brat you really think you can take all of us? Get him guys!"

On command the other Iwa shinobi draw weapons and leap towards Kenji who stands his ground. As they all leap onto Kenji the boy moves with speed and precision as he goes to slice his way through every single last one of the Iwa ninja. Blood spilling everywhere and the cries of the Iwa ninja fill the air as they all drop one by one and in a rare case, three at a time. One Iwa shinobi tries to grab Kenji from behind but the boy maneuvers his left sword and stabs the man in the heart before pushing him off and performing an extremely powerful roundhouse kick at another and the man's head is sent twisting completely in a circle breaking his neck and killing him. Another Iwa ninja was sliced vertically in half from the head down to the groin. The boy effortlessly cuts down the remaining Iwa ninja before turning to face the one who taunted him and the man appeared to be shivering slightly in fear as he gazed upon the blood covered Konoha Genin.

 _''This kid...what the hell is he?''_

Those were the man's last thoughts as Kenji lunges towards him and skewers him before swinging his sword and slicing his head vertically in half. With the all his enemies defeated, Kenji breaths heavily from exhaustion.

 _''The flames...they're getting bigger..I need to..get...out of here.''_ He thought but he then fainted and laid still with all the mutilated bodies of the Iwa shinobi.

Then, a figure appeared over the boy and picked him up before vanishing in the blink of an eye.

 **-Konoha General Hospital-**

''Erm..'' Kenji groaned in pain as he began to regain consciousness. The headache making him cringe as he slowly sits up and rubs his eyes before opening them.

The boy looks around and saw that he was in a hospital but he wasn't sure where. ''Where...where am I?''

''Kenji!'' A female voice shouted.

Kenji looks to his left and sees Mako running up to him and enveloping him in a tight hug.

''Mako?''

''So, you're awake Kenji.'' A second familiar voice said and Kenji looked up to see Minato walking towards him.

''Minato-sensei!''

''Oh Kenji, when Minato-sensei brought you back and I saw you covered in blood I was so scared...''

Kenji then remembered the events that transpired several hours before and his expression changed to one of sadness. Minato knew why the boy had the look on his face and he sat beside him on the bed and joined the embrace alongside Mako.

''Wait, how did you find me Minato-sensei?'' Kenji asked out of curiosity.

Minato held the kunai he had given to the boy before he departed on that mission. ''The kunai I gave you, I sensed something was very wrong so I came. Sorry Kenji, I was too late and I saw what happened to your parents.''

Kenji's eyes began to tear up when the image of his mortally wounded parents appeared in his head. Mako heard her best friend begin to sob and she tightened her embrace and gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks.

''It's my fault they're dead...'' The boy sobbed.

Mako rested her forehead against her best friend's. ''Don't say that Kenji, it wasn't your fault.''

''She's right, if it was anyone's fault you lost your parents it's Iwa's doing. They killed your parents not you Kenji.'' Minato said.

''But..'' Kenji couldn't finish speaking when Mako interrupted him.

''Stop saying it's your fault, did you use the jutsu that killed them? No you didn't Kenji-kun so be quiet.'' Mako said sternly before hugging him again.

 _''They're right..but still...I made one little mistake...''_

The door to the room opened and in walked Rin and Kushina and quickly the two females rushed over to the bed and gave Kenji a hug. No words needed to be spoken in that moment as Mako, Rin, Kushina, Minato, and Kenji stayed in that group hug for the rest of the night.

 **-Konoha War Memorial-**

It had been a several months since Kenji had lost his parents. In recent days the Third Shinobi World War was winding down thanks to the efforts of Minato who had managed to repel an invasion of one-thousand Iwa shinobi which forced the Tsuchikage to call for a peace treaty. After weeks of being with the four people who cared about him the most, those people being Rin his female teammate, Mako his arch-rival and best friend, and the two Jonin he admired most Kushina and Minato the boy was able to be happy again though that didn't mean he can forever forget the loss of his parents.

Hiruzen was visibly shocked and heartbroken at seeing the boy at the hospital so he had Minato and Kushina take their teams and thanks to all of them they managed to destroy the Kannabi bridge.

Kenji was now seen standing before two connected gravestones in his usual attire only this time he wore his mother's ninjato on his back and his father's on his side. In his hand he carried with him his own wakizashi that was fixed by Mako.

''Hey mom, hey dad.'' The boy then sits on the grass and looks at the gravestone ''Minato-sensei promised me that he'd train me in mastering that jutsu he created, I think it was called the Rasengan but he told me he won't be training with the team for a long time because he was chosen as the fourth Hokage by the old man. I know! That's crazy right? You should've seen my face when I went to his house and he told me I almost exploded in happiness and envy. Oh yeah, I have a spar planned with Mako and this will be our one-hundredth battle. The war is winding down too.'' The boy explained to his parents before he heard some noise in the distance.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Rin, Mako, and his self-declared brother Shisui Uchiha standing several feet away from him.

''It's time Kenji, we have to go see Minato-sensei put on the Hokage's hat!" Rin called out.

''Oh! I'll be there just give me a second to say good-bye.'' He shouted back before turning to face the gravestones again. ''Well, gotta go mom, dad. See you later. I promise that I will train hard and be the best sword-fighter you'd ever seen and I will defeat Mako in a spar. I don't quit because that's my ninja way.''

He waves to the gravestones before getting up and running over to join his friends and together the four of them walk towards the Hokage's tower.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry if you were expecting the next episode following the events of the Kage summit. That one is still in the works as I am figuring out how to go about it but don't worry it will be the next episode to come. As usual I hope you enjoyed Kenji's backstory and as always, fave, follow, and review. :)


	37. Shishio Declares War

Episode Thirty-seven: Shishio Declares War

 **Location: Kage summit building, Lightning Country**

 **Time: 12:45 PM**

After escorting Mako to the large room where she and Kenji will attend the Kage summit the members of Team Eleven had been told by their Hokage she will just have Kenji be in the same room with her. Though that didn't mean that three younger Jonin wouldn't have anything to do as they were brought in as an extra means of security. So while the meeting between the five Kage occurred Team Eleven will be in a room with the other additional Jonin the other Kage have brought for the same reasons as Mako did and relax with them and should anything bad happen they will act as back up.

''Okay, this should be the room where the others are.'' Naruto said as he and his teammates walk up to a door that said _''Rec Room''_.

''You know what would be nice? If the other Genin we met during our Chunin Exams were here as Jonin now.'' Kurotsuchi inquired.

''Oh yeah, I remember, there was that team of Kumo Kunoichi, that Kiri team with the red head, the other Jinchuuriki, and that really shy and unconfident guy. There was also that Suna team with a Jinchuuriki too, the puppet man, and the blonde. She was with the Kazekage.'' Genma said.

''Well, we won't find out until we go in.'' Naruto quipped.

The blonde then placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it. Opening the door he enters first, followed by Kurotsuchi, then Genma. Entering the room Genma closed the door behind them and they look into the room and saw that it had several comfortable looking couches as well as a fridge. They saw a Jonin raiding it wearing an outfit that looked like it had cat ears and the members of Team Eleven recognized him as Kankuro, the Suna ninja who easily defeated Choji Akimichi from their Chunin exams.

''Oh my, look who's shown up. It's been such a long time since we've seen each other Team Eleven.'' Mei Terumi said as she gets up from her place on the couch where she sat with her teammates. The Kiri kunoichi walks over to Team Eleven with her two male teammates close behind to greet the Konoha shinobi.

Despite having a girlfriend in Kurotsuchi already, Naruto couldn't help but gaze at Mei's appearance. She wore a Kiri Jonin vest, her hair remained the same as it did when they were adolescents and she wore shorts with mesh leggings like Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi noticed Naruto gawking at Mei and bonked him over the head making him yelp in pain much to Genma's amusement.

''Ow! What was that for Kurotsuchi?!'' The blonde said.

''I saw what you did there. You know what he did Genma?'' Kurotsuchi said cracking her knuckles.

''Yeah, I know what he did.'' Said the brown-haired Jonin with a shrug of his shoulders.

Mei giggled at the antics of Team Eleven that she remembered seeing during the break between the Chunin Exam elimination round and the break before the finals.

''Hey guys, it's been a while.'' Chojuro greeted.

''Yeah, sure has.'' Utakata plainly said while blowing into his little pipe.

Before Team eleven could greet them back a familiar dark-skinned Kunoichi from Kumo came running up to our characters at a rather fast speed.

''Oh my Kami! Oh my Kami! It's Naruto, Kurotsuchi, and Genma it's been five years how have you been tell me tell me tell me!" Mabui said, almost shouting at the top of her lungs as she quickly shook hands with the three. The force of which she was shaking their hands practically shook the three hysterically sending them jolting up and down.

''Agh! Mabui cut it out!'' Team Eleven shouted.

Mabui heard the cries of the three and set them down gently. ''Sorry you guys! It's just we haven't seen each other in so long I had to do that!"

After cracking their backs and shaking their heads the three Konoha Jonin smile at Mabui and each of them extended their hands out so the Kiri kunoichi could shake each of them individually.

''It's nice to see you too Mabui, and yeah it definitely has been a while.'' Kurotsuchi said as the Kiri kunoichi shakes her hand before moving on to Naruto and Genma.

''Yeah, the last time we all met was a few days before the Chunin exams, ten years is an awful long time.'' Genma quipped while reaching his hand out to shake with the Kiri woman.

Yugito and Samui walk up to their teammate and pulled her away as she was shaking Genma's hand while shaking their heads in embarrassment.

''Dammit Mabui you're a twenty year old Jonin! You're an adult, a woman now and you still act like a teenager!" Samui said in a scolding manner.

Even though she was scolded by her teammates on a regular basis, even as Jonin Mabui merely pouted. ''Hmph! Fine!'' She said looking the opposite direction of her teammates.

The team from Suna would be next to join in on the reunion since they were the ones who were left out and it would be Gaara who initiated the conversation between his team and Naruto's.

''Hm, long time no see Naruto. Remember me and my siblings?'' The red-headed Suna Jonin asked.

Naruto took a moment to take in Gaara's appearance as well as his older brother Kankuro.

''Oh yeah, I remember you guys! Gaara you fought against Shikamaru during the Chunin exams, Kankuro you're the guy who defeated Choji Akimichi, the fat dude.'' Said the blonde.

''Well, I didn't even have a fight like my siblings, that Shikamaru kid quit the second that proctor gave the order to start fighting.'' Gaara said, still heavily annoyed about how he basically won his battle by default.

Kurotsuchi then looked at Kankuro and saw that he hadn't changed his appearance the last time they had seen each other which was their Chunin exam.

''Say Kankuro?''

''Hm? What's up?''

''Why do you like to put make up on?'' Kurotsuchi asked and every other Jonin in the room snickered at the Iwa girl's question.

Genma then spoke up to chip in his two cents. ''Yeah. I've always wondered that too, is it common for Suna males to put on face paint? I mean Gaara looks like he has eye liner on.''

''Yeah, so what's the deal Kankuro? Gaara? Are you two gay or something?'' Naruto asked in a joking manner.

Kankuro almost face vaulted while Gaara simply sweatdropped and everyone else in the room burst out laughing at Naruto's remark.

''Naruto, as a fellow Jinchuuriki I will spare you from being crushed by my sand, the only reason my eyes are like this is because I can't sleep, remember I have the Shukaku in me it prevent sme from sleeping, so I have such thick bags it looks like eye liner.'' Gaara explained in a lecturing manner.

''Yeah, I knew that.'' Naruto said before looking at Kankuro. ''Really though, what is the story behind the face paint Kankuro?''

''Man, you're annoying Naruto. I wear this paint because it is a nod to my skills as a puppet master. Puppets and face paint are used in entertainment which is the theme of my puppet jutsus and abilities.'' The Suna male said.

Naruto nodded in understanding. ''Ah, I see, that explains everything.''

Mei Terumi then walked up to Naruto and eyed him like a piece of meat and Kurotsuchi took notice of this and she could've sworn she saw Mei lightly lick her tongue while staring at her boyfriend and she saw the Kiri kunoichi look Naruto up and down.

 _''You better not try anything Mei Terumi or I'm gonna kick your ass!"_ Thought Kurotsuchi with fire in her eyes.

Genma noticed Mei eyeing Naruto too and turned his head to look at Kurotsuchi and saw his teammate glaring at the Kiri kunoichi.

 _''Oh shit, I had forgotten Mei had a thing for Naruto and she doesn't know he's with Kurotsuchi...though watching two hot chicks duking it out would be awesome to see.''_

After noticing that Mei was inching herself closer to him Naruto took a step back and held his hands up in defense. ''Uh, woah Mei you're coming a little too close to me, something up?'' He asked.

''I must say Naruto, you've grown into quite a fine man. You're easily the most handsome I've ever laid eyes on even when we were Genin. How do I look Mr. Handsome?'' Mei said winking at the blonde.

''Uh, um.''

Before Naruto could answer her question Mei noticed Kurotsuchi walk up beside Naruto and wrapped her arms around his and held herself close to him. The sudden feeling of his girlfriend snuggling up close to him made him feel a sense of relief.

''Me and Naruto are dating Mei if that's what you're wondering.'' Kurotsuchi said plainly.

 _''Phew!"_ Naruto and Genma both thought.

Mei's facial expression changed to one that showcased how upset she was. She had always had a thing for Naruto since she first laid eyes on him when they all first met during her stay in Konoha while they waited for the exams to begin. Yes, she knew that there were feelings that were stronger than friendship between the two of them but she thought that the both of them were too shy or blind to tell one another they love each other. She felt that the bond the two of them shared is so strong that no one can break it so she decided to stray from pursuing Naruto.

''Ah, I see, well I'm glad to hear that you both finally admit your love for each other before someone else could snatch your partner.'' Mei said in a sweet tone.

Mabui then began to jump for joy.

''Oh wow! Oh wow! Naruto and Kurotsuchi are dating that's so awesome!''

''Speaking of Naruto, hey spiky head we heard that you left for five years to train with a legendary Sannin, is that true?'' Yugito asked.

''Yeah, to be trained by a Sannin for five years must have made you into some crazy strong ninja right?'' Samui questioned in her usual stoic voice.

''If so, you should tell us about your trip. Weren't you trained by Jiraiya?'' Kankuro asked.

''Yes, it would be interesting if you were to tell us your stories with the Sannin.'' Gaara said with a nod.

Naruto smiled and turned to look at his teammates and saw them nod in agreement. Another Jonin that they didn't notice. He was dressed in a green Konoha Jonin vest, keeping it simple he wore the exact Konoha military attire as Genma was but he had an Iwa headband and short spiky hair with black eyes.

''Naruto Uzumaki huh? Nice to meet you I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, the third Hokage is my granddad.'' The young man greeted holding his hand out for a shake with Naruto.

The two young men shake hands.

''Oh nice to meet you Konohamaru! Wow! I'm the son of the fourth Hokage and you're the grandson of the old man! That's pretty cool!'' Naruto said loudly.

Kurotsuchi then took notice of what Konohamaru said.

''Yeah, I left just as you arrived, I don't think we saw each other though since the street was really crowded that day. Iwa is a nice place but when I stepped into that village I got a lot of hateful looks. I don't mean to offend Kurotsuchi but your village is full of hateful people over a war your gramps started and they need to build a bridge and get over it.'' Konohamaru explained.

''None taken. Actually, I didn't get any hateful looks, I honestly hated Konoha so much I wanted the village to burn to the ground and cease to exist but meeting Naruto did change my views and opinion on the village. The people and the shinobi there don't hold any resentment towards the Hidden stone. Guess that shows the drastic difference between Iwa and Konoha huh?''

''I would say so, it's nice to meet you as well Kurotsuchi, Genma.'' Konohamaru said shaking hands with the latter two.

''Please to meet the grandson of the third Hokage.'' Genma greeted.

''Now, back on topic, Gaara is right Naruto, since we're probably gonna be here for a while what better way to kill time than to tell us your journey with Master Jiraiya?'' Konohamaru suggested.

''I'm with you on that Konohamaru. I'm sure everyone else wants to hear your story about the trip with Jiraiya so it would be nice to finally hear about your journeys. Hell you didn't even tell or talk much about it since you got back with him.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Alright, if you guys insist.'' The blonde male said and all the younger Jonin went to where the couches were to listen to Naruto's story.

 **-Summit room-**

''Shishio Makoto..'' Mako said.

''So, you must be the leader of the Shinsengumi.'' Rasa said glaring at the bandaged man.

The Kage and their bodyguards eye Shishio with disdain and the bandaged man did the very same to them. The two sides glared at each other for a moment before Shishio broke the silence.

''As the leader of the Shinsengumi I'm a little hurt I was uninvited.'' The bandaged man said feigning his sadness before a wicked smile slowly forms on his face. It was time to give the Five Kage his own personal message to them.

''Makoto Shishio...'' Was all Mako could say.

Shishio smirked at the Hokage evilly.

''What's wrong Lady Hokage? You act like you've seen a ghost.'' Said the bandaged man.

The Hokage narrowed her eyes at the man and drew her wakizashi ready to defend herself against any attack the extremist may try. Kenji followed suit by drawing his ninjato and the other Kage and their bodyguards copied their actions. They were all ready to battle the bandaged man should he try anything.

Seeing the Kage and the bodyguards readying themselves for battle the samurai only gave out a loud, wicked laugh at their actions. How foolish they were even if they were Kage he still believed himself to be far more powerful than all of them combined.

''I see you are preparing to do battle with me five Kage as well as your bodyguards. However, don't be so hasty to rush into combat I merely want to deliver my own message to you all.'' Shishio said as he looked around the room and spotted Kenji and smiled as he remembered seeing that face nine years ago.

Kenji eyed the man with pure hatred as he swore he had encountered this man before because he was the one who led the mission that resulted in the death of his best friend, Shisui Uchiha. He swore, that Shishio looked familiar.

''Why are you looking at me like that Konoha ninja? You seem very tense, haven't we met before?'' Shishio asked mockingly.

Kenji lets out a low sounding growl as he slowly. very slowly draws his ninjatos ready to cut the man to ribbons and taking note of this Shishio put a hand up prompting the Konoha Jonin to stop what he was doing.

''Stop, I do not with to fight with you shinobi, at least not yet. All I want to do is just drop by your little summit and deliver a message I have for you five Kage.''

Each Kage and their respective bodyguard narrowed their eyes at the man wondering what it was that he wanted to tell them.

''Then say what you have to say.'' Mako said coldly.

Shishio smiled. ''Very well then. My name is Shishio Makoto, a samurai who was originally from the Land of Iron. I'm sure you've all received the messages I ordered my henchmen to deliver to you so let me get straight to the point. My oh my was it fun to hear your shinobi scream in agony before they finally died. My ideal world...''

The mummified man closed his eyes and stopped speaking momentarily and the room was filled with silence. The five Kage and their bodyguards continued to stare the man down and waited for him to continue speaking.

''My ideal world, is one that is inhabited by the strong, I want to cleanse this world of those I deem unfit and unworthy. My view of the world is that I want to enforce the law of survival of the fittest and those who are not strong, being weak will only serve me to be my nourishment therefore making me stronger as well. Plain and simple if you're strong you survive, if you're weak, you die. While I deem a majority of shinobi to be weak creatures there are some that I believe will earn their place with me. You five Kage for example are one of the strong and I admire your strength. Surely you will fit in my ideal world. Raikage A, Kazekage Rasa, Tsuchikage Onoki, Mizukage Haku.''

Shishio then sets his sights on Mako who only glared hatefully at the man but the latter was eyeing her with amusement.

''And finally, the Mistress of all five elements. Sixth Hokage Mako Uchiha, of the world renowned Uchiha clan, student of the late Kushina Uzumaki and disciple of the late fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. You five Kage are considered the most powerful shinobi within your respective villages and have proven yourselves on the battlefield during the last war.''

The five Kage and their bodyguards continued to glare at the mummified man with pure disdain and hatred in their eyes and it would be Rasa who would speak up.

''While your view of the world being about survival of the fittest to an extent true, it's still a twisted way to see things you fiend.'' The Kazekage spat.

''Says the one who purposely sealed the Ichibi into his own son.'' Retorted Shishio making Rasa cringed. ''But, since your son has complete control over the beast proving to me that he is a very strong shinobi who earned his place in my ideal world so be grateful he will be spared from the torture of being my nourishment.''

A, the fourth Raikage decided that he had had enough of listening to Shishio's blabbering so activating his lightning lariat jutsu he flies straight at the man at the speed of light and throws a punch hoping to take the man down in one blow but as soon as he flew into Shishio the mummified man quickly maneuvered out of the way just in time for another figure to appear and intercept the blow with his hand by catching A's fist that was intended for Shishio. The unknown person then uses his leg and kicks A away sending the Raikage back to his spot alongside the other Kage and the bodyguards.

''Yo yo bro! How could you just blindly attack this ho!? Killer B rapped much to everyone's annoyance including Shishio's.

''Grr, this is not the time B!" The Raikage growled.

The figure was wearing an ANBU mask that looked doglike in appearance but the right side was broken off and everyone in the room saw that this person sported a strange looking eye but the clothes he was wearing is what caught Mako's and Kenji's attention. It was the standard attire of the Uchiha clan consisting the traditional high-collared black outfit. The other thing she noticed was the person's tanto strapped to their back. The aura this person was giving off felt all too familiar to the two.

 _''There's a familiar aura radiating from this guy, his chakra feels familiar too. It can't be him there's no way.''_ Kenji thought as he felt emotions beginning to take over.

 _''The aura feels so familiar to me, it can't be him, that eye in his right side..is that the rinnegan?''_ Mako thought in the same state as her best friend.

The unidentified person looked at Mako and Kenji and tilted his head like a curious dog. Taking notice of this the other Kage saw that the two Konoha shinobi stood there frozen in place. They looked like they have seen a ghost or something.

''Oh my, I seem to have something else I wanted to say to you Kage. I am the personification of the word strong, this world belongs to the strong, it is mine for the taking by natural law and those who are foolish enough to oppose me will die and be my nourishment. Like I've said you five are all worthy of sharing this world with me as you are all very powerful beings there's no denying that. Each of you individually have your own achievements and skills that will prove useful for me. Rasa is the master of the Gold Dust and the most powerful Kazekage since the first. Haku, you're the sole user of the Crystal ice mirrors technique and the most powerful kunoichi to hail from Kiri, A, you're the second fastest shinobi beaten only by the cursed Yellow Flash, Onoki, you're the great fencer and master of the Dust release.''

Shishio then set his sights once again on Mako, the sixth Hokage.

''And you, Mako Uchiha, descendant of Madara Uchiha, student of both the late Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. You are the only person in the shinobi world born with a natural affinity for all five elements.''

''So? What's it to you murderer? Your world basically only benefits you.'' Haku asked angrily.

Shishio smiled.

''You're right Lady Mizukage, I do like killing people but I do have my own proposal for the five of you.''

''We don't care about any proposal you have to offer us you murderous scum!" Onoki yelled.

The extremist leader let out a maniacal laugh at what Onoki just said.

''Says the one who didn't accept Minato's peace proposal you hypocritical old man. As I was saying, since I consider you all very powerful shinobi how about we do this? Surrender to me and I'll spare all five of you when I win this war and you will be among the strong in my ideal world.''

All five Kage and their bodyguards cringed at the proposal. Regardless they were going to die as they sensed that once you are no longer of use to this man he will simply dispose each and every one of them personally.

''You think us Kage will just bow down to someone as evil, twisted, and sick as you? You're truly a fool if you think you have what it takes to break us and defeat our villages.'' A spat.

''That's right, tell me this Shishio, is your goal to truly take over the world as the only one considered strong and rid the weak? Or do you truly wish to start a fourth shinobi world war merely to see if all five great villages have the strength to set aside their hatred and work together as a strong force?'' Mako questioned.

''Regardless, there is no way we will surrender to the twisted ideas of a single man.'' Haku added.

''You certainly are a brave man for daring to challenge the five great villages to war and more so for interrupting a Kage summit and try to make us surrender to you. Yes, while it does make you brave, it makes you more of a fool.'' Onoki said.

''The only way you're going to be able to break us is waging war against our villages and defeating us but that won't be happening.''

All the Kage and their bodyguards stood defiantly, tall and proud and stared down Shishio and his masked accomplice.

''With our combined strength, with us fighting as one victory will be ours.'' All five Kage declared in unison.

Shishio gave an immediate reaction as he shakes his head and lets out a laugh that echoed throughout the room. It was an evil, maniacal laugh that neither of the Kage nor their bodyguards heard before.

''Oh, so unwise.'' Was all Shishio said before he slowly unsheathes his katana.

The five Kage saw that his sword wasn't like any katana they've all seen before as it was an extra two feet long and had serrated edges almost like a saw of sorts. His accomplice drew a tanto blade and got into a fighting stance ready to assist the mummified man and before any of the Kage could blink an eye Shishio fired off a heavy stream of fire from his sword in hopes of engulfing the Kage.

However, Kenji's quick reaction allowed him to perform hand seals at an insane speed and took in a deep breath to fire his attack.

 _''Water Release: Water Fall!"_

He spews the water jutsu forward and intercepts the stream of fire from Shishio's sword and both techniques collide putting each other out as steams then fills the room as the heat from Shishio's flames evaporated the waterfall jutsu while at the same time the water technique put out the flames.

 _''Oooh, fast reaction there.''_ Shishio thought in surprise before turning to his masked accomplice. ''You go on ahead, I'll battle the Kage.''

The masked figure nodded in response and took off by diving through the massive window in the meeting room shattering it in the process.

''Kenji! You and the other bodyguards go after that masked guy while me and the other Kage will handle Shishio!'' Mako ordered.

''But Lady Hokage, it's the bodyguard's duty to protect their Kage and assist them in battle if needed and right now you're gonna need all the help you can to take this guy right now. I can't just leave my dad here.'' Temari protested.

''Temari, go we can handle this.'' Rasa shouted to his daughter.

''Yo say ho! I diss this mummy fool directly cuz I don't alternate my flow!" B rapped.

''Just be quiet B and go with the other bodyguards after that man with the mask!" A retorted.

''Lady Mizukage, you sure you want me to accompany the others in pursuing that masked individual?'' Zabuza questioned.

''Yes, please leave this Shishio to us.'' Haku said.

''Lord Tsuchikage I'm not leaving you alone.'' Akatsuchi said but Onoki quickly shut him down.

''You heard Lady Hokage, go!" Said the Tsuchikage.

''Alright, you heard the Kage let's go.'' Kenji shouted motioning for the other bodyguards to follow him and they all leap through the broken window after the ANBU mask wearing assailant.

Shishio didn't do anything as he merely watched the bodyguards leave the room before setting his sights back on the Kage and saw that they were prepping themselves for battle.

''You want to fight me? Better yet, do you think you can kill me? Go ahead and try but we're going to have to make this a quick one as I have places to attack and weaklings to kill.'' He said waving his hand as if he was beckoning them to come for him.

The five Kage just stood there.

''Oh, you can have the first move you fool.'' Onoki taunted.

''Aw, trying to spoil the fun? Fine then, as you wish.'' Shishio said before performing a hand seal and his sword became engulfed in flames so powerful that the Kage could feel sweat pouring down their temples from the heat of it.

Shishio leaps towards the Kage as an almost inhuman speed and swings his flaming sword at them but each of the Kage blocked the blow with a jutsu. Rasa used a small layer of gold dust to protect himself, Haku formed a thick wall ice that partially melted from the flame, Onoki used a mud wall jutsu while A and Mako caught the blade of the sword using a lightning release technique. A's signature lighting chakra mode and Mako using her chidori infused hand to catch it.

''Not a shocker there, I knew I wouldn't be able to land a blow. I was just testing the water.'' Shishio said before he leaps back and snaps his fingers.

Then several shadows loomed over the Kage and Mako looked at the shattered window the ANBU masked figure broke through and saw multiple Shinsengumi foot soldiers hopping into the room with swords drawn.

''We have company!" Mako shouted.

''Oh for kami's sake.'' A grumbled under his breath.

''Like I said, I have places to be and weaklings to kill. We'll finish this fight soon Kage I promise, so for now have fun with my soldiers. I bid you all farewell.'' Shishio said tauntingly before jumping out the window and out of sight.

 _''This is going to be tedious.''_ Haku thought to herself as the foot soldiers approached her and the other Kage.

''Quick! We must dispose of these foot soldiers and go after Shishio!" A shouted as he punches a foot soldier in the gut, his fist going clean through the man's body.

The five Kage continued to battle it out with the foot soldiers as they appeared to be never ending.

 **-Rec room, Kage summit building-**

Despite the five Kage battling the battalion sized element of Shinsengumi foot soldiers above them the younger Jonin were completely unaware of the situation and all were listening intently to Naruto's stories of his travels and five year training trip with Jiraiya.

''And so I used my dad's signature jutsu and beat Kurotsuchi with it easily and now I'm the strongest Jonin in Konoha!" Naruto said concluding his story of his adventures and the five year training trip he had with Jiraiya, one of Konoha's Sannin.

However, the notion of Naruto telling the other Jonin that he defeated her easily thanks to the Flying Thunder God caused a tic mark to form on her head and she bonked him for it.

''You did not beat me easily Naruto! You even said yourself that I'm a naturally fast kunoichi.'' Said the Iwa prodigy.

''Yeah Naruto, why are you gonna lie like that? I bet if it wasn't for your father's jutsu Kurotsuchi would've made you her bitch.'' Genma said as he lightly elbows his friend.

''Okay fine! It was a close fight but I still had the initiative.'' Naruto grumbled.

''Naruto, you teleported right behind me and I expected it so we had the tips of our swords pointed at each other so the battle was a draw.'' Kurotsuchi corrected.

''Grr, fine! It was a draw!'' The blonde complained.

The three of them then noticed that the other Jonin in the room weren't listening and noticed that they were staring at them, specifically Naruto with widened eyes and dropped jaws.

''Uh, are you guys okay?'' Genma asked.

''Yeah, you guys act like you've seen a ghost or something.'' Naruto added.

A few more seconds of silence would follow before it would be Mabui who broke it.

''No way! You're the son of the most powerful Hokage to ever live?!'' She asked in her usual jumpy persona.

''Yep! I'm the son of Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash!'' Declared Naruto proudly.

''I'm still flabbergasted, I believe it was the Yellow Flash who brought about Kiri's defeat during the middle stages of the last war. He was the one who killed the fourth Mizukage in pitched battle even though Yagura was in tailed beast mode. I also hear that your father is a hottie so I can see where the looks come from.'' Mei said winking at Naruto causing Kurotsuchi and Genma to sweatdrop.

''That's right, he also killed a member of the Swordsman of the Hidden mist. Your dad was a feared adversary back home in our village Naruto.'' Chojuro said smiling.

''Even though your father brought about our village's defeat there's no denying that he is, was the most powerful shinobi of his time, maybe of all time in Konoha's history I would say.'' Utakata said before blowing into his pipe once more.

''Ditto to that, he, under orders from the third Hokage led an attack that saw Konoha forces penetrate deep into Suna's territory which caused our dad to call a ceasefire just to avoid civilian casualties.'' Kankuro added.

''Yes, father was very fearful of the Yellow Flash but grew to respect him. He always talked about Minato whenever he spent time with us Naruto.'' Gaara quipped.

''Oh oh! Let me add something! Our current Raikage A battled Minato during the opening stages of Kumo's invasion of Yu! No surprised that your dad beat the ever living crap out of A-sama!" Mabui squealed.

Before Naruto could say anything to Mabui there was a loud crash from the floor above and several pieces of the ceiling fell on the young Jonin.

''What the hell was that?!'' Naruto shouted.

Just then the ceiling caved in and a single figure fell into the rec room surprising the younger shinobi who all yelled in shock. Then several Shinsengumi foot soldiers came leaping downward with their swords pointed down ready to skewer the now revealed Mako Uchiha but before they can kill her she uses a chidori stream and the electrical current shocks them making them all cry in pain before reducing them to ashes with a phoenix sage fire technique.

''Mako-senpai what's going on!" Kurotsuchi asked.

''No time to talk, everyone get up here and help us!" Ordered the Hokage before leaping through the hole in the ceiling.

''What in the world..?'' Genma said to himself.

''C'mon guys! I think the Kage are in trouble! Follow me!" Naruto barked and all the younger Jonin went through the hole in the ceiling and it took them to the summit room and they saw the other four Kage battling the group of Shinsengumi foot soldiers.

''Urgh, damn pests be gone!" Onoki growled as he kills several of them by smashing them with his rock fists.

''Holy shit! We need to help!'' Naruto said and all the younger Jonin leaped into action to battle alongside their respective Kage.

Kurotsuchi spat a vat of her quicklime jutsu and got a dozen foot soldiers stuck to the wall and Genma rushed over forming a wind sword and swings it decapitating all of them in a gory spectacle. Naruto on the other hand had a light-bulb form in his head.

Taking his two sai he whistles to the other Jonin getting their attention.

''Hey everyone! I have an idea!"

''An idea? Can't this wait until we finish killing all these turds?!'' Kankuro said dodging a swing from a foot soldier's sword.

''Naruto, tell us later..'' Gaara said forming a sand barrier around him to block several attacks.

After killing the foot soldier in front of her by jamming her wakizashi into his skull he turned to Naruto and noticed what he said.

''Whatever idea you have Naruto explain it quick please.'' She said before ducking and slicing through another soldier.

''Okay! Gra..gah!"

 _''They said my dad stopped the Iwa invasion in a matter of seconds? What if..''_ He thought as he takes out his sai and looks at them. ''Hey Kurotsuchi! Genma! Mako senpai!''

The three of them turn around to face their blonde once they finally had breathing room.

''What is it Naruto?'' Genma questioned.

Naruto produces several dozen sai clones and hurled them at his comrades which they catch.

''I want you three to toss all these into the enemy's sides concurrently and watch what happens!" Naruto said getting ready with his ninjato.

Mako instantly knew what Naruto meant by that and nodded.

''Kurotsuchi, Genma, do what Naruto says and please, don't blink.'' The Hokage said before readying the sai.

Wondering what their Hokage meant they did exactly what she did and readied themselves to throw the sai in all directions into the crowd of Shinsengumi foot soldiers. Hearing the commotion caused by the Konoha ninja the other Kage and their shinobi turned to face Naruto and immediately A, Haku, Rasa, and Onoki knew what Naruto was going to pull off.

 _''No way, is he using the Flying Thunder God and utilizing that jutsu's greatest strength?''_ Onoki thought.

''On my mark, 3...2...1...go!" Naruto shouted.

Kurotsuchi, Genma, and Mako hurled their cluster of sai clones into the crowd of foot soldiers. The sai would fly straight into the crowd and just as that happens...

There was a sound, the sound that Kurotsuchi, Genma, Mako, and even the other four Kage recognized as the sound of the Yellow Flash using his feared jutsu filled the room with an echo and in an instant all the Shinsengumi foot soldiers screamed in pain as the sounds of sword meeting flesh filled the air. The sounds of blood splattering all over the room also filled the air accompanied by the sounds of bodies hitting the floor and swords dropping.

To the other Jonin from the other villages it was as if a thousand screams of terror filled the air and were silenced in a split second. When all the bodies of the foot soldiers hit the floor the Kiri Jonin, Suna Jonin, Kumo Jonin, and even Konohamaru were amazed at the speed of Naruto's attack. All they saw of Naruto during the instant attack was a flash of yellow. For the other Kage it was like they had seen the Yellow Flash in action once again. Everything was silent as they watch Naruto reappear holding his bloodied sword.

 _''W-what just happened?''_ Chojuro and Utakata thought in confusion.

 _''Holy shit, did we just witness Naruto using his father's most famed jutsu?''_ Yugito thought surprised.

 _''Dang, so that's the legendary Flying Thunder God jutsu I've read to much about.''_ Mei thought to herself.

 _''Oh my! Naruto's dad's jutsu is so cool!''_ Mabui thought with a smile.

Wiping the imaginary sweat on his forehead Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

''Whoo! That was fun! Man I wish I can thank dad for inventing this jutsu!" Declared the blonde.

He turned around and saw everyone aside from his teammates staring at him agape in shock and awe at his use of his father's teleportation jutsu.

''What?''

Onoki would be the one to speak.

''My Naruto, I can't believe what I just saw. I'm sure you've heard of your father stopping my village's invasion of Konoha in a matter of seconds and I must say you utilized the same type of attack he did albeit you were moving at a much faster speed than he was that day.''

''I like the history lesson old man stoner but what the heck was going on here?'' Naruto questioned.

''Mako-senpai did..did he show up?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''That mummified asshole, did he come?'' Asked Genma.

''Oh, that's right! we were just relaxing in the rec room when Lady Hokage came crashing through it and totally pooped our party!'' Said the usually cheery and hyper Mabui.

The Kage all caught their breath before giving the younger Jonin the answer they desired and it would be Mako to explain it all but before she could the door to the room barged open and in ran Yugao, Kakashi, Rin, and Mako's personal wolf summon Jun.

''What the fuck is going on here?! Lady Hokage are you okay!" Kakashi asked running towards his Kage.

''You're covered in blood Mako please tell me it's someone else's.'' Rin inquired taking out her medical supplies just in case.

''I'm fine Kakashi, Rin, just had a rumble is all. Now everyone, I'll make this as short and sweet as I can. The leader of the Shinsengumi, the organization that has been terrorizing our villages recently appeared and interrupted the summit.''

''I had a feeling..wait where is Temari father?'' Gaara asked upon noticing his sister was nowhere to be seen.

''Ah, Gaara, Kankuro, that murderous bastard did not come here alone, aside from the obvious Shinsengumi foot soldiers you see laid out on the floor he appeared before us with an accomplice. Some person wearing a Konoha style ANBU mask.'' Rasa explained.

''An ANBU mask styled like the ones ours back home wear? How is that possible?'' Yugao questioned.

''We can talk about that later Yugao, firstly we need to search all these bodies for any information regarding Shinsengumi battle plans.'' Mako instructed.

Everyone began searching the corpses for any sort of information. The process went on for about half an hour before Naruto leaped towards the broken window and found a note left neatly on the window sill.

''Hey guys! I found something!'' He shouted leaping downward to rejoin his fellow shinobi.

''Way to go Naruto, what did you get?'' Genma questioned.

''It's a note. Found it on the window sill.'' The blonde male answered.

Mako walked up to her student and held her hand out. ''May I see it Naruto?''

The blonde complied and taking it from him the Hokage noticed it said; ''Message to the five Kage''.

''Shishio..''

Unfolding the paper Mako began to read the contents written inside and she almost winced as it was written in blood. Fresh blood.

* * *

 _ **This is my message to the five Kage and the five great villages. I am Shishio Makoto, leader of the Shinsengumi which is a criminal organization comprised of mercenaries and samurai from the now defunct Land of Iron. For years the shinobi have been the ruling class of our society. At the end of the warring states period the original five Kage established laws and rules to maintain the peace and promote unity among the great nations. Sadly, that all proved to be a lie as you five villages waged three, I say again, three very costly, expensive, and destructive wars against each other simply because you're all different whether it be your identity or ideals. To me, you all hated each other so much that you didn't want to set aside your cultural difference and become united. Here's my final message to you; Rasa Sabaku, Onoki, Haku, A, and Mako Uchiha. I, Shishio Makoto declare war upon the five great villages. I will do everything in my power to make sure I bring all of you to your knees. Don't want me to defeat you? Unite as one and prove to me I'm wrong and show me your strength and that you're fit to live in a world I want to make for the strong. Show me the unimaginable strength the world has pondered for over a century if all five great villages united under one banner. If you don't have the strength to unite, you will all fall and bow down before me.**_

* * *

After she finished reading the letter Mako dropped it to the ground and looked at the floor as if she was sad. She clenched her fists and her students, the other Jonin and the other Kage took notice of this.

''Lady Hokage is everything okay?'' Konohamaru asked.

''Mako-senpai?'' Naruto, Genma, and Kurotsuchi asked.

The Hokage then slowly looks up and eyes everyone standing before her with a look of determination and seriousness in her eyes.

''Lord Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, Lady Mizukage.''

''Yes?'' Said the other Kage.

''It's official, we're going to war.'' Mako said as determined as she could.

The other Kage all nodded in response and all five Kage came together and Mako held her hand out to them. The others knew what she wanted and once again, nodded to each other. A held his hand out and stacked it on top of Mako's, followed by Onoki, Rasa, and then Haku.

The younger shinobi in the room smiled as they watched their Kage unite themselves and their villages as one to battle a common enemy.

 **Location: Lightning country, unknown forest**

After receiving orders from the Kage to pursue and hunt down the ANBU masked assailant that accompanied Shishio the personal bodyguards of the five Kage were seen resting in a small clearing in the heavily forested, mountainous countryside of Kumo catching their breath after hours of moving.

''We've been moving for hours and yet still no sign of that guy.'' Kenji said catching his breath.

''Yo yo bro! We should get back to our Kage before we melt into fro-yo!" B rapped.

Zabuza was about to go insane hearing that terrible rapper go at it for the past few hours.

''Ugh, shut the fuck up!''

''Yo say ho! Don't be dissing my flow you ho!''

''Oh boy, can you please settle down B?'' Akatsuchi grumbled.

''Seriously, you rap one more time I'm blowing you all the way back to Kumogakure with my battle fan.'' A visibly annoyed Temari quipped.

''Alright guys relax, we've rested long enough so I'm thinking we split up into two teams and search for this guy. He's obviously not north because that's where the village is. He didn't go south because that will take us to fire country. Me and Zabuza will head further east to see if I can pick up his chakra signatures. Akatsuchi, Master B, Temari, you guys head west and keep searching for an additional hour before heading back to the summit got it?'' Kenji instructed.

''Alright senpai, come on you two let's go.'' Temari said before taking off with Akatsuchi and B behind her.

Now that they were alone Kenji decided to head off as well with Zabuza.

''Ready to go Zabuza?'' He asks.

''Yeah, go on ahead first I kinda want to survey this area a bit.' The Kiri Jonin said.

''Okay, try not to take too long. See you up ahead.''

Kenji then leaped away and Zabuza watched him intently. Every time he looked at Kenji he felt the fire inside him growing more powerful and the hatred for the Konoha Jonin intensify.

 _''Bastard, I'll have my revenge in just a few short minutes.''_

 **-10 minutes later-**

Kenji continued to leap through the trees alone as he continued the search for Shishio's accomplice. It was dusk now which meant that he and the other bodyguards have been pursuing the unknown person for hours now and he was about to turn back to head to the summit building as he knew it was futile to keep looking.

''Where the hell did this guy go?'' Kenji whispered to himself before he heard a familiar sound coming towards him.

It was the sound of a massive sword spinning through the air and looking forward he saw a massive beheading sword spinning right for him.

''Shit!"

Since he was in a leap, he had no time to land on the ground so he maneuvered his body around the sword as he came within reach of him and the gust of wind was all he needed to know that if he hadn't dodged it he would've been cleaved into pieces. He lands on a clearing as he hears the beheading sword embed into a tree. Standing on his feet he looks at the beheading sword and sees a figure landing on the handle.

''Just what the hell do you think you're doing Zabuza?'' Kenji questioned in agitation.

''Kenji Kasugano, Konoha's master of the six-swords fighting style. Son of Kyo Kasugano and Katsumi Kasugano. Master of both fire and water release. There were rumors circulating that you obtained a sharingan from your friend Shisui Uchiha the teleporter before he passed away. Don't think I'm scared of that eye nor have I forgotten the times you've beaten and humiliated me during the border clashes between our villages. You also killed Ameyuri Ringo who I considered a very special person to me. I simply have to kill you to satisfy my vendetta.''

''Zabuza, those times we've battled were justified. Our villages were engaged in border clashes because you all infiltrated into the Land of waves which is an ally to the Land of fire. Are you seriously going to do this now? Seeking vengeance against an adversary who bested you in combat every time we met face to face? There's someone who's a greater threat than me do you understand that? If you can't let your thirst for vengeance go after all these years you're no better than the Tsuchikage himself. Killing me here will also potentially start an international incident.'' Kenji said in disgust.

Zabuza leaps off his sword and pulls it out of the tree before falling onto the grass so that he was eye level with his nemesis.

''I don't care if Lady Mizukage wants to unite with Konoha, this is personal for me Kenji. For all those times I was defeated, for the humiliation you've caused me. This is the only chance I can do this and we're going to settle this right here, right now!" Declared Zabuza as he holds his sword in front of him ready for battle.

''It seems that unlike the Tsuchikage words of encouragement won't sway you. If that's how you really want it, and don't worry Zabuza, I don't need Shisui's sharingan to aid me.''

Kenji decided against being on the offensive against the Kiri swordsman and instead he simply stood there waiting for his old nemesis to attack. Zabuza then charges towards his nemesis and swings his massive sword only for Kenji to casually move to the side and with his great reflexes brings his foot up and steps on the blade pinning the massive weapon to the grass and applied pressure on it.

Zabuza tries to yank the sword away but Kenji's foot was easily pinning it and holding it in place.

''I'll give you another chance to stop attacking me because we have bigger problems than settling your vendetta Zabuza.'' Said Kenji.

Summoning all the strength he physically could have Zabuza flings his blade upward sending his nemesis into a air with a back flip and the Kiri shinobi watches as he lands on his two feet.

''I'll take that answer as a no. Oh well then I tried to change your mind.''

Kenji then grabs the handles of his two swords and unsheathes them. He holds the left one in a normal grip and points it towards Zabuza while his right one was held in the usual underhand grip and pointed towards the ground. It was his signature fighting stance whenever he used his ninjato.

The two shinobi hold their blades protectively in front of them and soon enough they charges towards each other and the sounds of clashing steel echo throughout the forested area.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in almost three months! I've been very tired and burnt from work as I work at UPS early mornings. It's a good and awesome job but don't think I haven't been writing out this story for you guys. My other Naruto fics are being worked on as well so don't fret. Just wanted to say that I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next one is finished soon! Have a great late afternoon everyone. :)


	38. Spend Time With Me

**-Forests of Kumo-**

''You really must hate my guts if you're not willing to ally with an old nemesis from your Chunin days Zabuza and for childish reasons too, that shows me you haven't matured one bit.'' Kenji said as he back flips to avoid an attack from the Kiri Jonin's beheading sword.

''You've defeated me many times, humiliated me with every defeat and killed one of my most beloved comrades right in front of me! You bet your life I won't forget it!" Zabuza yelled.

The two then charge each other and go in for a swing with their respective weapons. Zabuza focuses all his strength on his beheading sword and swings it with all his might and the massive blade gets caught as Kenji maneuvers one of his swords into the hole near the blunt tip.

''Clashing with each other many times all those years ago I know how you work Zabuza so don't think I don't know.''

Kenji then flips his sword in a way that sends the beheading sword right out of Zabuza's grip and landing on the ground several feet away.

Zabuza growled in annoyance. _''I should've expected that.''_

Kenji takes the opportunity to thrust his swords forward ready to skewer the gray-skinned man but Zabuza takes out a kunai knife and deflects the blow that breaks his opponent's defense and goes right in ready to shove the kunai knife into his heart but the Konoha Jonin knew Zabuza would try this so he tosses his swords aside and catches the kunai knife in between his fingers.

''Almost got me there but it won't work.'' said the Konoha Jonin.

Using a disarming tactic Kenji manages to fling the kunai out of Zabuza's grip and grabbed the man by the collar of his Kiri vest ready to drive the weapon into his masked face but amazingly Zabuza catches the blade with his mouth as it stabs through his bandages.

 _''Why am I not surprised?''_ Kenji thought to himself as he looks over Zabuza's shoulders and spots his swords stabbed into the ground. _''Gotta try to get to them before he someone turns the tide on me.''_

Kenji then lets go of the kunai knife before placing his hands on Zabuza's shoulders allowing him to leap over the Kiri swordsman and makes a dash toward his blades. Zabuza takes the kunai into his hand and quickly turns around and tosses the knife at his nemesis but to his chagrin Kenji had already scooped up his blades and quickly maneuvers them so that they were positioned behind his back held in an x shape that it deflected the kunai with an audible ding. He then turns around and sees Zabuza charging at him with his massive beheading sword ready for a diagonal swing.

The two once again become locked in another test of strength and thanks to their equal size neither shinobi was able to overpower the other. Seeing it was no use to try and overpower his nemesis Zabuza shoves Kenji away far enough where he created a good amount of distance between the two of them and goes into a high speed spin in hopes that the power he put into his attack would be enough to overpower his opponent.

Standing his ground, Kenji watches as Zabuza spins closer toward him and once the Kiri shinobi came within arm's reach he short hops into the air and thrusts both his ninjato into the hole on Zabuza's blade causing the Kiri swordsman's spinning attack to come to a complete halt.

 _''Damn!"_ Zabuza thought in frustration.

Kenji then takes another opportunity to deliver a powerful downward airborne roundhouse kick knocking Zabuza to the ground with a hard face plant. Grunting in pain the Kiri shinobi looks up to see Kenji tossing his beheading sword a few meters away as he slowly gets up.

''Seriously, why try to settle the score when we have bigger problems Zabuza? Is killing me more important than helping the five great villages in another world war?'' Kenji questioned.

''Tch, don't speak too soon Kenji, I will find a way to defeat you and I don't care if it ends up costing me my life as long as I take you with me is all I care about!" Declared the Kiri swordsman.

''Tell me Zabuza, why do you want to kill me so bad? Is it because I proved to be the better of us two every time we fought during the border clash? Is it because I killed your close comrade Ameyuri? Or is it because you just couldn't live with the thought of being bested in battle by a better opponent? Your emotions cloud your judgement and that's why you're so dead set on settling the score with me. Had you bested me all those years ago I wouldn't have a vendetta against you because I will acknowledge when someone is stronger than me.''

Zabuza only let out a growl in response. ''I don't need your words of wisdom I'll settle it right now. Prepare to die Kenji Kasugano and no one, not even your teammates will be able to hear you scream as you die.''

He then performs a hand seal. It was the Kiri Jonin's signature move that made him known among the great villages for the way he exploited it's usage. The Hidden Mist technique.

The immediate area was surrounded by mist as it slowly travels through the area an in a few minutes the forest was completely covered in a very thick layer of mist but Kenji wasn't fazed at all. During the Kiri-Konoha border clashes after the third war he had combated many Kiri shinobi who used this technique on a regular basis so it was only natural he understood it.

''I know this is your last ditch effort attack Zabuza, the Hidden Mist jutsu is a technique that allows you to hide in a thick layer of mist. You'll either need a nearby water source or you can spew the mist from your mouth. Also, don't think I haven't heard or seen this technique before as my mother used it widely before she passed on.'' Kenji tightening his grip on his swords.

Despite the incredible thickness of the fog and the fact that he can literally see only a foot in front of him the experienced Konoha shinobi was undeterred.

 _''Kiri shinobi are infamous for their ruthless head on attacks and their silent killing methods. Knowing the way Zabuza's aggressive fighting style is this shouldn't last long as I stay focused and strike him first before he can strike me. I would use Shisui's sharingan but having encountered this before Mako told me once that it would be useless to use the sharingan, only the byakugan can counter this incredibly thick mist.''_

Kenji scans the surrounding area and despite being a sensor type thanks to his parents he couldn't distinguish Zabuza from the mist as it was made of his chakra which effectively concealed him from both sensors and any who wielded a sharingan. He listens intently to his surroundings for any movement and he can faintly hear Zabuza rushing through the mist as quietly as the Kiri shinobi could and he heard Zabuza scoop up his beheading sword.

 _''He's got his sword, what's his next move?''_

Silence would befall the Konoha Jonin before he heard something that sound like spinning blades in the distance. Knowing that as the sound of shuriken flying right at him Kenji quickly swings one of his swords around and swats the projectiles away. The clanging of the weapons hitting the dirt echoing in the quiet, foggy forest.

''You really think that you can beat me with such basic moves? I thought you were better than that.'' Kenji said.

He didn't get a response as there was another moment of silence before he heard devilish laughter coming from the surrounding woods.

''Heart, subclavian artery, aorta, carotid artery, jugular vein. Which one should I strike in your body Kasugano? How do you wish to die?'' spoke Zabuza.

Despite the fact that he couldn't pinpoint his exact location in the mist Kenji remained unfazed by display of intimidation and kept a straight face as he continued to listen for his nemesis. He heard some movement but couldn't tell exactly what the Kiri Jonin was up to when suddenly, he hears a whirring sound and turns around to see a faint figure several feet in front of him and it's revealed to be Zabuza running up to him with his massive sword spinning at a fast speed.

Reacting quickly Kenji raises both his ninjato up and blocks the spinning beheading sword and kicks Zabuza away making the gray-skinned man seek refuge among the thick mist prompting Kenji to maintain his defensive stance once more ready for the next attack.

''Ooh, fast reaction there Kasugano. I knew that was going to happen, but can you do the same for the next attack?'' Zabuza taunted.

As soon as the talking ceased Kenji felt a presence behind him and turned around to find Zabuza in a horizontal high speed spin with his sword held outward and as usual with his fast reaction time the Konoha Jonin short hops into the air and brings one of his ninjatos down into the hole in Zabuza's blade just like before and causes the Kiri swordsman to halt his spin as Kenji's sword held him in place. Kenji then takes the opportunity to take a swing at Zabuza and brings his other sword and seemingly decapitates the Kiri shinobi. However, Kenji notices that the corpse slowly turns into water and splashes on the grass.

A shadow appears behind him and looking over his shoulder he spots the real Zabuza lunging at him with his beheading sword.

''You're a fool! Go to hell!" Zabuza declared gleefully.

He then swings his beheading sword with all his might and strikes Kenji in the neck severing his head right off of the shoulders. The head flying into the air and adding insult to injury Zabuza performs a round house kick sending the head flying several meters away from the body. He watches as the body falls to the ground lifeless.

''Hm, so much for the son of two great kenjutsu fighters.'' Zabuza said in a mocking manner before walking over to scoop up Kenji's head. ''Now I can rest at ease knowing Ameyuri has been avenged.''

His victory was short-lived when the head slowly turned into water with a splash in his hands and turning around he sees a puddle of water where the supposed corpse of the Konoha Jonin once rested.

 _''No! It was a water clone?!''_

He then feels a wind blowing furiously above him and looking up he spots Kenji descending upon him with a flaming rasengan in his hand ready to shove it into his face.

''Seems you're the one making a fool out of yourself Zabuza.'' Kenji said as he brings his palm forward.

Zabuza just barely manages to catch the spiraling ball of chakra and both men wrestled for control of the situation.

 _''Ugh, this jutsu, what the hell is it!?''_ Zabuza thought with his teeth clenched. He began to sweat profusely from the heat the rasengan was producing.

The sword he was wielding started to crack as the sheer power and pressure being applied to it was proving too much for the massive blade to handle. In a split-second the massive beheading sword completely shatters as it gives away from the intense heat from the flaming rasengan. Zabuza could only watch helplessly as the rasengan heated his sword up to the point it was orange. Then, the sword shattered completely and a large piece of the blade collides with his face.

Kenji then takes the chance to maneuver the flame rasengan hitting the piece of steel from the sword and the power of his attack sends Zabuza falling to the ground with enough force to create a crater. The gust of wind from the collision sends dirt and debris flying in all directions and it was powerful enough to blow the mist away effectively dispelling the hidden mist technique as it was blown away from the gust of wind. Kenji then leaps away from the crater and watches as Zabuza lays their motionless.

After about a minute Zabuza began to groan in pain and slowly he gets up and stands in the center of the crater and it's shown that he has a burn mark on his face as well as several cuts and bruises all over his body.

''Tch, damn you Kasugano.'' he growled.

He tried to charge at Kenji but he felt a searing pain on both his hands and looking down he saw that they too were slightly burned and mangled from Kenji's overwhelmingly powerful flame rasengan.

 _''Dammit, I can't do a thing. I won't give up.''_

He looked up and saw Kenji walking over with his swords in hand and despite the amount of pain he was in he attempted to reach for his kunai holster to pull a weapon out to defend himself with but as he pulls a knife out Kenji kicks him onto his back and places a foot on Zabuza's throat and applies pressure to it making the Kiri man gag.

''Agh!"

''I tried to reason with you and get you to understand that killing me will not only start an international incident between Kiri and Konoha, but it will also do nothing to bring back Ameyuri. You're so much like the Tsuchikage as you both do not want to let go of your hatred of an enemy village, or in your case me, your arch nemesis from a minor border conflict between our villages. I understand how much Ameyuri meant to you Zabuza but I know that she wouldn't want you to avenge her death because right now, we need to worry about an even greater threat that looms over the horizon. Shishio Makoto has a twisted and sick goal stirring around in his head and all five great villages need to unite if we are to preserve our way of life. I'm sure you'd love to see me die in this upcoming conflict too. Now, even though we're from villages that used to clash many times I still consider you a comrade, because we're all shinobi.'' Kenji explained.

Zabuza shook his head and only let out a laugh at Kenji's foolish words although he was right on one thing. While the Tsuchikage had hatred towards Konoha Zabuza only harbored hatreds towards Kenji for all those times he bested him in combat. A grudge held against him for years.

''You say such stupid things Kasugano, if you consider me a comrade then I'm sure you wouldn't mind fulfilling my final wish.'' Spat the Kiri man.

''Oh? What wish would that be if I may ask?''

''You're right, I've been living a life full of disdain for you after you defeated me countless times and killing my closest comrade, that disdain, that hatred for you has been eating at me since we first fought years ago and nothing would make me more happy than to die by your hands to end the pain these negative feelings have been putting me through. End my suffering and kill me. At least I can die tasting the blade of you, Kenji Kasugano. NOW DO IT!" Zabuza spat maniacally.

Kenji only stared his nemesis down before nodding his head.

''Very well then, if you really wish to die then I will grant it.''

The Konoha Jonin then raised his left ninjato and held it with both his hands and goes to bring it down to skewer Zabuza through his face and as the blade came down Zabuza could only smile widely with pure glee as the thought of being killed by his arch nemesis sent feelings of satisfaction coursing through his entire body.

Zabuza then closes his eyes awaiting the black void of death to descend upon him...but...there was nothing, he slowly opened his eyes knowing that he was still alive and looked to see that the tip of Kenji's ninjato was mere centimeters away from connecting with his left eye.

''Why do you hesitate? Don't you want death to take me?'' Zabuza whispered, slightly confused.

He saw that Kenji was only staring at him with a blank expression plastering his face.

''Martyr me! For Ameyuri Ringo! DO IT NOW!"

Silence filled the air before a gentle breeze blew through the woods and soon Kenji would pull his ninjato away from Zabuza and sheathes both of them back into their respective places before turning around.

''I see no reason to kill you Zabuza, despite battling you as an enemy shinobi for some time I know that either of us killing each other would most likely put a great strain between the relationship our villages have and jeopardize the alliance that has been formed. For me Zabuza, I wouldn't live my life to avenge the death of a close comrade to me, because like what I said with Ameyuri, I know Shisui wouldn't want me to avenge his death. Do you recall when your village tried to kidnap Rin my teammate and make her the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi? I saved her before anything could happen and I still hold no resentment toward your village. You may argue that me not killing you now will only prolong your pain but believe me when I say this, use your emotions as a driving force to fight in memory for Ameyuri and bring peace to this world. Why not use that driving force to help your village and the other four defeat our mutual enemy.''

Kenji had no more he wanted to say to Zabuza and walked away leaving the Kiri Jonin bruised and battered on the forest floor. He was angry.

''Don't you leave me here without finishing this fight! Are you too afraid to kill me Kasugano! Come here and martyr me for Ameyuri! Kasugano!''

Zabuza's yelling fell on deaf ears as Kenji continued to walk back to rejoin the Kage at the summit building and the only sounds heard were Zabuza's frustrated growls.

His nemesis just walked on not wanting to look back at him and soon he vanished into the woods.

 **-Kage Summit Building-**

''Oh man, finally.'' Naruto said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

For the past twelve hours Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Genma and the other Jonin were helping the Kage clean up the mess that consisted of the corpses of the Shinsengumi foot soldiers who had attacked the summit the day before. Now they were resting for a bit while the Kage discussed what their next move would be as they waited outside the building with the other Jonin. Some were napping while a few like Gaara, Yugito and Utakata were still awake.

''Man, that was some serious shit considering the amount of enemies we had to deal with.'' Genma said twiddling with his senbon.

''I wonder what the Kage are gonna do next. I mean, senpai said that the message Shishio left was his declaration of war on all five villages.'' Kurotsuchi yawned as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

''Beats me, considering that the psycho mummy asshole left a note declaring war on us I guess each Kage will officially mobilize their military for battle.'' Naruto inquired.

Despite feeling exhausted from cleaning up the mess Gaara thought he could add a little something to team eleven's discussion.

''It would be the most reasonable move our Kage can make. It's better to act now then wait for their next attack.''

''That's right, despite Yagura being assassinated and our village finally being rebuilt we still are struggling to return our military strength back to what it was during the last war. We have only a battalion sized element that is properly trained and ready for battle.'' Mei said.

''We still have good old Utakata Mei and he can use his tailed-beast if he wanted.'' Chojuro inquired.

Utakata blew into his pipe before speaking. ''I have no need to use Rokubi you guys know that. It's only under very extreme circumstances that I will ask him for his power and assistance. Other than that, I'll just use my natural skill to defeat our enemy.''

Naruto then looked at Yugito. ''What about you Yugito? What tailed-beast do you have?''

''I have the Nibi and no Naruto, I won't use her strength unless I really need it much like Utakata here said. I'm already a well versed Kunoichi.'' Answered the female blonde.

Just then the door to the building opened and out walked the five Kage and their bodyguards. In Mako's case she had Yugao, Rin and Kakashi be her bodyguards as Kenji had not returned from intercepting the ANBU masked figure with the original five and hasn't been seen since the previous day and she was worried. However, she couldn't let that get in the way of her feelings as she had to continue the summit.

''Senpai!" Naruto called out as he got up and ran to his Hokage followed by his teammates.

''Naruto.'' Mako said with a smile.

''How did the rest of the summit go?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''Well.''

''Wait, where did Kenji-senpai go? I thought he was your bodyguard?'' Genma questioned out of curiosity.

Mako's smile turned into a small frown and looked back to see that only Temari, Killer B and Akatsuchi had returned from their chase of Shishio's accomplice. She saw that Haku the fifth Mizukage was also worried since Zabuza had not returned as well.

''I don't know actually, the last time I saw him was when the other Kage and I ordered the bodyguards to chase after Shishio's accomplice.'' explained the Hokage.

''An accomplice? The sick bastard had a partner?'' Naruto questioned.

''Yeah, but they were wearing an ANBU mask so we couldn't tell who it was.''

''Well then, I guess we have to worry about more than one asshole in this fight.'' quipped Genma.

Kurotsuchi walked up to her gramps to see if how he was holding up.

''Hey gramps, what did you and the other Kage discuss this time?''

Having sat down for several hours the elderly Tsuchikage rubbed his aching temples.

''Beloved granddaughter I am too tired to explain it why not just ask your sensei?'' the elderly man said.

Kurotsuchi nodded and looked at the Hokage.

''After the encounter with Shishio, his soldiers and the note he left behind declaring war on us, we Kage decided that we will officially mobilize our military resources and we'll be using everything we got. Every able bodied shinobi, every medic and anything else useful for the war effort will be used in this fight. We will also reach out to Otogakure, Kusagakure, Amegakure, Yugakure, Hoshigakure and Yumi no Kuni for assistance. Raikage A wants us to allow our forces to amass in his village as their are several plots of unused land where we can station shinobi. We are to declare war upon Shishio in one week and we all need to be ready in that time frame as we're sure that man isn't going to hesitate to strike again soon.'' Mako explained.

''What about us Jinchuuriki Lady Hokage? Surely that man will have prices on our heads and deem us the main threat.'' Utakata questioned curiously.

''Due to what Shishio said to us when he interrupted our summit he seems to deem all shinobi equally weak and doesn't seem the type to hesitate to kill even a Jinchuuriki. Regardless we have to make sure all of you are safe from any harm because I don't want to imagine what would happen if he got his hands on any of you.'' Said Haku, answering for Mako.

''So what does that mean for us?'' Asked Yugito.

''It means you are to be protected by your respective village's ANBU at all times. They will watch you from a distance and will always be in a circular perimeter around you guys. This plan will be in place once we complete the mobilization of our forces.'' Rasa answered.

Gaara, Utakata, Yugito and Naruto nodded but Killer B on the other hand..

''Yo say ho! I don't need no protection fool I'm a deadly cool ninja tool!'' The man shouted while performing a series of hand signs.

Everyone in the vicinity sweatdropped at B's antics.

 _''Did this guy just call himself a tool?''_ Naruto thought.

''Uh, right, back on topic. While we mobilize we each will send out a platoon sized element of ANBU across the nations for surveillance and intelligence gathering before we start heading to the front lines. Those ANBU will be trying to find information on their strength, where their bases are and their resources.'' The Raikage explained.

''Until then, the five Kage will rest in Kumo to discuss other matters.'' Rasa said.

Before any of the younger shinobi could answer Rasa all of them sensed a presence several meters away and looked in the direction from where it came and saw Kenji casually walking towards them. He appeared to be tired and a bit dirty.

''Kenji!'' Mako called out.

''Hey Mako, team eleven. How's it going?'' He said casually.

''Wait, where's Zabuza?'' Haku questioned noticing that her bodyguard wasn't with Kenji.

''I'm gonna be as blunt as possible I can with you Lady Mizukage, but your bodyguard attacked me and tried to kill me when we were searching for that masked man Shishio brought with him.''

The Mizukage widened her eyes.

''W-what?''

Haku was beginning to worry that her most trusted shinobi and bodyguard was killed by the Konoha Jonin.

''Yeah, I decided to split the group up with Temari going with master B and Akatsuchi so I took Zabuza with me to search another area deep into lightning country. He told me to go on ahead and I did just that.''

''So..what happened next?'' Chojuro asked with worry.

''As I continued to search the woods without him he ambushed me and we battled just like we did when we were younger but your Zabuza has wanted to kill me since we first fought during the border clash between our villages Lady Mizukage.''

Mei and Utakata couldn't resist shaking their heads in disapproval.

 _''That's very typical of Zabuza, never the type to let grudges go.''_ Mei thought while shaking her head.

 _''What an idiot, he's always acting on his emotions, always out for self.''_ Utakata thought while blowing into his pipe.

Haku had only predicted the worse to have happened to Zabuza.

''D-did you..?''

Kenji shook his head and instantly the Mizukage felt relief.

''No, I did not kill him. I merely beat him to the point where he couldn't fight back and I left him laying there on the ground. He tried to provoke me with his words to martyr him for Ameyuri Ringo but I simply walked away. I had the heart to go back and check on him a few hours later but he wasn't there. He must've ran off to who knows where.'' replied the Konoha Jonin.

Haku mentally sighed in relief knowing that Kenji had not slain her trusted personal bodyguard. She had known Zabuza was always irrational in his decisions and to a degree understood where the Konoha Jonin was coming from.

Kenji noticed the Mizukage looking down in distress and spoke some more.

''Listen Lady Mizukage, the reason why I didn't finish him off was because even though he may hold bad blood towards me, I never did towards him and consider him a fellow shinobi despite our history with one another. Had either of us killed the other there surely would've been an international incident and ties already formed between Konoha and Kiri would've been severed and jeopardize our alliance for this upcoming war which in turn weaken us severely that we'd be defeated.''

''I..I see, thank you for not killing him, you were right in your actions but, I wonder where he could've went because I'm worried.'' Haku said.

Mei, Chojuro and Utakata stood beside their Mizukage and placed their hands on her shoulder showing her support.

''He'll be back Lady Mizukage. Whenever Zabuza goes missing he always turns up somewhere.'' Chojuro said enthusiastically.

Haku smiled at her shinobi before looking at the other Kage.

''Are we all ready to head back to our village? You all must be tired traveling all the way here so the least I can do is give you guys a place to stay the night and tomorrow we can begin further discussion of battle plans.'' Raikage asked.

''Yes, Konohamaru you will head back to Iwa to inform our council of our future plans while Akatsuchi stays with me.''

''You got it Lord Tsuchikage.'' Konohamaru said with a nod.

''Gaara and Kankuro, you two will head back to Suna and do the same. Inform Pakura and she will bring it directly to the council as Temari will stay here with me.'' Rasa instructed.

The two Suna Jonin nodded.

''Gotcha dad.'' Kankuro said.

''Understood father.'' Gaara said in his usual stoic voice.

''Same with you. Utakata, Chojuro. Inform the elders while Mei will accompany me here.'' Haku said.

''You got it Lady Mizukage.'' Chojuro declared gleefully.

''I understand.'' Utakata said in his stoic voice.

Mako then looked at her three students.

''And that leaves you team eleven. I want..''

''I'll do it Mako.'' Kenji said raising his hand voluntarily.

''Kenji?''

She looked at her best friend and arch-rival and saw the look of sincerity in his eyes.

''We're almost as war here Mako and I want you to spend as much time with your students as much as possible before shit hits the fan. I know you will object to this and want to spend time with me instead but your students are more important. Now, Kage have never been the kind of shinobi to join their forces in war and you know that right? Should you choose to remain behind our lines and direct our forces I'll be the one to lead the seventh Hokage, fourth Tsuchikage and the seventh Hokage's elite bodyguard. So Mako, just have them be your bodyguards for now and I'll go and let Lord Hiruzen know about our plans. He still holds a lot of power in the village he'll be in charge until we bring our forces here. As much as I want to spend lots of time with you before we depart to the front lines your students will come first and you know Shisui would say the same right Mako-chan? Don't worry I'll come right back after telling Lord Hiruzen.'' Kenji explained with a sincere smile.

Hearing Kenji call her Mako-chan made her blush slightly. He has called her that so many times before and that was the first time she actually blushed hearing him say that, as a matter of fact that's the first time she blushed in years since Shisui died and she felt a familiar feeling in her stomach as she looked at her rival. Nevertheless she shook her head lightly and felt the blush go away. To her, she thought it was the determination and sheer fire in his voice.

''Are you sure Kenji-senpai? I mean, you've known her longer than us so it would make sense if you stayed to be her personal bodyguard. We'll go back and tell Lord third the situation it's really no problem.'' Genma said apprehensively.

Kenji nodded.

''I'm sure Genma, I can feel the strong bond you four share as students and sensei. Remember what I said during your final assessment? Mako won't be around all the time.''

The three realized that he was right. War was imminent and they knew that since Mako was a Kage she would most likely be directing their forces away from the battlefield and if it was peace she'd be at the office doing her job. This was the perfect chance to be with their sensei before everything goes sour.

''He's right Mako-senpai. We're gonna stay here and be your bodyguards.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Yeah! But remember that no matter what we'll always be a team!'' Naruto declared.

''Even during times like this we'll most likely not see each other a lot just know you're always gonna be with us in here.'' Genma said placing a hand on his heart.

The other Kage and Jonin all smiled tenderly at the scene before them and none of them have seen such a close bond between sensei and student. Killer B was about to go into rap before A covered his mouth while Mabui, Samui and Yugito restrained him.

''We all must be on our way then. We will leave you all to be.'' Rasa said before sending Gaara and Kankuro on their way before walking away with Temari.

Haku, Onoki and A did the same and left the Konoha shinobi alone.

''So you're gonna go and tell Lord third the Kage's decision?'' Kakashi asked.

''It's gonna be an annoying walk back to fire country considering how mountainous lightning country is Kenji.'' Said Rin.

''She's right, after your fight with Zabuza I would say it's in your best interest to rest up here.'' Yugao suggested to her comrade.

Yugao was very right on that. He had been on the move for hours on end and had to beat down Zabuza to get back here alive. The shinobi each Kage had sent back to their villages left right away but Kenji thought it wouldn't hurt to at least rest the night before heading out in the morning.

Kenji turned to look at his three colleagues. ''You're right Yugao and I'm sure I wanna do this. Those three are gonna need to be with Mako more than ever now. Remember during the middle stages of the war when Kumo attacked Yu? We all were basically on our own as the older Jonin at the time were occupied with missions. Especially when Kushina-sensei got pregnant Minato-sensei was in charge of Mako as well as Shisui when his sensei was killed. It's nothing we've seen before guys.''

Rin then turned to Mako. ''Since Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma are staying with you what do you want us to do Mako?''

''Considering Kenji is heading back to Konoha, Rin go to Kusagakure and Hoshigakure to let their leaders know that we would like for their assistance. Kakashi you go to Otogakure and Takigakure. When you get to Oto tell Lord Orochimaru everything that happened with Lady Tsunade and master Jiraiya while Yugao, you will head to Amegakure and ask whoever their leader is for help. Hopefully they will join forces with us so let's get to it now so we can here from them sooner.'' Mako ordered.

''We're on it.'' Kakashi, Rin and Yugao said in unison before leaping off into the distance.

After watching the three disappear into the treeline Mako decided to head back to Kumo to head to the hotel the Raikage at set them up in.

''Guess we should be going you guys, come on.'' she instructed.

''Hang on, Naruto you got a minute?''

''Huh? What is it?'' The blonde questioned.

''I just need to talk to you about something for a bit before we head there. You guys don't mind of I borrow him do you?'' Kenji asked.

''Sure, go ahead Kenji-kun.'' Mako said with a sweetest smile Kenji had ever seen her give him. He never blushed around her but for some reason he did with this particular smile.

''Ahem, I won't be long. Come on Naruto.'' Kenji motioned for Naruto to follow him to a the edge of the treeline.

Kurotsuchi, Genma and Mako then proceeded to make their way towards the hotel where the Kage and their bodyguards will be staying.

Kenji and Naruto walked towards the treeline and the older Jonin walked up to a tree and leaned against it.

''So what did you want to talk to me about senpai?'' The blonde asked curiously.

The older man smirked.

''How's your relationship with Kurotsuchi?''

''It's going really well, though she did flip the hell out when she found out I'm the fourth Hokage's son because my dad killed her mother all those years ago. The fact that we're still together after learning about that mishap proves that we're meant to be don't you think? Wait a minute, why are you curious about our relationship?'' questioned the blonde.

''It's just..how _close_ are you two?'' Kenji asked putting emphasis on the word close.

''Pretty damn close, closer than any other person either of us know. We've known each other since she first came to Konoha ten years ago and I was the first person she met.'' Naruto explained.

''I know that little man, me and Mako used to spy on you two from a distance, the touchy subject of love between younger shinobi makes me happy.'' Kenji said letting out a content sigh.

Naruto snorted.

''You guys spied on us? What a bunch of creeps! You're only eight years older than us you're not even old. Still young senpai.''

''Well little man, Mako and I wanted to see how you were doing. Now stop avoiding the topic.''

''Well what do you mean by close..'' Naruto then saw that Kenji had a perverted look in his eyes and right then and there he instantly knew what he meant.

''Oh um...''

Naruto blushed heavily.

''So you guys have done just kissing huh? Well that's good Naruto you're both not rushing into things in your relationship. Good job little man.'' Kenji said patting Naruto on his head.

''Well, we, we do the kissing yeah but we've actually almost did it once...'' the blonde admitted and a smirk formed on Kenji's face.

''Oh really? Mind telling me when this happened?''

Naruto looked away to avoid Kenji's gaze and the older shinobi chuckled.

''Daw, don't be shy little man you can tell me anything.''

''First off you tell me a bit about your love life and then I'll tell you, fair trade?'' Naruto suggested.

Kenji knew that the blonde was legitimately going to say anything unless he got information first much like his mother. So he gave in.

''Well shit kiddo, you're just like your mom with that bargaining. Ready to hear my tales?''

Naruto nodded.

Kenji took in a deep breath and had a finger up.

''I have no love life.''

Naruto looked at Kenji with a deadpan expression.

''Uh, what?''

''Yep, I have no love life little man. I only dated like, once or twice during my Chunin days.''

''Then you should tell me who!''

''I dated Rin for a few months and she was great.'' Kenji said with a smile.

''So like, you didn't have anything serious with her?'' Asked Naruto.

Kenji shook his head. ''Nah, just casual dates is all. I mean, she actually really liked me at one point in our teen years but I've loved someone for over twenty-three years now and she handled it really well when I told her I only see her as surrogate sister.''

He was blushing madly and this didn't go unnoticed by Naruto so the younger shinobi knew he had to get answers.

''Tell me, who is it? Who's the lucky lady who has Kenji-senpai's attention?''

''I'm afraid I can't tell you that but, I will say she was the first person I laid eyes on at the academy and when I saw my heart exploded, not literally but you know. ''

''Oh come on senpai.''

''Nope, I have seniority over you so drop it Naruto.'' Kenji said sternly.

Naruto pouted in annoyance.

''Fine, be a grouch.''

''Will do little man. Honestly I just wanted to know how your relationship is going but first I'll tell you a bit about Mako during her late teen years.''

''Well, at least I get an interesting story from you. Shoot.'' Naruto said.

''Smart ass. It was after me and my best friend made Jonin, fun fact Mako became a Jonin at thirteen. Mako...do you ever notice that she has this look in her eyes?''

''Oh yeah, we heard that when we went to see the fire Daimyo, she's really good if she made that rank at such a young age. Also, look? What kind of look?''

Kenji sighed.

''The look of loneliness.''

Naruto placed a finger on his chin and gave that notion a bit of thought and knew that Kenji was right.

''Now that you mention it you're totally right. I have seen hints of loneliness in them but truthfully she does show pure joy when it comes to me, Kurotsuchi, Genma. I do notice the amount of joy in her voice when it comes to you. You guys seem to be the closest any pair of people can be with each other.''

The older Jonin smiled. ''Yeah, you're right.''

Kenji then looked off to his left in the direction where Kumo was.

 _''Mako..''_

Kenji's thoughts were then interrupted by Naruto.

''But what does Mako-senpai have to do with the relationship I have with Kurotsuchi?''

''It's just, you probably don't know this as I'm assuming she doesn't open up to you about her love life but, she had a lover once. His name was Shisui Uchiha and he was my best friend, he was literally a brother to me.''

''Shisui? Never heard of that name before.''

''I'll just get straight to the point. Mako lost him and now there are things she can't have until she passes on. You know what I mean right?''

The blonde immediately understood where Kenji was going with this and nodded.

''Yeah...she can't have children if she wanted or get married to him. Was she really close with Shisui?''

''As close as you and Kurotsuchi little man, if not more.''

''Oh, I see, but I still don't get how Mako-senpai relates to me and Kurotsuchi.''

Closing his eyes the older Jonin looked down onto the ground.

''Naruto, the point I'm making is that since we're literally a hair away from another world war, you and Kurotsuchi should take this time to explore and dive deeper into your relationship. War can easily take people you love whether it's a friend, lover or your family in the blink of an eye like me, my mom and dad died in front of me fighting Iwa. You guys should do everything a couple in love normally does while you can. I'm not saying that to scare you Naruto it's true. In a split-second either I, Genma, Mako or Kurostuchi could die on a mission. It's the life a shinobi should live and as shinobi we live a life of constant danger. You need to live your life and experience everything it has to offer to the utmost fullest extent before it's too late. That's what Mako and Shisui did.'' Kenji explained.

Naruto knew his surrogate older brother was right. They were going to be in Kumo while the great villages mobilized themselves for war and that meant that he will be with Genma, Mako and most importantly, the love of his life Kurotsuchi. He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

''Gee um, I don't know I'm fine with the way things are between us so there's no need to go any further.''

The older Jonin nodded in understanding. He didn't want Naruto to feel pressured to furthering his relationship with Kurotsuchi because he basically told him to do it so he decided to drop the issue.

''It's up to the two of you Naruto. Please don't feel like I'm forcing things between you two I just wanted to pass on some useful information to you since Shisui died Mako has always been depressed though she never openly shows it. You three truly bring joy in her life and that suppresses her pain.''

''I agree, whenever she's with us she sports the biggest smile anyone would ever seen. Hell, I've seen that when you're with her you both sport some abnormally big smiles if I say so myself.''

''We're best friends and rivals little man of course we'd adore each other's presence.'' Kenji said before looking into the direction where Kumo was. ''That's all I wanted to talk to you about Naruto so whattya say we head over to the village?''

''Oh yeah, I could definitely use a real bed. First though, let's just take in the beauty of Kumo's skies.'' Naruto yawned while stretching his body out.

The two males looked up into the sky and watched the beautiful, cloudless sunny sky for half an hour before deciding to head to Kumo to rejoin their comrades at the hotel A wanted them to stay in.

- **Kumogakure no Sato** -

''Here's the place.'' Kenji said as he and Naruto stood before a grand hotel in the eastern portion of the Cloud village.

''Holy shit, it's a huge hotel.'' Naruto said in awe as he marveled at how luxurious the hotel looked.

''I know right? Kumo may seem like it's located in the shitty high areas of the northern mountains but it's known for having really nice places like this hotel and houses.''

''Should we head in? We walked really slow ya know it's like seven now. Took us two hours to get here.'' Suggested the blonde.

''Yep, you're right let's go.''

The two Jonin then walk into the hotel and see that it was an average night as there were several tourists from minor countries relaxing in the lounge and in the distance they spotted all the shinobi the other Kage had brought that stayed to protect them in a small, private lounge.

''Those guys look like they're having a swell time. Why don't you go join Naruto? Judging by the looks of it the Kage are already in their rooms with their bodyguards. Go on I'll head up and see Mako.'' the older man insisted.

''Alright, see you in a bit.''

Naruto then walked over to the private lounge and joined his teammates and the other Jonin and all the younger shinobi talked and had a great time as they ate and drank some of Kumo's finest foods beverages. Smiling at the sight Kenji makes his way over to the receptionist.

''Good evening sir, how may I help you?'' the receptionist said politely.

''Excuse me ma'am. Is the Hokage up in her room?'' Kenji said.

''Why do you want to know sir if I may ask?'' questioned the receptionist.

''I'm the Hokage's personal bodyguard and I'm sure you let the other ones stay in the same room as their Kage.'' said Kenji.

''Oh right, the Hokage did mention that her personal bodyguard would be coming I just thought it would be another female the Kage use the same gender. Anyway, her room is in the main suite on the top floor I do hope you enjoy your stay.'' The receptionist said giving Kenji a big smile.

''Thank you.''

Kenji bowed and made his way over to the stairs and ascended them to the top floor.

 _five minutes later..._

Eventually Kenji had made his way to the top floor and he noticed that the doorway had a sign that said ''Reserved for the five Kage''.

Nodding he knew Mako's, THEIR, he meant their room would be the one at the end of the hallway as it literally has the kanji for fire on it. Walking up to the door he knocks on it gently.

Inside the room Mako was seen unpacking her stuff from a bag she sealed into a scroll until she heard the knock.

''Who is it?''

''It's me, Kenji.''

''Come in.''

Kenji turns the knob and slowly opens the door and was greeted by Mako's smiling face. The two best friends waved at each other and gave one another big smiles of pure joy.

''Hello Kenji-kun.''

''Hey Mako-chan.''

''So what did you talk to Naruto about? You guys sure took a while to get here.'' Mako questioned.

Kenji chuckled lightly.

''Oh you know, since I claim to be his big brother since before he was born we talked about stuff an older brother should tell his little brother.''

Mako raised an eyebrow.

''Oh? What kind of stuff should an older brother tell his little brother?''

''Oh you know, just stuff, like stuff about girls.''

''Did you ask him about how his relationship is with Kurotsuchi?''

''Well yeah, kinda.''

Kenji scratched the back of his head while laughing a bit nervously and this did not go unnoticed by Mako and she knew they talked about a few more things.

''Kenji, what did you really talk to him about? Don't try to hide anything from me.'' Mako said, a bit more serious this time though she still had a sweet tone in her voice.

Kenji sighed. He hoped that Mako wouldn't be too upset that he told the blonde a bit about her past.

''I, well, I told him that he and Kurotsuchi should take the chance to explore and dive deeper into their relationship. Since we're on the brink of war you never know what might happen Mako.''

Mako felt a lingering sadness plaguing her heart and looked down and instantly knew why her best friend told Naruto all those things. There were things she can never have now that Shisui was gone and it still hurt her to this day nine years later.

''What did you say to him exactly?''

Kenji knew he should've just made something up but having known this woman for over twenty-three years she loved it when someone was upfront with her no matter if the news made her smile or sad.

''I...I made a bit of a comparison with him and Kurotsuchi to you and Shisui. Those two are just like how you used to be with him before he passed on and I know that us shinobi can die anytime, anywhere on any day. So I told him to explore their relationship more when we have this time before our military comes here for war. I also said he and his teammates bring pure joy to your life and that suppresses your pain. That's all I said Mako I swear.''

Mako believed him. She knew that Kenji would never lie to her or say anything that will hurt her. He was never that kind of guy and she felt so lucky to have him as a friend.

Kenji felt the same for her. He had a strong sibling-like bond with Rin however, even the brown-haired medic herself can't compare to the bond he has with the Hokage as he knew her the longest. He looked down and stared at the floor in shame because he still told Naruto about Mako's only love life without even consulting her for permission first and he deserved to be hated by her.

''I'm not upset Kenji, I'm glad you told Naruto that stuff.'' Mako said.

''You sure? I wasn't thinking.''

Mako smiled brightly at him.

''I'm sure. I was going to tell them something similar eventually actually so you just made my job as a sensei easier.'' She said teasingly.

''Oh you devil.''

The two stood there and stared into each other's eyes and saw pure joy and happiness in them. They were so glad to have each other. Though, the two of them noticed another look in the other's eyes..it seemed to be a look of..longing?''

Realizing that they were staring at each other blushing she both shook their heads to regain their senses.

''So anyway, what should we do?'' Kenji questioned.

In her mind she knew that any of them could die out of the blue since war was a hair away and just like how he told her students to be her bodyguards while he went back to Konoha she wanted to opportunity to be with him as much as possible tonight as they won't be seeing each other for a few days at most.

''You're leaving tomorrow and you said something about my students staying here to spend time with me, so why don't we go out for a bit and enjoy the time we have together. We won't be seeing each other for a few days so I just want to make the most of the time we have here now even if it's just a few minutes. You want to go out and relax? Talk and catch up even more?'' the Hokage suggested.

Kenji smiled at his Hokage as she was right. What he said about team eleven also applied to him and he knew that but he thought they should come before him regardless of how close they were. In his mind if Mako wanted something he'd give it to her.

''Sure. Though I can't guarantee I'll get some good rest since I'll be walking all the way back to the Leaf first thing in the morning.''

The Hokage walked back over toward her bed and continued to unpacked some more of her stuff which included extra clothes and other feminine items that Kenji tried to ignore.

''Fighting those Shinsengumi foot soldiers took a toll on me so would you wait here while I go shower?'' Mako yawned.

'No problem, I gotta take a shower too. Dealing with Zabuza and being on the move for hours on end has me quite pooped.'' said Kenji as he goes to sit on the couch to wait his turn.

For some reason, Kenji felt his heart thump powerfully in his chest as he watched Mako carry her clothes while she walked towards the bathroom and he swore he saw that she added some sway into her hips as she walked.

 _''Kami is she teasing me or am I in a genjutsu?''_

For some reason he felt like he wasn't in control of his body as he found himself making his way over towards to door and placing his ear against the door and listened intently. He heard Mako turning the faucet and the shower came to life. He then heard her take off her clothes and let them gently fall onto the floor.

 _''Wait, why the hell am I perving on Mako much less the Hokage? She's my best friend for Kami's sake!"_

Kenji felt the urge to stab himself with his swords and he damn near did it when he takes them from his body and set them neatly on the table near the wall.

 _''Man I need to get my mind back on track. Why am I checking her out now of all times? It must be a genjutsu, yeah! That's what it is. I see her only as my best friend, my sister and that's it!''_

After waiting for another twenty minutes he heard the shower turn off and the curtains being pulled aside. After several more minutes the door opened and out walked Mako and she wasn't wearing her usual shinobi attire but rather a casual one and Kenji was indefinitely entranced by her appearance. She wore a black t-shirt that hugged her figure tightly with violet jogging shorts that showed off her smooth and lovely legs. She had her hair tied into a ponytail leaving the bangs that framed her face untouched which wasn't what she normally wore with her hair. Lastly, her Konoha bandanna was off showing off the true beauty of her onyx-colored hair and her face in full frame. The single bang that hung in between her eyes was his favorite part of her and it always has been since he first met her at the academy and not to mention the shirt did her chest and curves some justice. She smelled lovely to him too.

Noticing her best friend gawking at her made her blush a bit as she never saw him look at her like that. The last time a man looked at her that was Shisui and even though she liked it when someone acknowledged the way she looked she wanted to snap him back to reality.

''Hello? Earth to Kenji are you feeling okay?'' she said waving her hand in front of his eyes.

It worked, Kenji shook his head and scratched the back of his head while chuckling.

''Oh sorry, I just had a heat flash. Kumo sure gets hot sometimes right?''

''Kumo never gets hot. It's always average or a little on the cold side at best since it's so high up in the mountains.'' Mako corrected.

''Shut up! I'm gonna go shower now if you don't mind ma'am.''

Kenji reached into one of the pockets in his trench coat and took out a scroll and channeling some chakra into his hands some clothes appeared and taking them with him he heads straight to the bathroom for his turn to shower.

''I'll be a while, gotta enjoy a nice, searing hot shower.''

''If you take a while I'll just have to go in and throw your ass out so we can head out.'' Mako teased.

Kenji rolled his eyes.

''Tch, women, Uchiha women.''

Mako rolled her eyes back.

''Tch, men, Kasugano men.''

The male Jonin then heads into the shower and Mako goes to sit on the bed to wait for her friend to finish. As she waited for him to finish showering she decided to just sit down at the desk and read over a book she brought along in case she got bored. It was one of Jiraiya's earliest works that was also the favorite book of Minato and Kushina. The book where they got the idea to name their son Naruto.

Having waited for thirty minutes she finally heard the shower turn off and a moment later Kenji exited the shower much like her he sported casual clothing. He wore a gray t-shirt with the Kanji for fire on the back of it and he didn't wear his headband. He wore black sweatpants and he smelled very nice and manly. His medium length hair free from the headband made him all the more pleasing for her eyes. His toned and muscular body was noticeable as well through his shirt. She found him handsome just as her deceased lover Shisui and she'd be ashamed to admit he might be more so.

''You enjoy your shower?'' she asked.

''You know it. Love showering in hot water but not too hot as I don't want to sear my skin off and look like some skeleton.'' Kenji quipped.

Mako looked at the clock and saw that it was now 8:30 and since Kenji will be most likely leaving at 6 the following morning she decided they needed to go out now.

''Soooo, you want to head out to Kumo's central park?''

''Sure, lead the way Lady Hokage.'' The man said motioning for his friend to head to the door.

''Ladies first.'' Mako insisted earning a chuckle out of Kenji.

''Psh, fine.''

Kenji then walks over to the door and opened it for his friend.

''Like you said, ladies first.''

Mako smiled tenderly at him.

''Such a gentleman.''

She then grabbed the keys to her room and put them in her pocket before exiting it. Kenji walked over to his coat and grabbed another scroll before he headed out himself. Closing the door behind him he walks to Mako who was waiting for him down the hall.

''So what shall we do arch-rival? Another challenge so I can kick your ass one-thousand and one times?'' she said teasingly.

''Haha very funny. Not at all, like you said I think this is the perfect chance for us to fully catch up and reminisce on life.''

''Sounds good, let's go then.''

The two shinobi then walk towards the stairs and into the lounge. Along the way they bumped into Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma who asked where they were going and after explaining to the younger shinobi they went on their merry way. The members of team eleven watched as the Hokage and her bodyguard exited the hotel and they noticed how close they were walking toward each other.

''So anyone else notice that they out of the blue started using honorifics for each other? She called him Kenji-kun.'' Genma questioned.

''Oh yeah, I also heard Kenji-senpai call her Mako-chan.'' Kurotuschi inquired.

''Well what do you expect? They are really close ya know.'' Naruto said.

There was one thing the three of them also noticed. It was the way Mako and Kenji look at each other ever since he came back and they saw a certain look in their eyes, the same look Naruto and Kurotsuchi have in them with each other.


	39. Just Me and You

Chapter 39: Just Me and You

''Hey Genma I think that villager over there is eyeing you.'' Naruto whispered to his friend.

Genma turned to look over his shoulder and saw a Kumo villager with black hair eyeing him. The woman was dressed in casual civilian clothes that consisted of a pink t-shirt with jean pants and she had her hair in a ponytail. The young woman blew a kiss at Genma and the brown-haired Jonin blushed before turning around to face Naruto and Kurotsuchi and his female teammate giggled.

''So when are you gonna go over there and talk to her Genma? You've never had a girl gawk over you and you've never taken the opportunity to be in a relationship, so here's your chance senbon man.'' The Iwa woman teased making Genma blush ever more bright.

''Shut up! I'm not interesting in having a relationship!'' He said in defense.

''Liar, when Naruto was gone for his training trip you always complained to me that you hate being single loser so here's your chance. You got some Kumo villager checking you out from across the lounge so you better get off your lazy ass and go say hi to her or I'm taking your senbon and shoving it up your ass.'' Kurotsuchi said.

Naruto coughed into his hand while Genma shivered in fear at his teammate's words. He had always complained about not having someone in his life and while he did check out Shizune to an extent that girl only wanted to be friends with Genma and nothing more to which he accepted.

''Geez man fine, if it makes you two lovebirds happy.'' The brown-haired man said, his hands held up in defense.

Genma then got up from his chair at the table and walked over to join the villager at the bar and the first thing he took notice of was her rack.

 _''Dammit, I need a good pickup line.''_ Genma thought, almost sweating profusely. ''Girl, I think you are the Queen of the sexy jutsu.''

The woman burst out laughing at Genma's corny pick up line but if she was being honest with herself she thought it made him all the more cute to her.

''What are you thinking about handsome? Finally had the balls to come up to me but instead of saying hi to start a conversation you use some corny pick up line?''

The woman shot Genma a wink and to him it made her look sexy and he ended up blushing. The girl was definitely attractive to him with that fair skin color similar to his, her medium length black hair and her brown eyes like his. She had the bartender pour the both of them glasses of wine each.

''Uh, um I can explain.'' Genma said, almost stuttering.

''I'm Himiko Akiyama.'' The girl said holding her hand out.

''Uh, um, Uh..Genma Shiranui.'' The brown-haired man greeted back.

The woman giggled at Genma's obvious nervousness and picked up her glass of wine off the bar counter-top and took a sip out of it. After doing so she shot Genma another wink. ''So Uh, um, uh, Genma Shiranui, what brings a fine Konoha shinobi like you to Kumo?''

Before he answered the woman Genma took a sip of wine from his glass. ''Don't know if you know this, but there is a criminal organization called the Shinsengumi that has been terrorizing the great villages and recently they managed to sneak in a soldier to the Hokage's tower back in Konoha that ended up severely injuring Tsunade Senju, our fifth Hokage. We had two ANBU agents killed in the blast and one of our medics was also injured.''

Himiko raised her eyebrows in shock and now understood why the Kage summit had recently occurred. ''Oh, that made the front page of our newspaper last week, how is Tsunade-sama doing? Who's leading Konoha now?''

''She's doing just fine, she's on crutches right now but I know she'll pull through since she's the greatest medic-nin ever in this world. My colleague Shizune, another medic is doing fine too but she's been bedridden since then. It's sad those two ANBU agents didn't make it. We actually elected a sixth Hokage, my sensei since she is the leader we need right now, she's perfect for leading the war effort.''

Himiko frowned, she had just met Genma tonight and after hearing about all the recent events from when each of the five villages had two Jonin abducted by the Shinsengumi and ruthlessly executed to the Kage summit, she knew another world war was coming very soon and she wanted to take every opportunity to know Genma as he might not come back from battle like the last shinobi she was with was one of the ten Jonin the Shinsengumi had executed.

''There's going to be another world war isn't there?'' She asked.

''Yeah, and I feel that it will make the previous three look like academy students fighting on the playground. Shinobi from all the great villages have fought before many times but now we're soon to be united against those disgusting murderers. I feel that even though they're mostly made up of samurai I have a feeling this is going to be some serious bloodshed.'' Genma said.

''I see..I should've known, though do you think Kumo and Konoha shinobi can get along after my village killed the second Hokage during the second war? I know our Kages are on good terms but when it comes to our shinobi there is still bad blood between us. Though most shinobi in my village hate Suna and Kiri more than Iwa and Konoha.''

''Honestly I don't care about what happened between our villages, it was war, my dad fought against Kiri and he's now paralyze for life, that doesn't mean I harbor ill-feelings towards the mist though, sometimes you gotta accept the fact that war can take away or scar people you l]or the people you love for life. Same goes for my dad, he knows it's war and he will never hate even the very Kiri shinobi who ruined him.''

''Hm, I see.'' Himiko took another sip from her glass before continuing the conversation. ''I happened to be shopping at the marketplace when I saw you, the Hokage and your friends entering the village and I couldn't help but notice you. You're quite handsome Genma. I saw you coming to this hotel so I decided to come by and see if you're interested. From what I can tell I can see that you're a very funny guy but yet, so quiet and you're a wisecracker.''

Genma chuckled. ''Pleases me to hear that. If I were to be honest I did kinda check you out when you first walked in but I'm too much of a pussy to come and talk to a pretty lady like you. It wasn't until my friend Kurotsuchi threatened to shove my senbon up my ass.''

''Well, it sounds like you're the kinda guy who only listens when a woman threatens you.'' Himiko giggled.

''It was either come here and talk to you, or have her really go through with her threat and she doesn't play around. I've honestly really talked to girls much back home and never really had anyone.'' Genma said.

Himiko smiled and blushed a little bit at his compliment. ''So..do you have a someone back home?''

Genma shook his head no. ''Nah, we just met but I'm hoping we can get to know each other better and see where it goes, then maybe later on you can move to Konoha with me so I can have someone home.''

''Oh, you're smooth, I like that in a guy.'' Himiko said and the two stared at each other with a loving look in their eyes.

Despite meeting only a few minutes ago they both felt sparks ignite within them. Genma thought Himiko was beautiful and easy to talk to while Himiko thought he was very handsome and a funny guy.

From the other side of the lounge Naruto and Kurotsuchi were spying on their best friend and had smiles on their faces.

''Mission accomplished, looks like Genma is finally gonna get a girl.'' Naruto quipped.

''Tell me about it, when you were gone he always complained to me that girls don't like him, well here's one right here in Kumo, he just had to find the right one.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Didn't he mention he had a thing for Shizune?''

''Yeah, but Shizune isn't interested in any relationship which is why she turned him down.''

''Poor guy, I admit Shizune is a good looking woman but if she doesn't want a relationship he should respect that which is what I assume he does.''

Kurotsuchi checked the clock that was located at the entrance to the lounge and saw that it was almost past one. When the three of them ran into Mako and Kenji before they left Mako had told her students that she would like to get some training in like how they used to when they were Genin. So the couple decided to spend the rest of the night in their room and leave Genma with Himiko.

''It's getting pretty late Naruto-kun, want to go up and just spend time together for a bit before going to sleep?''

Naruto gave out a big yawn and nodded in agreement.

''Yep, I am feeling a bit sleepy right now, let's go.''

Getting up, Naruto and Kurotsuchi left the lounge of the hotel and went up to the floor where their room was. Seeing his friends leave Genma had a perverted look in his eyes.

 _''I wonder what they're gonna do in their room? Nah, I'm just playing around, they're most likely just gonna have a one month anniversary dinner, hopefully Naruto remembers.''_

 **-Naruto and Kurotsuchi's room-**

The door to Naruto and Kurotsuchi's room open and in walked the couple and the first thing Kurotsuchi did was leap onto the bed and sighed in content at the soft feeling.

''Man, I never want to get out of bed again, these past few days have been really tiring.''

''I agree, gonna have to rest as much as possible since senpai might train us really hard like when we were younger.'' Naruto said as he closes the door.

Sitting up on the bed Kurotsuchi looked at Naruto and eyed him like a predator ready to pounce on their prey. ''I'm just not ready to go to sleep yet, I believe it's our one month anniversary tonight?''

''Oh yeah! You're right! I actually wasn't really paying attention to that stuff..sorry Kuro-chan.'' Naruto said apologetically.

Kurotsuchi snorted. ''It's fine, you're always the type to be forgetful.''

''Hey! I'm not always forgetful.'' Naruto yelled defensively.

Kurotsuchi gave her boyfriend a sly look. ''Alright then, what do you want to do for our one month? Want to find a training field and spar so I can kick your ass like when we were kids? I miss doing that.''

''Nah, cause we all know I can just use the Flying Thunder God and take you down faster than you can blink.'' Bragged the blonde.

''Without that jutsu you know I would've won that spar so admit it, if it wasn't for that jutsu you wouldn't have tied the spar and I would've won easily.''

''Wrong, I'm better now, there's no way you're gonna beat me fair and square because of that training I went through for five years.''

''Well if you're so confident Naruto-kun then let's go at it right now.'' Kurotsuchi said hoping the blonde would take the challenge.

Naruto shook his head no. ''Sorry Kuro-chan, we gotta save our energy for training but I can think of something else to celebrate our anniversary so wait here a minute.''

The blonde then left the room leaving the Iwa woman by her lonesome on the bed and she was wondering what her boyfriend was going to do.

 _''He'd better come up with something nice, if not then I'm gonna kick his ass so hard his unborn children will feel it.''_ Thought the woman as she laid on the bed to enjoy it's softness and comfortable feeling.

After about twenty minutes Naruto finally returned with a few bags of groceries and when Kurotsuchi saw them in his hands she raised an eyebrow.

''What's in those bags?'' She questioned.

''Your one month anniversary presents of course!" Replied the blonde.

Naruto walks over to the room's kitchen and sets the bags down on the table and turned to look at Kurotsuchi.

''I'm gonna freshen up for this first, while you shower I'll be working on your present.'' Naruto said as he rushes over to his pack beside the bed and grabbed some casual clothes to change in.

As fast as his father's jutsu the blonde ran into the bathroom and in a matter of seconds took a shower and came out in an orange t-shirt and black sweatpants. Kurotsuchi had seen Naruto move fast before but never at such comically inhumane speed like this and she was just staring at him with a deadpan expression plastered on her face.

''I think you just moved faster than the Flying Thunder God.''

''I did? Huh, didn't notice it, felt like I took about an hour to shower and change. Anyway, your turn now so go freshen up and by the time you come out everything is all set!''

Kurotsuchi shrugged her shoulders before reaching over for her bag which was beside Naruto's and took out some of her own casual clothes.

''Okay okay boss man, you do your thing while I go shower.''

The pink-eyed woman got up off the bed and went into the bathroom and when Naruto heard her turn on the shower he smiled and immediately began prepping their anniversary dinner that he had planned albeit due to Kurotsuchi reminding him it was their anniversary.

 _''I can't believe I actually forgot it was our one month, man I really need to keep better track of that or she'll seriously whoop my ass.''_

Hearing the sound of the running water spraying out of the shower made Kurotsuchi feel relaxed and the ever growing steam from the hot water made her feel at ease. As she watched the shower run for several seconds she began to take her clothes off and when she was in her natural form she made her way into the tub and the second the hot water touched her supple skin she almost shivered.

 _''Man, hot showers are surely the best.''_ She thought to herself.

She took some of the conditioner and shampoo the hotel provided for females and squeezed some of it onto the palm of her hand and rubber her palms together before lathering her whole body with it before applying it to her hair. After doing so she washed the foamy substance off her slim body and began to hum to herself as she enjoyed her shower. She continued to shower for another fifteen minutes before deciding that she was freshened up enough and turning off the shower she steps out and wraps the towel around her figure and began to comb her messy, wet hair as neatly as she could get it before drying it off as best she could before leaving the rest of it to air dry. She then puts on her feminine under clothing before putting a white t-shirt and black jogging shorts before finally leaving the bathroom, her other clothes placed in the basket inside the restroom.

The second she opened the bathroom door she was greeted to a very lovely sight. The room was lit and bright thanks to several candles placed around the kitchen and the scent of Naruto's cooking filled the air around her. Sitting at the kitchen table with his signature grin on his face was her boyfriend and on the table was a well cooked and prepared dinner. She was taken away at how delicious the food looked and smelled.

''How do you like your one month anniversary gift?'' The blonde asked.

Kurotsuchi was filled with joy, of course they've eaten each other's cooking before in the past years whether it was as best friends or a couple, but something about tonight seemed completely different. Was it the fact that Naruto seemed to put more love and thought into his cooking as it appeared? Or was it because the man she loves will only cook for her? Nonetheless, she smiled tenderly at him and walked over to the table and sat directly across from Naruto.

''I must say, for a goofball you really sure know how to make me smile Naruto-kun.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Of course! As your boyfriend it's my job to make sure you're always happy and smiling.'' Naruto quipped.

Kurotsuchi took a moment to marvel the contents on the table. Naruto had made a huge bowl of ramen, pork miso combined with shrimp and spicy chicken flavor and there was a small plate full of rice balls and a few tiny bowls of miso soup as well as natto. In the middle of the table was a bottle of very fine wine and she smiled at that when she saw two glasses used just for wine. He was really thoughtful.

''This is quite a nice looking dinner you've made Naruto-kun, I'm impressed.'' She said as she continued looking at the food.

''I wanted to do something really simple and straightforward, nothing fancy, just my own home cooking.'' Naruto said as he picks up an extra pair of chopsticks and hands it to his girlfriend. ''Dig in.''

Kurotsuchi took the chopsticks from her boyfriend and smiled. ''Don't mind if I do.''

The pink-eyed woman took a bite of Naruto's homemade ramen and just like many times before, the taste was amazing if not better.

''Wow, this tastes so good.'' She said with a mouthful.

''I know! It's good because I cooked it!'' Naruto said, also with a mouthful.

The couple took some more bites out of their food before talking some more.

''I don't want to eat in awkward silence, what should we talk about Naruto-kun?''

Placing a finger on his chin the blonde thought about what the two of them could discuss.

''Hm, how about we play 21 questions? I have a twist to it too.'' Naruto took the wine and poured some in two glasses and handed one of them to Kurotsuchi. ''Since we're of age now, we can try wine and see how it is if it's as tasty as Kenji-senpai claims. Our first real step into becoming true adults.''

Raising an eyebrow, the Iwa woman took the glass from her boyfriend and looked at the glass of wine observantly. ''I hear wine gets people drunk and it tastes shitty, at least that's what Mako-senpai told me.''

''Even so, it's worth it to try it out since Kenji-senpai told me that's the first thing he did when he turned eighteen.'' Said Naruto.

''Sounds like a personal problem.'' Kurotsuchi said sarcastically.

She then took a sip of her wine and her expression changed, it actually tasted really good!

''Oh wow, it tastes a lot better than it looks.''

Naruto took a sip from his glass as well. ''Oh yeah it does!. For 21 questions every time we are about to answer a question we take a sip, I want to do this to see how long it'll take either of us to get wasted.''

Kurotsuchi only shook her head at her beloved blonde's idea. ''That sounds like you're only doing this to get me drunk and take advantage of me huh? Am I right?''

With a massive blush plastered on his cheeks, Naruto had to raise his hands up in defense. ''No! Why would I do that? That's rape and I'm not a rapist! I would never take advantage of you and you know that!''

Kurotsuchi's serious facial expression then changed to one of amusement as she smiled and almost burst out laughing.

''I can't believe you thought I was serious about that! Gosh Naruto-kun you're still gullible just like when you were a kid.''

A deadpan expression formed on Naruto's face when he heard that. How dare she make a joke about something serious like that!

''That's not funny!"

''Yes it is!"

''Are not!"

''Are to!''

''Are not!"

''Are not!"

''Are to!''

''...''

''Uh actually..''

She pointed a finger at him while still laughing.

''See? You're still second compared to me! You always fall for that even ten years later it's so funny!''

Naruto pouted. ''Can we start 21 questions please?!''

''Oh fine, I don't want to make my Naruto-kun grumpy. So who goes first?''

The blonde pointed at her.

''Alright then, what did you think of me when you first laid eyes on me at Ichiraku's when I first moved to Konoha?'' Kurotsuchi questioned.

Naruto took a sip of his wine. ''Easy, I thought you were pretty cute and the first thing I noticed were your pink eyes, they're very exotic and add to the natural beauty you already have. I also thought you looked like a really nice person.''

''You thought I was cute? How cute of you Naruto.''

''Now it's my turn, what did you think of me when you saw me walk into the shop?''

Kurotsuchi took a sip from her glass before giving her answer.

''I thought your hair was pretty cool, but your choice in wearing all orange was so nasty looking! I thought you would come off as annoying after I saved you from those assholes that night but I realized that you were very friendly and easy to talk to. The fact that you wanted to be my friend made me happy deep down even though I trained you hard during our academy days and tried to maintain a tough girl facade, I mean, not facade I'm naturally a tough girl.''

''I always knew you were a softy.'' Naruto quipped.

A tic mark formed on Kurotsuchi's head and immediately she reached out with a hand and grabbed his nose in that infamous nose pinch of death she used to do to him when they were kids.

''Ow let me go!" Naruto begged.

Hearing her boyfriend's pleas she decided to simply let him go and continue on with 21 questions.

''Okay fine, but that mouth of yours will get you a real beating from me next time. So what's your next question?''

''Hm, let me take a moment to think...oh! When did you start to like me more than a friend?''

She took a sip of wine.

''Let me think..I guess it was during the four years we had at the academy, remember when you first gave me gifts even though we only knew each other for not even a week?''

''Yeah?''

''That made me notice that you would go out of your way to get me things, the fact that you got me stuff even though I am a foreign kunoichi and we barely even knew each other made me know that you're a very selfless person and don't have a mean bone in your body. However, it was around year four of the academy when I started to have a crush on you, that's all I'm gonna say, if I were to be honest it's possible I've had a crush on you for a while, maybe even when I laid my eyes on you plus, you didn't see me as the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, you saw me for me.'' She explained teasingly.

''Haha, very funny, what's your next question?''

''When did you fall in love with me?'' She asked.

The blonde blushed from the question and this didn't go unnoticed by Kurotsuchi so he scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously.

''I'll tell you, but it sounds really corny and cliche.'' Said the blonde as he sips some wine. ''I fell in love with you the second I looked at you at Ichiraku's. I know right? How unoriginal of me!"

Kurotsuchi giggled at her boyfriend's answer. He was just too cute sometimes and that's one thing she loved about him.

''Oh yeah, so unoriginal. Is that the real answer?''

''Yes, yes it is!''

Silence filled the air and the couple looked at each other lovingly.

''Remember when I was supposed to fight against Fuu during the exams?'' Naruto questioned.

''Yeah, what about it though?''

''Who do you think would win if the Akatsuki and Obito didn't attack us?''

Kurotsuchi took another sip from her glass.

''Well, considering you have the Kyuubi and she has the Nanabi, and how the Kyuubi is the most powerful of the tailed-beasts I would say you would win if it came down to tailed-beast mode. However, Fuu has some crazy physical strength for a girl her size, I still you'd win against her in a normal fight because you can fight at all ranges and you have your father's jutsu so you can just end it before anyone can even blink.''

Now it was Kurotsuchi's turn once again.

''Who do you ship Genma with? I mean, that chick seems to be into him, but counting her out who out of our colleagues would fit well with him?''

The blonde sipped from his glass.

''Hm, if I had to bet my life on it, Shizune works but Mabui does too. Though I would fear for Genma if Mabui gets pissed off, that girl is easily stronger than baa-chan. Still can't believe you and Shizune look like twins.''

''Tch, there's no other woman in the world stronger than Lady Tsunade, but watching Mabui and her go at it to see who really is stronger would be kinda cool, I'd pay to see that, and I know right? We look almost alike, same skin tone, same hair, same height and build.''

''...''

''How much did you hate my dad?'' Naruto asked nervously.

Kurotsuchi was taken by surprise by the question but decided to answer anyway so she took another sip.

''Before I met you, I hated him with so much passion I hoped the hate I had for him was enough to make Konoha burn to the ground with my rage. My gramps always taught me to hate anyone from Konoha but the fourth Hokage was my number one hated person for killing my mother. It wasn't until I met you I actually forgot I hated Konoha and your father. Now that I know the truth about her death, it was her fault and most importantly, it was my gramps's fault. Sometimes in a war or in the most dire of situations you have to take a life to save plenty of others. Had my mother succeeded in killing your father that would've ignited more hate between our villages. Your father's killing was justified, it was in self-defense in part of my mom's aggression and refusal to walk away from the situation. I went a little off topic, but let's just say I used to hate him so much I wanted to kill him myself if he was still here. I don't hate him anymore though and if I met him I would understand, and trying to kill someone as powerful as the Yellow Flash I'd be dead in a second.''

Naruto was surprised by her answer. He remembered when they were younger how much she hated Minato and to know how she had completely let go of her hatred towards him showed her development as a kunoichi and most of all, a person.

''I'm really happy to hear that. I'm surprised it took a few words from me to change your gramps's mind.''

''Well he's always hated Konoha the most out of everyone I knew back home. He's just an angry old man who couldn't let grudges go because your dad didn't hate Iwa from what I'm guessing. So my next question is do you think we'll win this war?''

He took a sip.

''Of course we will, Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri and Suna combined will crush that asshole. We'll soon have unity and that's all that we will need to win against those killers. Plus, the five Kage mentioned that they're calling for Oto, Hoshi, Kusa, Ame and Taki to come to our aid and that's only gonna add to our military strength. Yu and Yumi can be our allies too since the latter can provide their police for security and Yumi no Kuni and it's shipping industry will greatly aid us.''

''You can't be certain this will be an easy war to fight Naruto-kun, we've been told they have samurai and maybe a few rogue shinobi in their ranks. Samurai are well-trained warriors who abide by a code of honor to a higher extent than us shinobi. You thought the shinobi code was crazy? Look at the code of bushido and the samurai. It's much more serious, plus, samurai are excellent sword fighters as we are when it comes to using our ninja tools.'' Kurotsuchi interrupted, a serious look on her face.

Naruto felt like an idiot now, despite the unity the five villages will have soon he knew he shouldn't feel too confident in their new found strength.

''I'm sorry..I wasn't thinking about all those other factors.''

Kurotsuchi's face softened and she placed a hand on his cheek.

''No, it's okay because while you are right about unity, we still can't overlook the fact that the enemy is just as deadly as your average shinobi. I am confident we will triumph in the end, it's just gonna be a struggle to achieve victory in the end with lots of sacrifice, but it's a sacrifice worth making if we can get world peace.''

Naruto smiled at his girlfriend.

''You're right, it's gonna be a sacrifice, but in the end, we'll win this war.''

For the next hour the two young adults continued to ask each other questions until they ran out of wine and the only part of the beverage left was the small amount of wine in their glass. Despite having drank the entire bottle the couple wasn't in the least drunk at all.

''We're never playing this again, it takes way too long!" Naruto quipped.

''I know, I'm surprised we aren't drunk I still feel normal.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Since there's only this much wine left guess we're gonna ask each other one final question, guess I'll go first. Have you ever thought about our future? When all this is over?'' Asked the blonde.

Kurotsuchi raised her eyebrow in amusement at Naruto's question but nonetheless, she knew she had to answer it. So she took her final sip.

''I have.''

''You have?''

Kurotsuchi nodded.

''What have you thought about?''

''Just what me and you would be doing after this war is over. Sometimes I see us just living happily ever after living a normal life, sometimes I see us um, playing with our children and maybe one day marriage will happen.''

Naruto blushed. ''Children? How many?''

''Just one is fine, maybe two, one boy and girl.'' Kurotsuchi said. ''I can see a boy looking like you but with my eyes, a girl looking like me, but with your eyes and a hothead like us. So for my last question, are you ready to answer it?''

''Be my guest.'' Naruto said.

''What did you talk to Kenji-senpai about? Have you ever thought about our future as well?''

Naruto took a sip from his cup.

''Yeah, I have thought about our future and it's just like yours. I see us being a happy married couple living in our own house, house, not apartment complex mind you in Konoha with our daughter or son. If kids were to ever come by in our lives later on I say one would be good for me. I can see us coming home at the end of the day from our work as Hokage and Tsuchikage respectively and I bet two Kage being married would make a relationship between them very challenging but knowing how we are, we'd have no problem making a marriage like that work.''

''That's sweet of you to say, what about the other question?'' Kurotsuchi said smiling.

''Kenji-senpai talked to me about our relationship, he also told me a bit about Mako-senpai and her deceased lover, Shisui Uchiha and made a bit of a comparison between us and them. Mako-senpai and Shisui loved each other very much and the reason why he talked to me about this was because we're a hair away from another world war Kurotsuchi-chan, he suggested with this last week we have before we finally go to war we as a couple in love should take the opportunity to dive deeper and explore other aspects of our relationship. He said that in a split-second, either I, you, Genma, Mako-senpai or himself could die in battle. Shinobi live a life full of danger and we should live our life and experience everything it has to offer to the utmost fullest extent is what he says. Lastly, he told me Mako-senpai and Shisui did everything possible until he died.''

The second Naruto brought up the part where they should dive deeper into their relationship she immediately knew what he meant by it and if she had to be honest with herself, she had thought about doing certain things with Naruto and she thought about it a lot and he was right, in just one week's time another world war will erupt and she and anyone close to her could die just like that. Right now, this was the perfect chance to take the next step further and she knew that while he appeared to be comfortable with way things are in the relationship she knew that he really wanted to take that next step.

''I want to take that next step, you know that.'' Kurotsuchi said quietly as she thought about what he had just told her.

''I know, but I don't want to force this on you if you really feel like you're not ready for it. You can take all the time you need for this.'' Naruto yawned. ''It's getting kinda late, maybe we should clean up and head to bed.''

''Yeah, you're right, wouldn't want hotel management to flip their shit when they see what a couple of foreign shinobi did with this mess.''

The couple then spent the next ten minutes cleaning up the empty dishes and plates and placed them in the sink and while Kurotsuchi washed them Naruto went over to the bed to get ready for sleep. After she put the last plate away the Iwa woman turned to look at the bed and saw Naruto sitting at the edge waiting for her. He pats down beside him and smiled.

''Come join me, I don't want to sleep alone ya know.''

Noticing that he was also leaning back a bit while he was sitting a perverted smile formed on Kurotsuchi's face and getting up from the chair at the table she made her way over to the blonde. Naruto didn't expect the next move as she straddled his lap and began to kiss him passionately. Though he welcomed the intimate action he was still caught off guard from how sudden it was but deciding not to question it at the moment he returned the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed passionately for several minutes until Kurostuchi felt confident enough to do this one action that will shock Naruto to the very core.

Reaching one of her hands down she snaked her way down until she reached his pants and placed it on his groin and gave it a light squeeze.

This caused Naruto to stop the kiss right away and he looked at his girlfriend.

''Kurotsuchi, what are you doing?'' He questioned incredulously.

''Kenji-senpai is right Naruto-kun, we really should take this chance that we have before the war starts because who knows? We might end up being deployed separately and you know I've wanted to try this with you too. Admit it, you really want this just as much as me.'' Kurotsuchi whispered into his ear.

He blushed immensely and though he didn't want to admit it, he always wondered how it would be if he and Kurotsuchi were to consummate their love and here was the perfect chance to do it. When tomorrow starts they'll be training and preparing for battle against the Shinsengumi. Her blush wasn't as noticeable as his but he could still see it and knew they were both shy about this. Staring into her beautiful pink eyes he saw longing in them and she did with his blue ones. Ever since he returned from his trip they both felt the strong sexual tension between them.

Seeing Naruto just stare at her she felt as if she had said something wrong so she looked away in shame. However, she felt Naruto frame her face and kiss her lips passionately and though she was shocked she returned the loving gesture.

They continued kissing like that and even though they had no obvious experience when it came to this kind of intimacy, they both have never felt so right in their lives.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've felt this is where it needs to end, next chapter will be a continuity of this one.


	40. Consummating Their Love

**A/N:** While I was proofreading this chapter I took the chance to listen to Avila's cover of the song ''All Shook Up'' and I must say it matches this chapter very well. This chapter is a continuation of the previous one and all I have to say is..ALL HAIL NARUKURO. Any questions any of you readers have for me don't be afraid to PM me and I will get back to you as soon as I can.

* * *

Chapter 40: Consummating Their Love

As they continued to kiss they intensified the act by slowly entering the other's mouth with their tongues. Kurotsuchi would be the first to do this and slowly she pushed her tongue past Naruto's lips and the blonde shivered in pleasure at the feeling of how slimy and warm her tongue was. He returned the intimate act by doing the same thing with his own tongue and slowly pushed past Kurotsuchi's tongue before going past her lips and they both let out loud moans at the feeling. The two of them took the chance to lick the interior of each other's mouth making sure to give every nook and cranny attention.

Both of them felt their bodies getting more and more excited as they kept kissing and bold Naruto reached downward with both his hands and placed them on her behind and gave them a squeeze through her jogging shorts. The intense sensation of her blonde boyfriend caused Kurotsuchi to moan into their kiss and she leaned forward causing them to fall on the bed with her on top of him while they still kissed.

He continued to squeeze her ass with more pressure from his hands and even through the shorts he felt how shapely it was and he loved it. Not wanting to let her boyfriend have all the fun she reached one hand downward and just like earlier grabbed a handful of his crotch and gave it a strong squeeze and giving a light tug getting a moan from her boyfriend.

''Ugh, Kurotsuchi-chan.'' Naruto groaned as she squeezed his groin again, this time with more pressure.

Kurotsuchi smirked to herself as she felt his groin begin to harden and she was happy to know it was from her touch. When she squeezed his private part Naruto felt like he received an electrical discharge but nonetheless, it felt very pleasurable to him. They give each other a quick peck on the lips before the blonde separated and gave another kiss to her neck and began to suck on her pulse lightly. Kurotsuchi had never experienced such a nice feeling before in her life and she let out a moan that was almost whisper-like. As he was sucking on her pulse Naruto decided to bring his tongue into play and began to gently lick the delicate spot earning a slightly louder moan from his girlfriend.

''Oh Naruto..'' She whispered.

She ran one hand through his golden locks while the other held onto the back of his neck not wanting to let go. She applied some pressure in her grip and this caused Naruto's face to be pushed against her neck and this allowed him to intensify his sucking and licking of her pulse.

 _''We've never gone this far..but he's doing this like he's a natural at it.''_ Kurotsuchi thought in pleasure.

As he was sucking on her pulse the blonde pulled away and admired how the area he was just sucking turned slightly red and seeing it covered with his saliva. He smirked as he couldn't wait to see the hickey that will soon form there. Feeling that the sucking of her pulse wasn't enough he decided to give her more pleasure by reaching up her shirt and grabbing her breasts through her bra was enough to elicit another moan from her and he was surprised when he felt the bra. So reaching downward to the hem of her t-shirt he begin to pull it up and feeling this Kurotsuchi decided to help him get rid of her shirt. So together they took it off her body and Kurotsuchi would be the one to toss it somewhere in the room out of sight.

Naruto had seen her with clothing that showed some skin like wearing a tank-top or her shorts, but never like this. He marveled at how smooth the skin of her shoulders, the parts of her chest not covered by her bra and her toned belly. Speaking of the bra, Naruto was actually surprised to see that instead of feminine bras Kurotsuchi was wearing a simple black sports bra.

Kurotsuchi noticed that Naruto was eyeing her bra with curiosity and and flicked him on the forehead while smirking. ''Why the shocked face? You were expecting me to have a lace bra on huh? You know I don't like wearing girly things like that.''

Naruto smiled back at the kunoichi. ''Not really, I think it suits you really well. You know what I love about you?''

Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow. ''What?''

''The fact that you don't take shit from anybody, not even me and you like to get down and dirty. I like you for being a strong independent woman.'' Naruto said as he gripped her breasts again through her bra.

Kurotsuchi gave out a loud moan as he gripped her breasts once more and was bummed that Naruto hadn't taken any article of clothing off so she grabbed his hands and pried them off her chest.

''Hey, I want to touch.'' Naruto pouted.

''It's not fair that I'm showing some skin, you should get rid of that shirt of yours and then I'll let you see my boobs without my bra on.'' Kurotsuchi said sternly.

''You're such a tease Kuro-chan.''

Naruto then reached for the hem of his t-shirt and disposed of it alongside his sweatpants by tossing them somewhere in the room and her first real sight of seeing Naruto without a shirt on made her feel hot in her groin. His body was perfect with those well defined abs of his, that toned chest, his muscular arms and his broad shoulders. At that moment, Kurotsuchi knew Naruto's body was the human male's form at it's finest and he achieved through years of training and hard work. She placed the tip of her fingers on his chest and trailed them downward and Naruto shivered at the ticklish feeling it was causing for him. They took a moment of silence to admire the other's body.

''That's a good Naruto-kun, now would you care to do the honors?'' Kurotsuchi asked pointing at her bra.

Naruto smiled perversely as he reached for the straps of her bra and held them up slightly so that Kurotsuchi can slide her hands through the openings and when she completed the task he pulled the bra off her without any hassle and tossed somewhere in the room and when he saw her breasts he almost got an instant hard on. They were much bigger than he ever would've thought them to be. Of course he had seen their shape from when she was wearing a regular shirt or their faint shape through her Jonin vest but he didn't expect her to have fully shaped c-cup sized breasts that were very firm and fit her petite, slim and athletic body like they were made to be on it. He followed them as they moved with her every breath and her nipples were erect.

Kurotsuchi saw that he was lost in her womanly assets and once again flicked him on the nose and before she could say anything the blonde reached up quickly and grabbed a handful of both her breasts and the pressure in which he was squeezing them and the warm feeling of his hands made her moan out loud. As she was relishing in the pleasurable sensation Naruto had taken the chance to flip them over so that he was on top and with his beloved Iwa princess below him he didn't waste time in assaulting her breasts with his mouth. Taking his left hand off her right one he engulfed the womanly asset into her mouth taking it all in and Kurotsuchi let out another moan and a lewd expression at the sudden wet and warm feeling.

''N-Naruto, are you trying to milk me?'' Kurotsuchi said in a breathy voice.

While he was busy sucking on her right breast he brought his tongue into play and began to swirl it around her erect nipple and a huge blush formed on Kurotsuchi's face. As he was doing this her left breast was assaulted by both his hands and he wrapped his fingers around her left breast to squeeze and fondle it with utmost efficiency.

Kurotsuchi's mind almost went blank at that point from him playing with her breasts and she felt herself becoming more aroused in her private area which started to slowly become wet from him playing with her breasts.

 _''Kami I'm getting hornier by the second with him playing with my boobs..''_ Kurotsuchi thought as her blush intensified.

After several minutes of playing with her left breast Naruto took his mouth off of it and went to do the same thing with her right one making sure to give it equal amounts of attention. While he was sucking on her right breast like he did her left one he decided to bring his teeth into play this time and bit down gently on her nipple and pulled his head back gently stretching it just a little bit before letting it go and the bud returned to it's original position and Naruto took a good look at both her assets and smiled at how wet they were from saliva coating them.

Naruto then leaned so that he was in between her legs putting them both in the missionary position and the loving couple engaged in a very heated makeout session that was so intense and passionate it made the previous one they did look like child's play. As they kissed she held onto the nape of his neck and his cheek while he held onto both sides of her face as if they were holding onto each other for dear life. Kurotsuchi was too into the moment she did not notice one of Naruto's hand pull away from her face and it began to make it's way downward. A finger trailing down from her neck, the valley of her breasts to her navel and finally, the hem of her shorts.

His middle and index finger snaked their way past the hem of her shorts and panties and made their way into her most private area and the tip of his index finger brushed against her clit. The sudden pleasure that rocker her body made her almost jump in surprise at the feeling and Naruto inwardly chuckled at her reaction and began to massage her clit a bit faster. His girlfriend bit her lips to suppress the moans she wanted to let out but she just couldn't as his fingering felt so good. The few times she had masturbated to the thought of him while he was gone was nothing compared to him actually doing it for her. She grabbed the headboard with both her hands with so much force that she could practically break them from the grip she was giving.

''Kami that feels so good..please don't stop Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi panted.

Naruto used his middle and ring finger to rub her entire genital area and with how wet she had become from him playing with her breasts and their making out earlier made him inwardly grin. The blonde moved his head so that his mouth was near her ear and he saw that she was biting her lip and her eyes were closed as she was being fingered.

''You're perfect.'' He whispered as he sped up his handiwork.

The rubbing of her clit continued for a few minutes before Naruto had another idea that he wanted to try so he removed his hand from her panties much to Kurotsuchi's displeasure and the girl inwardly groaned.

''W-why did you stop Naruto?'' She asked.

She then saw him grab the hem of her shorts and panties in one move and knew what he was doing. The blonde looked at his girlfriend as if asking for permission and she nodded with a blush on her cheeks. In one swift move Naruto pulls on her shorts and panties while she lifted her legs up to aid in making the removal of her garments easier and once they came off her body the blonde tossed them aside somewhere in the room. He looked downward and the very sight of Kurotsuchi's womanhood exposed while leaving her completely nude before him and the sight of her naked made his pants feel a million times too tight.

It was wet that a trail of her feminine liquid went down from her entrance to her thighs and onto the bed. Kurotsuchi's face heated up greatly seeing that he was just staring at her intimate area and before she could say anything Naruto hooked his arms around her legs and pulled her closer to him so that his face was in front of her private area and opened his mouth and placed it over the entirety of her private area claiming his prize. The intense pleasurable feeling almost made Kurotsuchi scream in pleasure and the fact that he began to lick her node was beginning to drive her insane. She placed both her hands on his head as if to hold him in place and she applied some pressure further forcing his face into her womanhood and she almost squealed in pleasure.

''Naruto!" Kurotsuchi cried out as he continued to eat her out.

Naruto was happy to know that he was pleasuring her and decided to bring more pleasure for her by lifting his head up slightly so that her entrance left exposed and he was only able to suck on her clit. Raising a hand up he inserted both his middle and ring finger into her pussy and what resulted was Kurotsuchi gasping at the sudden intrusion and her hips bucked slightly. He did not show any mercy as he was performing oral and fingering her by increasing the speed of his licking her clit and the speed of which he was inserting and withdrawing his fingers from her vagina occasionally curling his fingers and Kurotsuchi moaned and had a lewd expression on her face from said curling.

Having read some sexual material when he was training with Jiraiya was really helping out and remembering one thing he had read he took his free hand and placed it on her toned belly and pressed down gently and Kurotsuchi was confused at what he was doing but she moaned even louder than ever when she felt his fingers hit her a very sensitive area from within her walls.

The pink-eyed woman grinded her hips against his fingers and his vicious oral assault on her clit and the combined feeling of all of these sensations was bringing her orgasm closer and closer. She felt a certain pleasure building up in her stomach and she began to pant loudly as it was almost time for her to cum.

Her frequency and volume of her panting increased she was barely holding back her orgasm.

''N-Naruto I'm..''

Then...

Kurotsuchi let out an ear piercing moan and the face she had was the world famous ''O'' face as she orgasmed. Her juices coming out of her body in small spurts that coated Naruto's fingers with the liquid and each time she spurted her hips jerked with the action. She came for a good two minute before her orgasm tapered off and when she was done Naruto took his fingers out of her pussy and saw that it was covered in her liquids that since the room was dimly lit his fingers were shining from how coated it was. Kurotsuchi was left a blushing and sweaty mess and when she regained her bearings she looked at her boyfriend and saw him licking his fingers clean of her juices.

The blonde was surprised at the fact that her juices tasted really good and he even dared to think it was better than ramen.

''You taste good Kurotsuchi-chan.'' Naruto said in a husky voice.

''Shut..shut up, it's my turn now.'' Kurotsuchi stuttered.

Naruto was taken by surprise when Kurotsuchi grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him onto the bed so that he was laying on his back and the Iwa woman eyed his boxers which now had a large tent forming. She then gave him another passionate kiss before eyeing his boxers again.

''It's only fair you give me pleasure in return, so go ahead and do what you want with it Kuro-chan.'' Naruto said.

Kurotsuchi smiled at him and reached for his boxers and pulled them off of his form and once she discarded the cloth item she was left with a very naked Naruto. She thought the sight of him being shirtless was good, when she saw his manhood fully erect for her she almost lost it. It was an impressive size at about 9-inches long and the precum seeping out of it made it look better.

She reached for the erection and wrapped her fingers around the shaft while placing her thumb atop his urethra and used the digit to smother the tip of his manhood with his precum and she began to jerk him off and Naruto hissed at the feeling of her soft, supple hand and fingers wrapped around his cock. Each pump she did smothered more and more of his cock with his precum providing more lube and sensation.

''Ugh, Kuro-chan it feels so good, don't stop.'' Naruto moaned.

Kurotsuchi got even more turned on after hearing that and feeling more confident with herself she thought that it would only be fair to provide some oral stimulation for her boyfriend. Lowering her head down she came face to face with the tip and gave it a loving kiss before she opened her mouth and lowered her head more and began to take his cock into her mouth.

''Ugh..'' Naruto groaned at the sudden warm feeling.

Kurotsuchi began to gently bob her head up and down while pumping his shaft at the same time and she was surprised when the taste of his cock wasn't bad at all and now she was wondering what his cum would taste like. So she increased her efforts by sucking him off and stroking him faster and soon she brought her tongue into play by using it to voraciously lick the underside of his cock. The triple assault on his cock made Naruto's eyes roll into the back of his skull and his iron will was about to give in to the pleasure she was providing for him. On instinct he placed his hands on her hand and grabbed a handful of her hair to assist her in bobbing her head up and down his shaft.

She inwardly smirked to herself at how putty Naruto had become in her hands and she added a fourth and fifth method of pleasing him by using her free hand to take a hold of his testicles and squeezing them lightly while she became to literally suck on his cock as hard as she could to entice him to cum and the feeling of her tongue rubbing against his skin wasn't helping either.

''Fuck..Kuro-chan.'' Naruto groaned.

Kurotsuchi could tell Naruto was holding back his orgasm and wanting him to climax she lowered her head a bit more to the point where she was partially deepthroating him adding more sensation.

 _''Oh man, she's doing this like she's done this before! Did she read some dirty books too?''_ Naruto thought.

The combined efforts of her blowjob, her stroking, her licking of his cock, her cupping of his balls and her deepthroat began to push Naruto to the absolute limit and soon enough he felt his climax approaching him faster than the Flying Thunder God.

''Kurotsuchi, I'm gonna.''

Much like Kurotsuchi when she came his face changed into the ''O'' face and he moaned loudly has he grabbed a handful of her hair with both his hands and held her in place for his impending orgasm.

''Ah..''

He came and his erection shot a plentiful amount of semen into her mouth and Kurotsuchi closed her eyes at the amount that was being ejaculated and in a few short seconds her mouth was filled with the thick white substance. Pulling the erection out of her mouth Kurotsuchi looked at Naruto and saw a look of pure bliss and satisfaction plastering his face and she swallowed his essence.

''You taste good Naruto-kun.'' Kurotsuchi said in a sexy voice.

''B-be quiet..'' Naruto said with an embarrassed as she was the one who had the last word.

''How did I do Naruto?'' She questioned shyly.

''You did amazing, I've never felt that good in my life before.'' Naruto replied.

Kurotsuchi noticed that his erection was still very hard and she was shocked as she read in a book that men usually finish sex after only cumming once. She also noticed that she was still very horny and wet from sucking him off and Naruto took note of this and grinned.

''Looks like we're not done yet.'' Naruto quipped.

''I started the sex so it's only natural I want to finish it.'' Kurotsuchi said seductively.

Naruto picked up Kurotsuchi and placed her on the bed laying on her back so she was resting her head on the pillow and she watched him as he got off of the bed and walked over to his bag. She raised an eyebrow at this and wondered what he was doing. Her question was answered when she saw him pull out a condom from his bag and the blonde walked over to rejoin her on the bed.

He ripped the wrapper and pulled out the latex contraceptive and placed it on the tip of his member and before he can unfurl it Kurotsuchi placed a hand on his and he looked up to see her shaking her head as if she was disapproving of something.

''Kurotsuchi?''

''No Naruto.''

''But, why not? I don't want to get you pregnant, not yet at least.''

''It's not that, it's not that I want to get pregnant by you, I don't mind but I've read in lots of books that using a condom only takes away from the pleasure during sex and it feels really weird and awkward. I..I want to feel you the right way, to feel skin on skin contact.'' Kurotsuchi said shyly.

Naruto smiled and nodded while Kurotsuchi took the condom off of his erection and tossed it somewhere in the room and the two got into the missionary position and kissed passionately for a brief moment before Kurotscuhi spread open her legs. The blonde positioned himself on top of her and gave her another kiss before taking his manhood and positioned it in front of her slick entrance.

''Kuro-chan?''

''Yes?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''We don't have to do this ya know, I'm fine with waiting until later on.'' Naruto said.

Kurotsuchi smiled at him. Even in the heat of the moment he was still worried for her well being and that's what she loved about him. Always putting her emotions before his.

''I'm ready Naruto, you're the only one I'd ever want to do these things with, now come and get me blondie.'' She purred.

Nodding, Naruto took Kurotsuchi's hand and wrapped her fingers around his shaft so they both had a hold of it.

''Together?'' He asked.

Kurotsuchi knew what he meant by that and blushing, she nodded and together the two of them guided his erection into her entrance and she moaned lightly feeling the tip make it's way into her pussy. Gently, ever so gently they both helped each other push more of his erection into her body eliciting more moans from Kurotsuchi as his cock slid into her wetness before Naruto felt her hymen. Without uttering a single word they pushed further and in a second her hymen was split apart allowing his cock to become fully sheathed, all the way to the hilt into her moist tunnels and both moaned in unison as they felt shivers running throughout their whole bodies as they claimed each other's virginity. The feeling of having all 9-inches of his erection in her tunnels and the feeling of her warm, very tight and wet tunnels was driving them both crazy.

Naruto began to pull his cock out of her until only the tip was left and Kurotsuchi moaned once again at the sudden pleasure and before she knew it Naruto had thrusted back in fully sheathing himself once more. He repeated the action a few more times and each thrust back into her pussy made both of them moan at the feeling of sex as they had never expected it to be this good.

''Faster, please...'' Kurotsuchi said, her voice reduced to nothing but a breathy one.

''As you wish Kuro-chan.'' Naruto whispered into her ear before nibbling on it.

He picked up his pace and now Kurotsuchi began to moan wildly to her heart's content as he began to go faster and faster by the minute.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi wrapped their arms around the other with Naruto's arms snaking around her waist and neck while Kurotsuchi's arms were wrapped around his neck and back, the couple holding onto each other for dear life as they made love. They looked into each other's eyes as Naruto thrusted and thrusted and they could both see nothing but absolute love in them as pink eyes stared lovingly into blue ones.

Even though her grandfather accepted Naruto as her boyfriend would he disapprove of what they were doing now? What would the shinobi back in Iwa who still hated Konoha think or feel about the Tsuchikage prospect had slept with the son of the Yellow Flash? She didn't care, because in the end she was doing this with the man she loved and that's all that mattered to her. The couple panted in unison as they continued to make love and Kurotsuchi began rutting her hips to match his thrusts and each thrust he did she moaned in sync with it.

''Kami I love you..'' Kurotsuchi got out between pants.

''I love you too..'' Naruto responded before they began to tongue kiss.

Then an idea hit him. Ceasing his thrusting and separating the kiss he withdrew his cock from her body much to Kurotsuchi's disappointment.

''Naruto w-why did you stop?''

''I want to try something Kurotsuchi-chan, can you get on all fours for me?''

Kurotsuchi blushed intensely and knew where he was going with this so she simply nodded. Getting up she then got on her hands and knees and the compromising position made her feel very exposed, but at long as she was exposed to him it didn't matter.

''Like this?'' She asked in an innocent tone while shaking her plump rear slightly for him.

''Just like that.'' Naruto said before grabbing her plump rear and slid all 9-inches of his erection back into her tunnels and both moaned as they were connected once more.

 _''Kami..this feels much better than the last position..''_ Kurotsuchi thought to herself.

Naruto groaned at the new found tightness this position provided and remembering that Kurotsuchi wanted him to go faster he began to thrust roughly into her getting her to moan loudly again at the roughness and pace. He placed one hand on her petite waist and with the other hand on her behind this allowed him to pull her back onto his cock while he thrusted into her while allowing him to push her off his cock as he withdrew.

Feeling this Kurotsuchi helped him by rutting her hips backwards and that provided more stimulation and pleasure for the two of them.

 _''Damn, she's so tight..''_ Naruto thought in bliss as he began to pick up his pace to a more rough and faster set of thrusts.

They both felt how powerful the friction was and both moaned and panted loudly as to let the other know how much they were pleasuring each other.

 _''Oh fuck, shit..that feels so good!"_ Kurotsuchi thought in pure ecstasy.

She rested her head on the pillow and bit down into it as she felt like she couldn't moan anymore from how powerful his thrusts were and the sounds of the bed creaking and his pelvis smacking heavy against her plump rear began to fill the room. Like Kurotsuchi Naruto couldn't moan anymore so bit his lips and looked upward at the ceiling and closed his eyes to relish in the pleasure.

' _'Shit..holy shit...''_ Naruto thought in sexual bliss.

He then looked down and thought the sight of his hips colliding with the jiggling skin of her rear was quite hot. Her back even had a sexy arch to it from her face down, ass up position and her skin was so smooth. Their bodies both glistening in sweat from the heated moment. Kurotsuchi's reared backward a bit so that her hands were supporting her weight but they felt very wobbly from the pleasure so she reared back further until her sexy back was resting against Naruto's muscular chest. She reached an arm backward so that it can wrap around and rest within the nape of Naruto's neck and turning her head slightly so that the couple can share another quick kiss and they rubbed their tongues against each other for a moment before they separated the kiss with a strand of saliva.

Naruto reached an arm and wrapped it around her waist to prevent her from falling forward should it happen while his free hand found it's way to her left breast and he began to squeeze and fondle it earning more moans from Kurotsuchi. As he played with her breasts again the couple saw the massive blush the other had on their face and she caressed the whisker marks on his face affectionately. They kissed again while Naruto began to play with her other breast making sure to give it the same amount of attention as the left one.

The combined thrusting and playing of her breasts got Kurotsuchi to moan loudly and she leaned her head slightly to the right allowing Naruto to access her neck and began to plant gentle kisses on it giving her more pleasure. They remained in that positioned for over ten minutes before Naruto gave one more powerful thrust that made them both groan loud at the feeling and this caused Kurotsuchi to lean forward onto the bed again in the all fours position with Naruto's muscular chest resting on her back and they were both breathing loudly.

Withdrawing his cock from her pussy Kurotsuchi then turned around so that she was laying on her back again and wiggled a finger at him beckoning him to give more of himself to her. Naruto smirked before positioning himself in between her legs again and resumed the love making by thrusting all 9-inches of his cock back into her and the feeling of being filled made her moan like it did twice before and Naruto did not hold back as he began to thrust as hard as he could.

 _''Oh god, that's gonna get addicting.''_ Kurotsuchi thought, lost in the pleasure.

Naruto sat on his knees and grabbed both sides of her waist and began to power thrust into her pussy even harder than before and the small squeals it got from her told him he was doing a great job in pleasuring his girlfriend. Kurotsuchi opened her mouth to moan but she just couldn't because the pace he was thrusting and the power of it just felt so good she was reduced to only panting very loudly. As she was being thrusted into Kurotsuchi arched her back as she felt his cock reach even deeper than before into her body as it began to strike her womb with each thrust adding the most amount of pleasure she had felt all night.

Kurotsuchi sat up a bit so that she can lock eyes with Naruto once more and the blonde placed a hand on the nape of her neck to support her just in case she fell like in the previous position they were in and stared deeply into each other's eyes. Sweat began to drip down their temples and Naruto laid forward a bit allowing Kurotsuchi to fall back onto the bed.

''Don't stop..go harder..faster..please Naruto-kun..''

Naruto acknowledged her request and leaned forward so that they returned to the original position they started in and wrapped their arms around each other and Kurotsuchi held onto him as tightly as she could as she braced herself for the hardest and fastest pace Naruto was going to thrust into her and she felt the power of his impacts increase and the newfound pleasure of how hard he was thrusting into her made them both moan loudly. Both resting their chins on the other's shoulder, eyes closed and both were blushing madly.

They remained in that position for well over five minutes before resting their foreheads together to lock eyes a third time. They gave each other a loving kiss and they both felt their orgasms approaching as signified by the panting they both were doing, Kurotsuchi feeling Naruto's cock twitching within her and Naruto feeling her walls tighten slightly around his member.

''Kurotsuchi-chan..I..I'm close.'' Naruto panted.

''M-me too..cum inside me..give me everything you got.'' Kurotsuchi panted.

Nodding, Naruto picked up his pace and began to thrust the fastest he had done during their love making and soon their approaching climaxes was becoming too much for them to hold back their releases. Her rutting her hips backwards and wrapping her legs around his waist was adding to the sensation.

''K-Kuro-chan I'm gonna..''

''M-me too..''

Naruto gave one last thrust and made it as hard as he could and together, the couple moaned simultaneously in pure bliss as they came together. Naruto's manhood twitched uncontrollably as he ejaculated a large torrent of semen into her tunnels before finding it's way into her womb and filling it up completely while she squirted in spurts coating his cock with her liquids. Kurotsuchi moaning very loud due to the warm feeling of Naruto's cum in her tunnels. The couple laid their briefly as their orgasms died down and were left panting and sweaty messes from their intense and pleasurable love making. After they caught their breaths they kissed on the lips and Naruto pulled his softening erection out of her pussy, some of the semen slowly leaking out of her and onto the bed.

The blonde then laid next to Kurotsuchi putting them in a spoon position and they share another kiss.

''I love you, Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto whispered.

''I love you, Naruto.'' Kurotsuchi whispered back.

Naruto pulled the blanket over them and the two young adults share one final kiss before falling asleep in each other's embrace with content smiles on their faces. They both knew the other was their soulmate long before they made love but after consummating it, there was no doubt they couldn't live without the other in their lives.


	41. Now's Not The Time

''You know you still haven't told me about your adventures when you left Konoha.'' Mako said as she and her best friend Kenji continued walking onward to Kumo's Central Park for some catching up.

''I thought I did?'' Kenji questioned incredulously and saw the Hokage shake her head in response. ''Alright then, what do you want to know?''

''Just tell me where you went and what you did during those nine years.'' Said the Hokage.

''Oh boy, this is gonna be a fun story to tell. Right after I left Konoha I headed straight for Tanzaku Town and stayed there for a few months before I began to look for work. I eventually found some work as a mercenary and traveled through the other villages, save for Iwa of course. The most recent work I had before I came back was being a bodyguard for Koyuki Kazehana.'' The man explained.

Mako looked at Kenji with an exasperated look plastered on her face. Did she just hear that correctly? ''Wait a minute, Koyuki Kazehana? The most famous actress ever who plays in the Princess Gale movies? I'm a big fan of hers!''

''Yep, the one and only. The recent movie they released had a few bandits interrupt them on set and tried to take her hostage but I took care of them, let's just say that it got so bad they changed filming locations.''

''Kami, you didn't cut them to ribbons did you? I never knew you could be so violent.'' Mako said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

''You know I can get violent when I need to, so what about you? Did anything interesting at all happen when I was gone? Tell me about when Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma were Genin.''

Mako smiled at those tender memories of when her students were younger and when they just made Genin rank.

''Before you left, you remember those few times I asked you to watch over them while I was on missions? The three of them would always spend their time together, especially Naruto and Kurotsuchi. Those two are inseparable and there was never a time, even a second where they were away from each other. They would always train together and when they all graduated the three of them were the top of their class.'' Explained the Uchiha.

''Did you request to be their sensei?''

Mako shook her head in response. ''No, I wasn't thinking about being a Jonin sensei but Lord Hiruzen asked me to do it because it's what Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei asked, they asked specifically that I am the one who is Naruto's teacher. Lord Hiruzen also added a few reasons like wanting me to be the one to train the next Hokage, Tsuchikage and Naruto's elite bodyguard when he takes the title. I was really nervous because I've never taught younger shinobi until he told me that but if I could go back in time and do it all again I would because those were very fond memories that I will forever treasure.''

Kenji saw the happy look on her face and smiled to himself.

''Imagine if Minato or Kushina-sensei asked for me to be Naruto's teacher, I think it would be hell because I'm not the kind of person who enjoys teaching.''

''I think you would've been a good teacher for Naruto because of your similar personalities, speaking of which I think you and Kurotsuchi have a lot in common too. Genma was always the cool and collected one of the group who kept to himself most of the time but when it came to us training as a team he would pitch in and play his part.''

''That's good to hear, can you imagine if I was their sensei? I would make sure they didn't go home until they sweat so much that the land of fire would become the second land of water.'' Said Kenji.

''Judging by the training regime you put yourself through when we were growing up I doubt even Naruto would be able to keep up with you despite all his stamina. You always pushed yourself more than he did and sometimes we'd find you unconscious in the training field all sweaty and nasty.''

''I wouldn't stop training for that particular day until I was sweaty and damn near unconscious, I never stop until I am satisfied with the day's goals, you know that.''

''That's one of the qualities I like most about you. Sometimes I wonder if Naruto is more like you or his parents because how much he is determined reminds me of you and Minato-sensei.'' Mako said.

Kenji only shrugged.

''All that determination comes when you used to be the dead last in the class but how I am right now I'm confident I can take you on in a fight.''

''Well when all this is over we can make plans to battle it out at the Valley of the End and see who comes out on top this time.'' Mako giggled.

She knew that if they fought when they were kids she would easily put him down in a split second but she can truly feel the power emanating from him. During his absence for the past nine years she could tell that he did not slack off at all with his training and the look in his eyes was all the indicator she needed but she still felt confident that he can hold his own against someone of her caliber.

''If you became so strong that you end up killing me in our spar you'd better be careful because everyone will know you as the guy who killed the Hokage and Yugao would have to throw you in jail for life.'' The woman said sarcastically.

''Oh yeah? In my defense I can say that the Hokage attacked me first in our spar so I was fighting back only in self defense so the killing would be justified.'' Kenji snorted.

Mako grabbed Kenji by the cheek and gave it a moderately strong tug causing the man to jerk in her direction almost stumbling over.

''Ow that hurt!" Kenji yelled.

''Justified or not you'll still get in trouble my friend. So it's a plan?''

''Yeah yeah, so tell me more about those three when they were Genin we got a bit side-tracked.''

Mako let him go as they began to approach the fence that led to Kumo's famous park. ''Let's set up the picnic first.''

The two walked around the park for a bit until they found a suitable spot that they'd like and Kenji took out the scroll from his pocket and unrolled it. Channeling some chakra into his hand he places it on the scroll and a large puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared the picnic mat was on the grass along with some plates, two drinking glasses and several tupperware cases of food.

She watched as Kenji opened the food basket and took out some extra food that wasn't packed into a tupperware case and placed them on some plates and Mako noticed that one plate had her favorite food in it. The male Jonin looked over at Mako and saw her staring at him and noticed that she had her eye on the food.

''You're not gonna be eating if you just stand there and stare Mako, come on over.'' Kenji said motioning for her to sit with him on the mat.

His voice snapped Mako out of her daze and she walked over and sat beside her best friend who handed the plate to her as if he was a servant or something with the way he looked. He looked like a servant bowing down to a queen.

''I bestow upon you your favorite food of all time. Rice balls with crab stick sushi with a side of my special ramen which is comprised of venison, pork, shrimp, bean sprouts, a hint of hot sauce and some miso soup for an extra means of devouring.'' Kenji said plainly.

Mako inwardly laughed at how silly this grown man, her best friend since childhood was acting but that was just him being him. She smiled and took the bowl from him after which she patted him on the head like he was a dog.

''You are such a gentleman do you know that?'' The Hokage said happily. _''Shisui would always take me out for picnics like this..''_

Kenji groaned in annoyance when she rubbed his head and sat back down with his bowl of his special ramen and a pair of chopsticks ready to dig into his meal. He immediately stopped himself from ravaging his death as he wanted to continue with the gentleman persona in front of his Hokage as he was usually a very messy eater that would leave the area covered in remnants of food and soup. He took some of the ramen which was still warm and neatly ate it much to Mako's amusement.

''You're eating cleanly for once?'' She asked jokingly.

''Well I am in the presence of the sixth Hokage am I Lady Hokage? Got to act professional since I'm your personal bodyguard you know.'' Replied Kenji.

Having no answer for him she simply shrugged before picking up a rice ball and taking a bite out of it. ''Alright then, I'll give you that one.''

The two friends ate in silence for a moment before Kenji decided to resume their conversation they had while walking to the park.

''So anyway Mako, please do keep telling me about when they were Genin I'm really interested in knowing about their growth to now.''

Mako took a few more bites of her rice ball before finishing her first piece before speaking.

''Hm, I already mentioned that the three of them were the top of their class, what do you want to know?''

Kenji placed a finger on his chin to think about what he wanted to talk about until it hit him. ''I got it, tell me about the first mission you did as a team?''

Mako nodded.

''Okay then, first let's go back to when I first met the three of them and I found them in Iruka's classroom. After that I had them tell me their dreams, their dislikes and likes much like Minato and Kushina-sensei did with us when we became Genin. Our first mission was to investigate a series of murders that were going on in Yugakure.''

''Did you ever get behind the murders? I heard about that but I was too busy being Koyuki's bodyguard to even check it out myself.''

Mako sighed before continuing. ''The one who committed those murders was none other than Kumo's sole user of the Shinno-Ippo paralysis jutsu, Udo Jin-e.''

Kenji almost spat out his food hearing Udo's name. ''I haven't heard that name in years since the last war. Isn't that the same asshole who killed your teammates and Takeda-sensei?''

''Yeah, his motives for murder was because since Kumo and Konoha became peaceful when the war concluded he felt bored with doing missions that didn't give him the opportunity to kill. He decided to target innocent villagers in Yu to quench his thirst for blood.'' Mako continued.

Kenji was listening intently at his friend's story. When he was younger he had heard of how much damage Udo Jin-e had done to Konoha and Kiri forces during the last war with that paralysis jutsu of his alone making him a top target in Konoha's bingo books.

''That's some crazy shit, it's obvious that since you and the other three are still walking that you defeated him.''

''You're right on that one. At first he ambushed Kurotsuchi and Naruto in a graveyard but me and Genma came just in time to help them out and he instantly recognized me as that scared little girl from when I first encountered him. He paralyzed my students so we can battle it out and I managed to finish him off with a chidori through the chest.'' Explained the Hokage.

''Wow, he didn't even take the chance to take out your Genin?'' Kenji questioned curiously.

Mako shook her head. ''No, he wanted them to watch me die before killing them.''

''I'm not surprised he would try something like that considering..you know the thing with your teammates and Takeda-sensei.''

''I know..but I'm glad I was able to erase that part of my life and took out an old enemy.''

They both resumed their dinner and enjoyed it in silence and the only sounds that filled the air were them chewing their food and the surrounding nature and crickets singing in the night.

''What happened after that mission?'' Kenji questioned breaking the silence.

Mako took a rice ball and ate it before continuing to speak. ''After that I decided to put them through a rigorous training regimen since the Chunin exams were four months away from when the mission ended and I didn't tell them why I put them through that. About a week before the exams were to begin I put them through that bell test Minato and Kushina sensei put us through. Remember ours?''

Kenji made a face of disgust and rubbed his forehead like he was tired. ''Oi, you really had to remind me of that? I remember it like the back of my hand, we had a double team bell test. Man we only passed because you got the bells for everyone.''

''It wasn't that hard if you really think about it, sure Minato-sensei used the Flying Thunder God every time one of us got near him and Kushina-sensei restrained Rin and Kakashi with her chains.''

''Oh yeah, remember when we all passed they decided to tie Kakashi to the tree stump for neglecting me and Rin? Hell, I tried to take Minato-sensei one on one and still I wasn't tied up to a stump despite me trying it solo in the beginning but since I decided to work with you near the end is why I was spared the humiliation.'' Kenji chuckled.

''We left him there for the afternoon. Now I was getting off topic let me continue with my team's exams. Their first proctor was Ibiki and I was afraid they'd break considering he's the best at I&T. Ours wasn't so pleasant either if you remember do you?'' Mako continued.

Kenji was really tempted to change the topic if Mako kept bringing up embarrassing moments from his childhood. ''Seriously? Are you really gonna remind me of all the crappy memories from when we were kids? Man again, I only passed because you and Shisui gave me the answers and it was at the last minute too! I was literally speed writing the answers down just as our proctor called time. How did they pass the test if I may ask?''

''They passed in a similar way we did and that was Genma managed to find the answers. Now Kurotsuchi is a really smart girl but even she couldn't figure the answers out by herself and Naruto said he wasn't panicking but I know he was. Genma wrapped a piece of paper around two senbon and spat it toward his teammates and that's how they passed.''

''Huh, I knew Genma had a good use for that senbon he always keeps in his mouth. How did the preliminaries go? The forest?'' Kenji asked taking another bite of his food.

Mako did the same as him and sighed and the way she did it made Kenji worry.

''Well, let me get to the forest first, do you remember when we were teenagers there was a group called the Akatsuki? The one who sent a message to all the villages that they seek the bijou?'' Mako said looking Kenji in the eyes.

''I do, don't tell me they interfered with the exams.''

''They did, the exams were special at the time because every village that had a Jinchuuriki had one participating, even the minor village of Taki. My team was attacked by an Iwa-nin and I managed to repel him in time and use the kamui to teleport a massive bomb he was preparing to use on them. I found that Naruto had went into Kyuubi mode in front of his teammates and he was unconscious for almost four days straight.''

''Oh..did you guys..you know, tell him that he's a Jinchuuriki?'' Kenji said worryingly. _''Fuck, what a way to let your teammates know you contain the Kyuubi..goddammit. I hope they didn't resent him for the time being because they're the only friends he has.''_

Mako did not verbally respond to the question and instead nodded her head in response.

''So..how did he and his teammates take it?''

''They honestly took it well, it only made the bond between him and Kurotsuchi much stronger than it already was and that was a shocker to me and Lord Hiruzen. Genma didn't care either as he had no control in becoming the Kyuubi's container.'' Mako answered.

Kenji mentally sighed in relief knowing his little man wasn't shunned by his teammates. It made him proud of Kurotsuchi and Genma since unlike most of the village during Naruto's early childhood they didn't despise him and see him as a monster that destroyed their village. To him, it showed that the two of them were true friends of Naruto and that's all the blonde ever wanted in his life, friendship.

''That's all that happened in the forest?''

''Asuma found Kiri's Jinchuuriki, Anko and Kurenai found Suna's and Kakashi found Kumo's and Taki's and escorted them to the tower once they found the scroll they needed.'' Answered the Hokage.

''That's a freaking relief, I don't want to even imagine if the Akatsuki even caught any Jinchuuriki because who knows what they would've done.'' Kenji said. ''So I take it the preliminaries went well huh?''

Mako ate another rice ball before smiling and answering her best friend.

''Luckily there wasn't anymore interference from the Akatsuki and it made sense since we had lots of Jonin and ANBU agents guarding a massive perimeter around the tower and made sure no one got in or out until they were over.''

''Who did your team fight? I'm dying to know how they performed, especially Naruto.'' Kenji asked excitedly.

''Kurotsuchi fought some girl from Taki that was resurrected and has the jiongu technique at her disposal and she gave Kurotsuchi a hard time with it too. She showed her strategic mind when she heated up her sword using a fire jutsu and cauterized the wounds she created when she amputated her opponent's limbs and finished her off with a decapitation, but turns out her opponent, Bina Shimizu is permanently resurrected essentially making her a zombie..'' Mako explained, a little freaked out still by the redheaded girl's decapitated head speaking that day.

''Are you talking about that loud redhead that hangs out with Fuu who transferred here from Taki? Man that girl is really weird. What about Genma's fight?''

''He fought my nephew Sasuke and I must say, as much as I should've been rooting for family I knew his arrogant attitude would've costed him the fight and the two really went at it. Genma knows how to use wind jutsu and he put Sasuke down by spitting his senbon into one of Sasuke's pressure points knocking him out cold. I honestly was rooting for my student.'' Mako said shaking her head in disappointment.

''I remember Sasuke, when I would watch Naruto in the academy when you were on missions I always saw that superiority complex of his and it did annoy me too. I hope he knows that fame isn't everything if you can't back it up. There's one thing I always liked about you Mako it's that you were born with natural Uchiha battle prowess, but the catch is that you never let your ego or pride cloud your judgement. You're a very powerful kunoichi but you always went out of your way to help me when I needed it most. You saw us as equals.'' Kenji said tenderly.

His compliments caused her to blush a lot and she looked away to hide it from him because if all their colleagues heard of the strongest from their class, an Uchiha who was supposed to be cool and cold a lot of the time blushed it would ruin her tough girl reputation. Though she was compassionate she only showed that side to two men that meant the world to her.

''Mako are you okay? You're a little red, you hot or something?'' Kenji questioned, completely oblivious.

''Yeah I'm fine, you know I didn't help you because you needed it, I wanted to. Please we're getting off topic let's continue on with who Naruto fought during the preliminaries.'' Mako said using her hand as a fan. _''I haven't felt that way since Shisui's last compliment before he died..''_

''Oh yeah! My bad, so who did little man go up against? Whoever it was I know he kicked their ass!"

Mako took another rice ball and devoured it before speaking again.

''He fought a Hyuga, Neji Hyuga and it was a really tough match for Naruto because he had never confronted someone from that clan before so he had a bit of trouble with the gentle fist style. He won by stabbing Neji in the palms which crippled the Hyuga and made it hard to use gentle fist. He then finished him off with a rasengan and that ended the match.'' Mako declared proudly.

Kenji felt the pride and happiness course and boil throughout his whole body and he just couldn't hold it as he clenched his fists and raised them into the air. Fire literally replaced his eyes.

''FUCK YEAH! I expected nothing less from the son of Minato-sensei! Woohoo!"

Once again, Mako couldn't help but laugh at how silly this grown man looked. But she knew it was just Kenji being Kenji, the loud mouthed turd as he was called when they were growing up together.

''Calm down Kenji you're gonna wake all of Kumo up with that noise.'' She said calming him down.

''My bad, I just couldn't help it because he kicked Hyuga ass.''

''Only in Konoha are you allowed to be loud like that. Wouldn't want Kumo to call Konoha the country of loud mouth men.''

The two friends ate some more of their meal and despite having a happy conversation Mako knew what Kenji would want to talk about next but she prepared herself for what he was going to ask her.

''Kenji, before you ask..''

Mako was interrupted when Kenji raised a hand up prompting her to be quiet and he had a serious and sad look on his face when he did the gesture.

''Yes Mako, I know what happened after the preliminaries, the Akatsuki decided to act and tried to take the Jinchuurikis but they failed thanks to the effort of the Kage and our village. It made headlines when I was in wave country but there is only one question I want to ask about that event.''

The Hokage looked at her friend curiously, if he already knew about the attack then what was it that he wanted to ask?

''What do you want to ask?''

Kenji swallowed the food he was chewing and looked his Hokage in the eyes. ''Was he really there? Your brother Obito.''

In almost an instant, the happy feeling she had was replaced with hatred and negativity when that name was mentioned.

''He was..''

''What did he tell you? Did he ever tell you why he killed your parents and left Konoha like that?'' Kenji questioned.

''Fuck what he had to say, he's a traitorous piece of shit and the death me and my team gave him was the death he deserved. I just wish he could've suffered and it had been painful.'' Mako said, almost growling the words out and this made Kenji on edge as he had never seen her like this before.

''Mako, I'm sorry for bringing him up.''

For some reason, Kenji's voice immediately calmed her down and she looked up and saw that he was looking at her apologetically.

''Hey don't be sorry, it was just a question and it's fine that you wanted to ask that. You know you can ask me anything and I'll answer it, I won't hide anything from you.'' She said. _''No one has ever been able to calm me down just with the sound of their voice since Shisui.''_

Kenji himself felt relieved, he hoped Mako wouldn't flip out just by him mentioning Obito's name. ''I always thought he was cool, turns out he's a bastard.''

''A bastard who can eat shit and die for all I care. Let's move on yeah?'' She said eating another rice ball.

''There isn't anything else we can talk about with your team since I know after that master Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade-sama came by. I'm glad she took the title of Hokage because Lord Hiruzen just couldn't go another few years, he really wanted a successor and Minato-sensei was perfect. Hell, speaking of Hokage I'm still shocked they chose you but I know you're the leader Konoha will need in times like this.'' Kenji said eating more food.

''I was shocked too when everyone, including my team vouched for me. This was something I never thought would happen in a million years because who knew that an Uchiha would become Hokage?'' Mako said nodding in agreement.

''You're the perfect choice Mako, you're a good leader and your record proves it, you're a very strong kunoichi that many girls would strive to become and you're the mistress of the five elements and a Hokage with that ability comes around once a lifetime. Imagine what Minato, Kushina sensei or even Shisui would say if they saw you now.'' Kenji said praising her.

Since they had reunited Mako did not know why she was feeling warm inside when she looked at Kenji. She hadn't felt that way since she was with Shisui and it was confusing her greatly but as Hokage she knew she had to focus on leading her village.

''I bet Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei would try to get me drunk because that's what he did the first night he was Hokage.'' Mako said.

''I know! He was so wasted Kushina-sensei had to drag him all the way back to their mansion. It was hilarious I wanted to take a picture of her dragging him with her chains and use it as blackmail material!" Kenji declared with a laugh.

Mako almost giggled out loud and managed to suppress most of it by placing her hand on her mouth. ''You're so evil do you know that?''

''Thanks, I try.''

They ate the rest of their food and continued to talk for another hour and a half enjoying each other's company and admiring the beautiful Kumo night skies.

''Say Mako.''

''Yeah?''

''Whattya say when this war is over, we have one final spar to see who truly is the strongest?'' Kenji said with a cocky tone.

''You mean you want me to kick your ass again like I've done a couple hundred times before?'' Mako teased.

''Hey! That was then! This is now!'' Kenji shouted in defense. ''You know I've grown throughout the years I was gone.''

Mako giggled and grabbed Kenji by the cheek and twisted it slightly earning a groan from the man. ''Silly, I'm just pulling your chain. I know you're a lot stronger now. You have Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan, you're an extremely deadly sword fighter especially when you go six-swords style.''

''Well, yeah I do have his sharingan but I've never really used it so I don't know the abilities it grants me. I hope he was right when he said he believed that I can master it's power.'' Kenji said nervously.

Whenever Shisui's name was mentioned it always opened that gaping hole in her heart but she kept her composure. ''You were always strong to begin with, imagine how powerful you will become once you do use it. Even I don't know what his Mangekyo can do.''

''Yeah..I wonder too but maybe with the war I may need to use it sooner or later.'' Said Kenji. ''By the way Mako.''

''What is it?''

''Since you declare me your bestest male friend ever how well do you truly know me? Let's see if you paid attention and to make it easy just say general stuff about me, no need to get into detail.'' Said the man poking her side.

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised and gave a look that meant ''What are you crazy?''

''So you don't think I know you huh? Where do I start?''

Mako cleared her throat and Kenji narrowed his eyes at her waiting to hear what she had to say.

''Your name is Kenji Kasugano, son of Kyo and Katsumi Kasugano. Your father was a well known sword fighter in our village who was on the same team as Sakumo Hatake and your mother was from Kiri who served as a hunter-nin and was Konoha's best at manhunting. As a result you have both fire and water release as well as an aptitude for sword combat. Speaking of your mother she was gorgeous. You're like what? six feet tall and you actually started off really rough at the academy but with my help and Shisui's you began to improve. Your hobbies are training yourself until near chakra depletion and exhaustion, you and Kakashi never got along growing up but you will always be the better man to me. You hate healthy food because you say they taste like shit. Lastly, you like to sleep in like a lazy ass and you know the rasengan because of me.''

Mako crossed her arms in accomplishment and looked at her best friend with confidence in her eyes. ''Tell me something I don't know about you.''

Kenji's only response was to raise his hands in mock surrender' ''Okay badass you win. How about you let me give it a shot and see how well I truly know you?''

''Go for it why don't you?'' Mako said, motioning for him to come at her.

''This is easy, Mako Uchiha, you're the daughter of Sanosuke and Meiko Uchiha. Your favorite foods are rice balls and crab sticks, everybody knows that already, you're a descendant of Madara Uchiha, the most powerful member of your clan to ever exist who battled Hashirama Senju to the death. Let's see, you made it into ANBU at 13 and out of all the friends you have I'm obviously the best one there is and always will be.'' Kenji said with a shrug. ''Don't mean to brag or anything.''

''It's true though, do continue.'' She giggled.

''Out of the five elements you prefer lightning because it looks cool to you and you move pretty damn fast whenever you used the chidori. Before I left the village whenever Lord Hiruzen assigned you a mission you would have me take over until you returned and sometimes me, you and Shisui would watch him together. You like to take long, warm baths and whenever you're not doing kunoichi things you like to read history books. You're like, small, about 5'4'', ahem..midget.''

His insult did not go unnoticed by Mako and she bonked him on the forehead.

''Will you stop that hurt!'' Kenji screamed rubbing his forehead.

''Don't call me short, continue please.'' Said a stern Mako.

''Fine, you and Shisui loved each other dearly and I was the one who finally made him grow a scrotum to ask you out on a date and there you have it, the hottest couple of our generation.'' Kenji concluded with a bow in an attempt to make himself look cool.

The last part once again had an emotional effect on Mako but as usual, the Hokage held in her emotions and decided to ask Kenji a personal question.

''I loved Shisui so much...I never had the chance to ask this Kenji but, do you have anyone that you love?''

The questioned caused Kenji's smile to break and he blushed intensely at what he was just asked.

''Uh, can't say.''

''Say it.'' Mako demanded.

''No.''

''Fine, one of these days you'll tell me, I know you'll come around.'' Mako said sticking her tongue at him.

''Uh, sure I will.''

Kenji then noticed that all their dishes were empty and that it was approaching midnight.

''Wow, it's almost twelve. Time sure flies when you're having fun huh?'' He said as he began to clean up.

''I know, there are things I have to do tomorrow with the other Kage so I think we should get packing and head back.'' Mako agreed.

''I have to go back to Konoha and let Lord Hiruzen and Lady Tsunade know our current situation since they can be placed in charge of our forces.''

The two of them began to clean up after themselves and once they completed the cleaning up Kenji sealed everything back into the scroll and before they left Kenji did have one more question to ask her.

''I have one more question Mako.''

''You do? Ask it.''

''What do you think of me as a shinobi before and now?'' He asked nervously.

Mako smiled at his question and knew that he was hoping for her to say good things about him.

''Truthfully? You really did struggle in the beginning, but as we went into our teenage years you improved a lot. Now, after seeing the fight with my team I can see how much you've grown Kenji. I've never seen anyone move that fast since Shisui and your dexterity with your six swords style is easily unmatched by anyone I know. Aside from me, you're the most legit shinobi in Konoha right now and Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei would really be proud of how far you've come. You work really hard and that's what I like, a hard worker who never quits. No doubt you'd give me, Shisui and our senseis a hard time.''

Much like Mako, he smiled at her response. ''Just you watch Mako, one of these days I'll finally win a match and end your winning streak.'' He declared.

''I look forward to it.''

They then head out of the park and walked back to the hotel.

 **-Kumo Grand Hotel-**

Taking the key out of her pocket Mako opened the door to her suite and they both walked in with Kenji placing the scroll in his bag and the two of them went straight toward the couch and they leaped onto it obviously tired.

''What a day and night.'' Mako yawned.

''I know, that samurai psycho interrupts the summit and we take out dozens of his soldiers.'' Kenji said, almost yawning as well.

''Now that we're back here you're gonna need all the sleep you can get because I want you to head back to Konoha first thing in the morning got it?'' Ordered the Hokage.

''Order acknowledged. Let's just hope I don't get attacked like I was with Zabuza though.''

''Try not to get tired.'' Mako said.

''I have lots of stamina Mako, I don't tire easily.'' Kenji replied.

The two best friends sat beside each other in silence, no noise filled the room except their breathing and the outside world. Mako yawned and right after her Kenji burped loudly.

''Excuse..''

Before he could say anything else he heard Mako starting to speak and he looked in her direction.

''I miss Shisui, I miss sitting beside him whenever we went out..I miss his hugs..his smile..his kisses..most of all..I miss hearing him telling me how much he loves me...'' Mako said, tears almost exiting her eyes.

The feeling of guilt began to course through the entirety of Kenji's body and he simply looked away from his friend and began to cry to himself.

''I'm sorry..'' He whispered.

Mako looked in his direction and knew why he was apologizing.

''No, Kenji please.''

She couldn't speak when Kenji interrupted her. He got up from the couch and walked over to the wall where his belongings were.

''If I hadn't volunteered for that mission, if Shisui didn't ask to be my partner, if we left as soon as we were compromised..''

He began to punch the wall as hard he could, he blow filling the room with the unpleasant noise of his fist connecting with the wall, each blow becoming harder than the last one.

''HE'D BE FUCKING ALIVE RIGHT NOW!''

He gathered all the strength he could put into this one punch, the amount of guilt and anger he had for supposedly causing his so-called brother's death was enough to blow the world up. It didn't matter if Mako never blamed him for it he would always feel the guilt in him.

Just as he goes to throw the punch at the wall he felt someone grab his arm and stopped him just mere centimeters from punching a gaping hole in the wall. That someone was Mako and when he looked at her she had teary eyes and was starting to cry.

''Stop blaming yourself Kenji! I already said I never hated you for what happened because it wasn't your fault!''

Kenji did not know why because he had heard her say she never hated him before and in the letter she sent him, but seeing Mako cry was something that he never wanted to see and it would kill him if she ever did.

''You were never responsible for his death, I don't give a shit if Kakashi or anyone else blames you for it, but you, you are just too special to me Kenji. I would never hate you..you know that no matter how much pain you've caused me all these years.'' Mako sobbed.

It hit him like a train. He knew that it would hurt Mako a lot if he had left her one day and that being exactly what he did when Shisui was killed, when he took his body and left it at Konoha General Hospital he knew it would hurt Mako a lot and being a young teen at the time he didn't think it would hurt her so much for him to leave. He left not only because he felt guilty, because he didn't want to see Mako cry for Shisui because of the pain it would cause him. All those years he was gone he never thought he would cause Mako so much pain for leaving her.

He could only look at her cry and he knew she was looking at the ground because she didn't want him to see her release all these bottled up emotions.

''You always say you're the one who got him killed but you're not. Yes, losing Shisui did break my heart, but you know what completely shattered it?'' Mako got out between sobs.

Kenji was about to ask what until Mako released his fist and looked him deep in the eyes. She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder and this left Kenji confused. Why was she hugging him in their current emotional state?

She took a moment to stop her sobbing and rested her chin on his shoulder.

''Shisui's death broke my heart, but what completely shattered it was because you left me without even saying goodbye..''

He now understood what main cause of her pain was and he felt like the biggest idiot in the world for not thinking about it so he had to say what he wanted to say to take her pain away.

''I'm a piece of shit..for leaving Konoha, but I'm an even bigger piece of shit shinobi for leaving without saying goodbye, for not giving you comfort when you needed it the most. I didn't just fail you, I failed as a best friend..'' Kenji said.

Kenji returned the hug and the two friends remained in the embrace until the sobbing ceased. From the moment she laid eyes on Kenji when he returned to the village her shattered heart instantly mended itself together and she never wanted him to leave her again. She promised herself that she would never love again but deep down she knew she still had love in the romantic sense. She always wondered if she would love another man like she loved Shisui and sadly, none of the other men from her class she would even give a chance. Asuma was already with Kurenai but he wasn't her type. Guy was definitely not her type and Kakashi? She'd rather die than be with him. That left Kenji but he was gone nine whole years but for some reason ever since he came back she had been feeling strange. Could she love him as much as Shisui? She knew that with the war coming up she had to take the chance to find out. He possessed many qualities Shisui had and looked..damn near would she admit, he had turned into a very handsome man and looked so much like an Uchiha but he wasn't.

Kenji was in the same boat as her, ever since he met her he always admired her so much for the companionship she gave him but how could he love someone like her? She was out of his league and he knew it but the thing is that they were closer than anyone they knew, more so than Naruto and Kurotsuchi.

''I love you as a best friend, you know that it would never die. I could never hate you.'' Mako said breaking the embrace. ''It was never your fault, so please don't ever blame yourself again okay?''

Kenji slowly had a smile form on his face and Mako returned it with her own and the two looked into each other's eyes. They both saw the love they had for each other as friends and..a bit of longing?

''How much do you love me Mako?'' Kenji asked.

Mako's smile vanished and she looked away with a small blush grazing her cheeks.

 _''The talk he had with Naruto, he isn't wrong..we live a life of constant danger and who knows? I might lose him tomorrow, anytime during the war..''_

Ever since he came back she had been feeling similar emotions, the same ones she had with Shisui and she was really questioning why. He was just as close to her as Shisui was and the only male she considered right for her over the others. Could they be more than best friends? He was right, they could lose each other any time and with the chance she had now she wanted to know.

''Close your eyes.'' Mako whispered.

Kenji did what he was told and he was taken by surprise when he felt a pair of warm lips connect with his and he opened his eyes immediately and saw that Mako, his best friend, his Hokage was kissing him on the lips. He felt a pang of knots in his stomach and his heart rate increased as he didn't know what to do until Mako pushed him against the wall and placed a hand on his cheek.

He placed a hand on her cheek and returned the kiss and she moaned at the feeling.

However, as she was starting to enjoy kissing him he stopped it immediately and pulled away from her.

''Kenji what's wrong.''

He enjoyed it, he really did but he just didn't feel right doing it.

''I can't..''

''What do you..''

Mako was cut off when Kenji reached an arm around without even turning around or looking at her and placed a finger on her lips silencing her.

''I...I can't do this to Shisui..being with you..I just can't.'' He said.

Though her eyes were dry after their little talk from minutes earlier she felt them become teary again.

''But..Kenji I love..''

''I know this is really awkward now but...I'm sorry I can't do this because I feel like I'm betraying his memory.''

''Kenji-kun, please you were right with your talk with Naruto, I've held back feelings of love all these years and I know I've said I can't love again but..I want to..with you.'' Mako declared hoping to change his mind.

Kenji still wasn't turning around to look at her and they stood there in a moment of silence until..

''I love you too Mako.''

Mako's eyes widened when she heard those words form him. Three words she hadn't heard since she lost Shisui and hearing Kenji say it she could hear the love in them, and they made her feel stronger emotions than when Shisui said them.

''If there was one thing you don't know about me, it's that I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you at the academy, that's why I walked up to you. I loved you way before you got with Shisui. I just didn't say anything because I saw how much you loved him.'' Kenji said quietly. ''For twenty-three years I've loved you, but...''

''But what..?''

''If we get together now, what if one of us dies in the war? What if I die in this war? I don't want you to go through another heartbreak and I don't want to die knowing how much pain it would put you through..''

Despite the heavy emotions she was feeling she knew he was right and she had chosen the worst time to show him how much she appreciates him in her life. She could only stand there and watch Kenji gather up his things. He took his coat and put it on before strapping his ninjatos around it. He tied his headband on and put on his cargo pants and boots before heading to the door.

He placed a hand on the knob but didn't turn it. Mako could only look down at the floor saddened by his rejection but she knew he didn't want to.

''You love me as much as you did Shisui. I love you too Mako but, now's not the time..''

That was all Kenji said before he opened the door and closed it leaving Mako by herself. She looked at the door as she heard his footsteps become quieter as he left the area.

''I love you too..Kenji.''

Outside of the hotel's entrance Kenji was seen walking toward Kumo's village gates. He looked over his shoulder and gave the hotel one last look before resuming his walk, his eyes producing more tears.

 **-Unknown Location-**

In a massive volcano in an unknown country lay a massive structure inside the crater. The structure resembled a Japanese temple and inside a massive room where a single chair sat Shishio Makoto and right beside him were two men, one of them was the one wearing the ANBU mask that accompanied him during his attack on the summit and the other was a familiar face, Kabuto Yakushi who was currently performing a full body healing jutsu on the samurai man.

''There we go Lord Shishio, it's complete.'' Kabuto said backing away.

''Perfect..'' Shishio said as he got up.

As he stands up from the examination table he was resting on it is revealed that he no longer had charred skin, frizzy hair or was wrapped in bandages. No, he looked like one-hundred percent new. After painstaking healing sessions with Kabuto Shishio Makoto had finally been fully healed to his natural appearance. He had tan skin, spiky brown hair with a ponytail in the back and he was very muscular and stood at about 6'3'' in height. A very imposing man.

''It feels so good, you've done well Kabuto I feel like I'm in my prime when I was younger.'' Shishio said as he looked at his body.

The masked man bestowed upon red armor to Shishio who happily took it from his accomplice. Shishio takes a moment to put it on and it's revealed to be red samurai armor complete with the helmet and a mask for the bottom portion of his face fashioned to have a demonic look.

''Now that I am back in my prime, the Allied Shinobi Forces will bow before me.'' Shishio said brandishing his katana.

''Lord Shishio, if I may.'' The masked figure said.

''Go on.''

''The Hokage, Mako Uchiha and her bodyguard, the man with the coat, when this war starts I wish to be the one who fights them.''

Shishio let out a light laugh and nodded as he watched the man take the mask off.

The man's face showed that he possessed a rinnegan in his right eye and a mangekyo sharingan in his left. He had unkempty hair, a very broad nose and his attire consisted of the traditional high-collared Uchiha shirt and he had gray pants on.

''Alright then, you're the only one who knows Mako Uchiha and Kenji Kasugano more than anyone..Shisui Uchiha.''


	42. Proud Parents

**-Unknown location-**

''Huh? Where am I?'' Naruto questioned as he had awoken and found himself in a very empty, quiet and pitch black void.

He looked around and saw nothing, absolutely nothing and lifting a hand in front of his face he couldn't see his appendage! He darted his head around and everywhere it was just plain black he started to wonder if he had been put in a genjutsu of sorts. Either that or Naruto thought he was going plain crazy.

''Okay is this some kind of sick joke? Someone wake me up goddammit!" The blonde shouted and he noticed his voice echoed throughout the void.

Hearing no answer in the dark void Naruto decided to run for the nearest exit. That's if he can find one of course. So he ran for what felt like miles and the only sounds that were heard were his footsteps that echoed throughout the space and after a straight half hour of running he stopped.

''Seriously, what is going on?''

He then had an idea.

''Wait, if this is some sort of trap I can just use dad's jutsu!''

He performed the hand seal for the jutsu and disappeared in an instant but in the blink of an eye he appeared right where he was. At least that's what he thought since the black void literally looked the same. When he used the jutsu he swore it felt like someone had used it against him and teleported him to where he just was.

''What the hell!?''

''We finally get to meet, I've been waiting for a while.'' A voice spoke from out of nowhere.

The sudden sound of the voice caught Naruto off guard as he absolutely did not expect to have company. Clenching his fists he got into a fighting stance ready to take on whoever was with him in the empty space.

''Alright who's there? Come out I put em up too ya know!" The blonde demanded putting his fists up ready to fight whoever was with him.

He then heard footsteps echoing all around him and despite the brave act he was putting on he was terrified about who was stalking him. Well that is what he thought this person was doing until the footsteps stopped echoing.

Putting his fists down he looks around and only saw black and heard nothing at all. That was until he heard footsteps behind him and a lightly shining. Turning around he looks to see a figure clad in a cloak of sorts walking towards him and the closer this figure got to him the light shined more and more until eventually he was able to make out the person's features thanks to the whole void now becoming a beautiful white color with heavenly lights shining down on them. At first the sudden brightness made Naruto wince and he was forced to close his eyes until they firmly adjusted and opening them he saw the figure and was able to see how they looked.

The person was a man, about six-feet two inches in height and had bright, blue eyes full of life just like his. He wore the standard Konoha Jonin vest with blue pants and ninja boots and on his forehead was a Konoha headband. The haori he was wearing had a flame design at the base and the feature that struck Naruto the most was his blonde, spiky hair and jaw-length bangs framing both sides of his face. Was this who he thought it was? The spiky, blonde-haired men stared at each other in pure silence for what seemed like an eternity before the figure spoke.

''Well look at you, you've grown up so well Naruto.'' The figure, now revealed to be Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and most of all, Naruto's father spoke in delight.

Naruto was still too awe-struck to even say anything to the point Minato was wondering if he was okay. So opening his arms up he decided to try to get Naruto to do something and offered a hug.

''What's up son? You act like you've seen a ghost.'' The fourth Hokage chuckled, trying to make a joke.

He got a reaction out of his son as he saw the younger blonde man's face scrunching up in displeasure. Did he tell a bad joke? In a logical sense he was a ghost in Naruto's mind. He then saw a small smile form on Naruto's face and the younger blonde began to cry. Naruto held his forearm against his eyes to both wipe away the tears and to prevent his father from seeing how much he was crying.

''Dad..''

Hearing Naruto call him that made a big smile form on Minato's face and the former fourth chuckled lightly. What happened next took Minato off guard when Naruto clenched his fists and threw a punch at him only for the fourth Hokage to catch the fist in his palm.

''Naruto?''

''Ya know, even though you're the fourth Hokage and my dad you had to make the stupid decision of sealing the Kyuubi inside of me! Why?! Why would you put such a heavy burden on your own flesh and blood!" The younger blonde screamed at the top of his lungs while continuously throwing punches at his father. ''Because of you, I was hated and despised by the villagers! They looked at me with fear and contempt it made me want to commit suicide sometimes when I was a kid!"

Naruto throws one final punch at his father who catches the punch with his palm once more and holds it tightly so Naruto couldn't pull his fist back. He then pulled Naruto in for a hug. Immediately after being hugged by his father Naruto went wide-eyed as the feeling was new to him. He had hugged Mako, Genma, Kenji and Kurotsuchi before but this hug felt so warm and different than the others. It felt right as it was a hug a father would give to his son and it was the hug Naruto had always wanted since he knew he was an orphan.

''Forgive me son. I had requested that you be seen a hero by the villagers but I guess they didn't listen to Lord third, I'm sorry for leaving you alone for all that time but right now, it's of no consolation for me to wear the face a father should and apologize for putting you through all that. In the end though, I'm relieved.''

Naruto separated the hug and looked his father in the eyes.

''Relieved?''

Minato nodded.

''I sealed the Kyuubi into you because I knew from the bottom of my heart that you can master it's power when you were strong enough. Just looking at you I can tell you're bearing everyone's will and you've grown up to be a very strong shinobi. You've got a good head on your shoulders just like what me and your mother hoped for before we passed away.''

''Everyone's will? What do you mean?'' A now curious Naruto questioned.

''The moment I laid eyes on you just now I could already tell you have the will of Jiraiya-sensei and especially my two students, Mako and Kenji. When I was training those two they were the most strong-willed children I have ever had the honor of knowing. Keep it up and you'll be moving further ahead in life and those two will continue to guide you just as I hoped for.''

Though he was happy to know even in death his father admired how strong of a will he had his had a saddened expression on his face.

''The pervy-sage..he's..''

''Yes, Naruto I know. Even with him gone now you can't forget he went down fighting like a true shinobi.'' Minato said before looking away. ''Shishio Makoto..''

Naruto's face turned into one of anger upon hearing that name of the man who killed the Sannin who acted like a grandfather to him. The one who, aside from Mako and his teammates helped shape him into the ninja he is now.

''That fucking bastard..he fucking killed pervy-sage!"

''Yes, another reason I came to you in your dream at this time is because I do know that we're on the brink of another world war. I sealed some of my chakra into the seal for the Kyuubi and now was the time I programmed it to activate should a world wide catastrophe be imminent. I can tell you a great deal about Shishio to aid you in your struggle against him Naruto so please listen carefully to what I have to say.''

Minato snapped his finger and a bench materialized out of thin air to which Naruto won't even go to question. They both take a seat on the bench and the younger blonde male listened intently to what his father had to say.

''Alright dad, tell me what you know about that bastard.'' said Naruto.

''It's a very long story Naruto and since I haven't much time I'll explain it as briefly and as best as I can. Shishio Makoto was born in Tetsu no Kuni a few years before the start of the second war. When that war happened Kumogakure used Tetsu as a staging area for an invasion of Iwa and as you know there are no shinobi from that country. That country was ruled by samurai and they felt their sovereignty threatened by Kumo's presence. So they tried to use politics and reason with the cloud ninja to leave their country and they refused and seeing that resolving the issue peacefully wasn't an option the samurai decided to use military action to drive the Kumo forces out of their country. So essentially it was a war happening during another war and in a brief struggle the Kumo shinobi defeated the samurai and basically made them an extinct social class. However, one particular boy rose from the corpses.'' Minato began.

''That boy was Shishio wasn't it?''

''Yes. He survived the conflict with Kumo and upon seeing that those cloud shinobi were out to kill any remaining samurai he fled his home and found his way to Konohagakure. He was found by our border patrol and seeing the bad conditions he was in they took him back home and nursed him to health. Lord third saw that he had no where to go and enrolled him in the academy around the same time your mother came from Uzushio. Our teacher introduced him to the class and as soon as he said he was from Tetsu everyone began to throw things at him and telling him to go back to his home. He was an outcast during our academy days but he never gave up. He tried his best to win over the acknowledgement of our class by making jokes and pulling pranks.''

Naruto shook his head. ''Sounds an awful lot like me before I met Kurotsuchi.''

''I know, so after his first day of school me and your mother tailed him and we followed him into the schoolyard and he got ganged up on by upperclassman. They shouted hateful things to him, calling him an orphan and a bunch of horrible things. Shishio threw a punch at one of them and in response they got ready to beat him up for it but before they could land a punch on him your mother and I jumped to help him and beat those bullies to a pulp. Simply put, after helping him with his bullies the three of us became inseparable best friends. Eventually after graduating we were put on the same team under the command of Jiraiya-sensei and let me tell you this Naruto, though I have been hailed as the most powerful shinobi of my time, if not all time in Konoha's history Shishio was no pushover. With our help he passed with some of the highest scores in the graduation exam and was considered an exceptionally skilled samurai turned ninja. Simply put, despite being a samurai he proved that he had the skills to become a deadly shinobi that he was even considered for ANBU but declined the offer.''

''Are you serious? He trained with you guys when you had the pervy-sage as a Jonin sensei?'' An exasperated Naruto questioned.

''Yes, Jiraiya had requested the three of us be put on the same team. Kushina and I were considered the best students within the class but when Shishio trained with us after school he was close behind the two of us. So you can imagine how much better he became when we were Genin training under a Sannin.'' Minato explained.

''No kidding dad, the samurai are an elite warrior caste. So I can totally see this guy becoming deadly as a shinobi. Did he use any skills from his samurai heritage and combined it with the way shinobi use their tools?''

''During his Genin and Chunin days up until we all became Jonin he fought as nobly as a samurai with the grace and tactics of a shinobi. Whenever we went on missions that involved combat with other shinobi or bandits he would always take them down without hesitation. Though his bloodlust did frighten a bit us we still cherished him as our best friend. Him, Kushina and I loved each other dearly and we were practically family. Jiraiya-sensei loved Shishio very much Naruto and the four of us would spend our time together no matter what time of day it was. He even told us he's glad to have such a wonderful family in us and even said that I was his role model.''

''He seems to really hate shinobi though so what happened? There has to be a reason he's changed.''

Minato closed his eyes and placed his elbows on his knees and leaned forward so that his interlocked hands covered his mouth. ''It was during the opening stages of the third shinobi world war when we began combat against Iwa.''

Naruto noticed the somber tone in his father's voice and saw that he hadn't opened his eyes. It was as if he was in some deep thought trying to find the right things to say to him.

''Dad, what happened?''

Taking a deep breath Minato finally found the resolution to speak.

''Lord Hiruzen had me, your mother and Shishio go into Kusagakure to determine if Iwa really has begun to head into that country to try and lay siege to our border. We were also tasked with eliminating any Iwa shinobi we encountered. So after receiving our orders the three of us departed for grass country. I'm sorry Naruto but I won't go specifically into detail about what happened so I'll simplify it as best as I can so bear with me. We spent the entire afternoon and evening in Kusa before deciding to make camp for the night. Shishio asked Kushina to talk privately and soon your mother came back a few minutes later to where I was waiting at our camp. I asked her where Shishio was and she just told me he's sitting a few meters away in the treeline. So naturally I would go check on my best friend and I found him on his knees crying badly and I asked what was wrong. As soon as I asked that he drew his sword and swung it at me calling me a backstabber.'' The fourth explained.

''What? Why would he try to attack you? How did you backstab him?'' Naruto asked.

''He..was in love with Kushina.''

''He..wait, he loved mom?''

Minato nodded.

''Yes, apparently he's loved her since he first laid eyes on her at the academy just like I was Naruto. He attacked me out of rage because at the time me and your mother were engaged but I guess Shishio was in denial so he thought it would've been to perfect chance to confess his love for her since you know, shinobi live a life of constant danger so he didn't want to lose his chance during the last war.''

''Go on..''

''I tried to tell him that Kushina never saw him as more than a friend and the brother she always wanted but he refused to listen and took out all his rage on me because I supposedly stole Kushina from him as she was his love by right, the perfect bride for a strong person like him. It came to a point where I fought back and supposedly killed him. We exchanged blows and he tried many times to use his homura-dama sword technique on me but my Flying Thunder God proved too much for him. After disarming him and breaking both his arms I tried to get him to understand that Kushina never loved him but he came at me once more. Seeing no choice in the matter I set him on fire with a giant fireball jutsu and all this was happening while your mother was watching in horror at how we went from the bestest of friends to one person ready to rip the other one to shreds and one person just defending himself. Kushina was traumatized by the event and the commotion we caused drew the attention of every Iwa shinobi in the area so we were forced to flee without Shishio. I thought I killed him too..they never found his body after that. Even members of the Hyuga, Aburame and Inuzuka clans couldn't find a trace of him.''

Naruto stared at his father in disbelief. He had heard from Mako and Kenji that his father was never the kind of person to kill anyone without a reason and the only times he killed someone was during the last war or if his life was in endangered.

''You thought you killed him with a fire jutsu? If I was there I'd shove a kunai through his skull to make sure he dies.''

''Naruto there's no need to be hasty and I'm not done explaining yet..there's one more thing I need to tell you. It's about the night you were born.'' Minato said making his son go quiet once more.

''Hold on, the night I was born..wasn't that the same night the Kyuubi attacked our village?''

''Yes Naruto. October 10th, twenty years ago. Just before you mother was to give birth to you we relocated her to a remote area in fire country as far away from the village as possible because only a handful of people knew about female Jinchuuriki's seals weakening during child birth. We had ANBU guards gathered in a ten mile circular perimeter around where we were going to have her birth as well as an S-ranked barrier jutsu for extra measure. Somehow, Shishio obtained a sharingan and located us. He's the one who unleashed the Kyuubi upon Konoha, he's the reason why hundreds of people died that night and most of all, he's the reason why your mother and I are dead Naruto. The actions of one man took me and Kushina away from you and thus, you grew up never knowing who your parents were because if I had to guess right, Lord Hiruzen wanted to keep it a secret to protect you from my enemies in Iwa, especially Onoki.'' Minato concluded.

Naruto gritted his teeth and his fists after hearing that. He was filled was such anger and rage towards Shishio he swore to himself that he will personally kill the man and avenge his parents and Jiraiya. However, he knew that Minato, Kushina nor Jiraiya would want that because he can prove he's the bigger man that the serial killer.

''Wait, how did he even get passed an S-ranked barrier jutsu?'' The younger blonde questioned.

''He used the kamui.'' Minato answered surprising Naruto.

''Only two people could use that. Obito Uchiha before me and the team beat him and Mako-senpai.''

''I haven't the slightest idea either son, it just doesn't make sense to me but with this new information I want you to provide all this to Mako.''

The two blondes then sat there in silence for a moment just admiring the quiet void until Naruto spoke.

''Dad.''

''Hm?''

''Thank you.''

''For what Naruto?''

''For giving me the Kyuubi. As the son of the fourth Hokage, you bestowed upon me a powerful being and I admit, I hated having this damn fox in me and all the hateful looks I got because of it but now I realize that it is an awesome power. You sealed this thing in me because you believed I can truly master it's powers, I know I can.'' Naruto said.

Minato chuckled. ''You want to know something else Naruto?''

''Sure.''

''You remind me so much of Kenji when he was younger. Always so headstrong, makes a negative into a positive, brash and determined with an indomitable spirit that can never be broken. I know I said you've grown into a fine man, but Kenji has grown into a splendid shinobi as well. Fun fact Naruto, Kenji was the worst student in his class but oh my, look at him now. He's no dead last anymore that's for sure.''

Minato's compliments on his proclaimed older sister and brother made him smile. He knew Mako and Kenji were strong shinobi and to know his father, Kushina and himself were their driving force made him happy.

''What about Mako-senpai dad? They told me they each had you and mom for Jonin senseis.''

The fourth Hokage smiled in pride for all three of them.

''Mako Uchiha, she is honestly the last person I would expect to be Hokage. If Kushina and I were still living we'd give that lady a celebration party and we'd be drinking all night. Mako Naruto, is a true Kunoichi and I'm glad she was your sensei just like I had requested to Lord Hiruzen before taking my last breath. Oh yeah, I also told her to watch over you when your mother was pregnant with you and to know she honored our wishes makes me and Kushina proud teachers and parents.'' Minato said before he remembered another thing he wanted to talk to Naruto about. ''Sooooo, what about that Kurotsuchi girl?''

Naruto immediately blushed.

''S-she's my girlfriend so what dad?!''

''I know, she's Onoki's granddaughter and if you're wondering no, I'm not upset even in the slightest because that girl has something special about her. She's a fierce, strong-minded individual and she has quite an attitude just like your mom! So good job landing a good one son, she's a total keeper for you.'' Minato congratulated giving his son a thumbs up.

Naruto looked at his father, a very confused look plastering his face. ''Seriously? You aren't mad at me for being with someone from Iwa?''

''Why would I be?''

''It's just..Mako-senpai told me everything that happened between you and the old Tsuchikage at the Kannabi bridge. She said you both agreed to meet alone there to discuss finalization of true peace between Konoha and Iwa and when he arrived he brought with him a whole squad's worth of shinobi who ambushed you and tried to have you killed.'' Naruto said.

Minato's face softened. ''Yes, truthfully I'm not angry, just aggravated that Onoki went back on his word I still don't hold any resentment towards him or Iwa because I knew there was still hope for...''

''You killed Kurotsuchi's mom dad.'' Naruto interrupted.

The fourth Hokage raised his eyebrows and felt the urge to slap himself across the face. ''I..I did?''

Naruto nodded. ''She was the last Iwa kunoichi you killed. The story goes is that you tried to reason with her and tell her to go home and she ended up attacking you regardless so as a result you took her life.''

''Let me guess, Onoki made it seem like I was a bloodthirsty person out to get him and any Iwa shinobi I can find huh? I swear that fencer was always like that. But it's good to see he's had a change of heart now with the new war coming. But he isn't without major faults, you want to know something about that fencer? He put out an order to his military during the last war to specifically hunt down and kill any Konoha ninja ages five to eleven because he wanted to prevent a new generation of shinobi from our village. Hence why Iwa is infamously named the baby killers.'' Explained Minato.

''Seriously? Guess it really did take some encouraging word from me, Kurotsuchi and Mako-senpai for the old fencer realized his hatred for our village was unjustified. Honestly dad, in my opinion you did the right thing and you killing Kuro-chan's mom was justified because it was self-defense. Heck, after Mako-senpai told her the story she even agreed with what you did. By the way dad, did you know when she came to Konoha all those years ago she actually despised our village a lot but she gradually grew to like it as her real home because unlike Iwa, we don't raise kids to hate them like they do over there. Kurotsuchi..she's amazing dad and there's no doubt after learning the truth I think it'd be interesting to see you two meet despite the awkwardness.''

Minato felt so much pride in him listening to his son talk about Kurotsuchi and he just had to ask one question. ''You're right on that part, it would be very awkward indeed but nonetheless I think we can work out our differences. By the way Naruto, has anyone ever given you the proper talk about the bird and the bees?''

This made Naruto's eyes become as large as saucers and he almost fell on his side hearing his dad's obscene question.

''WHAT?!''

Before Minato could say anything he began to glow and the two blondes noticed that he was glowing. Minato only shook his head in disappointment and let out a sigh.

''It looks like my time with you is just about up Naruto.''

''Wait! Where are you going?''

''I programmed my chakra in the Kyuubi's seal to activate whenever there was a world catastrophe, remember? Since I didn't have much chakra left before I died it means our time together will be very short. Sorry Naruto there's still so much I want to discuss with you but don't worry you'll be meeting another person in a few short minutes.'' Minato said reaching a hand out to his son.

''Dad?''

''Don't think it's goodbye forever Naruto, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again real soon.'' The former fourth said with a tender gaze.

Hearing the truthfulness in his father's voice the younger blonde returned his smile and shook his father's hand.

''Yeah, I'll see you soon dad.'' He says.

''I only have one thing to tell you Naruto, only use the Kyuubi's power if you really have to!'' Minato shouted.

Then, Naruto's vision went completely white for several minutes before he could finally see that he was in another area. This time it looked like he was in a sea of clouds with a pink sky and the feelings he felt as he observed the new surroundings were warmth, love and welcoming.

''Where the heck am I now?'' Naruto said to himself.

''Finally, I thought Minato was going to steal you the entire time! I was patiently waiting for my turn ya know?'' A feminine voice spoke out from behind him.

The sudden sound of the voice made the young man jump and slowly turning around he looked over his shoulder and saw a woman standing before him. She had long, beautiful red hair that reached all the way down to her waist. She stood around five foot five inches in height and had violet eyes, fair skin and a very slender and feminine build. He recognized her instantly and he turned around fully to face the person and she was the most beautiful woman aside from his girlfriend he had ever laid eyes on. The person is revealed to be someone he always wanted to meet. His mother Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto and Kushina stare at each other. For Naruto he was awestruck by the beauty of his mother plus shock as he didn't expect to see her right after meeting Minato. For Kushina, she was staring at her son with warm smile as she waited twenty years to finally meet him.

''Naruto, I remember when you could fit right in my hands look at you! You've grown up really well ya know?'' Kushina exclaimed proudly.

She didn't get a response from her son and looked at him to see that he was shaking and she swore she heard sobs coming from him.

''Naruto?'' She asked holding a hand out but then Naruto suddenly sprang forward and got his mother in an embrace and the Uzumaki woman smiled.

''I've wanted to meet you for such a long time mom..ya know?'' Naruto sobbed.

Kushina rests her chin on Naruto's shoulder and returns the hug.

''You just said ya know..there's no doubt you're my son.'' Kushina whispered tenderly.

The mother and son stay in that loving embrace for a moment before separating it and Naruto had an eager and excited look on his face.

''Oh boy! Where am I gonna start? I have lots of things I want to ask you!" Declared the blonde.

Kushina smiled warmly. ''You can ask me whatever you want Naruto.''

Just like what Minato had done she snaps her finger and another bench appears out of nowhere. Naruto was seriously tempted to question how she and Minato did that but decided against it and just like his father they sit on the bench and begin their conversation.

''I can tell you're wondering how me and your father appear in your mind, well, before we passed on Minato embedded both our chakra into the Kyuubi's sealing formula so that we'd appear whenever another world catastrophe was coming. Naruto, let's talk about you for a bit. Tell me, what have I been missing since I died?'' The mother asked.

''Well, where do you want me to start? Lots of stuff happened in my life so it's a jumbled mess of stories.'' Naruto said.

''Hm, how about we talk about your girlfriend Kurotsuchi?'' Kushina suggested making Naruto blushed.

''Oh um..sure what do you want to talk about specifically?''

Kushina knew that she wouldn't have much time left like her husband so she decided to make the conversation simple and sweet with her son.

''Just tell me, how much does she mean to you? How much do you love her?''

''Kurotsuchi..she's amazing, she really is. She pushes me to better myself, she may come off as rude and impulsive but she has a wonderful personality once you get to know her, she's very caring and she's just beautiful. Mom, she's perfect.'' Naruto said with a blush.

Noticing the tone in his voice Kushina couldn't help but feel all giddy like a mother should inside at the notion of her son meeting a wonderful girl who, personality-wise was much like herself.

''That's so wonderful Naruto! I'm glad you met a girl like me ya know?'' The mother exclaimed in pure joy.

The mother then wrapped her arms around the blonde and held him tightly.

''Ack! Mom you're gonna crush me!" Naruto gagged.

Hearing her son's pleas Kushina immediately broke the embrace allowing her son to breath.

''Oh! Sorry about that Naruto! I couldn't help myself I was born impatient and sometimes these really weird expressions come out. Pray to Kami you didn't end up with any other strange personality traits I have.''

Adjusting the collar on his orange jacket the blonde regained his composure.

''I'm sure I have mom, I can see you're a hyperactive woman so I guess that's one weird trait I have from you.''

''We're two of a kind Naruto. Ya know you have your father's hair and height but you have my face, sorry about that honey.'' Kushina giggled.

Naruto looked at his mother like she was insane. Why was she apologizing for that?

''If people had a choice in their genetic makeup I'd choose to have your red hair mom because it's so awesome and beautiful!" Proclaimed the blonde.

Hearing her son's proclamation served to make her giggle more and she had to hold her hand to her mouth. He was just so adorable like she always imagined when she was pregnant with him.

''You're the second man to ever say that to me Naruto. So anyway..''

Kushina was cut off from an outburst that was courtesy of her son.

''I can't get over how beautiful you are mom!"

Kushina smiled tenderly at his compliment. ''Oh, thank you! Ya know now that I think about it you would look really cool if you had my hair but then there are people who might make fun of you.''

A look of confusion formed on his face. Who would make fun of that awesome red hair?

''Huh? Why would people make fun of your red hair? It's beautiful and I wish I had it!"

''Like I said, you're the second man to ever compliment my hair.'' Kushina said with a blush as she thought back to when she received her first compliment regarding her hair.

''Second? Who was the first guy to do that?'' Naruto questioned curiously.

Giggling, Kushina reached her arm out and poked her son on the chest making him jerk at the sudden touch.

''It was your dad!"

Naruto jokingly rolled his eyes. ''I figured.''

Kushina then decided to move on to more serious topics as she knew she didn't have as much time as Minato did so she just wanted to get everything she wanted to say to her son out while she can.

''Naruto, back to this serious topic, soon there will be another world war and just like your dad, I don't have much time left so please listen to what I have to say. Shishio Makoto, he's a very dangerous man capable of inflicting carnage on a global scale. At first we thought it was an Uchiha that had unleashed the Kyuubi upon Konoha but your father fought that man one on one and defeated him. Somehow, he managed to get a hold of a sharingan to commit such a heinous crime. I overheard your father saying he was a samurai and that's very true. When he grew up with us after taking refuge from Tetsu he trained heavily in all ninja arts with me, your father, Mikoto Uchiha and the current clan heads giving him incredible amounts of skill. He may seem frail now that he is severely burnt he is the most powerful foe you'll ever meet. More powerful than Obito Uchiha and that Akatsuki group he was with.''

Naruto listened intently to his mother's wisdom and the more she told him about Shishio he was boiling inside.

''He's the reason why I grew up so alone. He basically killed you and dad, that murdering bastard!"

''Naruto, relax. Now, you have one way you can take him down and it involves your father's Flying Thunder God jutsu.''

The rage in him subsided.

''Dad's signature jutsu? How?'' He asked.

Kushina looked at her son deep in the eyes to make sure he was giving her his utmost attention.

''When your father fought against him the night you were born that man used the kamui to take them as far away from Konoha as possible. It was just the two of them engaged in a death battle. Shishio initially had the upperhand but eventually your father managed to pull through thanks to combining the Rasengan and his Flying Thunder God he struck Shishio down with ease and placed a formula for the jutsu on his body.''

Naruto gasped at the good news. So he can just teleport straight to Shishio and take him down on the spot!

''Alright, the second this war starts I'm teleporting straight to that asshole and taking him down for you and dad!" The blonde declared only to be shut down by Kushina.

''No you will not! Don't just rush into battle like that Naruto you don't know how strong he's become in the past twenty years.''

''Mom! I trained under the pervy-sage so I'm sure I can beat him!'' protested the blonde.

''Naruto!''

The stern tone in her voice made the blonde halt his talking and he looked at his mother and saw the seriousness in her eyes.

''It's not the same with Shishio, he has almost forty years of combat experience, a decade's worth of training under Jiraiya-sensei and he's a trained samurai warrior don't think you can go and take him on just like that. He's armed and dangerous and if he can take Jiraiya-sensei down then that's telling you something about him. Under Jiraiya-sensei's tutelage he became skilled combining fire release with his sword. You may have become a great shinobi, but Shishio just has the experience over you even if you have the Kyuubi.'' Kushina explained.

He felt like the biggest idiot in the world for thinking for a second that he can take on Shishio he almost wanted to teleport himself to another dimension.

''S-sorry mom..It's just..he is the reason why you and dad died I just wanted to let you know that I'll be the one to defeat him to avenge you and pervy-sage.'' Naruto said somberly.

Kushina's face softened and she took his and into hers and the mother and son looked at each other.

''I know you will sochi, but now it's not the time you may be a Jonin now but you still have room for improvement. There will be the time where you will be strong enough to challenge him and I know you can defeat him.'' Kushina said truthfully.

The blonde male smiled at his mother's words. She believed in him and he knew it. Kurotsuchi, Genma, Mako and Kenji all told him they believed in him but he yearned to hear it from his parents and hearing his mother tell him this made him feel more confident than he already was.

''That man wants to start a world war, the five great villages will finish it.'' Naruto said with a voice full of determination.

Kushina felt the chakra within her begin to fade away and knew that she had a few minutes left before it ran out so she wanted to give her son the talk all mothers love giving to their children.

''My time is running out Naruto so let's wrap this up as best we can. Tell me about your teammates Naruto, especially Kurotsuchi.'' She said smiling.

Naruto immediately blushed.

''Okay! Genma is a really cool guy and he's like a brother to me. We actually started off on the wrong foot when he tried to pick a fight with Kurotsuchi on our first day at the academy but I beat him in a spar Iruka-sensei did and he started to be my friend after that. He's a person I wouldn't want to live without because he helps me whenever I have girl problems and I wish he was my real brother sometimes. As for Kurotsuchi, she's amazing mom, she's a fierce individual and being directly related to Kage like I am with dad she doesn't like to have things given to her because she likes to work hard and earn them. I consider her natural talent and I'm the result of hard work and we both set a challenge for us.''

''What kind of challenge would that be?'' Kushina questioned.

Naruto balled his hand into a fist and raised it into the air while jumping up.

''We're gonna see who becomes a Kage first and mark my words I'll become the seventh Hokage before she becomes the fourth Tsuchikage!" declared the blonde Jonin.

''That's so cool Naruto ya know!'' Kushina proclaimed.

''And just you watch mom I'll be an even better Hokage than dad!"

Kushina held a hand close to her mouth and giggled into it. Her son really was just like her. ''I bet you will sweetie.'' The mother then remembered the one topic that she wanted to discuss with Naruto once he was old enough and with only a few minutes left she had to take this one chance to bring it up. ''So...when can I expect grandkids?''

This caused Naruto to face vault. Getting back up he had a massive blush on his face and he was on the verge of yelling at him mom but in a childish way.

''What the heck mom! It's way too early to be thinking of that!"

''Not it's not! You're both adults capable of making your own choices and it wouldn't upset me the least if you gave me and your father grand kids!''

She then grabbed her son and began to rub her knuckles against his head making the blonde male groan in annoyance at the feeling.

''Mom let me go ya know?!'' Naruto protested.

Hearing her son's pleas the red-headed Uzumaki woman released her son and pinched his nose. ''Sorry sochi! Seriously though can't wait until I see mini Naruto's and Kurotsuchi's running around the house in the afterlife! Too bad I can't be alive to be a baa-chan though. Wait, I wouldn't want to be a baa-chan..I want to forever be young!'' She said with a pout.

Naruto held his hands up in protest. ''Woah mom, it's really early to be thinking about that but maybe when the war is over we can start thinking about kids.''

''Good, because you're not allowed to come join us in the afterlife without giving me and your dad grand kids.''

''Don't be expecting them soon though because we're about to go to war mom. Also, I don't know if Kurotsuchi would be thrilled about that, at least now.'' Naruto said.

''Then after then war is over you better get to work giving me those grand kids, hopefully you know what I mean by work.'' Kushina said with a perverted smile.

Naruto blushed madly at his mother's perverseness and prayed that she and his dad weren't watching him and Kurotsuchi when they did it their first time.

''Mom it's too soon to have kids! We probably won't talk about that until we're almost in our thirties!''

''Sure you have, anyway, don't think this is the last time we'll see each other sochi. Be strong and never give up!" Kushina yelled.

A light then appeared around Naruto and in almost an instant the blonde looked like he was being pulled into another dimension before everything turned white.

 **-Genma's Hotel Room-**

Genma and Himiko were seen laying on the bed in his room, both of their body's glistening in sweat and they were breathing heavily, the bed sheets were messed up and their hair looked like they had just woken up. The main thing about these two was that they were butt naked on the bed.

''Holy crap Genma, you're amazing...'' Himiko got out between pants.

''And was a virgin too...want to go again?'' The Jonin asked.

''You had better not die in battle because I want more when you come back.''


	43. Preparations Begin

Chapter 43: Preparations Begin

 **-Konohagakure, Hokage's Tower-**

Moving as fast as he possibly could allowed him to get back home almost overnight as well as not encountering any Shinsengumi foot soldiers or bandits along the road and he was thankful for that. Now here Kenji was, standing before Hiruzen and Tsunade as they were taking joint leadership of Konoha while Mako was gone thanks to their immense influence. He was also informing him of the information the sixth Hokage wanted to relay to the older ninja such as the plan to mass forces in Kumo and Shishio's declaration of war against the great villages.

''That bastard was there?! Is Mako okay?!'' Hiruzen asked in confusion.

''Lord Hiruzen please calm down, yes Mako is okay, we managed to repel the Shinsengumi foot soldiers Shishio sent to battle us. No one was injured, not the other Kage or their bodyguards."

Tsunade and Hiruzen sighed in relief, they had thought Mako would've gotten hurt but they were glad everything was okay.

''Thank Kami, alright so Mako ordered you to come back and tell us that she requests we send over a battalion sized element over to Kumo and have a good amount of reserves here in the village should the need rise am I correct?'' Said the blonde Sannin.

Kenji nodded. ''Yes, that's right Lady Tsunade, Lord Hiruzen. Since Mako will be in the Land of Lightning for the preparations she knows that both of you still hold power and while she is gone you or him could fill in for her. In addition to the battalion she also wants you to send over a company sized element of ANBU and medical ninja over to Kumo as Suna, Kiri and Iwa will do that as well. It was agreed between the Kage that we will stage out forces there.''

Tsunade and the former third nodded in acknowledgement their military was steadily mobilizing for war but still wasn't ready yet. They both knew that with Tsunade's powerful knowledge in medical jutsu and Hiruzen's wisdom and being a war veteran in two of the great wars as well as his strength as a shinobi they would both prove to be very valuable assets in the war. However with her injuries she was still recovering from them and Hiruzen being in his mid seventies now he was retired and in his elderly state he would have trouble keeping up with the younger shinobi.

''I understand, is there anything else Mako wanted you to do when you came back?''

A small unnoticeable smirk formed on Kenji's face. ''Yes, there was another thing she wanted me to do but I had to get permission for her and wants to know if you both agree with her choice.''

Tsunade raised an eyebrow curiously. ''Permission? What does she need our permission for exactly?''

''Agreement? What would she need our agreement on?'' Hiruzen asked.

''Just this one thing I think we should give to Naruto, it involves his father, you both were two more people so close to Minato-sensei aside from Master Jiraiya. Mako and I believe that he is ready to inherit everything his parents owned.'' Kenji began.

Tsuande and Hiruzen raised their eyebrows at this.

''Everything? Including the estate?'' Tsunade questioned.

Kenji nodded. ''That's right, but not only the estate, he already knows the Flying Thunder God..wouldn't you think it would be time as well he used the very weapons that made his father feared in hand to hand combat? Would it make sense he have access to all his father's gear?''

''That makes sense since he uses clones for the jutsu but using what his father used would make things a lot easier for him as he will have a seemingly endless supply of the weapons. He won't need to waste chakra on some clone jutsu to effectively use the Flying Thunder God.'' Hiruzen inquired.

''Imagine, we know he is faster than his father by a slight margin but again, imagine how fast he'd become if he did the same thing Minato-sensei did during the last war placing kunai all over the continent. I think it would be a great asset against the enemy's much larger force considering his faster speed. With him using this he could easily thin out their numbers in a relatively short time and the war would come to a close.''

Hiruzen and Tsunade looked at each other and nodded. For years they have hid his parents' identities and since he had recently learned who his father was they agreed that it was time he gained access to his father's estate and his trademark kunai. It was better to give it all to him now than later because of the chances of being killed in the coming war because if he didn't inherit his father's belongings no one would.

''We understand, but did Mako tell you when she wanted him to inherit his father's belongings?'' Tsunade asked.

''She didn't tell me but I'm sure she'd give it all to him when she sees fit. In my opinion though, I think it would be better for him to receive everything now.'' Kenji replied.

With the Mako's news properly delivered, Kenji was given a scroll with Tsunade and Hiruzen's response on it he turned to take his leave.

''Wait, where are you going?'' Tsunade asked.

''I'm heading to my house to gather some supplies, then to the Namikaze estate to collect his father's kunai and then head back to Kumo.''

''But you just got here so why don't you take the chance to rest up a bit?'' Hiruzen suggested.

Kenji shook his head in response. ''Nah, I want to get back to rejoin my team as soon as possible. I need to be there for them so we can go over how I plan on operating when the war begins. I'll see you in Kumo Lady Tsunade.''

With nothing left to say to the man Tsunade and Hiruzen dismissed him knowing he was committed to leading team eleven during the war. The Jonin exited the Hokage's tower and made his way toward his house to get a few things such as clothes and food before heading over to Minato's old estate and after getting past the barrier that was put up he searched the estate until he found an old lockbox he remembered Minato using to store his kunai. Taking it he seals it into a scroll before heading over to the main gate.

The two Jonin stationed there, Kotetsu and Izumo spotted their comrade and called out to him.

''Hey you're leaving already?'' Kotetsu questioned curiously.

''Dude, you just got here. You should rest up.'' Izumo said.

Them calling out to him made him stop in his tracks and Kenji stood there for a moment before turning his head to look at his comrades. A smile formed on his face. He walks over to the guard station much to the duos' confusion.

''What's with the weird smile?'' Izumo asked nervously.

''You're kinda creeping us out Kenji.'' Kotetsu quipped.

"You guys ever killed anyone before?" Kenji asked.

Kotetsu and Izumo nervously chuckled at the question. They were assigned gate guard duty the moment they graduated and have never had the chance to do real missions for the village. Even during the last war they guarded the gate while their classmates fought.

"Heh Heh...no." Izumo answered.

Kenji took out a small, rolled up piece of paper and placed it on their counter top and up and left without saying a word to them. Now the guards were even more confused but knowing he gave them the piece of paper for a reason Izumo reached for it and unrolled it. He then read the contents inside leaving Kotetsu wondering what was written on it.

''Well? What does it say?''

Izumo smiled and handed over the paper to his friend. Now that he was able to read what the paper said when he finished excitement began coursing through Kotetsu's body.

 _''Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, I hereby order you to be relieved of your guard specialty and will now serve under my direct command as front line shinobi. If you have any objections to this you may remain as guards at home during times of war, but fighting alongside two of my shinobi with your skills would be an honor. Whether you come to Kumo with Kenji or remain until the battalion arrives here is up to you.''_

 _-Lady Hokage_

Kotetsu then raised his hands in the air and gave a shout of victory. For years he and Izumo wanted to get lord Third and Tsunade to transfer them to front line shinobi. Not that being assigned gate guards was a bad thing, the job was easy considering they had to sit there all day and night they basically took their things from home and turned the guard station into their own house. It was the fact that being gate guards for so long they were never able to go on missions but now that Mako wants them to participate in the war against the Shinsengumi there was no way they'd turn down a chance like this.

''We're finally real shinobi!'' Izumo shouted in happiness.

The two then gathered some of their things, put it in backpacks and ran off to join Kenji to trek to Kumo to prepare for war.

''Hey man wait up! We're coming with you!" Kotetsu shouted.

Kenji grinning in amusement at the company he'll have on the way back.

 _''Looks like after years you two finally stop with that guard crap and become a front line fighter like the rest of us.''_ Kenji thought with a grin as he made his way toward the main gate.

 **-Kumo Grande Hotel-**

Kurotsuchi began to stir awake and when she opened her eyes she was greeted by the sight of Naruto's face nuzzling against her cheek and she was taken by surprise at the sight. That was until she remembered the events of the night before and she blushed when she thought back to last night when she and Naruto had sex for the first time.

She smiled to herself and was glad they finally consummated their love for one another because if they didn't, they would have never had the chance to do so if one of them died during the upcoming war. Knowing that he was a heavy sleeper she decided to get up and freshen herself for whatever they were going to do for the day so she went to grab some fresh clothes and went to the bathroom. After she showered she put on her undergarments and picked up the clothes that she had decided to wear. As she was about to put it on she halted for a minute and thought about what her fellow Iwa ninja would say, hell she wondered what Naruto, Genma, Mako and Kenji would think.

Even though Onoki came to realize his hate toward Konoha was unjustified and accepted Naruto she knew that deep down he would be hurt from this one decision she wanted to make but she knew in the end, it was her decision and no one else's for her to decide where her true loyalty lies.

Back on the bed Naruto was beginning to stir awake as well and eventually he began to reach around the bed with his eyes closed trying to feel for Kurotsuchi but when he saw that only he was on the bed he opened his eyes almost immediately and wondered where she had went. He sat up and darted his head in all directions trying to find his girlfriend.

''Kurotsuchi where are you?'' He called out.

''I'm in the bathroom!" She responded.

Relieved that Kurotsuchi was only in the restroom Naruto decided to get some new clothes and wait for his turn to use the bathroom. After getting clothes and a towel he makes his way over to the dining table to sit down and wait for his girlfriend to finish using the restroom. He soon became lost in thought as he remembered the events of the night before and a huge blush and smile formed on his face. It was perfect, the emotions they felt and how they felt during their moment was something that he would remember for the rest of his life. He was glad it happened now because if it didn't, it never would've happened.

The door to the bathroom opened and Kurotsuchi walked out drying her hair off with a towel and was greeted to the sight of her beloved Naruto sitting at the dining table staring into space with the aforementioned smile and blush on his face. She instantly knew what he was thinking about and it caused her to blush herself but again, being the self-proclaimed tough girl that she is she regained her composure and snapped her fingers.

''Earth to Naruto, are you there?''

''Huh? What?''

Now back to reality, Naruto looked at his girlfriend and the first thing he noticed besides her beautiful pink eyes was her outfit. It was the same as the standard Iwa Jonin uniform she always wore, but this time it was the same color as the standard Jonin uniform of Konoha. Her top was blue, her skirt was blue and her headband was blue. He liked the colors of the Iwa clothing but her wearing the same clothes in Konoha's signature colors made her look even better than she already was.

The couple stared at each other lovingly without saying a word, both knowing their significant other remembering the events from last night.

''I like the new outfit.'' Naruto said breaking the silence. ''It really suits you.''

''Thanks Naruto-kun.'' Kurotsuchi replied.

Naruto then got up from his chair and proceeded to walk toward his girlfriend and gives her a loving kiss on the cheek.

''Could you get breakfast ready? I want to take a nice relaxing shower and come out to something good to eat.''

''Of course, don't take too long or I'll have to join you.'' She said seductively.

The two parted their ways and Kurotsuchi immediately began to cook up some breakfast. She didn't want to get all complicated and make some buffet type food so she settled for some basic scrambled eggs, toast with butter with a side of hashbrowns and milk. Time flew by to the point she forgot Naruto was in the shower, being busy putting the food on plates and bringing it to the table she saw Naruto opening the bathroom door clad in his usual outfit.

Without saying a word, the blonde made his way over to the table to join Kurotsuchi and joined her for breakfast. Just as they were about to eat Naruto began to speak.

''How are you feeling?''

His voice caught her attention and she looked up to see his smiling face.

''I feel a lot better than I usually do waking up. I guess it because of...well.''

She couldn't finish her sentence as images from last night were beginning to appear in her head and Naruto knew this. They were a couple deeply in love so they shouldn't be shy at even the mention of their love making.

''Don't be shy about it, Jiraiya once told me that it's a healthy and regular occurrence between lovers. It's the reason why we both feel so refreshed and great this morning. You're practically glowing Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto said lovingly, placing a hand on hers.

He was right, there was no reason to be shy about it and the compliment he had just given her was enough to ease her shyness.

''Thank you, you look even better yourself.''

The two then took a few bites of their breakfast before resuming their conversation.

''I like your new outfit.'' Naruto said.

''You do?''

''Of course, I like it better with Konoha's colors.''

Kurotsuchi scoffed at his compliment and brushed it off. ''Oh quiet you, I just wonder how my gramps will react to this. Hopefully it doesn't trigger his PTSD.'' '

Naruto took another bite of his scrambled eggs.

''Doubt it, he had already gotten over the hatred for Konoha so he shouldn't really be bothered by it. I do have a question however.''

Looking up from her plate she eyed Naruto curiously.

''What kind of question?''

Naruto took in a deep breath and let it all out before asking.

''You wearing that, is this where your true loyalty lies? With Konoha, with the Hokage? No Iwa or the Tsuchikage?''

She did not even need to think about her answer because this was something she learned during his five year training adventures with Jiraiya. She had a multitude of reasons too why her loyalty lay within Konoha and the Hokage and she was glad she thought that way.

''When I was growing up, academy instructors would drill absolute loyalty into the heads of the students, basically brain wash them into becoming soldiers for Iwa and the Tsuchikage. At first I thought it was cool but when I went to Konoha, I saw the difference in our academy teaching methods. Konoha doesn't brain wash it's new ninja to become subservient to the Hokage or Will of Fire. Konoha teaches teamwork and real loyalty and when I saw the differences it made me think about where my loyalty truly was. During your training trip I found that my true home, true friends and above all else, my loyalty was with Konoha, Lady Tsunade and Mako-senpai. My grandpa only cared about raising soldiers he can use to defeat Konoha with. Me wearing the colors of the uniform finalizes my decision.'' Kurotsuchi explained.

Naruto could see the fire in her eyes as well as the honesty radiating from them. He remembered when they were kids she would brag about how Iwa ninja were much stronger than his fellow Konoha shinobi and of course, he didn't mind it. He knew that with her bond with him, Genma and Mako made her see that Konoha wasn't the village of merciless Iwa murderers her village made them out to be. Unlike people back home, they were real friends and would never stab her in the back.

''Imagine what my dad would say if you said that to his face.''

The random joke caused Kurotsuchi to twitch in annoyance and she picked up a piece of her egg and chucked it at the blonde who opened his mouth and managed to catch the food.

''That was the most random thing I've ever heard you say.''

''I've got plenty of more crazy random things to say.''

The two continued to eat their breakfast together, Naruto and Kurotsuchi occasionally feeding their significant other food like babies, Naruto was enjoying when she fed him but Kurotsuchi on the other hand did not like being pampered like some baby but as long as it's Naruto doing she didn't really care. If Genma attempted to do that to her she would fire a vat of quicklime at him then castrate him so hard. As they continued eating until they finished and when they went to wash the dishes there was a knock on the door.

''I wonder who that it?'' Naruto asked. ''Would you mind finishing the dishes?''

''Of course.'' Kurotsuchi said with a warm smile.

Naruto gave her a quick peck on the cheeks before making his way over to the door and looking into the peephole he saw that it was Mako on the other end dressed in her usual attire plus her Hokage's hat in her hand. Opening the door Naruto puts on a smile for his sensei and Hokage.

''Good morning senpai.''

Mako returned his kind gestures.

''Morning Naruto, is Kurotsuchi awake?''

Naruto motions for her to come in.

''Yeah, she's just finishing up cleaning our dishes since we just had breakfast, come on in.''

The blonde moved out of the way so his Hokage could enter the room and she waved at Kurotsuchi who had just finished the dishes.

''Morning Kurotsuchi, wow I'm liking the new outfit it suits you well.'' Mako said as she admired her choice of attire. ''So this is wear your true allegiance lies if you're wearing that?''

Kurotsuchi waved at Mako and nodded in response to her question.

''Yeah, it's something I've been thinking about for a while but I wasn't sure about wearing it until my gramps at least stopped hating Konoha. Honestly I think it looks much better than it did in red and brown.''

There was something weird she noticed about the two and it was something she noticed when she was with Shisui after..

''You both are practically glowing and looked really refreshed.'' Mako teased.

The couple immediately picked up on where she was getting at and both began blushing immensely from the Hokage's teasing.

''We have no idea what you're talking about!" The couple shouted in unison.

How they were glowing and the refreshed look in them, plus the look in their eyes Mako knew what was going on as that's how she and Shisui looked when they made love for the first time, god those were the days.

''Relax you two I'm only teasing, it's a very normal part of being an adult.'' Mako reassured.

Mako being non judgmental made the two feel at ease and they both sighed in relief.

''Thank Kami, so what brings you here this morning senpai?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

''Yeah, we'd though you'd be with the other Kage right now going over things.'' Naruto added.

Mako shook her head. ''No, not yet at least. I wanted to come to tell you guys and Genma that I wanted to get in some time with you guys, Kenji was right because I don't want to feel like I've neglected you due to my duties as Hokage then lose you all later. I couldn't live with that, not in a million years...speaking of which do you know where Genma is? I went to check his room but no one answered.''

Naruto and Kurotsuchi didn't even need to second guess where Genma might've been, they remembered that he went to talk with that civilian girl the night before. So if he wasn't in his room...does that mean..?

''We'll find him, is there any place you'd want to meet us later senpai?'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Just meet me in the village's main training field when you're ready, I'll be waiting there.'' Mako said with a warm smile before taking her leave.

The Hokage closed the door behind her leaving the couple alone, they turned to each other with knowing grins on their faces.

''He got laid.'' The couple said in unison.

''Wow, just when I thought I would never live to see that guy get some.'' Naruto chuckled.

''I know, poor guy really liked Shizune but at least a villager showed interest in him.'' Kurotsuchi added.

The couple then decided to relax together by sitting on the couch for a bit before looking for Genma and heading down to the lounge to have breakfast with Mako.

They both just sat there in silence as they enjoyed each other's company, the two taking in each other's scent and enjoying the warm embrace in pure serenity.

After a moment of being alone, the two had went to look for Genma and when they asked the receptionist the woman had given them the location of Himiko's room and when they described Genma the receptionist confirmed that she had seen a Konoha Jonin of that description and she herself couldn't help but grin. Bidding farewell to the woman they went to find Genma's room.

Several minutes later they would finally find it as it was on a different floor and it would be Naruto to knock on the door.

''Wake up Genma, Mako-senpai wants to see us!'' Shouted the blonde.

The two waited for a few minutes before they heard movement from the other end of the door and just as they hoped it opened and they were greeted to the sight of a naked Genma but with a towel wrapped around his crotch. Kurotsuchi and Naruto almost gagged at seeing their friend in such a state but they knew they had to tell him what Mako said.

''Urgh, who the fuck is it and what the fuck do you want?'' He groggily said, obviously still half asleep.

Shaking his head Naruto put on a smile and greeted his friend.

''Hey bro.''

The familiar voice snapped Genma out of his daze and opening his eyes as wide as he could he saw his two teammates staring at him and he swore they were about to laugh.

''Oh crap! Hey Naruto what's up? How ya doing Kurotsuchi?!''

''Genma-kun who is it at the door..?'' A tired female voice said.

The blonde and Iwa woman were greeted to the sight of Himiko wearing Genma's flak jacket which did much in covering her assets. When she finished rubbing her eyes she looked up to see the visitors were her new lover's friends she recognized from the lounge.

''Oh! You're Genma's friends.'' Said the woman. ''What brings you here?"

''Ahem, our Hokage said she wants us three to be in Kumo's main training field with her, so if you don't mind we'll be taking Genma with us.'' Naruto said, trying not to laugh.

''What does senpai want?'' Genma questioned.

''Just put on your clothes and come with us.'' Kurotsuchi ordered.

Not wanting to annoy the Iwa woman Genma did what he was told. Putting on his clothes and taking his flak jacket from Himiko in exchange for her shirt he kissed her on the cheek and headed out with his teammates.

''Don't forget to write and call me Genma-kun!'' Himiko shouted.

Genma felt a wave of embarrassment coursing through his body and he turned a bloody red.

''Genma-kun? That's new.'' Naruto said punching his friend playfully in the arm.

''Shut up!''

 **-Kumo Training Field-**

Mako Uchiha was seen performing hand seals at blinding speeds and when she stopped she unleashed a very powerful majestic destroyer flame jutsu that illuminated the area in blinding light. She even felt some sweat coming off of her forehead from the intense heat. Concluding the jutsu she then performed a chidori stream before leaping into the air and slamming a chidori into the earth leaving a good sized crater in the ground.

She had spoken with A to make sure that she had the field to her and her students so they could have a moment together before she continued the Kage summit in the Raikage's own office.

Getting up and dusting herself off she sensed a presence from behind her and smiled.

''There you guys are.'' She said as she turned around to see her students.

''Morning senpai.'' The three Jonin greeted with a bow.

Mako smiled at her students and did something she hadn't done before which was admire their appearance. The three of them had grown so much from their younger days and she can sensed the incredible power emanating from them, particularly Naruto since he was the strongest of the three. Kurotsuchi was on her way to becoming a splendid kunoichi that could go down in history as one of the most powerful of the current generation, the same can be said for Genma.

''So why did you have us meet here senpai?'' Genma questioned.

Without uttering a word, Mako took out a scroll, unrolled it and placed her palm on it. In a puff of smoke a picnic blanket appeared with some food she had saved for herself but wanted to share with her students.

''Do you guys remember what Kenji said when he volunteered to head back to Konoha?''

The three Jonin nodded.

''What he said, it's true and since the Kage summit will continue shortly and how he will take over as your team leader I wanted to make sure we had one more student-teacher moment together. Remember how busy I'll be once this war is over and all the Hokage stuff I will need to do and get done.'' Mako elaborated.

The Hokage sat down on the blanket and patted the ground in an inviting manner. Kenji was right, this was the last chance for them to have a nice time together with their sensei and Hokage before things went to hell so this was the perfect opportunity. Taking up seats with Mako the four began to dig into the food and began to share laughs. They talked about when they all formed as a team from Naruto returning home, his date with Kurotsuchi and Genma's love life prior to meeting Himiko.

''So senpai, what other things will you discuss with the other Kage? If it's okay to ask that is?'' Naruto asked.

She saw no reason to hide it from her students, they were fellow shinobi so she might as well share the basics.

''We've decided that we will mobilize our militaries here before declaring war upon Shishio and the Shinsengumi. Other matters we haven't discussed it yet but I'm hoping we can complete all this within the week. Hopefully we hear from Hoshi, Oto, Ame, Kusa and Taki.'' Mako explained.

''I see, are we sure that the older shinobi back in Iwa would agree to this coalition? I mean...we all know the story.'' Kurotsuchi said apprehensively.

''I know Kurotsuchi, I'll make sure to bring that to your grandfather's attention because if they don't let go of that grudge this alliance will not work at all and could lead to our defeat.'' Mako said. ''I'll make sure the other Kage and I put down any dissent any hateful person tries because this isn't the time to unleash bottled of feelings of hatred.''

''I sure hope so.'' Genma said taking a bite out of a dumpling. ''Sometimes in war you lose people you love the most, look at my dad. He's crippled for life from fighting Kiri in the last war but he does not hold any grudge against them and is good friends with the Kiri ninja that messed him up, well that's because he gauged one of the guy's eyes out and cut an arm off in return for losing use of his legs they laughed about it.''

''And my dad never hated Iwa, he only fights those who threatens the safety of his village.'' Naruto added.

''I was stupid and blind from my rage of Minato, glad I got over it and learned the truth.'' Kurotsuchi said.

Even Kenji didn't harbor any hatred toward Iwa and he fought against them directly and lost his parents during the beginning stages of the war. Same goes for her when she fought on the Kumo front against the Land of Lightning and had no reason to hate them for losing her team when she was a Genin.

''Don't worry, we'll make sure that anyone who objects to this alliance, especially in Iwa will be dealt with properly, I know it'll happen but we'll make it work out.'' Mako reassured.

The group took a few more bites in silence before Naruto had remembered this strange dream he had the night before, he didn't remember most of the words spoken but he knew he had met them...

''Everybody.''

His voice caught all their attention.

''What's up?'' Genma asked.

Naruto took in a deep breath and let it all out ready to tell his comrades what he had dreamed of last night and he hoped his teammates, more importantly Mako would react with happiness hearing the news.

''I swear, this dream I had yesterday, I met my mom and dad and spoke with them.'' The blonde said. ''I couldn't tell if it was a dream or I was speaking to them in the spirit world, but I know it was definitely them because it felt so real.''

Genma and Kurotsuchi were about to put food into their mouths but when Naruto said those words they slowly lowered their chopsticks. Was that true?

''Are you serious Naruto?'' Mako questioned.

The blonde nodded in response.

''Yeah, though I don't think it's best to speak about it in public, when we have the chance I'll tell you all in privacy. Though my dad did mention that he infused my seal with their chakra so they could speak to me when there was a world catastrophe'' Explained Naruto.

Though she couldn't confirm herself if Naruto really did get to meet his parents in his mind, Kurotsuchi knew that he wouldn't just make this stuff up and inwardly she was happy for him and so was Genma.

''Aw man, I wish I could meet your dad.'' He quipped.

The thought of meeting Naruto's dad was something that Kurotsuchi gave thought about when she learned the truth of her mother's death from Mako was something she did not mind. At first if she met the fourth Hokage there's no doubt she'd attack him but with her new found knowledge on how Minato Namikaze really was, a friendly and war despising man instead of the warmongering, Iwa murdering scoundrel he was made out to be by her grandfather she think meeting a war hero of his caliber would be pretty cool.

''I wouldn't mind either now that I know everything.'' The woman said.

Her words took Naruto, Genma and Mako by surprise considering the things she said about him when they were younger.

''You mean that Kurotsuchi?'' Naruto questioned incredulously.

Kurotsuchi nodded her head. ''Yeah, if I had the chance to talk to him I can get the final confirmation about how my mother would not back down when she helped ambush him. I believe Mako-senpai but he can give me closure on this matter.''

Mako couldn't help but smile at Kurotsuchi changed views on the fourth Hokage and knew that if Kurotsuchi could come around on the way she saw Minato then she was sure those in the other villages who despised the Yellow Flash could do the same.

''I hope that it's as easy to convince the older shinobi in Iwa of the truth about my dad. It's basically all we need to do to make sure that generation accept this alliance.'' Naruto added.

Genma took a bite of his meal before nodding his head in agreement.

''I agree with you on that one bro.''

''They'd better because when I become Tsuchikage they're going to prison for insubordination for life.'' Kurotsuchi growled.

With the main topic out of the way, the team continued to enjoy their little picnic, the last one they'd have with their sensei for a while before war begins. Mako had warned her students that with Kenji taking over as their team leader they better prepare for the hell he could put them through because he was the type of guy that when he started a mission he will absolutely not stop until the mission was completed, but they were also told that he would never leave a comrade behind because the well being of his fellow ninja came first before the mission objective.

 **-Kumo Main Gate-**

''Oh man! This is going to be so bad ass because we're finally gonna get to kick some ass!'' Izumo exclaimed.

''For real! Screw being eternal gate guards this front line thing is gonna be so cool!" Kotetsu quipped.

During their walk back to Kumo the two former gate guards had continuously talked about their new job specialty. They knew they had something special about them if the sixth Hokage, being one of their classmates from their academy days gave them a note saying that she wanted to fight alongside them made them feel really good inside. Very few shinobi get the chance to be personally requested by their Kage to accompany them in battle.

Kenji on the other hand was rather annoyed at how the duo would absolutely not shut up on their walk back, on the other hand he was glad they didn't shut up because them talking drowned out his thoughts and it felt like they arrived in Kumo a lot sooner than expected. However, he wanted to say something to them but it wasn't because he wanted them to shut up, because he wanted to get a laugh out of their reactions.

''I got it! You ever thought about that maybe Mako changed you to front line is because you let in a suicide bomber that nearly killed Tsunade-sama and Shizune and she doesn't trust you after that? You ever gave that some thought huh?'' Kenji berated.

Now that caused Izumo and Kotetsu to stop in their tracks and his words actually hurt them inside.

''Seriously dude? That's just hurtful.'' Kotetsu said.

''Yeah! We are legally required to let anyone that has an appointment with the Hokage go through without incident.'' Izumo added.

''Okay relax you two I'm just messing with you.'' Kenji admitted with a chuckle. ''Just wanted to see your reactions is all so calm your nipples.''

Kotetsu and Izumo groaned in annoyance.

''Now that's pretty cruel.'' They said in unison.

This only caused Kenji to laugh at their reactions, this was too funny and he always enjoyed poking fun at them.

''Relax guys I won't push it alright?''

Shrugging they followed Kenji as they made their way toward the Raikage's tower where he knew the Kage were right now.

 **-Kage Meeting Room, Raikage's Tower-**

''So our first plan of action would be to scout Yu, Shimo and the unpopulated areas of Kumo first to see if they have any bases here that made it under our radar.'' Raikage A suggested.

After A had called for the other Kage to resume their meeting this time they were discussing their first plans once they began war with the Shinsengumi and that was to make sure his country was Shinsengumi free. Since Kenji was gone Mako had all her students act as her bodyguards while the other Kage had their usual.

''That sounds like a good plan, though that could be dangerous considering how these soldiers Shishio had are fearless as seen when they interrupted out first meeting. Not only that, it shows that it is easy for him to infiltrate any security we put up.'' Rasa said.

''There was never any suspicious activity back in Kiri but I think it would make sense to have some of your forces there for added security and manpower. Over the years I have been rebuilding my military but we're still recovering financially from the last war so your sparing some shinobi would be greatly appreciated.'' Haku said.

''I can spare some of my ANBU and some of the Uchiha police.'' Mako suggested. ''Though there is the possibility of Yugakure lending their police force to provide security and if they do that saves us the burden of sparing shinobi for guard details. I think that would be the best solution because Yu police can keep our supply lines open, provide security to the borders of each village as well as maintain and process enemy POWs. I also think we can have the Land of Waves be our supply outpost considering the bridge they built between Kiri and Konoha. Kiri would greatly benefit from this with easy access to our military stockpiles.''

''That sounds like a splendid idea, what about Yumi and their shipping industry? With what you said Lady Hokage we can also use that to move supplies and help in transporting our force worldwide so we can have more coverage. Have some front line outposts, we can do that to see if they have more bases we probably wouldn't find during the course of the war.'' Onoki suggested.

''The massive uncharted deserts of Suna could very well provide a hiding place for those scoundrel. I will have some of my ANBU scout the desert for any sign of them.''

A then called for the Kage to take a half hour break as they were discussing all morning so it was a welcomed abode, sitting all day was something he did not enjoy as a Kage because he'd rather be active.

Onoki was the most relieved upon hearing his fellow Kage call break and he rubbed his aching back.

''Oh bother, this back really is killing me..''

Kurotsuchi couldn't help but snicker at her grandfather's agony and she just couldn't wait to be the next Tsuchikage. Every Kage and their respective bodyguard exited the room and when the Konoha shinobi finally made their way out of the room they were greeted to the sight of Kenji who had Izumo and Kotetsu accompanying him.

''What's up Lady Hokage? Team eleven?''

''Oh hey Kenji-senpai!'' Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Genma greeted.

''Yo! Thanks for giving us this opportunity Mako! We really appreciate it!" Kotetsu exclaimed

"Can you teach us how to kill people?" Izumo asked.

Kenji sweatdropped at Izumo's question.

Mako let out a nervous laugh before turning her attention to Kenji. The sight of him made her blush but remembering their talk she knew that now was not a good time to dwell on romance. Kenji was feeling the same thing with that minor blush on his face but he cleared his throat to remain composed and serious.

''Kenji, Kotetsu, Izumo. So did you tell Lord Hiruzen and Lady Tsunade about our plan?'' Mako asked.

''Yeah, since I am going to take charge of the team would it be okay if I started now? Izumo and Kotetsu will be your bodyguards since I'll be leading team eleven if that's okay.'' Kenji said. ''I also..got the thing you wanted to get from their place.''

She had no quarrel with the idea, Kotetsu and Izumo were slackers but she knew that they are capable shinobi and she wouldn't mind having someone like them guard her during the war.

''Of course, the break will be short though so Kotetsu, Izumo let's go.''

Mako then motioned for the two to follow her to get some fresh air much to their excitement and when she walked past Kenji..

''Give it to him.'' She whispered.

Kenji only nodded.

''Oh yeah! First day out of guard duty here we come!'' Exclaimed Izumo,

Kenji and the younger Jonin watched the three walk away, the happiness Izumo and Kotetsu were projecting from being eternal guards no more made them feel happy for them.

''About time, those guys have been guarding for as long as I can remember.'' Naruto said.

''They were assigned gate guards the moment they graduated from the academy, so that's like about twenty years of sitting in the same spot.'' Kenji chuckled. ''Come on you guys, we have some things to go over.''

Kenji then took the three with him and they headed off to the training field Mako had reserved for their own personal use with A. The members of team eleven wondering what Kenji was going to do with them and Kami help them if he fought a spar with them again.

 **-Kumo Training Field-**

''So why did you bring us here senpai?'' Kurotsuchi questioned.

''Training field, just the four of us, does this mean you're gonna kick our asses again?'' Genma questioned.

''We're not on the same level senpai come on.'' Naruto whined. ''Besides, wouldn't we rather save energy for when we go to battle?''

Kenji pointed at Naruto's ninjato and sai strapped to his coat. ''Give them to me.''

Naruto didn't even question the older Jonin and knew the authoritative tone meant that he was serious. So doing what he was told he handed his weapons over to Kenji.

Kenji reached into his coat and pulled out a small scroll and gathered chakra into his hands. Placing it on the scroll he makes a small lockbox appear in a puff of smoke, he then seals the ninjato and sai into the scroll. Taking the box he faces the lock toward Naruto and put a hand on top of it ready to open it.

''Naruto, before I went to give word to Lady Tsunade and the old man, me and Mako talked about what made your father famous. I had to get approval first from the fifth and third Hokage and they agree with Mako's decision.'' Kenji said before opening the box and when Naruto looked into it he saw three-pronged kunai that had a different seal for the Flying Thunder God, the very same his father used and a note that had Naruto's name written on it.

 _''Woah...''_ Naruto thought in awe.

 **-Konoha Main Gate-**

''Yosh! I cannot believe Kotetsu and Izumo have been relieved as eternal guards! How youthful it is to leave a post they've been guarding since their youth!'' Might Guy exclaimed.

Under orders of Hiruzen and Tsunade, the green clad, bowl haircut man was the village's new gate guard alongside fellow Jonin Anko Mitarashi who did not want to be one of the new guards.

''Out of all the Jonin they could pick for me to guard with it had to be you? Good Kami help me.'' Anko groaned.

The two continued their walk toward their new post until a question that Guy had always wanted answered popped into his head.

''I do wonder however, considering that those two have spent years sitting here I do wonder if they ever got to leave to use the restroom considering they were to never leave more than twenty feet of the station.'' Guy wondered.

This only served to annoy Anko more. ''Why are you even wondering something like that?! Sheesh!"

Just as the two approached the station however..

''What is that unyouthful scent!?'' Guy questioned.

Making his way toward the backside of the small hut Guy saw a small fenced in area that was crudely built and walking into it he saw a hole dug into the ground...

''YOOOOOOOSH!"

That's when Anko joined him.

''What's the yelling about eyebrows?''

She then looked at what Guy was looking at and she felt the urge to vomit. She covered her mouth and ran off as she began to gag from the scent of the previous gate guards' makeshift restroom.

* * *

 **A/N: I figured that the seriousness of the Kage summit and war arc needed a hint of comedy in it, so I decided to have the gate guards be the comic relief for this arc and integrate them more with the main characters. Even though the ending part was gross it's still funny due to Guy's reaction and throwing Anko in there makes it more humorous in my opinion considering their personalities.**


End file.
